Seoul's Dawning
by akuryo
Summary: The events in Macau changed their lives. Friendships have been torn, lovers have been split apart and new relationships have blossomed. Now can they just get through the school year? JanHoo readers and Jun Pyo haters rejoice (again). JanDi/Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong/Ga Eul, WooBin/OC and no love for you stinky Jun Pyo. Rated M, very M in later chapters. Be warned.
1. Chapter 1

Hello reader!

I'd like to welcome you to my new series: Seoul's dawning (which is a bit of a play on words if you didn't already get that...)

If you haven't read Macau at Night I recommend you do so first as things will make more sense that way.

We are picking up our story a few days after JanHoo's return from Macau

Just a reminder:

 **English**

 _ **Russian**_

 _French_

Korean

Goodbye Macau, HELLO SEOUL!

* * *

Macau felt like a dream. A peculiar fantasy-land where nothing ever was as it seems. A place where lovers become strangers and friends become lovers all within the blink of an eye.

In less than a week Macau had managed to turn six lives upside down.

* * *

Jan Di stared at the faux wood grain on the table as she ate a silent breakfast alongside her noisy family. When she'd confessed to them that Jun Pyo and her were finished her mother became dramatic and refused to accept it. Fortunately her father and brother were more willing to listen, and timidly she mentioned she had moved on and was interested in someone else now.

'It's better if they don't know right away it's another member of the F4, although how long it will remain hidden from them... '

She considered her brothers proficiency with computers and his ability to find gossip before anyone else. She sighed to herself, it was hopeless trying to keep secrets in her family.

Maybe she'd ask Ji Hoo to come over this weekend after work, she didn't know if she could manage the stress of telling her family about him alone.

For now though she'd listen to her mothers dramatic waling and watch her father lower himself begging for her to calm her down. She always pretended not to notice how he would subjugate himself for her, she never wanted a relationship like theirs.

She knew her mother had not always been faithful and that she'd hurt her father badly in the past. Yet she always seemed to have him wrapped around her finger. She wished her father would stand up for himself, or at least for her just once, and put a stop to her mothers dramatics.

Covering her face with her hands she groaned in mortification as her father begged for her mother to join them at the table once more. Jan Di couldn't bear to listen to anymore, she knew her mother was trying to make a point of how disappointed she was in her for losing the Shin Hwa heir, and decided it was better if she just left early even though she'd barely touched her food.

As she walked downcast towards school she wished she could just have normal parents. Ones who weren't constantly trying to sell her off as a commodity. Ones who accepted her for who she was, instead of pointing out all of her flaws and mistakes.

'Am I being unfair to them?'

Maybe she should be more grateful, in their own peculiar way she knows they love her. That's more than most of her friends can say and it made her feel bad sulking about it when her own boyfriend didn't even have a family.

She remembered how her parents called Jun Pyo son-in-law immediately after meeting him. She expected Ji Hoo would receive the same treatment. She just wondered what he would make of it.

Shaking off her anxiety she thought again of Ji Hoo and allowed her mind to wander back to their last night in Macau. If she closed her eyes she imagined could almost feel his hands caressing her body and her fingertips tingled longing to touch him.

She really should have opened her eyes though...

Nursing a bump on her forehead from walking into sign she waited to cross the street. Once safely on the other side she allowed her mind to wander back to him. She missed being so close to him. They'd had little time together since they'd returned between school, work, and their responsibilities.

However their first official date was this Sunday and she couldn't wait.

'Would it be awful if I told my parents I was sleeping over at Ga Eul's?'

* * *

Woo Bin sat in the F4 lounge and fussed with his hair, not entirely sure he was pleased with his new look. It seemed the thing to do though, something to signify his fresh start. Ever since his break up with Yulina he'd been brooding but no more he told himself.

He'd gone to try to talk to her, gathering his nerves at last, only to find out she wasn't even home. In the end it was her father and brother who took the time to sit down with him.

~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~

"Song Woo Bin, this is a surprise. Please come in."

Wringing his hands, the auburn haired man stepped into the spacious penthouse apartment. His eyes searched for any sign of the one he came to talk to, his ex-girlfriend and, not finding her, he was ready to leave when her father directed him to join him in his study.

"Something to drink?"

The smell of the whiskey turned Woo Bin's stomach and he declined. Aleks raised a curious eye at this as he'd never known Yulina's boyfriend to say no to a polite drink.

Both men turned at the sound of the door opening and Woo Bin rose when a third man entered the room.

 _ **"So this is what the fuss is all about?"**_

 _ **"Yes, that's the rogue who broke your sister's heart."**_

 _ **"He doesn't seem her type."**_

 _ **"People change Petr, he's a nice boy really."**_

 _ **"I'll be the judge of that."**_

 _ **"Petr..."**_ The brawny, blonde man with windswept short curls introduced himself, holding his hand out in greeting.

"Song Woo Bin." he replied, standing to shake his hand. Taking in Yulina's brothers intimidating size and build, 'he looks like be eats nails for breakfast', the Don Juan smiled as politely as he could manage and sat back down.

"Woo Bin-a, I'd like you to meet my son Petr. He's staying with us for the next several weeks before heading off to the US to pursue a fellowship at Cornell."

Nodding along, Woo Bin could tell Aleks was quite proud of his son. The smiles and body language between them showed the warm, supportive relationship they shared.

 **"Congratulations Peter"**

" **English, excellent! Now we can really talk..."**

Woo Bin wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or not.

* * *

Maite had insisted on taking her daughter out for the day. She so rarely had a chance to spoil Yulina and hoped that a little mother daughter time would help the melancholy girl open up about what was really bothering her. She'd used the Tatiana Ball as an excuse to get some alone time and now they were at a private fitting for ballgowns.

 ** _"Mama I have so many, why can't I just wear the black one again?"_**

Maite tsked her daughter. **_"What would your father's superiors say? You represent all of us at the ball."_**

 ** _"Yes mama."_**

An idea was hatching in her mind but she wasn't sure how well it would be received. Maybe if she could get Petr on her side they could convince their parents. After all she'd wanted Petr to meet her friends, what better place to do that then at a ball?

 ** _"Mama, I do have lessons today..."_**

 ** _"Oh, so you're planning on attending this time?"_** Maite replied, raising her eyebrows pointedly. ** _  
_**

Yulina's crystal blue eyes lowered and she chewed her bottom lip, she hadn't realized her parents knew she'd been skipping.

 ** _"...I planned on going... I was there, I just couldn't go in..."_**

 ** _"...my dear you can't keep going on this way."_**

Ignoring her mother, she pulled her thick curly hair back and examined herself in the mirror. The red dress did nothing for her, even if it was her favorite color.

 ** _"Can I see something more... modern...?"_**

The petite lady bowed and headed out to find yet another dress for her try on.

 _ **"Yuli, what happened? Not what you've been telling us, what REALLY happened? You were so happy, I miss seeing your smile."**_

 _ **"I, it's complicated."**_

 _ **"I thought you liked him..."**_

 _ **"I do, I mean... I did... I really did."**_ she answered blushing.

 _ **"So?"**_

 _ **"Mama it doesn't matter. He was just a distraction, we were never serious."**_

Maite nodded unconvinced. _**"You looked serious..."**_

 _ **"Well we weren't"**_ she snapped but immediately felt bad. _ **"Sorry."**_

 _ **"I didn't want to bring this up but... does this have to do with..."**_

 _ **"Don't. I just. No, the answer is no."**_

 _ **"Alright if you're sure..."**_

 _ **"...I am... it's been 18 months... why does it still hurt? It hurts right here."**_ Yulina whispered, painfully thumping her fist on her chest. _**"I could date 100 Woo Bin's and it still would hurt."**_

 _ ** _"No one expect you to forget him."_**_ She began taking her daughters hand. _**_"Of course he'll always be in your heart. Ryo was special to all of us."_**_

 _ **"He was more than special... Mama do you believe in soul mates."** _Yulina looked down at her feet, hoping her mother wouldn't see her tears.

A small smile graced the youthful Brazilian woman's full lips as she recalled her own mother's stories of soulmates.

 _ **"Yes, I do darling."**_

 _ **"Well then tell me, someone tell me, what do you do? What do you do when you lose your soulmate forever?"  
**_

* * *

Ji Hoo arrived earlier than usual, waiting for Jan Di in their spot. He'd brought their favorite yogurt drinks and a few snacks as he expected her to be running late and to have missed breakfast.

Today was the day Jun Pyo was supposed to come back to school. He'd been dreading it and barely slept last night, his mind presenting him with all the awful scenarios that could play out.

He could NOT shy away from his former best-friend, whatever happened he had to face him and let him know he was never backing down again. Jan Di was strong and, although he naturally worried for her, he knew it would be a disservice to try to shelter her from whatever backlash they had coming their way. They were strong together and together they could handle it.

At least he hoped so.

He'd received the awkward invitation last night, to the Shin Hwa Gala, it very specifically was addressed to BOTH him and Jan Di which worried him. Apparently it was being thrown under the guise of a birthday party but he knew Gu Jun Pyo's family and they'd never shown the slightest interest in his birthday before... it was all very suspicious.

He sighed in relief when he saw Jan Di's distinctive form approaching. Smiling down at her he wondered what she'd think of his new haircut. Yulina had teased him about it when he saw her outside of class yesterday.

 _'...and here I was worrying I was starting to find you cute...well done, problem solved!'_ Crinkling up her face, the Russian woman folded her arms critically and began to circle around him. _"Ah Ji Hoo you are too easy to tease!"_ she said flicking him in the nose and walking off with a wave. _  
_

For some reason Yulina'd been skipping lessons and their professor was less than thrilled with her. He'd meant to ask her about it when he saw her but she brushed him off before he could.

Jan Di was, thankfully, NOTHING like Yulina. He laughed to himself trying to imagine Jan Di behaving as boldly in public as their friend. Yulina seemed to thrive on teasing people and seeing how far she could push a situation until someone, not usually her, backed down. He felt bad about her and Woo Bin's break up, but he hadn't found the time to really discuss it with either of them.

Jan Di said he wasn't at fault and he supposed she was probably right. Still he was troubled by the timing of the whole thing. Maybe he could call Woo Bin later today just to check in.

Watching as Jan Di got nearer Ji Hoo noticing her carrying a heavy bag and went halfway down to meet her. Walking up together he dropped the bag as soon as they reached their spot.

"...are you packing bricks?"

"Ah, yes it is a bit heavy today. Ji Hoo-yah, your hair!"

A little blush crept up his cheeks as she stared open mouthed at him.

"Jan Di-yah have you forgotten how to speak? Is it that terrible?"

"Terrible?"

Her heart thumped as she looked into his searching eyes. Was he actually worried she wouldn't like it? How absurd. Smiling up at him she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a light kiss to his cheek.

"I love it."

* * *

Storming through the common area a disgruntled Gu Jun Pyo tried to shake his mother's goons off his trail. He ducked into an alcove and waited for them to go by before heading in the opposite direction. He had plans today and he wasn't going to let some half witted thugs get in his way.

Sneaking into the F4 lounge he found Song Woo Bin and So Yi Jeong already there. They paused mid conversation when he entered and watched stunned as he shoved a chair under the doorknob securing it from being opened on the outside. A bit flustered Jun Pyo smoothed out his shirt and walked casually to sit next to Yi Jeong.

No one said a word to each other, and the F2 both tried to avoid eye contact with him. Finally fed up with his friend's behavior Gu Jun Pyo decided to have it out with them.

"Sheesh are you really going to act like this?"

"Act like what Jun Pyo?" Yi Jeong questioned uncertainly.

"Act like we aren't friends. Or are you going to let a woman get between us?"

"I don't think it's US who've let a woman get between us, I think it's you and Ji Hoo."

"Ay, I don't want to talk about those two." The gruff man threw his hands up in the air smacking them back down hard on his thighs. The slap resounded through the room.

"Well what DO you want to talk about then?" The Don Juan asked slyly.

Jun Pyo threw himself back into the cushions and stared up at the ceiling.

"Have you received your invitations? The witch made sure to send them out to everyone."

"...everyone?" Woo Bin asked, looking pointedly at his best friend sitting across from him.

"I managed to steal away the one addressed to Jan Di. Don't mention the gala to her. I'll kill anyone who so much as breathes word to her. If that witch wants her attend she's got something truly awful planned."

Yi Jeong looked at the man beside him with curiosity. He was clearly furious at Ji Hoo, but still wanted to protect Jan Di. Was he still in love with her?

"You know" he began tepidly, "if your mother wants to invite Jan Di she WILL find a way."

Jun Pyo knew the words were true but he refused to accept them. "NO, I'll lock her up if I have to."

Getting a little fed up with Jun Pyo's bluster Woo Bin pressed the point. "Will you? Will you really? And then what? Will you hide her away from anyone who could threaten her. Do you really think that's your place?"

Red faced the Shin Hwa heir violently threw the chair he'd put up against the door across the room before thundering out.

"That was a bit harsh don't you think?"

Shaking his head Woo Bin disagreed. "He has to learn sometime. Jan Di isn't his anymore."

Growing uncomfortable under his sharp eyed friend's glare, a tired looking Don Juan excused himself for class.

* * *

Now alone Yi Jeong took a few minutes to check his phone in private. He'd been hoping to receive a very special message, and there it was waiting for him. He smirked as he opened it and saw the picture she'd sent him.

"Good morning Sunbae. The view from your window is breathtaking. Here is mine as you asked. Until tomorrow then. Chu Ga Eul (∗ ･‿･)ﾉ゛"

Closing his phone back up he wondered to himself, what he was really doing flirting with Ga Eul? She was so easy to flirt with, so naive, he almost felt guilty using his tricks on her. Unlike so many of the women he met he actually liked her, he even respected her - a bit anyway.

He'd been second and third guessing himself ever since he asked her out. Tomorrow was their first date. He wasn't even sure what to DO on a date with a 'good girl'. Certainly nothing that he usually did. He just hoped he didn't make a complete idiot of himself or do anything to get himself in trouble with Jan Di.

Woo Bin's words from Macau rang in his ears... should he have checked with Jan Di before asking out her best friend?

* * *

Prince Song threw himself down behind his desk and buried his head in his arms. This was stupid. He was stupid. Why was he so hung up?

Was it because he'd never been dumped before?

Was it because he'd never been in a 'real' relationship before?

Was it because he'd never been involved with someone for more than a few weeks before?

Or was it because he was in love with her?

None of that mattered. He couldn't even get her to talk to him. He just wanted to punch somebody. Maybe a round of boxing at the gym would help him get his head on straight.

He thought back to meeting Petr and what he'd learned about Yuli, why hadn't she ever told him?

~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~

 **"My sister mentioned you to me, more than once in fact."**

 **"Sorry, I don't understand."**

 **"Ah Papa, will you tell him?"**

"My son is saying that Yuli talked about you."

"...she did?" He turned to regard the cheery faced man now sitting in the seat next to him. He seemed to be smiling so she couldn't have said anything about what he'd done.

"Uh... yeah... she mentioned you as well, you like boxing right?" Woo Bin made a few punching motions with his fist while Aleks translated for his son.

 **"Yes, boxing. I was top in my high school class. But that is a long time ago."** he laughed, patting the confused man fiercely on the back.

"Ah so I know you did not come all this way to see us, what can we help you with Song Woo Bin-a?" the older man asked kindly.

'Always direct and to the point, that must be where Yuli-ssi gets it from.'

"Well, sir, I... I don't really know what to say..." he rubbed his now sweaty palms against the front of his pants, he'd never had to actually have a conversation with one of his date's father's before. At least not a real conversation.

"Maybe I should be the one to say something then."

"Sir?"

"My Yuli, now I love my daughter very much and I wouldn't change her you understand, but I know she can be a bit... **stubborn minded**."

 _ **"I wonder where she gets that from?"**_ Petr spoke feigning uncertainty. His father gave him an bemused smirk before waving him off.

"Now if it's not too personal, what did she say to you when you... well you know." Aleks said with a wave of his hands.

Woo Bin had begun to tap his toes until, realizing what he was doing, he forced himself to stop. "...yeah... she said she was disappointed in me."

"Aish, ooh.." Aleks winced. "Oh well that's definitely my Maite talking."

 **" _What'd he say?"_**

 ** _"She said she was disappointed in him."_**

 ** _"Oooh, no, that's not good."_** Yulina's brother gave him a sympathetic look. **"You're up a creek as they say!"**

 **"A creek?"** Woo Bin looked confused turning from Petr to Aleks and back again.

" _ **Petr stop tormenting the boy."**_

"Look, I suspect the matter is simpler than it looks. She's upset about...no I don't want to know... and she's hurt. My poor girl has had a rough couple of years with losing Ryo and the move."

"Who's Ryo?"

~~~~~~~~flashback ends~~~~~~~~

Ryo was news to him. Yulina had told him she'd been in a serious relationship before, she just failed to mention why it ended. He thought it might have had something to do with the move to Korea but he never suspect it was because her boyfriend had died.

It was almost 18 months since it happened, only a year or so since she started at Shin Hwa. His mind tried to fit this new information in with what he already knew.

She cried randomly at night and hated being seen upset.

She avoided any conversation about being exclusive and never used the word 'love'.

She was excessively defensive of her friends, particularly those younger than her.

She was flippant about her behavior and sometimes had outbursts.

Did he ever really know her? Can you really know somebody when they leave out such a huge portion of their life?

Maybe all he ever really was, WAS a bit of fun, something to make her forget her lost love and he'd just been the idiot who fell in love.

He didn't think it was possible but he felt worse since his talk with Aleks.

* * *

Ji Hoo smiled down at the beautiful woman in his arms. Gently stroking her cheek, he trailed his fingers down to her chin. With only the slightest of pressure she tilted her face up him and they kissed softly. His lips lingered on hers, not wanting to break the kiss but knowing their time together was running short. Soon they would both have to leave for class and they wouldn't get a chance to see each other again until lunch.

Unbeknownst to them, so wrapped up in each other they were, a trio of girls glared daggers at them from below.

"Who does she think she is?"

"What a slut!"

"We cannot allow our Yoon Ji Hoo to lower himself like this."

"She's torn apart the F4. She doesn't care who she ruins."

"We have to save them!"

* * *

AN: Hello again!

Thank you for reading the first chapter of my sequel to Macau at Night.

This chapter was really more of a welcome back and here's what everyone has been up to. I will delve into the drama more next time.

As always - terrible proofreader so feel free to point out error and I will correct.

I've had 4 comments on the last chapter of Macau at Night so far so I've got 4 lemons to write. And I've got lots of fun ideas... kinky ideas...

In our next chapter:

The Shin Hwa Gala - JanHoo!

Madam Kang's revenge

Yi Jeong's date

Woo Bin confronts Yulina

also we'll reintroduce an old friend... monkey is that you?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Our F4 friends and girls are all back from Macau and back at school, more or less - naughty Yulina is skipping.

If you're new to this series I recommend going back and reading Macau at Night first as it will help you understand what's going on.

Just a reminder

 **English**

 _ **Russian**_

 _French_

Korean

OK? Everyone got it?

So let's wave goodbye to Macau and HELLO to Seoul!

* * *

Sunny, Miranda and Ginger had only two remarkable skills. One was an unwavering devotion to the F4, and the other was the ability to spread gossip like wildfire.

They set to work immediately after their first class.

It didn't take long for Jan Di to notice something was up. Her blissful peace from this morning was slowly being chipped away by her classmates. She's gotten used to the leering looks and snarky comments, but this was something else entirely. They knew where her weak spot was and just how to hit her, she supposed they'd had enough practice after all.

The publicity statement that Madam Kang had put out, before Jun Pyo could squash it, was slid into every student's locker. As she walked down the hallway the din of whispers became louder and louder.

"I heard she attacked Gu Jun Pyo"

"She's probably still stalking him even now."

"They should press charges, it's the only way commoners like her can learn their place."

"Is she using Yoon Ji Hoo to make him jealous?"

"She's crazy, you've seen how she acts."

By the time Jan Di reached her next class she was shaking with anger. None of them were there, none of them knew what happened. All they knew were Madam Kang's lies. She wanted to shut them all up, shout the truth from the rafters of the school, but she knew it would do no good. They wouldn't take the word of a commoner over the owners of the school. She just hoped Ji Hoo didn't get dragged into her disgrace.

By the end of her second class people were snapping photos of her and sharing them around the school. Posters showed up in the hallways with Jan Di's face on them...in less then ideal poses by the end of her third period class. Shocked to see a photo of her mid yawn on the wall by her locker she hurriedly tore it down. It was scrawled with comments and notes insulting her.

'Eyes too close together is a sign of low intelligence'

There were even circles on the poster pointing out every wrinkle and blemish on her face.

'Bags under the eyes is a sign on poor diet, choosing unhealthy food is linked to emotional instability.

She ran down the hallway pulling down another poster taped by the water fountain. As she ran around the school she found seven more, each different, each insulting and detailing how she was slow, common, prone to fits of anger, mentally unstable and untrustworthy.

Exhausted and furious that she'd entirely missed her lesson, she crumpled up the last poster she could find and threw it in the bin, heading back to her locker to grab her lunch. She froze when she saw the state of it, her locker door was torn off it's hinges, her books were missing, her Shin Hwa sweater was cut up into ribbons and her lunch was dumped out. A small note hung from the shelf.

It simply read: Stop wasting our schools resources on crass, deceitful, halfwit bumpkins.

She looked at her spoiled lunch and tears threatened to fall. It was wholly inedible now and she'd made extra this morning to share with Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo! She was late! She was supposed to have met him five minutes ago. Seeing that there was nothing salvageable from her locker she left it and ran towards their stairwell.

* * *

Ji Hoo had over an hour of free time before lunch so he decided to hunt down Woo Bin. After a few missed calls between them they agreed to meet at the lounge, as it was easiest and private.

"Woo Bin-ah where have you been?" The golden boy said clasping his friends hand.

"Oh just about. I haven't seen you in a few days, Jan Di-yah keeping you busy?" The Don Juan asked eyeing a small hickey on Ji Hoo's neck.

"Ah... " he said blushing, rubbing the back of his neck Ji Hoo was unable to keep his smile at bay.

"So you're happy?" Woo Bin asked leaning back and sitting on the arm of the couch.

"...very much so." Ji Hoo replied sincerely. "But... I've been meaning to talk to you and I'm sorry if I haven't been a very good friend to you lately."

Furrowing his brows Woo Bin looked at his friend confused. "What are you talking about?"

"...Yuli-ssi told us you broke up and... I've got to wonder about the timing. Did it have anything to do with what happened... between me and Yulina? Because I want you to know that I would never..."

"You did with Jun Pyo though didn't you." Woo Bin scowled, unable to look up at his friend.

Ji Hoo's face fell when he heard the accusatory tone. "You know that's entirely different."

"Yeah I know... I'm not trying to make you feel bad." Licking his lips the Don Juan wandered over to the bar to make himself a drink. "Just, it's complicated right now. But it was my mistake not yours."

The ginger haired man nodded solemnly, waiting for his friend to continue.

"I cheated on her man, just... I did it to hurt her and get this... the joke was on me she wasn't even upset." He threw back his drink and leaned against the counter swirling around the empty glass.

"I don't understand..."

"The kiss, it got in my head and messed me up. I've always kinda suspected ... she liked you." The auburn haired man looked up at his friend to gauge his reaction, but he was just staring back at him.

Slowly the corners of Ji Hoo's lips crinkled up and he broke out in a fit of laughter.

"I'm serious." Woo Bin began and Ji Hoo quieted down out of respect, even if it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.

"You two are close and you have a lot in common, more than I do with her anyway. If it's been anyone else I'd probably have just blown it off but.."

"But... it was with me..."

"Yeah."

"and you think... Yulina likes me... ME?" Ji Hoo shook his head at his friend. "I thought you were supposed to be an expert on women."

"Shut up." the taller man mumbled back crossing his arms.

"I saw Yuli-ssi this morning, she told me it looked like a mushroom was sitting on my head and asked me if I'd had to shave yet this year."

A muffled chortle of laughter echoed around the room as Woo Bin covered his mouth trying to control his reaction. "Hey what, that's funny! But you know what she's like, she's always flirting. Maybe it wasn't as accidental as it seemed."

"She bit me!" Ji Hoo shouted, his eyes wide with irritation at his friend for his insinuation.

"Well yeah she did. It does seem stupid now that I've said it out-loud."

"That's only because it IS stupid."

"Well it doesn't matter now anyway."

"Actually, yes it does."

* * *

Ji Hoo showed the taller man the invitation he received from Madam Kang last night. Immediately Woo Bin noticed Jan Di's name included as his plus one.

"What do you think this means?"

Sighing Ji Hoo paced the room. "I think it means she want to make sure Jan Di attends. What I don't know is why, but whatever the reason it won't be good."

The Don Juan handed the invite back. "Well you know we'll all be there for you and Wonder Girl."

"No you won't."

" **Brother!** How can you say such a thing? Do you really think we'd let you down?"

"No. I mean, you won't ALL be there... Woo Bin, I'd feel better if Yulina was there too." Ji Hoo watched his friend's face fall momentarily before hiding his hurt away.

"I'm sure she'll come." He said turning to the wall to avoid eye contact.

"No she won't, she's not been invited."

Woo Bin hadn't considered this, although perhaps he should of. Yulina and Jun Pyo had NEVER gotten along, why would he invite her?

"Just bring her with you then." The auburn haired man blustered out.

"... Jan Di is already my plus one..." Ji Hoo said letting the idea hang there.

"Ji Hoo-yah. You're not serious."

"...I wouldn't ask unless I was. I'm sure if you just explain the situation to her she'll agree."

"... you have no idea what you are asking me to do..." but Woo Bin could see the apology in Ji Hoo's face, he knew he was asking a lot of him just as the Don Juan knew he wouldn't let his friend down. Nodding his head in agreement Ji Hoo went to hug him in thanks.

Smiling sadly at Woo Bin's resigned look, Ji Hoo shoved his hands into his pockets ready to leave. As he was about to open the door he whirled around to look once more at this friend.

"Also, you could call this... payback for your trick with the gondolas."

"Hey! That turned out great for you and Jan Di."

"...and whose to say it won't turn out great for you and Yuli-ssi."

"Fine... I'll ask, but no promises."

* * *

Both Jan Di and Ji Hoo were worn out from their emotionally exhausting mornings. Jan Di was battling her insecurities while Ji Hoo was battling his guilt and irritation.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Ji Hoo began, enveloping his girlfriend is a warm hug.

The feeling of his arms around her soothed her nerves and she wrapped her arms around his waist in response. "Sounds like I'm not the only one who had a bad morning."

They shared their mutually bad morning with each other before Ji Hoo noticed she had no lunch with her.

"Yeah, it got wrecked along with everything else. I can't wait until I can graduate and leave all of this behind."

"So you don't think you'd want to attend Shin Hwa University? I hear there's this good looking student there who has a thing for short, bad tempered commoners."

"Sunbae! Don't tease, those posters were mean."

Her pouty lips were too adorable for him to resist, and he kissed her lovingly before pulling her onto his lap. Jan Di unconsciously slid her legs around him, straddling his hips as she wanted to draw him nearer.

The feeling of her arms reaching around his neck made him moan into her mouth and she responded in kind. Tightening his grip on her waist, he lowered his hands to her hips spreading his fingers out wide.

Everything seemed to click at once, he thrust his tongue into her mouth cradling her head in one of his hands while his other hand sunk deeper to grab her ass.

Pulling her to him, his kisses grew more forceful and she began to move against his hips. His erection was pulsing with heat and the desire to be released. If he were anywhere even remotely private he doubted he'd of been able to resist taking her. Unable to do more than grind against one another was frustrating to them both.

Jan Di could feel his erection pressing against her thigh and shifted to the side. Thrusting down harder against him, she felt a tingle of ecstasy when he pressed the bulge of his hard cock against her panties. Rutting against each other desperately she could feel her panties growing wet and wanted to reach down to touch him. Her hand reached down until she could feel his trousers and then grabbed at his crotch, feeling for his balls.

The tawny haired man's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Jan Di grabbed and squeezed his hard balls. His thrusts had become furious, desperate for release. He needed it, he couldn't stop now.

"Jan Di-yah" he moaned huskily as Jan Di began sucking and licking down his neck. "I need you, I need you so much."

He thrust hard against her as he began to lose the ability to think. Picking her up he laid down on top of her on the hard concrete. Her legs wrapped around his hips, their bodies aligned perfectly, were it not for the layers of clothing between them he would have entered her on his first thrust.

The two lovers touched every part of each other they could, Ji Hoo slid his hand up her shirt to squeeze her breast, lifting it to expose her chest, as he pumped against her while she grabbed at his ass keeping him close. The sensations were amazing but frustrating at the same time, both cores were burning so hot, they were so desperate for more.

Finally unable to take it Ji Hoo undid the button fly of his pants and, pulling his boxers down, his cock broke free. Immediately he was back on top of her thrusting and pounding against the thin panties she still had on. Jan Di moaned in pleasure when she reached down and touched skin. She could feel his tip pressing into her, pushing deeper against her, and part of her body begged her to let him in. However she was still not sure she was ready for that and, if she was, she wanted their first time to be somewhere more romantic than a stairwell.

He flipped her over so she sat on top of him and slouched back against the concrete wall. Her hand again reached down to grasp his shaft and he thrust over and over into her palm as she pulled his head back. Leaning forward she crushed their lower bodies together, her small hand stroking his hard cock ,while his length rubbed against her sensitive core.

It wasn't long before they were both lost in the rhythm and sensation. Jan Di bit her lips to keep herself from moaning while Ji Hoo buried his face in her breasts kissing, sucking and licking her all over. She could feel her own orgasm closing in on her, and her body twitched with each thrust, her panties becoming slick with her juices.

Her face flushed when she lost the last bit of control she possessed and she flung her body forward as her orgasm began. Ji Hoo, so aroused watching Jan Di cum, put his hand on top of her own and started beating himself off.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. ah, oh, ah, AH, AH, OH OH wait for me! AAH -AAAAH!" His body pulsed and his vision blurred as his orgasm came. His cum squirted up through his fingers, falling back down to coat their hands.

As every last twitch left his body he pulled Jan Di to him in a long romantic kiss.

"This wasn't exactly what I planned for lunchtime." He mumbled against her hair.

"No, me neither." She said breathlessly.

"Come back to mine and we can get cleaned up..."

When Jan Di hesitated he added, "unless you feel comfortable washing yourself in the girls bathroom..."

"No! Home is good." She replied as they both got back to their feet and straightened their clothes out.

"Maybe we could get something to eat after?" Jan Di asked shyly as they walked to his bike.

"I don't see why not, I know I'VE worked up an appetite." Ji Hoo leaned forward to kiss her, giving her his spare helmet.

Less than a minute later they were gone not realizing they'd been watched by a pair of jealous, angry eyes.

Having turned away blushing when he realized what they were doing, Jun Pyo stormed the now empty stairwell. Shouting in frustration he kicked aimlessly at the concrete wall.

'How dare they? How dare she?'

* * *

A loud clang silenced the entire cafeteria. A murderous looking Jun Pyo, dressed all in black, stood on the stairs looking down at the students below. He loathed most of them and was indifferent towards the rest.

"All stairwells are to be locked during school hours. I have it on good authority that they are being used for immoral purposes in direct violation of our code of ethics. Anyone seen loitering on them will be punished by ME. Any questions."

Staring out into the sea of wide eyes, Jun Pyo reveled in their fear of him. At least some people at school still gave him the respect he deserved.

A pale looking Woo Bin and Yi Jeong pulled Jun Pyo aside and asked to speak to him in the F4 lounge right away. He brushed them off at first but eventually gave in.

"Gu Jun Pyo, what do you think your doing?"

He laughed at Yi Jeong's tone of voice. "I think I am putting an end to the impurities that have infected this school."

" **Yo man, this isn't cool."**

" **Cool?** Don't you even care about what happens here?"

"We do care, that's why we're asking you to drop it." the So heir pressed.

"So this, this INDECENCY doesn't bother you...". Jun Pyo suddenly laughed, his head looking up at the ceiling. "You knew all along didn't you. You knew they were meeting up behind my back!"

"Woah, slow down. Knew who was meeting up?"

"Who do you think? Geum Jan Di and Yoon Ji Hoo."

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong exchanged surprised looks. "We didn't know that." the Don Juan began.

"Don't try and lie to me." Jun Pyo spat, "I know they've been having... well... in the stairwell! I saw them there! Stop trying to protect them. What I want to know is how long? HOW LONG! TELL ME HOW LONG!" Enraged the Shin Hwa heir grabbed onto Woo Bin shaking him and shouting in his face.

Prince Song extracted himself from his friends grip and brushed off his rumpled jacket. "You're crazy. They weren't together until Macau. Until YOU rejected her."

"I didn't reject her."

"Well it sure didn't look like that from where we were standing."

"I DIDN'T REJECT HER and I'm NOT going to allow her to... to... be with Yoon Ji Hoo at MY school, under MY nose." Hoarse from shouting Jun Pyo left the F2 and headed up towards the Principals office to get his new policy enacted immediately.

"...this is going to make life... awkward." Yi Jeong began.

"Mhm... half the student body will have to find new places to meet." Woo Bin sighed.

"Do you think he really didn't know what the stairwells were used for?"

"Who knows with him."

* * *

Ha Jae Kyung joined her parents down on the tarmac. They'd insisted she come right away but now seemed to be ignoring her. What was going on?

An older woman, dressed regally walked towards them. Jae Kyung counted three bodyguards nearby and was glad as always she brought her own loyal staff.

"Madam Kang, may I present my daughter and future heir of the JK Group, Ha Jae Kyung."

Jae Kyung bowed respectfully. The woman was clearly sizing her up and by the look of her she could tell she wasn't the kind of person who was impressed easily. Once the introductions were completed she followed after the adults as they rambled on about a gala next week.

If she was lucky maybe she could get away in a few hours and explore Seoul. It'd been a while since she'd been in Korea and she was wanted to see everything while she was here!

* * *

The long haired girl smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Her mother was helping prepare her for her date and they were having fun together messing about with some unusual hairstyle choices.

Ga Eul'd gone for something modern, more trendy than she would usually wear out, as they were going to the Rusted Iron - a cafe frequented by more artistic types. She fussed a bit with the asymmetrical blue skirt, it was cute but a little shorter on one side than she was typically comfortable with. A loose white blouse on top and a chunky teardrop necklace completed her look. Now if she could just decide what to do with her hair.

She wished Jan Di would answer her texts, she'd sent her pics of three different looks asking for an opinion but she hadn't responded. She tried not to sulk about it though as it probably meant she was very busy at the porridge shop. Yet she couldn't help feel that a distance that had sprung up between them recently. Maybe later, after her date, she could get away for a bit and they could meet up to talk like they used to.

* * *

After a rather uneventful end to the day, after the previous Jun Pyo dramatics, Yi Jeong drove by the place he was supposed to be taking Ga Eul to tonight. It seemed a quaint little cafe. The decor was peculiar but trendy he supposed, and he found the menu interesting but not exceptional. Stepping towards the back office he asked to speak to the owner. He didn't want the place too crowded for his date after all.

After a successful negotiation he'd convinced them to only allow in half the patrons and he would double whatever take they received for the night. The staff seemed excited by his plans and he was able to wrangle one of them to being his private server. Securing the best table on the second floor balcony he raced home to get ready.

The women he typically dated liked it when he showered them with gifts. From large bouquets, to expensive candies or elegant jewelry he'd done it all. However as he got ready, he considered that it was unlikely Ga Eul would appreciate any of those things.

'Maybe' he thought, as he was leaving to pick her up, 'something simpler would be better.'

* * *

He smiled up at her as she opened the door, and then froze. He knew she was pretty, and he was attracted to her, but he was momentarily stunned and it made his face flush.

"Is that for me?" she asked Yi Jeong when he stood there silently, holding a single pink rose out to her.

"Hmm? Oh, yes." he said handing it over. Offering her his arm they walked together to his car.

Ga Eul blushed under his gaze. She'd wanted to knock his socks off when he saw her and was pleased that she'd managed to leave him speechless.

Smiling meekly up at him, she made a show of smelling the rose he gave her while she waited for him to join her in the car.

"Are you ready Ga Eul-yang?" he asked, with a flirtatious wink. With a little smile on his face he drove off, already enjoying their first date.

* * *

AN:Thank you for reading chapter 2 in Seoul's Dawning.

We had some sexy JanHoo moments and the start of SoEul.

Oh and poor Jan Di she just can't seem to get a break. Maybe Yulina will come back and start cracking skulls...

In our next chapter:

SoEul date night

JanHoo date night - Lemon?

Woo Bin & Yulina finally talk face to face

Time for the Gala

As always I am a terrible proofreader so if you find errors let me know and I will correct.

Reviews fill my heart with glee and inspiration for the next chapter... still at least 3 more lemons on the way btw...

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again!

Thank you for reading chapter 3 in Seoul's Dawning. If you have yet to read Macau at Night I recommend you do so first as things will make more sense that way.

We are going to be a bit Yulina/Woo Bin heavy in this chapter but don't worry we've got JanHoo and some sweet SoEul too.

 **English**

 _ **Russian**_

Korean

No french this week...

Once again we bid Macau adieu and say HELLO Seoul!

* * *

Yulina had spent the day the same way she had for the last 18 months, going through the motions. After choosing a new gown she was stuck in fittings. Going back to school was actually a pleasant escape. She could sit in class and then disappear into her music lessons. The repetition of the practices allowed her mind to drift off.

Sitting with the gayageum on her lap her fingers took on a life of their own and soon she was playing the simple practice tune her professor insisted she started every lesson with. The instrument was very similar to the koto that she had studied in Japan and the zither she'd played in her childhood. She loved anything with strings and she liked to mix modern sounds with the traditional instruments and visa-versa.

It was why she was here, at Shin Hwa, in the first place. It was why she'd met Ji Hoo and Jan Di and all of her friends. It was why she wasn't friendless in a foreign country, no matter how alone she felt inside.

Pondering her day she remembered running into Ji Hoo in the hallway. It was going to take time for her to get used to that haircut, it made him look even younger, if that was possible. It was a good thing he cut it though, now she could go back to thinking of him as androgynous, he was almost getting cute before... almost.

Of course the thing that made him 'almost cute' wasn't his hair, it was the newfound joy on his face. He smiled like she'd never seen him do and he glowed radiant with love.

' _ **I guess love and being loved in return will do that to you.**_ '

She remembered Ryo's smile, she missed it along with his laughter, his smell, his arms around her, their jokes and games. It all disappeared when he did and it killed her that her memories were already fading so soon.

But she was a different person now, grief changes you, and she couldn't go back to being who she was. She wondered if Ryo would even recognize her anymore. Would he like who she was now? She doubted it.

Who she was now was cold, empty inside, unemotional. She enjoyed taking risks and challenging authority in a way she hadn't before. It gave her a rush, it made her feel something. Something was better than nothing.

So she took chances, got into fights, had sex with whoever and whenever she felt like it and ran wild. It was either that or shut down and fall apart, like Ji Hoo had.

She was glad for Ji Hoo, glad he found love and was healing, although she was a little envious. Not of Jan Di though, of his joy. It was something she'd probably never have again.

She'd never been interested in Ji Hoo THAT way. He was too feminine and youthful, too morose. She had enough of that herself, she wanted someone lively, sexy, and fun.

Their connection and friendship was based on music and their mutual suffering. His grief was obvious to her from the moment she met him, but she'd thought she was doing a better job hiding hers.

 ** _'I guess not_** ' she laughed to herself.

He'd seen immediately through her nonsense and called her out on it. After that he'd been a confidant of sorts, and she in turn would listen to his stories which is why she was able to figure out his feelings for Jan Di before even he did. And why she was so furious with him when he went after Seo Hyun, leaving Jan Di behind.

He'd grown up a lot since then and she was happy for him. He was becoming human again, and if he could maybe there was hope for her one day too.

* * *

Jan Di snuck away with Ji Hoo back to his place to get cleaned up. She was nervous they would get caught leaving campus but then again, when are the F4 ever asked to follow the rules.

Her arms held onto him tightly and she enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing past them. She could almost drift off leaning against his back, listening to the sound of his heart beating, she felt so safe.

She hadn't been back to Ji Hoo's house in some time and it was a beautiful as she remembered but slightly different. Maybe the furniture was reorganized, she couldn't put her finger on it but something had changed. She felt awkward being back here like this, for this.

Ji Hoo walked straight to his room leaving Jan Di alone in the hall. Unsure what to do she looked about for a little while before poking her head in the room. She could see him ahead of her cleaning up in the bathroom. He'd taken his shirt and trousers off and stood before the sink.

Jan Di tried not to blush, she'd seen more of him that that in the last few days but somehow this was different. It was relaxed, casual and somehow that made it more intimate. She was hypnotized just watching him and wandered closer. Leaning against the door frame she caught his eye in the bathroom mirror and he seemed surprised to find her watching him.

"Did I startle you Ji Hoo-yah?"

Turning around he tilted his head with a smile, and directed her to join him. Pulling her into his arms he kissed the top of her head. As he helped her take off her jacket he noticed the back of her skirt was pilled, probably from the concrete, and her shirt was wrinkled. He looked away as his thoughts drifted to how they became that way, it was too easy for him to become aroused around her.

He'd always managed to keep his body under control before but now, now it was significantly harder. All it took was a smile and the blood would start rushing down. He swallowed hard as he focused to control his growing erection, maybe it was best if he took some space.

"Jan Di-yah, I'll leave you to clean up. Call me if you need anything."

Looking around at the mass of toiletries laid out in front of her it occurred to Jan Di that what she really needed was a laundromat.

"Um just, do you maybe have something I could change into? I can try to wash these quickly but they'll need some time to dry and"

"I've got just the thing."

* * *

Madam Kang reviewed the guest list for the party next Friday. She was expecting the usual large turn out and publicity but she wasn't interested in the who's who of attendees.

She was interested in one attendee. One presumptuous, arrogant girl who had caused nothing but problems for her family. She'd seen the pictures of Guem Jan Di with Yoon Ji Hoo and they disgusted her. She always knew the girl was nothing but a whore but to jump from man to man like that!

If that Yoon Ji Hoo wanted her he could have her, although she was shocked how low he'd sunk. She had considered inviting Min Seo Hyun, to remind Yoon Ji Hoo of the standards that were expected of him. However the consequences of doing so could push Guem Jan Di back to her son and she wouldn't risk that.

It would be better if Jun Pyo cut his ties with the F4 completely. Perhaps seeing his ex-best friend with that girl at the gala would make him understand what a negative influence they always were. She'd always tried to make him understand this but he'd stubbornly held onto his three childhood friends. He wasn't a child anymore though. He was the future head of the company and it was time to start acting like it.

She'd make this perfectly clear to everyone on Friday. She's announce the merger and introduce the guests of honor and, just to be sure, she'd make sure that Guem Jan Di had a front row seat for the whole thing.

* * *

"This was supposed to be a present for Sunday." Ji Hoo said as he buttoned up his shirt and handed her the bag

Jan Di cocked an eyebrow at him before opening it up and slowly she pulled out a beautiful yellow dress. She brought it up to her body and held it against her, the silky material billowed beautifully when she twirled it around.

"It's beautiful Ji Hoo-yah, but why?"

"Have you forgotten so soon?" he asked smirking. "You looked beautiful that night." He approached her slowly and raised his hand to caress her cheek.

They just stared at each other a few moments before he closed the distance. His kiss was soft and lingering, making her entire body tingle.

"I'll be waiting for you in the living room." he said giving her another soft kiss before he went.

Jan Di felt like she was floating on air. Why was it that when she was with Jun Pyo she was always nervous and uncomfortable?

'Yet with Ji Hoo...' she sighed holding the dress against her. 'With Ji Hoo...'. Was this what love did to you? If so she never wanted it to stop.

She walked out to join him and found him playing his guitar in the living room. She always enjoyed hearing him play and sat next to him listening eagerly to his beautiful voice.

The melody was simple and haunting. Each note made her heart pang as he began to sing a lonely love song.

Hearing her sniffle he looked up into her eyes, saddened to see tears forming there. Immediately he stopped playing and laid the guitar aside, taking her into his arms.

"Jan Di-yah.."

"Did you mean it, you said... you said..." she sniffed unable to get the words out.

"I... I wrote that song about you, about how I fell in love with you but could never tell you."

Jan Di nodded against his chest, his song was full of sadness and suffering. Had she done that to him?

"I never knew. I never wanted to hurt you. I only ever want to see you happy Ji Hoo-yah."

He allowed the love he felt for her to fill him, how could he have ever not loved her?

"I am, I am, I'm so very happy. I never thought it was possible to feel this way. I love you more than I thought possible..."

"and I love you Ji Hoo-yah. Promise me if I ever do anything to upset you again you'll tell me, I don't want any secrets between us. Do you know how important you are to me?" she replied looking up at him, her hands clutching his shirt tight.

Her words made his heart thump wildly and he leaned down to kiss her, again and again and again. Slowly the tension began to ease and their kisses became mixed with smiles and laughter.

"I will have to write you a new song." Ji Hoo said in between kisses.

"Just the one?" Jan Di asked smirking.

"Mmm I shall write you a song for everyday we are together." he replied, running his hands up and down her arms.

"I don't know if even YOU are capable of writing that many songs." she pouted in mock worry.

"I'm up for the challenge." he whispered in her ear.

Leaning over her he watched as she licked her lips, her hooded eyes beckoning him to kiss her senseless. A brief thought about what time it was, and that they should be getting back soon, flitted in one ear and out the other as he sank down into her arms.

The feel of her tongue touching his own as they deepened their kiss made them both moan. Content to kiss her all day Ji Hoo settled into a comfortable rhythm twirling around and sucking on her tongue. Once again he ached for her, he longed for her, but she was here and she was finally his.

There was no rush.

* * *

The auburn haired man dragged his feet as he walked towards the music building. He knew Yulina's schedule by heart and headed to catch her coming out of her last studio session. They hadn't spoken since the plane and he wasn't sure he was ready to. He'd had to work up his nerve to stop by the penthouse earlier, now he was just going to wing it and hope for the best.

He opened the door a sliver and saw her there, as usual she was the last one to leave. She sat at the piano with her hair pulled back in an insanely messy bun that accentuated her long neck and striking features. He'd wondered if his heart was getting over her and now he had his answer, a succinct no.

With a deep breath he entered the room and walked over to her. She looked at him curiously, raising an eye as she closed the piano. Woo Bin tried to give her a casual smile even though inside his stomach was doing somersaults.

"Song Woo Bin, can I help you? Oh, did Ji Hoo-yah find you?"

"Ah, yeah actually that's why I'm here."

"Do tell." She said curiously, turning to face him.

"Shin Hwa's throwing a party next Friday, and Ji Hoo's worried cause the witch invited Jan Di too."

The Russian girl wasn't sure how this involved her, "...well no one's forcing them to go..."

"You know what they're like. They're going."

"They sure do like to dig their own holes." She said rolling her eyes.

"Don't I know it."

"So what's the plan, I assume there IS a plan."

Woo Bin rubbed the back of head, "not exactly but, um. Do you want to go, to look after Jan Di-yah" he quickly added.

"Do you think it will come to that?"

"I really hope not." he mumbled somberly.

A silence lingered between them as both contemplated what Madam Kang could be planning.

"...I'll see if I can score a ticket, maybe I can get something through the music program."

"Or... you could come with me if you like." The Don Juan said, trying to be flirtatious but coming off more as nervous.

"You don't have a date already?" She replied, making him uncomfortable. "I'm surprised."

"Nothing I can't cancel." he blustered waving his hand dismissively at the idea.

Her tinkling laughter made his heart soar, "Well I'm honored."

Woo Bin nodded, smirking to himself, he looked down at the floor. Was she flirting with him? He wasn't sure anymore.

* * *

The motorcycle slowed in front of the dry cleaners and Jan Di stepped off. Waiting until Sunday before getting to spend time with her like this again seemed impossible.

She handed him the white helmet and he took his off too.

"Jan Di-yah, would now be a good time to meet your family?"

She blanched at his words, a good time? There was no such thing as a good time!

"Well, um, that is... are you sure?" she asked tepidly.

"You will be there?"

She nodded at him, confused by his question.

"Then I'm sure." Taking her hand in his he allowed her to lead him up the stairs.

As the reached the door Jan Di started to panic. "You know you don't have to, it's not like there's a rule or anything..."

"Is there a reason you don't want your family to meet me?"

"No no, that's not it, I'm sure they will like you... it's more... well they can be intense."

"Should I be scared then my otter?"

"Maybe... just a little." She smiled holding out her fingers a pinch.

* * *

He was staring at her. She knew he'd want to talk sooner or later but she really wasn't in the mood for it. 'Better to just get it over with I guess.'

"So, I heard you stopped by..."

Woo Bin quickly caught her eyes to gauge her reaction. Was she pleased? Annoyed? She looked... amused?

"They didn't give you a hard time I hope."

"What?"

"My brother and father?"

" **NO.** No I mean, they were very...uh nice."

He sighed before continuing, it had been troubling him all day and he had to know, "Yuli-ssi? Why didn't you tell me about Ryo?"

The words she'd been about to say died on her lips as he said his name.

Ryo.

She hung her head embarrassed, she didn't know what to say.

"I would have listened, I mean.. I told you things I never told ANYONE else."

She nodded at the truth in his words, she was sure he really would have listened but that was never the problem.

"I know. It's not that. It's just... not relevant. New country, new friends, new lovers. I moved on." She turned around on the bench and opened the piano. Tinkering with the keys she put on a fake smile.

Woo Bin furrowed his brows watching her display. Sympathetically he approached her and reached down for her hand. He wanted to pull her close, but it wasn't his place.

"You're a truly awful liar you know that?" he replied instead trying to get her to smile.

Frustrated with her family for telling him about her late boyfriend she grew irate. "Tell me what you want to hear then."

"What I want? What happened Yuli-ssi? Why won't you talk to me?"

"There's nothing to say."

"DON'T." He bellowed at her, kneeling down he grabbed her upper arms and stared hard into her eyes. "I can't help if you don't let me."

"I don't need help Song Woo Bin, and if I did I wouldn't turn to you." she spat. "Don't trouble yourself with me any longer. I can get the details from Jan Di and meet you there."

They stared hard at each other, his warm brown eyes searching her cold blue ones, hoping she'd change her mind but it was not to be.

Swallowing hard he nodded in understanding and let her go.

"Yuli-ssi... I'm sorry" he whispered.

"...are you?" she asked casually.

How could she even ask that? "You know I am."

A wicked gleam sparked in the Russian girls eyes, her irritation growing. "Are you sorry for what you did or are you sorry you got caught? Oh, maybe you were going to tell me later. Is that it?"

"How can you be so heartless?" he said rising to leave.

"Well how about this then?" She called out after him. "Next time you get your bone on give me a call and we can make it a threesome."

Gnashing his teeth at her callous words he paused at the door. "You've made your point."

Yulina sat rigid on the bench waiting for him to leave. He had no business asking her about her past, it barely was his concern before and it most certainly wasn't now.

She sat there another half hour before leaving as her brain went over and over their conversation, it had started out alright hadn't it?

She'd felt nothing when she said the harsh words, just a need to make him leave, but after seeing his reaction she regretted it. She wasn't sure how she felt about him anymore, conflicted she knew she'd have to apologize, although... now that it'd occurred to her the idea of a threesome with him was rather exciting. Hmm but who could be the third?

'So many choices... mmm... kinky...'

* * *

Yoon Ji Hoo walked downstairs to his bike, Jan Di trialing after him. Looking up he saw a trio of smiling faces waving down to him and he waved back a little. Their enthusiasm for him made him feel bashful, he wasn't used to so many people he actually cared about fawning over him.

"Jan Di-yah?" he asked unsure what she'd say, "am I allowed to kiss you goodnight?" He motioned with his eyes upstairs, silently asking if it would be alright in front of her family.

She knew she was going to be in for a lot of teasing, unwanted advice and awkward comments from her family so she wasn't sure it was a good idea. Just as she was about to apologize and say no she looked up into his eyes and melted under his gaze.

With a little smirk she grabbed his hand and led him under the awning, away from prying eyes. It was supposed to be a quick kiss but before they knew it several minutes had gone by, punctuated by the sound of her brother standing in the doorway clearing his throat.

"Just be glad it's me and not omma." He replied running back up the stairs to escape Jan Di's glower.

"I wish you could stay."

"So do I, perhaps another time. I haven't been invited after all."

She laughed a little as she remembered Jun Pyo's uninvited sleep over.

"That may be for the best actually... but if you really want to... I'm sure we can arrange something."

* * *

Jan Di slept fitfully that night. Her mind kept going back when Jun Pyo stayed over. How he had slept on the floor, gone to the public baths and made Kimchi with her family. She tried to imagine Ji Hoo in the same situation.

The idea of him sleeping on the floor, well maybe, but the idea of him in the public bath houses! She squealed in laughter into her pillows.

She'd ask her parents to invite him over tomorrow after work. It wasn't the right time to make Kimchi but she was sure they could come up with something to do.

Her phone buzzed stirring her from her daydreams and she leaned over to reach for it.

Frowning at the caller ID she answered it worriedly, "Yuli-ssi? Wait, slow down. No it's alright, I wasn't sleeping anyway."

"Oh. Yeah, maybe that's best. Okay I'll see you in the morning."

Jan Di covered her mouth to hush her scream. "You said what?" She felt her body flush as she listened to her friend relate her story.

"Look, I know you're mad at him but, well, he is. He's right you know. Look no I'm not saying that, just we're here okay."

"Oh that's right! I'll have to give her a call in the morning before work."

"We went there once a while back, it was nice. Not sure it's So Yi Jeong's kind of place but it was nice of him to let Ga Eul pick a place she was comfortable at."

"Right!"

"Do you think you'll ever get back together with him?"

"It feels weird you two not joined at the hip..."

"Oh Yuli-ssi! That's no, I didn't need to know that! No we have not done that yet. Well I don't know when..."

"Don't you dare!"

"I am too fun."

* * *

Song Woo Bin arrived at the Yoon residence early the next morning. He declined Ji Hoo's offers of tea or snacks and they both settled themselves down a bit awkwardly in the living room.

They barely sat down when the taller man moodily said, "I'm really annoyed with you, do you know that?".

Ji Hoo frowned, this could only mean one thing. "You talked with Yuli-ssi then."

"Why did you even have to tell me... you've both said it was meaningless. So why did you have to tell me? And then yesterday, why do you even want to attend? You know that witch is planning something, why even put Jan Di in the firing line? I, just don't ask me for any more favors for a while okay."

"Woo Bin-ah, you're my friend. You're both my friends, it wouldn't be right to keep secrets, I couldn't live with myself."

"Well at least your conscience was cleared, my relationship exploded but Yoon Ji Hoo feels better."

"You did that yourself."

Ji Hoo flinched when Woo Bin aggressively jumped up. "I need to go."

"Woo Bin-ah wait, maybe I can talk to Yuli-ssi again."

"Don't, just don't do me any favors. I'm starting to understand why Gu Jun Pyo clocked you."

The ginger haired man stood agape as his friend walked to the front door. He knew it, Woo Bin denied it before but, he blamed him.

This couldn't go on, he wouldn't let this go on one more minute. Grabbing his phone and coat he headed out the door.

"Yuli-ssi where are you?'

* * *

Saturday was date night. As Yi Jeong drove them to the Rusted Iron Ga Eul couldn't help but notice all the couples walking hand in hand. This was their first official date, and her nerves were starting to kick in. He'd made it perfectly clear before that she wasn't his type and she wondered if she shouldn't have said yes so easily.

"How was your trip to Macau?" she asked hoping to start some kind of conversation.

"It was dull but then again I've been there before, you would have probably loved it."

"I hope I get a chance to visit it some time. Maybe when I'm older."

"Where would you like to travel to Ga Eul-yang? If you could go anywhere?"

"Oh." she paused to think, there were so many places in the world but there was one that stood out to her. "Promise me you won't laugh first."

"Ga Eul-yang?"

"Promise." She said looking at him seriously.

"I promise I won't laugh."

"...I'd like to go to Paris one day."

"Ga Eul-yang I am curious as to why you thought I would laugh at that." he asked genuinely.

"I expected you'd think it was corny, the city of love and all." she said rolling her eyes.

Noticing the light blush that crept up her face he smiled gently at her. "Everyone should go to Paris at least once."

She hesitantly looked up and caught his eyes, he looked sincere and she smiled back at him.

Yi Jeong took a deep breath and turned back to watch the road. For a moment there he'd really wanted to lean over and kiss her. But it was too soon, not yet.

As they entered the cafe Ga Eul noticed the place was surprisingly quiet for a Saturday and she was slightly disappointed. She liked the liveliness of the clientele, it was part of it's charm. Artists would come in and start painting in the corner, poets and musicians did improv and street performers would come in to entertain now and again.

Sighing to herself she supposed at least this way they'd get better service. In fact, from the way the server seemed to recognize Yi Jeong, she imagined they would get excellent service.

"So Yi Jeong... have you been here before by any chance?" She asked as they were led upstairs to the balcony.

"What makes you ask that?" He asked innocently, taking a sip of his water.

"Yi Jeong-Sunbae?" Ga Eul asked in a tone that clearly signified her disbelief.

"ah... well I did come by earlier today to have a look around. There's nothing wrong with that is there?"

"No.. of course not." she said. "So in your look around you liked it?"

Casting his eyes around the room he searched for the right thing to say. "I thought it was nice."

"Nice." The young girl repeated softly, a bit hurt.

"Mmm, but seeing it a second time..." he began, reaching for her hand, "I think it's perfect."

* * *

Although there were a few rocky patches Yi Jeong considered it a successful date. He was working to reign in his worst impulses and just spend time with Ga Eul getting to know her, instead of trying to seduce her. As it was getting late, and he knew she had a long shift tomorrow at the porridge shop, Yi Jeong took her home.

"Ga Eul-yang did you have a nice time tonight?"

"Very much so, it's only a shame you didn't get to see all the interesting characters who come into the cafe. I don't understand why it was so quiet tonight."

"I may have had something to do with that. Don't be mad. I just thought, since it's our FIRST date, being able to hear each other speak would be nice."

"Oh, well you can pick somewhere more to your liking next time Sunbae."

"...next time Ga-Eul-yang?" he asked suggestively with a twinkle in his eye.

"I mean, that is, I wasn't trying to suggest..."

"Next time sounds nice. In fact are you free Friday night?"

* * *

AN: Oh dear oh dear, what did you guys think?

I gave the lemon a miss for this chapter as I have some more interesting ideas of what I want to do but it's too early in the story for that.

Even I'm a little sad for Woo Bin at this point, Yulina is kinda being a bitch but she's pretty messed up.

SoEul is progressing slowly along, which I think is a nice change of pace for Yi Jeong.

Next time:

The Shin Hwa gala at last

Madam Kang vs the F4 & friends

Engaged you say?

As always a terrible proofreader, I'll make corrections as I find them.

I appreciate all reviews, let me know what you like and want to see more of.

XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there! Thanks for checking out Chapter 4 in Seoul's Dawning.

Now there will be ADULT themes, lemony ones. So not for the bashful. Don't flame me people.

Things are steadily moving along in their lives, some good bits, some not so good bits and we spend some time delving into the friendships between the characters before moving into some more ahem adult things and JanHoo goodness.

 **English, _Russian,_** _French,_ Korean - got it?

Ready, steady... HELLO SEOUL!

* * *

Ji Hoo met Yulina outside of the porridge shop. She'd actually been inside talking with Jan Di about Sunday's date with him and she couldn't help a little smile crossing her face at the thought of them together.

Waving to Jan Di as he got off his bike, he ran in to give her a quick kiss and Yulina waited for him to return.

"Alright, let's walk" The golden boy commanded upon returning, and he wandered off.

The lithe girl watched him go for a little while wondering how long it would take him to turn around and call her over.

One minute and 12 seconds later Ji Hoo turned and gave her a rather annoyed look from down the street. Crossing his arms he scowled as she VERY slowly made her way over to him.

" _Did I do something to deserve your ire? Or are you just in a bad mood?_ " The Russian girl asked.

Dressed in his usual white he brushed off a spot on a nearby bench before sitting down and indicating she should join him.

' _ **Oh this is going to be fun...'**_ she thought.

"I saw Woo Bin this morning, he was rather upset with me, do you know why?"

Yulina shook her head no, if anything she'd imagine Woo Bin would be upset with HER not Ji Hoo.

"He blames me for your break up. Do you blame me too?"

"No of course not. He shouldn't blame you, it's immature of him."

"But he does. And he's allowed to feel that way. He's clearly very upset."

The Russian girl pulled at her curls and groaned. " _Why is he so emotional?"_

" _You really don't know?"_

 _"I can't love him the way he wants me to."_ She hung her head.

Placing his hand under her chin, the tawny haired man raised her head back up and gave her a stern look. " _I don't believe that. If I can heal I know you can."_

She pulled away annoyed, crossing her arms and leaning back. _"What's the big deal, it's just a break up. Yes I liked him and now I don't. I just don't look at him the same way anymore."_

 _"You've retreated. He hurt you and you ran back into your pain to hide. You don't think I've done that?"_ He said looking at her out of the side of his eyes.

Yulina laughed halfheartedly, _"You know maybe you're the witch."_

He shook his head amused, _"No if I were a witch I would have turned you into a frog by now."_

With a chortle she bumped him with her elbow. " _I love you too Ji hoo. And you couldn't turn me into a frog because I would have already turned you into a rabbit."_

 _"I'd make a good rabbit."_

 _"Better hope Jan Di doesn't like rabbit stew..."_

* * *

Yulina pinned the smaller girl back against the desk. Staring down at her she could see the nervousness in her eyes.

"Shh, don't be shy." She cooed, stroking her cheek with the back of her hand she looked her up and down. "She doesn't see you does she? No matter how much you try."

"...no..." came the younger girls small voice.

The Russian girl slid her hand down her cheek and brushed one finger over her lips. She could hear her breathing become heavy with lust.

"I'm going to touch you now, and if you let me, I'll make you scream."

A shiver went down the Korean girls spine as Yulina's hand traced a line down her neck.

"Aah" she cried out when the curly haired girl's hand squeezed her left breast.

As the taller girl loomed over her he heard her whisper in her ear, "how long have you been waiting for this?"

The squeezing and kneading continued, driving their bodies into a frenzy of want. His own cock hard and ready he listened to their panting. "Too long."

"I can tell." With one last hard twist of her nipple Yulina asked "are you ready?"

Biting her lip she nodded and, smirking, the Russian girl slid her hand down. Past her hip she felt for the frill at the edge of the short skirt. When her fingers touched it she hooked them under the hem and slowly she slid her fingers up her thigh.

The anticipation was overwhelming and made his body ache. He could see the girl's knees begin to tremble as Yulina's fingers crept higher up her thigh and she jumped when they first brushed against her black panties.

"...and there you are..."

She looked up in awe at the older woman's face as she pressed her fingers through her panties against her clit. It was so much better than she could have expected she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning.

Yulina teased her, leaning down almost within reach but not kissing her. Her fingers pressed hard, she rubbed the swollen clit around, enjoying being able to make the girl tremble so much.

"You're close aren't you... but there's something else you need isn't there."

She spread her legs out wider allowing Yulina access to more of her body, and still rubbing her clit she began to slide her fingers underneath the panties until she found it.

"There it is." she whispered huskily into her ear as she pulled her underwear away. Fully exposed she moaned when Yulina pressed her fingers deep within her folds. "There's something you need, your body calls out for it and you aren't even sure what it is. I can feel your need."

Both girls looked down watching as Yulina slid her fingers back from her folds and found the opening into her body. It was slick with her juices, they were nearly dripping out of her.

Twirling her fingers around her entrance and then dipping the tips into her body, the girl moaned at her every word.

"It's here, you need something, something hard, something long, something to pound into you over and over. Isn't that right Woo Bin-ah?"

Yulina turned giving him a sultry look, holding the girl in place and returning her fingers to her clit. She writhed and moaned but Yulina was watching her ex-boyfriend now. His face had flushed, being caught watching them.

"Why don't you come here, you know you want to."

It was true his body was craving it but it was all too messed up.

"C'mon she needs it, don't you sweetheart, let's make her scream together."

Hypnotized by his lust he walked over to join them by the desk. Yulina licked her lips as he approached.

"Do it Woo Bin, fuck her. Fuck her hard." Continuing to move her fingers around the girls clit she pulled her body back exposing her entrance to him.

"Just slide it in there, I want to watch you make her scream."

It was sorely tempting but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Yuli no."

She pulled him against her with her free hand as the girl bucked and thrust into her hand. "Oh she's so close. Don't you want to cum?"

Yulina kissed him fiercely, ravenously he responded in kind. The little moans of the girl beside them fueling their passion.

"I can see you're ready" Yulina said as she released his lips. Her hand grabbed his groin, "do you know how much you turn me on?"

He moaned as she played with his hard cock, his will was weakening against her.

"At least give her a good finger bang, c'mon" reaching for his hand Yulina slid it down and into the girls juices. His fingers coated, she directed him down towards her opening and, as each of them stared lustfully at each other, she pushed his fingers inside of her.

The girl immediately bucked up in pleasure, now laying nearly horizontal on the desk.

Woo Bin rammed his fingers hard into the girls body with a grunt as Yulina played with her clit. All three of them were breathing hard and heavy.

"I want you Yuli." He called out to her when the girl they were fingering began to cry out in pleasure. Woo Bin could feel the walls close around his fingers and it made him pound her harder. Moving his fingers faster as her orgasm rocked her body Woo Bin grabbed Yulina to him in a deep kiss.

Her own fingers were flicking the girls clit and the two of them made her body shake.

"not nearly as much as I want you." She moaned in response.

"Aaaaah, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Both Yulina and Woo Bin watched as the girl bucked and swirled her hips. Flinging her legs apart wider she called out for more.

"Do it to her, make her scream."

With a growl Woo Bin slid two more fingers into her body, now banging her with four fingers the girl seemed to have forgotten all about Yulina. As Woo Bin's breathing escalated and his fingers became more coated in the girls slick juices Yulina took the opportunity to come around behind him.

Wrapping her arms around his waist she slid her hand down the front of his pants, squeezing at his long shaft as she went. Unable to wait one more second she undid his trousers and pulled his cock out.

"Oh yes Yuli" he cried out as she slid her fingers over his head, spreading his precum around.

" **Fuck her and I'll fuck you**." She whispered into his ear giving him a playful nip.

"Oh Yuli." He cried when she began to stroke him.

The girl, nearly forgotten, was thrusting against Woo Bin's hand eager for more pleasure and he resumed banging his fingers into her, catching her clit with his thumb to make her cry out more."

The more she cried out the faster Yuli became and soon it was taking all of his control not to throw the other girl aside and take Yuli then and there.

"Huh, huh, huh, huh, oh I'm so close, just a bit more, there yes there. Faster, faster, yes shove it in me." The girl cried out as Woo Bin started fisting her. She threw her head back in pleasure and let her second orgasm consumer her, riding it out as she came and her juices gushed all over his hand."

The orgasm made his body quake and he wanted Yulina to finish like that too. Bent over the other girls body, his free hand keeping him from falling down, Yulina rubbed his cock back and forth, he was hitting the point of no return.

Woo Bin pulled his hand out of the quietly quivering girl and wiped it off on his pants. Throwing his head back he moaned. This wasn't even remotely how he imagined they'd get back together but it was amazing, it was so sexy. He started humping her hand, begging for her to give him his release.

"I can't take much more, god Yuli I need to be in you."

"Then come here" she called, when he turned around he saw she had stripped naked and his eyes went wide. He lifted her in his arms and slid into her wet, warm body. Stumbling to the nearest wall he began to thrust into her. His teeth grazed her neck and her low groan pushed him on.

"AH... AH... YULI, YULI, Yuli be mine!" he cried out as he came. His hands crushed her to his body and he buried his face in her chest.

He let every shake and tremble run through him refusing to let her go even after he was done.

"Yuli, come back to me."

She reached up to kiss him, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"It's too late for that."

"NO, I won't let you go." He answered angrily grinding his hips into her. "You're mine."

"No, I'm Ji Hoo-yah's"

Woo Bin's eyes went wide as an alarm blared through the room. He reached next to him to turn it off and found he was alone in bed.

'I don't understand' It was growing a bit foggy but he'd been making love with Yulina, they were with someone else though, and then what happened?

Shaking his head he started to climb out of bed but he had a massive hard on and it throbbed in pain. He'd have to take care of that or he'd never get anything done today. Pulling his underwear off he laid back against the headboard. He looked from himself to his underwear and back again. He'd cum in his sleep?

Deciding to ignore it he licked his palm and grabbed a hold of his cock. Maybe he'd remember later, for now he'd just think of Yuli.

* * *

' _I think you're an idiot even thinking about bringing Jan Di to this thing."_

He shook his head _, "She wants to go. She wants to show Madam Kang that she's not afraid."_

 _"She should be afraid though."_

Neither said anything for along while. Yulina considered the various tricks and stunts the witch was capable of doing, she was sure she was going to try to humiliate Jan Di somehow.

 _"So how is she going to do it then? She's gotta be thinking of a way to single her out. How would she do it?"_

 _"She could make her dance..."_ Ji Hoo said remembering how she stood on his feet not so long ago.

 _"No she'd have to know you would dance with her and rescue her. It has to be something else."_

 _"She could... make her give a toast."  
_

 _"Okay, that's a possibility, maybe you could write something generic in advance."  
_

 _"I can do that"_ The ginger haired man replied. Taking out his phone he began to text a note to himself. _  
_

 _"What else could it be? What would be the worst way she could humiliate her? Was the thing Jan Di is most anxious about?"_

 _"Not fitting in. I'll take care of that too, she'll look like a princess."_

 _"I'm still nervous. Did you hear she's got a full orchestra playing and a special string quartet too?"_

 _"Jan Di can't play any instruments..."_ he mumbled to himself. _  
_

 _"...just to be safe maybe you should teach her a little something. I can be backup, maybe I can even sneak something in."_ Yulina tried to think of what could be small enough she could bring in without arousing suspicion.

 _"Can you think of anything else she could do?"  
_

 _"Dump cake on her head? I wouldn't put anything past her. Maybe we should have a change of clothes at the ready..."_

Nodding Ji Hoo got up and began making calls. He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Jan Di sat with Ga Eul listening to her go on about her date with Yi Jeong. Apparently it had gone well, very well by the smile on her best friend's face. She felt awful for missing her calls and texts that night. Maybe she needed a new phone, hers didn't seem to ever hold a charge anymore.

Hers. It wasn't really hers though, it was a gift wasn't it.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she nodded and smiled appreciatively as Ga Eul recounted every word of their date. She'd worried about this, her best friend was falling for the playboy. She'd have to have a word with So Yi Jeong.

"So Jan Di-yah what are YOUR plans for tonight?" Ga Eul teased with an enormous grin on her face.

Jan Di blushed. She'd forgotten to tell her about how Ji Hoo met her family, he even stayed over last night. Albeit on the floor in the living room but they'd still managed a little alone time after the others were sleeping.

"Actually, um would it be okay if I told my parents I was staying over at yours tonight?" Jan Di winced awaiting her friend's scream.

She wasn't waiting long.

"Aaaah Jan Di-yah, Omo, have you already? Are you planning to?"

Swiftly waving her hands to get the long haired girl to stop talking, especially so near to the Masters ears, she answered a bit flustered. "No, no, no, not THAT."

"It's just we haven't had much time together since Macau and well... I miss him."

"Eeeeeeee, oh you guys are so sweet! But I have to know, what happened in Macau to make you change your mind?"

Jan did looked down and picked at an imperfection in the tables edge. "It wasn't any one thing. I think I've always loved him, he's, he's the most wonderful man I've ever met."

Ga Eul took in her friend's blissful expression, she was happy that Jan Di was happy but still she wondered about this sudden turn around. She'd always thought Ji Hoo was a better match for her but tried to be supportive when she stated dating Jun Pyo.

"Oh! I didn't tell you, Yi Jeong-Sunbae asked me out for next Friday!"

* * *

 _"Did Jan Di mention that I met her parents Friday?"_

 _"Ah, NO! If she'd told me I'd have mentioned that!"_

Ji Hoo sighed as he put away his phone. She was always teasing him, well two could play at that game...

 _"I don't think they liked me"_

 _"What makes you say that?"_

 _"Her father took a swing at me. I wonder is there something about me that makes people want to punch me?"_

Yulina's eyes widened in surprise but he appeared to be lost in thought.

Confused, the Russian girl hadn't yet worked out he was joking. " _Just what. Start over."_

Ji Hoo crossed his legs and trying to be flippant about the whole thing he leaned back, putting his hands behind his head.

" _Her brother found her diary and started reading it at the table, it was very... descriptive. I thought her mom was going to faint at one point."_

He was trying not to look at Yulina, as he knew he wouldn't be able to keep a straight face, so he looked off in the distance instead.

" _I think there was something in it about me being... hung? I think that was the word, Jan Di said she learned it from you. You may not be welcome there either."_

Yulina turned seven shades of red, she HAD taught Jan Di that word. And she did suspect, after the whole hospital incident that this was the case, but to hear him say it. She moved her arms alternating between covering her eyes and full scale panic.

Ji Hoo had turned to face her on the bench and was amusing himself studying her reaction.

~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~

The meeting had in fact gone very well and although they were clearly flustered and surprised they were very gracious, a bit overly so in fact. They didn't take much convincing to let him stay over the next night. He wanted to make a good impression so he asked Jan Di to help him pack a few things. She suggested bringing a t-shirt and lounge pants instead of his silk pajamas and to only bring absolute essentials. In all his years he'd never had a sleepover before, certainly not at his new girlfriends house, there was a lot to learn.

He was expected to sleep with the boys on the floor, which was certainly a new experience, but it gave him trouble falling asleep, as Jan Di's brother snored up a storm and he was used to the quiet of his empty house.

Silently he got up to get a drink and saw Jan Di standing in the hallway. Her simple blue pajamas were a bit small and accentuated her lean figure. She smiled shyly at him and as usual it made his body react.

With light steps he walked over to her and she pulled him further back into the house to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Astonished at her behavior he just stood there. What was she thinking? Did she want to continue where they left off at his house?

"Whew, now we can talk."

Of course... talk.

"What do you need to talk about that requires so much secrecy?"

"No it's not that it's just... they're all such gossips." Jan Di admitted reluctantly.

"Do you plan on doing something to make them gossip?"

"Yoon Ji Hoo stop teasing me." she said punching him lightly in the arm.

Wrapping his arms around her body he drew her close to him and leaned down until he could feel her warm breath.

"I would never dare tease you my otter." he said in a low voice hovering centimeters away from her lips.

So drawn into his eyes and overwhelmed by his touch it took Jan Di a moment to compose herself.

"Yoon Ji Hoo, you're doing it again."

"It doesn't count this time though..."

"...and why is that?"

His lips eagerly reached for her own enveloping her in a deep, sensual kiss. He turned them around so she was leaning against the door and he was pressed against her. Struggling to restrain himself he broke the kiss before it took him over.

"I really should get back."

Nodding mindlessly Jan Di went to unlock the door and let him out.

"Only just there WAS one thing I was going to ask for." she asked, unconsciously twisting her foot coyly behind her.

His curiosity peaked, he gazed tenderly at her. He'd bring her the moon on a stick if she asked for it. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I couldn't sleep and I thought you might be able to help..."

"Is that all? Do you want a kiss or..."

"Or?" she asked waiting expectantly.

"Or." he replied huskily drawing her once more to him.

He could still feel the press of her body against his, the way she wrapped her shapely legs around his waist as he lifted her and threw their bodies against the wall. The hot trail of kisses down his neck, the feel of her soft breasts in his hands. He'd had to bite his lip to keep from moaning out her name when she trailed her nails down his back. He could still feel the little cut he'd made there even now.

How far would they have taken things had her little brother not knocked on the door?

~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~

 _"Yoon Ji Hoo WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"_

Yulina's shout startled him out of his reverie and he nearly fell off the bench when he realized he had a VERY apparent hard on.

"Yuli-ssi!" He drew back covering himself awkwardly, turning about to make sure no one else had seen.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. Ah, my mind."

"...yeah I get that... "

He was killing her, they both were. She was incredibly horny since leaving Woo Bin and two of her best friends couldn't stop making a point of how they were having sex.

She had to shake the mental image out of her head, it had found itself in there far too often for her liking.

' _ **Thatcher in a bikini, Thatcher in a bikini, Thatcher in a bikini... whew... ok better.'**_

Yulina could see that his body had settled back down and imagined that he was pretty humiliated by it.

 _ **'Bwa ha ha, perfect..'**_ her mind cackled in delight.

Now she just had to keep a straight face...

 _"So... I hear you're rather hung..."_ she taunted. _  
_

The bug eyes she received in response were hilarious, and clearly uncomfortable he quickly cast his eyes down to the ground.

' _ **Totally worth it.'**_

 _ **"** So, I'm going to guess they DIDN'T hate you..." _The raven haired girl laughed.

Still looking down at the ground he mumbled out a quick response. " _Uh, yeah... it went well..."_

 _"So I saw... so... I'm wondering, just in the interest of truth, should I tell Jan Di?"_

All the color drained from Ji Hoo's face and he gave her a sickly look. "... _please don't"._

 _"This means you owe me one..."_

* * *

Ga Eul and Yulina bid adieu to their friends as they left for their date. Both had agreed to cover for Jan Di and Yulina had slipped her a condom just in case. Business was always slow this time on Sundays, there was only this strange old man dressed for winter eating slowly in the corner. The 'Master' had prepared some ridiculously elaborate meal for him.

Ga Eul said she'd never seen her boss act like that and both girls took turns guessing why.

"He's been replaced by a robot alien from the future who knows the grandad holds the secret to immortality."

"Yuli-ssi, your ideas are always ridiculous."

"Alright you go then..."

"I say... he's really his long lost father."

"Oh that's so boring, no he's definitely blackmailing your boss and he's paying him in dinners instead of money."

"Hmm... I could almost believe that one." the younger girl laughed bemused.

"I need to go out... "

"You're leaving?"

"No not now, I mean maybe later. I'm so tired of sitting around, I need to burn off some steam. HEY, maybe we can go to a club after work!"

Ga Eul shook her head, "I doubt I can Yuli-ssi, my parents will be expecting me and you know how nervous they get when I work late."

"Not even if I promised we'd bring a body guard? Please, please can you ask?" she begged with puppy dog eyes.

'What are the chances they're going to say yes.' she thought and she agreed to at least ask.

* * *

She pointed out the lane and directed him to pull over. Walking the last few meters Jan Di had directed Ji Hoo to a private little green space near a stream and laid out a picnic for them.

"You didn't have to do all this." he said kneeling down by her side.

Blowing her bangs out of her eyes she was completely engrossed in laying everything out properly. "I know I didn't have to, I wanted to... There."

Taking his hand she pulled Ji Hoo down onto his side and she laid opposite him. "Isn't this better?"

"What would I do without you otter?" The amount of effort she put into such a simple outing amazed him.

"Well.. I imagine you wouldn't be picnicking for starters. And you'd definitely be hungry."

She snatched up a piece of egg roll and took a bite. A mischievous gleam was growing in Ji Hoo's eyes and soon she dodging his attempts to steal her piece away.

"Oh you cheated!" Jan Di said as the muscular man rolled on top of her and snatched the piece away.

He leaned back and gave her a peck on the nose before rolling back off. "Rematch?"

* * *

Ga Eul was in the middle of telling the Russian girl about how she and Jan Di first met in school on the playground when her attention was drawn away by a scene in the street.

"Master!" she shouted pointing out the window.

Three expensively dressed girls stood shouting at a little girl who had fallen off her bike. The child paralyzed in fear had began to cry but that only seemed to make them shout louder at her.

"I don't believe it..." Pulling her hair back out of her face, Yulina cracked her knuckles and headed over to the scene.

A worried Ga Eul and her boss called her to come back, saying they would ring the police to come, but she ignored them.

Rage built in her with every step and she took delight in the fact that the evil trio hadn't noticed her.

 _ **'That will make this so much more fun... aim for the head of the snake..."**_

The little girl on the ground barely registered Yulina's presence when the lithe girl grabbed Ginger by the hair and yanked her away.

"OMO, Master!"

"Ga Eul, maybe we she call someone... it's three against one."

"...yes..." she replied and getting out her phone began scrolling frantically through her contacts.

Yulina was kneeling on Ginger's windpipe as the girl kicked out at her and tried to scratch her.

"Get her up!" She barked at Miranda and Sunny, pointing to the fallen girl and her bike. "Get her up NOW or little miss loses the ability to talk. Not a great loss though is it? NOW!"

Trembling Miranda ran over to help but Sunny looked on viciously.

"You can't do this. My father will..."

"Diplomatic immunity, I could kill you and still leave the country a free person. Anything else you want to say?" she asked staring Sunny down.

"GA EUL!"

The slight girl came running when she heard her name being called out. "Yuli-ssi! What, what is it!"

"Can you bring me three bowls of the Masters seafood porridge?"

Flabbergasted she ran back to the shop and returned a minute later with the requested food. "Where should I put them?"

"Just hand them to me one at a time... get over here you two." Ginger gave her a weak kick trying to get free but stopped moving after Yulina slapped her.

"Sit, Sunny you first. Right here. Good girl. Now Ga Eul if you would pass me the porridge? Thanks, now YOU eat."

"You can't be serious, I don't eat this kind of..."

"...eat or wear it."

Soon Ga Eul was returning to the shop with three empty bowls. Half in and half on the three, now shrieking, girls who were squealing as the hot porridge dripped down their faces and clothes.

"One last thing before I let the viper here go. Open your wallets, both of you, take out ALL of your cash. Every last bit. C'mon you love to show it off don't you? Quit moving will ya!" she said to the struggling girl beneath her who seemed to have gotten a second wind.

"Put it in a neat pile now. Holy hell, you have over 5 million won ON YOU? YOU, Miranda, hand it to... I'm sorry sweetheart what's your name?"

The little girl looked on the scene with wide eyes, she wasn't sure who the good guy was anymore. "Ha Ji Min" she answered the angry lady fearfully.

"Good give it to Ha Ji Min, all of it cheapskate. Great now I think you should be getting home little one."

Yulina waved bye to the girl and waited until she'd pedaled off to address the three girls again.

"Now I've been hearing you've been giving my friends trouble again. Don't you remember last time what happened. Ginger? How long did it take your hair to grow back? And Miranda, you know your my favorite. You're so weak and you keep waaaay too many secrets. Oh, oh, oh. Wouldn't want anyone to know would we. And Sunny, what are the chances that your car could get filled with dead fish TWICE!"

Sunny burst forward ready to strike but Miranda grabbed her sleeve pulling her back.

"You're crazy! They shouldn't let crazy people into this country!" The slight girl shouted as globs of porridge fell off her head.

"Here's the thing, you say I'm crazy but if you really believe that why do you keep going after my friends... doesn't that make YOU three the crazy ones? Well I'm bored now so here's your queen bee back."

Grabbing a handful of Ginger's hair she got off of her and dragged her back to her friends.

Yulina began to walk back to join Ga Eul who was still waiting, anxiously looking out from the shop.

"You okay there Ga Eul-ssi?"

"ME? Are you okay?"

"I got a bit of that smelly porridge on me when Sunny flicked her hair but otherwise I'm fine. I guess my knees a bit sore too... what's wrong... you have that look..." she stopped talking as she took in the panicked expression on her friend's otherwise delicate face.

"What look?" Ga Eul said, trying to make herself busy in the nearly empty shop.

"The 'what do I do now' look?"

" _ **YULINA!"**_ came a deep bellow that made everyone jump.

Startled by her brothers arrival she didn't notice Ga Eul slink away to the kitchen. " _ **Petr? What are you doing here?"**_

 _ **"I got a call from one of your friends, maybe that one, good thing she speaks a bit of French... Maybe you can introduce us later?"**_

Yulina followed her brothers gaze and saw a familiar face duck down into hiding.

 _ **"Introduce you?!"**_ Yulina slapped her brother on his arm. _ **"She's way too young for you."**_

Petr straddled a nearby chair and stared up at his little sister. _**"So you're fighting now?"**_

 _ **"I'm winning though..."**_ she replied, trying to make him smile a bit.

 _ **"That's not the point. I don't doubt you could win against some of these scrawny types."**_

 _ **"Oh don't start with the kvetching*. I'm just having fun."  
**_

 _ **"Now I know you're lying. You're using that word again, FUN. That's your reason for everything."**_ her brother said contemptuously.

Yulina sat down opposite him and glowered back, _ **"There's nothing wrong with having fun."**_

 _ **"You keep having this much fun and you'll be sent back to live with Baba*."**_

* * *

Jan Di laid back against her boyfriend's chest, relaxed by the gentle rise and fall of his breathing she watched the clouds go by. It was so peaceful here, this was her favorite place in the city.

They didn't have any big plans for their date, mostly they just wanted to spend some time alone together. Jan Di had shot down any attempt by Ji Hoo to bring her to a restaurant or fancy show. She didn't need him to spend money on her for silly things like that. She rather enjoyed being the one to treat him, he was always doing things for her after all.

She planned on taking him to the Spring Party, it was usually lively on the first night and she imagined he would enjoy it. And well after that... she blushed a little... after that. The wetness began to pool as she thought about what they would do after that. She'd packed a pink nightie she'd gotten up the courage to buy; her mind raced at the thought of what lay ahead. She guessed she was supposed to be nervous but she really wasn't. She was excited.

* * *

AN: I highlighted a few words that some people may not be familiar with.

*Kvetching - Complaining, like a lot

*Baba - grandma

I had a request for Yulina to kick some trio butt so I hope I satisfied you guys at least some. Also major prequel plot points revealed.

Just to clarify YES Yulina is a little crazy and kind of a bitch. Although she'd solid to her friends.

Tons of JanHoo cuteness which I loved writing and I'm actually really enjoying the Ji Hoo/Yulina dynamic. They're like a pair of siblings tormenting each other.

Anyway it's all coming together. I think I'm trying to fit too much into each chapter so I'm going to try to scale back a bit.

In our next chapter: JanHoo Lemon (hells yeah), getting ready for the Gala, The Gala!

That's it, I think I can handle that.

As always I am a terrible proofreader so I will be going over this chapter again and again, making corrections so if you spot something let me know.

Review and let me know what you like or want to see more of! I'm a pretty accommodating person.

XOXO

PS: I know there's been some major weather related disasters around the world, hope everyone is safe! I love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there JanHoo'ers and SoEul'ers!

This chapter has been a labor of love, as it is THE chapter many of you have been waiting for I wanted to get it just right.

Now as the LEMON (yes lemon) takes up a great deal of the chapter (yeah that's right), we don't get as far into the story as I hoped. I really appreciate you guys bearing with me as it seems this story is going to be a long one.

 **English**

 _ **Russian**_

 _French_

Korean & Japanese (I'm out of font choices, just roll with it okay?)

H

E

L

L

O

SEOUL!

* * *

"Ji Hoo-yah, wake up..." Jan Di delicately traced her fingers along his forehead and pressed a soft kiss there. He was stirring and she watched his eyes flutter open taking in the rich mix of caramels, earthy browns and spice that greeted her. The first look, the one before he remembered where he was and why, was always her favorite. It was the purest one and it was still filled with the pleasant surprise to find her by his side. Then came his smile as he remembered everything, it grew until it lit up his features and he was as radiant as the sun. If only there was a way to capture this moment of time in a bottle so she could hold onto it forever.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are yet today?" he said. His joy was overwhelming and he couldn't begin to contain it.

"If I am beautiful, it is only because you make me feel that way."

Ji Hoo leaned in to give her a loving kiss before sighing contently and laying his head back down. "Always so modest."

"Do you still want to go to the parade?"

He truly didn't care what they did, so long as he could be with her like this his day was perfect. The flaxen haired man considered this; although they'd spent time together over the past three days, he didn't want to wait another week for a whole day alone like this. Maybe he could talk her into going out twice a week...

"If you still want to take me, I still want to go." He answered caressing her cheek. He was hopelessly love-struck and he knew it.

Hand in hand they carried the remainder of their picnic back to his bike and headed out for the Spring Flower Festival.

* * *

" _ **Mama I'm home!"**_

" _ **In here!"**_ she called out from the kitchen.

Yulina threw down her bag and got out her phone. She'd already started making to do lists in preparation for the Shin Hwa Gala. She had a few ideas, but needed to run them by Ji Hoo to make sure they were on the same page.

Her head down as she entered the room she was startled when, reaching the table, she looked up to see her mother and three very familiar faces looking back.

" **Oh"** she called out. Her hands trembling, she dropped her phone and it crashed down onto the tile floor. Tears forming in her eyes, she walked over to embrace her dearest friends for the first time in 18 months.

"Yuuki" Sana called out, "are you surprised? It was all your mama's idea."

" _ **Mama!"**_

The elegant woman crushed her daughter in a tight embrace. _**"are you happy my little one?"**_

 _ **"Thank you mama"**_

Turning back to her friends she greeted each of them. Sana was first as they were the closest, after Ryo of course, and the slight, long-haired girl was the fastest talker Yulina had ever known. Her own Japanese a little rusty, she struggled to keep up, laughing that she now understood what their teachers felt.

When Sana let her go Riku and Sara came over. Yulina's surprise only increased and she shrieked when they held up their hands to show they were engaged.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy. Oh, I'm going to cry. What happened, tell me everything!" **  
**

* * *

Song Woo Bin spent the day working. After his early morning meet up with Ji Hoo, his amazingly erotic nap 'if this is why Ji Hoo was always sleeping I understand', and the intense masturbation session afterwards he was feeling increasingly like an unappreciative and lazy son.

His father had given him a stack of ledgers to go over and make notes on. Four espressos in he could barely focus on the numbers on the page; he had no idea how boring the minutia of their legitimate business was. There were the obvious human errors, but also some major discrepancies that he imagined had more to do with their non legitimate business than simple mistakes.

Maybe this was why his father wanted him to go over this in the first place, so he understood how the records were kept. Once again the thought of doing this for the rest of his life felt suffocating. He quite liked the perks that came from the family business, even the fights he had to be in as part of it, so he supposed he better suck it up and stop complaining.

'Time to grow up'.

Two hours more of staring at the ledger he was done and texted his father to let him know. In response he was asked to join in an important meeting in 45 minutes. Woo Bin threw on his jacket and cleaned himself up a bit before heading to his fathers office. He was only half way in the door when he stopped short; there sitting opposite his father was Aleks, Yulina's father.

Every muscle in his body screamed for him to move but he was stock still, adrenaline pumping. Was this a test of some kind? Did his father even know that the man across from him was his son's ex-girlfriend's dad?

Aleks being the more intuitive of the two men decided to disarm the situation, after all he was rather fond of the boy.

"Song Woo Bin-a, it is a pleasure to see you again." Walking over to the slowly relaxing figure of the statue otherwise known as Woo Bin, Aleks shook his hand and gave him a slight bow.

His father was more brusque with him, and his harsh words brought the agitated boy out of his stupor. Sitting next to Aleks, opposite his father, he listed as they talked and joked back in forth in Russian.

He was getting quite tired of Russian.

Finally being addressed Woo Bin joined in the conversation. The Russian embassy was hosting a large ball next Sunday and his father wanted to send HIM to represent the Song family. This would typically be considered an honor and show of trust, but he suspected his father simply didn't feel like attending another social gathering and was sending his son as a decoy.

As he wasn't exactly 'asked' whether he wanted to attend he just nodded yes and listened as Aleks explained the significance of the event. The Tatiana Ball was the largest charity event thrown by the embassy every year to benefit Russian orphans and children in need. Ambassadors from around the world would be in attendance and it would be a massive media event. It would be extremely formal, and very traditionally Russian, complete with debutantes and memorial services for fallen soldiers.

It did NOT sound like Woo Bin's typical idea of a good time, but accepting his ticket he considered whether bringing a plus one would be appropriate in the circumstances. At worst he could always bring Yi Jeong.

* * *

 _ **"Yuli!"**_ came the bellowing voice of her brother.

 _ **"In here!"**_ she shouted back across the penthouse, laughing as Riku covered his ears. His new silvery-white hair made him look like an arctic fox but otherwise he was much the same: tall, too skinny and shy.

 _ **"Ah so you found them! Surprise!"**_ he said, giving his sister a tight squeeze. _ **  
**_

 _ **"Have you been introduced?"  
**_

 _ **"Not formally.."**_

 _ **"It would be my honor."**_ She replied with a slight curtsy that made him roll his eyes. _ **  
**_

"Guys, this is my brother Petr, I think I've mentioned him before. ** _Petr this is Sana, Sara and Riku. We all met back when dad was stationed in Japan a few years ago."_**

 **"Guys Petr doesn't know Japanese so can we switch to English for him?"  
**

 **"Such a clunky language"** moaned Riku.

 **"Oh this one I like, I agree completely. But we cannot all be like Yuli can we?"** Petr joked.

 **"That's probably for the best"** teased Sana who blushed when Petr turned to give her a wink.

'Looks like Petr hasn't changed a bit' Yulina thought to herself. 'At least Sana is closer to his age.'

* * *

So Yi Jeong received Ji Hoo's messages and took it upon himself to choose outfits for both the girls. He'd asked Ga Eul out for Friday, the day of the Gala. He would have asked her even if their date had gone badly, as Jan Di would need her friends around her that day, but he was quite pleased he was able to ask her in better circumstances.

He was rediscovering the gentleman in him. Someone he claimed to be but too often forgot about after a few drinks and some heavy petting. Ga Eul and him had barely kissed at the end of the night. She was certainly different wasn't she? She challenged him in a way no woman had in a VERY long time. It was refreshing, he decided, to go out with someone like her.

Browsing through store after store, he searched high and low to find only the most exquisite outfits for both girls. They were going into battle after all, battle against Madam Kang, time to get ready.

* * *

The parade had been absolutely amazing. The shows and events rivaled that of even Macau and he wondered how he'd managed to live in this city so long and never attend.

As the sun slipped under the horizon the lights came on illuminating several hundred Korean cherry blossom trees. Even he was stunned by the romantic atmosphere it created and kissed Jan Di's hand as they strolled along together appreciating the beauty around them.

What a half life he had led before, it saddened him all the more so to realize how much he had missed out on. No longer, not one more second would he waste sulking, brooding and hiding away from the world. He had thought the world uncaring and cruel but truly it was awe inspiring, he was just surrounded by people who didn't know how what to do with a five year old orphan boy. The world wasn't cruel, the situation he was in was. The world wasn't uncaring, the people around him were.

He stopped as the realization hit him, he was angry. Angry at the so called helpers who had hidden him away, angry at the doctors who drugged him up rather than talk to him, and most of all angry at his grandfather the one person in the world who could have possibly helped.

Jan Di was naturally confused by his expressions and patiently waiting for him explain why they had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Jan Di-yah."

She could see his eyes had grown watery. What was going on?

"I always considered myself spoiled because of the family's money and connections. I never truly realized how neglected I've been. It was cruel what the adults in my life did to me. People have been very cruel to you at school... even the adults there."

Jan Di nodded and reached to wipe away a stray tear that had fallen.

"All we have is each other isn't it? I promise to do my best to protect you." He grasped her hand tightly and brought it to his chest, placing it over his heavily beating heart.

Rising on her tip toes Jan Di tried to give him a quick kiss on the lips but missed and kissed his chin instead. Smiling down at her he wrapped her in his arms.

"Let me help you with that." he said in a low tone as he leant down. Their kiss started delicate, full of hurt and healing, but it soon became needy and the two clung to each other. Their tongues joined in the most exquisite dance ever invented.

* * *

The tinkling bell announced their arrival and Ga Eul bowed as was her instinct to the sound. Looking up she was surprised to see four people lined up in a low bow to her.

"What?" she asked a bit unsure.

The giggling was the first clue, followed by a loud shhhh... "Yulina?"

"Anyoung" came four simultaneous voices as they rose up and smiled at the confused and slightly embarrassed Korean girl.

"Ga Eul-ssi, come here!" the animated Russian grabbed her hand and proceeded to introduce her to her friends, translating easily back and forth between them.

"It must be wonderful to see them again Yuli-ssi."

"Most definitely, I didn't even realize how much I missed them."

She watched her friends shovel down their second bowl of the 'Masters' pumpkin porridge.

"I'm going to see if I can score them tickets to the Gala on Friday too, won't it be great to have everyone together!"

Ga Eul wasn't quite as sure about this plan as Yulina was, having everyone together as she said, sounded awkward to her but she was just happy to see her melancholy friend feeling better.

"Are you still going to attend with Woo Bin-Sunbae?"

Yulina sighed, could she go a day without someone bringing him up? Would that be too much? She was completely mixed up about him, half the time she missed him and the other half the time she hated him. But she didn't want to sour her mood trying to sort it out right now.

"We're not attending WITH each other, it's just for the ticket but if I can score a few then I won't have to bother him. It's going to be a packed week, the gala on Friday and the ball on Sunday."

"Wait, did you say Friday?" The young girl asked, suddenly confused. She was supposed to go out with Yi Jeong Friday. She should call him, it must be a mistake.

"Yuuki!" Sana's voice called out from their table. "Remind me when we get back to yours, we brought a present for you!"

* * *

Ji Hoo dropped his keys twice as he tried to open the door without parting from Jan Di's lips. He had to laugh at himself, he was usually so coordinated, naturally now is when he'd get clumsy. Elegantly he bent Jan Di into a low dip and plucked the keys from the ground in one gallant movement.

Letting out a little yip of surprise they broke their kiss and goofy smiles took over. When he was finally able to get the door opened he lifted Jan Di in a bridal carry stepping inside with her in his arms. Maybe it was a bit much but both were to giddy to care. Her arms laced around his neck, never breaking contact with Ji Hoo as he laid her down on his king sized bed.

Hovering over her he covered her face in kisses as she giggled away. He was completely uncertain how the evening would progress and frankly he didn't even care. All he wanted was to fall asleep with her in his arms, everything else was a bonus...but just in case he'd made sure to hide condoms in various places around the room.

Soon she helped him pull off his shirt, his movements once again graceful and precise. The ginger haired man knelt back down leaning over her and Jan Di slid her hands all along his chest, she would never get tired of touching him. His skin was smooth like silk and his muscles taunt. He was a work of art.

* * *

A shrill scream ripped through the peace of an otherwise lovely evening. Maite paused as she listened to the laughter coming from her daughters room. She couldn't send her daughter to Japan but she could bring Japan to her daughter.

Aleks stroked his fingers along his wife's bare shoulders as they lay together enjoying the warmth and comfort of being in each others arms.

" _ **Mmm**_ " he mumbled. _**"That's the most beautiful sound I've heard in days."**_

 _ **"Certainly better than more Enya at any rate."**_ his wife teased. _**  
**_

_**"I've always quite liked Enya actually, beautiful voice."**_

 _ **"Is that so?"**_ she asked, leaning over him as he ran his hands up along her svelte figure.

Aleks low groan was more seductive than any poetic words, flowers or sunsets. Life, simply put, was good.

* * *

So Yi Jeong was quite pleased with himself. After a long day with sales people, designers and personal stylists he had created the two most exquisite outfits for Friday's gala. The blush colored dress would suit Jan Di perfectly, accentuating her figure and complimenting her natural beauty. While the dress he chose for Ga Eul, embroidered gold with a drop waist was the height of current Paris fashion.

No one would hold a candle to his date for the evening. Speaking of his date...

"Yeoboseyo Ga Eul-yang."

"Yi Jeong-Sunbae I was wondering about Friday."

"Yes, what about it?"

"Are you taking me to the Shin Hwa Gala by any chance?" she asked suspiciously.

The famed Casanova paused mid-step, "It was supposed to be a surprise... are you pleased Ga Eul-yang?"

He could hear her breathing quicken as she almost hyperventilated on the other end of the line. "Ga Eul-yang?"

"How? I can't go, I'm not, I mean I don't have... I wouldn't even know..."

"Calm down. Yes you can, you are, you do have and you do know. Did you think I wouldn't take care of everything? Are you at work or at home?" he asked checking the time.

Kicking off her shoes she closed the door behind her. "I just got home, why?"

A quick knock behind her made her jump. The timing was too perfect to be a coincidence.

"Yi Jeong-Sunbae, by any chance are you outside my door?"

"If I say yes do I get invited in for tea?"

* * *

Her tongue flicked over his hard nipples before she continued on, pressing wet kisses down his chest and over his hips. They had an entire night together, she wasn't expected back by her family until after school tomorrow.

Raking her teeth along his hip bone he squirmed, "are you ticklish Ji Hoo-yah?", she asked delighted to find a sensitive spot. Darting her tongue back she pressed a hard, forceful kiss there and sucked mercilessly. He moaned in pleasure and she continued branding him with her kiss.

The fire in her body burned twice as hot when she looked up into his lust filled, hooded eyes. Under his spell there was nothing she wouldn't do for him.

"Jan Di-yah" he rasped out, his voice thick with longing.

His hand reached out for her, drawing her near. He had to touch her, to feel her skin under his fingers, under his lips. Gently raising her arms over her head Ji Hoo helped her remove the lacy floral blouse. Slowly dragging his fingers down her arms and onto her shoulders he slid her bra straps aside and worked to nip, suck and lick every centimeter of her.

Jan Di blushed when she realized how loud her moans had become. Her bashfulness barely had time to register in her brain though, before she again lost control when Ji Hoo's nimble fingers unhooked her bra and he began sucking and squeezing her supple breasts; he made her feel so sexy and alive.

Rolling on top of her he leaning back to lick her abs, toned from years of swimming and labor, before swirling his tongue in her belly button. A small cry escaped her lips and she threw her head back allowing the sensations he was building in her to take over. She clawed at his back as he came back up to recapture her mouth.

Their bodies pressed tight, Ji Hoo felt his cock pulse as he ground his hips against her own. Needing more he reached to cup her ass in his hands and wrapped her legs around him. His fingers dug into her thighs as they built a rhythm together.

He longed, like he had longed for nothing else, to slide into her body, to feel her tight walls encasing him. The mere thought of the ecstasy awaiting him made him growl. Everything was building to this moment.

The lithe girl had been warned that the first time would likely hurt and that the more foreplay the better but she didn't know how much longer she could wait. With every thrust of their bodies the heat inside built, she felt so close yet so far to completion. It was absolute torture.

Ji Hoo looked down on her as she pulled away for air, her swollen lips and flushed skin made her look like a goddess. He watched as he moved his hand to rub her pert ass, still unable to believe he was really here, doing this, with her.

Her jean skirt was adorable, it accentuated her shapely legs, and watching it fall away made him feel woozy with lust. She was wearing pale pink panties and he could see the wetness that had already formed between her legs.

Watching as her lover stared at her body longingly Jan Di slid her hands up along his. She'd felt it pressing against her earlier, the one part of Ji Hoo's body he wasn't always in control of. She wanted to take her time today and seeing him still mesmerized she reached down to caress it. The bulge there seemed impossibly to grow even more as she traced her fingers along his hard cock up to the head.

Making short work of his button this time Jan Di eagerly pulled his fly opened, allowing Ji Hoo's engorged cock room to move. Once again in white silk boxers, she wondered if he even owned any other kind, this pair though had a small opening in the side of the front flap. Reaching in, her fingers danced around his base and slid down to fondle his balls. Cupping them in her hand she squeezed gently, she needed more though, she needed to see him.

Working slowly Ji Hoo allowed her to remove his pants. His taunt muscles trembled under her touch and his brain had completely left his body. It was all he could do to lay there and moan as every little touch sent him into overdrive.

She hovered above him now, her hands sliding up his thighs. She slid his boxers up too, showing off the shapely contours of his proud erection and his tight balls. Even though it was through a layer of clothes she had to lick him. From base to tip she ran her tongue over the silk and pulling back his boxers she began stroking him with one hand and squeezing his balls with the other.

She settled down low and, cupping his balls in her hand, she began to lick. Ji Hoo's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body trembled when she slid one of his balls into her mouth and sucked on it before doing the same to the other. He longed to cum all over her right then and there but this was supposed to be their first time and he didn't want to do anything to ruin the mood.

"Ji Hoo, I want you to touch me too" she called out, awakening him from his heady trance. He moaned watching her hand slide up and down his full, ruddy cock.

Nodding, he slid one finger under her pink panties dipping into her wet folds and roaming around until he found her clit. She twitched at the touch and it brought a satisfied smile to his face. He'd learned her expressions, her moods, her body language, now it was time to learn her body.

He brought the dripping finger up out of her panties and popped it into his mouth, lasciviously tasting her. How was it possible for her to taste like honey to him, was his lust fueled mind just imagining it?

Pulling each others final layer of clothing off they laid naked, exposed but unashamed, side by side. He slid his fingers back down into her folds and began to play with her clit. He wanted to suck it, to suck it and make her scream like he did in Macau. Seeing how she desperately thrust against his fingers he didn't think it would take her long to cum and he had to taste it.

With a growl he knelt down and licked at her core. Swirling his tongue around he continued to beat her off with his fingers. The sensations of his tongue and fingers working together made her body tremble. He licked and drank up her nectar, lapping greedily as it continued to flow out of her body. Pulling her folds apart he pressed his lips against the red nub and flicked it with his tongue. Her corresponding jump delighted him and he began to suck hard on it.

She couldn't handle much more, propping her upper body up with her arms she watched Ji Hoo bury his face in her. She could hear the sounds of him sucking and moaning, licking and slurping her up.

She spread her legs wider as her orgasm neared and, desperate to touch him, she grabbed onto the back of his head. Threading her fingers through his hair she pushed him down as she thrust into his face.

Her little cries of pleasure became long moans and she dropped her knees down to her sides thrusting madly into his mouth.

"AH AH AH AH AH. Oh oh oh oh, yes, yes. AAAAH eat me Ji Hoo, yes... yes... more. AAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Throwing her body back she flayed around underneath him riding out her orgasm as he continued to suck and lick her dry. When her trembling settled down Ji Hoo rose back up and kissed her mercilessly.

They touched each other all over, their hands desperate for more. Ji Hoo knew it was time and he slid one hand up underneath his pillow pulling out a condom. He sat back inches from her entrance, his cock ready and looked down into he eyes of the woman he loved.

She nodded her readiness and the golden boy tore open the silver packet. Bringing out a white condom he positioned it over his head and carefully rolled it down. Jan Di watched him as he slid it on and pinched the top. This was it.

Lining their bodies up, her legs wrapped around him, he kept her gaze as he pushed into her for the first time. He could see her eyebrow twitch when she felt the first pains and shifted his hips to try to make it more comfortable for her. Then, with a deep breath he slid the rest of the way in.

Ji Hoo had heard more than enough stories from the F2 but they didn't begin to capture how it actually was. He was inside her, actually inside her body. They were joined as one.

"Are you ready" he asked shakily, trying to give her a chance to adjust.

It was like no feeling she'd ever had before. Suddenly she felt complete in a way she never realized she needed. It was like they were two perfect pieces of a puzzle that had come together at last. His length filled her and she could feel the way his hard cock pressed against her walls, pulling them apart demanding entrance.

"Kiss me Ji Hoo" she whispered out.

Just the movement of his body reaching down to capture her lips made her tremble and he could feel it. This connection between them magnified everything.

Slowly he pulled out a few inches, her slick juices coated the condom making it easy for him to slide back in. Working together they thrust against each other bodies, two virgins learning what to do for the first time.

* * *

Ga Eul cleaned away the tea cups and washed out the small pot they had used. Nothing so fine as the pieces she had seen in his workshop but it was just right for her needs. Mindlessly she touched her lips, his kiss seared into her memories.

She'd invited him in, maybe it was a bit inappropriate as her parents didn't know he was there, but somehow she found that despite his reputation she trusted him. The dresses he showed her were exquisite, she never imagined she would own something so fine. But truly it was an extravagance and much more than he should purchase for someone he'd been on only one date with.

When she tried to protest he just gave her his dimpled smile and laughed.

"You are adorable Ga Eul-yang. But remember this Gala is for Shin Hwa, and we aren't really going to there to have fun."

Together they schemed how to convince Jan Di to wear what he bought her and he in turn filled her in on the other details of their various plans.

"Ji Hoo is writing a short speech in case they need it and he's going to teach Jan Di a song but Yulina is really the back up there. She knows several of the musicians performing that night, I can only imagine what she had planned."

Ga Eul giggled, she'd heard a few of their stories and wished she could have been there to see their faces.

"Maybe we should bring umbrellas?"

* * *

Jan Di dragged her nails up his arms, across his shoulders and down his back. She grabbed his round, firm ass and guided him back into her again and again. Although her body ached, as it learned to accommodate his girth, her core was demanding more.

Their bodies moved in harmony each working to build the other to their release. Ji Hoo had forced himself to calm down more than once already, the struggle to enjoy every second battling with his need to make it last. When Jan Di squeezed his ass the first time he thought he was done for, her small hands still there, he pulled out as far as she would let him and crashed back into her. He wouldn't be able to last much more, the way her breasts bounced with each thrust and her back arched in pleasure was more than any man could take.

They kissed passionately but it was brief, both unable to keep from moaning as the pace increased. Ji Hoo leaned back and grabbed her breasts squeezing them tightly while he thrust. Looking down he saw her swollen clit and moved his fingers to play with it.

The additional pleasure was pushing Jan Di over the edge as he rubbed her clit with his thumb while thrusting at the same time. Ji Hoo could tell she was close and unable to hold off anymore let his body do what it craved.

Speeding the pace Ji Hoo thrust wildly into her and soon he could feel her walls squeezing down on him, if he wasn't broken before he was now. Jan Di bucked underneath and he watched her face as she came. Her brows furrowed and her eyes closed she cried out for him and he wasn't far behind. It only took three more thrusts until he joined her.

The explosion of pleasure overwhelmed his firm body shutting out everything else. Throwing his head back, his hair slick with sweat, he screamed out a broken cry as every cell in his body was carried away in a sea of bliss.

Feeling his cum shoot out, and fill the now worthless condom inside of Jan Di, he imagined the day when they could make love like this without protection. His breathing ragged he rode out the last of his high and lowered himself to hover over the most marvelous woman he had ever known.

They kissed gently, each worn out from the vigorous love making and powerful orgasms. Sliding his half erect cock out of her body, Ji Hoo reached down to remove the full condom.

"I'll be right back." he whispered in a low voice.

Jan Di relaxed while she waited for him to return. She was most definitely going to be sore tomorrow but she didn't regret what they did for one moment. Being so close to him, having him inside of her, was amazing and the pleasure they could bring each other delighted her.

When he returned from cleaning up she excused herself to do the same, and she could feel his eyes boring into her nude body as she walked away. The girl looking back at her in the mirror looked the same but she knew she was anything but. She didn't know what she wanted to do with the rest of her life but she knew one thing, she would do it with Ji Hoo by her side.

He sat there, naked still, looking at the mess they'd made of his bed and set about tidying up. A week ago, just a week he'd been pining hopelessly for her and now...

Now he was climbing under his covers and waiting for her to join him in the bed they had just made passionate love in. Soon they would be falling asleep in each others arms and then waking to see the sunrise together. Soon they would be sharing breakfast at a cafe, with Ji Hoo promising to stock the empty cupboards of his long disused kitchen. Soon they would be riding to school together, parting only for a brief few hours to meet again.

* * *

Ga Eul and Yulina noticed the change immediately. They were more comfortable around each other and didn't shy away from being affectionate in public. Ji Hoo even stayed throughout Jan Di's entire shift in the porridge shop that afternoon, much to the 'Masters' delight.

The four friends discussed the imminent gala and Yulina invited them all to the Katerina Ball which she promised should more than make up for the lack of fun they would have at the Shin Hwa event.

"I have more than enough gowns, you don't have to spend a penny. We can get them altered easily enough, in fact I think I have one that would particularly suit you Jan Di-yah."

"I should go home after my shift or my parents will get worried but I'm off tomorrow, Ji Hoo do you think we could go over Yuli-ssi's?"

"I don't see why not. I'm very interested in meeting your brother as well. Woo Bin-ah said he'd met him already."

"Oh yeah, what else did he say?"

Ji Hoo smiled at her, subtlety was never Yulina's specialty. "Just that he was most definitely YOUR brother."

"HA!" She burst out, unable to contain her laughter.

They'd only spoken once in the last week and she turned it into a stupid argument. She hated to admit it but she was starting to miss the immature, fun loving, and sexy, auburn haired man. Damn.

"Mmm I forgot to tell you guys, well Ga Eul knows, my friends from Japan came to visit. Ji Hoo-yah do you think there's any way to score a few more tickets to the Gala for them. I've been thinking and I've got a plan A, B and C. Although if it comes to C we're in pretty bad shape as I expect that one may get us thrown out."

"I don't follow Yuli-ssi."

"Well... huh.. I can't believe I'm talking about this with you guys... but Ryo was, well we all were, I mean are... musicians. Ryo was the most talented one of us but we've all won international competitions. It shouldn't be a problem to take the stage if needs be. I've gotten a copy of the schedule and Madam Kang has a few breaks planned. So long as we fill them up she shouldn't have time to make trouble."

"Yuli-ssi I don't want you to get in trouble on my account. I can take whatever that awful woman can dish up."

"Oh I don't doubt your fortitude one bit, it's not that. Jun Pyo's mother is up to something, she thinks she can push us all around, well she needs to learn that we push back."

* * *

AN:

YAY chapter done!

I'd love to hear from you guys, let me know what you liked or would like to see happen.

I know I didn't get to the gala but I'm hoping the juicy lemon made up for it. One day they WILL get there I promise!

As always I'm a terrible proofreader so if you find a mistake feel free to let me know, I'll be correcting on and off.

As Yulina's friends have arrived we're going to see her behavior settle down a bit, she even spoke aloud about Ryo which is something she's rarely done before.

I'm making her brother into an impossible flirt, maybe that's why she can handle Don Juan b/c she's so used to that kind of behavior. Anyone want to see him make a move on Ga Eul? I haven't decided whether or not he's going to hit on her but at any rate it'll be fun to find out.

So in our next chapter I will ATTEMPT to cover: the gala AT LAST, actually I think the entire chapter will be gala based at this point as that is such a major event! So expect that stinky Jun Pyo to return - boo!

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! According to FF I have a lot of readers from Singapore - Hi there guys! Also two real hardcore readers from Chile! Thanks for sticking with me!

I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. This chapter is FINALLY the Shin-Hwa Gala.

I've started hyphenating Shin-Hwa I don't know why. I've seen it both ways... does anyone have any opinions? I'm not bovvered!

I've worked to stay very true to episode 15 as it was a hugely critical plot point in the series. Naturally there ARE changes but I think you'll like those.

So the language thing, right.

 _ **Russian**_ but otherwise its Korean and one scene implied Japanese. It's so not relevant but for some reason I feel the need to point this out.

Everyone gets a little time and attention in this chapter and I've tried to throw in some humor as it's a rather dreary episode.

That's about it... let's begin...

HELLO SEOUL!

* * *

"Don't stress out."

"Don't stress out! That's easy for you to say."

"It'll be alright."

"You're not the one up there."

"We'll just be out there, we're not far."

"Whose stupid idea was this again?"

"...yours..."

"That was a joke Woo Bin-ah"

* * *

One day before the Gala

Ji Hoo held Jan Di's hand under the table as they worked out the details of their plan. Woo Bin sat next to him scowling, arms crossed and silent. This was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard and he was responsible for a great many stupid things. Ji Hoo called it 'their plan', but he had a suspicion as to whose plan this really was.

'Maybe it won't be that bad.' he thought as he looked over at his ex-girlfriend sitting surrounded by her friends from Japan. She looked different than she had the last time they spoke to each other. She was smiling, and not that fake one she tried to use to dismiss people - the one she used on HIM the last time they talked. He wasn't fluent but he spoke enough Japanese to know what they were saying, not that he'd let them in on that, at least not yet. He noticed Ga Eul was speaking now, and trying to be polite he focused his attention to her.

"How long do you think she can delay the fireworks at the end?"

Yulina pulled out her copy of the timetable for the event. A handsome cellist in the string quartet Madam Kang had hired offered to help her. Naturally he would be expecting SOMETHING in return. Too bad for him.

'Meh. Done worse.' she thought, with no real regard to him one way or the other.

"No more than 20 minutes max, I can't see she'd even do that. So lets work with that number for now." the Russian girl explained, translating for her Japanese friends while she massaged a sore shoulder. 'Stupid heavy equipment.'

"But there is no guarantee they will need that long." Yi Jeong explained to his date for the gala. Sitting next to him, still in her apron and her work clothes, Yi Jeong was rather looking forward to seeing her all dressed up on Friday. He'd arranged for his suit to have a few details that subtly matched her dress, nothing too gauche though.

"And that's why we have a plan A, B, and C. A is for something short and quick. We have tons of material for that. I could just do something on the koto or piano, I know she's ordered a baby grand. Worst case I can bring my classical guitar. But that may be harder to smuggle in."

"I'd rather it be there and you not need it, than you need it and it not be there." Ji Hoo said pensively.

"You like to make work for me don't you." she smiled shaking her head.

Woo Bin rolled his eyes at their exchange, he was a bit embarrassed with himself for what he'd said to Ji Hoo and Yuli. It was just... sometimes he could swear there was something there.

'I am NOT jealous.' he told himself. Of course he knew it was a lie, their easy banter back and forth was annoying him for exactly that reason.

"ow" a sharp pain in his side made him turn to his best friend sitting on his left, he'd elbowed him in the side. The sharp look he was giving him told him that he had been glowering at Ji Hoo and to knock it off.

Ever observant, Yulina had seen the dark looks Woo Bin was casting to their mutual friend. Sana noticed too and indicated with her head towards the taller man, raising a questioning eyebrow at the situation. The Russian girl just shook her head and replied in Japanese "he's a bit of a child sometimes.", not aware that Woo Bin understood or heard her.

Feeling unable to contribute much of anything to the conversation Prince Song shut his eyes and just listened. He could keep his disapproving looks to himself this way and it was better all around. All he ever seemed to do lately was make a fool of himself in front of her.

"So go over B and C for me." Jan Di asked.

A series of groans went around the table.

"Again?"

* * *

Two days before the Gala

X

"What happened Yuli-ssi? Why won't you talk to me?"

"There's nothing to say."

"DON'T. I can't help if you don't let me."

"I don't need help Song Woo Bin, and if I did I wouldn't turn to you."

X

His last conversation with her still plagued Woo Bin. He wanted a do over. He'd worked out what he would say now, he definitely wouldn't bring up Ryo. He knew better than that, but he'd let his curiosity get the better of him.

Now she was almost constantly surrounded by her three Japanese friends, so there was no chance for a private conversation. Yulina had even managed to bribe a few people and work a way in for them so she wasn't his plus 1 anymore.

He most especially did NOT want to go stag to this event. Not when Ji Hoo was bringing Jan Di and Yi Jeong Ga Eul, but he didn't see he had much choice in the matter. He heard her mention to Jan Di that she was going in purple... he could work with that.

* * *

Three days before the gala

Sana and Sara gave her their gift when she went back to the penthouse and of course it made her cry. It'd been so long since she'd seen it... she'd forgotten how beautiful it really was. The grain of the blackwood, unique and glorious, and the rosewood so perfectly complimenting the tones. The Cole Clark was Ryo's most precious instrument, it was one of kind like he was.

"Where did you get this?"

"His parents gave it to us to hold for you after you left. We just didn't know where you were, you left before you told us what country you were moving to, we didn't even know which continent you were on."

Yulina set to work tuning the glorious instrument. "Something this perfect shouldn't live in a box for the rest of it's life." she told her friends.

"That's why we brought it to you." Riku said softly. "Here's the strap." he passed it over, pulling it out from the little compartment it had been stored it.

Once again Yulina could feel herself welling up. That stupid strap. She'd bought it for him as a joke, but he loved it. The face of an angry, orange cat from an anime she liked at the time, looked back at her.

"Ryo... meet Kyo." she said when she gave it to him.

The strap was a bit worn and stiff from disuse, much like her heart felt sometimes, but soon the four friends were playing together and it was almost... almost like old times.

 ** _'Thanks mama'._**

* * *

Night of the Gala

Bribery was a longstanding tradition and as expected it created results. Yulina's friend the cellist remained but Sana, Sara, and Riku had replaced the rest of the quartet. She felt better with them there, she hoped it wouldn't come to it but she might need them. Plan B, just in case.

Meanwhile she waited backstage, sneaking out little peeks into the crowd waiting for her friends to arrive. Not daring to sit for fear she'd wrinkle her outfit she began pacing. The layered ruffles of her strapless purple dress swung about as she anxiously patrolled the area.

Jan Di and Ga Eul walked in arm and arm. Searching for any sign of the F3 or Yulina they wandered around rather nervously. Jan Di didn't feel entirely comfortable in her outfit. The dress was shorter than she liked and her hair felt like it was going to fall down in back. Ga Eul assured her she looked beautiful and while she acknowledged that it was indeed a well thought out 'costume', it was only just that. She was dressing up to play a part and didn't really feel like herself.

Both girls were relieved when they saw their friends, but soon they were nearly run over by a stampede of fangirls all vying for the attention of the F3. Walking slowly towards them, Jan Di bowed slightly in acknowledgement and an anxious Ji Hoo walked to her side.

"You came." he said softly.

"I didn't want to run away so I came." she replied, a bit wary of the army of girls who had yet to leave the area.

"Guem Jan Di since your here you may as well have something to eat before you go." Woo Bin said trying to lighten the mood.

"Jan Di-yah if you run away Ga Eul-yang will be lonely and you are nothing if not a loyal friend, right Ga Eul?" the famed potter said, eyeing Jan Di's best friend the entire time making her look down and blush.

Offering her his arm Ji Hoo waited for Jan Di to gather her courage and, passing through a sea of swooning girls, they walked together into the reception.

* * *

A small orchestra was playing when they entered and a sea of swirling green, blue and red met Jan Di's eyes as she watched the dancers, gathered towards the front, elegantly move around.

Waiting while Ji Hoo pulled her chair back, she wished she had half the grace they did. Soon they were all settled around the table, anxiously keeping an eye out for any sign of Madam Kang.

Ga Eul was rapidly regretting her decision to come. This was supposed to be a date for her but they'd hardly spoken two words to each other yet. She supposed she just didn't fit in very well. The people here were intimidating, they flaunted their wealth openly and brazenly. Even Yi Jeong seemed a bit off as he glanced around nervously. Maybe he was regretting his decision to bring HER here...

"Do you think she knows we're here?" Woo Bin asked.

"I don't doubt it." Yi Jeong, who was sitting next to him, replied.

He'd wanted to ask Ga Eul to dance but was unsure about leaving Jan Di. He tried signalling to Ji Hoo, but he got no reaction back. He had no idea if that meant he didn't know what he was on about, he knew and didn't care or he knew and was waiting for the right time. Groaning a little in frustration at his enigmatic friend, he rolled his eyes at Woo Bin.

Misunderstanding the message Woo Bin rose gallantly and, extending his hand, invited Ga Eul to dance. Flabbergasted, she uneasily took the hand of the famed Don Juan, and ex-boyfriend to one of her friends.

Yoon Ji Hoo, of course, knew perfectly well what Yi Jeong had been trying to convey. He'd been trying to tell him now wasn't the best time as Jan Di was far too nervous. Amused though, he watched Ga Eul dance stiffly with Yi Jeong's best friend. Even Jan Di smiled slightly at the situation.

As the lights rose the musicians quieted and the dancers retreated to their seats.

"Thank you for the lovely dance sweet Ga Eul-yang." Woo Bin said, silently laughing at a cross looking Yi Jeong.

She knew she was being teased, she barely moved throughout their dance and it had only been a few minutes long. Flitting her eyes nervously up to Yi Jeong he gave her a kind smile and she felt a bit better.

"Perhaps you could save the next dance for me?" he whispered. Leaning over towards her she could smell his cologne, and as usual it frazzled her brain.

"Ga Eul-yang?" he asked, waiting for her to respond.

Smiling to cover up her momentary space out she nodded in response and, drawing himself back, she couldn't help notice that the Casanova looked a little smug.

* * *

Jun Pyo sat apathetic as his mother began her speech. It wasn't until he heard the applause and the light shined directly in his eyes that he realized it was his turn to speak.

Slowly rising he walked to the microphone, ignoring the musicians behind him. He thought he'd have to give a speech but instead a large cake was wheeled out to him and the audience began to sing him happy birthday. Looking out into the sea of unfamiliar faces he caught the eye of Jan Di as he blew out his candles. She looked upset, he hadn't seen her face to face since Macau and he could feel himself becoming emotional.

Ji Hoo was at his side, of course he was. His best friend, former best friend, was there to support her. What about HIM! Who was there to support him? His mother? That viper.

Looking away from Jan Di, before he did something he shouldn't, he gave a swift bow and awkwardly walked back to his seat.

* * *

Concentrating on not crying Jan Di was thankful for her friends being there to support her. Especially her firefighter, her Ji Hoo-yah. He'd carefully placed a hand on hers when they sat down and hadn't moved it since. She felt she was siphoning her strength from him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think we should go soon." So far the evening had gone on without incident. Perhaps they should get out of there while they were ahead of the game, before something goes wrong, "maybe we shouldn't have come."

Turning to rise she flinched seeing Madame Kang standing behind Ji Hoo's chair.

"Guem Jan Di, thank you for accepting my invitation. Seeing as how you are here can I ask you to wish Jun Pyo Happy Birthday?"

"Pardon?"

Ji Hoo eyed Madam Kang, this was it. The trouble was starting now. Casually he leaned forward and coughed at Woo Bin from across the table, who took it as his signal and excused himself. Walking to the stage door, he climbed the stairs and found Yulina.

"It's starting. Get ready."

"Ah that bitch, fangul!"

* * *

"Would it not be rude of me to ask you to play us something on the piano tonight?" Madam Kang said, looking around the room with a smile.

"Oh no..." Ga Eul whispered to Yi Jeong.

"I wondered why she invited her tonight, she'd really something isn't she?"

Rising to protect her Ji Hoo went to make their excuses to leave but Jan Di jumped up before he could finish.

Fortunately the lights dimmed and Woo Bin came running back to the table before any more trouble could present itself.

"Plan A" he whispered to Yi Jeong.

* * *

She'd prepared three songs, they were all in English but she could translate them easily enough, presuming she could be bothered. As Yulina stepped out into the spotlight she bowed to the audience, again to Jun Pyo and once more to Madam Kang who was staring at her confused.

Taking a seat at the white baby grand piano she thought through her choices. The mood tonight was awkward, she wasn't sure if something jubilant would be best or something more delicate.

Going with delicate she began to play, and as she did she disappeared into the music.

Love's dreaming, love's sleeping, and when it wakes again who knows the company it's keeping.

It was a simple tune to play; although she had to wing a few parts, she knew the only ones who would notice would be her friends and they couldn't care less. It was a song she'd nearly forgotten, an Auntie of hers' favorite that her and Ryo had performed via videochat for a birthday long ago.

I am calling "Come with me. Come on in and take me by the hand. Come give me what I understand."

Okay, now that she was playing it she was realizing it wasn't quite as simple as she recalled and she wished she'd have chosen something else. She played piano perfectly well, but it wasn't her instrument of choice. They'd just used it as plan A because it was here. She should have practiced a bit more.

I am dreaming, I am falling and just before I hit the ground I hear you calling.

She should have gone with Mad World, she knew that song inside and out, but she wasn't sure it was entirely appropriate and she was trying, at least somewhat, to not get chucked out.

'Why am I so nervous?' She'd played in competitions around the world, she'd played for dignitaries, surely she could manage one stupid half-baked gala.

'It'd been too long.' Yulina realized; yes she had played. She HAD. But she hadn't in almost two years now.

There's an angel floating round my house, floating round my heart. There's an angel floating round this house, floating round this heart.

'AND DONE!' her mind screamed in relief as she completed the last chords and waited.

The applause startled her, she really hadn't done the best job, but she was a perfectionist and the audience clearly wasn't. She rose elegantly, pushing back the bench and gave a short bow in thanks. A cheer towards the back made her look up and smile at the handsome man calling her name. Damn it, she missed him.

* * *

Madam Kang retook the stage, not at all amused by the diversion. Smiling cruelly at Yulina she turned back to the audience.

"What an unusual song, I'm afraid I ruined the party atmosphere."

With a sharp look Yulina stood proud, staring out into the audience, daring anyone to agree with Jun Pyo's mother. She may have felt nervous while playing, but this woman would NOT intimidate her.

"A person should know their limits and know when NOT to perform, I apologize."

'Burst into flames, burst into flames, burst into flames.' Yulina chanted in her head staring at Madam Kang's poofy hair.

She didn't care what the woman said about her; she had protected Jan Di, that was the point... but she wouldn't cry if Madam Kang spontaneously combusted.

"Everyone you've waited such a long time for this. Today we have a very important announcement that I'd like to officially make. With us today is my son Gu Jun Pyo's fiance, she's the girl who is to be the future wife of the Shin-Hwa group head."

A startled Jun Pyo whipped his head around to look at his mother. "What is that evil witch talking about now?" the Shin-Hwa heir mumbled to himself.

Ji Hoo instinctively pulled Jan Di closer. They should have left when they had the chance. The two famed flirts whispered back and forth to each other agreeing that even Jun Pyo was surprised by this news and Yi Jeong tried to give Ga Eul a reassuring smile. Although it missed the mark, she appreciated that he was trying to comfort her.

"Everyone let me introduce her, she is the daughter of the worldwide JK Group, Ha Jae-Kyung."

"HEY LET ME GO" a screaming girl struggled as she was carried into the room by three men. "Don't you know I hate surprises, what do you mean engaged? Let me go! Let me go, I can walk!"

With a final shove towards Jun Pyo the goons let go of the struggling woman. Her dress a bit rumpled and her hair disheveled, Jun Pyo still recognized her.

"High heels?"

Looking at each other they both gasped.

"You!" she replied astonished.

* * *

"I thought you guys were a bunch of hopeless kids but I can see you've grown up." Madam Kang said. A lavish fur coat, too warm for the weather but clearly worn to impress, hung over her shoulders.

Yulina was heading out of the hall to meet up with her friends in the lobby. She nodded politely to a few of the guests who, defying Madam Kang, told her they liked her performance.

"I would just like to forget this evening happened." she said, sighing to herself.

A voice echoed ahead of her and, although she couldn't make out what was being said, there was no doubt of who was saying it.

'That witch!' she walked as fast as her shoes would allow and tried to get to them. She wasn't the only one, a sour looking Jun Pyo stalked right past her and stormed up to his mother.

"What the hell was that? Suddenly I'm engaged?" Turning to Jan Di he softened his voice, "and why did you come here?"

"Do you think I came because I wanted to see you?" Jan Di said incredulously.

"I specially invited her" his mother interrupted. "I wanted her to meet your future wife. She should at least congratulate you if she's your friend, right?"

"Are you an idiot? How could you come here?" he said shaking his head.

Turning to acknowledge Ji Hoo, who stood holding Jan Di's hand the entire time - much to Jun Pyo's irritation - he continued. "How could you bring her here? I thought you cared about her."

"Guys, let's not do that here, maybe you can all go somewhere more private to talk." Woo Bin said, halting Jun Pyo's accusations before they got worse.

Slowly walking to them Yulina eyed Jun Pyo and his mother cautiously. The last thing she wanted was to draw that vipers attention to her again. Once was quite enough for one evening.

Casting his eyes over to her, Woo Bin could see his ex was anxious and he reached out for her hand. Wordlessly Yulina accepted and allowed herself to be drawn to his side. It hadn't even been a week but she missed this, their closeness. She supposed that was natural.

"I've nothing to say to Gu Jun Pyo." Jan Di snapped.

"Finally you're starting to understand." Madam Kang crowed. "What could you have to say to someone who has a fiance?"

* * *

Clacking heels signaled her arrival and the F3 turned to regard her, the fiance.

"Excuse me about this engagement, only it didn't seem like it was a joke. Are you serious?"

"I am sorry if I surprised you but your parents and I have already discussed the matter."

Jae-Kyung gasped "Only this is really the first time I am hearing of this!"

Irritated already with the short, loud woman Jun Pyo cut her off. "Hey high heels, just keep quiet." She sneered back at him, but he ignored it.

"And you" he directed at Jan Di "you have nothing to say to me? But I do have something to say to you. Don't make a fuss" he said casting a hard look to Ji Hoo, "follow me." Swiftly turning around, the group watched him drag his future wife out of the room.

With a humorless smile Madam Kang wrapped her coat around herself and walked off to see the fireworks display.

* * *

A grim group of friends stood together, the event was over and they couldn't stay any longer.

"I'll investigate and we can meet later." Woo Bin said, giving Yulina a nod goodbye he walked off alone.

Yi Jeong sprang forward and grabbed Ga Eul dragging her off and Yulina turned to go back to the stage to help her friends tidy and get out of there too.

Alone with Jan Di, Ji Hoo wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her out. The silence while they drove back was palpable and it pained him to see her upset.

"Were you very surprised?" he began unable to look her in the eye.

"Excuse me?"

"Jun Pyo's engagement..."

"No, whether he gets engaged or not is not my concern. You should know this by now." she said to him with a slight smile on her face. Reaching for his hand she gave it a squeeze of reassurance.

"It's likely he really didn't know about the engagement until it was announced. I think he would have told us if he knew." Ji Hoo said trying to work out the chain of events.

"No. I think that girl knows him."

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't you remember, we saw her singing in Macau." Thinking back he did remember seeing her there, that was their first gondola ride before he, before he confessed to her.

Scooting closer over to Ji Hoo, she rested her head on his shoulder and he held her close.

"Ji Hoo-yah, can I stay at yours tonight?"

"Of course." he replied kissing the crown of her head. "Jan Di?"

"Hmm?"

"What's that?" Ji Hoo asked looking over at the bag on the floor.

"Oh, well I thought it would be rude not to bring a gift. I didn't realize... it was silly of me."

"It wasn't silly my otter, it was kind. You are always kind, even to..." he trailed off with his thoughts, even with THAT guy. No matter how much Jun Pyo hurt her she still didn't bear him any ill will. She was the kindest person he knew.

Jan Di still felt a bit embarrassed about the gift, it wasn't anything much. Just something she had made a while back, before Macau, before everything changed Maybe she should just throw it in the trash along with all of her memories of him. The man he was today was no longer the Jun Pyo she knew.

* * *

Entering his home Ji Hoo and Jan Di headed towards his room.

"If you want to get changed..." he began taking out a few things and handing them to her. Nodding her thanks, she walked ahead to the bathroom. She was feeling wound up, and getting into something more comfortable would go a long way to making her feel better.

Sighing as he watched her shut the door, Ji Hoo threw himself down on the couch in front of his bed and rubbed his eyes. It had been a long and stressful evening. But it was done now, they could all move on... he hoped.

He'd carried in the gift bag Jan Di had made for Jun Pyo and it laid at his feet. Now, opening it, he saw it was a purple cat with curly hair.

'Only Jan Di' he thought.

Frowning he decided to dial, he'd have to talk to him sooner or later, he'd rather it be sooner. As soon as he dialed though he heard a ringing from nearby. Confused he looked around and grew pale when he saw the Shin-Hwa heir. Standing there, phone in hand in his backyard, Jun Pyo met Ji Hoo's gaze.

Why was he here? Casting a nervous eye to the bathroom where Jan Di was changing, he turned back to regard Gu Jun Pyo.

* * *

AN: Kekekekeke Jun Pyo is there and so is Jan Di! Hmm the next chapter is going to be so much fun to write.

IRL - I am wholly dissatisfied with the way the car scene w JH and JD went. Terrible! Someone needs a slap for writing that. JH makes this huge dramatic scene in Macau and it's dismissed in a sentence. Way to blow it guys. It could have been soooooo romantic.

Alright back to plot, now that we have had the great galloping gala (MLP reference - I'm so lame I know) we will move on in our story.

Next time:

Confrontation - yikes

JanHoo (possible lemon)

SoEul - he did just take off with her... wink wink

And I think it's about time we meet someones grandad...


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to Chapter 7 in the continuing saga...

We are LEMON heavy in this chapter so very M for you newbies. You know if you don't belong here... don't make me call your parents.

We are picking up immediately after where we left off last time. It is still Friday, the night of the Shin-Hwa Gala, after hours...

Again languages... **English, _Russian,_** _French,_ Korean/Japanese - blame the font guy I'm out of options.

In 3,2,1

Let's roll out!

HELLO SEOUL!

* * *

Ji Hoo quickly prepared tea for his guest. Having ushered Jun Pyo into the living room they sat, neither looking at each other, in silence.

Awkwardly Jun Pyo tried to make excuses why he was there, saying Ji Hoo's house was the closest, but the quiet and observant man knew this not to be true.

"Yi Jeong and Woo Bin's places are too filled with noisy girls..."

"What about the punch I took from you?" Ji Hoo replied, hiding the bitterness he felt towards his former best-friend.

Pausing, knowing how wrong his action had been, he offered the only solution he could think of. "Just go ahead and hit me, then we will be even. Hurry up."

Laughing, Ji Hoo shook his head. "...and what about the engagement?"

"I don't know. I've no idea what that old witch is doing and of ALL of the women she could have picked, how did I end up with her!"

Scoffing at the thought of Ha Jae-Kyung as his fiance, Jun Pyo looked around nervously before asking what was really on his mind.

"...did everyone get back okay?"

Ji Hoo approached the topic cautiously,"...if you're asking about Jan Di-yah then yes, she is fine."

"Did I SAY I was asking about that girl." the Shin-Hwa heir replied too quickly, looking down and blushing at his mistake. "Hey it's my birthday, I don't even get a present? C'mon I know you got me something, hand it over then."

Rolling his eyes at Jun Pyo's immature response, he handed over the gift from Jan Di.

"What's this?"

Grimacing at the man sitting in his living room, Ji Hoo rose to check on Jan Di. She had been a while and he didn't want her to be surprised to find Jun Pyo there, she'd already had a difficult evening.

* * *

Chu Ga Eul tried to keep up with her date as she was dragged away from her friends. Stumbling a bit, due to her heels, she shouted at him to stop. Only when they were far enough away from the group did he comply.

"Yi Jeong-Sunbae! What is this?" she protested.

Indicating towards the panoramic window next to him with his head Ga Eul took in the view before her. The city was lit up around them and a faint blush rose when it occurred to her that she was alone, in a rather romantic place, with the man she liked.

Smiling nervously back to him she searched for something appropriate to say. "ah... it.. that is, the view from here is very pretty Sunbae."

"You know," he began approaching her side with a smirk on his face, "I am not YOUR Sunbae. So why do you call me that?"

Having no idea how to respond Ga Eul looked down, her eyes shifting from left to right.

He could tell he'd made her uncomfortable and simply said "I don't mind it, I was just wondering why."

"Ga Eul-yang." he began again, trying to make her feel more comfortable. With the barest of touches the back of his hand caressed her cheek.

The soft sound of his voice saying her name made her heart skip and his touch, no matter how light, instantly made her body crave him.

"Didn't you promise me the next dance? I thought you were the type of person who keeps their promises."

Flustered by the heat growing in her core, and unsure as to whether he was being serious, she apologized "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance earlier."

"Not to worry, we still have time." Reaching to take her hand fully, he pulled her towards the center of the small overhang. "Ah, just one more thing."

With his phone up on the railing So Yi Jeong pressed play and a soft song began; he wasn't called a Casanova for nothing after all.

Ga Eul placed one hand on his shoulder, and he instructed her wordlessly on the correct position to stand. Soon he was leading her in a slow dance, and her shy smile secretly delighted him.

He knew when he invited her that it wasn't likely to be a great second date, but he hoped he could remedy that at least a little before he had to bring her back home. She was a sweet girl and he was finding he liked her company. He knew she wasn't interested in his fame, money or connections. It was so simple being with her. He'd nearly forgotten, after all this time, how to just be himself.

"Are you free Sunday?" he asked after another spin.

A bit disappointed that she had to say no, she explained she was going to the Katerina Ball at the embassy that night.

Already knowing this fact he smiled at her. "What would you say if I told you I was going too."

"You are?"

Nodding at her, he slowed their dance as the music ended. "Of course."

The smile she gave him made his blood run hot, and he had to look away when she wet her lips. His traitorous mind immediately imagined the ecstasy of his tongue entwining her own and he was half hard before he could stop himself. The charming So heir was so unused to having to control himself that it was becoming a bit of a struggle.

With a hard swallow he continued, "I'd be pleased if you'd be my date for the evening.". He turned to look back for her reaction when there was so reply; she seemed a bit stunned by his request.

"Unless you're already taking someone else..."

Shaking off her stupor Ga Eul cursed her inopportune daydreaming, "NO, no one, I mean... I'm not..."

"Are you trying to say yes?" Yi Jeong teased, raising her hand and giving her knuckles a light kiss.

A red faced Ga Eul just nodded.

* * *

"Yuuki-chan!" the petite girl bellowed to her friend as soon as she saw them enter.

Both Sara and Riku looked up from disassembling their unused equipment. With just a look Riku knew what was going through his fiance's head, and he shook his head no in response.

"It's not our place Sara" he whispered.

"What!?" The curly haired girl shouted back loudly as she entered. "I was just getting the truck backed up."

Sana pointed her drumstick towards the silent man half hidden in the shadows, and went back to her work with a disapproving scowl.

Yulina leapt off the stage; having already traded in her ridiculously high heels for a pair of comfortable flats for driving, she landed easily and walked over. She knew him too well, by his height, his build and his stance it was obviously him. She just wasn't sure why.

"Can I help you?"

"That's entirely up to you."

* * *

Knocking delicately on his door, Ji Hoo quietly called out her name but she didn't respond. Slowly he opened it, and the corners of his lips twitched up when he saw her waiting on his bed. Wearing his pajama top, which hung almost to her thighs, she was laying on her stomach swinging her legs back and forth as she flipped through a novel he'd left on his bedside table. What he found most adorable was that she had put on his reading glasses as well. They sat perched at the tip of her nose, unused but making her look all the more studious.

She took his breathe away. Without even trying Jan Di was the perfect combination of sexiness, strength and sweetness. She was so peaceful he gave her a few more moments and then softly crept towards her.

Kneeling down at the foot of the bed, he rested his elbows on the mattress and leaned forward. She was so engrossed in reading she hadn't even looked up and Ji Hoo felt he would be content to sit like this with her for hours. Unfortunately they didn't have hours. Internally debating what would be the best way to get her attention without startling her, he settled for a classic and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"AH!" Jan Di jumped before seeing who it was. "Ji Hoo-yah, I didn't hear you."

"Do you like it then?" he asked, pointing to the book still in her hands.

She just shrugged in response. "It's okay, but I'm not really sure what's going on."

The golden boy leaned in close, his drowsy eyes looking into her own, she tilted her head ready for his kiss. Instead he pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of her nose and sat down next to her.

"We have company..."

"...yes I heard. I thought it best to hide in here."

"YOON JI HOO where have you gotten to? Don't you know it's rude to ignore your guests!"

Both of them leapt up and raced to shut the bedroom door, but in true Jan Di fashion she tripped over her own feet. Landing with a heavy thud, she somehow managed to take Ji Hoo down with her.

"YOON JI HOO" came the holler again.

Struggling to get out from under the girl of his dreams, Ji Hoo gasped as she inadvertently grabbed him in a very sensitive place. He was almost at the door when Jun Pyo came barreling in.

Looking first at a flushed Ji Hoo, his eyes traveled further into the room.

"...Jan Di..."

She debated whether to continue trying to camouflage herself as a ball or face Jun Pyo, and if she thought for a second he'd buy the camouflage route - she'd of taken it.

With a deep breath she rose and walked head high to stand beside Ji Hoo. Although she was working to control her nerves and not look scared, inside she was a mess. As soon as she was near enough she latched onto Ji Hoo's hand for strength and looked up into the stormy eyes of the man she once loved.

"...happy birthday Gu Jun Pyo."

* * *

The angel faced girl wanted to check in on her friends before they left. She was surprised to see them so busy.

"What do you think they're doing with all that?"

"Not a clue, shall we ask?"

Taking her arm So Yi Jeong led her towards the stage, and it wasn't long before someone recognized them. Yulina was surprised to find them still there, but thought it best to save her questions for later when the famed potter wasn't around.

"Can I help you?"

"That's entirely up to you."

Flicking her date with her wrist Ga Eul scolded him. "Stop teasing. We were just about to go, are you alright finishing up?"

"Of course, I've got help..."

"Why are there so many instruments? Is that a drum set?" Yi Jeong interrupted.

"Ah, may I introduce you to plan B and C." she said with a grand sweeping gesture to the stage.

"I feel like we missed out."

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie it would have been spectacular."

A trickle of a thought flowed into Ga Eul's mind, and before long she'd convinced Yulina and her friends to show them plan B. It was too late for Plan C at this point, the Russian girl explained, as they'd already set off the fireworks.

* * *

There was literally nothing, no dirt, no new information. Song Woo Bin had rarely found himself at such a dead end. He'd hoped to help Jun Pyo get out of the unwanted engagement. Of course he was still mad at him but they were old friends and they'd had their problems before, as they likely would again.

If he couldn't turn up anything on Ha Jae-Kyung maybe he could turn up something on the company. No group gets THAT large without having some VERY dark secrets. He drove aimlessly in his Lotus, his mind more focused on his search than his location.

Before he realized what he was doing he had parked the car and was turning off the ignition. Where was he?

"Damn it" he cursed himself as he looked up at the familiar building.

Driving away from Yulina's he headed straight to the Boombar where he knew he could count on the usual Friday crowd of students, vacationers and party girls being available and always happy to please.

15 short minutes later he was locked in a private suite untying a halter top with his teeth and massaging a pair of obviously enhanced breasts. He didn't care, he barely looked at the girl before choosing her. A blonde this time...an exchange student only here for another week, perfect.

Laying back against the plush couch Woo Bin groaned as she began grinding against him. Rubbing her ass against his groin he slid his fingers up her thighs and pulled the thin pink thong until it broke and fell away. Dizzy with lust he slid his fingers up and into her wet folds, smiling evilly when she gasped.

His nimble fingers were well versed in a women's anatomy and it didn't take him long to have her writhing and moaning. Clutching her body to him he felt her ride out the high and spasm. Finally, it was his turn and he was more than ready.

Rubbing his groin, he waited for the satiated girl to turn back to him. She leaned in for a kiss, but he withdrew and directed her down. Slowly undoing his pants he guided her hands down to his throbbing, rock hard cock. He moaned as her fingers encased him, and when her tongue began licking him he grabbed her roughly by the hair and pulled her head back.

Wide eyed and confused the girl listened to his instruction carefully. He wanted her to bring him close and then stop so he could cum on his own. Nodding at the powerful man still holding her hair, she began his game.

* * *

Yulina explained the request to her friends and a bit begrudgingly they agreed to humor her.

"We practiced all week, we may as well play it for somebody."

"An audience of two?"

"...alright." the twins grumbled.

The Russian girl brought out the Ryo's exquisite guitar and found a stool to sit on. A few minutes later the drum kit was reassembled and they were set up.

"Whenever you're ready." Yi Jeong called out, his voice echoing in the nearly empty hall. His ear to his phone he was waiting for his best friend to answer his call but, seeing them waiting for him, he gave up and put his phone away.

"Ready" she called out back to him and waiting a few beats began.

Give me one reason to stay here and I'll turn right back around  
Give me one reason to stay here and I'll turn right back around  
Said I don't want leave you lonely, you got to make me change my mind

Slowly the song came together and Yi Jeong led Ga Eul out to the front of the hall. They were dancing much closer than before, their simple slow two step affected by the song of longing and love. He closed his eyes and breathed in her aroma, it was an intoxicating mix of lemons, apple blossoms, and roses.

Baby I got your number and I know that you got mine. But you know that I called you, I called too many times  
You can call me baby, you can call me anytime. You got to call me.

* * *

Eyes closed he was enjoying the start of his blow job when his phone rang. The girl looked up at him, but he just directed her back down and she resumed her work.

"Harder" he called out and she increased the pressure.

Only half conscious he found his phone and looked at the caller ID. So Yi Jeong.

"UGH, yeah, faster now." he grunted.

Answering the phone, only to tell Yi Jeong off for bothering him, he shouted out to the famed potter.

" **YO BRO** I'm busy!"

Hearing no response he shouted again. " **YO!"**

Woo Bin moaned when the girl below him swirled her tongue around his tip. He swallowed hard and ready to shut the phone, realizing it was a pocket dial, he paused. It was faint but... yes... he could hear music. Was that?

Grunting hard he bent over sharply as his orgasm neared. Not wanting to stop he hit the speaker button and then mute dropping the phone down beside him. The girl had begun deep throating him and it was amazing.

His rough hands grabbed her head and held her still as he began to thrust into her mouth.

"Oh. Oh... Ohhhhhh... Oh... I'm ready." he cried out yanking her back. His cock was slick with saliva and grabbing his base he began pumping himself roughly. His ring and pinkie finger slipped underneath his cock grabbing at his tight balls and his movements grew frantic as Yulina's honeyed voice filled the room.

I don't want no one to squeeze me, they might take away my life  
I don't want no one to squeeze me, they might take away my life  
I just want someone to hold me and rock me through the night

" **YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!** " he shouted as his orgasm began. Holding his cock towards the girl kneeling before him, he pumped faster as his cum burst out. He aimed as best he could as his high overtook him and watched her catch some of the enormous load, that kept coming out, in her mouth

He shook with pleasure and twitched as the last bit of cum dribbled out of him. Catching it on his finger he slunk down to the floor and, heavily panting, asked her to lick it off. As she sucked at his finger he saw the mess he had left drip from her chin and trickle down her chest.

Give me one reason to stay here and I'll turn right back around  
Give me one reason to stay here and I'll turn right back around  
Because I don't want leave you lonely,  
You got to make me change my mind.

He reached out to grab her breasts and kneaded them. His body was still so hot, it wasn't enough, he needed more.

Spinning the girl around he bent her forward and stuck his fingers inside her again. His other hand continuing squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples. At first gentle, his finger banging became rough and she called out for him to stop, pushing him away. Barely in control of himself he shouted for her to leave and threw the torn thong back in her face. When the door shut behind her and he barely noticed.

Still feeling sexually frustrated he realized he was unable to hear any more singing; the call had ended. Frowning, he put the phone away and tidied himself up. The sickly sweet aroma of the girl's perfume lingered in the room. He could smell it on his skin and on his clothes. It made Woo Bin feel tainted; he'd have to throw this suit out when he got home.

* * *

Gu Jun Pyo felt sick, literally sick to his stomach. The very person he was just talking about, the one who he wanted to see most was standing half dressed in his best friend's bedroom and he had no idea how to react.

Seeing the unpredictable man growing redder, Ji Hoo quietly tried to direct Jan Di to head back to the bathroom and lock the door behind her. She wasn't having any of it though. She wouldn't let the threat of Jun Pyo control her life.

Speaking boldly, with more courage than she felt, she repeated herself. "Happy Birthday Gu Jun Pyo."

His mouth agape he could barely process the words she was saying. "happy birthday? HAPPY BIRTHDAY?"

Ready and expecting this, Ji Hoo shielded the stubborn girl from Jun Pyo's wrath.

"If you have something to say then say it to me." The quietest member of F4 spoke icily staring hard at his former best-friend.

"I have something to say alright. I have a million somethings to say but I'll start with just one." Yanking Ji Hoo away he got right in Jan Di's face, "My mother was right about you."

A little corner of her heart, the one that still clung to the memory of the Jun Pyo she knew, screamed out in pain. Her legs grew weak and she stumbled to sit down before she fell. Pushing past, Ji Hoo knelt in front of her. His hands ran up and down her arms trying to get her to focus on him, but stunned by her ex's cruel words she stared at the floor in shock.

The golden boy could see how devastated Jun Pyo's spiteful words had left her, and he was at a loss to think of anything worse the Shin-Hwa heir could have possibly said.

"...I had hoped we could be friends again." Ji Hoo mumbled sadly.

"I have no friends! I don't NEED friends! And I certainly don't need a backstabber and a whore!"

Her soft gasp was all it took for Ji Hoo to lose the last bit of his composure. His hands on Jan Di's shoulders, he turned darkly to confront Jun Pyo ordering him out of his house.

"You are no longer welcome." were the last words he said to his oldest friend.

* * *

They applauded over enthusiastically, making more noise than you could expect from two people.

"Yuli-ssi that was so good!" Ga Eul clapped bouncing on her toes.

The movements of her breasts bouncing didn't go unnoticed by Yi Jeong and, at the very least, he had to thank Yulina for the privilege of seeing that.

"Yes, you should play more often." he chimed in with his dimpled smile.

The curly haired girl just shook her head. "No thank you, this was a special favor. The days of us playing in coffee shops are long behind us, right guys?"

"Who said anything about a coffee shop?" Yi Jeong asked cockily, earning him a look of reprove from Ga Eul.

Her pout was too much for his sex starved body and he longed to suck mercilessly on her bottom lip. He could still feel the blood rushing down and his cock swelled as his need for her grew. Being a gentleman was much harder than he remembered it to be. He needed to do something to take his mind off of her.

"Need any help?" he called out vibrantly as Sara helped Riku carry his drums down the stairs.

A bit stunned by his sudden helpfulness, the slight girl lost her footing and fell into Yi Jeong's arms.

More shy than her twin, Sara bowed in thanks. She knew exactly two words in Korean and neither were helpful so she just smiled and headed to help Riku.

"...it's okay, I'll do it." Yi Jeong said taking her place.

Smiling back at Ga Eul he worked, really worked, for the first time in quite a while to help the others carry their equipment back and forth. By the time it was done he felt much better and had his hormones more under control.

Unfortunately Ga Eul did not. Seeing him working up a sweat was turning her on. When he came back in, his coat over his arm, his tie undone and his top buttons open, she felt herself grow wet. It was embarrassing to her, she had always thought she was more collected than her peers, it turns out all it took was the right guy and she was a mess too.

"Are you ready to go Ga Eul-yang?" he said offering her his arm. His muscles flexed when she touched his arm and she could feel how built his upper body was. She daydreamed, as they walked back to his car, of him wrapping those strong arms around her and their bodies colliding. Seeing her drift off and the slight smile gracing her face Yi Jeong took the time to study her.

Her lips were defined, her skin flawless and creamy, and her eyes sparkled naturally still filled with innocence. He kicked himself when he felt his cock rear back to life, hadn't he just done all that work to settle himself down? A cold shower was in order when he got home.

'One kiss' his body begged '...and maybe a little grope?' He could control himself, he knew he could.

Pulling her hand to stop her, Yi Jeong looked down into her eyes. He could see her confusion at his behavior, but there was also affection and if wasn't mistaken, longing there.

He hovered his lips, barely a centimeter away from her own, and whispered her name like a prayer. Her hooded eyes showed him the depths of her need and he waited, right on the edge of the kiss, so he could still pull away if needs be.

He had planned to tell her how beautiful she looked tonight, how much he enjoyed dancing with her and then ask for a kiss, but she didn't give him the chance.

Unable to think of anything but the feel of his lips on her body, she closed the distance between them. Ga Eul's kiss was demanding and wanton, making Yi Jeong moan. He brought his hand up to her hair and skillfully undid the loose bun releasing her long hair from it's prison. Threading his fingers through her soft locks, he could feel her tongue seeking entrance.

His instincts kicked in and he pressed her close. Turning the tables on her, his tongue overwhelmed her own. He wanted to continue, he wanted to do so many things to her body so desperately, but he knew if he didn't stop himself right now he wouldn't be able to.

* * *

The woman he loved was hurting and her pain was, as always, his pain. He'd finished a new song this morning and went to retrieve his guitar hoping to cheer her up with the new melody.

"Does is have a title?" She asked him as he carefully tuned the G string. Sitting cross-legged next to each other on his bed he shook his head no.

"...not yet. Would you like to choose one?"

"Can I?"

He looked up to find her deep in thought already.

"Maybe if you listen to it first it will come to you..."

Jan Di was amazed how often he was right but she didn't need to mention it. Ji Hoo's ego didn't require the constant reassurances Jun Pyo's had. Instead she just smiled and nodded at him.

Watching him play always fascinated her and soon, Jun Pyo's hateful words were forgotten, the playful tune captivating her. Whether it was the guitar, violin or piano he was an artist with a natural talent others envied. Entranced by the lighthearted melody she watched his long fingers drift across the frets with an ease born of countless hours of practice.

"Kiss me."

Ji Hoo looked up at her and stopped playing. Smiling he put aside his guitar and threaded their fingers together. Their kiss was slow and comforting.

"That was lovely Ji Hoo-yah, but... I meant the songs name should be Kiss Me."

"Hmmm... am I allowed to kiss you every time you ask me to play it?" He asked, furrowing his brow in consideration of the title.

Laughing she bumped against his shoulder, "of course, in fact I expect it."

"Then I approve, Kiss Me it is." and he leaned forward to do just that.

* * *

A breathless Ga Eul looked into Yi Jeong's dark, lust filled eyes. There was something there that both aroused and scared her. It was obvious by the look on his face that the famed Casanova was struggling with something, she would never have guessed though that it controlling the throbbing erection she'd given him.

"Ga Eul-yang, I should be getting you home." he huskily whispered, taking her hand. Gracefully she lowered herself into the luxurious leather seats. He was about to drive off when he saw Yulina and her friends getting into their car.

"Hold on one moment, Ga Eul." Quickly he trotted over to catch them and knocked three times on the drivers window. With a yelp of shock Yulina laughed at herself and put the window down.

"How much for the whole night sweetheart?"

The comment stung a bit, but he knew her humor well enough by now to know she didn't mean anything by it.

"More than you can afford Yuli-ssi, I'm leaving to drop off Ga Eul and wanted to know if I could meet up with you later."

Waving off the series of lewd comments her creative friends were coming up as they made their own assumptions about the conversation, she invited the So heir to join them later at a Russian tea house a few blocks from where she lived.

Waving goodbye, she put the window up and started smacking her friends as they continued to taunt her.

"Seriously you guys, ew."

"If he's not you're type can I have him?" Sana asked watching him walk away. "Look at that cute..."

"He's dating a friend of mine. Actually I don't know what's going on with them, he's usually more into... well... let's just say he's the king of the easy lay."

"You ever gone for him?" Sana asked, eying the girl beside her curiously.

"Did you miss the part where I said ewwwwww." The Russian girl said as she pulled out into traffic. Despite her protests her friends continued to razz her the entire ride and eventually she gave in to their silly taunts.

"Yuuki? What was with that Gu fellow? He seemed very... morose." Asked Riku delicately, he suspected it was a sore subject.

"Ah well, he dated a friend of mine not too long ago and they had a really bad breakup. Legendary bad... but it's for the best. They can both move on now, he has that heiress and she'd with the orange haired guy you saw me talking to earlier, Yoon Ji Hoo."

Riku nodded serenely as he considered his next question. "Was your ex there as well?"

In the middle of parallel parking Yulina gave him a shocked look. "Really? Now?" She chuckled at his timing and finished reversing into the tight spot.

"Okay, NOW I'm ready to talk. Yes, he was there. He's the one who stood cheering, the loud one."

No one said anything for a few moments as they gathered their things and walked into the tea house. Finally Sana broke the uncomfortable silence, "He's got a cute butt, not as good as that other guys though."

A smiling Yi Jeong walked over towards them, having heard the last part, he stepped behind Sana startling her.

"Sorry I missed that, who was it who had the cuter butt again?" he asked in perfect Japanese. The wattage of his cheeky grin could have lit up the whole city.

Roaring with laughter, her friends teased Sana throughout the night and "Which one was it again?" soon became part of their regular repertoire.

* * *

Jan Di's hands roamed along Ji Hoo's broad chest. Their clothes long discarded they continued their earlier explorations and focused on learning each others bodies. She'd found a certain spot near his hip that drove him wild and nibbling on his ear she swirled her tongue inside making him moan.

His fingers traced her rib cage and he directed her arms above her head. Leaning on top of her, he held her wrists together in one hand above her head while his other hand massaged her breasts. The little sighs and moans she was making enraptured him.

The melody of their love making was more divine than any symphony. Ji Hoo's deep throaty moans and grunts were punctuated by Jan Di's soft sighs and gasps.

Trailing his wet tongue between her breasts he nibbled along her shoulder, sucking on her neck before starting again and concentrating on the other side., meanwhile her hips were grinding against him seeking him out. It would be so easy for him to slide right in to her, he could see how wet she was and his own precum trickled out in preparation.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out and began frantically sucking on her nipples.

"I need you Jan Di..." he moaned. "I need all of you."

Rolling her on top of him, their tongues began a heady tug of war and their hands grabbed and caressed everything they came in contact with. When they broke off their kiss Jan Di sat up on his chest. She'd found tracing the lines of his muscles with the only the pads of her fingers made his shiver.

The golden boy reached his fingers out to touch her core, the wetness there already spreading onto his chest. He easily found her swollen clit and began to twirl his finger around it, making her jump and shudder with pleasure.

"Come here" he cooed, pulling her up along his body.

She reached out to touch him, his hard cock had been pressing into her the entire time, and she wanted to make him feel as good as he made her feel.

Blinking rapidly Yoon Ji Hoo rolled his hips as she began stroking him. The dance of her fingers along his length was making him thrust into her palm.

"Urgh, urgh, oh I'm so close. Oh, Jan Di slow down." he begged. As soon as she released him he lifted her and threw her alongside him.

His tongue traced a path down her body and he knelt at her side while he roamed further and further south. His first lick lapped at the dewy beads that gathered along her short curly hairs and thighs. Then taking his fingers he pulled her lips open and looked at the delicate nub. He'd never looked at her from quite this angle and his eyes took in everything.

He saw how her clit stuck out slightly when enlarged, how her body's juices leaked out and the way she trembled when he touched her. She moaned softly as he traced his tongue along her clit and cried out when he flicked it back up again. Delighted with the reaction he pressed his tongue harder against her and tried again. This time she cried out in pleasure calling his name but he wasn't done with her yet.

Jan Di's hips took on a life of their own as Ji Hoo licked her out. Forced to hold her still, he used his free hand to tease her entrance. Soon he had her bucking and calling for more.

His teasing fingers and long tongue were driving her mad. Desperate for her own release she reached to him. Pawing her hand along his leg she felt his balls dangling and gave them a squeeze. Stretching she reached up for her prize and wrapped her hand around his erection. Pumping him up and down she felt him shudder beneath her, but she wanted more.

"Lay down." she called out to him. Reaching to pull him nearer he complied.

His fingers paused when he felt her mouth encompass him. The new position was not only amazing for reaching and teasing Jan Di in new places, it was amazing for all the new ways she could twist around and suck on his cock. Even he'd never felt some of the incredible sensations she was creating before, and he had many years of experience trying to.

Her mouth delved down as deep as it could and Ji Hoo let out a cry before sinking back into her. As Jan Di's strokes and sucks became harder Ji Hoo's work became sloppier. He licked all over, flicking her clit while fingering her, and sucked as long as he could. His fingers moved faster trying to keep pace with her own as they both built to their releases.

Her clit was throbbing, her body becoming sore, she felt the pleasure begin to roll through her.

"Ji Hoooooooo-yaaaaaah" she shouted out.

"Yes, say it, say my name." he grunted roughly. "Urgh, yes, faster Jan Di, faster. Oh, just like that, more...oh never stop! YES!"

Diving his mouth back down he sucked on her swollen clit twirling it around with his tongue. His name soon became a chant she repeated incessantly. Grabbing her ass in both hands he rolled her on top of him. The slight change in position was more satisfying to them both. Jan Di ground her hips up and down on Ji Hoo's tongue and fingers while he thrust into her waiting mouth.

"Ah ah ah ah JI HOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed as her orgasm overtook her body making her buck up and shudder before collapsing back down.

As soon as she could she reached out and grasped him tightly. Her body tingled all over as another wave of pleasure went through her and she began stroking him.

"OH JI HOO YES!" she couldn't believe how amazing what he was doing to her was, she could feel the cum pouring out of her and each touch of his tongue sent shivers all over.

Licking his head, she could feel his hips pushing her for more and she took all of him in her mouth. Concentrating as best she could, while her mind continued to explode into little pieces, she took slow breaths through her nose and bobbed her mouth up and down. His throaty growl made her pick up the pace and his hips soon set a furious rhythm.

His cried were muffled as he continued sucking on her but they were unmistakable.

"mmmm yes,... mmmm oh Jan di-yah... oh that... yes... mmmmmmm oh... almost, almost... YES... I'm cuuuuuummmmmmmm".

His body shook as the warm cum burst out of his cock and Jan Di squeezed his ass to her as he bucked over and over. It was a long drawn out orgasm filled with thrusts, shudders and moans. By the time his high ended, Yoon Ji Hoo was bowlegged with his hips thrust up high.

By his heavy panting Jan Di realized he was too overwhelmed to speak just yet. With a final lick that elicited one more broken cry, she crawled off of him. At his side she saw he was still agape, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. She pressed her hand to his chest and could feel his heart thumping wildly.

"Ji Hoo-yah, Ji Hoo-yah come back to me." she called softly with a hint of humor. She slid her hand down his thigh to where his muscles were contracted tightly. Giving the muscle a gentle massage, she began started rolling his balls around in her palm when he didn't respond.

Finally leaning down she kissed him. She could taste herself all over his lips and tongue and it was a strange sensation but it brought him back to life again and he shuddered before collapsing down.

'My Sleeping Beauty indeed.' she mused as she lay down next to him.

Curling up against her, a still trembling Ji Hoo rested his head on her breast and listened to her heart beat. His breathing was ragged and Jan Di wrapped him in her arms while he threw a protective leg over her own.

"Good night Ji Hoo-yah." she whispered feeling satiated and loved. Running her hand through his hair, she soon felt him drift off and she wasn't far behind.

* * *

AN: So did I disappoint? Comments, questions?

We're slow burning on the SoEul and are full steam ahead with the JanHoo. More lemons next time too!

I'm sorry we didn't get to meet grandad yet but he's on his way I swear.

So next time:

LEMON

What does Yi Jeong want to discuss

Grandad

Yulina gets shocking news - I'm going to drive you crazy but you will NEVER guess!

I love hearing from you guys, it means a lot to me when you take the time to send me a note. Does anyone read down this far? If they do what is the square root of -1?

As always I am a terrible proofreader so if you find mistakes don't worry about it just let me know! I will be correcting over and over as the day goes on but I want to get it out there for you!

Be excellent to each other!

XOXO


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everybody! Welcome back to Seoul's Dawning the sequel to Macau at Night. If you haven't already I do recommend you read Macau first as things will make more sense that way.

This chapter is a LONG one. I considered splitting it up but I like the way it flows so I didn't.

I would recommend having some tissues or a handkerchief nearby... you'll see why soon.

 **English**

 _ **Russian**_

 _French_

Korean/Japanese (I know, I know...)

Now in 3...2...1

HELLO SEOUL!

* * *

Ga Eul immediately noticed that her best friend wasn't quite herself. She was getting orders mixed up and more than once Ga Eul caught her daydreaming. She'd even broken a dish something that, despite her inherent clumsiness, she'd never known Jan Di to do.

Jan Di chewed her lip, she felt terrible. She knew her distraction meant more work for Ga Eul and their 'Master'.

"Ga Eul, I'm acting a bit pathetic right now aren't I? I just need some time to figure out what I want to do with my life. I'm sorry for causing problems for you today."

After the lunch rush died down the Master surprised both girls when he asked Jan Di to go on a delivery. This alone was startling as they had a strict no delivery policy, and Ga Eul offered to take Jan Di's place.

"No, Jan Di you go and delivery it to him. Make sure he finishes it though and then bring the containers back. Understand? Don't even think of returning until then."

After she left Ga Eul asked the 'Master' why he'd sent Jan Di on the errand. Naturally he replied dismissively saying he needed to do something to get her out of his shop, but the perceptive girl wasn't fooled. She knew he had something up his sleeve; although he was their boss he was also very kind and treated them like family.

* * *

Sitting alone on his couch the golden boy was busy composing a new melody. He'd written dozens of songs for Jan Di before, but there was something different about writing ones he knew she would actually hear. It was hard for him to put into words what he was feeling, it was overwhelming, and he found himself staring mindlessly into space on more than once occasion. Thinking he was just tired he tried to take a nap, but his mind refused to shut off.

He felt an ache in his heart that he didn't fully understand, and it brought with it an unfamiliar longing. Frustrated with himself he leaned forward burying his face in his hands. What was wrong with him?

Their lovemaking last night had left Ji Hoo shaken and he wasn't entirely sure why. He smirked to himself remembering how sore his muscles felt when he got up this morning. Everything about it was perfect, more than perfect and he was so very in love. Was his mind just so unused to being happy that it had to throw roadblocks in his path?

There was a peace, a kind of perfect peace he felt when he woke up that walked out the door when Jan Di left for work. He'd been lonely before, he could be crowned the King of Loneliness, he was an expert in the feeling. It wasn't that, not exactly. He could easily call up one of the F2 or Yulina if he wanted company or just go down to visit Jan Di at work. Loneliness didn't explain this.

Shutting his eyes, he tried to remember the exact moment when this feeling started. He woke up in Jan Di's arms, his heart bursting with love. They'd shared breakfast and she'd gotten ready to go to work. He dropped her off, stopped to pick up some flowers for her and came home. What went wrong?

'Am I just crazy?' he thought to himself as his tears started to well up. 'Why does it hurt, why does my heart still hurt like this?'

He wished Jan Di was there, but perhaps it was better she didn't see him like this. He was so broken, would she even want to be with him if she knew what a mess he really was? The thought of that was so unbearable he could no longer stop his tears.

A tiny thought in his mind told him he was in trouble and, halfheartedly, he dialed a number he knew by heart. He heard the voice pick up but didn't have the strength to answer. Instead he curled up on his bed in fetal position and cried; this would be how Yulina found him 30 minutes later.

* * *

"I'll have a blintz and Rooibos Chai. What about you Yuuki?"

"Cinnamon toast and a Bellini." Noticing the raised eyebrows around the table she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine no alcohol... Prince Vlad's Evening Tea, happy then?"

"Where do they come up with these names?" Yi Jeong asked to the boisterous girl next to him. He was amusing himself flirting with Yulina's friend Sana, who seemed more mortified by him speaking to her than anything else.

"I'll have a piece of quiche please and... what's the most popular tea on the menu?" he asked to the waitress, a young rosy-cheeked girl who looked like she was up past her bedtime.

"The Russian Morning tea is very popular." She said answering sincerely.

Chuckling to himself Yi Jeong replied that it was evening, to which she explained that the Russian Evening Tea was also a good choice. Unable to argue with her logic he agreed to give it a try.

"I'd like a ginger tea and a scone..." the silvery haired boy said. Smiling to his fiance, indicating it was her turn, she asked for the same thing.

Once the waitress had left Yulina didn't waste any time in finding out what was on the famed pottery mind.

"Well then?"

"You wound me Yuli-ssi."

"Yes, yes I've heard you use that line before." the Russian doll waved off his defensiveness.

All eyes staring at him, Yi Jeong worked to maintain his perfectly crafted composure. "I HAD wanted to talk to you about Woo Bin-ah..."

Yulina groaned hearing his name. "I should have known." she mumbled to herself.

"...however I also wanted to ask about Ga Eul-yang."

This Yulina did NOT know. "You have my attention Yi Jeong-ah."

* * *

It took Jan Di 15 minutes to ride all the way to the clinic, which she found wasn't too far from her house. She'd never even known it was there, she'd been walking by this place for years and never thought to stop. Walking in she saw it was a simple place, a community clinic, designed to help people like her family.

Although there were many people waiting it was exceedingly quiet, and the sound of the doctors voice carried across the room. Curious, Jan Di looked into his office and saw him working with an elderly patient. Feeling uncomfortable for eavesdropping, she thought about leaving when the doctor addressed her.

"Hey you standing out there."

"Me?" Jan Di asked, pointing at herself.

"Instead of standing there come in and help me."

The doctors tone implied he wasn't asking so much as telling and, when she didn't move, he raised his voice shouting for her to get on with it.

Wondering if the doctor was possibly a bit soft in the head*, but remembering the 'Masters' instructions, she stayed and tried to help out. She handed out tea to the waiting patients, who thanked her profusely for her kindness and entertained a young mother's baby so she could go in to get an exam without the baby crying for her. It had been a very long time since she held a baby in her arms, not since Kang San was little, but it felt natural to her and she was rather pleased that she was able to get the child to take a nap.

One by one the patients left and then the nurse too. Jan Di stayed waiting for the doctor to take the order, that had long grown cold, and found herself drifting off in the process. She was supposed to have finished work over an hour ago and had called her parents so they wouldn't worry. Giving Ji Hoo a quick text as well she curled up to rest.

'How much longer is he going to take?'

She was woken a short time later by someone knocking on her head, and remembering where she was she smiled up at the doctor. He was shouting at her to leave but she'd been here this long waiting for him to eat; she wasn't about to quit now. Opening up the bag, she set the food up in front of him and handing him the spoon explained her orders.

"By the way grandfather, what is it you do. That is, how do you know the 'Master'?" When he didn't respond she went on, "You're a doctor right? An illegal one?" she whispered.

"Are you saying I look like a quack doctor?" he chuckled.

Shaking her head and smiling Jan Di replied, "well a little.".

* * *

Yulina's friends had a lot of questions for Yi Jeong and kept him occupied most of the evening. They wanted to know everything their friend had been up to since she left Japan, and the Casanova was enjoying the turn of play that allowed him to tell embarrassing stories about HER for a change.

"So then she set off the sprinkler systems in the entire school."

Her friends were laughing so hard they were gasping for air at the stories of her exploits at Shin-Hwa. Yulina didn't really mind it, it WAS fair play and all, but that particular story always stood out to her for another reason. It was the day Woo Bin first kissed her. He was soaked through and laughing. He looked so handsome that day, and she had to stop herself from becoming misty eyed remembering it. Why was she being sentimental?

"Of course that was nothing compared to the incident with the fish."

Yulina shook her head, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

A cry for help interrupted Jan Di and the doctor's chat. Racing out of the room the doctor found a pregnant woman collapsed in the hallway. As the nurse had already left Jan Di went to help.

The doctor barked orders at her one after the other, and Jan Di struggled to keep up. Soon the doctor was mid delivery and Jan Di was clutching the woman's arm for strength, trying not to look at what was happening next to her.

"Just one more... you did it! Good job!" the doctor called out holding the baby out for his mother to see.

"You did a good job. The baby is here." Jan Di said to the exhausted woman who just smiled back.

Once the doctor cleaned the baby up he passed him back to his mother and the small family took turns cooing over the newborn. Jan Di even got a turn rocking the infant while the mother had a rest, and it struck her that for the first time in a long time she wasn't thinking about swimming or her troubles with Jun Pyo.

* * *

"So tell us Yi Jeong-ah, as Yuuki here won't say a word, what's her ex like?"

Yulina had gotten up to take a call and, not wanting to be rude, had left the table giving Sana the perfect opportunity to quiz the So heir.

"I'm not sure it's my place to say..."

Sana thought on this for a moment but wasn't giving up... "Did you know Yuuki was engaged?"

"WHAT!" A shocked Yi Jeong fumbled with his tea nearly dropping it. Looking around the table the couple aside him nodded as to the truth of Sana's statement.

"She was engaged?"

"Mmmm, yes it was a secret of course, I don't think she even told her mother. She never mentioned it? That truly saddens me."

Riku saw how downcast the girls were becoming and took over explaining in his own quiet way.

"Her and Ryo were engaged, if he was still... alive, they would have been wed by now. We're just wondering what kind of man she's been dating, we're a bit worried about her."

Recovering his suave demeanor, Yi Jeong put some thought into how to best describe Song Woo Bin.

"He's my best friend. He's... a great guy. He always puts others before himself and looks after the people around him. He's great to have on your side in a fight and..."

Yi Jeong frowned to himself, unsure whether he should tell Yulina's friends any more. It was clear Woo Bin was hurting since the break up and missed Yulina but, were they better off this way? They did seem quite happy together and he'd rarely seen his best friend so joyful...

"...and maybe you can help me..."

A short while later the newfound friends had agreed on a plan. Whether or not it would work was anyone's guess though.

"Yuuki is excessively proud" Riku began.

"and stubborn"

"and guarded."

"Yes I have a few friends who are that way." Yi Jeong replied with a laugh.

"Everyone is going to have to keep this hush, I'm serious, if she even gets a whiff something is up she'll have our heads." Sana knew her friend too well, she would NOT be amused by their interference.

A round of sullen nods followed Sana's sage words, and by the time Yulina was back at the table they had moved on and were discussing Yi Jeong's love life.

"So you think she might be THE ONE?" Sana teased, making the Casanova roll his eyes at the notion.

"I'm not saying that. I don't know if I even believe in that."

"So why are you bothering to woo her then?" Riku chimed in. Sara, who'd been quiet the entire time, finally spoke. "Do you just want to sleep with her?"

"That's, well." Yi Jeong couldn't deny that he very MUCH wanted to have sex with Ga Eul but that wasn't why. "I certainly wouldn't turn her down if she offered but no."

Rubbing the back of his neck he sighed forlornly. "Ga Eul-yang is different that other girls. I want to try, to actually try to have a normal relationship."

Sara was starting to understand the famed playboy a bit more now. "Have you never had a girlfriend then?"

Taken aback Yi Jeong scoffed, "I've lost count of the number of girlfriends I've had.".

Cautiously continuing Sara replied, "but how long did any of those girlfriends last? Were they REALLY girlfriends?"

All eyes on him, Yi Jeong squirmed under the scrutiny. How long indeed? Not one was ever more than a fling, often he dated several at the same time. Making a relationship last wasn't something he'd given much consideration to in the past.

Taking pity on him Sara spoke up once more. "...never mind then, it's not our business anyway."

Yulina had been deep in thought throughout the conversation. It was nice seeing her old friends get along with her new ones, and they seemed to be able to get Yi Jeong to open up more than she ever could. The silver tongued man's interest in her friend Ga Eul was surprising. She'd seen them chatting together and knew Ga Eul found him attractive but didn't think it was more than that.

"What are you doing with Ga Eul-ah? Is it some kind of experiment for you dating a normal girl or do you actually like her?" Yulina asked bluntly.

Flippantly he thought it was a bit of both, but knew that would NOT be the best reply in this case. Besides he DID like Ga Eul, hanging out with her was uncomplicated. She never asked for or expected anything from him. She was kind to a fault and didn't seem bothered by his terrible reputation.

"I think I actually like her Yuli-ssi... isn't that strange?"

* * *

Saturday morning came far too soon for the Russian girl's liking. They'd gotten in quite late last night having paid the manager of the tea room to keep the place open for them for a few more hours. The sun's bright rays hurt her tired eyes and she wandered to the kitchen desperate for some caffeine. Allowing the flavorful coffee a moment to grace her palate she put her head down and waited for it to kick in.

She had a long day ahead of her and was expecting both Jan Di and Ga Eul over sometimes that afternoon to try on dresses for the ball. A devoted friend to them both she wanted her friends to look and feel like princesses, and she certainly had enough outfits for them to choose from.

Her father and brother were taking Riku out that afternoon to get their attire. The ball was extremely formal and for the men this meant black and white only. Of course this meant that the girls were more limited in their choices too but Yulina had picked out a few select dresses she thought would suit her friends quite well.

Sara and Sana were in the middle of getting a few alterations done to a pair of slinky off the shoulder black gowns when Yulina's phone rang. The twins watched as their friend frowned at the caller ID and shouted a few words in Russian to her mother and ran out the door.

Later she'd explain an emergency had come up, but they never would get the whole story.

* * *

It wasn't the first time she'd seen him this way, nor the second or third. Every once in a while he seemed to shut down, and she hadn't found any consistency as to why. He was non verbal right now so she'd just have to wait it out.

Making some of the amazing sencha tea, that Ji Hoo never seemed to run out of, Yulina brought a tray into his room and settled down on a chair. She found the smell soothing and hoped he would too.

Slowly the golden boy appeared to come around and he began stirring from the cocoon he'd built around himself. As she sat there waiting it struck her the contrast between her home and Ji Hoo's. Her house was bustling, noisy and a mess while Ji Hoo's seemed to breathe silence. She found it a bit unsettling.

"...Yuli-ssi it hurts..."

Sitting next to him she offered to call Jan Di, but he shook his head no.

"Alright then, you just let me know when you're ready to talk and if you don't want to... well that's fine too."

Yulina sat there aside him rubbing his arm for comfort as he stared out unseeing. The practical part of her brain thought of how this was very poor timing and that she had quite a bit to get done today but she quickly hushed it up.

" _Let me tell you a story about Ryo..."_ Yulina began quietly _. "Ryo's voice was the first thing I noticed about him. It rang out like crystal, his range was amazing. I learned quite a bit from him, more than I did from some of my supposed instructors I'll tell you."_

Biting a nail anxiously the Russian girl continued. " _When we were young we used to go down to the nearest station and busk. Now this was VERY illegal and I don't recommend it. The acoustics down there were amazing though and it was a place made to be sung in. We didn't do it for the money, we never did get much, or even for the mischief. It was for the pure beauty of the music; the way the sound carried made it feel like the notes were wrapping around you and lifting you up."_

Almost in tears now the long haired girl hung her head allowing her curls to covered her face, it was easier to talk this way for her.

 _"I think that's one of the things I miss about him most, his voice. I know I've got recordings and whatnot, but it's not the same. Recordings are always so... perfect... but it's the little mistakes and variations that I miss. The way his voice sounded first thing in the morning on the phone, or how croaky he got when he got a cold. Stupid stuff like that."  
_

Ji Hoo jumped when he heard her punch her hand in frustration.

He knew what she was talking about and the source of his grief was finally becoming clear to him. Desperate for some comfort, he gasped for breath in between his tears and slowly explained.

 _"I... I'd forgotten what it was like..."_ he hung his head and rubbed his eyes as he struggled to continue. _"Last night... after Jan Di and I... She held me in her arms and it felt like everything bad in my life melted away. It was so peaceful. No ones held me like that in so long... "_

Yulina brought the sobbing boy up and they hugged each other, each crying for their own sadness in a way they were too ashamed to show to others.

" _I hate feeling like this."_

 _"You're preaching to the choir Ji Hoo."_

 _"I should be happy."_

 _"There's no lifespan to grief, it will sneak up on you. It's a complete bastard that way."_

 _"...I miss my mother."_

 _"I know. I miss Ryo."  
_

 _"I know."_

* * *

By the time Jan Di got out of the clinic it was extremely late. She was supposed to have met her friends hours ago and saw that she'd missed several calls and had a few new texts from them.

The one that stood out to her was from Yulina. It simply read: "He's fine, staying at mine. Come around when you can."

Jan Di was only just getting back home when a familiar car pulled up in front of her parents store.

"Yi Jeong-Sunbae? I... I wasn't expecting you."

"I was heading over to Yulina's" he lied "and she called to ask me to pick you up on the way.". In truth it was Ga Eul who had called him and explained the situation, asking him to get Jan Di but not to make her worry. The lie seemed the easiest solution.

"That's very thoughtful of you." she said bowing her head in thanks.

Yi Jeong insisted on escorting Jan Di up to the penthouse apartment himself, and was amused when he arrived to find Ga Eul wearing an exquisite gown.

Flushing at his unannounced arrival Ga Eul went into a tirade about how he wasn't supposed to see her yet.

"Ga Eul-yang, I think that only applied to a bride before her wedding..." Yulina helpfully chimed in making both Ga Eul and Yi Jeong blush.

"Score one more for me." She said smugly to the flustered Casanova.

Riku noticed the scene and easily disarmed it by bringing Yi Jeong in to meet Petr, leaving the girls alone with a sleepy Ji Hoo laying out on the living room couch.

"Ji Hoo-yah?" Jan Di inquired, surprised to find him there. His seemed a bit off to her.

Standing at the head of the couch Jan Di looked down into his expressive dark eyes. Kneeling down, she rested her elbows behind his head and leaned forward for a quick upside down kiss.

"Are you alright?" she whispered to him.

A soft smile lit up his face and he reached up for her hand. "I'm better seeing you." Giving her hand an affectionate kiss he asked her about her day, and she joined him on the couch regaling him with stories of the clinic.

Ji Hoo rested his head in his girlfriends lap and listened attentively. He knew how long swimming had been her aspiration and that losing it broke her heart. She was clearly excited and it delighted him to see her talk so passionately about her new interest.

"Do you think if someone as stupid as I am says they want to be a doctor people will laugh at me and call me crazy?"

"Guem Jan Di you must be crazy, completely crazy."

Seeing her frown at him he laughed and shook his head.

"If you find something you like enough to be called crazy about it, does it matter what other people say? And since when did you concern yourself with that? If you want to do it then do it."

Relieved by his words Jan Di smiled lovingly down at him.

"Do you know how many years it takes?"

"No, but it doesn't matter."

Until they were interrupted by the Russian girl who demanded Jan Di hurry up and choose a dress before the seamstress had to go, they talked of nothing but her new dream.

As Jan Di was the last one fitted she had fewer options to choose from and selected a pale blue gown with a tiered skirt. She thought it was a pretty dress, even if it did make her look like she belonged on the top of a wedding cake.

The sheer amount of prep work required for a six hour event seemed absurd to her. Ga Eul seemed more at ease with the whole thing and was much more excited than either her or Yulina were, perhaps it was because of her date. It was hard to miss the goo goo eyes Ga Eul kept giving Yi Jeong whenever she saw him pass by.

Finally the order was settled; the twins would be in simple slinky black dresses, Yulina would be stuck in white - although she called the color candlestick whatever that meant, Jan Di would be in a shade of blue so light she didn't have a name for it and Ga Eul in an exquisite silver gown with lace. Promising to return early the next morning the harried woman left and Maite pushed everyone towards their respective rooms for the night.

Jan Di couldn't seem to stay still and in the end Yulina insisted she take half a sleeping tablet.

"Half a tablet won't kill you Jan Di and it might help the rest of get some sleep if you were less... fidgety... unless you'd rather I go get Ji Hoo-yah to settle your nerves."

Jan Di gulped down the pill and was out before she could even wonder if she'd just been conned into taking it.

Resting peacefully, Yulina thought only of the duties ahead of her, little did she know what the day ahead would bring.

* * *

It was a packed house that night and the girls slept in Yulina's room while the boys crashed on the floor in the spare room with Petr. Yi Jeong excused himself to leave; there was no way he was sleeping on anyone's floor, at least not without Ga Eul by his side.

Petr had explained to him about the ball particularly about Yulina's role as a debutante. Each girl would have an assigned escort and the couples would perform three sets, a waltz, a minuet and a mazurka. Upon completion the escorts will present their partner to the highest ranking member of the nobility present, in this case that would be the current Prince Romanov - although the title was only hereditary and he was actually an artist from America.

Petr, Riku and him had also discussed the attire expected of them for the ball tomorrow, and now he had to get over to see his oldest friend to make sure he looked the part as well. Riku, in particular, had some very interesting ideas and Yi Jeong needed a little time to get Woo Bin to play along. Hunting him down would be the first issue though as he wasn't answering his phone, good thing he hacked it after the little incident on the bridge.

* * *

Prince Song woke at home on the bathroom floor, and his day only went down from there. His behavior last night had left him feeling disgusted with himself. He'd gotten too rough with a random girl and left feeling unsatisfied. It seemed no matter what he did lately he wasn't able to get enough and, when even masturbating didn't help, he broke out his black book of numbers.

In the end he'd invited a few different women over the house during the day, but dismissed them one after the other. One was too loud, one had a stupid laugh he couldn't bear to listen to, one's perfume was too pungent and another wore too much makeup.

One of the girls though had mentioned a club he'd never been to and he went to check it out. She explained it was the type of place where the clientele didn't mind a bit of roughhousing, in fact it was welcomed.

Walking in haughtily he was escorted to a private waiting room filled with the tools of the trade. He sat down on an uncomfortable modern chair and toyed with a nearby cat o' nine tails while waiting for the hostess to return. Except, instead of the hostess, the next person through the door was Yi Jeong. Immediately dropping the whip Woo Bin looked at his friend in horror.

"I'm getting you out of here." was the only thing the Casanova said to his mortified friend until they were both back outside.

Gruffly Woo Bin pushed Yi Jeong away from him. "How did you find me?"

Unwilling to let his self-destructive friend know how he'd really tracked him, the So heir laughed his question off and merely pointed to Woo Bin's brightly colored Lotus parked across the road. "You were hardly trying to be inconspicuous, but seriously we don't have time for this."

"We? What do you mean we?"

"We...somehow I need to make you not only presentable, but attractive before tomorrow evening."

It took a moment for the Don Juan to remember what Yi Jeong was referring to.

"The Katerina Ball... you still my date?" he asked, kicking a few loose stones on the sidewalk.

"Not if you don't get yourself cleaned up. I do have a reputation to maintain."

"You know me I can smarted up in minutes."

"Perhaps but can you learn the minuet in a minute?"

* * *

Viscount Edward Simmons did not expect the late night call informing him that his grandfather was gravely ill and he was needed home immediately. He thanked a local artist, who happened to be nearby when he received the call, for the gift of a first class ticket directly to Heathrow Airport. In a rush the Viscount left instructions with the hotel's concierge, saying he would have to send for his luggage later.

It was purely coincidental when that luggage arrived back to his home in London and several items were missing. Just as it purely coincidental that he was the exact same size as Song Woo Bin.

As the other members of the Russian embassy hadn't met him Woo Bin would easily be able to go in place of the Viscount, and if anyone questioned him he would merely reply that he was a substitute. With only a wee bit of flirting Yi Jeong was able to convince the choreographer to help them out and by dawn Woo Bin was a master at the Minuet and tolerable at Mazurka.

* * *

The first thing to go wrong the morning of the ball was that the seamstress had mixed up the dresses and Jan Di ended up in the dress meant for Ga Eul and visa versa. This caused a bit of turmoil but it was nothing compared to the news that the soloist they'd hired, and flown out to perform, was stuck in bed with the flu.

Yulina felt bad for her father, who had to go about reorganizing the event at the last minute, and the event planner who was struggling to find a replacement.

There was little any of them could do but get ready the best they could. As it was Yulina had to be there two hours early to go over last minute preparations and have one last rehearsal. She considered skipping, but her mother shipped her off as soon as she was ready. It was a good thing she didn't skip; for if she'd met her escort later, after the ball began, she'd of probably run off.

The Russian girl's jaw dropped when she saw Song Woo Bin standing opposite her in line. Half in shock she couldn't think of anything to say to him. It wasn't until the practice dance started and the couples began waltzing that she again found her tongue.

"Do I want to know what's going on?"

It was the first thing she'd said to him in days and the auburn haired man smiled at her reaction. Licking his lips he considered his response.

"Possibly."

As they turned around the room, Yulina noticed the choreographer smiling at them in particular, even though all of the couples moved elegantly in unison. Perhaps another time she would have found his enigmatic answer amusing but right now she was stressed, confused and a bit hungry.

"Just tell me, whose idea was this?" she asked as he lead her through another turn.

"What makes you think it's not mine?"

"Do you need me to make a list for you?"

"Maybe I just wanted to spend some time with you." he pouted.

The dark haired girl had to look away to hide a blush. It took a moment for her to regain her composure and ask "is it everything you hoped for?"

"Not everything" came his quick reply as they came to a rest in the dance.

* * *

Nervous that she would mess something up, Jan Di sat frozen in place while the beautician arranged her hair. In the blue dress she was going to go for something more modern but now in the silver one she had to sit through hair extensions and curlers. The end effect, she knew, made her look very pretty and the small silver flowers wound through her hair made her look ethereal; at least that was the word Ji Hoo used when he saw her.

The group set out to the ball shortly after Yi Jeong arrived. Still early, they were able to get comfortable before the place became hectic. Yi Jeong had let Ji Hoo in on the groups little plan and he thought the tawny haired boy's eyes would pop out of his head the way he reacted.

"You're taking a big risk here."

"What's love without a few risks."

Ji Hoo eyed his friend curiously. "I thought you didn't believe in love."

A flustered Yi Jeong excused himself claiming he needed to go check on the Don Juan.

Shaking his head at his friends obliviousness he smiled, remembering it wasn't too long ago he was acting just as foolish.

'There's hope for you yet So Yi Jeong.'

* * *

Now that the guests had started arriving the debutantes and their escorts were expected to wait in the front room on display for the arriving dignitaries. Still as statues they posed coquettishly, changing the scene up from time to time. Yulina found it all to be excessively tedious and rather embarrassing. In one pose Woo Bin was kissing her gloved hand and another he had his arm around her waist.

She was flushing so much she was sure she looked a fool. It was impossible for her to stop though when the man opposite her looked so ridiculously attractive. Some genius had come up with the idea that the men should all wear cravats and long coats. This genius needed to be thanked or possibly punched, she could go either way with it.

It was challenging, but she was trying very hard NOT to flirt with her ex. However she found he wasn't playing fair! Besides how desirable she found him to be all dressed up, he kept giving her these little looks. The kind of little looks that in the past would have made her want to find a dark corner to escape to with him.

As they changed position yet again the Russian girl found she had to force herself to remember why she was cross with him, except it kept slipping from her mind. Her heart thumped hard when she looked into his eyes. As they stood opposite each other, posed as if starting the waltz, she finally broke the silence.

"How have you been?" she began lamely, rolling her eyes at her own stupid question.

Holding himself back from admitting everything, he merely replied "I've been better."

"Oh, anything I can do to help?" Yulina asked, realizing how flirtatious it sounded only after she'd said it.

"You already are."

'Oh' she mouthed silently to herself.

"I've missed you Yuli-ssi." he said in a low voice that made her insides ignite. "Do you hate me?"

"What?" surprised by his question she broke her pose.

Looking off to the side he could see a lull in the guests and, taking Yulina's hand, he dragged her away from the group and upstairs into the dressing area. Quickly locking the door behind them, he joined her on an ornate loveseat across the room.

Taking her gloved hands in his he continued, "I need to know Yuli-ssi. Do you hate me?"

"Why would you ever think I hate you?" Yulina sighed, she was cross with him but she could never hate him... not really.

Looking away he ran a hand through his hair and mumbled, "I can think of a few reasons."

"Well then those are your reasons NOT mine." furrowing her brow she shook her head at his presumption. Wasn't it that very thing that had gotten him in so much trouble with her. He assumed he knew what she was feeling and didn't stop to actually ask.

"How come you didn't tell me about Ryo?" It was still bothering him, and if they were ever to patch things up he had to know.

"... there was nothing to tell."

"Don't do that, don't lie to me." he said in a broken voice.

"What do you want to hear?"

"The truth, why is that so hard? Yuli-ssi what happened?"

 ** _'What happened? What happened? A lot happened.'_** A lot she couldn't forgive herself for. A lot she was ashamed of. A lot she could barely think, never mind talk about.

Taking a deep breath she tried to explain. "What happened... a drunk driver happened."

Seeing his sympathetic look she had to stop him, before he said something she couldn't deal with.

"Oh, here's the kicker, the drunk driver was Ryo. Lost control and crashed into a truck." She laughed bitterly as she spoke the next part. "And now do you want to hear what makes it so so SO much better? What makes it absolutely perfect?"

Woo Bin looked on in worry as her voice continued to escalate.

"I gave him the booze, I brought it back from holiday, it was a gift! So tell me Prince Song, how's that truth for you?"

They sat in silence for several minutes before Woo Bin dared to speak. "You don't have to blame yourself..."

" **Fuck off Woo Bin.** " she barked at him in English. "I don't blame myself. It wasn't one thing, it was dozens of little things all coming together to kill my boyfriend, no fiance."

"Yuli-ssi..."

"Do you know what it is to be alone, to be really and truly alone?"

"You're not alone, you've never been alone."

"Are you so naive? I'm always alone. Even surrounded by people I am alone, a half person with a gaping hole in my chest where my heart used to be."

"How can you think that?"

"I know I was your longest relationship, what a whole four months right? Now try three years. Three years... and one day the person you love is gone, just like that." she snapped her fingers, the sharp sound echoing around the room.

"The emptiness is so complete it destroys you and the you that's left behind... is a husk of who you used to be. Oh, you can talk and walk and do all the things you've ever done but inside there is nothing, you feel nothing. And you can either let that consume you and fall apart like Ji Hoo did or you can get on with life and try to have fun while you can."

'There are those words again' Woo Bin thought bitterly, 'fun'.

"I was never looking for a relationship or love, I'm not capable of feeling anything for anyone anymore. Because inside there's only emptiness." Yulina explained softly, resting her hand against her chest.

"I don't believe that, I know you better than you think."

"You don't know me, you can't because I'm not me anymore, I don't even know me." she said manically, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"You think you're dead inside, you have no idea how wrong you are. You've always supported your friends and care about what happens to them." How could he get through to her, to make her see the truth?

"But I don't FEEL anything. No love, no hate, nothing."

"Then why did you stand up against the red cards? Why go through all that trouble?"

"I know the difference between right and wrong! Everyone was giving Jan Di crap and... it was fun."

He wasn't sure if she was lying or she really believed what she was saying. He saw how much she hated Jun Pyo first hand, she definitely felt hate. And, remembering their time together, he hoped she also felt love.

"Yuli-ssi, when you look at me what do you feel?" he sighed, putting himself on the line.*

"I don't know. I like you. I like spending time with you. We have fun together." The Russian girl said, her eyes downcast.

"Not what you think" he replied dejectedly, "what you feel."

"I don't know, I told you I don't know. I like you, why isn't that enough?" she pleaded with him.

 ** _'Please stop asking, i_** ** _t's just too hard.'_** her mind cried out. She didn't want this, she couldn't handle this.

"I refuse to believe you don't feel anything, you're allowed to feel... you're allowed to love."

"I don't know how to anymore." she sniffed and wiped away a tear threatening to fall.

Woo Bin felt his face flush and watched heartbroken as Yulina tried to race out of the room. There was no way he was giving up now, he'd come too far. Grabbing the retreating girl by the wrist he pulled her to him and held her tightly to his chest. Burying his face in her hair, he breathed her scent in allowing it to calm him before whispering the words he'd been too afraid to say.

"I'm in love with you Yuli, totally and completely. Tell me you love me too." He held her tight, it'd been too long since she was in his arms like this.

"I don't know what I'm feeling... "

"But you are feeling something." He said holding her out and looking into her eyes.

A blush crept up to her cheeks as she looked at the man before her and considered his words.

"I feel..." it'd been so long it took her a while to find the right words. "Sadness, I wish I could love you like you want but ... I'm... afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Everything." She said ashamed. "Huh, how pathetic, I'm just a coward. I can't take getting hurt, it's too much to go through again. I don't know if I would survive it."

"Do you love me Yuli?" he asked.

"I want to, It'd be so easy to..."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"...you deserve someone way better than me... someone normal... "

He caressed her cheeks with the back of his hand, and his soft touches gave her shivers. Her eyes fluttered shut as he closed the distance between them. Their faces were so close, each waiting for some hidden signal. Then breathily he whispered "normal is over rated.", and pressed his lips hard against her own.

Holding her there, his fingers tangling in her hair, he kissed her fiercely filling his kiss with as much love and passion for her as he could. When she wrapped her slender arms around his neck, he began roaming his hands all over her back pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

As they parted he asked her again, "Do you love me Yuli?" He waited, panting breathless, eager for her response.

"Kiss me again."

He brought his lips back down and they crashed against each other once more, filling each other with love and affection.

"Do you love me Yuli?"

"I do." she sighed.

Their kisses went from passionate to ecstatic to silly and back to passionate again in the blink of an eye.

* * *

All eyes were on them as the couples entered the hall, and each waited to be announced before taking their positions. Her elaborate hairstyle had been ruined, but Woo Bin always preferred it when she wore it down anyway. A bit flushed both worked to maintain straight faces, but neither could help the sly smiles that crept out from time to time.

Her father had given her an incredulous look when she entered on Woo Bin's arm but he couldn't say anything. She imagined she'd get an earful later. Well maybe next year he wouldn't make her participate, she was getting too old for this anyway.

Yulina found that she was feeling very strange, in that, she was in fact aware that she was feeling something. She wasn't entirely sure she liked the vulnerability that came with opening herself up like this. For once she was trying NOT to run headfirst into something without thinking it through, and it left her doubting herself.

Biding her time for the last dance to end, she longed to escape away from the ball. She could see her friends were all too focused on each other to notice if they left. Getting away from her parents might prove more difficult though.

Woo Bin tapped her hand with his finger trying to point something out to her on their last turn about the room, and she noticed Petr huddled in the corner flirting with Sana. She was going to have to have a word with her brother about this.

With a final curtsy to their escorts, the girls waited for the reciprocal bows, and one by one were presented before the Prince. She could see the quizzical eye some of the older generation of attendees were giving her. She looked too much like her mother for them to believe she was Russian, but she'd dealt with this for so long now it almost amused her at this point.

Once each girl was presented with a sash they were expected to pose for a quick photograph with the Prince. Yulina just hoped he was less handsy than the last guy they'd gotten to serve in his role who kept trying to make excuses for needing to adjust her sash. She thought her father was going to knock him out when he tried to get away with it a third time. Now she didn't have an overprotective father looking over her shoulder, she had an overprotective... what exactly?

She turned to look at Woo Bin as he stood next to her and again felt overwhelmed by her emotions. She hated having to have all of these long conversations, but she was stuck with at least one more.

She bit her lip as she considered it, **_'what were they?'  
_**

After about 15 minutes of introductions around the room and polite compliments Yulina and Woo Bin finally saw their chance to escape. They were about to leave when Aleks took the microphone and began his speech. Pausing near the exit, she listened as he father spoke in his heavy accent while another man translated quickly for the guests.

 _ **"It is my pleasure to welcome you here today and I thank you for supporting not only strong relationships between our respective nations but the children who will be directly aided by your charity here tonight. We will have more dancing as the evening goes on and several performances including Anna Krusnic from the Russian Ballet."**_

Woo Bin tried to be patient while he listened to the translator's explanation. Standing behind Yulina, they waited politely for her father to finish his speech before leaving. However, as the speech dragged on, he found it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes off of the beautiful girl standing before him. The strapless dress suited her perfectly and he longed to run his hands across her bare shoulders. Being this close together without actually touching was doing things to him.

 _ ** _ **"I feel privileged to know many of you personally and to have lived in this remarkable country for the last year and a half. My family and I have always felt welcomed and respected. Therefore it is with a true measure of sorrow that my family and I must say goodbye at the end of the season. Even though a distance may separate us know that we will never be far from our cherished friends in our hearts."  
**_**_

The auburn haired man heard her gasp and saw how her shoulders fell before the translator finished.

"What is it kukolka?" Woo Bin whispered in her ear, surprised when she turned around and buried her face in his chest.

Wrapping his arms around her he squeezed her tight when he too heard the announcement. Frozen agape only one thought went through his mind...

'This can't be happening.'

* * *

AN: So what did you think? Did you need the tissues in the end, it made me cry writing it but maybe I'm a bit emotional.

So we had some SoEul - still on the slow burn guys - although we had more of the So than the Eul this time. They'll get their time together again don't worry. I have lots planned in their future and the ball isn't over yet.

The big theme in this chapter revolved around dealing with grief and how several of our main characters do just that. If I had to give this chapter a title I'd call it the broken robots because that's what Ji Hoo, Yulina and even Woo Bin seem like to me at times.

There's a lot of prequel bits in this chapter, if I ever get around to writing that!

I've used a few expressions that everyone may not be familiar with so briefly I'll explain:

*Soft in the head - Someone who's a bit crazy and/or idiotic

* Putting himself on the line - taking a big risk

In our next chapter:

The Katerina Ball gets underway, much SoEul and JanHoo cuteness

What's going to happen with WooLina now that her family is moving yet again?

PS: I have some bad news guys. My plan was one lemon for each review of the last chapter in Macau and I got 5 reviews and we've already had 5 lemons. You see where I'm going with this. Now I'm not going to say write a review in exchange for a lemon but I'm going to heavily imply just that.

The power is yours!

As always I'm a terrible proofreader and will be fixing errors throughout the days to come. If you find one feel free to let me know.

XOXO


	9. Chapter 9

Hi there JanHoo'rs and SoEul'rs are you ready for another chapter?

We are lemony fresh today so heads up!

Our story this chapter takes place during the Katerina Ball and I've tried to give as much detail as I can without getting boring. I gotta go to one of these balls myself in the future!

 **English**

 _ **Russian**_

 _French_

Korean/Japanese (sigh)

So let's get our boogie on and head back to SEOUL!

* * *

They got the news late last night. Some of the higher ups were displeased with the performance of Aleks' successor in Tokyo and he was being ordered back. The position came with a promotion, but the longtime diplomat knew the titles were arbitrary. He'd hoped his family would greet the news of his reassignment with joy, and look forward to returning to Japan, Yulina in particular.

He hadn't expected to see his only daughter on the arm of Song Woo Bin.

Seeing the trouble brewing Maite gave her husband's hand a reassuring squeeze and watched as he mounted the stage. She knew that their lifestyle wasn't ideal for raising a family. They were subject to the whims of moods of politicians around the world.

Somberly she watched her daughters heart break at the news. Despite all of her airs and protests to the contrary, she knew Yulina was emotionally fragile right now. Aleks and her had always liked Song Woo Bin, he made their melancholy daughter smile after all, and there was a spark to her when she was with him that they hadn't seen since...

"Maite over here." Aleks called from across the crowd.

Heading towards her husband and son, she watched out of the corner of her eye as a crestfallen Yulina slunk out of the room.

' ** _I wish it wasn't this way my little one.'_**

* * *

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10

"YA, monkey be quiet! I can't listen to you anymore. Do you even know what you are talking about?"

Jae-Kyung stared back at him stunned. No one ever spoke to her with such contempt. She was supposed to marry this man?

"Don't you know that's no way to talk to your fiance?"

The Shin-Hwa heir scowled at the word. This girl was infuriating. His mother wanted him to 'make and effort' to be nice to her. It was easier said than done. Working to control his temper he went back to counting.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10

But it didn't last long.

"What do you mean you don't want to go? This isn't an optional event. I have to go so YOU have to go. So just be quiet until we get there, can you do that?"

"What are you so mean to me Jun? I know this engagement was pushed upon us, but don't you think we should at least try to make it work?"

"No, no I don't and... and I'm NOT mean to you!"

Pulling up at the embassy the disgruntled man leapt out of the car as soon as it stopped. Ready to go in he turned around realizing he was alone.

"Where is that stupid girl now?"

Spinning on his heel he stalked back to the limo to find her sitting there waiting for him with her hand extended.

"Just hurry up." he said pulling her forward roughly. Dragging her along beside him he waved the chauffeur off and they entered the crowded ball hand in hand.

* * *

Woo Bin followed Yulina out to the gardens. Modeled after the Alexander Garden in Moscow, the landscape was filled with flowers of every color imaginable. He found her sitting on the stairs leading down to a man-made stream that cut through the yard.

"Woo Bin-ah, is the world just mocking me?" she whispered out to his shadow as he approached.

"Tell me what you want to do Yuli-ssi. How can I help?" he asked, taking a spot next to her.

She wanted him to hold her but didn't ask. If they were truly leaving again what was the point? It would only make it harder in the end to let go if she became too dependent on him.

"I'm so tired." the Russian girl said, shaking her head. Trying to stop herself from crying she gazed at the big, beautiful moon above.

"It's been a long day for all of us."

He watched as the moonlight cast a pale glow to her skin. It made her look almost ghostly as it accentuated her sorrow. He reached out to touch her, needing to feel that she was real and still with him.

She smiled halfheartedly back when he turned her face towards him. Caressing her cheek he gazed into her pale blue eyes.

"I don't want you to leave." he said softly.

"I don't want to go."

* * *

The two girls were enraptured by the elaborate performance. A gorgeous woman dressed in an flowing red pinafore came out and began a joyful dance. The sound of her heels striking floor signaled a man to join her and two of them spun around each other. After a few moments the floor came alive with a dozen more couples and the large group began a synchronized performance. Swirling around in concentric circles the groups intertwined seamlessly.

As the music became faster the audience began cheering and hollering. The performers came forward and pulled up people at random to come up with them, inspiring Jan Di to pull Ji Hoo back to avoid the same fate.

A smiling girl came forward to pull Yi Jeong up with her and he latched onto Ga Eul before she could get away. Now that the dance had slowed back down the Casanova and his date were able to better emulate the people around them and almost looked like they knew what they were doing. Laughing merrily the pair were pulled and spun around.

Suddenly the music completely changed and the women backed off letting the men take center stage. Getting a sense of where this was going Yi Jeong wisely backed away as well and returned to Ga Eul's side. The remaining men began an athletic performance complete with spin jumps and enough kicks to make the couple's eyes widen in astonishment.

Everyone was brought back out for one last fast spin around with the group and they could hear Jan Di cheering for them from the back. With a final bow the now exhausted pair returned to their friends side.

"You were AMAZING!" Jan Di cried grabbing her best friend in a tight hug.

Yi Jeong couldn't stop smiling and patted Ji Hoo on the back. "Tell no one." he laughed out and taking Ga Eul's arm they walked off to get something to drink.

* * *

A startled Jun Pyo could not believe his eyes when he saw his friend, the Casanova playboy of the F4, dancing with a group of costumed performers. His shock only increased when he realized who his date was for the evening.

"Chu Ga Eul?"

"Aren't those your friends?" the lithe woman at his side asked. "C'mon let's go over to see them!"

"Aish, get away. What are you doing? Stop!" he cried but it was no use. Face to face with the last people on earth he wanted to see right now Gu Jun Pyo looked into the eyes of Guem Jan Di and froze.

Seeing her fiance staring stupidly at them Ha Jae-Kyung took it upon herself to begin the introductions.

"Please excuse this stupid man. I believe we may have met before actually... Macau?"

Eyes wide Jan Di nodded vigorously hurriedly explaining to Ji Hoo how they'd met.

"It's wonderful to meet friends of Jun, frankly I was starting to wonder if he had any." she laughed not noticing the awkwardness that her comment created.

Seeing Jan Di growing flustered Ji Hoo made their excuses, "My apologies but I was just about to ask Jan Di up to dance." holding his hand out for her he led her away and into the crowd.

The golden boy slowly guided Jan Di through the steps of the waltz and she was finding it a bit difficult to manage in the tight fitting dress and heels.

"Well you can always take them off." he said when she complained to him. Chucking when Jan Di's gasped he continued, "I meant the shoes."

* * *

It was growing chilly out and Woo Bin had given Yulina his coat to stay warm. Although she protested she did appreciate the gesture. She just didn't know how to act anymore. They'd said they loved each other and had kissed but what now? She felt utterly stupid, like a teenager on their first date.

"Do you want to get out of here?" the auburn haired man asked her.

"Mmm, I wish I could. My parents will kill me if I try to leave early." Closing her eyes she groaned, "I'm so depressed right now."

"Yuli-ssi everything will work out."

She shifted to lean against his side and threaded her arm through his. "Do you really believe that?"

Squeezing her hand in his he planted a firm kiss on her crown and looked into her eyes. "I have to. I can't bear to think otherwise."

Slowly leaning forward he pressed his dry lips against hers in a soft, needy kiss that made Yulina's heart skip a beat. Mistaking it for a shiver Woo Bin rose to his feet and helped her up.

"Now what?" she asked uncertainly.

"Now we follow the music" he began, looking back toward the embassy.

Climbing back up the stairs they stood outside watching the overcrowded dance floor. Yulina noticed Ji Hoo's distinctive hair and both of them were surprised he'd managed to drag Jan Di up for a dance.

A slight smile played on his lips and wordlessly he took her hand guiding her through the steps as they began their own dance away from the crowds.

* * *

The Wonder Girl kept a cautious eye on Gu Jun Pyo. She'd noticed him scowling in their direction a few times already and didn't want him to create a scene.

"Ji Hoo-yah" she began, "maybe it would be better if we left."

Shocked by her request he stopped mid-step. "I thought you were having fun?"

She smiled sweetly at him, "I am but... with... him here. I just don't want..."

"I understand my otter." Sighing he looked around the room and found the 'him' staring darkly back at them. "Maybe we could find a quiet place to sit for a while." Offering her his arm he led her away from the other dancers and out of the main ballroom.

A professional photographer was taking pictures of the debutantes and their escorts in the front hall as they passed by. Speaking rapidly in a mix of French and Korean he began asking them to take their places.

 _'Why can't you smile? Move closer to him. What does he smell?_ Closer, do you understand? _Okay now don't move._ Don't move. Got it?"

By the time they were done Jan Di almost wished they'd of just faced Jun Pyo.

'He would have been easier to deal with than that photographer..." she thought to herself.

" _Excellent, see my assistant. Go,_ go now. Next please."

The pictures came up for viewing and Jan Di was surprised by how beautiful they looked. She'd never seen a picture of the two of them together before and he'd managed to capture the perfect visage of two of them looking at each other. She still couldn't help but think of them as a mismatched couple but was this what she really looked like? It couldn't be.

Her stunned expression made Ji Hoo smile and he had words with the assistant to get copies.

"Do I have competition?" he said coming back to her side and seeing her still looking at their images in awe.

"What? No." she replied nervously, as if caught doing something she shouldn't.

Cocking his head to the side he studied her carefully.

"What exactly were you just thinking about?"

She wasn't about to tell him what was really going through mind and, unable to think of a better escape, pointed at someone down the corridor shouting "look!". She made her escape as soon as he turned, though in the heels she was stuck in she wasn't going far. Ji Hoo cornered her near the coatroom and led her into the back of the dark space stuffed with coats and furs.

He didn't really have a plan in mind except to get to spend some alone time with his girlfriend but she seemed a bit eager for more than that.

* * *

The festivities in the ballroom continued to amaze and impress the guests. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong had just finished watching a children's ballet group perform a scene from the Nutcracker and, noticing her date growing uncomfortable, she tried to lighten the mood.

"Don't worry Sunbae, I doubt they will call you up to dance this time."

Confused Yi Jeong gave her a peculiar look, prompting her to ask what was on her mind directly, "is something the matter?"

A twinge of irritation went through him when he realized he was being too transparent. Feeling it was a little late for hiding it now, he leaned to her ear and directed her attention across the room.

"Is that?"

Furrowing his brows he nodded, "I don't know what he thinks he doing here."

"Should I be worried?" she asked with anxiety.

Schooling his features back into his usual relaxed expression he smiled back. "Of course not, I'm here."

Unconvinced, Ga Eul kept a wary on both Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong. Or at least she tried to, until something else drew her attention.

* * *

They ignored the changes in music and continued on in the same slow tempo. Resting her head against his shoulder her hair cascaded down around them. They had settled into a comfortable silence punctuated by gentle kisses but Woo Bin worried.

"Yuli-ssi answer me something."

Sleepily she opened her eyes and nodded against him.

"Will you fight... for us? I mean, if it comes to that."

They'd stopped dancing and the Don Juan stood there wearily, he too feeling the effects of the long day.

She knew what he was thinking, he was doubting her feelings for him. She couldn't blame him.

"Do you think I am fickle?"

"No."

"Then you doubt my conviction?"

"I didn't say that."

"Song Woo Bin, I may not be the most... level headed person... but I know my own mind and you know I never lie." She paused making sure she had the whole of his attention. "I love you."

"Sorry, what was that?" he said bending closer.

"I.. love.. you." she said slowly.

"No I still can't hear you." he shook his head in mock frustration.

Unable to control her laughter she repeated, "I said, I love you!" shouting up into his ear.

"One more time? I didn't quite catch that."

She threw her arms around his neck and, holding her close, he spun her around as she shouted to the wind. "Song Woo Bin, I love you!"

"and I love you Yuli." he sighed, his heart beating rapidly. Sliding his hands into her thick curls, he leaned forward and they sunk into a deep, passionate kiss that overwhelmed them both. Unbeknownst to either they had attracted a small audience who, having heard Yulina's shouts, watched the couple curiously.

Smiling, quite pleased with himself, So Yi Jeong pulled Ga Eul away from the lovebirds.

"You didn't happen to have anything to do with this did you?"

He playfully scoffed, "I'm wounded that you think I would betray my brother like that."

Smirking at his display of fake innocence as they walked back towards their table, she was more certain than ever that he was somehow involved in the scene they just witnessed outside.

"I suspect, Casanova, that you are not the heartless boy you make yourself out to be."

"Then you would suspect wrong. Ask anyone I've dated and they'll all tell you the same." he said coolly as he pulled a chair out for her.

"I don't know who you've dated before but they must have been terribly stupid to believe such a lie."

"I should warn you Ga Eul-yang I am not the kind of man who makes women promises I know I can't keep."

"Good." she answered.

Leaning forward with her elbow on the table, she rested her chin in her palm and smiled. She had no illusions who So Yi Jeong was, a player of the first order, but every once in a while she saw the real him and she found she quite liked that man.

* * *

She was trying very hard to make him loose his composure but he was steadfast she would not win at this game. No matter how close they were pressed together or the number of longing looks she gave he would stand tall. For some reason... why was it again? Ah yes, he was trying to get her to confess whatever it was that was on her mind earlier.

She pressed a kiss into his palm and smiled up at him. No matter how many times he saw her smile it always took his breath away. There was something very pure about it, so honest and genuine. She didn't try to hide what she was feeling, she wore it on her sleeve with pride. He often wished he had the courage to do the same.

He knew she was waiting for him to reciprocate and make a move but he was more curious to see what she would do and stepped back, letting her take the lead. Had he ever done that with her before?

'Oh!' he blushed fiercely remembering their first night alone together in Macau and what they did. Closing his eyes he could almost imagine himself there again. Her fingers clenched tight around him bringing him more pleasure than he'd ever known. The feeling of her warm body squeezing his fingers tight as she cried out for her release. He felt he could nearly cum just remembering how amazing that night was.

Jan Di watched as he closed his eyes and lost himself in his thoughts. She noticed his breathing escalate and she felt her inner walls moisten when she noticed the movements his cock made as it twitched and grew until it was pressed tightly against his white dress pants.

Aroused, she wasted no time and traced his length with her fingertips. She fully expected him to stop her, either to grab her hand or flinch away but he did neither. Feeling embolden the Wonder Girl reached for the waist of his trousers. Thinking he would surely stop her now Jan Di waited with one hand on his zipper but he didn't seem to either notice or mind.

Swallowing hard she cautiously lowered the zip down and her own breathing sped up to match his. What was she supposed to do now? She had the most handsome and amazing man that she had ever met, who she was hopelessly in love with, standing there with his fly undone in the back of a quiet cloakroom.

She figured she'd come this far already so, she decided to test her luck and continue. Carefully she parted the unzipped sides and his length wasted no time in showing itself. She stared at it, noticing how his head was almost escaping it's silk prison on its own.

With a little growl of arousal she slid her hand under the waist of his boxers and wrapped her hand around him. He moaned and bit his lip when she began stroking him and it made her feel lightheaded with lust. Giving his cock a little twist when she pumped his up and down, as she'd seen him do when he touched himself back in Macau, she soon had him trembling under her fingers.

His moans had turned into pleas and she was ready to beg back. She was on fire and needed to be touched. If only she'd had the chance to wear the blue dress but instead she was in this long tight one that completely impeded her.

They needed to get out of here or at least go somewhere more private! Somewhere with a door, for instance, would be a godsend right now.

"...ohhhh, Jan Di I'm so close. Don't stop now..." he begged as she slowed down while considering where they could escape to.

"I want more, I want to be with you." she pleaded with him.

"Yes... you will... I promise." he huskily replied. "...oh... please...kiss me."

She'd sped her pace back up and wrapped her other arm around his shoulder. Panting, he grabbed her face in his hands and brought her to his lips. His kisses were forceful and his tongue fought for dominance, refusing to let her go.

Each stroke made his hips grind and thrust. Jan Di felt so hot now, she was sure the slightest touch from him could make her cum. Her panties had long since grown wet and her frustration was nearly at it's peak.

"Mmmm, aaaah." Ji Hoo moaned in her mouth before releasing her and throwing his head back. Eyes wide open he felt his body spasm and he lost control.

His body twitched, thrusting back and forth unbidden, his head lolled left to right and in a broken cry he came. His body felt weak, as if his legs could barely support him as his orgasm continued. Jan Di squeezed his cock tighter and stroked him harder making him cry in pleasure. He felt it would never end.

Weak from the thrilling orgasm he was only half alert when Jan Di began tidying up and dragged him out of the closet. She led an obviously flushed and sweaty Ji Hoo around as they searched for somewhere to escape to. Finally, having tried enough doors, they found an unlocked office. Bolting the door behind them the ginger haired man wasted no time. Sweeping the desk clear he lifted his girlfriend up and sat her down in front of him.

Kissing furiously he trailed his hands along her neckline and reached behind her to unzip the dress. He was almost sad to see it go but no dress, no matter how expensive, made her even half as beautiful as he found her when she was naked; and naked he would soon have her.

* * *

An awkward Jun Pyo glowered at his former best friend, his fist growing tighter as he watched all the little looks and touches they gave to each other. He saw them dance, the way they laughed and how she gazed up into his eyes. That had been him, or at least it should have been him. Now he was stuck with what, a monkey?

Unwilling to make a fool of himself in public, yet again, over his unfaithful ex-girlfriend Jun Pyo stormed off on his own.

"Wait, Jun." Looking back at the politely smiling couple in front of her that they'd just been speaking to, she made her apologies and went after him. Finding him shaking the hand of a man she didn't know she was surprised to be introduced to a member of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs.

Jun Pyo smirked watching his would be fiance become tongue-tied. Completing his business he bowed and walked away leaving Jae-Kyung to chase after him.

"If I'd know introducing you to famous people would make you shut up I'd of done if all along." he said to her as he walked to the other side of the room. Shaking more hands and giving more pleasantries than he had in his lifetime Jun Pyo worked the room.

It seemed he was taking the most awkward route possible, crisscrossing around and cutting through crowds, all while Jae-Kyung trailed after him.

"You know Jun" she said rubbing her sore heel while they sat, taking a break from the stream of introductions, and had something to eat. "If you were trying to lose me back there you were doing a pretty pathetic job."

He coughed, choking on the water he had just sipped. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry fiance, I'll tame you yet." she laughed at his disgruntled expression. "C'mon Jun you haven't asked me up to dance all night."

"If you want to dance there is the floor, what's stopping you?" he replied dismissively.

"I didn't realize I was marrying such a boring man, what do you do for fun then? Scowl? I can do that too. See?"

Unsure whether he was being mocked, but suspecting he was, he stormed away from the table and headed out of the room. He'd had enough with being here. He'd met the most important people on his list and his mother could just send the others his apologies. He didn't need this anymore.

Trailing after her decidedly grouchy fiance Jae-Kyung called out for him to wait for her. Rushing to the cloak room to get her mink she couldn't see anyone working but she could hear someone was there.

Walking around the room she got the shock of her life when she caught sight of Jan Di with her hand down Ji Hoo's trousers. The sounds they were making left no doubt what they were up to and, her ears burning, she backed out of the room cautiously.

Still flustered she headed back to a begrudgingly waiting Jun Pyo.

"What happened to your mink?"

She waved him off and asked if he'd ordered the limo brought around yet.

"Did they lose it? I'll go have a word with them they can't be losing people's property."

Racing to stop him before he got anywhere near the cloakroom she jumped in front of him and threw her arms around his neck.

"You're always thinking of me aren't you Jun?" Then standing on her toes she pressed a hard kiss against his lips.

There was a moment when she kissed him that he almost liked it. He hadn't realized it but he was missing the physical closeness that came from having a girlfriend. Not that Jan Di ever let him do much, certainly not nearly as much as she let Ji Hoo do. His rage building he shoved his fiance away.

"Aish, get off me you crazy woman. You can come back tomorrow to get it. Don't expect me to come with you though."

So eager was the heiress to get him away from the coatroom that she just grabbed his arm, spun him around and started chattering away. She agreed with all the nonsense that came out of his mouth and said everything that came into her head, not stopping until they were safely inside their limo and heading away.

"Since we're leaving early maybe we can do something more fun?" Ha Jae-Kyung began.

"More fun? What do you consider more fun?"

"Than this, just about anything. I know how about we go get a drink."

He rolled his eyes at this, "I don't drink."

"What a boring man I'm marrying. Come on I'm dragging you out to bar by your ear if needs be but we are doing something tonight!"

* * *

The handsome blond man weaved through the crowd as the orchestra began playing a classic folk tune. Using more traditional instruments, the melody of the domra was playful and Petr was amused by the number of stares the contrabass balalaika received.

A ravishing girl in blue sitting alone caught his eye. He knew he'd seen her before, one of his sister's friends, but he could not recall her name.

 _ **'Did she speak any Russian?'** _he wondered as he introduced himself and it was with only the slightest difficulty that they found a common language between them. In pieces of French mixed with a few English words he learned her name was Ga Eul. He'd remember it this time.

" **You're having fun?"**

"Yes, um _... yes the music is beautiful."_

 _"Not as beautiful as you."_ he replied smoothly, giving her a chaste kiss on the hand.

Ga Eul broke out into a nervous fit of giggles and looked around for her date. Noticing her distraction Petr invited her to dance and led the way, but seeing they were the only couple on the floor she tried to back out.

" **Are you scared little flower? Let their jealous eyes watch. Don't you know the nature of a flower is to bloom?"**

Drawing her near he guided her through a simplified folk dance and spun her about the floor. It was rare for him to meet a girl like her, both delicate and strong. He could see her date stalking them at the edge of the crowd and purposely kept her facing away from him.

 ** _'Let him pout, he doesn't even know how to treat such a rare treasure.'_**

" _You are like the first blossom of spring, a beauty so remarkable it can preoccupy a man's mind leaving room for no other thought. You are not a rose who must be trimmed to reach perfection. You are the perfect wild flower, a thing of true delight, uncultured and pure."_

His poetic words made her blush and although she didn't get every word she understood he was flattering her. In a daze she allowed him to kiss her cheek and walk her back to her table where they were soon joined by an annoyed Yi Jeong.

Petr bowed to leave but the famed potter wasn't about to let him go without a word.

" **What was that?"**

" **The dance or the kiss?"  
**

Looking back to Ga Eul he could see she was embarrassed and he felt the need to defend her.

" _Ga Eul is with me tonight."_

" _Tonight perhaps. Do you prefer the rose or the wildflower?"_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _Men like you are drawn to roses. Do you even notice when you step on the wildflowers? Whether or not you tend to them they grow strong and vibrant while the rose, if left alone, will wilt. Roses get all the attention because they demand it. Which do you prefer?"_

He could see that Petr was staring back to Ga Eul as he spoke and grew increasingly frustrated by the long looks Yulina's brother was directing at his date.

 _"Every woman has the potential to be both a rose and a wildflower. It is more about the gardener and what they want to create."_

 _"...and are you her gardener?"_

 _"I could be."_

 _"Then I will let you in on something. You are wrong; a rose can no more be a wildflower than a wildflower can be a rose. The gardener must choose."_

 _"...and if he doesn't?"_

 _"...then everything withers."_

* * *

A trail of fervent kisses followed her dress as it crashed down to the floor. It's weight removed she rolled her shoulders back, pressing her breasts into Ji Hoo's waiting hands. It only took the lightest movement for him to undo her bra and it fell to the floor at her feet.

He threw himself on top of her, leaning her body back and hitching her legs up around him. Immediately grinding into him he cradled her small ass in his hands allowing her to set the rhythm she wanted.

"Tell me what you want." he growled into her ear as he started sucking on her neck.

"I want you inside me." she purred back running her hands up and down his back. Her fingers worked to undo his buttons but it was taking too long and she gave up half way. Reaching lower she grabbed him roughly and Ji Hoo helped her undo his trousers, letting them fall to the ground he kicked them away. His messy boxers, still containing the evidence of his first orgasm, were quickly removed and he backed up to allow her room.

Taking the opportunity she walked around him until he was the one pressed against the desk and dropped her panties to the floor. Half hard already he felt his cock swelling as he looked her up and down. Naked before him she stood with one hand on her hip, her shapely legs accentuated by the heels she continued to wear.

The golden boy smiled flirtatiously as she pressed one finger against his chest. Coyly pushing him back further on the desk until he was nearly horizontal she climbed on top of him. Positioning herself above him she lined their bodies up ready. She wanted to feel him inside her, to really feel him. It was torture for her when she realized she had to pull back and search for a condom amongst their discarded clothing. Bringing the prized object back she tore it open and worked to get it on him.

She'd never done this before though so her attempts were awkward but Ji Hoo allowed her to continue, enjoying the feeling of her fingers playing with him. He rested his hands behind his head as she rolled the condom down his thick, long cock. When she pinched the tip he shuddered in pleasure.

Her body was slick with her juices and she slid her fingers inside her allowing the wetness to coat them. Ji Hoo watched mesmerized as she rubbed her dripping wet fingers on his cock and pulled her to him so he could do the same. Inserting two fingers he thrust up and reached into her, allowing the juices to trickle down his fingers to his palm. Then he wrapped his hand over his cock and spread them around.

Both panted hard as she climbed back on top of him and she slowly lowered herself down, pushing him deeper and deeper into her body. He watched as his cock slid into her, it was as amazing at he remembered. Allowing her to set the pace he supported her body as she rose up and crashed back down.

When the rhythm began to build he rocked his body up and down matching her own and he felt the tremble of her walls as they squeezed him. His hands ran up and down her back, and soon they were thrusting against each other with no space between. His hands clenched her ass tight and he pushed his heels into the desk gaining the leverage to push his hips up higher.

Jan Di was soon bouncing up and down on top of his cock, her breasts swinging freely with each thrust. Her own orgasm was almost there and, growing boneless, she gave the control back over to Ji Hoo who eagerly accepted.

First he squeezed her breasts and pulled her to him so he could lick and suck while he thrust. Then with one hand wrapped around her neck and the other on her ass, he pushed her for more speed. Responding with a groan of pleasure Jan Di dug her nails into Ji Hoo's shoulders and arched her back. She quivered as her orgasm took hold and Ji Hoo felt her ride out the waves of pleasure against his cock.

Biting down hard on his bottom lip he grabbed her hips tight and thrust madly into her, he started losing control but he refused to stop until his reached his peak.

"aaaaAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAH. YES JAN DI! YES! I'M, IT'S ALMOST YES! AAAAAAH" His shouts soon became moans and then whimpers as his orgasm peaked and he clutched the heels of her shoes as he thrust his hips manically. He looked down at where they were joined, and reveled at the sight of his length thrusting into her body. Ji Hoo panted and trembled hard until the last twitch of pleasure passed through his body.

Both of them spent Jan Di collapsed on top of him, sweat coating their bodies. Ji Hoo stayed inside of her for as long as she would allow but when it grew uncomfortable he acquiesced and shifted, throwing the used condom out as well.

"Ji Hoo-yah?"

Parched, and his voice hoarse from his cried of pleasure, he croaked out a reply.

Wrapped in his muscular arms she looked up into his dark eyes and leaned forward until their noses touched.

"Can I stay at yours tonight?"

With a glorious smile he huskily whispered "I could never say no to you otter."

Smiling as she rested her head on his broad chest she sighed with contentment. "Right answer."

* * *

There was something completely irritating about Petr, So Yi Jeong decided. Ga Eul blushed when he waved them goodbye making the famed Casanova sneer. Who did this guy think he was? Did he go after everyone's dates or just his? What made him think he could cut in like that?

'And what was all that nonsense about flowers?'

Ga Eul could see his mood had gone sour and thought maybe it was best to call it a night. Walking them back to the table they had claimed as their own they gathered a few things and Yi Jeong offered her his arm.

"Did you have a nice time Ga Eul-yang?"

"Very much, thank you."

Waiting for the valet to bring their car Yi Jeong shoved his hands in his pants pockets and glared intensely out into the night sky.

"Is everything alright Yi Jeong-Sunbae?"

"Mmm"

"Are you upset with me?"

He whipped his head towards her, "NO, it's not that. Ugh."

Slumping her shoulders she gazed down, "but it is something. Did YOU not have a nice time?"

"I had a wonderful time with you. I just wished I could have rescued you from Yulina's brother's advances."

"His advances?" she asked, her voice laced with humor.

"You didn't notice?"

"I noticed, I just didn't realize you were so insecure."

Gaping Yi Jeong tried to defend himself. "It's not that, I just didn't like him bothering you."

"Well he was VERY flirtatious."

"Exactly."

"...and charming and poetic and handsome and..."

"Sheesh maybe I should have left you two alone." he mumbled.

Ga Eul pressed her lips together into a hard smile. "AND... exactly like a certain Casanova I know."

Yi Jeong stood there confounded as he mulled Ga Eul's words. He didn't like Petr's advances because it was exactly the kind of thing he's done time and time again to other women. How did he explain that one away without digging a hole for himself to lay in.

Seeing his car brought around he used it as an excuse to change the topic and casually replied, "Never settle for a poor duplicate when you can have the real thing."

Smiling with more confidence than he felt an idea came to his mind.

"Ga Eul-yang, would you mind if we swung by my studio on the way back?"

* * *

The orchestra was winding down for the evening and most of the older guests had left. Expecting this Aleks had booked a DJ to play pop and electronic music for the rest of the evening. Although the crowd wasn't big they were enthusiastic.

An exhausted Yulina and Woo Bin rested against each other on a couch at the back of the room. Stretched out across the leather Woo Bin held her close, enjoying the warmth of her in his arms. Neither wanted to part but they knew it would be inevitable.

Content to stay like this as long as they could they soon drifted off to sleep together under the sympathetic eyes of Yulina's mother.

She'd already sent Petr on home with their guests from Japan and had seen Yulina's other friends slink out, not too subtlety, one pair at a time.

Maite wondered what would happen now. She couldn't imagine Yulina not coming back to Japan with them but maybe it was time. Petr had moved on, making his own life when he was about her age.

 ** _"Maybe it's time for you to find your own path my love."_**

* * *

AN: What'd you think?

I tried to make time for everyone even stinky old JP and had some fun with JK. She's a great character to work with and will be much more prominent as we go on.

In our next chapter:

More SoEul cuteness

Jan Di starts at the clinic

Oh look who's started attending Shin-Hwa

Yulina has to make some hard choices

We may get Limey next time too.

SUCH FUN!

As always I'm a terrible proofreader so if you find errors let me know. I'll sort them all (maybe) eventually.

Love you guys! You're reviews are like the air I breathe - no amount of money can buy them - XOXO


	10. Chapter 10

Hi again! Thank you for reading Seoul's Dawning, the sequel to Macau at Night.

If you haven't already please read the first story as this one will make more sense that way.

We are picking up our story on the evening of the Katerina Ball.

As always:

 **English**

 _ **Russian**_

 _French_

Korean

We ARE a bit limey today, which is something new for me so I hope you like it.

I'll see you at the end of the story... until then...

HELLO SEOUL!

* * *

His soft fingers danced along her spine as he zipped up the lacy dress. Sighing softly at his touch, she leaned back into his waiting arms and he peppered her neck with light kisses.

Humming in contentment Jan Di looked around the office they had hijacked. Her eyes wandered to the far corner where a flag was propped against the wall and an unfamiliar bust stood as witness to their lovemaking.

Ji Hoo rested his forehead on her shoulder, slowly feeling himself drifting off after their strenuous activities; she knew once he fell asleep he was almost impossible to waken, it was time to go.

Groaning in displeasure when she pulled herself out of his arms, Ji Hoo allowed her to lead him out of the office and back downstairs.

'The hallway seemed so much longer before.' Jan Di thought, as they headed back and she could hear the unmistakable sounds of other couples having sex coming from behind several of the doors. Discretely poking her head out a few times before approaching the stairs, Jan Di waited until the coast was clear before dragging Ji Hoo down.

And they almost made it.

* * *

" _ **Yuli, honey wake up. It's time to go. Yuli?"**_

Yulina stirred at the persistent call, but refused to get up, turning her face away in irritation. A soft chuckle of laughter followed by a prolonged silence lulled the girl back into dreamland. This allowed the crash of metal, that awoke her a few minutes later, the opportunity to make her jump. She hadn't realized that it was possible to jump horizontally before.

 _ **"Wha? Mama? What time is it?"**_ she muttered, rubbing her eyes.

Nodding a thank you to the man carrying the cymbals, Maite reached for her daughter. " _ **Time to go."**_

Groaning, Yulina stretched and looked down at the peaceful man still slumbering away.

 ** _"Do I have to go?"_** she asked forlornly.

Maite smiled sadly at her daughter, knowing she wasn't referring to her attempts to waken her. " _ **Let us talk about it in the morning. Come."**_

 _ **"Hold on let me at least wake him."**_

The intuitive woman considered all that had taken place this evening and decided to invite the Don Juan back to their apartment for the night. If her daughter was as in love as she appeared to be, she didn't want to take away from her whatever time they had left to spend together.

Woo Bin was surprised by their invitation to stay and careful not to say anything that might get it rescinded. Less than an hour later he was doing something he thought he'd never get the chance to do again; climb into bed with the love of his life.

* * *

So Yi Jeong could not get Petr's words out of his head. He was a flirt of the first order ,and Yi Jeong was glad Yulina's brother was leaving for America on Saturday.

The Katerina Ball had been a lavish affair and wasn't at all what he expected. He hadn't been prepared for the elaborate, high spirited dancing and performances but found he enjoyed the change of pace. The famed potter felt a twinge of disappointment when it occurred to him they'd probably not get invited back next year since Yulina's family was moving to Japan.

He'd have to talk to his best friend about that situation. Maybe he could take him out for drinks tomorrow after school.

'Anywhere but the Boombar.' he thought, rolling his eyes, that place was pretty much ruined for him.

Glancing slyly at the unusual girl by his side he wondered whether bringing her back to his studio was such a good idea. He rarely invited anyone other than the F4 to visit, it was his private sanctuary. It was the one place where the Casanova could go to forget himself in his work and pounding the clay was a good way to get his frustrations out. Lately he'd found himself there almost every night, working until he couldn't keep his eyes open any more.

Of course, he considered, Chu Ga Eul knew none of this. How was she to know how unthinkable it normally was for him to let someone view his unfinished work.

Was he showing off to her?

It didn't matter he decided, giving her his carefully crafted, dimpled smile. This girl was not easy to impress but, he thought, that's why he found her interesting.

Their kiss at the gala had been quite telling for him. She wasn't quite the innocent virgin he imagined her to be. Sure, she was a bit naive but she was a woman and one he was quite alone with right now.

Ga Eul was unaware of Yi Jeong's train of thought and walked around his studio in a daze. She couldn't believe she was actually here. Having never been in an artist's studio before she didn't really know what to expect. The wide eyed girl was surprised how disorganized the place was, seeing as how Yi Jeong was always so fastidious.

Although she was curious, she was hesitant to touch anything without permission, and she stopped herself from picking anything up.

"Tea?" Yi Jeong asked, walking to a cleared table in the corner and putting down a tray already set for two.

At first hesitant, Ga Eul joined him. Notwithstanding his reputation, she felt safe with him and knew he would never do anything to harm her. Having Jan Di and Yulina as protectors certainly didn't hurt either.

At a loss for things to say the So heir began talking about his pieces. He pointed out and brought over several of his more impressive works for her to view. It was what he knew best and... alright, yes, so what if he was showing off a bit.

"It looks so fragile." she said as she examined a delicate tea set he brought over for her to look at.

"Even though it looks weak, it is actually very strong. See?" he said tapping on the bottom of one of the cups. "It goes in a kiln at 1300 degrees, the fire brings out it's strength."

"It amazes me how you can make something so beautiful out of something so... ordinary."

"Ah well, maybe I'll give you a lesson sometime so you can see." he offered without thinking. Setting aside one of his more recent unfinished works, he turned to look at the potters wheel.

Deep in thought he seriously considered his next words. "For me the beauty is already there, hiding in the clay, I'm just revealing it."

'I never understood how much work goes into what he does. He really is an artist.' she reflected, as she studied his profile. 'So this is the real So Yi Jeong.' she thought. He was a completely different person than the shallow, flirtatious boy she met not so long ago.

It started innocuously enough, he was cute and she was flattered when he gave her attention. He seemed to always be putting on airs though and she didn't give him more than a passing thought. That is until New Caledonia when she'd gotten to know him a bit better.

No matter how much he tried to hide it, it snuck out from time to time - a real smile or a real laugh. The more she saw him the more she couldn't deny her attraction to him. He was a very loyal friend and protective of Jan Di, this alone endeared him to her, but he was also grouchy, unsure, and sad inside. All the Casanova talk, all the over the top behavior, was an act; she was sure of it. It only amazed her that he'd managed to keep it up so long without being called out.

And now as she studied him, and saw the proof of his true self displayed all around her in his art, she could feel a piece of her heart start to beat for him. Was this what they called falling in love?

* * *

Of all of the people they could have run into at that moment! Apparently fate hated her.

Sneaking down the stairs hand in hand, Jan Di and Ji Hoo stopped half way and stared into the amused face of Yulina's father. It was impossible for her to stop an immediate head to toe blush, and even Ji Hoo looked quite sheepish as they tried to walk the rest of the way pretending that they were innocent of any improper behavior.

The tall, handsome man just stood there sternly. Waiting for them at the foot of the stairs, with his arms crossed, he raised an eyebrow as they approached.

Swallowing hard, the flushed girl wasn't sure whether it was better to just start off begging for forgiveness or pretend nothing happened. Aleks wouldn't give her a chance to do either though.

"Maybe you were not aware but the upstairs is closed for the duration of the ball." he began casually.

"Uh, that is..."

"We've had issues with the festivities becoming... unruly in the past, even scandalous." he whispered, trying to hide his amusement at their reaction when Ji Hoo and her shared a nervous look.

"So... we thought it best to install recording equipment in each of the offices... to catch any inappropriate behavior you understand."

Nearly in tears the Wonder Girl thought she would faint. Recording equipment? Her breathing escalated and she bowed nervously ready to apologize.

Sighing heavily Aleks decided it was best to let them off the hook, it wasn't like they were doing anything half of the guests hadn't in the past. But... maybe he'd make them sweat it out a little while longer.

"Perhaps you two should come with me."

Ji Hoo held her hand tightly as they followed Aleks to a room behind the stairs. The security room was filled with recording devices and listening equipment. Jan Di had been holding out hope that the diplomat was joking with them, but seeing the evidence before her she felt that hope trickle away and die.

Silent the entire time the golden boy knew he'd have to sort this out. "So... you keep the recordings?"

Aleks nodded curtly, "Yes there is a digital copy and a hard copy."

"and... can these be erased?" Ji Hoo asked, his lips pressed into a hard line of worry.

"The digital copies will be deleted within 24 hours, unless they get flagged, but the hard copy goes on file."

Furrowing his brows he blushed. Unable to look Yulina's father in the eye, Ji Hoo asked whether he could take the hard copy home.

A little while later a mortified Jan Di held the DVD containing the entirely of their encounter in her hands. What was she supposed to do with this? Destroy it? Arriving back at Ji Hoo's she placed it on the table in his bedroom and sat still as a statue staring at it.

They'd hardly spoken all the way home, the DVD creating a wall between them. Licking his lips he wasn't sure whether he could say anything to make her feel better. He was rather embarrassed himself, but he didn't regret for a moment all that happened between them. Unable to think of what to do he joined her on his bed and hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. Perhaps a little levity was in order.

"Want to watch it?" he asked with mischief in his eyes.

Shocked Jan Di turned to look at him, was he serious?

* * *

Something was tickling his nose. He waved his hand trying to shoo away whatever pest it was, but it wasn't working. Groaning in irritation he went to roll over only to find himself weighed down unable to move.

Cracking open one eye and then, with a yawn, the other he smoothed down a few flyaway hairs before pressing a hard kiss against the crown of Yulina's head. Content to lay here all day he sunk back down into the fluffy pillows and squeezed her tight in his arms. He refused to entertain the thought of her going away, maybe she would in the end, but he wouldn't allow the threat of that to haunt his every waking moment.

It occurred to him that her 20th birthday was coming up next month, she was a month older than him to the day, something he'd teased her about when they first met.

'I always did prefer older women.'

He could still remember her response and the hoots of laughter from his F4 brothers.

'... as do I...'

He should have known right away that she was going to be a handful.

* * *

The golden boy was trying to give Jan Di a bit of space right now and let her get cleaned up first. She was still so mortified from their encounter with Yulina's father that he wasn't sure if she was going to stay the night after all. They'd only been together a few weeks but having her stay over had already become something he'd grown to expect.

'Sure it was wonderful... no amazing... no heavenly... no incredible beyond belief when they became physical' he thought, but he wasn't some lecher always after that.

Maybe they'd been moving too fast and let their hormones get the best of them. Perhaps it would be best if they had a cooling off period. Not that he really wanted to, he'd spent the first 19 years of his life cooling off. But for her, if it made her feel better, he could do so again.

He stood when Jan Di exited the bathroom; her hair still wet it clung to her neck in a way that made his blood run hot. Pausing to allow her, and his body, time to settle he collected his things together. Ready to go in he paused at the door, frowning at his own cowardice.

"Jan Di-yah..." he began, walking back to her side, "are you... is everything alright, with us?" he whispered out the last part nervous of what she might say.

She puffed out a breath of air and smiled softly at him. Her heart felt like it would burst with the love she felt for him. It was all her fault, she'd gotten carried away and done something she knew she shouldn't have. What would happen to him, the foundation, or his reputation if somehow that recording got out? Yet here he was making sure SHE was okay.

"I don't deserve you Ji Hoo-yah." she replied forlorn. "I'm sorry for always causing you trouble."

This wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting but perhaps he should have been. Of course Guem Jan Di would try to shoulder all the responsibility and take all the blame.

"I was there too Jan Di-yah, you didn't act alone. It's as much my fault as it is yours, more so even. I... I've been in embassy's before how could I have forgotten they have surveillance equipment all over the place."

"It's not your fault Ji Hoo-yah..."

"Well if it's not my fault then it's not yours either, alright?"

He held her chin in his hand staring hard into her eyes until she solemnly nodded in agreement.

"Good." he sighed in relief. Noticing the time he excused himself to clean up and Jan Di settled against the headboard flicking aimlessly through the hundreds of channels of nothing on the television.

Every once in a while her eyes would wander up to the DVD on top of the TV and she would think about watching it. Ji Hoo had said it in jest but it made her wonder. What was really on it? Swallowing hard she leapt up from the bed and opened the case.

* * *

Yi Jeong returned back after dropping the sweet Ga Eul off at her parents. She was a little past curfew and he'd gone in to apologize in person to her parents. He was usually very good at dealing with irate parents. In fact he was good with everyone's parents, excepting his own.

When he came home he found his father lurking in his studio. Unashamed at being caught in the arms of a strange woman in front of his son he winked goodnight to the lady who silently slunk out. Working to cool his temper the Casanova could scarcely bring himself to look his father in the eye.

"This is MY studio. Go do your 'work' somewhere else." he spat out full of contempt.

His father merely took another sip of wine and Yi Jeong could smell the liquor on his breath. "Son, you do exactly the same thing so let's not fight about it."

"If you're going to keep doing this I'll leave."

Calling his bluff his father scoffed. "You know you can't do that. It's supposed to be me who leaves. You aren't allowed. After all you are the one taking on the So mantle, not me... right son?"

"I never said I wanted that." The young man swallowed hard, knowing his father was right. He was trapped.

"You never said you didn't though. Right?" his father replied in a mocking tone.

Unable to keep silent about what was really on his mind for one moment longer Yi Jeong demanded an answer to the question that had plagued him for so long. "Why are you like this?"

Barely acknowledging the question his father continued to drink. After a few sips he replied "I'm bored, life is boring." as if that explained everything.

Shaking his head the So heir asked bitterly, "Have you ever tried? Just once to live right?"

"The woman who made me want to live right, she came and went already from my life. When you lose a woman like that, the others are all the same. Just meaningless repetition."

Yi Jeong was surprised to see his fathers eyes welling up as he remembered the past and it made him want to cry as well.

"But do you even care that you are being cruel to mom?" he whispered.

"That's why I wish this life would go by faster, it's not the life I wanted." his father hung his head at the admission, leaving his son speechless.

"Do you know why you passed Il-Hyun and became the next heir? It's because you resemble me the most, a cruel fate don't you think?" he mocked his son and himself, his words full of self-loathing.

The elder So finished his glass of wine and went to leave, patting the Casanova on the shoulder as he left. "Don't forget the real thing comes only once in a lifetime, it's a cruel truth."

His fathers words reminded him of something Ga Eul had said in New Caledonia and his mind raced as he considered whether there was any truth to it. He'd been working, ever since his return from Macau, to be an improved version of himself but he could feel his resolve weakening.

He cursed himself bitterly, 'How does that old man still have so much power over me?'.

* * *

Jan Di sat timidly at the end of the bed, the remote in her hand, she anxiously pressed play. A black and white image of an empty room came to life on the screen and she had to admit to herself she was a little disappointed. The time stamp of the image showed it to be only 6:00 pm and, checking that the shower was still running, she fast forwarded.

When she saw the picture of her and Ji Hoo entering the office she dropped the remote. Scrambling down to the ground she reached under the bed to grab it but before she could Ji Hoo came out of the bathroom.

Jan Di desperately tried to turn the DVD player off, hitting buttons at random, but she only succeeded in pausing it. Embarrassed she peaked out from behind the bed to see if Ji Hoo noticed and immediately slipped down again.

The golden boy was frozen mid step, his eyes fixed on the television. His heartbeat quickened at the image before him. It showed him kissing Jan Di's neck while unzipping her dress. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind, the most prominent of which was a silent thank you to Aleks for giving them the DVD and not letting it fall into anyone else's hands.

But where was Jan Di? Awoken from his introspection he scanned the room. Her clothes were still here, she wouldn't leave in her pajamas. Was she in the kitchen maybe? The tawny haired man went to open the door to check when he saw her reflection in the mirror. She was crouching down on the far side of his bed.

Putting two and two together Ji Hoo shut the door and made a show of climbing into bed. Leaning over the side he looked down at her. Curled up there covering her eyes, in pajamas two sizes too big, she looked adorable.

"Boo." he whispered giving her a wide smile.

Feeling foolish Jan Di looked up into his eyes and found only mirth there.

"Something you want to tell me my otter?" He asked reclining back against the headboard as she stood before him, the remote in hand.

Her eyes flitted all over the room as she tried to find the right words. Ji Hoo bit back a smile as he watched her expressions change, maybe he should just take pity on her but then he remembered, she was hiding something from him earlier tonight.

"You know this is becoming a habit and I'm not sure I like it."

Jan Di gasped at his words. "I-I'm sorry Sunbae, I was just... curious... and I shouldn't have assumed that... I can destroy it don't worry."

"Who said anything about destroying it? I'm actually rather curious myself." he admitted blushing faintly, "but that wasn't what I was referring to."

"Sunbae?" Jan Di asked confused. Was he saying he was growing tired of her?

"You're keeping secrets from me aren't you?" he sighed. Taking her hands he led her down onto the bed and she sat in front of him. "Jan Di-yah, I told you before all we have is each other. Do you not trust me anymore?"

"Ah, it's not like that."

"Then what is it like, tell me."

"I wasn't trying to keep secrets, I was just embarrassed..."

Taking her in his arms, he put the remote aside and re-positioned them so they were side by side. "You don't need to be embarrassed with me. Don't you know I love every part of you; from the way you get hiccups when you laugh too hard to your little snores."

Gawking in indignation Jan Di quickly replied, "I do NOT snore."

"Of course not, my mistake." he said bursting into a wide smile. "So shall we watch this?"

* * *

Swallowing hard the golden boy felt this was the most arousing thing he had ever seen. Well perhaps the second most arousing thing, he considered looking to his left at an equally red faced Jan Di.

She'd been watching the video through her fingers but as it went on he noticed she seemed more comfortable. He on the other hand was growing less comfortable. Watching the video Jan Di roll a condom down and mount the video Ji Hoo was fast becoming too much for him. He feared what would happen if he watched to the end. Breathing deeply he was trying to control his body but it was futile so he just shifted his position instead.

He found himself breathless as he continued to watch video Jan Di ride him, the camera missing nothing. Biting his lips when the thrusts grew harder he watched video Ji Hoo grab and lick video Jan Di's breasts. Casting a slight eye to the woman next to him he wondered if she was as aroused as him.

Unable to control himself he felt the precum escape as he watched video Jan Di reaching her orgasm. Damn he was so hard right now, was Jan Di feeling the same way or would she think him some pervert?

He gasped in shock when he heard his own voice, well in shock AND utter humiliation.

"aaaaAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAH. YES JAN DI! YES! I'M, IT'S ALMOST YES! AAAAAAH"

He hadn't realized he was so loud. Jan Di's cries were sexy moans and whimpers while he was nearly screaming.

He covered his face with his hands mortified to learn that he was a screamer.

"OMO, Jan Di I never knew. I... I.."

At a loss for what to say he was surprised to hear her laughing.

Still flushed bright red he turned the DVD off. His erection had quickly gone down upon hearing what he sounded like so he was thankful, he supposed, for that.

Jan Di felt a little bad for laughing but his reaction was priceless. She'd never known Yoon Ji Hoo to get flustered like that before. It was usually her who was feeling embarrassed and blushing, not him. Seeing he was still uncomfortable she crawled to his side and, taking one of his hands in hers, she kissed his knuckle. Smiling shyly at him she chewed on her bottom lip as she searched for the right thing to say.

"You do not need to be embarrassed in front of me either." she said, reiterating his words to her from earlier. "Do you think I love you any less than you love me?"

Finally facing her the quiet man shook his head no. Looking into her eyes he was mesmerized by the warmth he found there. There were no hidden agendas, no mixed messages or manipulations and her eyes shone clear with her love for him. How long had he waited, just hoping to see her look at him like that one day? Maybe he was just being silly getting upset about such an unimportant thing.

A smile spread slowly across his face as he relaxed under her gaze.

"...and besides, I like your sex noises." Jan Di hummed in his ear.

* * *

Jan Di was glad that she had nearly ruined a uniform the week before because it meant Ji Hoo had a spare one waiting for her already at his. They arrived at school together and headed first to the F4 room to see if the others were there already.

A sedate Woo Bin and Yulina were making out on the couch but otherwise they were alone. Feeling awkward sitting there while the couple opposite them were so 'engaged' Ji Hoo offered to walk Jan Di to her first class.

"You're working tonight right?" Ji Hoo asked as they stood outside the classroom.

"Mmm yeah but tomorrow I'm going to volunteer at the clinic I told you about. Want to come with me?"

The golden boy gave her an incredulous look, "to volunteer at a clinic?"

She bumped against his arm in protest of his tone. "Hey, it's more fun than it looks I promise."

Tapping a finger against his chin as he considered it he decided to go with her. Not that he was expecting it to be fun so much, but she'd found something she was passionate about and he wanted to support her.

* * *

They'd arrived an hour early today, wanting to get out of the packed penthouse for a little alone time. Hearing the unmistakable sound of Jan Di and Ji Hoo coming in they set to work trying to make them as uncomfortable as possible and placed bets on how long it would take them to leave. Woo Bin won at under 5 minutes.

"That wasn't fair you cheated by trying to grab my boob."

"I don't remember there being any rules."

"Oh, I'll keep that in mind next time **Mr. Song."**

A withdrawn Yi Jeong trailed in during their discussion and headed straight to the bar. At only 8 in the morning this was unusual even for him.

"Long night?" Woo Bin asked, leaning back against the couch and wrapping his arm around Yulina.

"Not at all." he replied, refusing to give in to his best friend's unasked and obvious question.

Woo Bin gave the Russian girl a look asking that she try too and even though she knew it would be futile trying to get Yi Jeong to talk before he was ready to she went ahead anyway.

"Did Ga Eul make it home alright?"

So Yi Jeong balked at her words, slamming the glass down on the counter and giving her a dark look. "Of course. Why did you think she wouldn't? What are you trying to imply?"

Waving his hands up in surrender Woo Bin jumped up and went to his friend's side.

" **Woah** , you know that's not what she meant."

"Isn't it though?" he replied. "Isn't that what everyone thinks of me?" he sneered before storming out of the room without another word.

Shaking his head Woo Bin looked sadly at the dark haired girl sitting stunned on the couch.

"What just happened?!" she cried out.

The Don Juan sighed deeply and rejoined her. "If I had to hazard a guess, either his father or his mother happened."

* * *

A hurried Jun Pyo burst into the F4 lounge. Securing the door behind him he barely gave either Woo Bin or Yulina a look before barking orders that they were to tell no one that he was there.

"This day just keeps getting stranger." Yulina whispered.

Nodding back Woo Bin rolled his eyes at the Shin-Hwa heir's latest antics. "Any particular reason why?"

"I'm hiding obviously!"

"Then any particular person?" the Russian girl continued.

"Who do you think?"

"Your mother?"

"Your sister?"

"NO! I'm hiding from that monkey my mother sold me to. She's starting school today and she's already threatened to walk with me to all of my classes."

"Watch out Gu Jun Pyo, soon she'll be offering to carry your books too."

Snapping his head to look at the slender girl he appeared horrified by the idea. "She wouldn't!"

"Well as... interesting as this all is, I do have to be going to class."

"Want me to walk you there?" Woo Bin asked pointedly while casting a side eye to Jun Pyo to see his reaction.

"That would be so nice of you. After all isn't this what COUPLES do?" the mischievous girl teased, playing along with Woo Bin's game.

"Is it? I didn't know it was what COUPLES do. I think I will take your arm as I hear it's what COUPLES do." he said in an excessively exaggerated voice.

"How gentlemanly of you." Yulina replied and taking his arm the two of them made a bit of a show about it before leaving the room.

"I hate you guys!" Jun Pyo shouted out as he watched them leave. "That monkey is never touching me." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Jan Di was walking across the campus heading to work after school when a familiar voice called out to her. Turning she was surprised to be greeted warmly by Ha Jae-Kyung who grabbed her cheeks in greeting.

Awkwardly the Wonder Girl listened as Jae-Kyung explained that she had started attending Shin-Hwa University and that she was just looking around for Jun Pyo. Although Jan Di was uncomfortable speaking to her, considering the circumstances, the JK heir didn't seem to notice and even told her she considered her a little sister.

"Little sister?" Jan Di asked unsure.

"Oh, where is that jerk?" the older girl sighed.

As if on cue the F4 strolled across the campus to them but Gu Jun Pyo flinched when he saw both of them there. The others watched wide eyed as Ha Jae-Kyung wrestled Jun Pyo into submission and threatened to bite him on the ear.

Ji Hoo watched Jan Di instead of the couple arguing next to him. He'd only barely managed to settle into a comfortable rapport with his former best friend and was nervous about setting him off. He looked towards his girlfriend longingly, he could tell she was confused by his hesitation and he promised himself that he would talk to her as soon as possible.

Seeing that the golden boy was for some reason not going to his girlfriend's side Woo Bin stepped forward and went over to her. Putting an arm around her shoulder he led her away from the scene and explained to her that Jun Pyo was officially starting university with them at last. Keeping her close he offered her a ride to work and for once Jan Di gratefully accepted without hesitation.

* * *

Listening to Ga Eul's stories about class Jan Di found herself longing for her normal life before Shin-Hwa. Not that in the end she regretted going there but some days, like today, it was overwhelming and now her best friend was getting dragged into it too.

Ga Eul's attachment to Yi Jeong-Sunbae was becoming worrying for her. She couldn't believe it when she told her that she'd signed up for pottery lessons. She was dating Ji Hoo and she wasn't signing up for music lessons. Ga Eul and him weren't even dating, not really. They'd only been on three dates and two of those had been to group functions so she was sure they didn't fully count.

The girls bowed hello as the door chimed and smiled when they saw it was Yulina and her brother. Petr was leaving for America in a few days and they'd come by to invite them over for a going away dinner. Jan Di eyed the Russian man suspiciously, surely a phone call would have sufficed. Didn't he know that it was inappropriate to flirt so shamelessly with a girl so much younger than him?

 _"I have something special for you little flower."_ Petr cooed to Ga Eul. His fingers caressed hers as he handed her a book. Entitled "The Language of Wildflowers" he explained it was a collection of poems all dedicated to the truest beauty in nature. With a light kiss on her cheek he said goodbye leaving Ga Eul feeling quite warm and a bit confused.

Waving goodbye to their friends Jan Di started rethinking her opinion of Ga Eul's interest in Yi Jeong.

"So... pottery classes?"

With a little laugh Ga Eul and her went back to cleaning.

* * *

The quiet man put his guitar aside and stared hard at his phone. His fingers twitched as he considered what to type to say sorry. He was thankful that Woo Bin stepped up to help Jan Di but it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Frustrated he put his phone away and snatched up a nearby magazine.

The F4 lounge had been their private refuge since they were little. How that had changed so much over the years. Initially a hide out away from their parents, or in Ji Hoo's case from his minders, it became a place to escape the demands of a school culture that idolized their every move.

'How had that even started?' Ji Hoo wondered to himself.

It had been going on for so long that he'd lost track of it. He could recall Jun Pyo older sister teasing them when they were young and calling them the F4, but had she been the one to come up with the name? He just couldn't remember anymore.

At any rate, sitting idle like this was making him miserable and he realized he'd been staring blankly at the same page of his magazine for over five minutes now. He looked around the room at his friends, all of them seemed quite sedentary today. Yulina was crashed out on the couch opposite him, Jun Pyo was pacing and the F2 were, as always, perfecting their billiards game.

"That new girl is interesting isn't she Woo Bin?" Yi Jeong said smirking to his best friend.

"Oh yeah, she's second only to Jan Di for that." he replied back following the hint.

Yulina looked up from the couch she was reclining on and raised an eyebrow at his words. The Don Juan shook his head lightly and gave her a pointed look. She wasn't sure what game he was playing but she was staying out of it, FAR out of it.

"You think this is funny?" Jun Pyo sneered as he paced.

Chuckling lightly Yi Jeong continued teasing, "Your fiance is quite funny."

"Fiance?" Jun Pyo gawked at them, "who said she'd my fiance!"

"You know" the famed potter said, not too quietly to the man next to him, "considering the other kinds of rich kids you meet, she's not so bad."

"When did you guys get intimate? She said she bit your ear..." the Don Juan teased picking up where Yi Jeong left off.

"Isn't that your weak point?"

"Ah, no she said it was his sensitive spot I think." Woo Bin corrected.

"You guys think your so funny... and you call yourselves my friends." the Shin-Hwa heir stomped out of the room, kicking Ji Hoo's feet out of the way in the process.

Seeing him leave the F2 considered Jun Pyo's situation for real.

"You know if we don't do something soon he'll end up married." Yi Jeong sighed.

Ji Hoo had been listening the entire time to their conversation and to him the solution seemed so obvious.

"Why don't you guys just take care of the problem. After all aren't you the F4's famed Don Juan and Casanova?" With a little wink to Yulina the two friends watched as the F2 hatched a plan.

'Sometimes those guys are too easy.' Yulina thought. Listening to them plot she found it harder and harder to hide her amused smile. 'This is going to be hilarious.'

The golden boy enjoyed the banter between them all but it was getting late and he hoped to catch Jan Di before she left work. He'd been trying very hard to make peace with his oldest friend all day but now that Jun Pyo had stormed out, and the others were engaged, he took the opportunity to gather his things and leave.

He knew Jan Di was working at the porridge shop today and debated whether to visit her. On one hand he really wanted to see her but on the other hand his presence there had a tendency to just make more work for her. Before he could make a decision either way he found himself parked outside the very shop in question but, looking inside, instead of seeing Jan Di and her best friend he saw a stranger.

Upset he began to type a message.

'Sorry about earlier, everything okay? Want me to pick you up after work?'

Less than a minute later he saw her reply. Confused by it he drove home to think. What was going on? Was Jan Di avoiding him?

* * *

Ha Jae-Kyung had said she was borrowing them, whatever that means. Ga Eul and Jan Di trailed after the high spirited woman, she seemed to have an endless supply of energy.

"You know I've always wanted to do this... hang out with friends, talk about boys and dating..." the heiress said wistfully as they were getting their nails done.

Jan Di looked over when he phone buzzed, showing her a message from Ji Hoo. Apologizing to the manicurist she typed a quick reply as carefully as she could.

'Busy. Will call later.'

Feeling sympathetic the best friends spent the day with Jae-Kyung and listened to her talk about her life, but when she started asking for fashion advice on how to attract Jun Pyo it became a bit much.

"Gu Jun Pyo is too busy worrying about himself, he'll barely notice what your wearing so I wouldn't worry." Jan Di said dismissively, feeling very uncomfortable being asked about her ex-boyfriend.

"Hmmm that just makes me like him more. I prefer serious guys, tell me everything you know about him."

Finding her tongue Jan Di began, "He is second to none when it comes to disdaining others and being arrogant. He's a total know-it-all but really he's an idiot... and if he likes something he ignores everyone else's opinions and pushes them all away like a bulldozer. And he's really scary when he's angry but... when he's nice he can be sweet... I guess."

Noticing the peculiar stares the others were giving her the Wonder Girl forced a laugh, "So, that is, if you were to say he is a whiny, spoiled brat, that would just about cover it."

"Wow Jan Di-yah you know him really well don't you. Can I ask you a favor? I really want to make a go of it with him so... will you help me?"

The long haired girl felt bad for her best friend, how did she always manage to get herself in these situations? However that wasn't what had her worried right now. There had been a moment back there when Jan Di was talking about Jun Pyo that made her wonder...

Was she really over him?

* * *

AN: ~

E

E

K

Jan Hoo'ers don't kill me, you KNOW I'm on your side. I incorporated a few scenes from the show in this chapter with some alterations to make it fit and flow. Particularly the Yi Jeong dad scene will be very important as we go on. As we were quite WooLina heavy in the last chapter I let them sit on the back burner today and focused more on our other couples.

I actually had a great time writing the SoEul scenes and I think I am finding my flow with these two.

By the way: If you find I ever use an expression or language that is unfamiliar to you just let me know. I am trying to be aware of my colloquialisms and that they aren't universally understood. For instance putting something on the back burner means setting something aside for later.

I'm not being quite as mean to JP in this chapter and, although I still loathe him in general, I am considering him having an at least so-so ending if not a happy one.

In our next chapter:

Sleepovers, double dates, goodbyes, grandad's, JanHoo and more SoEul.

Your reviews are a huge boost to me, I'm terribly needy, so please let me know what you do or don't like.

As ALWAYS I am a terrible proofreader and will be going through finding and fixing my mistakes throughout the coming days.

XOXO


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again! Thank you for continuing to read Seoul's Dawning, the sequel to Macau at Night.

I'm thinking this story is likely to be about 20 chapters so we're a little over half way.

The usual rules apply: **English, _Russian,_** _French,_ Korean

We're visiting all of our favorite couples today and some... less than favorite ones. LOL

The Katerina Ball is over, so what's going to happen next in their lives? Let's find out.

3,

2,

1...

HELLO SEOUL!

* * *

"How do I get myself in these situations?" Jan Di asked herself as she readied for bed. Having spent all afternoon being dragged around all she longed for was a quiet night. She hadn't heard back from Ji Hoo since her hasty text to him hours ago and as silly as it sounded she wanted to hear his voice.

'Not that I'd get the privacy for that', she thought begrudgingly as she walked to her room.

Her parents had practically assaulted her when she came in the door. She'd hardly seen them for last couple of weeks but instead of asking where she'd been like normal parents all they wanted was to talk about Jun Pyo's engagement. Perhaps they didn't use the exact words, but Jan Di could see it in her mothers eyes, she blamed her for losing the rich heir.

'As if I could have done any more for that man! I chased him all the way to another country!'

What hurt her most though was their implicit rejection of Ji Hoo. Sure her parents liked the handsome, quiet man but they clearly preferred Jun Pyo. She imagined it had more to do with his flagrant displays of wealth, and the number of zero's at the end of his bank account, than anything else.

Sighing she settled down to sleep, casting a glance once more at her unexpected house guest. Ha Jae-Kyung had turned up at her door and before she knew it the boisterous girl was sleeping over! Half listening as the heiress prattled on about Jun Pyo her own thoughts wandered to Ji Hoo. What would he be doing right now? She clutched her phone to her chest wondering if she could sneak out to make a call without arousing suspicion.

"I must have liked him the moment I saw him in Macau, otherwise I would have opposed the engagement more. Do you have someone like that? Someone who made your heart race the moment you met them? Like a first love."

The older girl smirked shrewdly as she studied Jan Di's wistful expression. "Ah so there is someone..."

Quietly, a little embarrassed to be having this discussion with someone she hardly knows, Jan Di explained. "From the moment I met him I knew. My mind still goes blank around him sometimes and everything else fades away."

The Wonder Girl listened to the rest of her guest's stories, smiling when it seemed appropriate and nodding to make it look like she was listening, but her mind was elsewhere and she hoped Jae-Kyung was a deep sleeper.

* * *

 _ **"It's not an argument, it's a discussion."**_ Aleks said meaningfully to his wife. **_"I simply disagree with your assessment. Besides, isn't it the father's job to be overprotective of his daughter?"_**

" _ **Would we even be having this discussion if Yulina was a boy?"**_ Maite asked shrewdly walking towards him.

 _ **"That is not the point."**_ Aleks replied sighing deeply. _**"Yuli has had a rough few years..."**_

Growing frustrated, the Brazilian woman was determined to make her husband agree with her. _**"Which is exactly why she doesn't need us dragging her around the world anymore."**_

 _ **"No Maite, it's exactly why she should stay with us, so we can be there for her."**_ Taking his wife's hands in his own he planted a gentle kiss to her knuckle, this was turning more and more into an argument.

 _ **"Oh my love,"**_ she replied looking into the gorgeous blue eyes of the man before her, _ **"when will you see? We've been replaced."**_

 _ **"Nonsense."**_ he replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed with a pout.

 _ **"Would you have rather talked to your mother or your girlfriend about your problems when you were 19?"**_

Aleks tried very hard to deny the truth in his wife's words. " _ **So we leave her here, in a foreign country all alone?"**_

 _ **"Petr managed just fine."**_ she reminded him.

 _ **"Petr went to live with my parents for the first year. Yuli will be on her own. The Visa problems alone..."**_ he shook his head growing anxious at the thought.

 _ **"You're getting ahead of yourself. At least think about it."**_ his wife pressed, joining him on the bed. _**"She's enrolled in university, we can arrange for housing and the Visa won't be as much trouble as you think. She has friends here."**_

Smiling sadly he recognized the wisdom in his wife's words, _**"... alright I will THINK about it."**_

* * *

It was the eight of them and it was his round. Yulina joined her boyfriend as he waited for the long haired, American man behind the bar to notice him. They were slowly working their way through the craft beer selection and wisely someone suggested ordering some food so Yulina made a list. Handing it to the barman, who they learned was named Tony, the couple slunk away for a few moments alone before rejoining their friends.

They were catching up for lost time. The two weeks may have well have been two years for the way they acted, but the breakup had sparked something in both of them, they were more than just in love. There was a newfound devotion to each other that wasn't there before and it brought with it a sense of comfort.

Without even being aware of why Woo Bin found that he was more relaxed around Yulina. Perhaps it was because he no longer had to chase after her, trying to keep up with her antics and whims, all the while being worried if he faltered he'd be dropped. It didn't hurt that the Russian girl had been calmer and more sedate with him as well.

For her it was a feeling she'd long forgotten, being content. She was still getting used to opening up to someone, the vulnerability was tricky and often made her want to run away. In those moments she'd get a spurt of mania, but the Don Juan was able to settle her back down.

The two of them were still impossible flirts though, full of innuendos and more libido that a room full of teenage boys. And so, with a gleam of mischief the couple - with the help of the barman - brought over 8 yard glasses of ale and the challenge began.

The barman went over the rules for the group.

" **Rule one, no straws. Rule two, spill and your out, this also applied to vomiting. Rule three, no playing dirty. Rule four, there can only be one winner."**

A hesitant Ji Hoo pushed his yard glass away, " **and what do we get if we win**?"

" **I'm glad you asked, winner gets his or her name on our wall of fame.** " Spinning around he pointed dramatically towards a row of brass nameplates that hung on a plaque behind the bar. " **Bar Roo encourages you to drink responsibly and accepts no liability for injuries resulting from your participation in this game."**

 ** _"Well that doesn't sound foreboding at all..."_** Petr said laughing. Elbowing Sana he teased the long haired girl over her tolerance.

 **"Don't you worry about me. It's Riku who I'd look out for."**

The lanky Japanese boy nodded hearing his name mentioned. He was happy to go out for a few with this friends but this was more than he knew he could take. He tended to blackout when drunk, and had embarrassed himself more than a few times in the process. In mixed company he wasn't going to even risk it.

 **"It's okay I'll just cheer Sara.** " he said nuzzling into his fiance's neck.

 **"Anyone else want out?"** Yulina asked a bit disappointed.

She could tell Ji Hoo was thinking about it, but there was no way she was letting him off the hook. He'd come over her place in a grand sulk that he refused to explain and she'd put together this whole plan to get him to lighten up. He was NOT allowed to back out.

" **On the count of three then**."

* * *

She'd tried twice getting up and sneaking out of the room to make the call and twice she'd failed. Not wanting to have to explain herself to the peculiar girl who was currently taking over her bed she settled down to wait. It was getting late and she knew if she didn't call soon she may as well not bother at all.

Finally unable to wait anymore she decided to just text him.

'Long day will tell you all about it in the AM. Love you JD'

Short, simple and to the point. Disappointed though that she didn't get to hear his voice she brought up her photos and scrolled through. There was one shot she had from Macau that was her favorite. It was from before they were together... before he confessed.

Jan Di looked at the picture of her and Ji Hoo sitting together. They were soaking wet yet their eyes shined with laughter after drenching each other in the fountain. She delicately touched the picture wishing they were together right now. His face was turned slightly to the side gazing gently down at her, now it was obvious, how could she have ever NOT noticed how he felt.

She cradled the phone against her chest and squeezed her eyes shut tight, trying to ensure the image was the last thing she saw before sleep took her.

* * *

A yard of ale was a lot more than Yi Jeong realized. What made it worse is that by the time you got near the bottom it was flat and mostly backwash. He didn't have time to dwell on it though, he had a race to win.

Ji Hoo had dropped behind ages ago and wasn't really trying anymore and twins were in their own race against each other. His best friend was busy trying to finish before Yulina although neither were remotely close to catching up with him. The only one who posed a threat was HIM.

Petr.

A man he was growing very quickly to despise. Even though he knew next to nothing about him he knew enough. As if all of his flirting at the Katerina Ball wasn't enough he had to hear from Yulina that Petr gave Ga Eul a gift too? Yet here he sat casually keeping up, acting as if he wasn't even trying, and it was infuriating.

How was he supposed to say anything, Ga Eul wasn't his girlfriend and he had no claim on her. He'd thought more on Petr's words to him at the ball. When he'd called Ga Eul a wildflower and asked him if he preferred roses he hadn't really understood what he was implying.

Now he knew, Petr thought that he wasn't good enough for her. He thought him vain and shallow, the kind of man who would traipse all over Ga Eul's heart without a care.

Damnit he was falling behind. There was NO way he was letting Petr win. He may not be perfect like the poetry loving, handsome soon to be doctor but he did care for the naive, winsome girl.

"HA!" he cried out, slamming the empty yard down. " **I WIN!** "

His best friend groaned at losing and Yulina teased him that it wasn't over until she beat him. The twins and Ji Hoo were more than happy to give in but it was Petr who surprised him. He applauded for him and even had the audacity to say 'well done'.

" **Well done?** " Yi jeong mocked. NO! Petr didn't get to be both Mr. Perfect and a gracious loser. He wanted to shove his win in the curly haired, poetry spouting, grinning man's face.

Storming away from the table he headed straight to the bathroom. Leaning over the the oddly decorative sink he splashed cold water in his face trying to cool off. He absolutely wasn't going to be sick. He'd drunk much more than that before, although perhaps not in so short a time and ale wasn't usually his drink of choice...

Shaking the fog out of his brain he headed back to the group and directed the barman on what his engraving should read.

'Casanova ALWAYS wins'

* * *

It was a chilly morning and steam rose up like curls of smoke from the hot coffee he carried as he walked to their spot. Smiling from below Ji Hoo waved up to her when he noticed she was already there.

Jun Pyo's declaration had shut all the stairwells during school hours, but before and after it was still their sanctuary. Carefully he wrapped his arms around her, making sure not to spill the coffee all over the place. It wasn't his favorite but he needed it this morning.

"New shampoo?" he asked before pressing a kiss against her forehead.

"How did you know?"

"Easy, my Jan Di usually smells like orange blossoms but today it's honeysuckle."

Nodding she explained, "Ga Eul and I got dragged out by Ha Jae-Kyung yesterday and she bought us matching spa kits. I guess it's the type she likes. It's okay but not really me."

"...and what is Ha Jae-Kyung like?"

The Wonder Girl wracked her brains trying to come up with a good way to describe the heiress. "She's... annoying and pushy but there's something about her that you just can't dislike. I think she's really quite lonely. She told us she didn't have any friends and that she's lived all over the world."

"A bit like Yuli-ssi." the ginger haired man commented.

"Mmmm, a bit perhaps... but I don't know if I should trust her. She acted like Ga Eul and I were her best friends and we'd only just met. I didn't tell you!" she cried out in alarm, "She stayed over mine last night. Just turned up and invited herself, I had to give up my bed and all."

"So would you say less Yuli-ssi and more Gu Jun Pyo."

"Definitely." Jan Di nodded.

* * *

The day went by mercifully fast and for some reason her usual bullies were behaving themselves. This didn't mean that she didn't have problems though.

Jun Pyo showed up twice: once at her locker prompting her to turn around and head to her next class without her books, and once at lunch making her gobble down her food so fast she nearly choked.

'Out of the frying pan and into the oven!' she thought as she rushed to leave the bustling cafeteria.

Today was a big day for her, she was volunteering at the clinic for the first time and she wanted to make sure everything went right. She was just about to leave campus when a determined Jun Pyo grabbed her wrist and demanded to talk.

"What is there to talk about." she said dismissively shaking off his hold and walking away from him.

Stumbling over what to say he blurted out the first thing he could think of. "Why don't you swim anymore?"

Unable to turn to face him she worked to control the tears threatening to fall. 'Of all of the things to ask...'

"I quit." she replied simply, her features rigid to hide the pain she still felt about losing her dream to be an athlete.

This was killing him. He never wanted to hurt her but it seemed it was the only thing he was capable of doing.

"I'm not marrying that monkey."

She'd had enough, what was he trying to do. She'd let him go, why he couldn't he do the same for her?

"It's not my concern, but I must say you've grown a lot kinder to bother to explain all this to the stain you want to erase."

A familiar voice called out to the both of them from across the campus saving Jan Di from having to continue to speak to her ex. Turning to get away from them both the Wonder Girl sighed in relief when Yoon Ji Hoo pulled up on his motorcycle.

"Please get me out of here." she begged and silently he nodded looking from Jun Pyo to the heiress running to join them.

"Little sister!" Ha Jae-Kyung cried when she saw Jan Di about to leave. "Don't go, I just got here." With a wink towards her fiance she ran up to her new friend's side.

"Ah. I'm sorry I have to go to work." the younger girl said taking the helmet from Ji Hoo's hands.

"Oh but you haven't properly introduced us." the heiress laughed.

Nodding she awkwardly began; "Right, Jae-Kyung-ah this is Yoon Ji Hoo."

"This is him isn't it? The one you like?" she replied conspiratorially, but far too loud for Jan Di's liking. "Oh this is great, we should all go out tonight! What do you say Jun? We can make it a double."

A loud chorus of 'NO''s startled the cheerful woman. What had she said wrong?

"Please excuse us." the hard working girl put on her helmet and sat down behind the patient man. Wrapping her arms around Ji Hoo's waist she leant forward and whispered "let's get out of here fast."

* * *

He was waiting outside her school for her when the day ended. Sitting on top of his brightly colored Lotus with his arms crossed he gave her his most dazzling, dimpled smile when he caught sight of her.

"Yi Jeong-Sunbae? Why are you here? Is something the matter?"

He tried to play it off, but he was a little hurt that she didn't seem happier to find him waiting for her. "There's no emergency, I just thought I'd stop by."

"Oh." the long haired girl smiled shyly at his unexpected response.

"Do you have to work today Ga Eul-yang?"

Shaking her head no she heard Yi Jeong mumble 'good' before he opened the door for her.

"Have you ever been to Nature World?" the famed potter asked as he pulled away from the curb.

"Not that I recall..."

"Their big flower festival is this weekend. I went once ages ago... it's supposed to be especially exquisite this year. Maybe we could get lunch and head over," he continued, casting the occasional side eye to the girl next to him, "I could pick you up around noon on Saturday, if you're free." he added as an afterthought.

"Oh, some of us were talking about sleeping over at Yuli-ssi's place on Friday."

"Who's some of us?" Yi Jeong asked casually hoping to not hear a certain name.

"Just Jan Di and I" she answered shaking her head before adding "and possibly Ha Jae-Kyung."

"WHAT?"

"...we ran into her yesterday and she sort of invited herself before we could stop her... Yuli-ssi said it was fine... I don't know if Woo Bin-Sunbae will come too but I'm sure she didn't mean to exclude anyone." Suddenly nervous that she might have said more than she should of Ga Eul fidgeted in her seat.

A slow smile spread across the famed potter's face, "are you worried about me?" he teased.

Speechless Ga Eul gazed into his amused eyes and found herself captured there. Not paying attention to anything but him she didn't notice that they'd pulled up outside her house.

Yi Jeong enjoyed seeing girls fall under his spell, it was a tremendous ego boost of course, but none were so hard won as the girl next to him now. Leaning forward, he was still deciding whether or not to kiss her when their lips met halfway.

'This girl is full of surprises.' he sighed to himself feeling quite glad he'd decided to make the trip to get her.

* * *

Giddy with excitement Jan Di led Ji Hoo into the small clinic. Holding his hand she gave him a 'tour'. It was hard for him not to smile and laugh when she introduced him to the teapot.

"Do you want a lift home after work?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and drawing her near.

Shaking her head she gave him a half smile, "Did you forget, we're only a few blocks away."

"I didn't forget." he mumbled as he brushed the barest kiss against her neck.

Wrapped up in their own little world they didn't notice the doctor staring at them from the hallway. His eyes wide in shock, he could feel his fragile heart trembling as it took in the face of the boy no, the man before him. "J-Ji Hoo?"

Looking up to see who called his name, it took the ginger haired man a moment for his brain to put it all together.

"Ji Hoo-yah I want you to meet..." Jan Di began enthusiastically as she slipped from his hold. The next words died on her lips as she turned around to see the horror filled eyes of her boyfriend.

Without another word the golden boy ran from the clinic and hopped on his bike, leaving a confused girl standing in the doorway watching him grow smaller and smaller as he raced away.

Stunned and unsure what was happening Jan Di looked back to see the doctor silently weeping and whispering the name of the man she loved.

"Doctor," she asked, "what's going on?"

* * *

'Ji Hoo-yah I know everything is NOT okay but I don't know why, call me when you get this. I love you.'

Typing her third message in the last hour Jan Di hit send and tossed her phone on the table. She leaned on her elbows, her hands cupping her face as she stared at the screen willing Ji Hoo to respond.

After her boyfriend ran out of the clinic the doctor locked himself in his office and told Jan Di to close up for the day. She did as she was asked and then headed to the porridge shop. Since volunteering wasn't happening today she thought that maybe she could pick up an extra shift.

The 'Master' didn't need the help but listened somberly when Jan Di explained what happened; although he didn't seemed as surprised as she expected him to be.

"That man is his grandfather."

"But... why did..." she couldn't make sense of this. Ji Hoo had barely spoken of the man and only then in passing.

"It's not that he never wanted to see his grandson, it's that he couldn't bring himself to. Jan Di you have to help them."

Flabbergasted by the 'Master's' information she immediately excused herself. He wasn't answering her calls but maybe she could hunt him down. Ready to go the determined girl opened the door to leave only to be pushed aside by an exhausted Yi Jeong and Woo Bin.

"Sunbae's! What happened!" she cried out in alarm.

The two men sat heavily, still panting from exertion.

"Ha Jae-Kyung happened." Yi Jeong wheezed out.

* * *

A gentle breeze caressed his skin. Somehow that just made him feel all the worse. He didn't deserve the comfort of the wind. Sighing with resignation he put the flowers he'd brought down on each of their graves.

"Grandfather must still hate me." he muttered to the ghosts around him. "Everyone I've cared for has left me. I tried living like I didn't need anyone but I keep wanting more."

Silently crying, he reached out to touch his mothers grave and knelt by her side. Like a ghost come to life, a pair of arms wrapped around him and he clutched at them like a lifeline.

"How are you here?" he shakily asked.

"Yuli-ssi drove me." the dark haired girl replied.

The brightness of the sun hurt his eyes as he squinted to see if the curly haired girl's car was still there. Unable to spot her, he said a silent thank you in his head. He thought he could do this on his own, but feeling Jan Di's loving arms around him, he realized he didn't have to.

The loss of his parents was a deep wound that had been brutally torn open today. She had no expectations that he would explain everything to her, but after hearing the 'Master's' story she couldn't not find him. He was hurting and therefore she was as well.

Ji Hoo stared fixedly at her hands entwined with his own, unable to meet her gaze. This weakness, this pain, was very private and he let few people know this side of him. Her presence calmed him but he was torn. He felt he didn't deserve her compassion, she didn't know after all what had really happened, but he needed her too much to push her away.

"Will you stay?" he whispered in a voice so soft she barely recognized it as his own.

Her arms still around him, she held him tighter and rested her head on his shoulder. "For as long as you'll let me."

Nodding in reply, the couple settled into a comfortable silence. Jan Di didn't push, she just allowed him to take his time. She'd have to call her parents and tell them she was staying at Ga Eul's again, there was no way she was leaving him alone tonight.

* * *

The auburn haired man was regaling his girlfriend with the tales of his afternoon adventures.

"So then I had a couple of the younger guys jump her, what a mistake. She pummeled them! It was brutal."

Yulina sipped her wine slowly, she was starting to like this Jae-Kyung and she hadn't even met her.

"So tell me again, why did this seem like a good idea?" she taunted.

Throwing himself back and sinking into the overstuffed cushions of the couch he mused on exactly that.

"...he set me up. That sneaky..."

"What are you talking about, who set you up?"

In disbelief at his own gullibility he replied incredulously, "the 4th dimensional statue himself."

There was a time that she'd find that hard to believe, but the golden boy had become more lively since Macau.

"Do you mean to tell me that the great Prince Song was tricked?"

"Hey, you know he's a lot more duplicitous than he looks. It's always the quiet ones." he muttered leaning over to give Yulina a kiss.

The young, cheery woman came in just then to invite them to come to dinner. Yulina bit her bottom lip as a twinge of anxiety coursed through her. She was trying to make an effort but she'd barely said more than a passing word to either of her boyfriends parents in the past and wasn't sure what they thought of her. Walking into the room she noticed the layout for their small, intimate meal. It looked like Woo Bin would be sitting opposite her.

A bit more dressed up than usual, she smiled and nodded politely when Woo Bin pulled a chair out for her.

'What is he doing?' she screamed inwardly, casting a quick glance to his parents to see if they noticed.

Every instinct in her told her to run as far away from this table as possible. It wasn't that she didn't know how to act, it was more that she had a bad a habit of being too blunt. She smiled nervously to the man sitting opposite her and set her napkin on her lap waiting for the meal to begin.

Their son had never asked for permission to bring a girl to dinner before. Sometimes one might be visiting and they'd invite her out of courtesy but this was a first.

'Maybe he IS finally growing up... a bit.' his father mused as his wife engaged the girl in some small talk.

"So how did you meet?" Woo Bin's mother chirped excitedly.

Catching the handsome man's eyes the Russian girl looked down at her hands. 'Don't tell the whole story.' her brain reminded her mouth as she began to talk.

"It was through mutual friends."

* * *

She had a big test tomorrow in her English Language class. Ga Eul was strong in the subject but this test counted for 25% of her grade, she couldn't get overconfident. Her heart though was refusing to cooperate.

It hadn't stopped beating wildly since she left his side. He'd asked her out again and they'd kissed... again!

What did this mean? If you counted the Shin-Hwa Gala this would be their fourth date. Even if you didn't count it she'd never had more than a second one before and... that didn't turn out so well she recalled.

'Are we... dating? Am I dating So Yi Jeong?'

She buried her face in a pillow and squealed in excitement. The famed potter was not the type of guy she ever imagined herself with. She usually preferred guys who were more down to earth and honest, but Yi Jeong was exciting and she found herself drawn to him.

"Aaaaah! Study brain study! Why won't you listen tonight." she moaned.

Casting her eyes around the room for a distraction she noticed the book Petr had gifted her buried under some papers. She knocked everything off the side table trying to reach it and sighed at the mess.

'Tomorrow' she told herself, as she opened the text up and began to read.

'A weed is a flower in the wrong place, a flower is a weed in the right place'. She sat still thinking on this for a moment and then flipped a few more pages in. Stopping at a random page she began to read,

'As I wandered the forest,The green leaves among,I heard a Wild FlowerSinging a song.

'I slept in the earth, In the silent night,I murmured my fears, And I felt delight.

'In the morning I went, As rosy as morn,To seek for new joy;But oh! met with scorn.'

Unshed tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she read and re-read the poem. It was beautiful... Choking a quiet sob down, thinking of the scorn she too was often the victim of she started to understand what Petr had really meant.

A surprising feeling of warmth spread through her chest as she thought of the kind, handsome, MUCH older man. He saw things so clearly, if he were only a few years younger she imagined she'd be in danger of falling for him. A little smile twinged on her lips as she considered that she'd get to see him again on Friday before he left the next morning.

Looking back at the poem she sighed to herself, 'this counts as studying right?'

* * *

The sky had long since grown dark by the time they made it back to Ji Hoo's house. She didn't know how but she was determined to help her boyfriend and his grandfather make amends. She still wasn't sure what drove them apart in the first place, but she could tell how much they loved each other.

Ji Hoo absently shrugged his suit jacket off and sat on the corner of his bed. His inner demons were tormenting him and it would be so easy to give in and allow them to devour him. The only reason they hadn't already stood opposite him. The short, lean girl with the doe eyes who he couldn't resist was there and for her he try to fight.

His voice came out low and hoarse, "that man, he's my grandfather. He left me...". Unable to continue he leaned as if to fall over only to be caught by Jan Di's waiting arms.

Having bolted to his side she held him to her, allowing him to cry if he needed to. She didn't notice that she'd begun humming a tune until she felt his head loll forward. They were in a bit of an awkward position right now but Jan Di shifted and settled down on the bed to make the most of it.

Awkwardly she kicked off her shoes and grabbed a couple of pillows from behind her. With a bit of effort she laid down, allowing the sleeping boy to continue to rest his head on her shoulder. He was crushing her somewhat but she didn't mind. She would hold him tonight and all through the day if he needed it. There might not be much she could do to help, but at least she could do this.

* * *

His parents weren't as scary as she feared. His mother in fact had quite the mischievous side, and she wondered if that's where he got it from. Although, his father hadn't said much... but he smiled a lot 'that was good right?'.

"You are sure they're fine with me staying the night."

Woo Bin's throaty laugh filled the room. Pulling off his tie he leaned to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"They really don't care."

"...but they are aware we're sharing a bed right? They don't think I'm sleeping on the floor do they?"

"I never thought I'd see the day..."

" **What?** " Yulina said nervously.

"Are you getting bashful?"

Blushing fiercely the fiery woman protested, "it's not that. It's just weird."

"What's weird?" he asked, continuing to undress for bed.

"Nothing, never mind." she muttered, taking her shoes off and turning around to allow Woo Bin to unzip her dress.

"You know... you looked ravishing tonight..." the auburn haired man said. Planting kisses along her collarbone he began to unzip the formfitting, blue spring dress. It hugged her curves in a way that made him envy it.

Yulina hummed in pleasure as his full lips danced against her skin. "That feels nice." she sighed.

"Mmm, good." The Don Juan slid his hands down her body tracing her curves, " I think I may have to ravage you."

"You think so?" she replied in mock innocence.

"I do." he growled in her ear.

"Well then, I guess it can't be helped." she whispered. Casting a seductive eye over her shoulder she released her hold on her dress, allowing it to ripple to the floor.

Woo Bin gazed lustfully at the half naked woman before him. Tonight he was finally going to get to be with her again and he could feel himself growing warm all over in anticipation. The thought almost made him giddy.

He ran his hands artfully along her bare back, unhooking the powder blue strapless bra along the way. Raising her arms she placed one on the back of his head as he kissed up her neck. Her nails scratched at his scalp as the Don Juan trailed his teeth back down only stopping to suck hard on her pulse point.

Yulina felt her legs growing weak, as if he were sucking away her strength. She'd broken one of her own most cardinal rules by allowing him to undress her without reciprocating and she longed to touch him the same way. Her core tingled as she felt his hands beginning to travel. He rested them low on her hips, making sure to keep her body pressed close, allowing her to feel his need. Splaying one hand out he reached as low as possible and she couldn't control the moan that escaped from her lips.

His caress was sensual as he kneaded her thigh. When he began to reach inward, dragging one long finger up, she placed one of her hands on top of it and threaded their fingers together.

"Don't rush." the long haired girl whispered, bringing their joined hand up along her body.

Then she pressed her breast against his palm and the auburn haired man thought he was done for. Truly he had no idea how he controlled himself at that moment. His body was flooded with hormones and he felt himself grow dizzy when he squeezed one perfect soft breast. Tilting his head back he shut his eyes and moaned when she guided his other hand up as well.

"...oh...my Yuli." he called out from deep within his hormonal coma. A raging hard on made his body feel it was on fire as he squeezed and kneaded at her breasts; playing with her hard pink nipples as he went.

The low, soft moan called him back to the land of the living, before he realized it was coming from him. He'd been grinding against Yulina's ass, his body desperate for release. Giving one last thrust he spun her around, making her curls fly through the air, and she immediately started undressing him. Her nimble fingers, formed from years of playing increasingly challenging instruments, breeze through his buttons and before he knew it he was standing in only his boxers.

Closing the remaining distance between them Woo Bin lifted the Russian girl in his arms and carried her to the bed. He had plans for tonight and he was just getting started.

* * *

AN: Don't hate me but yes its another lemon two parter.

I really liked writing this chapter as it allowed me to explore the characters a bit more. Particularly JK and GE who I'm going to start giving more time to.

GE in particular is getting a bit love-struck by Petr which will undoubtedly tick YJ right off. And they're all going to sleep over at Yulina's so expect this to come to a head soon.

As always I'm a terrible proofreader so feel free to let me know if you find errors.

In our next chapter:

WooLina Lemon

YJ and WB vow revenge on JH for tricking them into taking JK out but it doesn't go quite as planned

Madam Kang is back - yep that bitch won't leave them alone.

HUGS and KITTENS! See you soon! XOXO

PS: I miss hearing from you guys - remember our review deal... wink wink... 1 review = 1 lemon


	12. Chapter 12

Hello and welcome back to Seoul's Dawning. Let me start by saying that this story is the sequel to Macau at Night and that things will make more sense if you read that story first. This is the longest chapter I've ever written so I sure hope you guys like it!

At any rate we have our usual rules:

 **English**

 _ **Russian**_

 _French_

Korean or implied Japanese - hey font guy I need more options...

In case you've forgotten we're starting up at the second half of a lemon two parter, so go flip back a chapter if you missed the first half and come back in a few minutes, I can wait...

Ready now?

3

2

1

Hello Seoul!

* * *

Heady with lust Song Woo Bin carried Yulina in his arms and, crossing the great room in only a few strides, lowered her reverently onto his bed. He wanted to take things slowly but nearly lost himself when, flushed with arousal, the raven haired girl arched her back trying to reach him. He hovered just above her, staring down and taking everything in. The Don Juan wanted more than to just take her body or bring her pleasure; he wanted to show her he meant it when he said he loved her.

Unwrapping her arms from around his neck the Russian girl slid her hands down along his strong shoulders, unable to break free from his gaze the entire time. She was usually the one in control, she found it arousing and enjoyed the power it gave her; yet tonight she surrendered to him.

For the longest time they just laid together. Their bodies pressed close, Woo Bin traced the lines of her face softly with his fingertips. He'd always been so arrogant, assuming any woman would be happy to get to be with him, that he was doing them a favor by giving them his attention. It had never occurred to the auburn haired man that it was him who was the lucky one. Now, as his heart pounded fiercely in his chest, it was the only thing he could think of.

'What is this beautiful woman doing with someone like me?'

The lithe girl sighed seductively as his fingers brushed her skin and when he touched her lips she quickly captured his thump in her mouth. Twirling her tongue around it a few times she gave it a light suck before letting it go reveling in the low moan coming from the man above her. The Don Juan's body was overflowing with desire. Breathless, he trailed his fingers down her neck and along the curves of her breasts.

Slowly he drew her into a deep kiss and as their tongues intertwined so did their bodies. Laying on their sides, Yulina pulled her thick hair out from underneath her and it cascaded down around her. Woo Bin longed to touch her everywhere and his hand followed the path of one stray curl down her breasts to her firm stomach.

Gradually he glided his hand lower. Dancing his nimble fingers along the curve of her hip he reached behind, grabbing her pert round bottom, before reaching down her thigh and raking his nails up her skin. Touching the lacy Brazilian style panties his hard on throbbed in need and with a rough growl in his throat he pulled them down.

Yulina sighed under his ministrations, his every touch like fire to her. When he slipped her panties down she tried to pull him on top of her. Opened her legs to him, her obvious wetness stained the sheets as her body trembled at the ready. Teasingly he pressed himself against her naked body, his pronounced arousal bulging against the thin confines surrounding it. She slid her fingers along his broad, muscular back and the Don Juan could feel his heart pounding in his ears.

The boxers were all that was left between them; he'd left them on for a reason, to prevent himself from rushing. There were more than a few things he hoped they would do together tonight, but this was their first time since before their breakup and he was trying to make it special.

Sensing his hesitation the graceful woman wrapped one long leg around his hip giving him a little thrust as she did so. He swallowed hard as he felt her breath caress his neck, he didn't have much willpower left in him.

It started delicate but soon became forceful and his seductive dark eyes drifted shut as they kissed. Unable to wait any longer Yulina slid her hands down and her fingers slipped underneath the waistband of his boxers. Reaching around she squeezed his firm ass, making him thrust against her. A shaky moan escaped from his parched lips as he watched his girlfriend slowly pull back the last layer of fabric between them.

It was a struggle to control himself when she grazed his hard on with her nails as she slipped his boxers over his full and ready cock. She knew just what to do to make him go wild and he wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to hold out. With a trembling breath he sunk his fingers into her folds and roamed them around until they found her most sensitive part. It took next to nothing to get her going, she was so aroused already. Feeling wanton she humped against his fingers, eager for him to do more. The Russian girl tried to reach for him as well but he brushed her hand aside.

Woo Bin refused to let her do anything, he wanted to be the one in charge. His strong, lean body rolled on top of her and, raising her arms, he captured both her wrists in one of his hands. She stared up at him, panting as he thrust his hips and rubbed his cock against her clit.

"Do you need me Yuli?" he teased.

"Direly." she sighed.

"Tell me you want me." he said nipping at her earlobe.

Their foreheads pressed together she looked him in the eye. Her body tingled seeing the fire she felt reflected back at her.

"I want you Song Woo Bin, I need you... only you." she whispered.

He held the base of his cock in his hand and lined himself up to enter her. Tortuously slow he pushed a bit inside, stopping when just his head was in. The Don Juan panted hard as he slowly pressed further into her warm, waiting core and slid back out again.

"Woo Bin-ah don't tease me." the Russian girl underneath him whined.

A soft smile played on his lips, "I'm not teasing you... I want to make this last... and... I'm so close already."

"I can take care of you..."

"Ohhhh" he moaned huskily, "I don't doubt that kukolka, but the only place I want to finish is inside you."

Furrowing his brow he reentered her, concentrating on not cumming too soon. With her hands trapped above her head, her back arched with every thrust making her breasts press hard against his chest. Yulina wrapped her legs tightly around him as he rotated his hips clockwise, rubbing her clit as he went. Thrusting her hips up to match his movement she bit her bottom lip as she laid back watching him work.

The Russian girl could feel the sweat coat his skin and watched tiny rivulets roll down his chest. Her body responded eagerly to his every movement; their sensual, musky aroma turning her on even more.

"Tell me when you're close... ahhhh yes." he could feel it coming, he wasn't going to last much longer. The tingling coursed through him and even his toes were desperate to twist in pleasure. With renewed vigor he thrust harder, pushing his body to it's limit. When he moaned, tightly squeezing his eyes shut, she bucked against him. The pleasure was overwhelming and she cried out for him.

"Woo... Bin...ah...oh... yes...ah...Woo Bin...ah ah ...yes... oh... I love you...ahhhhhh"

His eyes rolled to the back of his head when he heard her call for him. 'Finally' his body cried out and he let himself go.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh ah-h-h-h-h, oh oh Yuli."

In one gigantic explosion of bliss he came, his body shaking all over as his hot cum exploded up into her. His voice came out in a strained cry that he could barely control.

"Ahhhhhhh... oh I love you, I... oh Yuli... ohhhh don't leave me."

Having unknowingly released her wrist at some point during his orgasm her hands went wild touching him, pulling his hips closer she greedily demanded more. A few more thrusts of pure satisfaction brought them both down from their intense highs. Red faced and panting their arms slunk around their bodies and they clung to each other.

The Don Juan twirled his tongue out before lasciviously demanding entry into her mouth. She sucked hard on it, making him moan and his arousal began to renew. Still inside her body he resisted pulling out.

Their foreheads pressed together, they nuzzled, their hot breaths mixing as they basked in the afterglow. He swallowed hard as he looked into her eyes; something he'd tried to ignore had become painfully apparent to him.

No matter what he couldn't lose her again.

* * *

The week rushed by and Yulina and Sana burst into tears more than once at the thought of parting. However what the Russian girl noticed about her best friend was how misty eyed she became whenever Petr discussed his trip to America, and the long looks he gave the Japanese girl in return. She loved her best friend AND her brother but wasn't sure if this new development was in either of their best interests.

Not only was Petr five years Sana's senior but he was leaving for at least a year in another country, and then what? He'd been studying to be a doctor in Russia, was he just going to give that up?

'Why is love so complicated?' she wondered to herself as she pretended not to notice them holding hands during breakfast.

Helping her mother with the washing up her thoughts turned sour. What would happen when her father was transferred? Just the thought of leaving made her feel sick but the thought of being without her parents scared her. If anyone had asked her just a week ago she'd of said she loved the travel that came with her fathers work and she did, most of the time. For a long time she found traveling exciting, seeing the world and meeting new people, but as she got older it became draining. For all the places she lived she had few people she could call friends and it made her feel rootless and alone. That is until Ryo...

With tears in her eyes she quickly left the room and hid herself away. She was so tired of starting over. But how could she stay? What would she do with herself? The Russian girl had never really given much thought to a career. Music was the end goal in and of itself.

Her mind ran through her choices, but came up with no answers. Would she be better off staying at Shin-Hwa and studying with Prof. Byungki or moving on to another school? She enjoyed learning new instruments and improvising but how could she turn that into a career? What did that leave her with, become a teacher, join an orchestra of some sort, earn a fellowship, go on to graduate school and then... what?

This wasn't the kind of thing she could sort out in 15 minutes hiding out in the bathroom, yet she knew she couldn't spend the rest of her life dependent on her parents, she had to do something with herself. It was time she started taking her studies more seriously. There may be a path for her yet in Korea, if she could just find it.

* * *

Prince Song sat on the floor of the F4 lounge looking up into the gorgeous blue eyes of his girlfriend. Sitting on a chair behind him she smiled down as she massaged his shoulders. He'd been complaining about his shoulders hurting since this morning, when he tried to move the piano in the music room without unlocking the wheels first.

'He really is ridiculous sometimes.' Yulina mused giving him a kiss on the forehead as he leaned back.

Tonight they were all coming around hers. It would be one massive sleepover party to say goodbye to Petr, Sana, Sara and Riku. She felt a little odd having a sleepover at her age but, just for tonight, she decided she would let herself be as childish and silly as she pleased. Jan Di and her had a big discussion about whether to invite the boys, initially it wasn't part of the plan but since both Petr and Riku were also there, it seemed the thing to do.

Jan Di didn't quite agree with this though and that was largely because of Ga Eul. It seemed the kindhearted girl was falling big time for the infamous Casanova. Woo Bin, of course, didn't help assuage the Wonder Girl's fears by pointing out the famed potters "Five Steps to Seduction" technique. It was all she could do to stop Jan Di from calling her friend right away and demanding she stop dating him. Eventually Ji Hoo was able to talk some sense into her but it was tricky going for a while there.

Her mother had chuckled at her when she told her about wanting to have a going away party but she still offered to make sure she and Aleks would be scarce that evening. When she learned it was a sleepover too Maite gave her a dozen condoms for anyone who wants one, 'just in case'.

A DOZEN!

Her mother was a bit more ambitious than her friends. Still... she made sure to hide a few around the house... just in case.

* * *

"Sana, seriously, are you ever going to stop playing that game?"

"I'll stop... once I beat Sara..."

"...so the answer then is no..."

"Hey! Just you wait!"

A distinctive buzz carried through the living room and a chorus of voices shouted 'Yuuki'.

"You know, I am NOT the only person here capable of pressing a button..."

Buzzing her friends into the building she unlocked the door and went to help her mother in the kitchen. She'd decided to have fun and make her favorite recipes from all over the world. With a bit of help...

The aroma of the chicken enchiladas cooling on the side made Yulina's mouth water but her mother shooed her out after she grabbed a mini-quindim and popped it in her mouth.

"Yuli!" came Woo Bin's voice from the next room.

"Go see your guests..." he mother said, calling out "and stop stealing all the sweets." as an afterthought.

* * *

"Hello Kitty Dance Dance Wonder 8?" Yi Jeong asked with a cocky smile. Ga Eul had been drawn to the music and he'd followed her to find Sana playing possibly the most insane game he'd ever seen.

"What?" Sana called as she jumped and spun, trying to keep up with the game.

"Hello Kitty?" he asked again watching as she missed a few steps and lost points.

"Hey it's harder than it looks. I'd like to see you try tough guy." the long haired Japanese girl said over her shoulder as she attempted to catch up.

The So heir chuckled in amusement at the notion and soundly declined. Sana made a promise to herself at that moment, before the end of the night she'd get him to do the Kitty Dance.

When the game got too fast for her and her turn ended she offered Ga Eul a go, but she just blushed a bit before shaking her head no.

" **Go ahead, I'm sure you'd be better than Yi Jeong."**

"Are you trying to bait me because I warn you it won't work."

"NEVER, I wouldn't dare." Sana replied giving him a pat on the back as she went to find Petr.

* * *

" **Now boys what makes this game really hard is you have to defend against each of the passed 'attack' cards. Okay let's try a round."** Petr dealt each of them six card and they began.

A few minutes later Yulina took a break from the intense gossip session the girls were having with each other, with her as translator, and went to visit Woo Bin.

 _ **"Petr what are you up to?"**_ she asked leaning over his shoulder.

 _ **"Just a little game of durak."**_ he replied innocently, laying down two cards in defense.

She raised an eyebrow at this, knowing how hyper-competitive Petr could be at cards.

 _ **"Are you going to teach them the real rules or your rules?"**_

 _ **"...you wound me Yuli."**_ he cried dramatically.

Yulina stayed to watch a round and thought it was funny that somehow, no matter what they did, Riku - probably the least competitive person there - kept winning.

* * *

Traveling back to the girls she found them munching on plyushka. Jan Di looked like she'd just tasted heaven.

"Ah save some for me!" the curly haired girl said laughing and she snatched one away. "So what are we talking about now?"

" **Sex**." came Sana's loud voice followed by her sisters' low-key reply "sex".

Looking to a bashful Ga Eul the quiet girl just nodded and agreed, "...Sex", while Jan Di barely whispered "...sex..." before turning bright red.

"So same topic as always then..."

Laying down on her back she rested her hands behind her head and stared up at the ceiling. A wicked smile on her face she laughed before asking her next question.

"Okay how would you describe your last kiss, one word..."

Ga Eul's heart fluttered when it came to her turn and her mind suddenly drew a blank.

"Wow that good or that bad?" Yulina teased eliciting a round of giggles.

"...oh stop Yuli-ssi. Yi Jeong-Sunbae is a good kisser. He's..." her mind drifted off momentarily, unable to find just one word to describe it. Remembering the feeling of his lips pressed against her own and his soft, nimble tongue made her brain fizzle out.

"Alright then... we'll come back to Ga Eul once she finishes her daydream."

"What about you Yuli-ssi?" Jan Di asked, trying to be casual as she stretched out on Yulina's bed.

Sara surprised her by asking as well, "Tell us about Woo Bin, I want to know too."

"Mmmm the best word I can use is... athletic."

" **Smooth.** "

Four pairs of eyes whipped to Ga Eul and a quick translation later a squealing group of girls found a few other things to compare.

* * *

A half hour later, quietly leaving the card game, the auburn haired man went to the dining area where Yulina was now helping her mother bring out the food for them.

"Woo Bin-a can you grab a a few more glasses from the kitchen?" Maite called to him as she set out a plate of savory crepes.

Waiting for the tall man to leave the room she pulled her daughter quickly aside.

 ** _"Yuli my love, are you happy?"_**

 ** _"Mama?"_**

Caressing her daughters cheek she gave her a kiss on the forehead and asked again, **_"Are you happy here? In Seoul?"_**

Yulina lowered her eyes, her blush embarrassing her. _**"I am, do we really have to go..."**_

 _ **"Do you want to stay?"**_

 _ **"I've thought about it... is it even possible... would father..."**_

 _ **"If it's what you want your father will understand."**_

Nodding the Russian girl considered her mother's words. " _ **I don't want to go mama."**_

Maite hugged her daughter tightly in her arms, she knew she would say that. Seeing the young man who'd won her heart come in, carrying four different types of glasses because he wasn't sure what to grab, the Brazilian woman went to give him a hug as well; she knew Yulina was in good hands.

* * *

The dinner was amazing and after a few rounds of drinks everyone was feeling a bit more... loose lipped. Maite and Aleks were making plans to go out themselves and the Brazilian woman excused herself to go get ready.

Song Woo Bin paced nervously, glancing every so often to Yulina's father. He raked his hands through his hair hoping to steady his wildly beating heart. Somehow he could do this. He had to.

Sana meanwhile was very excited she'd managed to wrangle Ga Eul up to play Hello Kitty Dance Dance Wonder 8.

" **It's so much better with two players!"** Sana laughed wildly as they broke a game record.

Yi Jeong applauded for them, amused by their enthusiasm.

"Come play Sunbae, it's really fun." Ga Eul said.

Clearly delighted with the silly game she and Sana followed along with the animated characters, jumping about to switch sides. Her joy lit up her face and the Casanova marveled at her beauty, quite content to just watch her enjoy herself.

"I'm more of a spectator..."

Sana cut him off before he could finish, " **Don't bother trying, he either can't dance or he's afraid of losing**." she said with derision.

"Yi Jeong? **Oh I'm sure that's not true** , right Sunbae?"

"You can't bait me Sana-chan."

" **Who's bating you, I'm stating a fact.** " Taking a ten second break between levels she turned around to face him. " **I mean look at you**." she waved her hand dismissively at him. "Now Woo Bin-kun, he's got moves."

"I have moves." he said smirking, crossing his arms.

Turning to Ga Eul she muttered, " **I wonder if Petr's busy"** and, looking across the room, she waved for the handsome to join them.

Ga Eul felt her cheeks grow warm as he started heading their way. Unable to look towards him she bashfully smiled as he approached. This did not go unnoticed by a certain potter.

Rapidly removing his jacket and tie Yi Jeong rolled his sleeves up. "Move over." he said brusquely to the Japanese girl as he kicked his shoes off.

* * *

Relaxing in Yulina's bedroom, Ji Hoo had gotten the Russian girl to agree to let him play Ryo's prized guitar and now Jan Di, Yulina, Sara and Riku sat together listening.

Noticing the violin case across the room Jan Di asked which one of them played and four hands raised up languidly.

"...I didn't appreciate how untalented I was." the Wonder Girl said looking at the sea of hands surrounding her.

"My otter I would never say you're untalented."

"I know YOU would never say it Ji Hoo-yah... thank you." she smiled sweetly and leaned over to give him a soft kiss.

"You know..." Yulina began walking to get her violin case, "I have enough crap laying all over the place, I bet we could all play something."

Riku looked at her in shock. "YOU want to jam? I used to have to beg you to practice."

"That was different, this is just for fun."

"Jan Di-yah do you want to sing?"

"Me!?"

* * *

Petr and Sana looked up in horror when they heard the wailing cacophony of noise coming from Yulina's room. Offering the lithe girl a peach sangria Petr wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her towards the couch.

The two of them had grown quite close and, although initially innocent, their flirting had become more meaningful to them both. He found her passion for the simplest things enchanting and she was enamored with his cleverness; in addition to being attracted to each other of course. They were in an awkward position both wishing for more time but knowing it was their last night together.

Delicately his fingers brushed her hair back behind her ear and he gazed lovingly at her.

" **Why are you looking at me like that**?" she asked softly.

Without missing a beat Petr told her he didn't want to forget a thing.

" **I bet you say that to all the girls.** "

" **I assure you I do not**." he said honestly. " **Sincerity is the truest mark of a gentleman, so believe me when I say, I will miss you Sana.** "

* * *

Prince Song grumbled as he walked back towards Yulina's room. He was irritated with himself for chickening out. How was it when it came to helping others he was always dependable but when it came to helping himself he crumbled?

Slightly inebriated he did a double take when he saw his best friend jumping about with Ga Eul on a dance simulator.

"Let this be real... this is too funny not to be real... Yi Jeong! You enjoying yourself there?"

Fully expecting the teasing he was about to receive, the So heir just shrugged off his best friend's comments.

"What's the problem Don Juan? Don't think you can keep up?"

Happy to take a break Ga Eul gave the auburn haired man her spot and smiled merrily as the two faced off.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am, no matter what don't let me forget."

"I won't."

"Promise me."

"I won't let your forget, I promise."

"Alright, no slip ups tonight either."

"You have my word, but I think you're nuts."

* * *

Without realizing it an hour had gone by playing the game, first with Sana, and then Yi Jeong. The porridge shop girl was more than happy to give someone else a go; she never expected the famed potter to be so competitive and it was exhausting trying to keep up.

More importantly though she was starving, 'where was the kitchen again...' she wondered. Turning a corner she gasped when she walked in the next room to find Petr and Sana making out on the couch. Petr held the Japanese girl close as he leaned over her lithe body. Pressed against the arm of the couch the two of them were oblivious to her standing there.

Ga Eul tiptoed her way past and into the kitchen where she tried to pile some food the boys requested onto two plates. Fumbling a bit she stopped dead when Petr came into the room. Annoyed with her inability to control the blush that crept up every time she saw him she bowed slightly to go but the perceptive Russian man stopped her going past.

" **At least let me help."** he said taking the plates.

Nodding politely she went back to the table to get a drink, but when she turned around Petr was right behind her.

" **Little flower what is bothering you?"**

"Nothing, I mean... **nothing."** she lied.

" **Hmm. Did you have a chance to look at the book I gave you?** "

"Oh, **yes, thank you**. **The poetry is beautiful**."

" **I'm glad you liked it... please put those down and come sit with me."** Taking the crook of her arm he led her to the couch where he had just been with Sana although she was nowhere in sight.

Intensely nervous, she wished they weren't alone. What was he going to do, did he not know she'd just seen him with Sana.? There was no way she was going to let a man like that kiss her even if he was... cute... and romantic...

 **"Are you afraid of me?"** Petr asked confused by her rigid stance.

Laughing a bit too loud at his question Ga Eul shook her head no. " **Why would I be?"**

 **"You know you remind me of Yuli when she was younger and I will tell you the same thing I told her. Do not settle."**

Seeing the furrow of her brows he knew he wasn't being understood, so he went on to explain.

" **The way that boy looks at you... he is like a wolf in disguise... hungry, but pretending he is not. It is not in the wolf's nature to wait and I question whether he waits for you or for himself. You are a beautiful girl, and you will have many suitors. Choose one who wants you for who YOU are, not for who they wish to be."**

* * *

Dropping off the snacks she left the boys to their game. Petr had given her a lot to think about and she chewed her lip nervously as she wandered away. She could hear Jan Di's voice carrying from the back of the penthouse and curious she followed the sound.

"Mountain bunny, bunny. Where are you going? Bouncing, bouncing as you're running. Where are you going?"

Looking around the room amused, she joined Sara on one of the beds where she was playing the bongos. The tune was barely recognizable at this point and apart from Jan Di and Ji Hoo all of them had given up and were just clowning around.

She whipped out her phone to take a few pictures of her friends but stopped when something dawned on her. Looking at each of them she realized that they were ALL in fact her friends, something she'd never imagined happening merely a couple of weeks ago. Being friends with someone like the enigmatic golden boy or the mischievous Russian girl was something she could have never foreseen. What a peculiar year it had been.

Jan Di could see something was off with her oldest friend from the moment she entered the room. Perhaps it was the watermelon margarita popsicle but, she wasn't about to let her best friend just sit there. Bouncing like a bunny over to Ga Eul, the less than sober girl wrapped an arm around her shoulder and, the two of them swayed left and right as the song became a duet.

* * *

The Shin-Hwa heir was distracted trying to text his ex when his fiance sprung the news. Not listening to her as he tried to compose another message requesting a meeting he halfheartedly agreed to her request. This was how he ended up walking into the penthouse on Ha Jae-Kyung's arm.

The Chinese girl clung to him, 'like the monkey she was' he mused darkly, and dragged him about the place. He didn't even know whose place this was and a strange man speaking English opened the door for him while a smaller girl shouted out for 'Yuuki'.

Looking around the penthouse Jun Pyo began to compare it to his in Macau. It wasn't as luxurious as the newer Shin-Hwa one he'd stayed in but the view over Seoul was beautiful. Without realizing when, he took the heiress' hand and brought her over to see the sunset. Hypnotized in the moment he jumped apart from his fiance when he realized what he was doing.

"Don't do that ever again woman."

Having gotten used to his outbursts she ignored him. "Look Jun aren't those your friends."

Eyes wide in shock upon seeing what they were doing, he walked over with a cocky smile.

"Ahem, who's winning?"

Startled at seeing him, Yi Jeong who was in the lead, stopped playing abruptly. The game shouted out to him in protest, making the oldest member of the F4 turn to see what the problem was. Dumbstruck the F2 smiled cautiously and shook the hand of the very last person they expected to see that night.

* * *

An enthusiastic Ha Jae-Kyung came into the room singing along and joined the other two girls in the last chorus of their song, which they'd somehow drawn out to be 20 minutes long. Clapping as they all finished up she was annoyed she'd missed the fun.

'If only that stupid man didn't take so long to get ready. He's worse than me!'

Yulina smiled up at the unfamiliar girl, she felt she'd seen her somewhere before but couldn't place it. With an eye to Jan Di to introduce them, the younger girl brought her over.

"Yuli-ssi I would like you to meet Ha Jae-Kyung."

Immediately laughing she took the other girls hand. "I've heard so much about you. I think we're going to be great friends."

"Unnie this is Yulina Vladimirovna. She goes to Shin-Hwa University too."

"You do? Tell me... do you know Gu Jun Pyo?"

* * *

Releasing a shaky breath he moaned as she trailed kisses down his neck. He looked into her hooded eyes and the passion there aroused him. They'd have to be quiet and faster than he would prefer or someone would notice them missing.

Her hand splayed across his strong chest, enjoying how his muscles would tighten whenever she touched them. Cornered against the bathroom wall she could feel his body respond to her. All their earlier talk of sex lit a fuse and now her body felt like it would explode without him.

"This isn't exactly an ideal spot." he whispered as he began nibbling on her earlobe.

Far too overwhelmed with lust to be able to think straight she couldn't care where they were so long as they were alone together.

"As long as you're here it's perfect." she replied before his needy lips claimed hers.

* * *

After a small period of adjustment the two Shin-Hwa University classmates were sharing Bellini's in the living room. An uncomfortable Jun Pyo watched them like a hawk from across the room where he stood chatting with the F2. Jan Di and Ji Hoo were nowhere to be seen and for the moment Yulina was at least thankful for that.

"I don't envy your lot in life Ha Jae-Kyung-ssi. Do you really want to be married so young and to such a miserable thing as that?" she asked with a nod of her head towards the permanently glowering heir. "Maybe it'd be one thing if he was at least cute..."

"You don't think he's cute?"

"You do?"

Nodding the shorter girl took another sip of her drink.

"Well I guess we just have different types." the Russian girl said.

"So what's your type?"

A wide grin slowly formed on her face and she twirled one long curl around her finger as she gazed at someone across the room. "Well for one, someone with a dazzling smile. Secondly, he needs to be dreadfully sexy...".

With a hazy look in her eyes she got up and went over to Woo Bin's side. Ignoring the most hated man in the room she pulled her boyfriend away and down the hall where they disappeared from view.

Confused Jun Pyo turned to look over at his fiance who was sitting there smiling to herself.

"Ya, monkey what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, but I could if you want me to." she called back making him get flustered.

'How could anyone not find that cute?' she thought, and she longed to eventually be able to pull him away like that as well.

* * *

Jan Di raked her nails up along Ji Hoo's sides making him writhe. A moment later her bra fell to the floor and she slid down her plaid shirt. She stood in front of him clad only in a pair of rainbow panties that he found adorable and, as always, she took his breath away.

He'd almost second guessed himself, feeling shy about fooling around with their friends so nearby, but now as Jan Di helped him out of his boxers and her panties fell to the floor there were no thoughts of anyone but the girl in front of him. They may not have much time but they would make the most of it.

Slowly spinning his girlfriend around he slipped one long finger down into her wetness. Holding her close he wrapped a strong arm across her chest grabbing her breast as he pressed her against his body. After a few second of fingering her he had her writhing. The ginger haired man wasn't expecting her to be so wet and ready; it made him impatient to be inside her. Grabbing a conveniently placed condom he tore it open with his teeth and worked to get it on without taking his fingers from her folds.

The athletic girl watched him slide the condom on in the mirror before them. She closed her eyes, clutching the shelf in front of her when he bent her forward and lined up behind her. It still pulled uncomfortably but her body was growing more used to the feeling of him within it.

Ji Hoo grit his teeth and breathed hard as he slid his cock in for the first stroke. He couldn't image he'd ever get used to sheer pleasure he felt when inside her. Holding her hips tightly he watched her face in the mirror and when she nodded he began. Slow at first he concentrated on watching his cock slide back and forth, in and out of her warm body.

Once he had a rhythm he delved his fingers back around and within her until he found just the right spot. Being able to watch her body in the mirror and see his fingers playing with her made him growl in satisfaction.

Biting his lip to control his volume he leaned over her body when he felt her walls begin to tremble against him. Working his fingers faster he pounded into her trying to cum with her. Feeling her insides clench down on his needy cock as she came, he let out a great gasp and his orgasm began. Throwing his head back he held his breath for as long as he could muster before it overtook him.

"Mmmm mmmm aaaaaah" his hand shook as he held onto Jan Di's hip. His thrusts wild he cried out her name as he came hard.,"oh oh Jan Di-YAAAAH". Feeling legless as the orgasm swept through his body he was forced to lower himself and Jan Di down to their knees.

"Oh oh yes" he cried through his teeth as the last quivers of his high settled down and he leant forward resting his forehead against Jan Di's back.

His mouth dry from panting, he fell back onto his heels and pulled Jan Di to him. Exhausted he felt spent as he withdrew his cock from her warmth and he collapsed down a bit more when Jan Di wrapped an arm around his neck straddling him.

Content to just hold each other tight, the couple lost all care for anything in the world outside the door.

* * *

Somehow Ha Jae-Kyung and Yulina had roped the others into a drinking game. Terribly pleased with herself the heiress explained the rules of the game.

"We go around the circle and each person has to say something they've never done. If anyone in the group has done that then that person has to take a drink. No lying, no cheating or it's not fun."

Sara and Riku joined them and sat down to play as well making it a full house, minus the lovebirds that everyone but Jun Pyo knew were going at it in the bathroom.

"How do we decide who goes first?" Ga Eul innocently asked.

With a sharp clap Yulina pointed straight at her, "the first to ask is the first to go. We'll go around clockwise, okay?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Say anything, it's not a contest."

"Um, **okay**. I've never... gone ice skating."

A series of disappointed sounds followed by drinks being put down went around the group.

"Really Ga Eul-yang?" Yi Jeong whispered from aside her making her blush at his attention in front of the others.

"So it's my go now?" he asked rhetorically with a slight glint of mischief in his eyes. " **I've never been on a blind date**."

Somehow Woo Bin was the only one to take a sip leading to a few questions.

" **Alright, alright** it was a favor for this one over here" he said jutting his thumb out towards Yi Jeong, "and if I recall right you left with both of them."

Ga Eul wished she could vanish into thin air so sure she was that she had turned bright red. 'Don't look at me.' she silently begged, eying the So heir out of the corner of her eye.

The Casanova smirked at Woo Bin's story and waved off his friend's comment but inside he wished he'd picked anything else for his turn.

Sara was next and she smiled cheekily before taking her turn. " **I've never...walked in on someone having sex**."

"Yah! I told you that in confidence." Ha Jae-Kyung squealed from the other side of the circle.

Jun Pyo has been sitting there bored, waiting for the noisy girl to get tired so they could leave, but that last question definitely got his attention.

"What? When was this?" he demanded from the pouting girl next to him.

Avoiding answering she took a sip of her drink but her fiance was not deterred. Seeing that he wasn't going to let it go she just kept drinking but she wasn't the only one.

Both the Casanova and the Don Juan were drinking heartily, amused with themselves, when Yulina asked something that made them both start to choke.

" **Does masturbation count**?"

"Yuli-ssi!" Ga Eul gasped.

" **Well does it?** " the Russian girl replied nonplussed, " **Cause I'm not sure... Sara it was your question what do you think**?"

" **Oh it counts**." she replied smirking.

Shrugging her shoulders Yulina was the center of attention as she quietly downed her drink. " **So who's next**?"

* * *

Ji Hoo buried his face in his girlfriends shoulder trying to block out the noise of the party outside. Being able to be here, like this, with Jan Di was something he cherished every second of. She made him whole and once again it frightened him how much he needed her.

"I don't want to move." she mumbled with a deep sigh.

Kissing her shoulder the golden boy lifted his head, "mmm why did you bring it up then?" he asked sleepily.

Looking at his gentle face she ran her fingers through his hair, brushing it back from his eyes. "One of us had to. I can't believe I have to be the responsible one." she said jokingly.

"It's only because you are a terrible influence on me." he replied, punctuating each word with a kiss.

Jan Di slowly climbed off his lap and looked away as he took the stretched out, used condom off from his now soft cock.

Thinking aloud she pondered whether she should find out if she could get birth control. "I'm not sure, I mean, I never asked a doctor before. I, I don't know who to ask."

"You don't? Really?" he asked raising an eyebrow at Jan Di as she handed him his clothes.

It took her a moment before she got what he meant. "Oh, of course, Yuli-ssi."

* * *

The couple tried to be stealthy as they crept out to join their friends but fortunately Yulina spied them first and she knew immediately she had to stop them. Not only was Jun Pyo here but they were so obviously coming back from having sex, she couldn't allow them to come out like that!

Ha Jae-Kyung had just taken her turn and the group was going around having a good laugh at it.

"I've never kissed a girl."

"Wait you can't do that, it doesn't make sense for us." Woo Bin protested and even the quiet Riku agreed.

"I'm pretty sure I can, right Yuli-ssi?"

Half distracted, trying to get Jan Di and Ji Hoo to understand with just a look that they had to stay put and not come out, the Russian girl perked up hearing her name.

"Yuli tell her she that doesn't count."

After quickly hearing both sides the curly haired girl laughed at the silliness of the disagreement.

"I'll solve it for everyone." she said with a clap and a little bow. Quickly she leaned over to the Chinese girl next to her planting a firm kiss on her mouth.

 **"Ta-da!"**

Waving off a few comments she ruffled her boyfriend's hair as she walked out of the circle and headed in the direction she last saw her friends.

Shoving them both to her bedroom she shook her head in shock.

"There is NO way you're going out like that." she said first pointing to Jan Di and then to Ji Hoo. "You're a mess!"

Straightening her skirt Jan Di tried to smooth down her hair a bit but the Russian girl stopped her.

"That isn't going to help." she said face-palming. "You guys have been in there for nearly an hour. Clearly you are unaware of this, but you're ripe and your clothes... okay here's what we're going to do..." A couple of quick washes and changes later the older girl finally approved them coming out to join the group.

The game had ended and they were now watching a film Woo Bin brought, The Forest. Although Jan Di was a fan of horror Ji Hoo was less sure about it. He'd suggested it to her in Macau as a joke but in reality he'd seen enough real horror in his life, he didn't enjoy watching films about it too. Quietly they joined their friends and sat down on a loveseat at the edge of the group. Ji Hoo slouched in the corner, allowing Jan Di to rest her head against his chest as she watched and he shut his eyes trying to sleep.

Jun Pyo scowled upon seeing them cuddle up together, it ate at his insides and 'WHY' his mind asked 'were they already in pajamas?'! Pretending he didn't see them he considered whether he could make Jan Di jealous by showing off how he was with Jae-Kyung, but just the thought of that made him feel sick. He could barely tolerate being around her, he didn't want to touch her if he didn't absolutely have to.

'Jan Di may have been disloyal to me but I only ever loved her. No amount of my mother's meddling will ever change that, even if I am forced to marry this... leech.' he thought with a sneer in his fiance's direction.

* * *

One by the one they drifted off. Petr carried a sleepy Sana off to Yulina's room and headed back help Riku with her twin before he said his own good nights and headed to bed.

Feeling shown up by Yulina's brother's gallantry, Yi Jeong helped a half awake Ga Eul to find her way there as well. The person he considered a brother, Song Woo Bin, and him were the only two still awake and alert.

Ha Jae-Kyung had curled up next to an already asleep Jun Pyo, content just being close to him, she rested her head on his shoulder and smiled to herself when he shifted wrapping an arm around her.

Carefully slinking out from underneath a sleeping Yulina, Woo Bin tilted his head towards the kitchen and Yi Jeong followed his lead.

Munching on the leftovers they settled down at the breakfast nook. A half dozen yawns later the bleary eyed men were awoken by the sound of a door closing, Yulina's parents were home.

The Casanova raised an eyebrow at his friend asking the silent question he knew must be on the Don Juan's mind.

Groaning the boy just shook his head muttering, "in the morning."

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" the pristine woman snapped bitterly.

"Madam President he went out with his fiance."

"That was last night, where is he NOW? Don't even tell me you don't know."

"I... we will find him." Secretary Jung answered bowing as he turned to go.

"See that you do." she answered sharply as she watched him leave.

* * *

An incredibly nervous Woo Bin woke up early, his stomach was in knots and he couldn't sleep any longer. Noticing the Casanova heading out with Ga Eul he slipped over to say good bye.

"Are you heading back?" the Don Juan asked his friend.

"Wasn't planning on it, why?"

"No, no reason." he blustered.

"If you want me here for moral support all you have to do is ask..." the raven haired man said, smirking slyly.

"Go... get your girl home."

Yawning he scratched the back of his head and waved his friend off, shutting the door behind them. He quite liked the idea of going back to bed, he'd barely slept three hours, but seeing his opportunity he grit his teeth and went for it.

"Aleks, do you have a moment?"

* * *

Ha Jae-Kyung and Yulina were off hogging the bathrooms, leaving Ji Hoo the only one available to help Maite tidy up, when a thunderous knock on the door startled Jan Di awake. Seeing no one else about she opened the door a crack to see who it was. A moment later she was stumbling back away from a furious Madam Kang.

Hearing the unmistakable shouting of his mother Jun Pyo came running to his ex's side, but this only seemed to anger the intolerant woman more.

"You ill-bred audacious girl. How dare you try to seduce an engaged man." the slap came quickly and shocked more than hurt Jan Di who stood there cradling her cheek.

Furious Jun Pyo launched himself between them. "Please stop." he begged, but the fierce woman slapped him twice as hard and had her men drag him out.

Trembling in shock Jan Di collapsed to the ground in tears. "But why?" she asked weakly.

The Shin-Hwa heir was being forced into the elevator when he heard the laundry girl's cry. Struggling he was able to break free from his mothers men momentarily as they exited and sent a quick text to Ji Hoo, 'help Jan Di' it read. After a few twists and turns he was able to hit send and then smashed his phone down on the marble lobby floor to make sure his mother couldn't use it against him.

* * *

Mortified by the accusations of Madam Kang Jan Di quickly redressed and, leaving a note for Ji Hoo that she went home, left the building. She needed some air, she had to walk to think and clear her head. She had to leave the place where she'd just been assaulted and accused of being a whore.

Dragging her feet as she went Jan Di stood outside her family's dry cleaning business. She couldn't bear to go home right now, her parents would only add to her stress and it was too difficult to explain what happened. A bit exhausted she decided to head to grandfathers clinic to help clean up, she was sure he would have left the place a mess and it made her feel good to do something productive.

Alone she let herself wallow in her feelings as she pushed the mop across the floor. Why did that awful woman hate her so? Jun Pyo, he had tried to stand up for her and she just hit him too. What kind of mother treats her own son like that?

Depressed she thought back on their relationship and wondered what might have been if his mother hadn't gotten involved. She had loved him at one point but then he changed. Yet today she saw the boy she once knew trying to protect her and it saddened her to think how that kind person had been all but destroyed by his own mother.

She hadn't felt like this since Macau but she once again grieved for the loss of the man she knew. Even if they weren't together he didn't deserve to have every ounce of kindness in him shredded apart by his mother's ruthless behavior.

'That woman won't be happy until he's as cold and empty as she is.'

Suddenly her phone rang and taking out from her jacket pocket she saw it was Ji Hoo. She still felt too tearful to talk for long, so she lied that she was home and would talk to him later on. Feeling bad about not being truthful she set her head down to work on finishing up.

* * *

Yoon Ji Hoo knew many thing, particularly the moods of his girlfriend Guem Jan Di. So when she told him in that tone of voice that she was at home, he knew she wasn't. There were only a few places he could think she would go to this early on a Saturday and eventually he found her.

"So this has become home to you." he whispered entering the clinic.

His heart immediately broke upon seeing her. Looking forlorn she leaned heavily on a large mop and slowly dragged it across the floor. He'd heard some commotion but didn't know exactly what happened. Jun Pyo's text though worried him and he went to her side without hesitation.

Although she noticed him, she was still too upset to deal with what had happened and couldn't bring herself to look at him. Without saying anything he let her know he wasn't going to push for an explanation but that she couldn't run from her problems. Their connection was so strong all he had to do was stand in front of her blocking the path of her work until she could no longer use that as a crutch for avoiding what happened.

Frozen before him he slowly took the mop away from her and drew her close. Holding her tight against his chest he let her cry for as long as she needed while he cursed himself for not being able to better protect her.

* * *

Maite and him had a long talk when they were out, mostly about their children, particularly about their daughter. They were still working it out and his heart wasn't happy with it but he agreed with his wife. He just had to talk to Yulina about it directly and then take it from there.

He was always an early riser and offered a cup of coffee to an obviously half awake Song Woo Bin when the young man asked to speak to him. Turning down his offer Aleks led his daughter's boyfriend to his office where they could talk alone. He imagined he'd want to talk about Yuli again but what he said went beyond anything he expected.

Woo Bin couldn't decide whether it was better to sit or stand and tried both a few times before deciding to stand.

"I uh... Aleks..." he began, making the diplomat smirk bemused by his hesitation.

Clapping his hands loudly the Russian man laughed. "Out with it Song Woo Bin!"

Startled the Don Juan forgot the elegant words he had planned to say and instead blurted it out.

"I would like your permission to ask Yuli to marry me."

* * *

AN: =)

Wow this is a MASSIVE chapter but with two lemons I'm sure you managed to get through it.

So what did you think?

It took me a while to get my groove but I really had fun writing this chapter, we had a chance to see a bit from all of our main couples and are wrapping up the big party with a bang. Yulina's brother and friends will be leaving for home soon so we'll be back to our main group in the future.

Speaking of future, this chapter was full of set up for future chapters and it's going to be fun seeing how these events play out. Wink wink.

In our next chapter:

Aleks's response

Jan Di gets some bad news

Ga Eul has her first pottery class and learns about YJ's past

Lemon... but who?

PS: I like hearing from you guys and hope that you're still enjoying this story. I get worried when I don't get feedback. I know there are a few SoEul'ers getting frustrated by the slow burn but the fire is just starting for those two. Don't you worry now.

As always I am a terrible proof reader and will be correcting as and when I find mistakes so feel free to let me know if you spot one, I really don't mind.

Step by step we are getting closer to Juju Island... dun dun dun

XOXO


	13. Chapter 13

Hello again!

Welcome back and thank you for continuing to read Seoul's Dawning, the sequel to Macau at Night.

I've had a few requests for more SoEul and am happy to oblige, I think you guys will enjoy this chapter even if I didn't get quite as far in the story as I'd hoped.

Quick reminder:

 **English**

Korean

That's it for this one.

We're picking up immediately after where we left off last time, which was with Woo Bin talking to Yulina's father.

So in 3...2...1

Hello Seoul!

* * *

They say a strong enough shock can turn your hair white. Sitting in his office, staring at his daughter's boyfriend, Aleks was certain if he looked in the mirror that's what he'd see. He worked to regain his composure before answering and after a few deep breaths he felt ready.

"Song Woo Bin..."

"Sir." the anxious boy interrupted. "I'm serious."

Sighing, Aleks directed the Don Juan to take a seat. "I don't doubt that. Please sit." He waited a moment to give the young man a chance to get settled, this was not how he expected his morning to start.

"I understand that you and my daughter... are in love. You are a nice boy and I like you very much."

"Thank you sir."

"However, both you and my daughter are too young to even legally be wed."

"If I may... sir, we will both be twenty within the next few months."

"Twenty..." the rapidly prematurely graying diplomat said rubbing his temples. "Have you and Yuli discussed this?"

"No sir. I wanted to speak first with you."

"A little old fashioned, but appreciated. You know my daughter has never been a big fan of marriage... Are you resolute in this?"

Although nervous Woo Bin had no doubts and nodded yes.

Aleks furrowed his brow in disquiet. He'd only just agreed to the idea that Yulina could stay in Seoul without them and now this? Maybe... just maybe that is what all of this was about...

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I am sir... I've given it a lot of thought."

"Mmm yes." Uncrossing his arms, the long time diplomat rested his elbows on the polished oak desk. Folding his hands together he leaned forward a bit, eying the man across from him critically. "... if the situation was different and we weren't relocating would you be asking me this?"

"I... I would." Woo Bin replied a little less certainly. '...just maybe not so soon...'

Leaning back, Aleks put his feet up on the corner of the desk. His hands behind his head he casually continued, "So... if I were to tell you that Maite and I have agreed to allow Yuli to stay here in Seoul, on her own, so long as she continues to attend Shin-Hwa University... this wouldn't change your request?"

"She can stay?" he muttered in disbelief. His heart was pounding in his ears, she wasn't leaving? A wave of relaxation flowed through him and filled him with joy; until suddenly he remembered where he was and why.

Aleks was a shrewd man, and he didn't get so far into his career without being able to read people. He might not be as adept at it with their daughter as Maite was, but it was easy to see his daughter's boyfriend was tongue tied by his news.

"Maybe we should postpone this conversation for another time." The handsome blonde man said getting to his feet.

"Yes. Yes, sir. Thank you." Rising up, the auburn haired man bowed quickly before taking Aleks hand firmly in his own and giving it strong shake, "Thank you. I'll look after her."

"I never doubted you would."

* * *

When Jan Di returned home later that morning her parents were arguing up a storm. Her father was a kind man, but terrible with money and so many of their woes came from this. It didn't help that her mother went into hysterics so easily though. Maybe she could stay at Ga Eul's for real tonight...

"Jan Di, Jan Di come here!" her mother shrieked from across the apartment.

Slowly walking over she kept her eyes down.

"Do you know what your father has done now? Do you? Sold us into the poor house."

"I thought we were already there." came the wry comment from Jan Di's brother as he stuffed his face with rice.

"Oh no, this is nothing compared to what can happen. What WILL happen."

She turned back to berate her husband some more and Jan Di took the opportunity to leave the room unnoticed. It had been a difficult morning and she was too depressed to deal with her parents drama right now. Locking herself in her room she laid down in bed and covered her head with her pillows, but it wasn't enough to stop the sound of their argument from coming through the thin walls.

"How could you agree to let him use your name? There is a reason no one will loan him money. What happens when he skips out?"

Squeezing her eyes shut tight Jan Di wished she were anywhere but there right now.

* * *

Woo Bin went with Yulina's family to drop Petr, the twins and Riku off at the airport. Sana and Petr had grown quite close and everyone was expecting an emotional scene. And it was, except it didn't go the way they thought it would.

Sana surprised them when, checking in, the attendant directed her to the same gate as Petr instead of the gate her sister and Riku were heading to.

No one said anything because the smiles on Petr and Sana's face said it all. Gobsmacked Aleks and his wife hugged their son and wished him and Sana well in New York. Sara and Riku seemed a bit LESS surprised, although that didn't stop them from openly crying when they parted.

The auburn haired man was shocked by Petr and Sana's abrupt decision and thought back to his conversation this morning with Aleks. If Yuli were leaving and he couldn't stop it wouldn't he do the same?

He was ready to marry Yulina rather than let her leave, he felt a bit stupid about that now. Seeing Sana go through security with Petr he waved goodbye and wished them luck. If those two could find a way to be together against the odds then Yuli and him could too. He didn't have to rush into marriage to keep the Russian girl by his side and wondered if she'd even say yes if he asked.

Her father had said she wasn't even a big fan of marriage but what did that mean? He wasn't exactly a big fan of it either but he knew it was something he would be expected to do sooner or later. So why NOT do it sooner and with someone he loves, than later with someone chosen for him...

He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Sunday morning Jan Di was getting ready to meet Ji Hoo for their weekly date when she received a strange call from Ga Eul. Worry filled her best friend's voice as she explained that Yi Jeong wanted to take her out for something special and she was wondering if Jan Di could give her some advice about sex. Shrieking into the receiver the Wonder Girl told her to call off the date.

Yi Jeong stood next to her as she talked on the phone, and the two of them stifled their giggles at Jan Di's reaction, as Yulina and Woo Bin looked on from a nearby couch. Shaking her head at the laughing duo it occurred to the Russian girl, for the first time, that maybe those two WERE suited for one another. Everyone was always saying the exact opposite but that was only because they didn't really know either of them well and just went by appearances.

'Hmm perhaps this plan can have a dual purpose'

Speaking in a soft voice she and the Don Juan concocted a scheme.

* * *

A little while later an upset Jan Di came over Ji Hoo's house in a huff.

"Ji Hoo-yah I'm sorry but I don't think I can go out with you today."

"What happened? You look upset. Come sit with me." Taking her hand the golden boy led her to the couch to sit down. "Now tell me what's going on."

"It's Ga Eul and that Casanova!"

"Jan Di-yah, you know Yi Jeong isn't really like that... all the time."

"Well he is with Ga Eul, she told me he'd gotten them a hotel room."

"A... hotel room? Are you sure? That doesn't sound like something Ga Eul would go along with."

"Exactly! It must be HIS doing. He's seduced her!"

"You're really worried aren't you little otter?" Smiling softly he took her hands in his and gave her a little squeeze of reassurance. Knowing she wouldn't be happy until she felt sure that Ga Eul wasn't being lured into temptation he suggested calling Yi Jeong up.

"No! Then he'll know we know and just take her somewhere else."

"I don't know what we can do Jan Di-yah. Both of them are capable of making their own choices."

"We're going to follow them."

"What?"

"We're going to follow them."

* * *

A conspicuous Jan Di trailed after her best friend watching her walked arm in arm with the So heir. Ji Hoo sighed to himself as he walked a few steps behind, his hands in his pockets, he was trying to humor his girlfriend... and stop her from getting out of hand.

As far as he could see the couple weren't doing anything particularly suspicious. They wandered around a park together, went shopping, ate ice cream. All in all normal date activities. When Yi Jeong took Ga Eul to an ice rink the golden boy tried to talk Jan Di into leaving.

"Jan Di-yah we've been following them for hours. They're just having fun."

"Too much fun." she said suspiciously, narrowing her eyes as Yi Jeong led Ga Eul around the rink.

Shaking his head he settled down on a nearby park bench and tugged the sleeve on Jan Di's coat to get her to join him. Wrapping an arm around her he looked out at the rink; the trees around were covered in soft lights and it created a rather romantic atmosphere. Now if he could just get the amazing and stubborn girl beside him to forget about Ga Eul for a minute.

* * *

"Sunbae, you didn't have to take me skating."

"I think what you mean is thank you."

"No of course, thank you I just meant that... this is only for fun... not a real date."

"Ga Eul-yang, didn't you just say you've never been?"

"Um... about that... I might have lied. I... got nervous and couldn't think of anything to say." she confessed smiling awkwardly, making them both laugh.

Blushing she turned away from him, but she must have spun too fast and suddenly she lost her balance. Yi Jeong quickly saved her and, wrapping an arm around her waist, guided her around the rink a few more times.

* * *

The mischievous pair had been busy. Calling in a few favors Woo Bin had arranged a spectacular fireworks show, guaranteed to wow both couples. Yulina, in the meantime, had gone to the hotel room Yi Jeong had reserved filling it with flower petals, champagne and candles. They were both quite pleased with themselves and met up at the rink to watch the scene unfold.

Hiding away in the shadows together, Prince Song counted down the last few seconds...

"5...4...3...2...1..."

* * *

Yi Jeong turned his head sharply upon hearing the first bursts of fireworks. With a half smile to Ga Eul he skated them to the side to watch. He hadn't been aware of any planned fireworks show nearby but he contented himself by thinking that this just sold their performance even more.

Looking down at the girl beside him, he watched her eyes grow wide as she took in the view. The wonder on her face gave her an ethereal look he found mesmerizing. Content, he allowed himself a moment to simply be and watched the fireworks reflected there in her eyes.

* * *

She'd snuck out from their hiding place to get a better view of the sky and dragged him along with her. He'd seen fireworks so many times but they were never so pretty as when he watched them with her. Wrapping his arms around Jan Di from behind Ji Hoo held her close and smiled to himself.

'Maybe this isn't such a bad date after all.'

Threading their fingers together he leaned his head down and, catching her attention, they softly kissed.

A dreamy sigh escaped the Wonder Girl's lips as they parted. "I love you." she whispered gazing up at him.

An amused half smile graced his lips, "I'll never get tired of hearing you say that.", and he bent his head down again.

* * *

Yi Jeong put on a show of carrying Ga Eul into the hotel room. He'd spotted Jan Di's head poking out from around the corner and made sure she got a good view. Pleased that the plan was working he kicked the door closed behind them.

Once inside the room his wide smile froze in place when he took in the scene that awaited them. Still holding Ga Eul in his arms he gaped at the dozens of candles lit around the room, the trail of rose petals that he could only presume led to a bed, and the champagne waiting for them on the table.

"Sunbae?" Ga Eul called after a minute, trying to get him to put her down.

"Sorry Ga Eul-yang." he muttered shaking off his stupor. He tried to play it nonchalant and opened the champagne. The distinctive pop sound could be heard out in the hallway and Jan Di began to panic that the Casanova meant to get her best friend drunk.

Ji Hoo shook his head and, taking Jan Di's arm, was able to eventually lead her to the room next door.

"If we have to spy we may as well do it in comfort." he said noticing her hesitation.

A few minutes later Ji Hoo had settled back on the bed watching a random film but Jan Di had not given up. Trying to hear what was going on next door she was holding a glass against the wall. As far as the golden boy knew that only worked in movies. Sighing at her antics he asked her to join him.

"I'm afraid these walls are too thick." Tapping the spot on the bed next to him he reached his hand out for her. "Relax for a little while okay?"

The worried girl put the glass down and nodded. "How can I relax?"

He took her hand and guided her down next to him. Removing her hat and helping her out of her coat, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She felt bad, they were supposed to have gone out tonight but instead she'd dragged him all over the place. Snuggling down against him she agreed to try to relax, at least for a little while.

* * *

Ga Eul couldn't help but notice the rather romantic scene they'd walked in to. Timidly accepting a glass of champagne, she took a few small sips and smiled uncertainly at her 'date'. He was putting on a calm facade right now but she'd seen his face when he opened the door, he was just as surprised as she was.

"Yi Jeong-Sunbae what do we do now?"

Looking out the keyhole he spied Jan Di being pulled away by Ji Hoo.

"Now... we wait." he replied taking off his jacket and folding it neatly over his arm.

He tried to keep his eyes away from her. His mind was presenting him with numerous options of things to do, none of which he imagined she'd approve of. Finishing his champagne he went to get another glass and followed the path of petals to where it predictably led, the bed.

The whole point of this was supposed to be to drive Jan Di mad and wreck her and Ji Hoo's date as payback for tricking him and Woo Bin into taking Jun Pyo's fiance out. So far she'd taken the bait as planned but, well now what?

The So heir wasn't sure how long they'd need to wait but, calling Ga Eul over to join him, he knew there were worse ways he could spend an evening. He'd been acting the doting lovestruck boyfriend but in reality he was trying to be behave. After all she wasn't one of his typical easy conquests, but the more time he spent with her the more difficult it was becoming.

'How long has it been since I've had sex?'

It would be so simple, he would tell her he could read palms and when she asked for a reading he's gently stroke her hand and stare into her eyes. Before long she'd fall under his spell and then... Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he smiled coyly as the trusting girl joined him on the bed.

'No no no no no' his mind screamed.

The Casanova leapt up quite suddenly, making the excuse he needed to use the bathroom but really just needing to get away from her. Once safely behind the locked door he went to the sink to splash some cold water on his face and convince his body to calm down. It didn't especially want to listen to him right now though, and he craved the long haired girl waiting for him out there... on the bed.

He stared at his face in the mirror trying to regain the confident mask of aloofness he so often wore. He could put it on with ease but he didn't seem to be able to keep it on. Irritated with himself he considered it may just be best to sleep with her after all and get it out of his system. Surely that was all it was, he hadn't had sex in several weeks and now seeing an opportunity his body refused to pass it up.

"Damn it this was a stupid plan." he muttered to the Yi Jeong in the mirror.

* * *

The Don Juan sat down at the cafe carrying two cups of tea. Passing one over to the girl opposite him, he opened his bag and brought out a MacBook. Yulina looked up from the novel she was reading as he began to type.

"Homework?"

"Mmm no, work work."

"Work work?" she asked, "when did that happen?".

He looked up at her and then, remembering, back down at what he was doing. "Ah, just a few weeks ago." 'After Macau.' his mind filled in.

"You like it?" she asked curious.

Shaking his head he replied "Not really, but I don't have much choice in the matter.".

Nodding in understanding the Russian girl left him to his work. Sometimes she forgot that, in addition to the Song connections, they also ran a semi-legitimate business. She imagined he'd be good at it; he knew how to talk to people, understood the game and was clever. She just couldn't imagine he'd enjoy it very much.

* * *

"They've been in there a half hour already, I need to call her."

Sighing Ji Hoo sat up and removed his arm from around her shoulder. The room had a small balcony and he opened the doors to let the evening breeze in. He lost track of time as he stood there, leaning on he railing, while waiting for his girlfriend to join him.

"Jan Di, maybe its time we head back." he said when she approached.

"Ga Eul said that Yi Jeong's spent the entire time in the bathroom. You don't think he's ill do you? Maybe I should call him too."

"Otter, you worry so much about others, it's one of the things I love about you. But Ga Eul is there, surely if Yi Jeong-ah is sick she is capable of looking after him."

"I suppose..."

"...and it's not like either of them don't have your number if they need to reach you..."

"...that's true..."

"...so what do you say we make the most of the rest our evening."

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

He should have just rubbed one out as soon as he came in. Now Ga Eul was knocking on the door asking if he was okay thinking he was sick or something. He'd waited too long trying to cool down to no avail, his body wouldn't listen. He cursed his stupidity and readjusted himself, trying to hide his sensitive and ever growing arousal.

With a fake smile on his face he exited and excused himself for taking so long.

"I was just freshening up." he said, straightening his tie for effect.

A bit embarrassed to have bothered him for no reason, Ga Eul smiled awkwardly and just asked if he'd like another glass of champagne.

Agreeing to it they clinked their glasses together and took a small sip. Both smiling nervously, they walked back towards the bedroom. Seeing Ga Eul sitting there, waiting for him to join her on the bed, was weakening the last of his resolve. Worrying his bottom lip, he wondered what would be so bad about it. Aside from Jan Di killing him, of course.

He liked her, she liked him. They were dating, more or less. Sure she was a virgin, but he could be gentle. The last of his reserve faded away as he looked at her waiting for him and setting his glass down on the side he went to join her.

"Is everything alright Yi Jeong-Sunbae?" she asked him innocently when she noticed his change in demeanor.

"Yes, actually, everything is quite alright." he cooed, turning to face her he took her small hands in his and gave one a soft kiss. "Have I ever told you that you have beautiful, delicate hands?"

She flushed at his words and the room grew oppressively hot when she felt his lips kiss her hand a second time. He'd never said anything of the like before, in fact he usually only ever criticized her, although from time to time she could tell from his reaction that he found her pretty.

With hooded eyes the Casanova continued to compliment her. He told her that her skin was the softest he'd ever known and that her hair was smooth as silk. By the time he started complimenting her eyes she was overwhelmed.

"Yi Jeong-ah," she began in a breathy and unsteady voice, "why are you saying all these things?" She looked at him confused and unsure. Was this some kind of trick or did he really mean it?

He almost laughed when she asked, how could she not know? Instead of answering Yi Jeong slowly leaned forward and brushed a few strands of her long hair out of her face. They were so close now their noses were almost touching.

"I'm going to kiss you now Ga Eul-yang and if you want more just ask."

* * *

Oh how she wanted more. She wanted him to touch her all over, if his lips could bring her this much pleasure what else could he do? He'd told her just to ask but what would he think of her is she did? Would he think she was just using him? Nothing could be further from the truth.

Yi Jeong was kissing down her neck making her moan while one of his hands rested dangerously close to her breast. He was dying inside, why did she have to be so tempting. Maybe it was because he knew she was supposed to be off limits...

Swallowing hard he steadied himself, ready to be slapped, and slowly moved his hand. The simple pleasure of this was more than he'd allowed himself in some time, and his hard on began to throb when he started kneading her breast. Locking her lips to his he devoured any doubts or insecurities she might have and the two of them simply reveled in the feelings they were experiencing.

Ga Eul's body was tingling all over and her nipples, in particular, felt aflame. The lustful side of her wanted to tear off their clothes and throw herself on him but the rest of her reminded her that she shouldn't.

'Do I love him?' she wondered. She certainly liked him, quite a lot. She certainly was attracted to him, quite a lot. But did she love him? And did he love her?

Feeling like someone splashed cold water onto her libido she ended their kiss. Panting hard she looked up into his dark eyes wondering if there was even a glimmer of love in there for her or was it all just lust.

Her and Jan Di had always talked about saving themselves for marriage but they older they got the more ridiculous that sounded. Did she really want her first time to be on her wedding night? First times were supposed to hurt, and what would happen if she didn't know what to do? Would the guy know and if so why was it okay for him to be experienced but not her?

All her life she'd heard the old adages about no one buying the cow when they were selling the milk for free and, frankly, she found them offensive.

'I mean really, being compared to a cow... and acting like no one would want me if I wasn't 'unspoiled'?' She rolled her eyes at the very notion. She knew she was a bit dreamy and romantic, Yi Jeong called it being naive, but she wasn't the kind of girl who would let her life be rules by a bunch of outdated platitudes.

Her parents would kill her if they knew where she was or who she was with, and although she loved them she found she didn't care. This was her life, her body, and if she wanted to be with Yi Jeong-Sunbae than she could... and maybe she would... one day.

But she wanted love, not just lust.

She knew Jan Di and Ji Hoo had become physical, that wasn't exactly a secret in their group, but they loved each other. He had confessed to her and she to him. Yi Jeong and her weren't like that. She wasn't even sure how she felt about him.

Petr's words from the other night rang in her head:

" **The way that boy looks at you... he is like a wolf in disguise... hungry, but pretending he is not. It is not in the wolf's nature to wait and I question whether he waits for you or for himself. You are a beautiful girl, and you will have many suitors. Choose one who wants you for who YOU are, not for who they wish to be.**

She supposed there was an element of truth in it but...

'Petr doesn't see the whole picture... or... maybe it's me who doesn't see it.' she thought feeling very confused.

Why DID Yi Jeong want her all of a sudden? Why had he asked her out in the first place? Did he like her or was he just playing with her feelings?

"Sunbae, I think we should stop." she said in a defeated tone.

Immediately on the defensive the Casanova apologized, but she told him he didn't do anything wrong.

"It's me, not you." she said softly, giving him one last sweet kiss.

'Hmm, where have I heard that one before.' he thought sourly.

* * *

Ga Eul rang Jan Di after they left the hotel room. This was a stupid plan and she wasn't sure why she'd even agreed to it.

'Oh wait,' she thought as Yi Jeong walked to her side, 'now I remember'.

She thought back on their kiss and felt bad. Not about the kiss, the kiss was exquisite and part of her wished it'd never ended. It was the look he gave her when she said they should stop. There was more than just sexual frustration there. She saw regret... and sadness, it made her heart hurt to think she could have caused him pain.

It was ridiculous though right? The idea that a Casanova like Yi Jeong could ever truly like, or even love, someone like her made her shake her head... but... still... she couldn't forget that look. He was all but ignoring her now and, although he walked beside her, hadn't said a word.

'What should I do?'.

Furrowing her brow she wished her best friend would answer her phone.

* * *

Jan Di threw the ringing phone across the room. She heard it smack against the wall and the brief thought that she might have broken it flitted through her brain. The rest of her brain, however, was much more pleasantly engaged.

She opened her eyes lazily as Ji Hoo trailed a row of kisses up from her wrist to her neck, removing any obstacles in his path along the way. He looked down at her and caressed her skin taking time to attend to every inch of her torso. When he reached her nipples he trailed his fingers softly around the pink edges.

Seeing goosebumps rise up on her arms he picked her up and brought her back inside the room, shutting the balcony door behind him as he went. Leaving a trail of clothes behind them they laid down together on the bed and climbed under the sheets.

Their body heat soon warmed them both up and Ji Hoo wished, like never before, that he'd of thought to bring a condom with him. As wonderful as everything else was there was no feeling like being inside her. Feeling the same way Jan Di wrapped a leg around his hip grinding their pelvis' together, her core was on fire and nothing else would do.

Neither of them were the type of people who took a lot of chances in life though. One of them would have to stop.

The golden boy groaned and pulled away. Sitting up in bed he rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. Still painfully aroused he was struggling to be good. To be responsible. To be... his brain started to short circuit when he felt the soft touch of Jan Di's breasts pressing into his back. She was trailing her nails down along his collar bone and it made him moan.

"Jan Di-yah, we can't." he barely whispered out.

Forcing himself to jump out of bed he picked up his boxers and threw them on.

"I'll be in the shower." he called out to her as he escaped into the bathroom. He needed it cold, VERY cold.

Left by herself Jan Di was insanely frustrated. Crossing her arms in a snit she sulked. She knew he was right but she didn't have to like it. As soon as she got a chance she was definitely talking to Yulina about how to get birth control.

* * *

There was nothing special or unusual about this Monday morning; it was completely ordinary. There was no new gossip running about the school. Jan Di and Ji Hoo were considered old news at this point and, apart from the terrible trio, few seemed to care anymore.

If you absolutely HAD to say something about the day you could talk about the dreary weather. The air was a bit too cold for spring and it made Jan Di's nose run a bit, but she didn't mind. Meeting Ji Hoo briefly before class was a tradition at this point and today was no exception.

Warming up with a cup of tea the Wonder Girl was enjoying the pleasant silence that surrounded them. This little alcove was an escape from the outside world for them both and held many special memories. Jan Di was so cozy when he wrapped her in his arms that she'd almost fallen asleep. He too was quite content but suddenly, he got a bad feeling.

Ji Hoo heard it first; Jun Pyo was shouting again. It was coming from just beyond the double doors that led to their little sanctuary. Both sets of eyes turned to see Ha Jae-Kyung holding tight to the Shin-Hwa heir's arm as he dragged her down the hall.

"Monkey, get off, what are you even doing here today? You don't even have class."

"How do you expect me to trust you enough to leave you alone when you treat me like this? Maybe if you made me feel more secure..."

"Then you'd give me some space?" When she nodded he quickly agreed to a bargain. "That's it? All you want is a kiss?"

"Is that too much to ask from my fiance?"

Grinding his teeth in irritation at her repeated use of that word, he quickly grabbed her to him. He swallowed hard, staring at her face, before closing the distance between them.

His mind went back to his first kiss with Jan Di... and then his last with her... and he barely noticed the actual woman he was kissing. Coldly walking away from her the moment the kiss was over, he cringed when he heard her call out after him. He should of known it wouldn't be so easy to get away from her.

Just outside the tawny haired boy and Jan Di had been witness to the entire scene and he'd felt her tense up when she saw Jun Pyo and Jae-Kyung kiss. He supposed it was only natural that seeing an ex kiss their new fiance would be uncomfortable, but it stung a bit. Not wanting anything to upset her he turned her away from the scene and held her close, waiting for the engaged couple to leave before letting her go.

She had in fact broken her phone yesterday at the hotel, so she had to wait until she got home last night to call. Yulina, being who she was, found her questions about birth control amusing. Jan Di hadn't realized how little she knew, but now she had a sense of what to do, and had gathered enough courage to make an appointment at a women's clinic for late this afternoon. The thought of going in there felt terrifying but she was too stubborn to let anything stop her, even her own nerves.

Thinking on it she realized she had a few hours to kill between school and her appointment. She could study or... she could go home and spend time with her family... she supposed. Although she felt bad about it, she didn't really want to do either.

"Ji Hoo-yah" she said affectionately, looking up into his eyes, "...how about you and I go out for an early dinner after school. My treat."

* * *

'What am I doing here?' Ga Eul said to herself.

Standing hesitant outside the door she watched as the teacher wrote her name on a white board in front of the class.

'Chu Eun-Jae'.

The long haired girl had been about to walk away but, before she could, a friendly face came to greet her.

"Please come in and welcome to the world of pottery." her teacher said with a small bow.

The porridge shop girl had a surprisingly good time in the lesson and enjoyed learning a few of the more simple techniques. Staying late to help out she got to talking to Eun-Jae and the two women both revealed their interest in pottery came from wanting to get to know someone they liked better.

"Did your boyfriend also become a potter?" Ga Eul asked interested in her teacher's story.

The older girl hesitated a bit before answering. "Mmm, he did become a potter but he didn't become my boyfriend."

Growing flustered at her slip up the younger girl apologized.

"I don't need sympathy, thanks to it I became even stronger." Eun-Jae said proudly. Reaching for a cup on the shelf she explained. "This piece here even thought it looks weak is actually quite strong on the inside..."

A sick feeling came to Ga Eul's stomach, she'd heard this speech before. "One thousand three hundred degrees." she muttered.

"That's right, after leaving the kiln at 1300 degree it makes a strong soul. But how did you know that?" Eun-Jae questioned oblivious of the younger girl's discomfort.

"I've heard it before." Ga Eul replied, mostly to herself.

With a dreamy look on her face her teacher went on to explain more. "To me that person was my kiln, my potters wheel..."

"..and have you forgotten this person now?" the younger girl asked tepidly.

Pausing momentarily Eun-Jae shook her head no and Ga Eul felt a sense of dread spread through her. It couldn't be...

"Ga Eul please bring your friend here next time, I'm curious."

Smiling weakly the younger girl put on a brave face and excused herself.

'I'm imagining things, what are the chances.'

* * *

AN:

Oh Ga Eul, poor sweet Ga Eul.

I know you guys didn't quite get a lemon but we got limey and some set up for our next few chapters.

As usual I'm a terrible proofreader so I will be going back and correcting mistakes throughout the next few days. If you spot something let me know, it's fine.

I'd like to thank my hardcore reviewers for always giving me motivation to keep going, you guys know who you are and you're awesome.*

In our next chapter:

Jan Di gets bad news

Date Night - double... nope triple... nope quadruple date!

More SoEul

Until next time! XOXO


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone!

Welcome back to Seoul's Dawning, the continuation of Macau at Night.

We're lemony in this chapter but also a bit sad too. =*(

Usual rules apply: **English, _French,_** Korean

Let's get started!

3

2

1

Hello Seoul!

* * *

The F4 were crossing the campus when Ji Hoo spied Guem Jan Di talking on the phone. By the look on her face he could tell it was bad news. Waving the others off he headed to her side and, hearing the worry in her voice, placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Her eyes darted up to him, but she didn't give him more than a seconds look.

"I don't understand." she muttered ending the call. "I'm sorry Ji Hoo-yah but I'm going to have to cancel dinner."

Worry filled him, "What happened?".

Shaking her head Jan Di asked him to give her a ride home and naturally he agreed. He dropped her off in front of her parents after making her promise to call him later and, although still not comfortable with just leaving her like this, he respected her wishes.

Whatever was going on was personal, a family matter she'd said. He knew she didn't mean to do so but, when she said those words, it felt like a dagger of ice had been shoved into his heart.

'Family.'

He revved his engine and sped away deep in thought. A package had been sent the foundation last week addressed to him, but he'd furiously shoved it aside when he realized it had been sent to him by his grandfather.

Now, waiting at the traffic lights for them to change, he wished he'd of at least looked at it; but it wasn't too late. Doing a 180 he turned around and headed off.

* * *

It was going to be another long night. Her mother had been right and now nearly every item in their home was being repossessed. She felt ashamed of her father's gullibility and ashamed of herself for thinking poorly of him.

Coming back from the women's clinic she was surprised to see her parents there. They should have left for their evening job hours ago but they'd gone into such a fit of hysterics that they'd completely forgot to turn up.

Once again it fell on the Wonder Girl to save the day.

She worked as hard as she could, but there was only her here and before long she was worn out. On top of that her shoulder had started acting up, making it all that much harder for her. Still, she didn't have a choice, if she didn't complete the job her parents would be fired.

Working away at the cheerless task, she didn't realize that someone was standing behind her until she saw their reflection. Startled, she whipped her head around to find her boyfriend behind her.

"Ji Hoo-yah, what are you doing here?"

'Ah right.' she thought to herself when he silently pointed to the plaque on the door.

"...and you, what are you doing here so late?" he said, looking down at her, his hands in his pockets.

"I... have a bit of a situation." Jan Di replied waving the cloth in her hand.

"You're going to do all this by yourself?"

"I'm working on it." she replied turning back to her work.

He knew she wouldn't ask for help, no matter how much she needed it, and despite the number of times he'd asked her to do just that. Making up his mind he rolled his sleeves up to help. He began wordlessly, and was cleaning the window above her, when an adorably shocked Jan Di asked him what he was doing.

Not stopping in his task he casually replied, "I'm sure I've mentioned it before, I'm good at cleaning."

A wave of embarrassment went through her, it was one thing for him to see her like this, he didn't have to help too. She wasn't looking for charity or pity but still she was grateful and the more she thought about it, the more his unfailing kindness made her smile. It wasn't a date in the strictest definition of the word, but it didn't matter. She enjoyed being able to spend time with him and, with him at her side, the work seemed to fly by.

"I'm afraid I can't split the money with you, but I can pay you back with coffee and a ride."

He had never realized how much work went in to maintaining the high standards of the art center, it was something he'd taken for granted in the past. Driving about in the modified scooter made him feel like a child again and racing around he finished up the last of their work in no time.

After helping Jan Di put away the supplies they both went to wash up agreeing to meet back in ten minutes. Yet ten minutes went past with no sigh of the hard working girl and he started to get concerned. Deciding to go check on her he went over to stand outside the ladies room. After a few more minutes went past he had a bad feeling and decided to just call her mobile.

'Could she have fallen asleep?' he thought to himself when she didn't pick up. Following the trail of her ringtone he felt his heart plummet when he saw her crumpled on the floor.

* * *

The ginger haired man mentally berated himself when he heard the doctors report. Exhaustion and malnutrition.

'How could I have not noticed?'

He'd put her down to rest in his bed, as was only natural at this point. Sitting down next to her he wiped her brow and took a moment to study her. It pained him to see her this way.

She was a bit pale, a bit thinner as well he thought brushing the hair away from her face. He reached for her hand only then noticing how red and sore they were from cleaning. Seeing the deep cut on her finger reminded him of the way she looked after him not so very long ago. At the time he'd thought her a nuisance and an interruption. He was so busy feeling alone he didn't notice he wasn't. She'd been patient and kind, but he'd just dismissed her coldly.

Filled with self loathing he pressed a soft kiss to her hand, promising himself he would do a better job of looking after her in the future.

"I'm sorry Jan Di-yah." he whispered to her sleeping form. Taking care to tuck her in he left her to sleep. Something had to change but what could he do to make things better for her?

He texted Ga Eul to ask her to call Jan Di's parents to make an excuse as to why she wasn't coming home tonight and set himself down to think of a solution. At the very least there was no way he'd let her go to school in the morning. Even if he had to strap her down she was going to take the day easy.

A clanging sound from outside caught his attention and Ji Hoo went to search for the source of the noise. In the darkness there was nothing to be seen but his back door was unlocked which was unusual. Locking up he didn't see the black car parked outside or the distraught curly haired man inside.

* * *

Sitting in his study Ji Hoo remembered what had brought him to the art center in the first place. The package from his grandfather was filled with old home movies. He'd been watching them all evening after dropping Jan Di off at her parents. It'd been so very long since he remembered the moments before him or heard the voices of his family. He struggled there, alone, trying not to break down in tears all the while wishing he didn't feel this way.

'So why do I keep putting myself through it?'

His depression was at it's peak when he left the theater. He almost missed her, so caught up in himself he was, but doing a double take he realized it WAS her. He couldn't believe his luck, the one person he most wanted to see most in the world was right there before him.

And what had he done?

He let her overwork herself to the point of exhaustion. Half of him wanted to cry at what a failure of a boyfriend he was and half of him wanted to laugh at himself for ever thinking he could be good enough for her.

Damnit he could feel it coming again, the overwhelming depression that threatened to drown him. What he wouldn't give to be stronger and to be able to fight it off on his own. He'd spent too many years of his childhood drugged up and now flatly refused to take anything. In the past he'd just let himself wallow in his misery until someone or something shook him out of it. Jun Pyo, for all of his negative qualities, had always been particularly good at helping him out of his moods.

Would it be crossing a line to call on him now?

Calling his girlfriend's ex, who also happens to be his oldest friend, to talk about what a lousy boyfriend he is... definitely NOT a good idea.

Picking up his phone he dialed the only person he could think of to call who wouldn't complain about how late it was. The phone rang a few times before a groggy voice answered with a semi-conscious 'hello'.

"...Yuli-ssi..."

A more alert voice responded quickly, " _what's wrong."_

* * *

She told everyone she was a night owl but the truth of the matter was that ever since Ryo's accident she'd become a terrible insomniac. Unless she was exhausted she just couldn't get asleep. More often than not she needed to drug herself up just to get a few hours of sleep. Alcohol helped to some degree but at this point she'd gotten used to the irregular hours; if she was lucky she'd could crash out sometime between 2 and 5. So when her phone rang at 2, just as she was drifting off, she was a little peeved.

Not wanting to wake the heavily slumbering man next to her she went to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea as she listened to Ji Hoo's story. If self-punishment were an Olympic sport, the ginger haired man she called a friend would be bringing home the gold.

" _and what do you think would have happened if you weren't there?"_

 _"No, she hasn't mentioned anything to me."_ she said inbetween sips. _"No I know she's stubborn."_

 _"Ji Hoo you're not the only one who cares about her but..."_

 _"Well, yes but some of the blame falls on her as well."_

Holding the phone away from her ear the Russian girl flinched at his harsh tone, _"I disagree, she needs to learn to ask for help."_

 _"I know, but I think you need to have a hard talk with her."_

 _"No of course you can't force her but look at what it's doing to you too. She'd be horrified if she knew what you were going through."_

 _"Look, I can talk to her but it's going to mean more coming from you."_

 _"Do you really have to ask me why?"_

The dead silence on the other end made Yulina worry, maybe she should have just gone over there after all it's easier to have these kind of talks in person. Looking at the time she groaned...

"Ji Hoo, are you still there?"

The sound was muffled but she thought she could hear him say 'yes' in the background. With a deep sigh, she tossed out the rest of her now cold tea and went to the couch. Putting her feet up she threw a pillow behind her head and settled down to rest.

"Alright, well if you want to talk I'm still here and if I fall asleep just shout."

* * *

They had a tremendous argument but by the end of it they were both better for it. Ji Hoo had stayed home from school too to keep an eye on Jan Di and make sure she didn't try to sneak off.

"Don't you trust me?" she had pouted adorably.

He had to look away from her before he could continue, it was hard staying cross with her when she gave him doe eyes. "My trust is earned. Show me you know how to look after yourself, this never should have happened."

"I know you are right but..."

"But nothing!" he had shouted, startling her. "What could have happened to you if I wasn't there? I can't even bear to think about it." he said in a shaky voice.

The last of his strength left him when he drew her into his arms. Nearly in tears he'd asked the question that weighed the most on him, the one he had no answer to.

"Do you know... because I don't... what would I do without you?"

* * *

There was another tedious Shin-Hwa media event the next night and his mother had been very clear that he was escorting Jae-Kyung, the most infuriating woman on the planet. After the kiss, which barely counted as one, she'd only gotten worse. She kept throwing herself at him, trailing around after him like a little dog. He hated dogs.

What was with her anyway? No matter how much he pushed her away she kept coming back, did she have NO dignity? Maybe he should just be clear with her and explain that he could never love her. That she wasn't the kind of woman he was interested in and that the only woman for him was...

Was... his best friend's girlfriend.

Kicking violently at the wall he screamed in fury. Just the other night he'd seen them together, Jan Di was IN HIS BED... and before that on the night of his birthday... and before that in the stairwell... and before that at the airport...

How many times did he have to see them together before he got it through his head? He'd lost her. He'd treated her badly and lost her.

At the urging of the F2 he'd been trying to accept it and retain his friendship with Ji Hoo but he was barely holding it together.

The Shin-Hwa heir hurried to the F4 lounge, he had to get away from the busybodies of the school and especially his 'fiance'. Finding himself alone he locked the door and went straight to his video game console. Opening up the last saved game he tried to lose himself in the race but his mind drifted.

On the urging of his mother he'd told Jae-Kyung that he was willing to give them a try. They were even supposed to go out together after the event. He knew the F3 had already been invited.

'Would Jan Di come too?'

* * *

Yoon Ji Hoo had thought it best to decline the invitation from Jun Pyo. He was still worried about Jan Di and although she insisted she was fine he was still hesitant.

So why was he here now?

It was those frustratingly sexy pouty lips of hers.

"I promise to tell you if I get tired or feel sick. Please? We can even leave early..."

Seeing how her face lit up when he finally agreed he had no regrets.

The whole thing was a tacky cell phone launch and each of them was given one for free. This was great for Jan Di who needed a new one, but it was a bit more extravagant than she'd normally get. The Wonder Girl's first instinct was whether or not she could sell it to buy something she preferred. Would it be very rude of her if she did? She wasn't sure.

The atmosphere was tense, models strutted around on a slim runway showing off more than just the new phones while fast music blared through the hall. There were photographers everywhere and Madam Kang sat like a queen surveying her kingdom at the front table.

Jan Di and Ga Eul were finding it all a bit overwhelming. These kind of events always reminded Jan Di how much she didn't fit in, leaving her feeling plain and unsophisticated. Still it was nice to go out, she was getting a bit cooped up with Ji Hoo's mother hen act.

The golden boy had slunk off with Yulina a few minutes ago and Jan Di could see them whispering back and forth to each other near the bar. Her fight with her boyfriend had left her humbled. She knew she deserved to be chastised. There were no excuses and he deserved better from her. She'd reminded him before that he wasn't alone anymore she just needed to remember she wasn't either.

'Relationships are so complicated.'

Seeing the Russian girl coming over to her Jan Di prepared herself for another scolding. She noticed her boyfriend had gone off to talk to the F2 and was glad that Ga Eul hadn't left her side too.

"Okay so what happened?"

"Um." She really didn't want to rehash her argument again, "Ah... nothing happened Yuli-ssi. Well that is, something happened but it's better now."

The lithe girl studied her mixed-up friend. That wasn't what she was talking about. She'd heard quite enough about THAT from the other one already. Getting quite close she whispered, "your trip to the clinic..."

"OH!" Jan Di had nearly forgotten! In all the fuss it had slipped her mind. "I've got an appointment later in the week to go back to get... you know..."

Yulina could see that Ga Eul was feeling left out of their conversation and she didn't mean to exclude her so she explained.

"OH! I didn't realize you were so serious. Wow... and they just give them to you?" the porridge shop girl asked curiously.

* * *

The Casanova and the Don Juan had gone off playing with their new phones. They treated them like toys and enjoyed showing off the various racy pictures of the models they'd managed to take from their vantage point. Woo Bin found their game fun for a while but eventually grew bored of Yi Jeong's attempts to get up-skirt shots. Pulling the famed potter away from the runway he headed them to the open bar where they joined Ji Hoo.

The sea of people parted before them as Jun Pyo entered with Jae-Kyng on his arm. They stopped to greet the F3 but the mood was decidedly uncomfortable, Woo Bin and Yi Jeong smiled awkwardly at her while Ji Hoo didn't even react. They knew she was trying to be friendly but the way she clung to the Shin-Hwa heir, and tried to ingratiate herself with them to get his approval, struck them as wrong. The golden boy in particular scowled at them as they left.

"Maybe it's time we headed back to the girls." the Don Juan said putting his hands on the still scowling man's shoulders and guiding him away. With a meaningful look to his best friend he followed behind too.

The girls has started enjoying themselves more but jumped at the suggestion to leave. Walking in pairs they waited for the elevator to come. They'd been talking about going out to eat, since the food at the event was less than memorable, when they heard the now familiar squeal of Jae-Kyung. Walking over to them on Jun Pyo's arm she went to give the three girls a hug and pulled them away from the group to talk.

"Jun, go ahead I'll meet you down there." she said when the elevator arrived. None of the boys were thrilled with leaving the girls alone upstairs but silently complied.

Almost in tears the heiress hugged Jan Di. She couldn't wait to share her news with them all, but she considered Jan Di her best friend so she came first.

"Jun Pyo..." she began barely able to get the words out.

"Is something wrong with Jun Pyo?" the Wonder Girl replied.

"No, nothings wrong, it's the exact opposite. He said he wants to date for real. We're going on our first real date tonight! Oh, I just had to tell you guys. Tell me you're happy for me."

"Oh right, yes well. We're all happy for you. Right?"

A chorus of agreement followed from the other two girls and if there was a lack of enthusiasm the overly excited Jae-Kyung didn't notice.

* * *

The Shin-Hwa heir dragged his feet throughout the date, going through the motions but not caring whether or not Jae-Kyung was having a good time. She'd made him take her to the movies and was spending the entire time shoveling so much popcorn in her mouth he thought she'd choke.

'At least when Jan Di did it she had the good sense to be embarrassed.' he thought looking to his left at his date. Even though he'd barely spoken to her the entire time the crazy monkey still acted like she was having a great time.

Seeing him look at her Ha Jae-Kyung smiled to herself. She'd been showing off a bit tonight to get his attention and was glad it was paying off. Determined to make him have a good time she offered him some of her popcorn, but of course he refused. Not willing to concede defeat she grabbed a handful and shoved it in his face. Unable to stop herself she just had to laugh at his indignant expression.

She'd force him to have a good time or die trying.

* * *

"I'm starving **babe.** " Song Woo Bin said dramatically as he sank down in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. He only half looked at the menu before pushing it away. "Order me anything. It's all the same to me."

Amused by his best friend, the famed potter let loose his famous dimpled smile at the passing waitress. Only too eager to serve them they didn't have to wait long for their food to arrive.

Yi Jeong felt more confident now that he'd given up trying to change and find love; he even deleted that awful the picture from Macau. It'd been much more difficult than he expected to reign in his worst impulses, but he was glad he'd tried because, now he knew who he was for certain. Maybe he'd just been bad for too long and now there was no going back. Sure, he'd been upset at the time, but he should thank Ga Eul for rejecting his advances; it made him a bit uncomfortable around the naive girl but she was better off without him.

Meanwhile Jan Di and Ji Hoo were enjoying themselves, whispering back and forth with intermittent laughter they were in their own world.

The Russian girl felt quite content at the moment: she was happy being back with Woo Bin, school was going well, her parents had agreed to let her stay and her friends weren't fighting anymore. She was quite glad the love-struck pair had worked their problems out and thought they were adorable together.

Keeping one hand on the knee of the attractive man beside her, she was busy talking in a hushed tone to Ga Eul on the other side. Apparently the porridge shop girl had quite a lot of questions about birth control, and as she knew next to nothing, Yulina had a lot of explaining to do.

Prince Song was half listening to his best friend go on about the various women he'd met at the event. Playing around with the new phone he was trying to figure out what was going on with the famed potter now. His moods had been swinging wildly in the last week and just when he thought the So heir was healing he seemed to have gotten worse again. He owed Yi Jeong an enormous debt, he'd been the one who looked after him when he was an embarrassing wreck and if it wasn't for him he never would have reconciled with Yuli.

If he could ever find a way to pay him back he would in spades.

* * *

Every once in a while during their date Jun Pyo found he wasn't quite as miserable as he thought he'd be. Jae Kyung was eternally optimistic and her enthusiasm was irritating but... almost cute, almost. Sure she was dragging him all over the place but he was letting her which, for him, was progress.

After going to the shopping plaza she complained she was hungry and insisted on having ramen. It wouldn't have been his first choice but he was getting tired of fighting her whims so he went along with it. Entering the small ramen shop he came to a full stop when six unexpected faces looked up at him. Jae-Kyung, of course, was only too happy to join in with the others. He didn't know if she actually didn't realize the F3 didn't like her, or if she just didn't care.

The change in mood was immediate. A silence spread across the group, and the heiress was the only one unaffected. She wanted to chat with Jan Di and asked everyone to move seats so her and Jun Pyo could sit opposite them. Awkwardly the group complied, with more than a few worried glances being passed between all of them.

Sipping her tea the Wonder Girl looked over at her ex. He appeared to be completely miserable and she felt bad for him. Trying to avoid having to say anything to the couple opposite them she spent most of her time eating the kimbap. Jae-Kyung didn't seem need anyone to respond to what she was saying and anytime Jan Di suspected she was about to ask her opinion, she made sure to stuff her cheeks so she couldn't reply.

Ji Hoo was doing his best impression of a statue, only turning every once in a while to look at his girlfriend while the F2 completely ignored the situation, and Yulina was getting more frustrated by the second as she wracked her brains for anything she could talk about to ease the tension at the table.

'Ah!'

"Jae-Kyung-ssi my brother left a few days ago."

Mid sentence, talking to Jan Di about her date tonight, she stopped and turned to look at the Russian girl. "Oh yes I remember you were saying he was leaving soon. For America right?"

"Mhm yes but did you know... Sana went with him."

"WHAT! No... tell me everything."

Swapping seats with Ga Eul to sit next to the heiress, she gave the Wonder Girl a rather pointed look. 'You owe me.'

* * *

They were finishing up their meal when Jae-Kyung noticed Jan Di was distracted by a poster on the wall.

"You want that?" she said to her, pointing at the poster. It was advertising a contest, only open to women, if you could eat a giant bowl of ramen you would win 50 coupons for free ramen.

"If I win you all have to grant me one wish." she said laughing and pointing around to everyone at the table.

"What are you talking about?" Jun Pyo sniped back, uncomfortable by his fiance's growing familiarity with his friends.

Half just to annoy the Shin-Hwa heir, Ji Hoo agreed to the deal and the rest of them followed along. The golden boy had barely spoken since Jun Pyo and his fiance arrived and joined them, but the others figured if HE of all people was okay with it then they could be too.

A few minutes later they were in possession of a pile of tickets and a chirpy Jae-Kyung was only too happy to tell them her wish.

"Let's go away together! All of us, we can go to one of my parents resort hotels overnight."

There were a lot of awkward stares but they all waited to see what Jan Di would decide.

* * *

Gathering in the lounge Jan Di and Ji Hoo waited with Jun Pyo and Jae-Kyung for the others to arrive. The idea that they would be stuck there overnight alone with each other, with no one to act as an intermediary, was terrifying.

The golden boy loosely held his girlfriends hand to calm her nerves, and his. This did not go unnoticed by the Shin-Hwa heir who cringed when his fiance tried to do the same with him. Relieved when the others arrived Ha Jae-Kyung grabbed the girls and dragged them off to a private room.

Yulina was growing tired of humoring the overly-excitable girl. Both Jan Di and Ga Eul were overwhelmed by her energy, but the Russian girl just found her tiresome. Her enthusiasm for her engagement to Jun Pyo was cute, but it was ALL she ever wanted to talk about. If this was how their entire stay was going to be she might end up throttling her.

Bouncing with excitement the Chinese girl brought out a black box and explained, "I normally find these kind of things corny but I couldn't resist." Slowly opening it she revealed two engraved silver rings.

"You're really taking this seriously aren't you." the curly haired girl said skeptically.

"Of course! Jun's going to be my husband soon." Ha Jae-Kyung said dismissively. "This will be the first gift I give him, it has to be perfect."

"They're lovely Unnie." Ga Eul said politely passing them on to Jan Di.

The laundry girl paled when she noticed the engraving, it brought back a slew of memories that she would rather forget. Meekly handing it back, she suggested going to check on the boys to see what they were doing.

When they finally found them they were sitting at a fully laid table, with copious amounts of alcohol. Looking a bit smug they waited and watched while the girls tried the food. Ga Eul and Yulina exchanged a look, it was absolutely vile, but seeing the other two eating without a fuss they just smiled and tried to too. Later they would describe it as flavorless, cold, chewy meat of some sort covered in too much mustard.

Fortunately there was lots and lots of wine.

* * *

After dinner Jae-Kyung wanted to show them the pool and, with a look to each other, Yulina and Woo Bin were only too eager to go. Going off to change the golden boy grew concerned when his girlfriend lagged behind.

"What's the point Ji Hoo-yah? I don't need to change just to put my feet in the water... just go ahead and I'll meet you down there in a few minutes."

Yoon Ji Hoo was so reluctant to leave her side, she had to shove him down the hall to make him go get changed. He hadn't wanted to say anything to her but, he had a very bad feeling about staying at this hotel. Hearing the laughter of his friends coming out already changed, he asked them to wait for him.

The mischievous duo were already in full on flirt mode. Arms wrapped around each other, they spoke in hushed tones but they were hardly being subtle.

Nibbling on his girlfriends ear the Don Juan pressed her against the wall. "Do you think there will be many people there?" he whispered.

"Does it really matter?" she replied, humming in pleasure as he continued his ministrations.

Sliding his hands up from her hips, tracing the lines of her body, he considered her words. "Not really, I'm sure we can work something out."

"What could you possibly have in mind?"

* * *

Yi Jeong was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and working to ignore the handsy couple barely a meter away. While waiting for the last of their party to join them his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket his heart sank when he saw who it was from.

"Excuse me." he muttered, quickly walking back to his room.

He immediately began getting changed while he got the details from the doctor. Writing down the name of the hospital on a scrap of paper he hung up and figured out directions. They'd been to nearly every hospital in the city at this point for her, but this one fortunately was close by.

His mother had tried to overdose again. Where she managed to keep finding the pills was anyone's guess at this point. The doctor had said she was still unconscious and was looking for permission to have her committed. Yi Jeong had long ago been appointed the proxy, as his father was never there.

He told himself he was only going in to sign the paperwork, and that he wouldn't go see her this time.

He wouldn't, he told himself as he put on his jacket.

He wouldn't, he told himself as he got into his unmistakable Lotus.

He wouldn't, he told himself when he walked into the hospital.

He wouldn't, he told himself when he spoke to the doctor.

He wouldn't, he told himself... until he walked by the room and saw two familiar someone's sitting by her bed.

"Hyung?" he muttered, stunned to see his brother, but he should have saved some of his astonishment for the other person in the room, "Eun Jae..."

* * *

Jae-Kyung had booked her and Jun Pyo adjoining suits, and being who she was, made sure the doors stayed unlocked. She'd brought more than a few bathing suits with her when they hastily packed and was in the process of trying them on one at a time. Staring at herself in the mirror from every angle she discarded several before choosing a modern looking bikini.

Which is why she was only half way dressed when her fiance stormed in the room.

"How can you take so long?" he complained. The blood suddenly ran out of his face and headed further south when he noticed her standing with her back to him, but without a top on.

"Are you that eager to see me you can't wait until the wedding night?" she teased, looking over her shoulder at him.

Looking anywhere but at her he blustered a response, "What! No! Just get yourself dressed."

"Jun." the heiress called to him, "I don't mind." Turning around to face him, she enjoyed seeing him blush when he snuck a peek at her.

"You. You. Cover yourself up." he called out to her backing a few steps away as she drew nearer to him.

Having to stop when he hit the wall, the Shin-Hwa heir looked at the ceiling trying to avoid noticing how close his fiance was to him.

"We don't live in the dark ages you know, it's perfectly normal for an engaged couple to be intimate."

A string of incoherent mono-syllabic words were all that came out of Jun Pyo's mouth in response. He was perfectly aware of what being intimate involved, too aware he'd thought thanks to the F2, but he hadn't expected to find himself in a situation where that knowledge would be put to the test until his wedding night. In actuality he'd never had more than a few kisses, and most of them were rather chaste.

Feeling very exposed by his own lack of clothing, as he was still standing there in his bathing suit, and the uncomfortable feeling building below his waist, he went to push her away. He didn't intend to end up in bed with her but the moment his fingers touched her skin he found himself pulled in.

Maybe it was too much wine that made his fingers tingle as he ran them along the Chinese girl's shoulders and down her arms.

Maybe it was heartache, for losing the first and only girl he's ever loved, that made him want to forget himself so much that he accepted Jae-Kyung's advances.

Maybe he was starting to accept his situation for what it was and make the best of it.

Ha Jae-Kyung was most definitely more experienced than he was and any other time he'd chastise her for it. Any other time but not now. Now he was releasing a hard pink nipple from his mouth and watching as she slid down his body.

When he felt her tongue trace a line from his chest down to his swimsuit he let out a little moan. It was all he could to just lay there as she continued down, and his breathing quickened when she started to pull down his swimsuit. He nearly stopped her, so flushed he was with embarrassment, but she moved too quick. Before he could utter a word, he felt her tongue lick up his length and his body shuddered in pleasure.

Squeezing his eyes shut tight, the sensations overwhelmed him. She was licking his cock all over and even slid her tongue down to lick his balls underneath before moving back up and taking him in her mouth. His body responded immediately with needy thrusts and he longed for her to pick up her pace. Grunting hard he grabbed the back of her head and starting pushed her down.

"More." he called out urging her on.

Happy to please, she sped up to meet his demand. Holding him tight, she pumped his thick cock up and down while she slid it in and out of her mouth.

She was enjoying the grunting noises he was making as he neared his orgasm when he called out again.

"Harder." he moaned and again she readily obliged.

'I should of known he'd like it rough' she thought as she saw him claw at the sheets beneath him.

A deep growl was building within him and he roared with pleasure when his cum exploded out as his orgasm took over his body. Thrusting into her mouth he could feel her tongue moving as she eagerly swallowing it all down. His high was so intense he refused to let it end and insisted Jae Kyung kept pleasuring him.

Fortunately she knew a few other tricks.

* * *

AN:

Well well... went in a slightly different direction with this chapter but wanted to give the SoEul more attention so thought it best to save it for the next one as there was a lot going on in this one already.

JD & JH are working a few things out, they're both going through their own personal dramas which will bring them closer.

WooLina are trying to be supportive of their friends while still being rather frisky.

YJ is on the downhill slope while GE is mixed up about him.

I'm keeping some of the canon but changing things up to move along quicker, which is why EJ is coming in so soon. Speaking of coming... Jun Pyo's getting some but will this change how he feels about him impending marriage?

At any rate what did you think?

As always I am a terrible proofreader and will be editing and re-editing this chapter in the days to come, so if you see an error don't be shy and let me know.

* * *

In our next chapter:

Adventures in the pool

YJ downward spiral picks up speed

More bad news for JD

We will be lemony fresh in our next chapter at least once, possibly twice depending on how it goes.

Your reviews make my day so please keep them coming.

XOXO


	15. Chapter 15

Hello again! Did you miss me?

No? Should I go away again for a few days then?

...

...

(|||❛︵❛.)

Okay I'll forgive you... this time.

This is a rather long chapter and there's a lot of plot going on... and some lemons...

There's JanHoo - shock I know, SoEul a bit... and even... what do you call Jun Pyo x Jae Kyung anyway...

Just working with: Korean and _**Russian**_ today

You'll find many scenes from the show, some tweaked to work and some I've just given my interpretation of.

We are picking up immediately where we left off which was with Yi Jeong at the hospital because of his mother, Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo having some, ahem, alone time and the others heading down to the pool.

So let's get on with it!

3

2

1

Hello Seoul!

* * *

"Hyung?...Eun-Jae?" An immaculate looking Yi Jeong stood in shock at the doorway of his mother's private room.

Seeing that the younger man wasn't going to come to him, Il-Hyun made the first move. Walking steadily up to the little brother he hadn't spoken to in years he saw tears brimming in his eyes.

"Yi Jeong."

Il-Hyun could see the conflicting emotions in his brothers face, but he wasn't here to rehash old arguments. Grabbing Yi Jeong's shoulder he pulled him into a crushing hug. There was a lot they needed to say to one another, but for now this would do.

* * *

"YA! Monkey where are you going? Did I say you could leave?"

Poking her head out from the bathroom Jae Kyung replied mockingly, "oh, so now you want me around?"

"Did you hear me say that?" Indignant at her teasing he got out of bed and wrestled his swim trunks on.

He walked to the bathroom door and watched her getting ready. His cheeks flushed when she asked him to tie the top of her bikini and momentarily flustered he made a mess of it.

"Aish." he cried, untangling his fingers "why do you have to wear something so complicated?"

One curved eyebrow raised in amusement. "I agree, swimwear is much to complicated. Maybe on our honeymoon we can find a clothing optional beach?"

Jun Pyo heard exactly three words in that sentence: honeymoon, clothing and optional. He jumped back from his fiance as if he'd been burned.

Jae-Kyung turned around and started slapping his arm, "Can't you tell when someone is joking and what kind of woman do you think I am? The only man who will see my body on our honeymoon is my husband."

She continued smacking him, making him back away cringing from her blows, until he was out of the room. Slamming the door on his startled face she pouted a bit. She was going to make him fall in love with her one way or another, but damn him if he thought she just did that with ANY man!

* * *

Jan Di sat on the ledge next to one of the waterfalls. The cool spray of the mist was relaxing and she enjoyed listening to the roaring crash of the water as it plummeted down. If it was possible the pool at Jae-Kyung's resort was even more magnificent than the one in Macau.

Still the pool she missed the most was the one that had become like a second home to her, the one at Shin-Hwa. Sitting here so close but unable to really enjoy herself was depressing. She had so many memories of swimming, it had been her life.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the Star and Moon necklace Jun Pyo had given her so long ago. It was in many ways a lot like their relationship, unusual and forced upon her. At one time it had meant a lot to her and looking at it would fill her heart with love. Holding it in her hand now, watching as the light glinted off the silver, she felt nothing but emptiness. It was long since time to give it back.

She fumbled with it as she went to put it back in her pocket and it slid through her fingers to the bottom of the deep end of the pool. Her eyes widened in irritation at her luck and, wanting to retrieve it before the others arrived, she decided to search for a pole or net to grab it with. Racing down the steps she slipped on a wet patch and lost her balance. Trying to stop her fall she reached for the banister to steady herself, only to realize too late there wasn't one.

The clumsy fall did not go entirely unnoticed.

* * *

They were engaged!

Tidal waves of heartbreak, pain and loss battered his soul but his face would show none of it. With a practiced detached grin he congratulated them both.

"And you are happy hyung?"

Smiling down into the twinkling eyes of his fiance he turned to his brother and resolutely replied "Yes."

Nodding and congratulating them, the only sign of Yi Jeong's falsehood was the way he worried his bottom lip.

"I regret we must talk of mother now." the So heir said, his back to the two people he'd loved the most in his brief life.

* * *

She plummeted down, sinking to the bottom of the deep pool, her daze only broke when she felt herself touch the bottom. Jolted to move she felt an immediate ache her her knee and shoulder. She'd injured both in the fall and the pain made her see stars. Pushing off the bottom of the pool with her good leg she pulled herself upward as best she could.

With a great gasp she broke the surface sucking air into her aching lungs. The pain had only worsened in her struggle to the surface and it was hard to remain afloat. Unfortunately her attire only made it worse as it soaked up the water and weighed her down.

Soon she was bobbing up and down, catching a breath when she could. If she wasn't so busy she'd of found the situation absurd, a former swimmer nearly drowning... twice.

Consciousness began to drift away, but her last thought was of Ji Hoo rescuing her in New Caledonia.

* * *

Now that his brother was back in his life So Yi Jeong was more than happy to turn over some of the responsibilities forced on him by Il-Hyun's absence. He'd signed the necessary paperwork and left the room, allowing the attorney to speak privately with the older So. Sitting out in the hallway he stood before Eun-Jae, she looked more beautiful than he remembered.

"It was usually me who was the hider, don't you think you've taken this game to far?"

"Yi Jeong-ah." she whispered.

"When we're done here, come with me, there's something I want to show you."

A couple hours later the two were walking alone through the So Museum. They reminisced about their childhood, all while avoiding the elephant in the room.

"Your mother..."

"Nothing has changed." he replied, the pain evident on his face. "Do you want to know about my father too?"

"No, just about you. Have you been okay?"

"Do you really want to know or are you being polite?" he asked, making her turn away from him to hide her shame.

"Why... how... how could you disappear like that?" he stared at her, daring her to respond. "Did you even think how I would feel? It was as if I was suffocating without you, like the air I breath was taken away. Can you imagine it? How could you do that to me?"

She remained silent throughout, allowing him to say what he'd bottled up for so long. She had loved him very much and she was sorry she hurt him when she left. Yet, he was mistaken, he never needed her. She was at best a healing balm that soothed him when he felt broken and alone.

"I was never your air, Yi Jeong. I was... a gentle breeze. If I was the air it would have been easy to stay by your side forever but a breeze, once it passes by, can never return to the same place."

* * *

Ji Hoo had come down to the pool with the others. He was trying to throw a little smile on and enjoy himself, but no matter what he did he couldn't get over the ominous feeling he'd had since the moment they arrived. At first he attributed it to anxiety, as spending time with both Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung wasn't easy for either him or Jan Di. Yet, if that's all it was surely it would have passed by now.

As if he'd been punched in the chest, Ji Hoo felt a sharp pain in his heart and the moment he was out of the elevator he broke into a sprint. He'd felt this before, in Macau, he could only hope he wasn't too late.

He could hear the echo of Jun Pyo's voice as the sound bounced around the room.

"Jan Di-yah wake up!"

"Are you alright?"

The sight before him froze him cold. Jun Pyo was carrying a sopping wet and unconscious Jan Di in his arms. Setting her down on the side he shook her and called her name but got no response. It wasn't until the others arrived, hot on his heels, that Ji Hoo awoke from his stupor.

His instincts had been right all along, why didn't he listen, how could he have missed the emergency bell?

* * *

Coughing and spluttering Jan Di gazed up at the man before her in confusion.

"Gu Jun Pyo?"

He picked her up in his arms and began to walk off. Unsure where he was even heading, he carried the fragile girl in his arms with unmistakable tenderness.

"But how? You can't swim." She muttered, gazing up at him, in between coughs.

"I learned." He answered stoically.

As they crossed the room he headed straight into Ji Hoo and Jae-Kyung, who were staring at the both of them in shock.

"Ji Hoo-yah" came Jan Di's soft voice and she began to wiggle in the taller mans arms hoping to be released.

"I can take it from here." The golden boy said staring hard at his friend, waiting for him to let Jan Di go. Clearly not wanting to do so, the two stared off for a minute before Jae-Kyung broke the tension.

"Jan Di-yah are you okay? What happened? Are you injured? Your knee!"

All eyes turned to look at the trail of crimson on her leg.

"You're hurt." The Shin-hwa heir said accusingly.

Looking at each of their concerned faces she blushed. "I... I'm fine. Really.", but no sooner had Jun Pyo released her than Ji Hoo picked her up and carried her off without a word.

Silently they went upstairs to the suite Jae Kyung had arranged for them. There Ji Hoo set her down on the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a wet cloth, a towel and a first aid kit.

Even as he patched up her cut up knee he didn't say a word and Jan Di was growing desperate for him to say something, anything at all would do.

* * *

Paling in horror at a lifeless Jan Di being carried out of the pool by his friend, he felt he could barely stand. Two of his worst nightmares had rolled into one and it took everything in him not to collapse when she didn't respond to her name.

'How could this be happening again?'

Her cough woke him up from his trance, and the golden boy rushed over in both panic and relief. However when Jun Pyo hesitated releasing Jan Di a new feeling rose up to challenge the others.

Possessiveness.

The thought that Jan Di and Jun Pyo might get back together made him crazy. Even the barest hint of affection between them would leave him feeling unsettled. So, it wasn't any surprise that, the sight of his girlfriend in his friend's arms left him speechless.

Watery red liquid dripped steadily down her leg but only Jae-Kyung noticed as Jun Pyo and him were too busy glaring at each other. Unsure what to do to resolve the situation, he was relieved when his girlfriend nearly threw herself out of her rescuers arms to get away.

She yelped in surprise when he swooped down to carry her, with barely a moments pause, and held tight as they left the poolside. Once in the elevator she asked him to put her down, but he pretended not to hear. The emotions going through him at nearly losing her, not being there for her and having to watch her ex save her left him feeling dumb. It would take some time before he could forgive himself, and the added worry of having to speak with Jun Pyo about it made it all the worse.

The tension he'd been holding in loosened it's hold on his heart when she relaxed in his arms. Jan Di buried her face in his shirt, and he wanted nothing more than to keep her there in his arms indefinitely. It was then he noticed a patch of his clean, linen shirt had become stained by the blood still flowing from Jan Di's cut up knee and, it reminded him of that terrible moment in the airport when he'd thought he'd lost her. Holding her tighter still, he raced out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

He struggled to acknowledge that some of his anxiety came from the fact that it was Jun Pyo who rescued her. It was a hard truth to admit that, even now, he was jealous of their past together. It was just... there was so little in his life that he could consider his own, most was inherited or something he'd been born with. The love of Jan Di and his musical talent were the only two things that he felt he'd worked to earn and he was proud of both.

As he tended to her wounds, first on her knee and then on her shoulder, he could feel his fingers begin to tremble. The surge of adrenaline he experienced at the poolside was dying down. It made him become hyper-aware of the minutest things: her breath when it caressed his skin, her body heat, the feeling of her skin under his fingers, and his body warmed with arousal.

In a solemn voice she thanked him and he looked up into her eyes. "Please forgive me, the bell, I missed it." he whispered huskily, failing in his attempts to control his growing lust. An instinct was growing inside of him to take her right here and now. Looking at her adorable nose, her perfect lips, her slender neck, and the swell of her breasts he leaned in close, their breaths mixing in harmony.

She was his!

This beautiful woman before him was his, to love and care for, his and his alone.

* * *

All too often his touches set her skin ablaze, arousing her; yet now the same gentle touches spoke to her of sadness, not passion. The scrape on her shoulder stung as he cleaned it off and it made her flinch. Always caring for her, only a second later, his cool breath took away the sting. Content to just sit there and let him finish up she focused on his kind and tender touch.

When he finished she had a large bandage taped to her shoulder. Although her eyes were shut she knew he was quite close. His body heat radiated out, warming her and the tickle of his breath gave her goosebumps. He'd probably want to talk, he probably had a lot of things to say right now but she didn't need words, she needed him.

She'd had a fright, they both had she acknowledged. Jun Pyo's peculiar behavior only made it worse, and she wished to forget the whole thing. Fluttering her eyes open she saw Ji Hoo's downcast expression, he was blaming himself, and her heart went out to him. She never could stand to see him in pain.

Pressing a hard kiss to his lips she felt him respond in kind, and their hungry mouths moved in sync, each trying to press as much love as possible into the other. All too happy to lean back and let him take the lead, Jan Di welcomed his warm tongue in her mouth, and they sank down on the plush bed.

Her wet, thin bra hid nothing and she encouraged him when he moved to take it off. She was growing more comfortable being intimate with him and even found herself craving his touch when they went without being together for too long. Now was one of those times.

* * *

Jae Kyung stood in front of Jun Pyo at the poolside watching Ji Hoo carry Jan Di off. It was obvious her fiance was protecting the injured girl, and she only fell in love with him more at the thought of him saving their dear friend's life. Yet, she was troubled by the dark glare he had given Ji Hoo and a sick feeling was stirring in her stomach. Could her fiance have feelings for Jan Di?

She tried to shake the worry out of her mind and reminded herself of their earlier intimacy. Maybe he wasn't in love with her... yet, but he must feel something for her. Reapplying her mask of positivity she dragged Jun Pyo back into the water to relax. She wasn't sure how but, just as she thought she'd gained entrance in the stoic man's heart, she felt she'd been again pushed out.

As he stood there in the shallow water, detached and mind drifting, she wanted nothing more than to capture his attention. Feeling at a loss for words, she wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her head against his broad back. He flinched at her touch but made no move to push her away.

Listening to the sound of his heart beating, she wished things could be simpler between them.

'I really do love you Jun'

* * *

Ga Eul excused herself when she saw the exchange between Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo. She felt out of place, a third wheel of sorts, amongst her friends. The joyful mood that had been present earlier had been replaced with hostility and heartbreak. As she headed back upstairs she wished she'd of never come along. There was nothing for her here amongst the other couples.

Yi Jeong had barely spoken to her since their plan went all wrong and she was worried about why he headed out so suddenly. Both Woo Bin and Yulina had told her not to worry but she suspected they were keeping something from her and that, in fact, she should be very worried. Sitting in her suite she went through the adjoining bathroom over to Yi Jeong's side. She knew she was nosing around and tried to make excuses for her behavior.

She was worried something was wrong.

She was afraid for his safety.

She wanted to be there for him.

As she stared at the scrap of paper in her hand she felt all her worries and intrusion justified. Her only clue to what had happened was the name of a hospital and presumably, a room number. Quickly looking up the information on her phone she saw it was a psychiatric hospital.

'What on earth had happened?'

* * *

There was nothing like seeing your friends face off, ready to fight over a girl, to kill the mood. Sitting in a secluded area around the back of the elaborate pool Woo Bin rested against the side, allowing his body to float out weightless. Yulina was trying to enjoy herself, but it was obvious she was extremely worried about what they'd witnessed.

Finally breaking the heavy silence the Don Juan spoke up. "What do you think happened?"

A frown marred her face, shaking her head she replied, "nothing good. Did you notice the blood?"

"Mmm. I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"Me too." the lithe girl said releasing a deep sigh. "It feels like something bad is about to kick off between them, again."

Rubbing his forehead to massage away the pain from his growing headache Woo Bin concurred. This get-away felt more like a chore than a break. "Do you want to go back upstairs?" he asked rising up to his full height which, at the deep end of the pool, still left him mostly submerged.

Yulina considered all that she had wanted to do with him in the deep waters. It would have been fun and so very sexy, but there were other things they could do. In fact she'd packed a few of those other things in her bag with her...

'Which to try first...'

With a glint of playfulness in her eyes the Russian girl whispered in his ear, and his excited response made her giggle. Accepting his help out of the pool she twisted her long hair, trying to get some of the water out before they left. He was already kissing down her neck and she wasn't sure they'd get as far as their room before they succumbed to their passion.

Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

When Yi Jeong did not return to the hotel by midnight Ga Eul decided to try to find him. Maybe the others weren't worried but she was. Knowing him as well as she did she knew the most likely place to find him was his studio.

The door was left ajar and the lights were off but there he was, laying immobile of the long wooden bench. From his state she knew he was drunk and she knew a drunk Yi Jeong could be a volatile, unpredictable thing. Yet the sight of him laying there alone broke her heart, and she couldn't leave.

Sitting down by his side she gently stroked the hair away from his eyes, jumping when she felt him grab her hand.

"I was afraid, I would make her cry, like my father and my mother. To not make her cry because of me I ran away... Don't leave me." he muttered out before falling back into his alcohol laden dreams.

Although she was unsure whether he was dreaming, or really talking to her, she wordlessly agreed and sat there holding his hand until dawn.

* * *

They'd only been together a few times so far, but this was completely different. He was ravenous, scratching, nipping and even biting her in places. He nibbled on her ear, diving his tongue in and making her moan. Then, roughly scratching on her back in a way that made her body burn for him, he left a trail of red marks on her.

When he went to pull her shorts down she slapped his hand and rolled him over. Unwilling to let him get her naked without reparation she ground her hips against his own.

If hers were coming off, so were his and if he wasn't afraid of leaving marks, then neither was she.

'Better get ready Yoon Ji Hoo' the Wonder Girl thought.

Starting at his neck she sucked at his skin, making him moan softly. Refusing to let up she ground her hips into his, making him call out her name. His fingers traced her breasts and she gasped when she felt him bite her nipple and then suck on it.

"Is that one your favorite" she teased, amused by how much attention he was lavishing on her right breast.

With a sultry smile he looked up at her and stared into her eyes as he took her left breast and bit the nipple there too. A pool of wetness steadily flowed from her body, staining her pink panties.

"...oh... Ji Hoo..." she moaned under his touch.

Regaining a bit of control, as his long hard sucks on her breasts ended, she scratched his chest as she sunk down. There it was, one of his pleasure spots, that she discovered in an earlier explore. She nipped at his hip and growing more forceful it became a bite which made him thrust out in pleasure. Positioned between his legs she traced her fingers up his long legs, sliding them up past his swim trunk. Pulling them up she revealed the smooth skin on his inner thigh, like so much of him it was too perfect.

Starting with her tongue Jan Di licked a spot high up and then, sinking her hands down to his round ass, held him in place so she could suck there.

The feeling of her mouth sucking on his thigh, so close yet still so far away from his cock, made Ji Hoo's arousal soar. He knew what he was doing now, well... what they were doing now at this point.

They were marking each other, like in Macau when Jan Di had bit him except now, it was him who had bit her first. It felt carnal and just so right, he always held back but this once he let his passion run wild.

When she finished on his thigh they stripped each other and he lifted her, throwing her back on the bed, before straddling her. Kissing down Jan Di's body, he nipped again at her breasts and sunk his teeth into the side of her waist. He was about to climb off of her when she sat up and grabbed his arm.

Shaking her head slowly her swollen lips parted and she whispered to him. "We don't need them anymore."

It took a half second for Ji Hoo's brain to catch on and his precum pooled in anticipation. Back on top of his girlfriend, her legs parted wide for him as he knelt above her. Looking her in the eye he felt for her opening and guided himself into place. Her wetness was already overflowing so he coated his cock in her juices and paused for one last breath.

He held her hip tight in one hand and leaned down just above her on his elbow. The tip of his ready cock pressed against her and, gazing all the while into her large, warm eyes, he thrust his body forward entering her smoothly.

His first thought was simply, 'Yes!' If he could live the rest of his life within this single moment he would die a happy man. Everything was heightened, he could feel the warmth of her inner walls and every movement brought with it new pleasures.

The hip he'd been clutching at was urging him to begin moving and slowly he did. Quickly the pleasure overrode his brain and drove all conscious thought out. He was crushing her hips in his hands, bruising the skin there, as he pulled her along with him in his rhythm.

Jan Di had latched her legs around him and she could distinctly feel the difference. Instead of the latex she could feel his skin pressing against her walls, demanding entrance, and the way his cock moved so much more smoothly as he slipped back and forth...

Powerful sensations were building deep within her with each thrust. She squeezed his ass tight in her hands, leaving crescent moon marks from where her nails dug into his flesh. The things he was doing to her, she wanted to scream, she was so close.

"Ugh, Ji Hoo-yah... Ji Hoo... yes... oh Ji Hoo" she cried out, throwing her head from the left to the right.

Wrapping her arms under his own she reached up and clawed at his shoulders. The feeling of her nails made the golden boy arch his back in a way that allowed him to look down, so he could watch as he thrust into her, something that always turned him on.

With a newfound intensity he moved hard and fast. The sound of their bodies slapping into one another and their guttural moans were all that could be heard.

The second her orgasm began he grunted in pleasure as he felt her walls spasm around his cock.

"ahahahah yes yes Ji Hoo ah ah ah ah Ji Hoo, JI HOO" she screamed his name begging him to keep going.

Unable to deny her anything, even this, he held his own orgasm at bay until finally it overtook him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH" he cried thrusting once more as his body twitched and his cum exploded into Jan Di's body for the first time. Still shaking all over, his body was taunt as he drowned in the sensations.

Slowly they both woke a few minutes later from their orgasm induced comas. Still inside her, his cock was half hard and, he didn't want to pull out just yet. It seemed the Wonder Girl also wasn't ready to let him go. She fidgeted a bit, experimenting against him by clenching her inner walls different ways. Judging by his response he preferred the last try as he thrust back against her several times in response.

"Oh Jan Di, mmm, I could do this all night, oh you feel so good."

Heady with pleasure from her last orgasm, Jan Di encouraged the golden boy on with kisses on his eyes, cheeks and lips.

"Then don't stop. Ohhhhh, Yoon Ji Hoo, I need you too, take me I'm yours." she whispered back in a breathy voice.

Wrapping her arms tightly around him they laced their tongues back together, only coming apart as needed for a breath. Once again their lower bodies built a rhythm and collided under the spell of passion.

* * *

It must be a dream because he was happy, and he hadn't felt so genuinely happy in years. Eun Jae was there sitting next to him as they worked on their projects. He smiled over at her, she looked just like he remembered her.

Teasing her like he used to he flicked the vase she was making to mess it up and when she complained he just did it again. Saying she didn't know how to fix it he relented, and helped her.

"It's fascinating, how can something like this be made from dirt." Her voice was smooth and soothing, filled with curiosity and kindness.

He'd missed this, their banter, their closeness. "You're more fascinating. What kind of girl has no interest other than pottery."

Laughing at his comment she teased him back, "What about you, is there anything you like more than pottery?"

"There is... girls... they're like math problems. In the beginning I wonder how I'm going to solve it. I figure it out if I study a bit more though. Then a solution can be found, it's pretty simple but there's still a wonder to it... Why are you looking at me like that?"

"To me, YOU are like an unsolvable problem."

He remembered this moment, he'd been remembering it over and over for years. Yet, as much as he wished for it, he couldn't change it. He even crinkled his nose when she covered it in clay just the same.

"A problem that starts out twisted and can never be solved." Leaping up he chased her around the room.

Suddenly he wasn't with Eun Jae anymore, where was she? With a start he realized he'd fallen asleep in his studio, that alone wasn't that odd. What was odd is who was with him, Chu Ga Eul.

"Ah, Ga Eul-yang. Why are you here?"

She didn't know what to say, that he had asked her to stay, that she was worried about him and wanted to make sure he was okay? He cut her off before she could even respond.

Rising up from the bench he walked over to the sink and got a glass of water. With his back to her, unable to look her in the eye he tried to dismiss her and make her leave. "I don't like it when people come over unannounced."

"I did come here for a reason." she said gathering her courage.

"I was worried about you, and I..." she nearly back out, but swallowing hard she went on,... "will you go on a date with me?"

Finally looking directly at her she could see the shock, and even fear in his eyes.

"A...a date? Didn't we do this already?"

"Not like last time. A real date, just the two of us. Like before at the cafe."

Sighing he shook his head. He wasn't the kind of guy for her. Hadn't that become apparent last time?

"What happened, did YOU get dumped by some guy?"

"I'm not kidding..." her nerves were overtaking her. Maybe she should just confess to him. Wasn't it better to say everything, that way she could at least have no regrets.

"I... I like you Sunbae."

He hadn't been expecting this, she'd rejected his advances and she'd been right to. He knew he wasn't good for her, after all the only thing he knew how to do was lust and, you can't build something on lust alone.

He'd tried to change after Macau, but it didn't suit him, he was working now on accepting who he was. He may want love, but he was incapable of it.

Yet, he still felt a pang at her confession. It must have been hard for her to come here and tell him this. He could appreciate that, and maybe if things were different... but they weren't and there was no point in pretending they would be.

'It's better for the pain to be swift and severe than long and drawn out.' he reasoned.

"Thank you, but I have a few rules when it comes to dating."

This was news to her, if anything she'd of thought it'd be the opposite. "Rules?"

"Yes." Off the top of his head he continued, growing with confidence as he went. "One, I don't date good girls. Two, I don't date naive girls. Three, I don't date girls connected to my friends."

He could see the tears forming in her eyes and quickly, before he could doubt himself, he went on. "Ga Eul, you realize you meet all three of these criteria? Therefore my answer is no. You know your way out."

"Sunbae..." she whispered barely audible, but at his cruel words she found she had nothing more to give, and slowly walked away.

An anger rose within him when she left. He was furious with himself, with his lot in life and even with her. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

* * *

When Jan Di woke up she could hear the shower running and finding no sign of Ji Hoo figured it was him in there.

'Ow ow ow' her body protested at her movements. She was sore all over, but most especially inside. Standing up she took in her nude form in the mirror on the wall. A mess would be the only way to describe her, she thought, as she traced her fingers over her newly formed bruises and marks. Cum trailed down out of her and she tried to clean up a bit to stop it from making a mess everywhere. Laying back down she caressed her skin, each mark told a story and she loved them all.

She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew a fully dressed and cleaned up Ji Hoo was sitting next to her on the bed. His dark eyes took in her form and the various marks he'd given her.

Searching her eyes for an answer to his unasked question the tawny haired man worried, had he been too rough last night?

"Does it hurt?" he asked delicately, touching a bruise that had formed on her hip.

Jan Di remembered his words in Macau when she saw the bite she left on his shoulder and knew exactly how he felt now. What was it he had said to her...

"Don't think of it that way. It's not a wound, it's a badge of honor."

Hearing his own words repeated back to him filled his heart with love. How was it possible, after all this time, that he could keep falling in love with her over and over again?

Long, nimble fingers traced over each mark and she stretched her neck as he caressed there.

"You're so beautiful." he sighed.

Gently smiling, she reached up a hand to cup his cheek. "I think you're a bit biased."

Pressing a hard kiss into the palm of that hand, he released it, and her fingers threaded into his hair. He felt so at ease sitting here with her. Closing his eyes he enjoyed her soft touches. Was this bliss?

"Mmm, I may be biased... but that doesn't mean I'm wrong."

* * *

"Get the phone." the Russian girl mumbled from under the covers. They'd stayed up quite late last night and she refused to acknowledge it was morning.

"I don't want to move." came the low grumble from underneath her. "Mmm, don't make me move."

As the phone kept ringing they sleepily argued over who was more tired, who was more sore, and who was more comfortable.

"I'm quite certain I win Woo Bin-ah, after all this is the most I've slept in ages."

"Yes, all the more reason why you should be the one to get up, you're all refreshed."

Before they could settle their disagreement the ringing stopped. Cocking an eyebrow the Don Juan sat up and walked over to the table on the far side of the room.

Stepping over the toys they'd left carelessly next to the bed last night, he winced as his movements pulled on some very sensitive regions.

"Who was it?"

"Just Yi Jeong-ah, I'll call him after breakfast."

"Mmm" sitting up the Russian girl looked at him from head to toe, he had traces of dried cum on his stomach, groin and legs. His hair was a disheveled wreck... all of which just made him look all the more attractive to her.

"Maybe... after lunch?" she asked, picking up the strapless pink evolve from the floor.

The phone slipped out of his hand on his way back to the bed and he grew hard just looking at the sex toy. He was still a bit sore from last night but that didn't mean he wasn't up for more fun.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo could barely keep their hands off each other during breakfast. She'd been temped to climb onto his lap more than once already and the only saving grace was that they were in public. It wasn't any surprise to him that the Wonder Girl was starving, but when Jun Pyo commented on it she flushed a bright red.

Jae-Kyung, being significantly more observant than her fiance, noticed a mark on her friend's clavicle and a matching one on the man opposite her. She smirked a bit at how the two of them kept coming up with excuses to touch each.

'Good for them.' she thought happily. Then her eyes slowly drifted to her fiance, 'but what about me?' She'd rather expected Jun Pyo to want more from her now that they'd been so intimate.

FLASHBACK - Yesterday Afternoon

After his first taste of pleasure he demanded it and she teased the sensitive skin around his anus until he was hard again. He was a rather inexperienced lover, but a natural.

Straddling him, she grabbed him tightly and pumped his cock hard. She had to have some pleasure of her own though and slid her own hand down her bikini bottom, up into her folds so she could finger herself simultaneously. It wasn't nearly as satisfying as having someone else do it for you but at least she was guaranteed her release, something she desperately needed.

Grinding against him she moaned wildly, soaking her bikini through. It was his second time otherwise she knew he wouldn't have lasted this long. Oh she could barely stand it... holding his cock in her hand, so close to her own entrance but not putting it in.

"Jun... I have to have you. Let me have you."

Too wrapped up in his own pleasure he barely heard her.

"Jun... I can't wait anymore."

Pulling her suit bottom off she pumped him more and more, positioning herself above him. Finally lined up she sank down onto him. The pleasure was immediate, it'd been far too long since she'd had sex.

Jae-Kyung could see the shock registered on her fiance's face as she started to ride him, but he didn't protest.

* * *

Jun Pyo couldn't believe the change, it was like he'd been half asleep before and now he was fully woke. Every pump, every thrust just made him crave more. He was having sex, for the first time, with his fiance. Not his choice of woman but oh, if she could do this.

He needed more speed though and flipped her over. On his knees he leaned back and thrust into her with all he had. He could see her trying to touch her clit and slapped her hand away; the only one doing that would be him from now on. Roughly pressing and rubbing the hypersensitive nub of nerves, he moved his thumb around until he could feel her jump in pleasure.

'Oh, I had no idea it would feel so good, maybe I can tolerate marrying this woman after all.'

She was writhing every which way and he was so close.

"I'm going to cum soon." he warned.

"Cum, I WANT you to cum."

He decided at that moment he was VERY into dirty talk. "Tell me where you want it or you'll get it all over."

Her own orgasm starting she could barely mumble a response. "Inside, Jun, inside me."

"YES. That's what I wanted to hear." Thrusting like a beast he growled at her as he finally came.

"Woman." his voice thundered as his high left him, "you are mine now. Do you understand? Mine, you don't so much as look at another man."

END FLASHBACK

Did she do something wrong? Why was Jun barely looking at her now? She started to feel ashamed of herself, maybe he'd just been using her, but no that didn't seem like him.

'Maybe... ' she thought eying the couple opposite them, 'it's because they're here?'.

How could she fix this and find out for sure... AH!

"Guys, I heard there's this amazing Buddhist temple not to far away, I so wanted to go today, but Jun and I have got to start wedding planning, it would be perfect for you two though! I'll even get the hotel to arrange a car! Jun could you ask them at the desk for me?"

Silently he rose up and, barely glancing at her, he went to the concierge to ask.

An excited Jae-Kyung leaned over the table to Jan Di and whispered, "you don't mind right? I just want to get some alone time with Jun. Last night was a hugely historic night for us after all. Shhh, shhh." she hushed quickly as she saw the man in question heading back over.

"It's all set." he said emotionless and ignoring the others he started stabbing at his food aimlessly.

Feeling decidedly awkward the Wonder Girl mumbled out a thanks and tugged on Ji Hoo's sleeve to encourage him to get up too.

"I guess we'll see you at school?" she said bowing politely. "Thank you for welcoming us."

"Anytime, anytime!" the heiress said waving them off, not hiding her eagerness for them to leave.

Her eyes filled with desire and her voice grew sultry as she slid her hand up the quiet man's leg. "Now, where were we?"

Eyes wide he looked down at where her hand was and blushed.

"I know I'm desirable woman but control yourself."

Unsure whether he was being serious, she went to pull her hand away only for him grab it and put it back.

"Did I give you permission to stop?"

* * *

It had been years since Jan Di visited a Buddhist temple, she recalled a field trip in middle school, but this one was far more beautiful than any she'd ever seen. Silently she and Ji Hoo paid their respects and then strolled around the grounds. The weather was sunny and as beautiful as the grounds were stunning. Strolling hand in hand they followed the path around, stopping when they saw the good fortune tablets.

Smirking at the handsome man beside her Jan Di picked up a marker and began to write. Equally intrigued he did the same. When they were done they shared their writing with each other; Yoon Ji Hoo - praying for your constant happiness, said Jan Di's while Ji Hoo wrote one back for her, Jan Di - praying for your university acceptance.

Both wishing only for the other made them blush and, taking his girlfriend's hand, the golden boy gave her a discrete kiss. Stopping a little while later for a quick drink, Ji Hoo joked with the Wonder Girl that the water could grant her university admission with only one sip.

"Maybe I'll have two sips then." she laughed feeling in good spirits.

Seeing an elderly monk approaching the two bowed their heads and Jan Di quickly went to offer him a cup of water. They were about to go when the monks words stopped the golden boy in his tracks.

"She has a good face."

"What?" he turned around to look at the man confused by his meaning.

"That young woman's face is like a lotus flower, she can make muddy water's clear. Cherish her."

"Huh?" What was he getting at? Did he think he wasn't a good boyfriend or something?

"That girl is going to make a family for you."

Watching as Jan Di walked further away he stood immobile, awed by the monks words. When she turned to wave for him to follow, his heart nearly stopped.

'A family.' He didn't even know how to feel about that. It simultaneously thrilled him and terrified him. He was just getting used to the idea that he wasn't alone anymore... he shook his head, he was getting ahead of himself. After all it's just a few kind words from an old man.

Turning to bow goodbye he looked around but couldn't spot the monk anywhere. A bit spooked, he hurried up to join Jan Di.

* * *

'Tomorrow I'm starting at the clinic! I wonder if I can really help Ji Hoo and his grandfather reconcile. I hope I can...oh for heaven sake... when was the last time I slept in my own bed? How many days in a row is this?' Jan Di's mind wandered all over the place as she climbed into Ji Hoo's bed to join him.

"What are you thinking about my otter?"

She furrowed her brow, unsure if she wanted to share ALL that was really on her mind. "I barely sleep in my own bed anymore, I think in the last week I've only slept in it two nights?"

"That would the Wednesday and Thursday past."

She looked at him curiously, "so you keep track of these things?"

Ji Hoo thought for a moment before answering. "I don't know if I'm supposed to say yes or no to that." he said with the same dazzling grin that always made Jan Di weak in the knees.

"But," he continued, wrapping his arm around her and pressing her back into his bare chest, "I prefer keeping track of the times you stay here."

He moved her hair aside and kissed the back of her neck gently, taking care not to press too hard this time. The wildness of last night certainly was amazing, and ever so sexy, but it wouldn't do for either of them to go to school like that. She'd probably get in trouble and he wouldn't hear the end of it from the F2.

She enjoyed what he was doing immensely but, no matter what she did, her mind didn't seem to want to shut off. Maybe she was feeling guilty that she was starting at the clinic and she hadn't mentioned it to Ji Hoo yet. It wasn't volunteer either, she would be paid, not a lot... but still.

"Goodnight my Wonder Girl." he said drowsily.

Taking his hand in hers she pulled his arm in closer. "Goodnight Ji Hoo."

* * *

An hour later...

"Darn... darn it... darn it... darn it." the athletic girl mumbled to herself. Why couldn't she fall asleep! She was comfortable, she was warm, she was with Ji Hoo. What was going on.

'Stupid brain shut off!'

She was trying very hard not to wake him but was growing restless. Maybe she could slink out from under his hold and get a drink of water from the kitchen...

Slowly she loosened her hold on his hand until she could move. Lifting her arm, she tried to pick his up as well so she could scoot out. She didn't expect it to be so heavy though.

Trying to hold his wrist gently so she could get out from under him she almost made it but, just as she was about to put his arm back down, she looked up to see a wide awake and amused Ji Hoo staring back at her.

"Anything you want to tell me otter?" he asked nonchalantly.

Still holding his wrist up she fumbled for an answer. "I'm just... I..."

"You're not running off I hope."

It took a second before she got he was joking with her, but by then she'd already blathered on about how she couldn't sleep and didn't mean to wake him.

"I may as well join you then."

Trailing after him into the kitchen he started to make some honey tea for the two of them. Since it was her fault he was up Jan Di insisted she do it instead and, kicking him out of his own kitchen, he had to content himself with waiting on the couch until she brought in the tray.

He cast his eyes around the very sparse room, thinking of how he didn't much like it much anymore. 'It's too... empty.'

Quickly, he worked out what he wanted to change and made a mental note to speak to someone about it tomorrow. By the time Jan Di came in he was sitting comfortably on the couch, playing his guitar and picking out a familiar melody that they both found soothing.

Jan Di loved to hear him play and before long they were laying down, the guitar pushed aside, as they slumbered together in comfort.

* * *

If only he'd gotten there a bit earlier. Maybe then he could have prevented all this.

One of the bartenders in the VIP area had given the Don Juan a call to let him know he needed to come get Yi Jeong. He planned to give that guy a raise.

His best friend had decided, for whatever reason today, that he would get himself properly hammered. The bartender said he'd been there since opening so that wold be five hours now.

Somehow, between that phone call and his arrival, the So heir had managed to get himself into more trouble.

Knocking away Yi Jeong's attackers Woo Bin kicked one down to the ground and went to choke the next man in line.

His girlfriend looked on from behind the group of men. She'd rarely seen this side of him, when he became Prince Song, and was finding it very sexy.

'I'm getting all flustered, okay calm down that's not why we're here.' the Russian girl thought fanning herself a bit.

Seeing any danger had passed, and Woo Bin had it well in hand, she went to the famed potters side.

"Yi Jeong, why did you have to drink so much. Are you alright? That's a stupid question, of course you're not alright."

"Do you even know what you've done!" Woo Bin bellowed in fury. Turning back to the auburn haired man she watched as he punched out one of the guys.

"Enough, let the others finish them off, he needs to get to a hospital."

Snapping his fingers two of his men went to finish the job and the other helped him put Yi Jeong on his back so he could carry him out.

Yulina followed behind in Yi Jeong's car, trying hard NOT to think about all that had likely occurred within.

'Ew...ew...ew.'

Another hospital, another waiting room, another doctor, another hallway. It was all the same.

' _ **I hate hospitals.**_ ' Yulina thought as she listened to the doctor tell Yi Jeong the bad news. He was trying to hold it together but somehow the sight of him trying to be strong made it all that much worse.

' _ **I really hate hospitals.**_ '

* * *

AN:

Ah stupid, stupid Yi Jeong. If he'd just accepted Ga Eul the first time right? Oh well he has a few lessons to learn first.

I know there are rather a few more kinky scenes in this one, enjoy. Actually I got to use some ideas I'd been saving since Macau, like WooLina and the sex toys.

Anyway as always I'm a terrible proofreader, feel free to tell me where I screwed up and I will fix it.

Also if you review I'll send you cat pictures, my fat boy Wolfie AKA Señor Purrsalot, is right here living up to his name. If that doesn't suit your whims then I promise you ice cream and I'll even wear a bowler hat... I look good in hats.

Joking aside, I really love to receive reviews. So if it's not too much trouble send me a line, tell me what you like or don't like or want to see more of.

 **In our next chapter**

Life after pottery - a Yi Jeong story

Life after pottery part 2 - how low can I sink - a Yi Jeong story

Jan Di gets even more bad news straining her relationship with Ji Hoo

Last but not least shout out to my fellow JanHoo'ers - ah you know who you are...

XOXO


	16. Chapter 16

Hello again! Thank you for continuing to read my story, Seoul's Dawning. It's the sequel to Macau at Night and if you haven't had the chance to do so I recommend going back and reading that one first. Things will make much more sense that way.

We are picking up a day or two after our last chapter ended with Yi Jeong out of the hospital.

This is a Yi Jeong heavy chapter as he starts his crash and burn... and there is a lemon...

Don't worry about the languages this time, we're all in Korean

Our main couples this time are SoEul, JanHoo and a bit of whatever JunPyo/JK is. WooLina's taking the day off. They're probably too busy playing with sex toys.

So without further ado...

3

2

1

Hello Seoul!

* * *

He'd lost track of long he'd been sitting there. All he knew is that the sun wasn't yet up when he arrived and now it was starting to set, casting long shadows across the room. Although he could barely keep his eyes open, he couldn't fall sleep.

When he slept he dreamt. When he dreamt he had hope. There was no point in hope.

A comminuted fracture they said. One of his fingers was shattered and two others were broken. He had to wear a cast and had a surgery consultation scheduled in a few days. It was all a waste though. The doctor told him he'd probably need pins, possibly more. What kind of potter could he be with metal in his fingers?

Staring hard at the potters wheel, as if it could give him some answers, he barely noticed when Jun Pyo came in. The taller man startled him when he grabbed his arm without a word. He'd been daydreaming about Eun Jae again, wishing he could turn back time and fix his mistakes.

Sighing he offered the Shin-Hwa heir a seat and went to prepare tea for the two of them.

"Woo Bin told me you'd be here. What happened?" Jun Pyo said concerned.

"It's all over." came the reply in monotone.

"For real? Did the doctors say that?"

"They didn't have to. A swimmer who hurts her shoulder has to stop swimming, a potter who ruins his hand has to give up spinning."

"What do you mean, are you talking about Guem Jan Di?"

Rolling his eyes at his friend's obtuseness Yi Jeong's sharp reply was biting, "Do we know any other swimmers?".

Irate the Shin-Hwa heir grabbed the Casanova threateningly, "Tell me straight, what do you mean her shoulder's wrecked? Ji Hoo said something similar in Macau."

Brushing off Jun Pyo's hold on his shirt Yi Jeong stared lifelessly into the distance, "I realize now you knew what you were doing in Macau. People like us can't have anything to do with things like innocence or love, we taint everything we touch."

"Stop this and tell me straight!" he bellowed, clutching at his hair in frustration.

"Do you remember when Jan Di got hit by that chair in your place? When she found out she could never swim again, do you know how much she cried?"

"Is that.. for real?" he replied, in shock.

"No matter how much of a tantrum you throw it all ends the same. People like us always end up hurting the women we love."

Jun Pyo searched his mind for a rebuttal, something he could say to prove Yi Jeong wrong. He didn't want to believe his words but with a sinking realization, it occurred to him that the melancholy man might just be right.

* * *

She'd been in a funk, ever since Yi Jeong's harsh words she hadn't been herself. Ga Eul even took a day off of work just so she could avoid Jan Di as she knew she wouldn't be able to hide her feelings from her best friend. Days went by in a blur and before she realized it she found herself walking into the pottery studio for another lesson with Eun Jae.

'This isn't for him, this is for me.' she told herself but her mind kept drifting off to images of their last 'not date'. Their time in the skating rink, their laughter, and the way he helped her when she fell. How stupid could she have been, of course it was just an act.

"Please pay attention to the details." the teacher said going around the room to each student individually.

"Okay ladies, that's it for today thank you very much." Bowing politely Eun Jae waited for each student to leave before turning back to Ga Eul, she hadn't even started the project.

Sitting down at her stool she took in the glazed look on the girl in front of her's face.

"Have you confessed your feelings?"

Embarrassed by her inattention in class the porridge shop girl apologized. "I tried, he's totally different from me." she said with a deep sigh.

With a knowing smile Eun Jae continued, "The thing is, love cannot be achieved through patience, if you want love you have to search for it. You can't hide it away in fear."

With a little smile she took her teacher's words into consideration. "Anyway," she began trying to change the topic, "why did you and your lover break up?"

Cryptically she replied, "I wanted to stay at his side, but I got greedy, I wanted more."

"Did YOU ever confess?"

"... I wonder... if I did really..." she said a bit wistfully. "Anyway, if you don't want to end up filled with regret, you can't give up."

* * *

In the last few days Song Woo Bin had to collect Yi Jeong from the Boom Bar twice. Each time he was falling over drunk and would pass out almost as soon as he was in the older man's car. It was heartbreaking to watch his childhood friend fall apart like this but Yi Jeong appeared to be determined to drown himself in alcohol and women until he was unrecognizable.

Woo Bin had gotten them all together for a day of skeet shooting to get the Casanova out and doing SOMETHING, yet even that went awry when he turned up still drunk from the night before.

Yulina and him had talked about it several times, even arguing once over whether he was enabling his alcoholism by constantly going to collect him. Perhaps he was, but he couldn't abandon him. Yi Jeong of course didn't listen, pretending nothing was wrong and he was happy with the way things had turned out.

Not being able to help killed the Don Juan as his best friend became more and more consumed by the twin evils of self-pity and regret. Nothing he did made any difference and he wasn't sure there WAS anything HE could do to stop his down slide. That's when he decided to get Ga Eul involved. Sure, maybe it was manipulative to play upon her feelings for the So heir, but there wasn't time to wait for her to come around to his way of thinking.

Besides, he owed Yi Jeong.

* * *

"It's going to happen, you will get better." Woo Bin said, taking a sip of beer.

Yi Jeong knew he was just trying to make him feel better, but he didn't want his pity. "What does it matter if I don't. So a few bowls don't get made. It's not going to change who I am is it? I'm still going to be like this, a womanizer."

"...why are you being like this?"

The Casanova ignored his question, and was about to have another drink, when his phone rang.

"Who is this?"

"Young Master? Your mother, she's had another episode. She's at the hospital again, and she's asking for you Young Master."

"Just tell her I'm busy." he sighed and, ending the call he grabbed his coat to leave.

"Where are you going?" Woo Bin asked, trying to stop him.

A dark look crossed the So heir's face as he stared at his best friend. "If you don't want to see me go crazy then leave, don't watch."

* * *

A black car pulled up outside the porridge shop as Ga Eul locked up for the night. Ignoring the vehicle she started to walk home when a familiar man came out and approached her.

"Ga Eul, you said you want to go on a date with me, right? Is that offer still good?"

Flattered but confused Ga Eul smiled back and accepted his invitation.

She hadn't really known what to expect, but it most certainly wasn't this. This Yi Jeong was nothing like the man who'd taken her out in the past. He didn't look at or speak to her, instead choosing to smile and wave at every woman who walked past. Two leggy woman joined them a few minutes later and immediately slid over to press their bodies as close as they could against the Casanova.

Feeling decidedly awkward she considered leaving, doubting he'd particularly notice. She didn't know what game he was playing at, but he was clearly not himself. After a few minutes of enduring snide looks and giggles, clearly directed at her from the three of them, she'd had enough.

One quick trip to the restroom to freshen up later and she was ready to leave. Luck wasn't on her side tonight though, and before she could take more than a few steps Yi Jeong was there.

"If you were just going to leave why did you bother asking me out?" he said in jest. Leaning close he whispered, "I have one more highlight for you." and then, taking her hand, dragged her out of the club.

* * *

Sitting meekly at the table next to Yi Jeong she was introduced to his father. He was clearly in the middle of his meal and hadn't expected them. The restaurant was much fancier than any she'd been in before, and she felt all the more awkward as she knew she was woefully under dressed.

She was trying very hard to be there for the So heir. The Don Juan had pleaded with her just yesterday to not give up and hadn't Eun Jae said the same thing? So here she was, allowing him to drag her all over the place and ridicule her. He was hurting, that was no secret, so she tried to excuse some of his ungentlemanly behavior. She just had to keep reminding herself that this wasn't really him.

Yi Jeong's father greeted them warmly and even ordered them both something to eat. She hadn't heard much about him but from what she knew Yi Jeong hated the man. So why did he bring her to meet him?

"Ga Eul is it?"

Nodding nervously she shifted her eyes to the side to see the Casanova's reaction to his father speaking to her but she couldn't read his face.

"Please eat, the food is excellent."

Smiling politely she merely said "Thank you."

"It seems that you like Ga Eul." Yi Jeong said with an amused voice.

"Of course, how can I not like a cute young lady like her." he replied charmingly.

A bitter smile formed on the So heir's face, "I guess I'm just like you after all. My mother is in the hospital but her son, he's out on a date instead of being there. You don't even care whether she lives or dies?"

The polite smile the porridge shop girl had tried to carry with her fell instantly. 'What is he talking about?'

"We're here dining on fois gras with a young woman, I guess this is what they mean when they say you can't hide your bloodline."

The older man knew his son didn't come over to just introduce his date, he wanted to embarrass him, but he was refined enough to not rise to the challenge.

"Let's discuss family matters some other time." he said delicately.

That appeared to be the wrong thing to say and So Yi Jeong's behavior started to become manic. "Oh, so then what shall we talk about?"

Ga Eul jumped in surprise when Yi Jeong took her hand, but the words out of his mouth made her more than surprised...

"You appear to have taken a liking to this young lady, shall I lend her to you?"

"Yi Jeong-Sunbae." she said in a hushed voice.

"Why are you acting so proper, isn't she about the same age as your last girlfriend?" Seeing he had his father seething he pushed it a bit further and with satisfaction in his voice went on, "What do you say Ga Eul? Is my father okay for you?"

In that moment the last ounce of kindness and patience she had for him died. Smacking his hand away from hers she got up and, grabbing a tall glass of water, threw it in Yi Jeong's face.

"Excuse me." she said politely to his father before bowing and leaving in a storm.

With a smirk of amusement the older man looked at his son. He had very much deserved that and more; in fact he liked what Ga Eul had done. She had enough sense to stand up for herself when she was being used, which was more than many of the women in his acquaintance had.

The Casanova hadn't moved and the shock of the moment was still evident. Shaking in embarrassment and impotent fury he wasn't even sure how to respond.

"Tonight it was you who pushed things too far my son." Carefully folding his napkin his father rose and walked out, leaving Yi Jeong entirely alone.

* * *

Jan Di arrived home from work only to find their apartment in complete disarray and several suitcases already packed.

"Omma, what's going on?" the Wonder Girl asked nervously, taking in the dour expressions on each of them.

With a deep sigh, her mother replied "Jan Di, please sit down. We have an important announcement to make."

"What kind of announcement?" she said in a small voice.

Unable to look his daughter in the eye her father explained, "Jan Di, my daughter, listen well to me..."

Anger flared in Jan Di's eyes, "What now, are you in trouble again?"

"It's not always me who gets into trouble... although this time you're right. So we have made a decision, early tomorrow morning we will head down to live with your uncle."

"What?"

"It.. it's difficult right now, there isn't much hope for us here in Seoul." her mother said, shaking her head sorrowfully. "We're going to head down to work on the fishing boats, it will cost us almost nothing to live there so we can send you money."

"But... what about Kang-san and me?"

"Kang-san will come with us but YOU, you must stay here and go to school. Guem Jan Di take good care of yourself."

In shock at what she was hearing Jan Di tried to laugh it off, "Mom, Dad you aren't serious?"

"I'm sorry Jan Di." her father whispered and then, losing his composure, he began to cry.

* * *

Ever since his discussion with Yi Jeong, Jun Pyo had been trying to avoid both Jan Di and Jae-Kyung. Since the former was still also actively trying to avoid him as well that was going well, but the latter was not.

She'd turned up in his room yesterday morning to wake him. He was NOT a morning person.

"Jun, time to get up!" she called to him, as she leapt onto his bed like a hyper toddler.

Disturbed by the bouncing and noise the Shin-Hwa heir hid his head under his pillow, but the enthusiastic girl was not to be deterred so easily.

Crawling over to him she picked up one of the other pillows from the bed and started thwacking him as hard as she could.

"Up up up." she cried, only hitting him harder when he rolled to his other side.

Continuing to hit him she trailed after him as he moved further and further to the right of the bed. A wide grin of amusement lit up her face when the idea came to her, and in one swift movement she pushed her fiance off his bed.

Laughing wholeheartedly at his indignant shouts, she leaned over the edge to look down on him as he sulked on the floor.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're cute when you're angry." Jae-Kyung asked teasingly.

"Of course I'm cute when I'm angry, I'm always cute."

The two of them stared at each other for a long moment as if there was something to say that neither of them could speak of.

"Come on, get ready." the heiress finally said, "You're going to take me out today."

Still moving a bit slowly from his interrupted sleep, Jun Pyo scoffed at her words. Walking over to his door he opened it and gestured for her to leave.

"I am doing no such thing." he said sternly.

"Yes you are."

"Wanna bet on it?" he laughed. Deciding to ignore her until she went away, he went over to finish up his game from last night.

"No problem... when I win you're taking me out." she said, picking up a second controller and resetting the game.

"HEY!" Jun Pyo shouted at her, infuriated by her messing with his game. "IF you win, you mean."

"Nope, when I win." she replied with a confident smile.

30 minutes later Jae-Kyung was reminding her fiance to dress warm, "we're going to Jindo Island." she chirped as she went downstairs to wait.

Lobbing the game controller across the room, Jun Pyo bemoaned his luck.

'Of course she's good at racing games.'

* * *

The Wonder Girl sat the next morning at work with Ga Eul. Normally she had the day off today but the long haired girl had switched shifts, saying she didn't have anything better to do anyway. Together they were going through the classified ads trying to find an affordable apartment for her.

Seoul was NOT known for it's affordable apartments.

"Ga Eul this is hopeless. Maybe I should have just gone with them." Jan Di said depressed. Crossing her arms, she hung her head in defeat.

"How can you say that? Look this one might work, why don't you call?" Her best friend pointed out another advertisement, circling it in red.

"As soon as they hear I'm in high school they hang up on me." she replied without looking up.

Ga Eul hated seeing the strong, confident girl looking so... defeated. "You can't give up now Jan Di-yah, something will come along... and until then you can just stay at mine."

Jan Di didn't doubt her sincerity and, even though she hadn't been formally invited, she was sure the Chu family would welcome her... but what then? She couldn't live with them forever, it was just delaying the inevitable. "... you know I can't burden you like that."

"Nonsense!" Ga Eul huffed to make her point, "in fact I'll be offended if you say no."

Unable to hold a such a stern expression on her face for long the porridge shop girl broke into a weak laugh, and gave her best friend a hug. It would work out, it had to after all.

The jingle of the door made them jump up and Jan Di pushed the paper aside to get it out of the way.

Seeing it fall to the floor the 'Master' came out to collect it, he'd been listening in on the girls' conversation and was curious. About to walk to the kitchen to talk to him and ask for an advance the Wonder Girl stopped short; the 'Master' was standing there swaying, looking even more peculiar than usual.

"Master? What is it? What do you see?" she whispered trying to be discrete.

"You will live in a pink room full of laughter, but it ends in tears."

Ga Eul, having taken the customers order, walked over to join them. "Master... you are aware you aren't really psychic, right?"

"Shhhhh." Jan Di shushed her, "Can you see? What's the rent on this place?"

* * *

'Another night another girl... or two' Yi Jeong mused as two new girls climbed either side of him. He'd taken a private room, where they wouldn't be disturbed, and the night was already promising. He knew neither of their names, in his head he just thought of them as Left and Right.

Left started first, reaching out to cup his cheek she pulled him to her. Somehow this only made Right jealous so she had to do the same. Back and forth they played with him, one unbuttoning his shirt, another caressing his chest.

He loved this club.

It didn't take long for them to work further down and with just a little encouragement he had them both reaching down to rub his groin. He hummed in pleasure as each competed for his attention and he welcomed them both. Undoing his belt Left pulled his zipper down while Right pulled his pants as far down as she could.

He loved this club.

Right was taking the lead in the competition as she was the first to reach under his boxers and touch him. Left didn't seem like she was giving up so easily though and the two of them alternated between rubbing his balls and jerking him off. Seeing the two of them were getting a bit feisty with the competition he chuckled.

"Girls don't fight, believe me there is enough of me to go around. But maybe there's something the two of you can do for me?"

Moments later Left and Right were naked down to their panties. He began by kissing Right and squeezing her breasts while Left reached around from behind him to rub his cock. Then they swapped.

He really loved this club.

He didn't want to cum too soon, he was enjoying himself too much, so he made them take a break that way he could finger them both. Turning around he knelt in between them and slid one hand down either of their panties. Both women were more than happy to allow him to touch them and he wondered if they'd allow a bit more.

Left climaxed quickly and her little cries and pants were outrageously arousing. He'd started giving her more attention and had shoved three fingers up her already but she seemed eager for more. Laying nearly horizontal she came with a high pitched squeal. Asking for more right away he was ready to comply when Right, who was not even mildly amused by the inattention, climbed into his lap. She was already naked, and quite wet, and as soon as he realized what she was going to do he pulled a condom out of his shirt pocket.

He loved this club so much.

Still fingering Left, he watched Right slide the condom down over his hardness and mount him. He let her set the pace and enjoyed watching as she rose and fell on him. Groaning a little as she thrust forward particularly hard, he felt nothing but pleasure. There were no thoughts of Eun Jae, his brother, their engagement or Ga Eul. It was just him and his cock, and the two girls desperate to please him.

Left started complaining, asking for more, and he just had to give her what she wanted. Pushing Right aside, he let Left mount him too and she wrapped her legs around him. He panted hard, twisting her nipples as he went and he moaned in pleasure when Left suggested shifting position.

Getting down on all fours Left invited him to enter her from behind, how could he say no? Lining his cock up he pushed slowly inside, allowing the tightness to adjust to his size. It'd been a while since he'd had anal sex and he was going to take his time to enjoy it.

That is, if Right could just stop complaining. Grabbing Right to him he made her sit on Lefts back facing him. Once in place he cupped her ass and stood her up in front of him. She jumped and ooh'ed when his tongue licked her folds and she instantly twitched when he flicked her clit. Burying his face in her body he sucked hard on the little nub of pleasure, his tongue lapping as her juices overflowed. 'Not complaining now...'

He was enjoying himself immensely and continued to eat out one girl, while holding the other's hips in his hands and shoving his cock into her. THIS is who he was. Someone who took what they wanted, manipulating if necessary but ALWAYS coming out on top. Speaking of cumming...

Right threw herself at him, throwing her legs around his shoulders, when her orgasm took over and he clutched at her breasts squeezing them as she came hard in his mouth. She was quite loud but he couldn't care less, let everyone here know what he was doing, he was So Yi Jeong, Korea's most famous Casanova.

Finally having made both of them cum once it was his turn.

Right laid down next to them, spent from her own orgasm she watched as Yi Jeong slid back and forth, pounding into the other girl's ass. She could see he was nearing his orgasm and wanted to participate too so she reached down feeling underneath the So Heir, until she found them. Cupping his balls in her hand, she squeezed, kneaded and rubbed them. Finally, leaning over his shoulder, she starting sloppily french kissing him.

His hands crushed Left's hips as he picked up the pace. Slapping her ass hard a few times as he thrust he readied himself, it was so close... he could feel it building.

'Just a little more.' he thought.

As great as what Right was doing, it was distracting him so he pulled her back and offered to do her next.

"Just watch. I want to watch you watch me cum." His words seem to have done the trick as she took a seat nearby and watched him while fingering herself.

He really, really, really loved this club.

Seeing her slip her own fingers into her body and bring them out dripping wet, only to lick them off, gave him an added kick of passion and his thrusts became more urgent. Watching Right orgasm writhing and moaning on the floor was the last straw.

'Any second... any second...' he held his breath in anticipation, pounding away he slapping left's ass once more and then it happened. Stars exploded behind his eyes as a massive orgasm rocked his body. He trembled as the ecstasy overrode his senses, making him blind, deaf and mute, he was unable to do anything other than feel...

He really, really, really, REALLY loved this club.

* * *

Unsure about whether or not she should trust the landlord Jan Di dragged Ga Eul to view the apartment with her. It was within her price range, just about. She had a bit saved up to use for a deposit and she would pay weekly. It wasn't much, just a studio on the top floor of a walk up. The cheapest room in the building, it didn't have a fridge or oven or even a bathroom door for that matter. Yet it wasn't like she had many options, so she took it.

It was depressing to her how few possessions she really had. She had a mat for sleeping on, a small pillow, a blanket, a few books, a desk lamp, a laundry bag, a metal teapot, her clothes and the few items the F4 had gifted her in the past; all except the star and moon necklace that she'd lost at the hotel pool.

Her best friend was a saint; the two of them cleaned the apartment in no time and then settled down to a dinner of ramen. Fortunately the kitchen already had a few pots and pans, even though they weren't in good shape, they would do. She bought herself a couple of plates, bowls, glasses, tea cups and a small silverware set. Just enough for her and a guest. It was a bit of a splurge, buying two sets, but she didn't want to be the kind of person who didn't have a spare cup when a guest came over.

After skillfully avoiding the subject all throughout dinner Jan Di was finally able to get Ga Eul to open up about what had happened with Yi Jeong. Shocked, she was proud of her friend for standing up for herself.

"He's lucky you are SO much nicer than me, I would have punched him back in the club." Jan Di laughed.

She was always able to make Ga Eul smile and the porridge shop girl was surprised by how little it seemed to upset her now.

"I think I'm over Yi Jeong-Sunbae. He set out to hurt me that night, I know that was what he was trying to do. Well... I refuse to let him! I deserve better."

"Of course you do!"

Bumping her best friend in the shoulder the long haired girl smiled, "and when I find the right man... I'm going to confess and tell him how I feel, because I must try my best so I won't have any regrets."

Quietly Jan Di nodded, "DO you have regrets about him?"

"Only that I didn't throw two glasses of water in his face!"

Shrieking with laughter the two girls finished their meager dinner and chatting until it was getting dark. Taking the bus home Ga Eul let her thoughts wander back to Jan Di's question, did she have any regrets?

She didn't want to have any, she had tried hadn't she? She'd certainly put up with a lot, and all he'd done was hurt her. He'd lashed out at her trying to push her away, and he'd succeeded; after all if that's what he wants why should she bother with him?

Groaning at herself, she remembered her conversation with Woo Bin.

FLASHBACK

Ga Eul was startled to see the Don Juan smiling at her when she walked into the porridge shop for her shift.

"Woo Bin-Sunbae? Is everything okay?"

Laughing he raised his hand offering her the seat opposite her. "Why do you always assume I come bearing bad news?"

"Well.. there has been a bit of a pattern..." she said, recalling the very few times he'd been to see her without the rest of them in tow.

"Touche" he replied. "Well then let's cut to it, I'm worried about Yi Jeong."

"As am I Sunbae."

"I'm glad to hear it. Maybe with a girl like you by his side he has a chance."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that. Yi Jeong needs help right now. He needs someone who can stick by him, until he gets through what he's dealing with. Someone who actually likes being around him for more than his money, fame or looks. I believe that's you isn't it?"

"Ah, well I certainly will help him if I can... but am I really the right person for this?"

"You like him?"

Blushing she turned away.

"I'll take that as a yes." he chuckled, "Do you care that he's F4?"

"No of course not, you know that."

"Indeed I do." Leaning forward he made sure he had her full attention before continuing, "So all that remains is whether or not you are willing to stick by him. He's in a bad place right now and it won't be easy, but you will try won't you?"

Furrowing her brows Ga Eul knew she couldn't say no to his request. "I'm not sure I understand completely what you expect of me, but I won't give up on him. Yi Jeong-Sunbae can get through this."

Getting up to go Woo Bin patted her on the shoulder a few times. "I'm glad to hear you say that. Now just make sure he never knows we had this conversation, okay?"

END FLASHBACK

'I'm sorry Woo Bin-Sunbae, I tried...'

* * *

Today was going to be a coffee day. She'd slept poorly the night before after seeing Ga Eul off. The mat was hardly comfortable, but really it was the fact she was alone. She'd never been completely alone like this before. She'd always had someone nearby, whether her parents, brother, friends or Ji Hoo.

Laying there staring at a crack on the ceiling, that looked suspiciously like it was getting bigger, she wondered if this was a bit like what Ji Hoo felt. Then again he'd always had the F4 and... her...

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she got ready to go, she had papers to deliver this morning before she could go out. Ji Hoo had texted her and they'd agreed to meet at Gwanghwamun Square, where in the evening there was a Lotus Lantern Festival.

A long morning of walking awaited her but she was never one to be afraid of a little hard work. Smiling to herself, when she finished her deliveries with time to spare, she carried two left over half-pints of milk up the stairs. She was about to unlock her door when a shout, a shout from the last person she expected to see, startled her.

"Gu Jun Pyo?"

* * *

Secretary Park had given him the file when he got up in the morning. Jun Pyo made sure to wake early today, just in case that monkey was around again.

The photos it contained were from his constant surveillance. He'd instructed his staff to monitor Jan Di at all times, although as of late he'd let up a bit, letting her and Ji Hoo have their privacy. He'd seen quite enough of them together and didn't need pictures to boot.

Rifling through the images he was surprised by what he found and immediately left to find out if it was true. Imagine his shock when he found out it was worse than that. Not only was she living in a hovel, she was living there alone, her parents had abandoned her!

The Great Gu Jun Pyo wouldn't stand for that!

A wad of cash and a few choice words were all it took for the tenant across the hall from Jan Di to immediately vacate, and two phone calls later he was moved in. The timing was perfect, his mother was away for the week and who knew where Jae-Kyung was.

All too pleased with his own cleverness he waited for Jan Di to come back and when he spotted her adorable face he couldn't help but cry out to her.

"I'll have one milk!" he teased. Enjoying the shocked look she gave him he threw her a coin, which somehow she managed to catch.

"Gu Jun Pyo?"

"Hurry up, I don't have all day." he called out.

"What are you doing here?"

Pretending to be taken aback, he dodged her real question. "What do you mean? Why can't I be at my own place?"

"Your own place?" Jan Di replied suspiciously.

"Yeah, I moved in here today." he said as casually as possible.

Gaping she could barely reply, "Wh- wh- why would you do that?"

With a smile he gestured for her to join him and led her into his new apartment. It was bigger than hers, having a private bedroom, but otherwise the same.

"I'm considering it an experiment in independence. Preparation for the future." he boasted.

"Why would you need to do that?" she asked incredulously, already growing irritated with him for 'playing poor'*.

"Don't you watch TV? The hero always has to brave dangers so he can toughen up."

"And you consider yourself the hero?"

Overlooking her implication he continued on, "This is my training."

"Well I hope you can train quickly and move on." she said sharply.

Sitting down at his desk he spun the chair around once, before a new idea came to him. "Hey, you know you don't have to study alone, you can come over and join me."

"I'm a bit busy." With a fake smile she bit back what she really wanted to say.

Jan Di stared at him and an awkward silence fell on the two of them. Trying to ignore her hostility he held his hand out to her.

"What is it?"

"We're neighbors now, we should be friends. If you ever have a problem I can help."

"Can I reject your help?" she replied harshly, smacking his hand away.

He hadn't been expecting a warm reception but he was unprepared for her animosity. Did she truly hate him that much now? Could they not even be friends anymore?

* * *

'Why am I always late!' Jan Di thought as she chastised herself. 'That stupid Gu Jun Pyo, what kind of game is he playing. Does he think I enjoy having to live there? Friends! HA! So now he wants to be friends with a stain does he?'

They'd agreed to meet at the statue of Haetae and as she ran up she could see him waiting in the distance.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I got held up." she said lamely, not wanting to explain everything at the moment.

Crossing his arms Ji Hoo thought of the dozens of ways he could tease her but, as amusing as it might be to do so, all he really wanted was to hold her. He was feeling a bit Jan Di deprived at the moment, when he'd asked her if she wanted to do anything the last couple of days she'd said she was too busy, but happily today was Sunday - the day they always reserved for each other.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder he steered her away from the entrance and around the plaza. "I'll forgive you this time my otter." he replied giving her a quick peck on her cheek.

As much as the laundry girl would have loved to unload her burdens and share her problems with Ji Hoo, she forced herself not to. She knew if she did he would feel compelled to try to fix everything for her and her family. Charity was something she could never accept, even if it was given out of love.

NO! Her father had gotten their family in this mess and it would be up to him to get them out. Until then she'd do her part by working, studying and keeping her mouth shut.

* * *

Ji Hoo took his girlfriend over to see the performers on the stage. Grabbing a quick snack on the way, the two of them blanched at the feats of the tightrope walkers and acrobats.

"I think I'm getting a fear of heights just from watching them." Jan Di said as she peered out from between her fingers.

After the acrobats a group of young children came out to perform a traditional dance and they marveled at their talent. Taking their leave shortly afterwards they went to a booth where a group of volunteers guided them in making their own lotus lanterns. She felt that hers was a bit askew but Ji Hoo called it perfect.

Pleased with their work in the end, the Wonder Girl tried to convince Ji Hoo to get his face painted as a laugh but had to settle for getting henna done on the back of her hand instead.

"It looks beautiful." she commented to the petite older woman as she put on one last finishing touch. With a reminder to let it dry overnight before washing her hand they bowed and went over to listen to the Samul nori ensemble.

When it got late enough they settled down to watch the mini-parade and marveled as the floats went down the street. Wrapping Jan Di in his arms he leaned his chin on her shoulder as an assortment of glowing elephants, cats, and dragons went down the street accompanied by Buddhist monks. Content, they sat that way all through the parade leaving before the dance party started.

Already nine at night they wandered around a bit more but Jan Di was just delaying the inevitable. She hadn't told Ji Hoo about her move and now for the life of her she didn't know how to. How could she explain that everything was okay, when really it wasn't?

"I've had a wonderful night Ji Hoo-yah." she said wistfully, walking hand in hand as they approached his bike.

Kissing her gently on the lips he slowly pulled back and looked into her eyes. "It doesn't have to end yet."

A fierce blush crept up her face at his words and the coy smile he gave her spoke more than words ever could. Leaning down he raised her chin; he loved her blush and tenderly kissed her rosy cheeks.

His soft kisses worked like magic and her bashfulness fell away with ease as she tangled her fingers in his silky hair. Sighing in contentment Jan Di looked into his eyes feeling mesmerized, then feeling the magnetic pull of his lips she fluttered them shut.

Frantically her phone began buzzing and text after text came streaming in disturbing them. The Wonder Girl tried to ignore it and focus on the man before her, but the messages just wouldn't stop.

"It's fine, it's fine, you should answer that." the golden boy said with a chuckle, allowing her the space to answer. Sitting on his bike he waited for her to sort it out.

'Where are you?'

'Do you know what time it is?'

'Are you going to be out all night?'

'Don't you have school in the morning?'

'What kind of woman stays out this late?'

That last one made her blood boil and she quickly rang him back. "Gu Jun Pyo! How dare you!"

Ji Hoo watched as Jan Di proceeded on in the same fashion and he cringed inwardly, glad he wasn't on the receiving end of one of her rants.

"I apologize for that Ji Hoo-yah." she said with a little bow. "I don't know who he thinks he is."

"Mmm" he murmured pulling her close, "I know exactly who he thinks he is."

"Well he's wrong." she said standing on her toes to look him in the eye. Three quick kisses later she was reluctantly pulling away.

"I don't think I can tonight Ji Hoo-yah." she pouted adorably. "I've still have to cram a bit more before first period and I don't have a uniform at yours anymore."

"Hmm... well then maybe I can stay at yours."

Jan Di's eyes widened and she wasn't sure whether he was joking or not.

"Um.. Um..."

Taken aback by her reaction the golden boy studied her closely, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable my otter."

"It's not that!" she said unconvincingly waving her hands in front of her. "It's just... tonight's not a good night."

"It's alright, another time then. Shall we go?"

As much as she loved those small moments with Ji Hoo, when she could forget about everything and just focus on the wind speeding by, she couldn't accept.

Confused by her behavior the golden boy followed her to the bus stop and tailed her as she headed home. Except she didn't go home, instead he watched her enter an unfamiliar building. Finding this all very mysterious he followed along, a few paces behind, until she came to a landing and took out a set of keys he'd never seen before.

Thinking that the noise of her fumbling with the keys must have disturbed her neighbor, Ji Hoo felt sick when he saw who that neighbor was. It was as if the world around him narrowed and all he could focus on was Gu Jun Pyo smiling down at Guem Jan Di. It didn't matter what they were talking about, he couldn't hear their words anyway. All he could hear was the pounding of heartbeat in his ears and the sound of his footsteps as he approached the landing.

"Guem Jan Di?" he whispered swallowing hard to stop himself from breaking down. "What's going on?" The look of shock she gave him at being discovered hurt and he could tell she was searching for the right words to explain herself. But before she could Jun Pyo spoke up.

"We're neighbors." The Shin-Hwa heir declared with a beaming smile as he wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Wha... what?" Pushing the curly haired idiot's arm off of her Jan Di shoved him away, pushing him back into his apartment and closing the door.

She licked her lips and worried her bottom lip in anxiety. Her boyfriend just stood there staring at her, his expression would appear blank to most people, but she wasn't most people.

She'd hurt him.

"Ji Hoo-yah... I... my parents, they left, and I... I moved in here... and... and I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" he asked in a whisper, "I don't understand."

Her eyes wandered around, unable to look directly at him, she felt like a deer in headlights. "I'm sorry for lying to you tonight, for keeping secrets. I just... I didn't want you to know yet."

For the first time he understood what Yuli-ssi meant when she said she wasn't mad, only disappointed. He wasn't angry with her, he couldn't bring himself to be, he was just hurt Jan Di hadn't told him the truth or trusted him enough to confide in him.

"I should go." he mumbled to himself and not waiting for a response, turned around and left.

She felt paralyzed by her fear, 'He must hate me! What he must think... and Jun Pyo living across the hall...'

Only when she heard the door slam closed below did she regain the ability to move. Racing down the steps, she had to catch up to him...she had to, before it was too late.

* * *

AN:

So what did you think? I told you YJ would crash... but he hasn't hit bottom... just yet. LOL that pun was SO not intended.

Okay SoEul'ers I know this wasn't the lemon you dreamt of but they're just not there yet. GE has done some very quick growing up, now YJ has to too.

I thought GE was very nice not slapping him in the show and although I considered it, I think it's something I will hold off on... for now...

Playing Poor - This is literally what it sounds like. When wealthier people decide to try living like how the imagine the poor do. Usually done out of arrogance and for pretentious purposes it is considered highly insulting as they treat poverty like a game.

"Common People" by Pulp is a great song that explains it best.

Go to YouTube dot com watch?v=yuTMWgOduFM

 **In our next chapter**

JanHoo fall out

Jae-Kyung finds out about JP's move... so does Madam Kang though...

JD receives some unexpected guests

YJ at long last finds rock bottom

* * *

I truly appreciate all of you for taking the time to read my story and if you have a moment send me a quick review. Tell me what you like, don't like or want to see more of!

As always, I am a terrible proofreader so if you see errors just let me know, it's not a big deal I will fix them.

JanHoo Forever!

XOXO


	17. Chapter 17

Hello again readers!

Thank you for your continuing interest in Seoul's Dawning, the sequel to Macau at Night.

Language wise: there's a touch of **English** but otherwise same as last time all in Korean.

We're at the second part of Yi Jeong's descent into darkness and look forward to hitting rock bottom this chapter.

I'm throwing in a few prequel touches and TONS of fluff, with a bit of lemon too.

Be warned, there is much brooding.

So without further ado:

3

2

1

Hello Seoul!

* * *

He'd gone to see Yi Jeong a few days ago, only to find him acting like a shadow of his former self. Wallowing in his misery, the potter confessed the truth about why Jan Di gave up swimming.

It was HIS fault.

She hurt herself trying to protect him and then they'd all hid the truth. Why though?

The Casanova said guys like them only ever hurt the women they loved. He knew Yi Jeong was referring to Jan Di but, who else was the So heir referring to? He'd never known him to show more than a passing interest in any woman in years.

It sickened him to see how disposable and interchangeable the F2 found women. He'd grown to ignore it though, he knew them well enough to know there was a lot of exaggeration and bravado in their stories. The women in their company were treated like toys, and they acted like little boys, when they grew bored with one toy they abandoned all interest in it. Always moving on to a new conquest, another story for them to tell, that is until Yulina turned up.

Woo Bin had taken an instant interest in the Russian girl but she just laughed him off. A terrible flirt she gave him back some of his own medicine by toying with him for the fun of it. It was amusing to witness the confident Don Juan get embarrassed so easily and actually have to try to win a girl's affections. It was a slow process but little by little he could see the change in his behavior, the Shin-Hwa heir supposed it was what they called growing up.

Jun Pyo considered how much he'd grown up as well. Ever since meeting Jan Di he'd re-evaluated his priorities in life and his values. Apart from the F4 and his sister he'd never let anyone see his real self. Now the person he actually was, versus the person he was expected to be, came out much more often and he owed it all to the laundry girl.

And how had he repaid her?

By allowing his mother to terrorize her family, in Macau he truly believed he was doing the best thing he could for her... for them. She'd promised to leave the Guem family alone if he broke off all contact with Jan Di. Although it hurt he agreed to her terms, and he would all over again... he'd do anything to protect her.

Had he given up on them?

It would appear he was TOO good an actor and, convinced by his performance, she'd run straight into the arms of his best friend! The bitterness of losing her to HIM was still a constant presence in his daily existence. He almost felt bad for Ji Hoo, after all he was just a rebound, one day Jan Di would realize that and come running back to him. In the meantime he'd wait for her.

Of course that made what he did with Jae-Kyung all the more awkward. Had he betrayed Jan Di and their love?

He'd felt decidedly uncomfortable around his fiance ever since they had sex. Although he didn't let it bother him at the time, he was unhappy learning she'd lost her virginity with another man. Dozens of thoughts raced through his head: who was he, did she enjoy it, how old were they, did she love him?

It was easier for him to avoid her all together, that way he didn't risk spilling out his insecurities. After all he was Gu Jun Pyo, he didn't have insecurities! Or at least he shouldn't. Insecurities were for the powerless and insignificant masses.

He'd been weak, that was all it was.

He'd felt bad for her, that was all it was.

Falling asleep to this mantra, he was almost able to convince himself it was true.

* * *

Yi Jeong awoke in cuffs, the rattle of them and pinch on his wrists was distinctively familiar, but he found it wasn't for the reason he hoped. It took him longer though to realize where he was. A jail cell, it was clearly a jail cell.

Trying to sit up, it felt like there was a jackhammer pounding away in his head. He allowed himself a moment of respite before attempting to figure out the circumstances surrounding where he was.

He was wearing a pair of large blue pajama pants, wait... where were his clothes?

"Ho ho, is pretty boy awake?" A caustic laugh filled the room and made him cringe. Unable to pull on his mask, the police officer laughed at the fear he saw in the So heir's eyes.

"You rich kids think you can do anything..." he grumbled at him. "Well what do you have to say for yourself now?"

"I think there's been a mistake officer..." Yi Jeong said, trying his best to smooth things over, "If I could just place a call I'm sure we can sort all this out."

"A phone call? What makes you think you deserve another phone call?"

"...another one?" the So heir asked. He'd had enough, what was going on?

"Better sit down and get comfortable, you're here until at least noon. I'll bring your breakfast."

"Wait! Just wait! What happened? How did I get here? Where is here?"

Walking over to pick up a metal tray, the officer seemed to Yi Jeong, to be enjoying his job a little TOO much.

"You're at Gangnam Police Station, we picked you up around 2 AM and as for what happened... you were arrested for public obscenity. Enjoy breakfast."

Uncuffing the Casanova, he walked away without a word leaving Yi Jeong alone.

* * *

Jan Di clutched at his sleeve willing him to stay. "Please let me explain." she begged.

Revving the engine of his motorcycle Ji Hoo considered speeding off. She was keeping secrets and he felt hurt; what possible excuse could she give him that would make it okay?

Would he be an idiot if he stayed, or a coward if he left?

With a great deal of effort to control his emotions, the golden boy killed the engine and turned to face Jan Di. He loved her too much to run away. "I thought we were past this." he whispered. "Didn't we agree to tell each other our problems?"

He was right, she didn't have any excuses for her behavior. "I know." she mumbled out.

"Then there's nothing more to say." he answered sadly.

"NO. I'm sorry Ji Hoo-yah, will you come upstairs? I'll explain everything." She clutched his sleeve tighter, afraid to let it slip from her hands. Her stupid pride, once again it had gotten her into trouble.

"Please. Don't leave me."

It was more than a plea for tonight, it was a plea for them and his heart leapt into his throat at the desperation in her voice. "I could never leave you my little otter." Ji Hoo said breathily.

Together they walked upstairs into Jan Di's new apartment hand in hand, and they wouldn't come out until morning.

* * *

"Phone!" shouted the Russian girl from the other room. "It's Yi Jeong-ah" she said, handing it to auburn haired man when he walked in to join her.

"Yeoboseyo!" he said joyfully. Cradling the phone against his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around Yulina and began trailing kisses along her neck.

Giggling as the light kisses tickled her, she looked up curious when Woo Bin became inattentive. She paled, confused by his expression; his mouth was open in shock, and he stood frozen, listening to whatever his best friend was saying.

" **Babe? What is it?"**

"Yi Jeong's been arrested."

* * *

'What could I have done to wind up arrested for public obscenity! The last thing I can remember is...'

Yi Jeong had a vague recollection of dancing, of grinding against... he didn't know who she was. Then what?

Looking at his nails he could see they were chipped and dirty. How did they get that way?

An image of red bricks flashed through his mind. Scratching against red bricks. A woman... 'oh no'... he was remembering.

"Okay, okay, it's fine." He said to himself, not noticing how he'd started to tremble. Sitting on the edge of the cot, he buried his face in his hands. Noon, he just had to wait until noon.

'Wait? What's happening at noon'

"Officer? Officer!"

* * *

She could be called many things: rude, insensitive, forthright, pushy, stubborn, determined, but the one thing she wasn't was obtuse... or a quitter. Jun Pyo was avoiding her. Every time she came over the house he just happened to be out and his phone was always off.

The heiress couldn't deny his behavior hurt her feelings. Everything she did she did for THEM, trying to make them work. If they were to be married, and the date was fast approaching, she wanted it to be for love. The engagement may have been pressed on them, but she didn't want the wedding to be.

With a deep breath of determination, she turned the shiny brass knob and opened the bedroom door. There he was, her fiance, slumbering away. He looked so peaceful she hesitated and instead of waking him right away, she climbed into bed next to him to watch him sleep.

"Just like a baby." she sighed and began stroking his hair. Would there be many moments like this when they were wed? She hoped so.

'Enough dreaming, time to go.'

Walking back towards the door, she turned about to face the bed and broke into a sprint. With a leap she bounced on the bed and didn't stop until he was awake.

"Jun time to get up!"

They would take her private helicopter to Jindo Island, she'd planned the entire day already. First they'd have brunch, then walk the landbridge. There was a parade, reenactments and even a performance of acrobatic dogs to see. She couldn't wait!

She might have to drag him all the way there kicking and screaming, but she was determined to show him how much fun they're married life could be.

* * *

The golden boy sat cross legged on the floor of Jan Di's new apartment watching his girlfriend bustle around the small kitchenette. She smiled nervously, and bringing out two cups of tea, sat down next to him. How to begin?

"Ji Hoo-yah"

"Jan Di-yah"

They began at the same time, making them both shift nervously. Swallowing hard, Jan Di took the initiative and tried again.

"I think I should go first... After work on Friday, when I got home, my parents... ah... they..." she couldn't bring herself to say it. They told her they were leaving, without her, bankrupt and in debt they were running away from the collectors that plagued them. How could she tell her boyfriend that? She was so ashamed. Unable to stop them, the tears fell rapidly interrupting her and making her gasp for breath.

"...they... my dad... he... he... he told me..."

She didn't get any further in her story, she didn't need to, he'd heard enough. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her to him and buried her tear stained face in his chest. Allowing her to cry for as long as she needed, he listened as bit by bit her story came out.

Softly he asked why she felt she needed to hide it from him, and the answer was just what he was expected. She was embarrassed to let him know how bad her family's situation was and felt ashamed of how poor she was. Rubbing her back to calm her he wished there was a way to help, but help was exactly what she didn't want.

"Jan Di-yah I don't doubt you, you're strength amazes me every day. You say you don't need my help and I believe you. You don't NEED it, but I want to give it."

"That's exactly why I didn't say anything, I can't accept. I can't become one of those women who relies on her boyfriend for everything."

"I don't imagine you will ever be that way my otter." he replied stroking her hair. "Tell me what I can do, I'm not talking about money, I mean surely there's something you need help with. Even if it's just the washing up, you know I'm much more useful than I look."

"Well... I suppose anything is possible..." she quipped wiping her eyes.

Laughing again the couple sat together and talked through the night.

"How exactly did Gu Jun Pyo become your neighbor though?" the golden boy asked, working to keep his voice neutral.

"I don't know how he found me, I came home this morning and there he was."

Ji Hoo thought hard on this, suspicious of his best friend's motives, it made him very insecure to have him living so close to Jan Di.

"Maybe I should see if there are any available units too."

"Nonsense, you can stay with me" she said automatically. A flicker of bashfulness made her blush but, actually, why not? She was always staying over at his, how was this any different? The man across the hall made it different actually, but she could deal with Gu Jun Pyo later.

Feeling in much better spirits, she put on her most serious face and stared hard at him. Waggling her finger she teased, "...and as payment for my generosity I will require five kisses."

"Five? The rates at this place are steep." he replied in mock indignation, putting his hands behind his head he stretched a bit.

"Take it up with the landlord."

* * *

When noon came around an officer, Yi Jeong had never seen before, came to get him. Pushed into the back of a police van he was told they were headed to the Prosecutors Office.

"You're one lucky guy, they're giving up their lunch hour just for you. Most guys would be waiting at least 24 hours before they get this far." Unsure but nodding at the officers words Yi Jeong sat down and allowed the officer to handcuff him again.

"Is this really necessary?" he asked, hoping to charm his way out of at least having to be restrained.

Laughing at his request, the officer sat down opposite him and tapped the roof to let the driver know they were ready to go.

"You tried to grab Officer Tang's breasts when she arrested you. She'd the daughter of our Superintendent, just be thankful she stopped you before you could otherwise... I don't think it would matter how much money you had, you wouldn't see the light of day for a long time."

The Casanova hated that the first thought through his brain was whether or not Officer Tang was attractive and he bit his tongue, silently cursing himself. He leaned back, resting his head against the side of the van as they drove off.

'I just hope the Prosecutor doesn't have a daughter too.' he laughed a little at his joke, but the levity it brought was short lived. There was a very real possibility he was in serious trouble. He needed to get in touch with his family's attorney, it would be the first thing he asked for when arrived.

"What's the Prosecutor like?" he said cautiously.

"Him? He's a strange one. He's very... well you'll see."

"Should I be worried?"

"Sorry I'm not a legal expert, I just help with the transfers."

* * *

Prince Song had worked all through the night contacting everyone he could think of. There were a few legal technicalities that made things messier. Like the fact Yi Jeong had tried to grope the arresting officer and was caught in a very compromising position with a woman who ran away before she could be identified. He knew the Casanova liked to take risks, hell they both did, but unlike his friend he'd never been CAUGHT getting a blow job in public.

A lot of favors were called in but the arrest report was sealed indefinitely, witnesses were paid for their silence, and editors threatened. He was sure no one would be stupid enough to defy the Song clan and run the story. The Commissioner was on the family payroll so he'd make the file vanish for them. All that was left was to get through the Prosecutor, pay a fine and get out.

Meeting his friend at the door, he instructed the officer to remove the cuffs and waved him away. Yi Jeong had clearly slept rough last night, but to be fair he'd seen him look worse.

"This a new fashion trend from Paris?" the Don Juan quipped pointing out his friend's attire.

"Milan." he replied smoothly. "Paris is gauche." In a lower voice he continued, "Woo Bin, I can barely remember what happened last night."

"Well around 2 AM you called me and told me you were in jail. The officer in charge said they wouldn't even consider letting you go until you sobered up. Everything should be fine though, this is the last step. I've taken care of everything else, no one will ever hear of it."

"I can't begin to thank you."

"Hey, none of that talk. Now let's get in there." Woo Bin patted him on the back, hoping to restore some of his friend's confidence.

"You're coming with me?"

"I'm your personal attorney, of course I am." Woo Bin said smiling and adjusting his cufflinks.

"You're my what?" Raising an eyebrow he turned back to look at the taller man.

"Just go along with it, I had to tell them that to get them to let me see you. Relax, I've done this before."

"When before?" Yi Jeong asked, a bit nervously, over his shoulder as they walked into the office together.

* * *

Jun Pyo could hear then talking through the thin walls, he couldn't really make out what they were saying but he heard two distinct voices.

"That lousy Yoon Ji Hoo turning up, spoiling my perfect plan. No, no this can still work." Going back to his little kitchen he was busy checking the shelves. He'd ordered his staff to stock them with everything he would need and had planned to cook dinner for him and Jan Di.

Groaning in frustration at the sound of pipes rattling below him, he stomped on the floor a few times to shut them up. Unfortunately that disturbed a cockroach that fled out from under the refrigerator. Fast as lightening he was up on the nearest chair calling for help.

When a concerned Jan Di came in a minute later, she found him cringing as the cockroach skittered under the table near him.

"It's there, it's there." he bellowed pointing below the table.

"What is it?"

"Right there, look it's huge!"

Jan Di watched half bemused, half annoyed as the great Gu Jun Pyo fled out the door at the sight of a cockroach. She knelt down near it, ignoring the gagging noises coming from the hallway.

"It's not even that big, look!" she said, picking it up with a piece of newspaper.

"Look! No way, get that horrid beast away from me."

The Wonder Girl rolled her eyes at her ex's theatrics. Is this what living next to him was going to be like?

"Gu Jun Pyo cockroaches are part of city life."

"Maybe for you!" he spat out.

"Yes for me, and loads of other people." Grabbing one of Jun Pyo's shoes, she squashed the bug and scraped the remains off onto the newspaper. "What are you doing here Jun Pyo?"

"What do you mean? I live here."

"Just that, WHY do you live here? This isn't you."

"Says who, it can be me if I want it to."

"Fine, be stubborn." she said walking away and handing him the bug smeared newspaper, "but next time you find a bug do what the rest of us do and just squash it."

* * *

Walking back into her apartment she quickly changed into a pair of warm pajamas and climbed onto the mat beside Ji Hoo.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything that fits you."

"I don't mind" he replied, allowing her to get settled down before covering them up with the blanket.

"I'm glad you're here." Jan Di whispered after resting her head on his chest. "This place feels a bit lonely."

"I'm glad I'm here too." he hummed relaxing and enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressed together. "Maybe we can take turns staying over at each other's places, that way neither of us has to be lonely."

Wrinkling her nose, she twitched it back and forth a few times as if considering his offer. He found the sight of it adorable and played along.

"I suppose that can be arranged." she said finally.

With an exaggerated sigh of relief he teased, "Glad to hear it..." Something kept catching his eye though, "Jan Di?"

"Mmm?"

"What's going on with that crack in the ceiling?"

Leaning up to look into his eyes she gasped, "you see it too!"

* * *

The Casanova walked away with a 2.5 million won fine and an order to receive psychological counseling. He nodded politely, apologizing and thanking the man for his leniency. The officer was right, that guy was quite strange. His office was filled with crystals, mandalas and small fountains so the sound of running water was everywhere. Maybe this guy found it relaxing, but it just made Yi Jeong feel like he needed to pee.

Woo Bin had talked his fine down from 5 million, but the guy had thrown in the counseling as a result. The So heir suspected the Prosecutor was more shrewd than he looked. Counseling, huh. At any rate he was glad it was over and he could go home. He desperately needed a shower and a nap in his own bed.

A thought popped into his head, where was his car in all this? He'd have to send someone out to locate it.

"Any chance I could get a lift home, it seems I've misplaced the Lotus."

"I'll send one of my guys out to find it. It's probably been impounded." Unsure how to say what needed to be said, Woo Bin tried to bring up the topic gently. "You gave me quite a scare when you told me you'd been arrested."

"Imagine my surprise..."

With a brief chuckle the Don Juan went on, "I've squashed the arrest report, and the press shouldn't get wind of it, but to be safe it's best to lay low for a few days."

"Mmm, most definitely..."

Trying to keep the potter talking, Woo Bin went on to chat about Yulina's upcoming birthday and his plans for a party. "Naturally there will be all of us and the girls, and we can Skype with Peter and Sana in America. She's going to be 20 so I want to do something special, but I think Paris is too much. Also Seo-Hyun's there and you know how much Yuli hates her, that could be awkward. What do you think?"

"... Ga Eul said she'd always wanted to go to Paris..." Yi Jeong mumbled to himself, staring out the window at the cars going past.

"Sorry what's that?" he asked back, waiting for their light to change.

"It's nothing of importance." The Casanova shook his head, why was he thinking about HER again.

* * *

What a mess she'd made of things today! First she'd overslept, being far too comfortable snuggled up with Ji Hoo to wake, the she'd spilled a half pint of milk - wasting good money. Ten minutes late to her first class the teacher made her wait out in the hall as punishment, "If you can't come on time don't come at all."

Well she might have been on time if it wasn't for her new neighbor. Did that man really know nothing? Ji Hoo and her had been just about to leave when an enormous delivery turned up.

"What's all this? I didn't order anything."

"Sign here."

"No wait, this, you have the wrong address. Oh no, I don't have time for this, Ji Hoo-yah I'll meet you for lunch?"

"That's fine, I need to go home first anyway."

Blushing Jan Di rubbed the back of her neck, "Yes of course."

With a little wink he left her amid a growing pile of boxes. 'Only Jan Di'.

The instant her boyfriend was gone, Jun Pyo was there boasting of his finds. "Hey what kind of student gets up so late?"

"You, did you do all this?" she said, shocked by the deliveries that were still piling up in her living room.

"Oh this, well I found this remarkable store. You should go there. I got 100 rolls of toilet paper for the price of 20. I can't use it all though, so I'm giving some of it away."

"Giving it away? Who asked you to do that?"

"No one has to ask me, that's the point of giving things away. Ya, keep them or don't, it doesn't matter to me." he said with a cross look that clearly showed it did very much matter to him that she accepted.

The sound of his stomach rumbling interrupted them, and Jan Di turned away from him rolling her eyes at his inability to even make himself breakfast.

"Do you want something to eat Gu Jun Pyo?" she offered in an unenthusiastic voice. 'Am I going to be stuck babysitting this man the entire time I live here?'

Perking up at the thought of getting to have some of his ex's cooking, he tried to hide his excitement, "I'll share with you if you like."

They sat opposite each other eating in silence, but it wasn't the comfortable kind she felt around Ji Hoo. It was the kind where you're waiting for a powder keg to explode.

Jan Di chewed thoughtfully considering what she could say that wouldn't turn into a fight. "I didn't get a chance to properly thank you for rescuing me at the hotel. Thank you Gu Jun Pyo."

Her sincerity flustered him and, with a little smile, he looked away from her. "You're welcome."

"...you said you learned to swim?"

"That's right."

"When... why did you decide now to learn?"

"... after New Caledonia I started taking lessons..." blushing fiercely, it was uncomfortable for him to admit he did it for her. "I just couldn't stand to watch anyone else rescue you."

"Oh... oh... oh... well... thank you... you saved my life..."

Having shrugged off his shyness after his confession he returned to his former bluster, "I told you I was a hero.", except this time Jan Di couldn't help but agree.

* * *

The stairwells were still locked up during the school day, so the golden boy met Jan Di at his favorite bench. It used to be his favorite for the solitude it afforded, as F4 he could rarely get away from the legion of annoying fans that followed them everywhere.

Now it was his favorite because it was where they'd first met. He smiled as he recollected her telling him she fell in love with him in that moment. If only he wasn't so stupid, he regretted all the time together they missed out on, but was happy with where they were now. Ten minutes late, as always, Jan Di turned up and the two of them shared a lunchbox.

"What's your schedule like this afternoon Ji Hoo-yah?"

"Nothing much, I've got a lecture to attend and want to put in some more time on a new composition."

"Another new one?" she asked leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Yes, I've been getting quite lazy and have fallen behind a bit."

Worried, Jan Di looked up apologetically, "it's my fault isn't it?"

"The fault is all my own I assure you." he replied, kissing each one of her hands. "You want to stop by the practice rooms? We might catch Yuli-ssi."

"Mmm, okay but first..." she leaned towards him to rest her head on his shoulder, "one more minute of this."

"Alright by me." with a little smile on his face he rested his head against her own, and breathed in the warm familiar smell of orange blossoms that he loved.

* * *

"What is all this?" Jae Kyung looked around her fiance's bedroom, baffled by the packed luggage everywhere.

By the time Jun Pyo came back to the mansion she'd concocted several wild ideas about what was going on, but none were close to the truth. She'd stopped by that day to give him the couples rings at last, after the drama at the hotel with Jan Di it just didn't feel like the right time.

"When did you get here?" he barked upon seeing her.

Wreathing her face in a bright smile she trotted to his side and took his arm, "I've got something for you, come here.". Leading him over to the couch at the foot of his bed they both sat down. She'd been carrying the ring box with her for the last few days, trying to find the right moment to give it to him but it didn't seem to arrive, so today she decided she'd just make one.

"Here." she said, opening the box and handing it to him.

"What is it?"

"Although it's late, it's an engagement gift. The rings my parents picked are horrible, these suit us better don't you agree? I had them specially made for us."

Selecting the ring meant for him he took it out of the box, and was about to put it on, when the engraving caught his eye, "J & J"

"Jae-Kyung & Jun Pyo, even our initials are destined to be the same." Taking the other ring out she handed it to him and held her left hand out.

"Put it on for me." she said in a playful voice. His hesitation ate at her, what had she done wrong? Placing the rings back in the box he gave it back to her and walked away. "Where are you going?" she called after him.

"I need to be somewhere."

"Where?"

"You're my fiance, not my wife. Go to your own home." he answered coldly.

The sound of the door closing behind him was her cue and, letting her guard down, she allowed her disappointment to show.

'I wish Jan Di was here.' she thought pulling out the moon and star necklace from her pocket. 'Ji Hoo and her will be happy I found this. At least I can still do SOMETHING right for them, even if I can't seem to figure out what to do for Jun.'

* * *

Ha Jae-Kyung was stunned when she learned the laundry that the Guem family ran and lived above was vacated. She immediately sent her personal bodyguard on a quest to find out what happened and went to the porridge shop in search herself.

Finding only Ga Eul, she convinced the long haired girl to explain a bit of what happened and why Jan Di had moved. Worried terribly for Jan Di, as Ga Eul hadn't seen or heard from her since Saturday when she helped her move in, she confided in the heiress that the apartment wasn't located in the best neighborhood.

"Well I think it's fabulous!"

"You do unnie?"

In between spoonfuls of pumpkin porridge she explained how much she admired the Wonder Girl, and wished she had the courage to be so independent herself.

"I have an idea! I'll buy her a housewarming present, ooh you have to help me pick something out, you've been there so you know what she already has after all!"

Ga Eul thought back on the few possessions they unpacked together that Saturday and was sure Jae-Kyung had no need to worry about buying something her friend already possessed. In the middle of her shift, she tried to work out how best to avoid getting dragged along shopping... again.

"Unnie, I think it would mean more if it came from you."

Thinking quickly the porridge shop girl remembered the meager kitchen supplies her friend possessed.

"I know for a fact she needs things for the kitchen! Maybe you can help there?"

Excited to find herself able to be useful, she asked Ga Eul to give her Jan Di's address so she could drop her gift off. It never occurred to Ga Eul that the heiress would purchase a refrigerator and get it set up before her friend came home.

After all who would do something like that?

* * *

After a long shift at grandad's clinic, Jan Di came back to her apartment to pick up a few things she needed if she was to stay the night at Ji Hoo's. Unlocking her door, she literally jumped in shock at finding Jae-Kyung sitting at her desk.

"Unnie!"

Running to give her friend a hug she immediately began to chastise her, "Why didn't you tell me you moved?"

The Wonder Girl scratched her head awkwardly, hoping to avoid the question. "How did you find out?"

"I went to the laundry and no one was there, so I asked Ga Eul. Don't be mad at her, I might have tricked her a bit to tell me. Are you okay? She told me about your parents..."

Bowing her head a bit in shame, Jan Di put her bag down beside her and started fluttering about the small apartment.

"I'm afraid I'm not staying long and I don't have much to offer you, but I can make tea if you like."

"Tea is perfect but I wouldn't say you don't have much anymore!" Strutting to stand by the new, and fully stocked, refrigerator the heiress opened the doors to show her friend. "It's a housewarming gift!"

"A housewarming gift?"

"Yes, haven't you heard of that before... Chen, go wait in the car."

Bowing obediently at her employer the muscular woman left.

"So this is what it's like to have your own place, it's cute... really romantic..."

"Romantic?" she considered how she and Ji Hoo had cuddled up the night before and had to admit the place had it's charm. "How about i get you that tea, it's really cold in here."

With a smile to her friend the gears were already turning in the enthusiastic woman's head. Mentally she created a checklist of things she could do to help, and at the top of that list was completely renovating the small apartment. Furiously she began texting and by the time the tea came out a plan was in the works.

* * *

Jae-Kyung invited herself to stay the night, and even provided her own bedding, so Jan Di had to call Ji Hoo to cancel. It was a good thing she did in the end, she wouldn't have wanted her boyfriend there when the heiress pulled the moon and star necklace out of her pocket under the belief it was from the golden boy himself.

"Jan Di & Ji Hoo right? I knew right away when I saw it that it had to be yours."

Taking it away swiftly Jan Di pocketed it and asked her about how school was going.

"School's been soooo boring since Jun stopped going."

"Gu Jun Pyo's not attending?"

"Mmm, I think he's avoiding me..." Grasping her friend's hands she asked for help, "Jan Di tell me what to do, I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"Ah, I.. i don't think I'm the best person to talk about this with unnie."

"Why not? I think you're the perfect person, look at you and Yoon Ji Hoo."

"Um... well."

"Please, please please help me." the heiress begged getting on her knees.

Uncomfortable with the amount of noise being made, Jan Di tried to shush her friend a bit by agreeing. "Okay, okay, I'll help, just keep it between us okay?"

A grumpy shout from outside the door drew both their attentions, "Stop all that noise, I'm trying to study!"

"Jun?"

* * *

Jan Di had asked him several times what he was doing here, living like this. Sure proving his independence to himself was part of it, but of course the larger wish was to be near her. She couldn't avoid him if he was her neighbor.

The dark words Yi Jeong had said to him last week still troubled him, but he didn't believe they were true. After all he wasn't like that Casanova, selfishly taking what he wanted, Gu Jun Pyo would show them all he could give something back. Whether it be a study parter, a friend, or if he could ever win her back... a lover. He had something to offer any woman.

Any woman except her... opening the door to Jan Di's apartment, hoping for a bit of friendly banter, he came face to face with his fiance.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting Jan Di-yah, why are you here! Did you come looking for me?" she purred out, taking his arm seductively.

Shaking her off his arm he backed off. "Monkey keep your hands to yourself, why would I come looking for you?"

With a little pout Ha Jae Kyung crossed her arms insulted at his comment, "Well then why ARE you here?"

"I, uh, I've taken the apartment across the hall."

"You have! That's wonderful! We can visit you all the time now Jan Di-yah!" she cried, grabbing the younger girl and giving her a squeeze.

"What's this about we? Who said you're staying with me?"

"I said, and if you don't want any trouble you better get used to it." Clapping enthusiastically, she bounced up and down in joy. "Oh I'm so happy!"

Looking between the heiress and her ex, Jan Di tried to smile reassuringly... 'well at least that makes one of us.'

* * *

The last week had been one of the worst of the potter's young life. The only time he could recall it being worse was when his brother ran off on the family and his mother ended up hospitalized the very next day. Fortunately that woman would be staying in the hospital at least another week. The only times he could ever relax were when she was committed. Unfortunately she would check herself out the moment a doctor would allow it, saying she was best at home with her family.

'Best! That's when she was at her worst. At least they still had that in common.' he thought dryly.

He wanted to hate her, he wanted to hate her so much. She was everything he despised: manipulative, over dramatic, desperate for attention, full of sorrow and always unrealistic. He did his best to steer clear of any woman who even reminded him of her.

Yet, he saw how in so many ways they were similar. He'd always thought he was more like his father, something that made him hate himself thoroughly, but now he saw his mother in him too.

Wasn't he also manipulative, rather theatrical and wanting attention. At least he knew he was these things though, and he knew how pathetic it was. Unlike her he was still in touch with reality and could at least be ashamed of his bad qualities.

There was a fair point.

'Am I ashamed of myself?' he thought, staring at the ceiling, as he laid unsleeping on his bed.

'No.' He was too jaded to be ashamed, he accepted his failings for what they were, and didn't find they were much worse than anyone else's.

'Everyone's manipulative, everyone's dramatic, everyone wants attention... everyone... in their own way... even Ji Hoo... even...wait..."

Was Ga Eul? He reflected on his limited experience with the porridge shop girl. Damn her, he couldn't think of one instance where she did any of those things. What was she some kind of saint? She went along with the joke on Ji Hoo, that was manipulative... sort of...

He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he owed her an apology. A very large one in fact, but he'd be surprised if she ever talked to him again.

A text buzzed him alert and, checking his phone, he saw it was Ha Jae Kyung sending them a group message.

'House warming party for Jan Di Friday at 7, bring bedding for sleepover.'

Erasing the message he tried to sleep but, like a nettle pricking his side, he couldn't get it out of his mind. He'd noticed one of the recipients on that message was Chu Ga Eul.

'Friday huh.' he'd better figure out an apology fast.

* * *

'First she barges in here, then she takes my bed!' Gu Jun Pyo grumbled from the floor as he stared up at the woman above him. He half listened as she went on about her plans for the house warming party, grunting and nodding from time to time to make it look like he was paying attention.

"Jun?"

"Hmm yeah that works."

"Jun?"

"What? What do you need now?"

"I asked you if you think we should let some of the guests stay over at ours, otherwise it'll be too crowded at Jan Di-yah's."

"Ours?" he said mockingly, "There is no ours."

"Oh you know what I mean. I don't mind sleeping on the floor if I have to, but I'd prefer some privacy."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

Slapping his arm she laughed, "Jun don't joke."

"Who's joking? This is my apartment and I'm laying here on the floor."

"I told you to climb in, you're the stubborn one. I really never thought I'd marry someone so shy."

"Stop talking about getting married!"

"Why should I? My fiance doesn't even want to share my bed anymore, that's rather insulting you know. If I didn't know you better I'd think you just used me back at the hotel."

"Used... used YOU? You used me. Took what you wanted and..."

"and WHAT? You were the one who ran out all nervous. I'm fine with it, in fact I'm more than fine. I think it's important for a man and woman to get to know each other as much as possible before marriage, don't you?"

"Of course I do but I don't think..."

"and what better way to get to know each other?"

Having no retort for that Gu Jun Pyo tried to avoid direct eye contact with the heiress, but she wouldn't stop staring down at him with a brazen grin.

"Well if you won't come to me, maybe I can come to you?" Sliding off the bed Ha Jae Kyung straddled the nervous man beneath her, "don't be so shy." she cooed.

"Who's being shy, I just don't like pushy women."

"Who's being pushy, I just don't like wimpy guys."

"Wimpy!" he said offended. "I'll show you who's wimpy!" Sitting up he pulled her hard against his body and forcefully kissed her.

As they sunk back down, his hands were already undoing her shirt and she ground her hips against his, enjoying being able to feel as his cock grew beneath her.

'So easy.' she thought, as she momentarily sat up to throw her shirt off, and guided her fiance's hands up to her breasts.

Tearing apart his own shirt, she pressed a trail of wet kisses down his chest stopping only to swirl her tongue in his belly button. The feeling made him squirm but it was soon overridden by her hand diving down his pajama pants.

"Aaaaah, you're eager tonight."

"Of course I'm eager, do you know how many days it's been?" she said as she stroked him.

Laying there, moaning softly, he enjoyed the feelings she was building within him.

"Ride me." he muttered out. "Ride me woman, just like you did last time."

Taking off the pair of pajama bottoms she'd borrowed she slipped her panties off as well.

"You don't want to try something new?" she asked as she went back to rubbing him.

Gu Jun Pyo just shook his head. "NO, just come here and ride me."

"Anything you want Jun, you only have to ask, but if you wouldn't mind there's something I would like too."

The heiress climbed up his body, crawling over his stomach, until she sat before him. Her legs spread, he looked directly at her glistening folds then up into her eyes.

Smiling boldly she scooted a bit more forward and nodded, "Go ahead Jun, taste me."

Nervously he extended his tongue towards her and she moved closer to meet him, allowing him only the barest touch on the first lick.

The downstairs brain was starting to take over, and swiftly he grabbed her ass and pulled her to his face. Licking wildly, his enthusiasm made up for his lack of experience and, with just a bit of guidance from his fiance he had her writhing. Her shouts of pleasure echoed around the room, and they were soon joined by his rough voice calling out for more.

In the other room Jan Di reconsidered her decision to stay at her place tonight and, one phone call later, was happy to jump on Ji Hoo's bike and escape the barrage of moans coming from the room across the hall.

* * *

AN:

Did I disappoint you with only a little bit of lemon?

I didn't get quite as much done as I planned in this chapter as I felt we needed to see more of their inner thoughts and feelings as a lot happened last chapter. At any rate Yi Jeong is starting very slowly to crawl out of his hole. Did anyone see it coming that he would get arrested?

I mean c'mon Woo Bin ended up at an S&M club Yi Jeong ended up in jail. I might be being a BIT too hard on the F2. But my version of Yi Jeong was out for a full night of bad behavior so I could totally see that happening to him.

Anyway moving along...

In our next chapter

JanHoo sweetness =)

The housewarming party brings them all together

Truth or Dare reveals a few too many secrets

and if I can get to it... the Grandad/Ji Hoo confrontation!

As always I am a TERRIBLE proofreader so if you find mistakes feel free to let me know, I'll be correcting over and over as the days go on anyway.

Last but not least - Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate hearing from you. I see a lot of Aussie's in my feed reading, write to me! One thing I LOVE about this site is seeing how universally loved BBF is.

I'm loving writing this and I hope you're loving reading it. XOXO


	18. Chapter 18

Hello fellow JanHoo'ers and SoEul'ers

Thank you for reading chapter 18 in Seoul's Dawning. When I started writing Macau I had absolutely no idea what it would turn into! I just wanted to write something that I wanted to see, that is JanHoo!

Anyway here we are a few months and thousands of words later. I really appreciate you guys following along with the story, I started writing for me but I think now I'm writing for you.

Let's see now, we almost all in Korean with a bit of **English,** and there's a LOT of ground to cover.

There is a lemon for all you JanHoo'ers and a bit of SoEul fluff. They're getting there I promise! Man the build up must be killing you!

We're picking up our story from where we left off last time which is Monday night, after JK finds out the JP lives across the hall from JD and goes to spend the night with him, ditching JD after telling her she was sleeping over. If that doesn't make sense just re-read the last chapter.

Shall we get going then?

3

2

1

Hello Seoul!

* * *

"I'm glad you changed your mind." Ji Hoo purred in her ear as he kissed along her neck. Jan Di sat next to him on the couch. Her legs across his lap, she mused on his words while he ran a hand mindlessly up one of her strong and athletic legs.

Thinking back, to the ever increasing volume of the moans coming from Gu Jun Pyo's apartment, she turned a bit red. The walls at her new place far were too thin. Would her ex also be able to hear if she and Ji Hoo... Jan Di jumped nervously at the mere thought.

"You have NO idea how happy I am than you came to get me." she said sincerely.

"Did you remember a uniform?"

"I brought two, I thought... well.." Was she being presumptuous bringing a spare to keep at his? It seemed the logical thing to do.

"Should I pack spare clothes for yours as well?" Ji Hoo asked, raising one eyebrow in amusement at how flustered his girlfriend had become. "Are you embarrassed to be staying here? Would you prefer if we slept in separate rooms?"

Knowing full well by now that the tawny haired man was teasing her, she played along. "That might be for the best... after all you are a terrible blanket hog."

"Is that right?"

Nodding solemnly she was prepared to carry the joke on, but he had other ideas. Picking her up bridal style, he carried her off to his room.

"I think this requires some serious investigation."

* * *

Before long Jan Di and Ji Hoo settled into a comfortable routine, on odd numbered days they stayed at Ji Hoo's and even numbered days at hers. Time sped by for the couple this way, going to school together and alternating where they spent the night. After several days, with no issues, Jan Di felt their troubles were finally behind them.

There was one thing though that the golden boy never spoke to her about. He'd noticed that when they were at hers, they never became physical. She never exactly said why, but he suspected it had to do with her neighbor. He understood that having Gu Jun Pyo living across the hall made her uncomfortable, so he tried not to take it to heart.

Ji Hoo's presence did not go unnoticed though and Jun Pyo eventually confronted him at school about it. Sitting in the F4 lounge, during a break in between classes, the Shin-Hwa heir turned up and asked to speak with him. The conversation started polite but soon became awkward.

"I saw you leaving Jan Di's this morning."

Not replying, the quiet man picked up his guitar, waiting to see where his oldest friend was going with this.

"You should be more discrete don't you think? Someone could get the wrong impression."

"It's kind of you to be concerned." Ji hoo replied softly, plucking out a small tune.

"Well I AM concerned, why are you surprised? After all you're my oldest friend and Jan Di is my... also my friend."

The atmosphere in the room grew oppressive after Jun Pyo's near slip up. The golden boy knew he had to say something, before the situation got worse.

"Jun Pyo, I know how much you care for Guem Jan Di and that things did not turn out for you the way you wanted. You still love her. I'm glad you do in a way."

Before he could lie and rebut that, Ji Hoo cut him off, "You saved her, YOU did that, and I can never begin to thank you. I'd of lost her if you hadn't been there, I have no doubt of it. We'd have lost her." His hands began trembling at the mere thought.

Resting his elbows on his knees he hung his head, allowing his hair to hide his face, "I... don't... I can't... imagine being able to go on without her. Gu Jun Pyo can you understand?"

The curly haired man knew all too well what his friend was saying. He'd felt the same way when he selflessly chose to give her up. It had torn him apart, but it was the only thing he could do to protect her.

Him and Ji Hoo had very different temperaments though, and having seen the tawny haired man at his worst, he could appreciate how literal he was being right now. Both of them loved the same woman. Both of them had fought over the same woman, more than once in fact.

"I resented you so much when Jan Di chose you over me after the contests. I hated myself for so long after, but I just couldn't stop falling in love with her, I was too far gone to stop." the quiet man confessed.

"I wish I could turn back time. Just go back to that moment on the bridge, is that selfish of me? I've always been selfish."

"No, it doesn't make you selfish... it makes you human. I've often thought of my last moments in the airport before I left for Paris. Did you know Yuli-ssi begged me not to go?"

Shaking his head no, Ji Hoo went on to explain. "She said I was making a terrible mistake, she called me a fool... although" he smiled a bit, he was able to reflect on the memory in better humor now, "I believe she used a bit more colorful language."

Jun Pyo snorted, "I could well imagine. I've been on the receiving end of her colorful language a few times too."

"Can you, that is... do you think you can ever accept Jan Di and I being together? The two of you are the most important people in my life."

The Shin-Hwa heir couldn't look his best friend in the eye. He knew what Ji Hoo was asking of him but he just couldn't. Rising to his feet, he paced the room in a daze.

"I can't! I can't! You're asking me to give her up and what just forget? Move on, is that it? I can't!"

"Even if what you are doing ultimately hurts her?"

"I won't be able to live with myself if I don't try my best, if I don't do everything I can to win her back I can never move on."

Ji Hoo hid his fury, he had hoped if he was honest with him that Jun Pyo would understand. "It would destroy me if you did, could you really be happy having her back knowing the pain it caused me?" he said in a trembling voice.

The two of them were walking a thin line between friendship and animosity, right now it could go either way between them.

"Damn it, yes. Yes! I would be happy to have her back."

"Then I guess you ARE right, you really are selfish."

The golden boy didn't try to hide the hurt he felt at his friend's cruel words. 'Let him see. He needs to see how his childish actions hurt those around him.'

"You're nothing more than a spoiled brat, all you think of is how you feel, did you even stop to think what Jan Di feels? You think you can win her back? What makes you think you ever deserved her?"

Grabbing his guitar he left the room, determined never to set foot in it again.

* * *

Jan Di wandered the library alone. Her entire class had gone without her on a field trip to see an exclusive exhibit of Fauvist art. She'd never even heard the word fauvist until two days ago and, although she wasn't able to afford the tickets to go, she was determined to learn as much as possible to ace the class. After all she had commoner spirit, and knew how to deal with minor adversities like this with ease.

The library's art section was extensive and she pulled book after book out on the subject. She may not have been the cleverest student in her class but she was the most eager to learn. She was about to leave when she saw something peculiar. A boot was laying at the end of the aisle. Approaching it she saw it was attached to a person and with a smile she realized it was a vary familiar person.

Tiptoeing carefully around his feet she knelt down in front of him. The library was quite deserted, and the little corner her boyfriend had selected to fall asleep in was rather secluded, making her feel a bit bolder than usual. Leaning forward she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He blinked a few times before fully waking and his heart leapt seeing the woman in front of him.

The golden boy had been having a wild dream where him and Jan Di were making out in his kitchen and ended up having sex on the dining table. He was never going to be able to look at that table the same way again. As if that wasn't enough, he'd woken to her kiss.

Quickly he leaned forward and kissed her back, tugging on her wrist to draw her closer. With a little 'oomph' she lost her balance and fell forwards against him. Ji Hoo caught her, and lowering her down, he deepened their kiss. Moaning as they sunk down he slid his hand up her skirt and squeezed her bottom. Soon they were groping and thrusting into each other in a frenzy.

His body was fully ready and burned for her touch, it would take her next to nothing right now to make him cum. If she hadn't turned up he might have even gone to take care of it himself in the F4's private bathroom. It had been the sight of more than one masturbation session, and he was sure he wasn't the only one of them who did so.

He didn't want to press anything on her though if she wasn't in the same mood. Breaking from their kiss, he realized he'd gone further than he intended and had wrapped his girlfriend's legs around his hips while grinding into her.

"Jan Di-yah," he breathed heavily, "do you want this too?"

The Wonder Girl had been taken by surprise by his eager response. They were in public, at the school library, but then again it wasn't like they were really doing anything. At least nothing more than she'd seen done daily in the school hallways.

When he asked her if she wanted to continue the answer was very much a yes, but they couldn't continue here could they?

"I do, but is there somewhere more private? The lounge?

"No." He hadn't been back there since he last spoke with Jun Pyo. "There's no guarantee we'd be alone there." He searched his mind and kissed her quickly when he thought of the perfect place.

He was about to lead them out of the aisle when Jan Di, noticing his state, stopped him. Stepping in front of him she took off her Shin-Hwa jacket and turned it around so she could tie it around his waist. She fussed with it until she was sure he was covered, maybe taking a bit longer than was necessary, making him let out a small moan as her coy touches aroused him more.

Dragging her out of the library they raced across campus until they came to the music building. Heading downstairs Ji Hoo popped his head into an office asking for a keycard and took her down a long hallway lined with small rooms on either side. Some had lights on and people inside playing their instruments soundlessly. Answering the question, before she asked it, Ji Hoo told her these were the practice rooms and they were soundproof.

Opening the last door on the left he hurried the Wonder Girl inside before locking it behind them. Alone he faced Jan Di and wordlessly lifted her, wrapping her legs around his hips. Their tongues intertwined, he pressed her body against the wall and they began grinding again. Soon the distinctive sound of a zipper being pulled down could be heard followed by a few throaty moans.

His trousers around his ankles, Ji Hoo pulled his ruddy, swollen cock out and Jan Di stroked it. She enjoyed touching him and his moans turned her on. Her own panties were growing wet in anticipation and she shuddered when she felt his fingers pull them aside. She was ready for him and he pushed, entering her in one smooth motion.

Their release was building quickly, and the tawny haired man's pace kept increasing. He needed this so much his balls ached but the position was awkward. Soon exhaustion was threatening his muscles and, to make it easier on him, he lifted one of Jan Di's legs to his shoulder. Thrusting back and forth in a circular motion he could feel it when she began to cum.

"O-o-o-o-oh a-a-a-yes ah that's it, that's it, that is, YE-ES" Her walls clutched his cock tightly making him lurch to his own release.

"Jan Di, I..., oh oh ah J-Jan, Jan Di-yah, Jan Di-yah, Jan Di, Ja-an DIIII!" Standing on his tiptoes, he thrust hard as his cum burst out. The feeling of being inside her was still so new to him it made him lose control and forget himself in the pleasure. It took some time before his breathing returned to normal, and he could still feel the lingering traces of his high in his system as his muscles twitched unbidden.

Not moving until every last minuscule twitch left was gone, he slowly became aware of their surroundings. Jan Di was clutching his shirt, her head buried in his chest, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Ah that was... ah... wonderful Ji Hoo-yah... I... do we have to stop?"

* * *

He closed his eyes and lost himself in the melody. Yulina had thrown herself into her studies and often he'd stop by to bring her lunch in the studio, as otherwise she'd forget to eat anything. Having grown bored with the limitations of the more traditional version she'd decided to tackle learning the 25 string gayageum. Significantly more complicated that any other instrument she'd learned in the past, she enjoyed the challenge it presented.

The Don Juan never had any particular interest in traditional music or folk songs, they usually lulled him to sleep. He preferred something more upbeat, but non the less, he enjoyed listening as to his girlfriend practice. They were playing one of his favorite games, name that tune, he always won.

"Ah, too easy, it's Purple Rain. Are you even trying anymore?" Laying on the floor he rested cross legged, his hands behind his head, and looked over the Russian girl admiring her beauty.

"It's not as easy as it looks you know." she chided. Starting up another song she plucked the strings gracefully but all too soon he had a guess.

"Raspberry Beret, you know you'd do better at this game if you learned something other than Prince songs."

"It's like you don't even know me." she laughed shaking her head.

Checking the time the auburn haired man reminded Yulina that they were supposed to be meeting Jae-Kyung and Ga Eul in an hour.

"What do you think she's scheming?" he asked.

"No idea but those two are a VERY unlikely combo. so whatever it is I'm in."

A few minutes later they were about to leave when Yulina, having forgotten to lock the door, asked Woo Bin to run back quick.

"Hey Ji Hoo." the Don Juan said offhandedly when he saw the tawny haired man exiting the room one over. Locking the door he turned and saw Jan Di as well. "Wonder Girl!" he shouted, making her jump. The sheepish look on her face and the stupid smile on Ji Hoo's told him everything.

"Ah, you two lovebirds, what am I going to do with you?"

The blush on Jan Di's face as she hid behind the golden boy was adorable and he couldn't help but tease her. Throwing an arm over her shoulder he escorted her down the hall, waiting for the right moment when Ji Hoo was just out of ear shot.

"So tell me is the 4th dimensional one a sensitive lover?"

Her shriek was hilarious and brought him to tears. Clutching his arm to his side after a Jan Di special, he chuckled to himself, it was worth it.

* * *

Back at the library the golden boy waited for his girlfriend to finish checking out the books she needed. He wasn't sure why but the atmosphere was quite tense and he noticed more than once people whispering when they walked by.

Feeling worn out from their afternoon of lovemaking he ignored it. Tonight they were staying at hers, he'd gotten a group text telling him the others were throwing her a housewarming party and to keep her busy until 6; it was half past 3 now. There were a few snack machines outside the library and they stopped there to pick up a few things before making their way over to their bench.

The golden boy looked over Jan Di's shoulder as she began flipping through a book on Matisse "I didn't know you liked art."

"This? There's an exhibit on Fauvism that the teacher wanted us all to go to. I'm supposed to write a report on it but the tickets are just too much. I like art, but... I don't really know anything about it. So I figured I'd look in a couple of books instead."

"Mmm, wouldn't it help to see it up close?"

"Yeah but the exhibit is closing and... well, I could either buy groceries for a week or I could go to see Matisse."

"When is your report due?"

* * *

The terrible trio had been careful the last several weeks. Maybe they couldn't get that awful commoner away from the F4 entirely but they could at least get her away from their school. Slowly they hatched a scheme and today they succeeded in getting the last piece of it.

They watched horrified yet aroused from around the corner as Ji Hoo and Jan Di made out. Ginger had been the one to think of getting a recording and with a bit of quick editing it was perfect. They made sure not to show the golden boy's face and, although you could barely tell it was Jan Di, you could hear her name. Surely now everyone would see her as they did.

Posting the clip anonymously they drew quite a bit of attention with the headline alone : Known Sex Addict Attends Shin-Hwa. Now they just had to sit back and watch the rest of it come into place.

By the very next morning it would be all the school was talking about. People speculated on whether it was really Jan Di or not. The general consensus was that it was in fact her, and she was a temptress who seduced their beloved Ji Hoo. The high school was awash in the gossip with everyone having an opinion, even the teachers. In fact the only people without an opinion were the very ones the video was about.

Eventually word reached the ear of the last person who wanted anything to do with the commoner, Madam Kang. Infuriated by the bad publicity she was determined to deal with it herself and booked the next flight back to Seoul.

* * *

Ji Hoo waited at the museum for Jan Di to arrive checking his watch often she was, as always, running late. He'd called the curator, a member of the art center his parents founded, and she agreed to let him give Jan Di a private tour. Looking out the window, he headed straight down to greet her when he saw her figure approaching in the distance.

She was standing outside when he arrived, looking a bit confused. Holding the door open for her the golden boy waved her over and, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, led her through the exhibit.

He'd been to more museums than he could count but being here alone with Jan Di was better than all of them combined. Together they took their time to study the paintings and, referencing Jan Di's library books, they discussed the Fauvist movement and Matisse. How refreshing it was to speak to someone new about art. He knew a great many people who studied, produced, and collected it but they all had fixed opinions that were rarely their own. Jan Di approached the subject as a novice and, without judgement or pretense, was honest with him.

It amazed him that, just when he thought he knew her, he would find another thing about her to fall in love with.

They browsed the small gift shop before leaving but not finding anything much to interest him Ji Hoo just waited for Jan Di to finish. Holding a ceramic lotus flower in her hand she turned to him puzzled, "Do you know by chance why the lotus blooms in the mud?"

"What?"

"Never mind" she laughed shaking her head.

"Do you want it?"

"No, this is enough for me." she said holding out a Van Gogh postcard.

As she walked away the monks words reverberated in his ears. 'That girl will make a family for you.'

* * *

The heiress clapped excitedly when Yi Jeong turned up at the porridge shop, he was the last person they were waiting for. Even though the shop was empty except for them, the enthusiastic girl waved as if he couldn't see where they were sitting.

"Okay so now that everyone's here, I can tell you my plan. Jan Di-yah's moved into a new place and it's pretty bad. Ga Eul and I thought it would be wonderful if we could brighten it up for her. Now before you say anything" she began, pointing to each of them around the table, "I know she won't accept charity so it won't be. Ga Eul if you would explain."

"I know of a few second hand furniture stores that sell some very nice and affordable items. So long as we don't go overboard and we do it all ourselves I'm sure Jan Di will accept."

"Right, so here is the address." Handing out slips of paper around the table she instructed everyone to meet at Jan Di's when they were done. "No backing out!"

"Actually, Woo Bin-Sunbae could you and Yuli-ssi pick up the paint and supplies. The thing the place needs most is a coat of paint." Ga Eul dug through her bag and pulled out the spare key Jan Di had given her the day she moved in. "You can let yourself in, we shouldn't be too long, Ji Hoo-Sunbae's promised to keep Jan Di busy."

Unable to hide a snort of laughter, the auburn haired man stood to go. "I bet he's good at that."

Yulina cracked a wry smile at the, none too subtle, Don Juan. "Come on, before you lower the tone of the conversation completely." Steering him out the door Woo Bin objected to his girlfriend's comment.

"Me lower it? Did you hear what she said?"

* * *

The Casanova watched as the Russian girl led his best friend away. Sighing to himself, he felt rather awkward with just Ga Eul and Jae Kyung left around the table. The long haired girl had hardly looked at him since he arrived, and he assumed she didn't want him to be there.

"So what tasks have you assigned me?" he asked coolly, drawing her attention at last.

He'd been ready for her to shout or hit him or even snub him but, as always, Ga Eul showed she wasn't like other girls. She disarmed him completely when she smiled warmly back and he found it difficult to maintain his detached facade .

"You're coming with us Sunbae, you have a good eye for these kinds of things. At least better than either of us."

He'd been ready to give a sarcastic retort but one look at her face and it died on his lips. Instead he nodded and, offering Ga Eul his arm, suggested they get on their way.

"Ga Eul," he whispered as they walked to his car, "you deserve more than an apology from me."

She cut him off before he could continue, "that's not necessary."

* * *

The Wonder Girl looked back and forth between the paper and the boy to the right of her. He'd dozed off in the warmth of the sun and she used the time to do a quick sketch. There was a time in middle school that she'd taken an interest in figure drawing but it'd been more than a few years now. She was surprised by how much she remembered. It wasn't perfect, but it was good. She was adding a few last touches when he woke.

"So I am your model now as well?"

Twirling the pencil in her hand she asked him how long he'd been awake for, but he ignored the question. She suspected he'd been awake for a while now, it was just like him to humor her and then tease her about it.

"If I'd of known I'd of started a book."

"A book? What kind of book?"

"An accounting book to keep track of all the money Guem Jan Di owes me. Transportation fees, coffees, entrance fees and now modeling fees too? I think if I added it all up it would be quite a lot."

She bit her lip and smiled at his words, he was always doing so much for her and he never asked for anything in return. Looking at him out of the corner of her eye she playfully offered him the postcard as compensation.

He hadn't expected the drawing to be so good and looking at it made his heart lurch.

'Maybe I should give her this now.'

"Since it's drawn so well I think it deserves compensation." Placing the postcard in his left breast pocket he reached down and passed Jan Di a large blue bag.

Wordlessly she opened it and saw the elegant ceramic lotus she'd been admiring in the shop.

"The lotus flower clears and refreshes the muddiest of water." he said, remembering her question in the shop.

"It's name is pretty as is it's function."

"Just like you." the golden boy said, speaking from the heart.

"Huh? Oh that's it, the answer to my homework!"

"Homework?"

"Thank you for the present." she said cheerily, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

A confused Ji Hoo just mumbled to himself, "what homework?"

* * *

"Ga Eul?"

"You don't have to explain, it's none of my business Sunbae."

Her reaction, or rather lack of reaction, perturbed him and he reflected on the last time he saw her. What he said, what he did... she of all people didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

It would be easier if she was just mad. Mad he knew how to work with. Sliding his hands in his pockets his fingers stroked the soft material hidden there.

FLASHBACK

After his last trip to the hospital they'd taken the bulky cast off and placed the broken fingers in splints, wrapping the entire hand in a bandage while he awaited his surgery. His family had arranged for an orthopedic surgeon from the US to fly over in a few days. Widely considered the best in his field he'd repaired the hands of musicians and the feet of dancers with great success. With luck the Casanova could go back to spinning soon.

The idea of being able to return to his passion felt too good to be true, Yi Jeong was cautious about optimism and preferred a pleasant surprise over a letdown. Just in case it was not to be, he started packing his studio up. If the surgery couldn't happen or failed he would at least have gotten this out of the way. He hadn't realized how disorganized the space was until he started to pack it up.

Buried underneath a pile of notes he found a small box. He stared at it, hesitant to open it, when he remembered where it came from. It'd been a gift from Ga Eul. He'd mocked her when she gave it to him and then tossed it aside.

The memory of her throwing water in his face and walking out on him flashed through his mind. He'd rarely done anything but insult her and the only time he showed her any kindness was for all the wrong reasons. Either he was out to prove something to himself and was using her as a guinea pig or he was lusting after her. Yet she kept coming back, he wondered if she would this time or if he'd finally pushed her away forever.

Opening the gift he pulled out a pair of gray armsocks. The style was outdated and he wondered why she'd chosen them as his gift. Curious he put them on noticing how they covered up the evidence of his injury, it was almost as if they'd been meant for him to open at this moment.

The grey fabric was angora and soft to the touch; rubbing it between his fingers he thought how different his life would have been if he'd been willing to accept Ga Eul's affections back then.

'What would it have been like to have someone like her by my side.'

END FLASHBACK

They reached the second hand store sooner than he realized they would. With a list in mind Ga Eul and Jae Kyung did most of the shopping, with him tagging along to give his opinions and settle disputes. Maybe it was favoritism, but he tended to pick the porridge shop girls side. He denied it, of course, when the heiress pointed it out to him and offered to wait outside if his opinion was no longer wanted.

"Ah, you're not getting out of it that easily!" she laughed. Trailing around behind them he struggled with what to make of his failed apology to Ga Eul. He shook his head at the irony of his dilemma. Of all the girls in the universe, how was it the one who managed to baffle him was one who wasn't even his type and that he'd rejected. Yet here he was, thinking about her once again.

* * *

The Russian girl was currently rinsing paint out of her hair after a certain man, who will remain nameless, thought it would be amusing to try the rolling pin out to see if it worked.

'Pink, I hate pink!'

"Why did you have to choose pink!" she bellowed out from the bathroom.

"Me? I thought you chose it?" he called back as he moved on to the next wall.

"You know I would never... wait you really didn't choose it?" Shaking his head no Woo Bin's answer made no sense to her, "well then who chose it?"

"What does it matter, look I'm doing it all by myself here." Pointing to the finished wall he handed her a brush and asked her to go over the edges.

Carefully she stepped over the remains of the yellowed wallpaper they'd torn down and, taking the brush from him, went to work on a few spots he'd missed.

Finding the situation too amusing, she continued to prod him about the paint. "You chose it didn't you! You just don't want to admit you picked pink!"

"Why wouldn't I admit that, I have no problem with pink, I am perfectly secure in my masculinity to select pink." he replied casually.

"I don't know, what would Yi Jeong say if he knew you picked pink."

"He'd say 'why Woo Bin I am impressed with how secure in your masculinity you are'." the auburn haired man said, doing a pretty awful Yi Jeong impression.

"Mhm, and if I mentioned some of our little experiments to him..."

"You wouldn't." the Don Juan said quickly, turning to look at her, he blanched at the thought.

"I thought you were confident."

Pouting he replied in a surly voice, "I'm perfectly confident. Yi Jeong would never believe you anyway."

A wicked streak was coursing through the Russian girl. How she loved making him squirm. "What if there were pictures?"

"Yuli!" he shouted. "There are no pictures, tell me there are no pictures... Yuli..." he called her name in a menacing tone. "Yuli come here."

"Why? Are you going to cover me in paint again?" she said cockily as she walked towards him.

'Of course! That's what this is all about.' he thought. The Don Juan grabbed her arm and spun her toward him. Their arms wrapped around each other, he threaded his hand through her hair, giving her a deep kiss.

"You're a devil woman." he growled out huskily, 'and I wouldn't have you any other way.'

It was entirely possible that Jan Di would have come home to a half painted and bare apartment, with two of her friends rolling around naked on the floor, if not for the mystery of the pink paint.

Still unable to settle the argument over who it was who picked the color they both agreed to just blame it on Yi Jeong.

* * *

"Turn on! Why won't you just turn on!" the Shin-Hwa heir shouted at his gas stove as he flicked the knobs back and forth.

He was growing to hate his experiment in independent living. Nothing worked right, his shower was too cold, the gas light never stayed lit in the stove, the rattling pipes kept him up and night and worst he'd made zero progress with Jan Di.

He might have gotten somewhere if it weren't for that monkey following him everywhere. She infuriated him to no end but at the same time he enjoyed the sexual side of their relationship. He'd taken to allowing her over on the nights he knew Jan Di to be away. Surely she was off doing the same thing with Ji Hoo.

He'd seen the video that was making the rounds at Shin-Hwa but refused to believe it was her, knowing her luck someone was setting her up.

Yet it killed him to think the woman he loved was off fooling around with his best friend instead of him. Doing the same with Jae Kyung he could at least imagine he was with Jan Di and fantasize about what it would have been like.

He had thought moving in here was such a good plan. Why wasn't it working! All he wanted was to spend time with her, so she could remember what they meant to each other and maybe start anew. But how could he do that when she was gone half of the time! And then the other half? She was with HIM.

The bitterest wound was when she told him she was happy that him and his fiance were becoming close. 'CLOSE! To HER, that leech!'

Still he told Ji Hoo he couldn't rest until he gave it his all, and he meant it. He'd tried playing by the rules, maybe it was time he started bending them. But how would that work...

What could he do that would bring Jan Di to him? What could he help her with that no one else could? Money, no. Work, no. Studying... maybe.

'AH! Of course!' He would help her get rid of the stupid video. His word was still law with the students. One call and he could get all trace of it removed. She would be so thankful to him.

He could picture it now, she would blush and thank him. He would draw her into a hug and proclaim his undying love. Then they would look into each other's eyes and slowly lean into a perfect kiss.

'You're a genius Gu Jun Pyo!'

* * *

The three bargain shoppers carried their purchases upstairs to the roof. The Casanova sent the girls on ahead while he set to assembling a wardrobe, chair and table. The long haired girl was becoming entirely too distracting for him and he didn't seem to be able to stop himself from flirting with her. He's been giving her the little looks, casual touches and coy smiles he used with his conquests. Sighing, he knew he needed some space to clear his head, was he crazy?

She was a friend, she was Jan Di's friend too, Jan Di may yet kill him.

'Okay that's better'. The thought of being on the receiving end of one of the Wonder Girl's flying kicks quickly killed his libido.

The timing couldn't have been better as he'd just finished assembling the last item when Ga Eul came out to help him carry them in. He was impressed with the amount the mischievous duo had already gotten done and Ga Eul and him started painting the wardrobe white together.

He was overthinking the whole thing, he told himself, that was all it was. Why couldn't he just be happy she wasn't angry, he just needed to relax and enjoy himself. Painting and setting up the small room was just what he needed.

Working together they made great time and were nearly done. There was just one more thing to do. The Don Juan signed for the delivery and Yi Jeong helped him hang the new bathroom door while the girls tidied and got the food and drinks set up.

"Don't you think you've gone a bit overboard on the drinks?" the So heir laughed as Yulina set out several soju bottles next to a case of wine and a selection of Woo Bin approved beers.

"You know my motto, better to have too much than not enough..." The Russian girl said. "Wait, what are we talking about again?" she joked as she slid up to her boyfriend's side.

"You know, you're not as funny as you think you are." the Casanova mumbled, walking away from the two of them.

"What's up with him?" she asked.

Jan Di and Ga Eul hadn't shared with either her or the heiress what took place on the porridge shop girls disastrous date with Yi Jeong. Woo Bin had heard pieces of the story from the potter, he'd been very rude and she'd walked out on the date. Maybe it had been wrong of him to put so much responsibility on Ga Eul's shoulders.

Taking his girlfriend aside he approached the subject with her. "What do you think about Ga Eul and Yi Jeong?"

"Well, I thought they liked each other for a while but he seems in a bad place right now. I don't know, maybe in the future it could work out but he needs to decide what he really wants. Ga Eul has the patience of a saint, but she won't wait around forever."

"I asked her if she'd stay by his side and help look after him."

"Oh." This surprised Yulina, Woo Bin didn't usually get involved in other people's business like that. "What did she say?"

Looking at the couple in question chatting by the stove, he wondered if the dimpled idiot would ever see what was right in front of his face. "She said she'd try."

"Then trust that she will."

The Russian doll could see how worried her boyfriend was, one of the things she loved about him was how he was always looking out for his friends. No one ever needed to ask him to, it was as natural to him as breathing. Rubbing his back casually she pulled him over to a mat to sit down. Curled up together the couple relaxed and waited for the guest of honor to arrive.

* * *

With a blush that could light up the darkest hours of night Ga Eul timidly answered Jae Kyung's question.

"Three."

Jan Di could not contain her shock at her best friend's confession. "That many!"

Squirming the porridge shop girl wished she'd of chosen the dare.

The game was in it's second round now and everyone seemed to be feeling the alcohol. Jan Di had jumped clear off the ground when she opened her door to find her friends screaming surprise. Clutching her racing heart she took a look around, she could barely believe the transformation. She noticed that Ji Hoo didn't seem too surprised and he confessed everything. How was it that she, the lowly daughter of a gambling addicted dry cleaner, could be so fortunate in her choice of friends.

"Alright I guess that means it's my turn." the long haired girl said amused. Spinning the bottle everyone hooted when it landed on Yi Jeong. She might have found it funny too, if her mind wasn't drawing a complete blank. There were too many touchy subjects she had to steer clear of, what could she ask him?

They'd asked her how many different people she'd ever kissed, she certainly couldn't ask that! Even asking something easy like what's your favorite TV show seemed to dangerous as he'd probably name a porno. Favorite food... he'd probably say edible underwear. Favorite sport... he'd probably say beach volleyball. What could she ask?

"What animal do you most relate to?" That was safe, wasn't it? Oh crap, he'd probably say rabbits.

"...that's an odd question." Thinking a bit he struggled to come up with a decent answer. Once it occurred to him it was the obvious choice, "an Adelie penguin. My turn?"

"Wait. Why?"

"That wasn't part of the questions Ga Eul-Yang, no cheating. You'll just have to figure it out for yourself."*

* * *

"Okay Yuli-ssi..." the Wonder Girl began, pleased with herself for coming up with a good question, "what is your most embarrassing moment?"

The first thing that popped into the Russian girl's mind was something she'd never mentioned before, although maybe it didn't count... "okay do you mean personally embarrassing or something that made me feel embarrassed in general."

A little bit tipsy, Jan Di didn't understand the distinction she was making. "Whichever is worse."

"Ah, whichever is worse." Looking around the group she blushed a bit remembering the incident, it was very embarrassing at the time...

"You know what you have to do if you can't answer a question." Woo Bin teased.

"Hey. I always answer the question, don't I?"

The room quieted, waiting for her to start, and she wished she hadn't made such a big deal about it.

" **Alright**. I'd only just started attending Shin-Hwa and kinda didn't know my way around too well. Anyway I was dying for a..., I needed to use the restroom and just went into the first one I found."

A few snickers from the group had already started but she hadn't even gotten to the embarrassing part yet.

"Um well it was empty so... you know... and I was ready to go when someone came in the room. I panicked because I heard this person say something and realized it was a guy."

"You went into the boys room at Shin-Hwa, that's not so bad. I've been in the girls before." Woo Bin said offhandedly, earning a glare from the Russian girl.

"Still not at the embarrassing part yet..."

"Should I get another drink, is this going to be a novel?" Yi Jeong asked, rising to his feet to get a round for everyone.

"So I was waiting for this guy to leave before I did... when..." growing quite red now, Yulina found she couldn't look the others in the eye. "When it became apparent that he... wasn't leaving... because... hewasmasturbating."

Two screams, a gasp and laughter came after her story.

"I've never known you to be so shy **babe**." the Don Juan teased.

"Well this guy was really going at it, you should of heard him. It was in my first week of school, and anyway... I didn't learn this until a while later but..."

"But?" the entire group said as Yi Jeong reentered the room and handed out drinks.

"You don't want to know."

Trying hard to contain a bashful smile she covered her mouth and mumbled the rest. "it was in the F4 bathroom."

A myriad of different responses went around the group: Ga Eul tried to hide a laugh while she blushed like mad, Yi Jeong chuckled in bemusement completely unfazed by the story, Jan Di screamed and began pointing at the each of the boys in turn shaking an accusatory finger, Ji Hoo shook his head in amusement at his girlfriend's reaction, Woo Bin laughed heartily and said it was probably him and Jae Kyung was laughing so hard she was gasping for breath.

The noise of their game was so loud it reached the ears of Jan Di's neighbor. A very grumpy looking Jun Pyo knocked on the door and entered right away, not waiting for an invitation.

"What are you all doing here?"

Their shrieks of laughter echoed down the hall at the sight of him.

"Where have you been Jun? Come over and join us, you just missed one whopper of a story." Scooting over, the heiress made way for her fiance. She'd texted him earlier to join them but he'd said he was busy, at any rate she was glad he was here now.

"My turn!" Yulina cried out giving the bottle a spin.

Everyone watched as it slowly settled pointing at the Don Juan.

"Woo Bin-ah, if the other members of the F4 were women, which one would you date?"

Repelling back from the others at the mere thought of them as women he laughed. "Uh, none of them, I'd become a monk first."

"That's not one of the choices..."

"No way, my choices are either a stuck up snob, a fourth dimensional oddball or a coldblooded Casanova. Nope I'd stay single."

A chorus of complaints filled the air but they kept the game going.

* * *

The cold blooded Casanova spun and was bemused when it landed on Ji Hoo. There was one thing he'd always wanted to know.

"When you were in Paris, did you confess to Seo Hyun?"

Paris was something none of them had ever asked him much about, all they knew was that it had ended badly. Feeling like they were walking on eggshells the group listened attentively for his response.

"I did." he said glancing at Jan Di out of the corner of his eye.

"and what happened?" Yi Jeong demanded.

Smiling the golden boy just shook his head, "that wasn't part of the question, no cheating." he tsked back.

Throwing an empty cup at Ji Hoo, the two took turns lobbing items across the circle at each other until they ran out of things to throw.

"My turn then right?" Spinning the bottle it landed right on Jun Pyo. He knew exactly what he wanted to ask. "If someone you cared for gets hurt because of you, could you let go?"

Without a beat the Shin-Hwa heir said no. "I won't, I can't. I'd grab on tight and do everything to make that person happy."

Slightly annoyed with her boyfriend for asking such a loaded question to her ex, Jan Di wasn't paying attention and was taken by surprise when the next question was for her.

"Guem Jan Di, the promise you made in the street - does it still stand?"

Her anger spiked a little at his question. It was so long ago now, he'd asked her to never to run away from him and have faith in his affection and she'd promised that if they broke up it wouldn't be because of his mother. What was he even doing asking about that now?

"No, the person who made the promise and the one who asked it are both gone now."

A downcast mood took over the group and Jan Di spun for the last turn; it landed on Woo Bin.

"Do you want to get married and have kids one day?"

'Seriously?' the Don Juan thought.

* * *

A pouting Jun Pyo stormed out of the apartment moments later, leaving Jae Kyung to apologize for him and take her leave as well. Everyone started to get the sense it was about time to leave but Jan Di insisted everyone stay over since they'd had so much to drink.

Ga Eul and her worked to set up the makeshift beds and spread the blankets out to give everyone as much privacy as possible. The long haired girl laid on her own close to the kitchen area and from her vantage point she could see the mischievous duo cuddling together in front of her. She could hear them whispering but couldn't make out what they were saying although at one point she could have sworn she heard her name.

* * *

"So you want to get married and have kids do you?" Yulina whispered as she leaned up to give him a kiss. Looking at him rather smugly she thought his blush was adorable.

'A rare sight.' she smiled affectionately, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand. Even though she didn't like the idea of marriage, and always thought she'd find in confining, it made her happy when he said it. 'I'm turning into a mush.'

"How about we start practicing tomorrow night, I'm a bit tired right now." he said with a yawn.

Giving him a little tickle in response, she shushed him with a kiss when he yipped.

* * *

Yoon Ji Hoo listened to the sound of snoring on either side of him. A passed out Yi Jeong laid on his stomach over by the window to the left of him and Jan Di was in the same state curled up next to him on the other side. He kissed the top of her head and sighed, it had been a very good day.

He'd tried to play it off but the Casanova's question about Seo Hyun had made him anxious. His confession to her wasn't the happiest of memories, nothing like what he shared with Jan Di in Macau. He'd gone to her apartment and surprised her, swept her up in her arms giving her the intense kiss he'd always wanted to and confessed his love.

Was he so stupid that he couldn't see her rejection coming?

She was flustered and shocked, not knowing what to do she thanked him and said she cared for him. He'd kissed her again, trying to push her for more than that. All he wanted was to sweep her off her feet and carry her to the bedroom. She responded to his kisses but, looking back at it, he knew now that her kisses never contained the passion he'd hoped for.

She was conciliatory, she was kind, she was compassionate but she didn't want him the way he wanted her. Each day he was there he tried to deny it and thought if he just could prove himself to her, she would see that he was no longer a boy but a man.

All he learned was that he was still very much a boy. A deluded boy who saw what he wanted to and refused to see anything that didn't fit into his romantic dreams.

That was when she started leaving. She'd disappear in the early hours of the morning before he woke and not come home for days at a time. He was friendless in a foreign city. Sure he could look up some acquaintances but that wasn't why he was here. So he doted on Seo Hyun when she was around and waited for her when she wasn't. It didn't take long for the pattern to leave him feeling desperate and depressed.

He missed his home, he missed Seoul, he missed his friends even Yulina who had threatened to punch him the last time she saw him and most of all he missed the kindhearted girl he was just getting to know and like, Jan Di. When Seo Hyun came back to find him lethargic and tearful she opened his eyes to what was really going on and, the more he talked with her, the more he realized what a mistake he'd made.

She asked him who he missed most and thinking hard he said Guem Jan Di. Seo Hyun didn't even look surprised. When she asked why and he began to explain a thousand pinpricks stabbed his heart. He wanted to go home. He didn't know if what he felt was love or loneliness but he wanted to see her and find out.

It took a long time, far too long for his liking, before he finally got the nerve up to confess to Jan Di but he'd known for sure from the moment he came back to Shin-Hwa and saw her that he loved her.

Rolling to his side he faced the Wonder Girl and brushed the hair away from her face. Quite content, he gazed on her until he too fell asleep.

* * *

Jan Di was devoted to her education and made it a point to never skip. She'd been absent for illness but those were always genuine. Waking today, with a mouth that felt full of cotton, she started to rethink her position on the matter.

Up far too early, the sun had not yet even fully risen, she tried to get something ready for breakfast. She didn't even try to wake the others but Ga Eul was the nearest and no matter how quietly she moved she still woke her. Of course the porridge shop girl didn't complain or even seem to mind. In fact she seemed rather chipper all things considering.

"Good dreams were they?" Jan Di asked her friend.

Pretending to be shocked by the question, it was obvious from the porridge shop girl's giggles that the answer to that question was yes.

A quiet knock on the door surprised her and she stepped over the entwined form of Woo Bin and Yulina to get to the door. Jun Pyo was there asking to be let in.

"Everyone else is still sleeping." she whispered.

"You're up. I'm up, want to get a coffee?"

Jan Di really did NOT want to go out at 5 in the morning to get a coffee, so she invited him in instead. About to enter with a little grin of triumph, Jun Pyo felt his victory fall away when he spied Ga Eul pottering around by the stove. It didn't matter though he still had time.

"Actually, can I talk to you privately for a moment?" Not waiting for a reply he grabbed the Wonder Girl's elbow and pulled her out in the hall. "I think you need to see this." Holding out his phone he played the video clip for her that had been making the rounds since yesterday.

Although the video was taken from a distance, she knew immediately that it was her in the shot. It was only about 30 seconds long but that was 30 seconds too much. The clip showed her and Ji Hoo making out on the library floor, his hand up her skirt, they were grinding against each other. Snatching the phone away from him she shut the video off horrified and feeling violated.

"Where did you find this?"

"It's all over the internet. That was from the Shin-Hwa group page."

"Those gossips, those horrible, horrible gossips."

"Then it IS you then. I'd been hoping it was staged." he said looking away.

"Don't tell Ji Hoo."

This drew his attention immediately, "Why?"

"I can take care of it, you can't see his head in the clip so they can't prove it was him. I don't want to cause trouble for him"

"It seems to me HE'S the one who caused trouble for you."

"Stop. Just don't tell him."

"Alright I promise, I can keep MY promises."

"Gu Jun Pyo... why did you really move in here?"

"Maybe I missed spending time with you, maybe I hoped we could be friends."

The words made Jan Di want to cry. "We can be friends but Jun Pyo... you can't recapture the past. You're engaged and to one of my good friends..."

The word friend made his scoff but he knew that somehow the heiress had truly befriended his ex.

"I don't want you to be unhappy. I think you should give unnie a chance. Don't push her away because of me, I couldn't live with the guilt of ruining a chance for two of my friends to find happiness."

"You're assuming that monkey can make me happy."

"I know she can, I know you both after all."

The sound of doors slamming drew Jun Pyo's attention and he went through his apartment, past a sleeping Jae Kyung, to look out the window. What he saw there froze him, standing downstairs surrounded by her henchmen was his mother.

* * *

AN:

DUN DUN DUN!

The witch is back and on the war path!

I didn't get a chance to delve into one of my fav scenes in the show. The JH/Grandad confrontation, instead I went into JH backstory from his time in Paris and spent more time showing their friendship. Anyway it's all fluffy goodness.

Oh but did you like the Lemon? Now that was a tricky one as I couldn't decide where they would fool around. I WAS going to do the library but I just couldn't believe that no matter how deserted the place was that they'd get it on there. I may use the sight for another couple though, we'll see.

Anyway we had more WooLina which I thought was cute and SoEul is finally moving in the right direction. YAY!

*Adelie Penguin - Yi Jeong's choice of animal - who can tell me why though? Any guesses? If you guess right I'll send you a preview of the next lemon. =)

In The Next Chapter

Madam Kang - the revenge

JH/Grandad confrontation - for real this time I promise

Madam Kang Strikes Back... Again

WooLina time

As always I am a terrible proofreader and welcome anyone's corrections. I'd rather know I made a mistake and fix it, than not see it and let it ruin the story.

XOXO

PS: Drop me a line to tell me what you liked, what you didn't like and what you want to see more of. I'm always happy to start a dialogue and meet fellow BBF fans.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone! Welcome back to the magical world of Seoul's Dawning, the sequel to Macau at Night.

I have to express sincere disappointment that no one could guess why Yi Jeong chose the Adelie Penguin as the animal he relates to most. Seriously, google?

Anyway one more chance for you guys to try and win a lemon =)

Okay back to our story

 **English**

 _ **Russian**_

Korean

This chapter is a bit heavier than some of the others although it is fluffy. I am warning anyone who cares to know that there is a scene that could be sensitive so some people so I am including a trigger warning. I will make it easy to spot this scene and so you can skip it if you so choose.

We are picking up this story immediately from the end of last chapter which was with Madam Kang arriving early in the morning after Jan Di's housewarming party.

So with that said, let's get on with it!

3

2

1

HELLO SEOUL!

* * *

Looking up at the decrepit building her son had run away to, Madam Kang felt nothing but shame and she fought to control her emotions. There could only one reason he was here. Whenever he rebelled it was for her. The same her that was the suspected subject of a highly controversial video.

'That wanton girl is nothing more than a blight on this family and Shin-Hwa! She won't be happy until she ruins my son!'

She had hoped the girl had enough pride or sense to stay away from an engaged man, apparently not!

'It seems I underestimated that commoner's strategy. I won't make that mistake again. Will she stop at nothing in her greed, first ingratiating herself with some of the wealthiest families in the country and now trying to seduce an engaged man. How much money do I have to throw at her to make her go away for good?'

Madam Kang knew what kind of fortune Jan Di would inherit if she were to ever marry her son, and she couldn't bear to see the family business she'd slaved away for ruined by a foolish slip of a girl with nothing to recommend her. She had no money, no connections, no family to speak of, no breeding, barely any education and no particular talent worth mentioning. She couldn't understand what Jun Pyo saw in her, unless it was her 'charms'.

"Return my son home, make sure he stays there."

Her men went upstairs immediately and she trusted them to carry out her orders to the letter. Taking her secretary and personal body guard with her Madam Kang disdained having to speak once again to the little gnat. However she was not an unreasonable woman, she would give the Jezebel one more chance to remove herself from Jun Pyo's life. Failing that, the consequences were on her.

* * *

"Get inside, get inside, get inside NOW, lock the door, don't come out. MOVE!" the curly haired man said frantically.

Jan Di looked at him in confusion and fear. His panicked expression was frightening, but eventually her body caught up to her brain, and she ran inside her apartment. Slamming the door behind her, she leaned heavily on it clutching her chest to calm her racing heart. A stunned Ga Eul saw the whole thing, but before she could even say a word, Jan Di quickly spun around locking the door.

Backing away from the freshly painted pine door as if she'd seen a ghost, the Wonder Girl stumbled when she came upon the still sleeping form of Ji Hoo. Landing hard on her bottom with a little scream, she managed to do what countless alarm clocks never could and woke the slumbering man. Sitting up automatically when he heard her voice he blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"Jan Di-yah what going on?"

Rubbing his eyes with his palms, the groggy tawny haired man realized she hadn't answered him yet and was staring petrified at the door.

"Jan Di, what's wrong." he said more alert and shaking her to get her attention.

Ji Hoo had never seen her like this, not even during her red card ordeal. He was about to ask for the third time what was happening when the sound of a door being kicked and broken down shook the apartment. Jan Di gasped, backing away a bit more, and the golden boy reached over pulling her near. With each bang she jumped and soon no one was sleeping anymore.

Woo Bin wanted to go out to see what was happening but Yulina insisted on coming if he did and, since neither would allow the other to go alone, they ended up both staying put.

Frantic shouts and thwacks of punches being thrown could be heard through the thin walls. When her door shook from someone being thrown against it Jan Di decided she'd had enough; riled to action she slipped from her boyfriends grip.

As luck would have it Yi Jeong saw everything and moved fast to stop her. Wrapping his arms around the struggling girl he pulled her away before she could do anything stupid. Jan Di fought in his hold, kicking her feet out to be released but he held firm.

After another 30 seconds or so of shouting everything went quiet. The Wonder Girl wasn't sure what was worse, the thought that Jun Pyo was being attacked and was desperately trying to defend himself or the fact that they could hear nothing now. Did that mean he'd won.. or he'd lost. Yi Jeong's grip slipped and Jan Di raced back to the door unlocking it and throwing it open.

She faced an empty hallway and opposite her an open door. Jun Pyo was here, she'd seen him, she'd talked to him... and Jae Kyung, she was there too. Where were they?

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong stepped forward to examine the wreckage of Jun Pyo's apartment. The door lock had been smashed and a window was broken. Glass shards littered the floor, crunching under their feet, as the walked around the small space. Going over to check the bed Yi Jeong felt it was still warm, someone had been sleeping here only a moment ago.

Ji Hoo stood next to a grim Jan Di when a knock came from the rooftop exit door. Pushing his girlfriend back he called the F2 over before he went to answer it. Instinctively Ga Eul wandered to Yi Jeong's side just as Yulina did the same to Woo Bin. Prince Song was the one to open the door, and maybe he shouldn't have been, but he was genuinely surprised when Secretary Jung stood before him.

"I understand now." the Don Juan mumbled to himself.

"I apologize for the early hour but President Kang wishes to speak with the young lady."

The Russian girl was just about to tell Madam Kang's stooge where to shove it when Jan Di stepped up to accept the invitation.

"It's fine Yuli-ssi" she said taking in the older girls enraged expression, "I have a few things I'd like to say to her myself."

* * *

There was no way Jan Di was going up there alone and, like a team of bodyguards, her friends gathered around her. Madam Kang stood with her back to them gazing out at the rising sun. There was little that could be said about Jan Di's apartment, but at the right time the view was quite lovely.

"Do you know why I am here?" Kang Hee Soo turned around, staring the young girl down, waiting for her to respond.

Shaking her head no Jan Di eventually worked up the courage to speak. "I do not."

Ignoring Jan Di, President Kang turned her attention to the F3. "Seeing you boys here at this time of day, I am surprised."

"Jun Pyo is not here." the golden boy said quickly.

"Yes, I know perfectly well where my son is."

Her statement confirmed what everyone was thinking. The Shin-Hwa heir's mother had ordered him home and the ruckus was him refusing.

"So then, why ARE you here?" Jan Di asked timidly.

Not even trying to contain her disdain for the commoner, Jun Pyo's mother started berating her. "Even one such as you should know it is etiquette to greet an elder politely and invite them into your home. This is why I believe a family's role in education is important."

Swallowing hard, and her cheeks burning from the insult, the Wonder Girl invited her inside only to have her invitation dismissed curtly. "I'd prefer to stay out here rather than step foot into that hovel."

The insult stabbed her in the heart, but she was used to this kind of behavior from Jun Pyo's mother.

Her boyfriend, Yoon Ji Hoo, was having a tougher time keeping himself in check and struggled to bite his tongue. The logical part of him knew the best thing to do in this situation was sit back and wait for the witch to get bored of toying with them. Still, he wished there was something more he could do to protect his girlfriend. Stuck standing behind her, he grit his teeth harder, powerless to stop one of the most vile women in his acquaintance from tearing apart the girl he loved.

"I knew you weren't an average girl, but I didn't know you excelled so in seducing men."

"Chairwoman!" Song Woo Bin raised his voice, shocked by the accusation being leveled at his friend. "It's not like that!"

"Really?" she said, mockingly staring back unfazed by the Prince of the Song clan. "If I am wrong, then explain it to me, what's your excuse?" she asked, looking directly at Jan Di.

"Excuse? I didn't do anything wrong. I don't owe you an excuse."

"THERE! That is what makes me so suspicious, even after you were caught, you say something like that. Seducing an engaged man, isn't that wrong?"

The golden boy paled in realization, 'Does Madam Kang think Jan Di loves Jun Pyo?'

Sighing deeply at yet another mess the curly haired idiot had gotten her into, a tired Wonder Girl spoke the truth of the matter. "I really had nothing to do what that. It was all his idea to move in here."

"Right, just what I expect a girl like you to say. It's always the man's fault. You don't accept any responsibility for what you do."

* * *

Yulina was a mess of boiling rage. Clenching and unclenching her fists she stared unblinking at the small bitter woman insulting her friend.

'I could take her before those goons could touch me.'

Cracking her knuckles a dark smile began to grow on the lithe girl's face, but she only made it one step forward before a strong hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks.

Unable to peel the fingers away as they dug in deeper, she turned to face the auburn haired man. Frustration knitted her eyebrows and she motioned for him to let her go. Subtly he shook his head 'no' and wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her close. He knew his girlfriend could be swift and vicious but the bodyguard was armed. Not even HE would take such a stupid risk.

* * *

Nearly in tears, Jan Di couldn't take anymore. She wanted to shout, pound her fists into the wall and scream at the top of her lungs that she'd done nothing to encourage Jun Pyo and wasn't interested in him. What were the chances Madam Kang would take the word of a commoner though?

"I am here to ask a favor."

More than a few eyebrows raised at this statement. In particular one from someone who had been completely silent and still the entire time. Hiding behind her friends, Ga Eul wanted to keep all attention away from her. Madam Kang absolutely terrified her, the stories Jan Di had told her were nightmarish and now to see her in person... The taste she had of Jun Pyo's mother at the Shin-Hwa Gala was apparently only a tiny sliver of her true evil.

How could this woman possibly believe her best friend capable of such deception, and immoral enough to scheme it! She knew nothing of Jan Di, she judged based on what she thought she saw. Ga Eul nearly laughed at the realization.

Closing her eyes she could picture the words on the page and before she could stop herself she started to recite; "If you hate a person, you hate something in him that is part of yourself. What isn't part of ourselves doesn't disturb us."

The group parted at the porridge shop girls soft words, and all eyes turned towards her as she now stood opposite the fiery Madam Kang.

"Why did you call Jan Di a seducer?" she asked a bit mournfully, her eyes holding no malice only sympathy.

"And who are YOU exactly, one of So Yi Jeong's left over toys?"

A sad smile graced the lips of the long haired girl; the more cruel this woman became, the more she saw who she really was.

Ga Eul spoke tenderly, "What we see in others speaks more about us than about them. Jan Di is one of the most courageous women I know, her character is impeccable."

"Who do you think you're speaking to?" Madam Kang barked out before turning her ire back to Guem Jan Di. "Are all of your friend's so ill bred they don't know not to interrupt an elder?" the Shin-Hwa President asked cruelly.

"Even if Jun Pyo comes to you, don't see him. You said yourself that Jun Pyo and Jan Di have nothing to do with each other. I don't know if I can trust you though. That is why I will not allow ANY of you to spend time with Jun Pyo anymore."

Woo Bin, Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo stood stunned by her words, while Jan Di tried to hide the hurt she felt knowing that she was to blame for tearing the F4 apart. The Russian girl, still being held tightly, glared daggers but Ga Eul listened unaffected; she understood and wasn't afraid anymore.

While the long haired girl was still in high school, and while her education might not be up to Shin-Hwa standards, she was a strong student... and this semester she took a Psychology course. Child psychology was her real area of interest in the long run, but her class was an introductory level one so it focused more on the psychology of the self. She'd just taken a test on Psychological Projection... and she aced it.

She had absolutely no doubt; the bitterness this woman felt towards Jan Di was a reflection of her own self loathing. She called her a seducer, directed at Jan Di it was almost laughable. Yet it was a very specific word, so who did Madam Kang feel she seduced?

How did it go... 'The projector suppresses thoughts of their own negative traits and in doing so infers those same traits as the reason for other people's behavior.'

Looking up at the sky Chu Ga Eul lightly laughed. A worried Yi Jeong called her name and looked at her as if she were nuts.

"It's you, isn't it? This whole time, it was never about Guem Jan Di."

Looking straight into the dark and heavily made up eyes of the older woman, Ga Eul felt more confident than she had in ages.

The Casanova looked on in shock, not only was the bumpkin speaking to Jun Pyo's mother, she was challenging her. This would end VERY badly. The only saving grace might be that Madam Kang would ignore her as unimportant.

He should of known life is never that easy.

Walking arrogantly up to the girl who dared challenge her Kang He Soo raised her hand to strike, making the long haired girl gasp. Stock still, waiting for a blow that never came, Chu Ga Eul turned to look up into the dark and stormy eyes of her rescuer So Yi Jeong.

Madam Kang's wrist in his grasp, the famed potter didn't move or speak, completely ignoring the fact he had a gun pointed at him. The burly bodyguard was quickly waved back by the Shin-Hwa President and, with a withering scowl at the both of them, Jun Pyo's mother snatched back her wrist.

Looking at each of the F3 in turn she spoke in a voice full of condescension, "Please think of your families and regain your senses." Then, with a nod to her Secretary and bodyguard that she was ready to go, the vicious woman left.

Everyone listened attentively to the sound of her heels as she descended the stairs and as the echoes faded the group began to relax.

"Don't take anything she says to heart Guem Jan Di, she treats us the same way." Woo Bin said, keeping a tight hold on Yulina... just in case.

"But what's all this about Jun Pyo?" Yi Jeong asked, completely ignoring the presence of the girl he just saved.

When Jan Di didn't respond the others looked to Ji Hoo for what to do and the golden boy subtly tilted his head towards the door, asking them to wait inside.

Once alone the tawny haired man circled around to face the woman he loved. Although she was silent tears were free falling, streaking her cheeks. Delicately he pulled a white handkerchief from his pocket, and bent a bit so he could look her in the eyes as he gently wiped away her tears.

Jan Di flinched a bit at the contact, but was slowly brought back to reality by his touch. Feeling ashamed for her tears, the laundry girl tried to smile but only succeeded in breaking down further.

Ji Hoo held her tightly, allowing her to cry. The silent man knew that there was nothing he could say to make this better. Madam Kang's viciousness was legendary and this morning she'd been especially brutal.

THIS is exactly what he was talking about when he last spoke to Jun Pyo. His best friend's refusal to accept the end of his relationship with Jan Di hurt her tonight, and it will only continue to do so.

'Maybe we should have stayed in Macau.'

* * *

Their one month anniversary had sailed past earlier in the week. They'd spent the night together at Ji Hoo's and she cooked them something special. It had become a tradition when she stayed over for them to cook, instead of eating out, and Jan Di was amused by how eager the golden boy was to learn. After a lifetime of being catered to he was striving to learn the things she'd been forced to at a young age.

So for their anniversary it felt only natural to her to put together a little cookbook. In it she put many of the recipes she'd taught him as well as a few she knew he'd like, including 'Master's' secret pumpkin porridge recipe. The tawny haired man was awed by her gift and Jan Di was quite happy she'd been able to surprise him with something he liked; he was rather difficult to shop for after all.

When it was her turn, the Wonder Girl nearly burst out in tears at his gift. Trying it on immediately she studied the charm bracelet. The delicate gold band wove around three times and there were four figures hanging there. Looking at them made her heart feel it would burst. An adorable otter, a lotus, a gondolier and, of course, a W for Wonder Girl. They spent a quiet evening alone together and, as perfect as it was for the two of them. Ji Hoo was determined to take her somewhere special to him for their next Sunday date.

* * *

Namhaedo Island had been his private refuge for years. Whenever he needed to escape the city he would flee there, and only a handful of people knew where to find him.

He knew the area well and planned for them to go fishing, hiking and then visit the Boriam Temple. He knew Jan Di would love it there, particularly the superstition that anyone who visits the temple will have one wish granted. He'd always wished for the same thing, it might have taken years but it finally had come true for him.

Simple in his request, he wished for someone to love him.

Considering how tumultuous Saturday was he thought a day away was just what his girlfriend needed. He'd even, with a bit of help from his new cookbook, packed a picnic for them to share when they got there. All in all he was feeling a bit pleased with himself. Picking Jan Di up after her morning deliveries, she settled down against him through their long ride and four hours later he was setting up their picnic on the beach.

Although he couldn't have known, it reminded her of the dinner on the beach with Jun Pyo in New Caledonia. The lavish spread he'd put on, renting an entire island for them to be alone, all of it made her feel awkward and uncomfortable. She'd been so naive back then, having so little idea about relationships or love, she didn't even know what she wanted.

Relaxing after their picnic, she looked over at Ji Hoo amazed by how much she'd grown up since starting at Shin-Hwa. Her heart felt full and she'd never known herself to be more content. She reached for him and, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand, they listened to the lull of the waves.

"What was that for?" he asked, smiling love-struck at her.

Jan Di was feeling too dreamy to tease him, so opting for sincerity she said "For today, for yesterday, for the last month."

They laid next to each other, him on his back and Jan Di on her stomach, so it was easy for him to lean up and kiss her back. Holding her face in the palm of his hand, he tried to distill all he felt for her in one kiss.

"What was that for?" she parroted back hazily after their lips parted for air.

With a content hum he leaned back and looked into her eyes. "For next month."

Their day trip ended too soon for the both of them and, settling down into his bed for the night, the two weary travelers enjoyed exchanging long, lazy kisses before finally succumbing to sleep.

* * *

Gu Jun Pyo stalked around his bedroom in circles. He'd spent the last 24 hours cooped up with nothing to do and no one to talk to. Hearing a knock he shouted for whoever it was to enter, assuming it was a maid, and threw himself down on the plush couch beside him. Secretary Jung bowed low to him and Jun Pyo waved his hand dismissively before addressing him.

"How did she find me so quickly?"

"I wasn't cautious enough, I apologize. I think you should lay low for a while."

The Shin-Hwa heir couldn't bring himself to be upset, he merely felt resigned. Every attempt he made to get away was thwarted and now he was 'grounded'. How preposterous!

A timid young woman knocked a moment later, just as the curly haired man was beginning to get fully into a good sulk. Interrupting his brooding she announced that Jae-Kyung was waiting for him downstairs.

"Why is that monster here again!"

"Why am I here?" the monster in question called out as she sauntered into the room, instead of waiting. "Why shouldn't I be? After all you weren't the only one dragged out before dawn Saturday. I want to commiserate with my fiance, alright?"

"I'm not in the mood for this right now."

"Really? You don't want to check in with Jan Di and see if she's okay? I guess I'll just go alone then."

"Wait, where are you going?" he said with a start.

"To school. I bought Jan Di-yah a gift and I didn't get the chance to give it to her the other night." Holding up a bag from a import store she pulled out a bottle of Cabernet. "Lotus Vineyard, don't you think it's perfect! I know she likes them, I heard her talking about them with Ga Eul before."

Feigning disinterest Jun Pyo pretended to consider whether or not he wanted to go. "Well since you're begging I guess I can come along, I have a class in a few hours anyway."

"So you're coming back to school now?" she asked with a coy smile.

Momentarily bewitched by his fiance's smile he became defensive. "What are you talking about I never left."

Crossing her arms Jae-Kyung called his bluff. "Then how come I never see you anymore?"

"How stupid are you that you need to ask me that." he replied making her cringe.

Squeezing her eyes shut tight the heiress worked to regain her positivity. It was always one step forward, two steps back with him but she tried not to linger too long on her growing doubts. Normally she was quite abrupt with people when they were rude to her, and Jun Pyo was beginning to tax the reserves of her patience. Yet he was her fiance and she was determined to make it work. She loved him after all.

"...but if my mother asks it was ALL your idea."

Feeling a bit deflated by the reminder of her fiance's fear of his mother, she shook her head and turned to go. "Don't worry about that, I told her I'm taking you out on a date. Shall we?"

Trying and failing to hide a smile, he pretended to complain for good measure. "It's so troublesome to go out though." he whined.

When he turned back to her he expected her to beg once more, but instead found her walking out the door and he had to run to catch up with her.

"Hey, wait!"

* * *

oooooooooo TRIGGER WARNING oooooooooo

* * *

When Jan Di left for school Monday morning Ji Hoo insisted on walking her to her first class. He woke with his stomach in knots; he had no idea why but he felt something was in the air.

"I'll call you after class?" His gentle voice and the way he rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand felt comforting, and she was loathe to leave him.

With one last look back she sighed and headed in. After all the excitement with Madam Kang and her Sunday date she'd forgotten about the video, her classmates however had not. The two girls who normally sat either side of her moved their desks away, giving her a look that made it clear they didn't want to be anywhere near her. A pair of boys she'd never spoken to had swapped seats with them, obviously less sickened by her presence than her female classmates made a show of being.

Distrustful she kept a careful eye on both of the boys and tried to pay attention to the lesson but twice Jan Di found herself distracted. First when the taller of the two boys, the one with the red streaks in his hair, tried to speak to her during class. He introduced himself and in a husky voice asked her if she was available later to help him 'study'. The laundry girl flushed red and tried to overlook the innuendo.

'Ignore him and focus Jan Di'

Not amused by her dismissal the boy reached over to tried to touch her leg. The sound of the slap she gave him echoed around the room, but the teacher seemed to barely notice. Only pausing for a second to cast an inquisitive eye at her, he continued on with the English lesson.

Despite the look of fury the Wonder Girl gave him the arrogant boy only smiled coyly back. Soon it was apparent why, too distracted by the first boy the second one reached over to do the same thing on her other side. He was quicker that his friend though and managed to reach up her skirt before she pushed him away. Chuckling to each other the boys continued to torment Jan Di throughout class, distracting her so much she lost all focus on her lesson.

* * *

oooooooooo END TRIGGER WARNING oooooooooo

* * *

The Russian girl and the F2 were worried about Ga Eul's safety after the confrontation with Madam Kang. Yulina was impressed with her friend's bravery and eloquence but didn't doubt how merciless the Shin-Hwa President was capable of being. It took a bit of convincing but the porridge shop girl had stayed over her's last night. All of them planned to keep a watch on her for at least a week to make sure the witch didn't try anything.

Sailing along with the top down on her red corvette Yulina dropped Ga Eul off at her parents and waited for her to get ready so she could bring her to school. Yi Jeong had stopped by this morning to offer her a lift but the porridge shop girl said it wasn't necessary. He tried to protest but Yulina beat him to it.

The Russian girl was no fool, she knew there was something between the two of them but it seemed to run the gamut between cool indifference to deep longing and back again within minutes. She's instructed the Don Juan to talk to his best friend and she would talk to Ga Eul. At the very least she would let her off the hook. Yi Jeong wasn't the long haired girl's responsibility, and love wasn't known to bloom under such a burden. Let her be free to make her own decisions and not feel tied to him unwillingly because of a promise.

The curly haired girl was talking on the phone chatting with her mother when Ga Eul came back.

 _ **"Mama I have to go, we can talk later. I don't have class until this afternoon... yes I'm going. Alright, love you too."**_

"How are your parents Yuli-ssi?" Ga Eul inquired politely as she put her seat-belt on.

"Hmm? They're good, they've been off touring with the ambassador this week."

Chatting away the entire drive, the lithe girl didn't get a chance to ask her friend about Yi Jeong until they arrived at her school.

"Ga Eul-ah, wait. Woo Bin told me about your promise," Yulina didn't miss the way her friend's eyes lowered at the reminder, "you don't have to keep it."

"E-eh?"

"It wasn't a fair thing to ask, you're not Yi Jeong's minder and his behavior isn't your responsibility. I'm telling you this because I don't want you to feel burdened by him."

Pausing to consider her words carefully before responding, Ga Eul nodded thoughtfully at the Russian girl's offer. "Yi Jeong-Sunbae isn't a burden to me. He's... I don't know what he is." she said with a laugh, remembering both how cruelly he treated her when she met his father and how he selflessly he saved her from Madam Kang's blow.

About to exit the car Yulina reached over to stop her, "Do you love him?"

Frozen in place, unsure how to respond, Ga Eul searched within for an answer. Finally her heart spoke for her, "The real him, that's who I love." Without turning back she walked off into the crowd, stunned by her own admission.

* * *

The F2 were leaving after a 2 hour economics lesson when Jun Pyo turned up. Looking all around, before stopping to walk with them, he deemed it safe.

"You haven't seen that monkey anywhere today have you?"

"What do you think he means?" Yi Jeong asked the auburn haired man next to him.

"A monkey? That is very odd. Jun Pyo what are you talking about?"

Groaning at his friend's constant teasing he huffed out a quick response, "You know who, that woman."

Predictably this response didn't work any better with the two of them and they kept the game going all the way to the F4 lounge, where Jae Kyung was there waiting for them.

She was surprised by the F2's enthusiastic greeting and politely declined their invitation to join in their game of pool choosing instead to cuddle up with her fiance.

"Jun, have you seen Yoon Ji Hoo?"

Gruffly the Shin-Hwa heir tried to pull his arm away from the heiress' iron grip, "Yah! Why would I know where that bastard is?"

"Well, I was looking for Jan Di and the... two of them... are usually... together?"

Something was clearly very wrong with her fiance. First he stormed out of Jan Di's apartment last night, then he only agreed to go to school after she mentioned seeing Jan Di, and now he was getting irate about Ji Hoo.

"Jun, is there something I should know?"

* * *

oooooooooo TRIGGER WARNING ooooooooooo

* * *

At her locker Jan Di was trying to find the right book for her next class when the door swung shut, nearly hitting her in the process. Turning to see what was happening she was faced with the two boys from her last class and a few others, presumably their friends, who surrounded her. Instinctively she stepped back but there was no where to go.

The boy with the streaks in his hair was the tallest in the group and seemed to be leading the others. He leaned against Jan Di's locker hovering above her, staring down with unconcealed glee at her fear. She tried to push out to get away from him but he grabbed her wrists forcibly and held them above her head.

"No, no, no, that's not what going to happen here." he said in a breathy voice that, to Jan Di, smelled of onions.

Furrowing her brow she raised her eyes to meet his, "I am not afraid of you."

This seemed to amuse him and lowering his face down to be eye level with her he pressed a hard kiss against her lips. Fighting against his touch Jan Di squirmed and spat at him when he pulled away.

"Stop being so coy." he purred into her ear. Motioning for another of the boys to join him Jan Di balked when she felt his hands sliding up the inside of her thighs. "See we know what you like."

Now truly frightened the Wonder Girl looked around for help, but the next class had already started and the halls were empty.

'Ji Hoo' her mind pleaded for her firefighter to find her.

* * *

ooooooooooo END TRIGGER WARNING ooooooooooo

* * *

Back at the penthouse apartment Yulina was feeling sentimental. Her and Ga Eul spoke with Petr and Sana by videochat last night and they seemed quite happy together. Sana was signed up to enroll in summer classes and was working to get a more suitable Visa so she could stay longer. Yulina was sure her father could help and promised to mention it to him the next time they spoke.

Rifling through an old photo album she'd dug up, she flipped through the pictures of her and her friends. She marveled at how different she looked back then. Not only was she more chubby cheeked, there was a lightness there in her eyes that she rarely saw anymore.

A particular photo of her and Ryo caught her attention. It was from a class field trip and she remembered that week fondly as it was when they first confessed to each other. If things had been different would she have gone through with the engagement? The thought had been weighing heavily on her mind since Saturday.

The her now was so different than the her then. Even still, when Ryo proposed to her she'd accepted happily without thought to anything but the moment. They'd never talked about a wedding, or planned for anything, it was enough for them that they were promised to each other. The Russian girl realized how unrealistic and naive she had been, but they were a pair of 17 year old's in love, the details didn't matter to them.

Now though... Now there was a piece of her that overflowed with anxiety at the mere thought of marriage.

'I'd be terrible at it, and to be with one person forever... ' she shuddered at the very notion. Yet, when Woo Bin had said it was something he wanted in his life, she had felt an inexplicable happiness.

"I guess I'm just as stupid now as I was then." she said to herself as she put away the photo album and headed to bed. She was sure she just tired, and that all she needed was a nap to clear her foggy brain.

'Marriage, yeah right."

* * *

oooooooooo TRIGGER WARNING oooooooooo

* * *

Practice ran a bit late, so when Jan Di didn't answer her phone his first thought was that he'd missed her break in between classes. He left her a voicemail asking her to ring him when she got it, but a nagging thought had crept into his brain and it wouldn't leave him alone.

'Why didn't she just call ME when I was late, or at least text?'

Yes, his girlfriend could be a bit flaky but she was good about staying in touch. Apologizing to his tutor, he excused himself from his next session and walked to the high school campus. Although it started as a slow casual walk, he picked up his pace the closer he got. Starting his search where he had dropped her off he saw no sign of her.

'Of course, why would she still be here? She'd of already headed to her next class.'

Deciding to check there just in case, Ji Hoo came upon a scene that made his blood run cold. A group of boys were encircling someone and he could see from the movement that several of them were taking turns. It became apparent from their whooping laughter that they were groping a girl and with a sick feeling in his stomach he charged at them.

Pulling them away he threw punches indiscriminately, shielding Jan Di with his body. His breathing ragged he fought them off one by one. When the ringleader tried to take a swing at him Ji Hoo knocked him out, but not before the tall boy tore the sleeve of his jacket.

The others, realizing who they were dealing with, pulled away their unconscious friend and raced away as fast as they could. Staring hard at their retreating forms Ji Hoo didn't dare move until he was sure they were gone. Then, with more speed than he ever knew he possessed, he spun around and pulled Jan Di tightly to him. He had to get her out of here, it didn't matter where they went it just had to be away.

Sweeping her up in his arms, as he knew she was too shaken to walk, he carried her to the F4 lounge. It was the closest safe place he could think of to go, he just hoped the others wouldn't be there.

* * *

oooooooooo END TRIGGER WARNING oooooooooo

* * *

Four sets of eyes turned casually to regard the tawny haired man as he came in but they became wide with worry when they saw Jan Di was in his arms.

"What happened?" Jae Kyung shrieked leaping off the couch to allow Ji Hoo room to put the upset girl down.

The golden didn't respond to the heiress' question but cast a serious glance towards his friends. Silently they nodded, even Jun Pyo, acknowledging the quiet boy's request to speak with them alone.

"Will you keep an eye on her?", nodding yes to his request Jae Kyung swapped places with Ji Hoo, "Jan Di-yah I'll be right back." he whispered lovingly, stroking her cheek.

Leaving her even for a second was painful but this needed to be dealt with immediately. Gesturing for the F3 to meet him in the hallway he told them what happened. It was impossible to determine who was the most furious. Woo Bin began making phone calls before Ji Hoo even finished the story and Yi Jeong stormed off, to do what was anyone's best guess.

Jun Pyo was typically angry, pacing and making idle threats. It was for the best Yulina wasn't here right now, Ji Hoo imagined her response would involve knives and certain body parts coming into contact.

"Why her?" the golden boy shook his head, "why did it have to be her?". He was growing manic, pacing and berating himself for not arriving sooner.

Overwhelmed by his own emotions Jun Pyo vowed revenge. 'No one touches my Jan Di.' Gritting his teeth he looked up at his best friend who looked on the verge of tears. 'Argh, I can't do it, I can't give her up!' He knew he was being unfair, but he couldn't help himself.

Jan Di was his first love and she was his only love. He couldn't just turn off the way he felt like a tap and he couldn't make himself love his 'fiance'. Maybe, just maybe, he could tolerate the monkey but love? Quickly his mind flashed to their last night together in his apartment and how arousing she looked as she laid half dressed on his bed. It had taken all of his willpower not to join her.

'So what! She's always throwing herself at me, it doesn't mean anything.' he could feel the tips of his ears growing warm and he blushed at his body's response. Damn, he was attracted to her but that didn't mean he wanted to marry her!

Ji Hoo collapsed to the ground under the weight of his guilt, muttering 'why her' to himself; it was only then that Jun Pyo remembered the video. The Don Juan tried to help the golden boy stand but the curly haired man stopped him and they both sat down either side of him instead. Sullen the Shin-Hwa heir knew he had to tell his friend the truth, no matter what he'd promised Jan Di.

"It's... there's a video going around the school."

Looking up the tawny haired man accepted the offered phone and Woo Bin and him watched the shaky video. Unable to find his breath Ji Hoo seemed to collapse in on himself. The Don Juan closed the video before it could play a second time and handed it back to Jun Pyo.

"You knew about this." the auburn haired man said to his friend directly.

Ashamed of himself the Shin-Hwa heir looked around nervously, "I found out about it this morning."

"...and you did NOTHING?" The Don Juan's voice had changed, and Jun Pyo turned to see himself staring into the agitated face of Prince Song.

The curly haired man defended himself against Woo Bin's insinuation, "Jan Di, I told her this morning, she didn't want Ji Hoo to know. She made me promise not to tell him.", but that wasn't what his friend was asking him and they all knew it. If Jun Pyo knew of the existence of this video it would have been relatively easy for him to take it down, yet he didn't. Why?

Feeling disgusted with the Shin-Hwa heir, Prince Song helped Ji Hoo stand and reminded him he needed to get it together for Jan Di. With a meek nod back the golden boy mumbled something about it being all his fault before he went back into the F4 lounge.

Alone now, Jun Pyo faced an infuriated and protective Woo Bin. Defending himself before he could be punched he tried to explain his inaction. "She didn't ask for my help, you know how she is."

"Since when do you wait for Jan Di to ask for anything, YOU were the one always dragging her all over the place, now she has to ask for help? First your mother and now this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your mother went to see Jan Di Saturday morning after she had you taken away. She accused her of trying to seduce you." the Don Juan was emotionless.

"Aish, that witch! I didn't know anything about that, you can't pin that on me."

"Why didn't you just take the video down?"

"I told you." he knew the truth though, and his face burned with unconcealed shame.

"I thought you were more honorable than this Jun Pyo." he said finally, walking away from the lounge to find Yi Jeong.

Flying into a fury the Shin-Hwa heir kicked and punched at the walls around him. He hated, hated, hated everything in his life right now.

He hated his mother for living, he hated his father for dying, he hated Shin-Hwa, he hated his fiance for existing, he hated everyone in this school, and he hated himself.

All he'd wanted was for Jan Di to ask for his help but she didn't, so he waited a little while. How could he have predicted something like this would happen, it wasn't his fault! But his mother's interference...

Banging the back of his head against the wall as hard as he could stand, he knew Ji Hoo had spoken the truth to him the other day. His attempts to hold onto his relationship with Jan Di were hurting her.

'Why is destiny against me being happy?'

The best thing he could do for her was to leave her alone. 'If this is the only way to show you how much I love you I will. At least I can still to do this right.' A heavy weight settled on his heart as he left school heading for home.

* * *

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong texted Ji Hoo that they had found the boys who attacked Jan Di and were waiting for him. Hesitant to leave his girlfriend's side the golden boy instructed the F2 to punish them on his behalf and didn't doubt they would do a thorough job.

The laundry girl was quiet and withdrawn but Jae Kyung didn't give up; in the end she was surprisingly helpful. Making her friend a cup of lemon tea the heiress went on to talk about a recent trip she had taken to Jindo Island and, although Jan Di didn't smile, she definitely brightened up distracted by the story. Ji Hoo felt allowing the Wonder Girl time to relax with her friends was for the best and offered to invite Ga Eul and Yulina over to his later.

"That would be nice." Jan Di mumbled out halfheartedly.

It hurt the golden boy to see the woman he loved looking so broken. Her wrists bore evidence of her struggle and he couldn't stop looking at them; this was because of him. He was an idiot who didn't deserve her.

"Why don't we go to my house now little otter."

Thanking Jae-Kyung for the tea Jan Di walked out holding tight to Ji Hoo's arm. He'd brought his bike today and as they left campus he remembered another ride they had taken not so long ago. Turning down a side street, he stopped when they reached a small stream that cut through the little park.

"I'm sorry, I didn't bring a picnic." Ji Hoo said softly, and taking her hand he led her to the sit by the stream. On her knees by the water Jan Di started to sob, collapsing into his arms.

She felt better here, out in the fresh air, in her favorite place with the man she loved. Lowering her defenses she let her tears out and sobbed into his shirt. She'd ruined so many this way, what was one more at this point she figured. Rubbing her back Ji Hoo allowed her to cry her heart out and when her sobs quieted he sang gently to her. They stayed together like this for a long while until, as the noon sun rose, Jan Di's stomach growled a hello making them both chuckle lightheartedly.

"Come on my otter I'll make you lunch."

* * *

Three broken noses, a shattered jaw, an orbital fracture, two fractured ribs and a concussion later the Casanova and Don Juan took their gloves off and cleaned up. Blood was splattered on Woo Bin's trousers which annoyed him to no end, he was usually much more careful but he had gotten sloppy. He'd noticed that Yi Jeong had been particularly vicious, despite only using one hand, and suspected his friend's anger was about more than what happened to Jan Di.

Texting Ji Hoo that the job was accomplished they parted. The potter had another surgical consultation to go to that afternoon while Woo Bin planned on meeting Yulina for lunch. He thought it would be best if she heard about what happened from him, rather than from school gossip. Sometimes his girlfriend's temper reminded him of his best friend's; quick and impulsive she didn't think about consequences.

" **Babe** , I brought curry."

Clapping in glee the Russian girl bounced over to help Woo Bin set out lunch. He'd asked her to meet at the F4 lounge today and made sure they had the place to themselves.

With a quick kiss on the cheek they sat together and Yulina told her boyfriend about her talk with Ga Eul.

"So what do you think? Should we try to get those two idiots together?"

Chewing slowly the Don Juan considered the positives and negatives to doing so. "I don't know. I'm not sure it's our place Yuli."

"Says the man who set Jan Di and Ji Hoo in motion."

"Yi Jeong is no Ji Hoo."

"... and there's the understatement of the century."

"I'm serious, Ji Hoo knew he was in love with Jan Di. Yi Jeong doesn't even know what he wants."

"If he doesn't make up his mind soon he's going to lose his chance."

"I know." the Don Juan said thoughtfully. "Kukolka, something happened today..."

* * *

Although she tried Jan Di wasn't able to shake off her nerves from this morning. She knew how hard her boyfriend was trying to make everything perfect for her and she wished she could feel better for his sake. Not for the first time that day, she wondered where she'd be without him and the answer was frightening.

They'd gone back to his place for lunch and he'd made them pancakes which she found particularly peculiar, remembering how he'd rescued her at the pool by asked for that very recipe. She wondered if he realized, but thought it best not to bring it up.

Looking around Ji Hoo's house she noticed that he'd rearranged the furniture and gotten a new entertainment center. In place of the oversized photos of Seo Hyun, that used to decorate every room, he had put up a variety of paintings and where his wall of Seo Hyun once stood there were photos of all of their friends. There was also one of the two of them in Macau, one of the F4 when they were young, a candid picture of the F2 and another of his family together when he was small.

She traced the familiar lines of her boyfriend's face in the last picture. How would she have handled losing her parents so young? How would she have managed losing all her family? The weight of it was crushing and, putting the picture back, she longed to hold Ji Hoo in her arms.

The 'Master' had asked her to reconcile him with his grandfather. Maybe she could work on that a little bit today; she'd planned to stop by the clinic after closing to tidy up since Doctor Yoon was less than meticulous after a long day.

Ji Hoo handed her a cup of honey tea and tepidly she brought the idea up with him. Did he want to come along? Maybe if he saw where his grandfather worked and learned more about how much he helped the community he's soften up a bit. The Wonder Girl felt duplicitous when she convinced the golden boy to go with her.

* * *

Jan Di bustled about the small office organizing papers and putting on the kettle. She pretended to ignore Ji Hoo as she worked, thinking it would be best to allow him to explore the office on his own. Seeing the handmade cards decorating the walls, all from the children his grandfather had treated, rattled him. Wandering around further, he entered his grandfathers office and bit back bitter tears when he saw the framed photos from his childhood displayed around the room.

The black bag in the corner was what caught his attention the most, 'Could it be?'. He remembered in the video he'd asked his grandfather to take him fishing but they'd never gotten the chance. Did the old man still go even now? Did he think of the grandson he'd abandoned when he did?

All of her carefully planned ideas, the gentle way Jan Di had wanted to help the two of them grow closer, flew out the window when Ji Hoo turned around to find his grandfather standing there. The doctor had returned quite late after an emergency house-call and was only leaving now. Both in shock at seeing the other before them, the old man weakly called out his grandson's name, but Ji Hoo had already begun to panic and tried to excuse himself to leave.

Blocking the exit, his grandfather quickly said all that he'd felt for so many years. "Ji Hoo, I was wrong."

Unable to look at his only living relative Ji Hoo stared out, unblinking, trying to hold himself together.

"What are you talking about? It was all my fault. I killed your beloved son and daughter-in-law and survived alone. You probably hated me." he said casting him a dark look. 'I hated me so why wouldn't you.' he thought.

The sight of his grandson standing before him, accepting blame that wasn't his own, made the old man's heart ache. "What are you talking about? It wasn't your fault, it was mine." Trying to stop the tawny haired man from leaving he called his name out, with a silent plea begging for the young man to forgive him.

"Fifteen years. You should have said this fifteen years ago. Do you know how that child... how long that child waited for his grandfather?"

"Ji Hoo..."

"You didn't know? Do you know how much that child longed to cry in his grandfathers arms?"

Silently sobbing Doctor Yoon called to him, "Grandson..."

Turning back to look him in the eye, his anger overwhelming him, Ji Hoo bitterly spat out "Do not call me that ever again." and stormed out the door.

Jan Di saw him leave grandfather's office hurriedly, not realizing what had happened. Shocked, she looked into the room to find Doctor Yoon doubled over in pain.

"Grandfather!" she shouted, going to his side.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, go to him, hurry!" the old man said shooing her off.

With a panicked nod she chased after her boyfriend. She hadn't realized it had started to rain and struggled to see anything in the heavy downpour. Soaked within seconds she saw that Ji Hoo had left his bike behind.

'He couldn't have gone too far without it.'

Calling out his name she heard no reply and began to spin around frantically, unsure what way to go.

"Ji Hoo-yah where are you?" she cried out into the night.

Unbeknownst to her the tawny haired man was just around the corner, listening to her every word, but unable to bring himself to respond. Too overwhelmed to do anything but cry, he sank down silently wishing she would find him.

* * *

AN:

OMG I am SO sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. You would NOT believe the weekend I had! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and the assault scene wasn't too much for any of you. I'd figure I'd rather be safe than sorry.

As always I am a terrible proofreader and, despite the fact I've read this dozens of times, I'm sure there will be mistakes so let me know if you spot one.

This story is rather long at this point and I appreciate you guys for sticking with me. I was thinking 20 chapters but now it's prob closer to 25.

NEXT CHAPTER

SoEul

JanHoo

WooLina

Jan Di has to find a new home

I hope I get through all of that, there are some major shake ups coming.

Guess who has two thumbs and likes reviews. This girl! (⌒▽⌒)

XOXO


	20. Chapter 20

Hello JanHoo'ers! I have a heavy chapter for you today. If you're a fan of drama, fluff and lemons you won't be disappointed.

Anyway we are getting closer and closer to the end of our story! I don't know what I'll do after it wraps up =*(

But right now let's not think on that, let's think on Seoul's Dawning.

 **English,** Korean

We are picking up immediately after out last chapter where JH ran off after running into his grandfather and the F2 kicked the crap out of the boys who attacked JD in school.

Join me in

3

2

1

HELLO SEOUL!

* * *

"JI HOO-YAH! YOON JI HOO" Jan Di bellowed at the top of her lungs as she ran down the street. The heavy rain drowned out everything but the sound of her own labored breathing. She'd taken off after him, leaving grandfather alone and that worried her to no end. Still the doctor had insisted he was fine and surely he would know, wouldn't he? Turning around the way she came she saw, with some surprise, that she'd only gone a block... it felt so much longer.

The lights in the clinic were still on, and she wondered if it was best to go back there to wait for him to return. They may call her the Wonder Girl but she wasn't impervious to the weather, and she shivered as the cold rain seeped in through her worn boots, chilling her feet to the bone. Everything was starting to hurt and she was no closer to finding him.

Reaching the clinic, Jan Di could have sworn she heard the sound of someone crying but couldn't figure out where it was coming from. The easiest option, the one she'd of thought of in the first place if she hadn't panicked, was just to call him. Even if he doesn't answer, as long as it's not off, she can follow the sound.

Grandad Yoon stood stone faced as she walked in alone, suffering in silence he shook his head lowly and locked himself in his office. Grabbing her bag and a leftover umbrella she set out again, determined to find him this time.

* * *

The Russian girl balked in horror as she listened to his story, surely it wasn't true. Unable to even form words to express her shock, anger and frustration at the perpetual culture of bullying at Shin-Hwa, she paced the F4 lounge. Woo Bin watched her cautiously and when her breathing escalated he went to her side.

"Kukolka? Are you..."

"I want to hurt them."

"Yi Jeong and I did a pretty good job taking care of that."

"No, not just them. I want to hurt them all. The entire classroom. The teacher too. All of them."

Watching the corners of her mouth turn upwards as she stared unseeing through the window, he could see the gears in her head turning.

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know yet... something fitting though..."

"Just don't do anything that gets you deported." he replied, trying to lighten the tone.

With an amused smile she leaned up and kissed him intensely. "I promise to be good." she said in a childish voice, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not too good though." The Don Juan growled back when he saw her sultry smile.

Taking a moment to just be near each other, Yulina felt his hot breath caressing her skin. The fire in his eyes drew her in and she nearly swooned under his spell.

In that one second of time, between when she felt his breath on her skin and when their bodies crashed together, her heart lurched with an unexpected epiphany.

Oh, she knew she loved him; sure it had been hazy at first, and a bit terrifying, but the broken girl knew it to be true. This was... this was something different. Her heart pounded in her ears and she lost herself in his velvety touch. There was a need in her, one that hadn't been there before. It was an odd feeling.

The Russian girl wanted, more than anything else, to show him how she felt about him. Not just physically either, which made this all the more strange for her. It was as if a dam had burst and she was drowning in her emotions.

Sure she was prone to a few... outbursts and... a lot of flirting but her real feelings, she kept those in check. Since coming to Shin-Hwa the only people who had seen the 'real' her were Woo Bin of course, Jan Di and Ji Hoo... well and maybe Yi Jeong, she thought remembering the incident on the plane.

Shaking that appalling memory out of her head, she began unbuttoning the Don Juan's shirt. Her every nerve felt like a live wire and she longed to feel the press of his skin against her own. Barely pausing for breath they smoothly undressed each other. Their hands flew around wildly; caressing, guiding and pulling their bodies together until he was finally inside her.

They been together hundreds of times, yet right now... 'Why is this so much more intense?'

Every movement was ecstasy, and the blue eyed girl stared back into the dark eyes of Song Woo Bin with a passion that matched his own. Their movements in sync, her legs wrapped around him, she felt awake for the first time in so long.

She hadn't even realized she'd been sleeping through life until now.

It hit her like a ton of bricks; she'd never really committed to anyone before, not truly. She always held a piece of her heart back; not taking anything seriously she joked, making light of dating and sex, it was a game.

As their moans became louder, he called out her name and, Yulina unraveled hearing the man she loved cry out for her. She wasn't holding back anymore, she didn't want to. His name came off her lips like a prayer. For the first time in her life she trusted someone enough, and loved someone enough, that she wanted to give herself over to them completely without reservation or fear.

'Woo Bin-ah, I want to be with you... only you... forever.'

"Yuli... yesss... oh Yuli... I can't... oh urgh... uh ah Yuli... oh oh Yuliiiii"

"Mmmm, oh Woo Bin-ah... yes... oh yes... mmm... oh... Woo Bin I love you I love you."

This time had been different, it felt private and more intimate. Yulina too felt different as she basked in the afterglow. Wrapped up in her lover's muscular arms she felt like she was truly his, and he was hers. It hadn't been just about pleasure, it was about a connection... as if they shared a heart.

'Is this the difference between sex and making love? Why did it take me so long to figure this out?'

Leaning up she gave Woo Bin feather-light kisses all over his face, his smooth cheeks, his strong jawline, and his drowsy eyelids.

"Yuli"

She knew that tone, he was asking her softly if everything was okay. What could she say?

"Everything is perfect."

The Russian girl wasn't running from her feelings, she was reveling in them and it was wonderful.

* * *

The phone rang almost nonstop, but the exhausted man didn't notice. His unsteady steps carried him through the empty streets while his mind was on autopilot; vaguely trying to get him home. Every so often his body would give out on him and he would slip down to the hard sidewalk. His trousers had torn from the multiple falls, and he struggled to catch his breath before moving on.

Breathing was becoming a concern as it had become painful. Vaguely it occurred to him that this wasn't a good thing, but he didn't know what he could do about it. Ready to call it quits, and collapse down for good, a tiny echo rang in his ears. The sound was distinct against the constant backdrop of the rain and he found it both annoying and soothing.

"OOO" it called again and he was unsure whether or not he was imagining it. Turning about he could see no one there, and the world around him grew blurry. Carefully he listened, and it slowly dawned on him that the voice was calling his name over and over. He wanted to respond but couldn't find the energy to do so.

Deciding instead to find the voice he struggled up and trudged forward. On and off he heard his name being called and, like a siren, it pulled him in. Some moments the sound would seem to be everywhere and he'd have to stop until he heard it again to know which way to go. Soon he was too disoriented to know where he was, but did his best to follow the path the voice laid out for him.

As his water logged body walked the final steps around the corner, he lifted his head up in alarm. The soothing voice of the echo was gone and instead a panicked one was shouting for him.

Suddenly he was falling but he never felt the ground. Instead there was another cold, wet someone trying to hold him up and he could feel them struggling. The person pulled him forward, coaxing his every step, carrying his weight as much as they could. At the doorway, in the shuffle to open the door, he breathed in the familiar scent of orange blossoms and smiled.

Something tripped him up, and was unable to stop his descent as the last of his strength left him. With a loud 'oomph' he realized he had fallen on top of someone. The scent became strong again and feeling momentarily revitalized he softly called for her.

"Jan Di-yah help me."

* * *

Anxiety wretched at her heart. She'd raced through the city, circling back on herself at times, hoping to find him.

'How could I have lost him!'

She could have sworn she heard his phone ringing, but still could find no sign of him. At every corner she called his name expecting to find him sitting there waiting for her, but it wasn't to be. Deflated she headed back to his house hoping that, no matter how upset he was, he would eventually return home.

The laundry girl had barely been waiting a minute when his unmistakable figure wandered in. Jan Di had never seen him look so broken; his lips were nearly blue, his hands felt to the touch frozen and his clothes were torn. Holding back her anxiety at his state she half carried him to his door, no matter how worried she was, he needed her to keep it together.

The moment she touched him she could tell he was running a fever, and from the way he mumbled incoherently, she imagined it was quite high. In a rush to open the door and get inside the Guem Jan Di clumsiness reared it's head. Tripping over her own feet she was unable to stop his greater weight from falling on top of her.

Although he was crushing her she didn't try to get out from under him; if she did that he'd hit the floor face first. Struggling to lift him, her heart broke when he called her name.

Jan Di was sure he was delirious by now and he faded in and out of consciousness as she changed him into a pair of pajamas. Pulling the blankets over him she quickly went to get supplies: a bowl of cool water, a face cloth, cotton balls, and rubbing alcohol. It was a working class trick, when you don't have money for expensive pills, you dab a bit of rubbing alcohol on your forehead to lower your temperature. It doesn't last but it helps, the trick is to not use too much.

Nearly ready to start her vigil Jan Di opened his bedside drawer and, picking up a random book, she began to read aloud. Maybe he couldn't hear her but maybe he could and if there was even a little part of him that did, she hoped her voice would make him feel safe knowing she was at his side.

She sat next to him on the bed, stretching her legs out and leaning against the headboard. It was a long night and she worked to stay awake just in case. When he began shuffling uncomfortably in his sleep she put her book down and changed the wash cloth once more. Returning to his side she softly stroked his cheek, wiping away the water as it dripped down from the cloth.

Her heart jumped into her throat when, without warning, he reached up to grasp her hand. Even though he was far from alert he pulled her close, clutching to her hand like his life depended on it.

'What am I going to do with you? This can't go on Ji Hoo-yah.'

* * *

It was his turn. Yulina had looked after the country bumpkin all weekend, he was taking today and tomorrow, then Jan Di and Ji Hoo were taking the rest of the week.

Initially, after the incident with Madam Kang, he had been furious. With Jun Pyo's mother, of course, but also with her. She was so naive, no more than that... she was downright stupid.

He'd talked it over with his best friend and, ever the peacemaker, the older man made him see that what the Casanova saw as stupidity was in fact bravery. Yi Jeong realized it was just the way Chu Ga Eul was, and nothing would change her. Her loyalty to her friends was unquestionable and, even in the face of very real danger, she wouldn't abandon them.

That was more than could be said about him he mused, what did he do? Stand there like stone?

Except... in that one moment...

Shaking his head he didn't understand what he was thinking, but that was just it, he wasn't thinking. Ga Eul was threatened and he reacted.

He hoped he wouldn't come to regret it. Ga Eul had only known the witch for the better part of a year, he'd known her since he was a child. The So heir had no doubt about her reach or the lengths she was capable of going to exact revenge; but right now this wasn't about him, it was about her.

It seemed whenever he tried to push Chu Ga Eul away and out of his life she was somehow drawn right back in. There was still that nagging piece of him that wanted to take her virginity, but she was a good girl and a friend. The rules he'd told her had been made up on the spot, but they had a certain logic to them.

'Enough is enough!' he had to stop thinking this way, it was pointless debating this back and forth in his mind. The answer was no, it would always be no and could never change.

He had a reputation to maintain after all.

A reputation that would bring a girl like Ga Eul nothing but problems. For starters, the amount of fuss that tended to follow him around wherever he went was something he knew she wasn't comfortable with. At times, like this one in particular, it was a burden to him as well.

A protective instinct had been kick started in him on that rooftop and, now that it was on, he wasn't sure how to turn it off. He would have preferred to meet the long haired girl at her locker, or at least at the door. Maybe for lunch, or in between classes even...

At any rate that wasn't going to happen, not without causing the school to fall into chaos. He would just have to content himself with picking her up and taking her to work. The Song clan was keeping a watch on her while she was in school, he'd just have to trust them to do their job.

"Ga Eul-yang! Over here!" he called out with a wave.

"Yi Jeong-Sunbae?" the long haired girl came trotting over a little unsure about the curious, and notably jealous looks some of her classmates were giving her. She rolled her eyes in irritation. 'You think they'd be used to seeing him by now, it wasn't like he'd never turned up before!'

"Is everything alright Sunbae?"

A crooked smile on his face, he regarded her with humor. She was asking if everything was alright, wasn't that his job? He still felt conflicted when he thought about her, but at the very least she was a friend.

"Are you going to keep me waiting much longer?" he inquired, teasing her and making her blush.

That blush of hers, it made his heart race with desire and he had to work to control himself. His Casanova side wanted to woo her to him until he could swoop her up in his arms, kissing her until they couldn't breathe and let nature take its course... but the rest of him didn't want the slap that would come with trying. He knew she wasn't immune to his 'charms', but she wouldn't fall for them.

Driving off he concentrated on maintaining a veneer of cool indifference. He excelled at small talk; the ability to drag out inane conversations was a skill that had proven useful more than once. However, as they pulled up to the porridge shop, he realized he'd been the only one speaking the entire time; time to fix that.

"Are you still taking pottery classes?"

She turned to him in shock, unaware he knew and feeling mortified.

'Oh that expression.' he couldn't help but tease her. "Are you taking them to get closer to me, I didn't think you were the kind of girl to change yourself to get someone to like you."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he realized he'd screwed up and insulted her. Again.

She pulled at the door handle trying to get out of the car, but he locked it before she could. For Ga Eul that was the final straw.

"I don't know who you think you are So Yi Jeong but, unlike the women you usually surround yourself with, I am not interested in 'getting closer to you'."

It amazed him how many different ways he was able to insult her, and often without even trying. "I didn't mean it to sound like that, I apologize Ga Eul-yang."

The small girl pulled furiously on the door handle, clearly not in a forgiving mood. "I've had just about enough of you and your comments."

"I... really Ga Eul-yang, I didn't mean anything by it... " he placed a hand on her shoulder to turn her back to face him, "Ga Eul... I'm sorry."

The sound of her name on it's own, with no honorific, made her pause and she wondered if he meant it.

'This is So Yi Jeong', her mind reminded her, 'don't fall for his tricks, that's all they ever are.'

Yet right now he looked more sincere than she'd ever seen him. He was looking at her honestly, and the look on his face made her want to cry. How could she not forgive him?

Nodding, she regained her composure, and thanked him for the ride.

"I will see you when you finish... and Ga Eul-yang, maybe I could come with you to your next class."

She blushed ten shades of red and gave him a little bow. "Thank you Yi Jeong-Sunbae, but I expect you are far too good to require lessons."

"Don't you know, no master is so good they have nothing left to learn."

With a wink, he waved goodbye and drove off. Parking just around the corner, he sat there the rest of the afternoon making sure to keep a keen eye out for anyone suspicious. He couldn't help it though if his mind wandered, from time to time, to how sexy she would look wearing an apron and sitting behind the pottery wheel in his studio.

* * *

The rain came down in droves, the cold and damp permeated everything. There were no customers, not anymore, and he hoped he could convince the porridge shop girl it was safe to leave early...

So Yi Jeong shielded his exquisite suit from the rain as best he could. The wind had a mind of its own though and the water dripped from his hair by the time he made it the half block to her work. Shaking out his umbrella he entered the small shop and immediately froze.

'What are they doing here?'

How bad a lookout was he to miss seeing THEM enter? Chu Ga Eul sat with her back towards him so she missed his reaction, which was for the best all things considered. Stupefied he fumbled out a greeting, "Hyung... Eun-Jae..."

The blank expression on his former love's face lasted only a fraction of a second, but he was sure he'd seen it.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yi Jeong began, in a tone significantly calmer than he felt.

His brother greeted him enthusiastically insisting he join them. "Come sit, sit." he commanded, gesturing to the empty seat beside Ga Eul.

"Do you know Chu Ga Eul? She's one of Eun-Jae's best students."

Putting everything together quickly in his head, the So heir's first instinct was to save face in front of his first love and her fiance, his brother.

"Yes, in fact, I was just coming to pick this lovely lady up from work." Taking Ga Eul's hand he gave it a little squeeze and whispered something in her ear.

He made it look like he was being intimate, giving her words of affection and at one time he would have thought nothing of leading her on; but just when he was about to lay on his finest Casanova moves he stopped.

She flinched from him, ready for him to hurt her like he had done so many times without care. She expected his cruelty and that killed him. So instead of whispering words of woo to make her blush and make him look like an unrepentant ladykiller, he whispered a request.

"Will you help me?"

In a small moment of genuine intimacy their eyes met and she, as always, saw right through him. Lacing her fingers through his own she acknowledged his request. He knew she would, she was a good girl after all wasn't she?

"Hyung, I didn't get a chance to ask before, when's the wedding?"

* * *

Yulina looked on in surprise when Yi Jeong came upstairs with Ga Eul on his arm. She raised a questioning eyebrow at the man to her left and slid her hand up his thigh to get his attention.

"Anything you want to tell me?" she purred out.

This was supposed to be a quiet night for the two of them. Somewhere they could spend time together, have a few drinks and dance a bit. The crowd was fun loving and more interested in the scruffy, 'cool' guest DJ than the pretty boys of the F4.

It was a small place, nothing fancy or grandiose like the Flower Four were accustomed to. It was most definitely NOT the Casanova's kind of place. The upstairs didn't even have a VIP section!

'How would he survive?', Yulina laughed to herself.

Seeing the less than pleased expression on his girlfriend's face, Song Woo Bin got off the phone with the very man who was now walking towards them. "Wasn't too hard to find I hope."

"Not at all, Ga Eul-yang would you like something to drink?" he asked guiding her politely to the couch, only releasing her hand once she was sitting.

"O-okay... maybe just some juice though."

Smiling courteously he left to go to the bar, leaving his friends stunned by his display. The Russian girl jumped over to sit next to her friend the moment the famed potter was out of sight.

"What's going on?"

"I have no idea Yuli-ssi. He said he didn't feel like going home yet and asked if I'd keep him company. I didn't expect... this..." she said gesturing around to the crowd below them.

"You let me know if he gets too friendly."

A sad smile graced the long haired girl's lips, her friend was certainly direct, "I don't think you have to worry, Yi Jeong-Sunbae isn't interested in me like that. I think... he's just had a bad day and wanted a friend around.".

Yulina had been about to say something contrary to her position, when the So heir returned with Ga Eul's drink and a bottle of wine for them to share. Moving back to sit aside Woo Bin, she was glad it was just the one bottle. They were here to have a relaxing time and she didn't want a repeat of the So heir's antics when he got drunk. Suddenly a very amusing idea suddenly struck her, and she excused herself to attend to it.

Leaning over the bar, making sure the bartender had a good enough view to attend to her wishes, she asked if they had any non-alcoholic drinks. A few minutes later she came back with a carafe of specially made Sangria. Offering some to both the boys, she poured herself a large glass of wine. Someone had to drink it and it may as well be her.

* * *

Sipping delicately out of an antique crystal goblet, the frustrated woman sighed heavily while reading the report in front of her. The sherry she brought home from her last visit to Spain was light on her palate, but even it's luxurious sweetness did nothing to temper her mood.

The report from the hospital was grave, three of her men would be out for at least half the year and one needed extensive facial reconstruction. She'd hired the best of the worst. Willing to do anything for the right price, she instructed them to pose as students and gave them free reign to treat that vile temptress just as she deserved.

She was so close to having her goal achieved when those idiotic boys had to step in and rescue her. What could they possibly see in that commoner? Still she had other ways to get her out of Shin-Hwa, 'assuming she even had the courage to return'.

Madam Kang shook her head, if only that were the case but, she knew by now to expect that weed to return. The rumors she'd spread, the video she'd shared throughout the entire school, the attack she'd orchestrated; it still wasn't enough to rid her of Guem Jan Di.

Maybe it was time to get more creative.

* * *

Every time Yi Jeong finished his drink, Yulina went out of her way to top it up and he teased her that she was trying to get him drunk.

"In your dreams." she replied.

"Every night." he said back with a wink, making both her and Ga Eul blush.

"I set myself up for that one", she chuckled good-naturedly and the Don Juan leaned over to give her a kiss to make up for his laughter.

" **Sorry** kukolka, that one was on you."

Neither Woo Bin or her had classes the next day so they had planned to stay out late, but she knew Ga Eul would never agree to that. Maybe it was rude but, she wished they would leave already. Looking at the time she knew it wasn't nearly late enough, maybe another hour.

Another hour before she could be alone with the man she loved. Not that she was shy about showing her affection for him, quite the opposite usually. Tonight though she didn't feel like flirting or showing off, she just wanted to have him near and to herself of course. She'd scared away most of his ex-lovers a long time ago but the occasional one would pop up once in a while.

It didn't so much make her angry, as it made her sad. She knew why he was the way he was, and that the older women were a part of that. She didn't like to dwell on it though, such things were in the past.

Yulina was half through the bottle of expensive Cabernet when it occurred to her, she hadn't had anything to eat! This occurred to her around the same time as she realized she very much needed to find the ladies room.

"Ga Eul-ah, let's leave the boys to talk." she said, rising up as steadily as she could. Taking her friend's arm, she allowed the younger girl to help her down the stairs and together they searched for the bathroom.

Once they were gone the Don Juan dropped his calm demeanor. "Something is going on with Yuli." he said hurriedly, as if they'd be caught at any moment.

"She did seem quieter tonight than usual."

"Do you think she knows?"

"About her party? Doubtful. You sure you want to take her there?"

"I'm sure, I've got everything planned out."

"...and her parents? You never did tell me how that little talk went..."

Brushing off his best friend's mocking tone the Don Juan tried not to smile, but failed miserably. "They said it was fine with them if she said yes."

"Wow."

" **Yeah** , wow."

* * *

He wasn't entirely sober, but he was a lot more clear headed than his girlfriend right now. Stumbling through the streets with an umbrella in one hand and her in the other, he half carried her back to his car. There was no way he'd drive home like this but it was as good a place as any to rest for the moment.

Drunk Yulina was usually overly flirty Yulina, which had proven quite fun on more than one occasion. Apart from that one time she'd tried to convince his best friend to join them in a threesome... that was just awkward. He was just happy Yi Jeong appeared to have no recollection of that evening, he wished he was as lucky.

Tonight flirty Yulina had been replaced with a new version he'd not met before, romantic Yulina, and it was most certainly weirding him out. He didn't mind the flattery of course, but it felt strange to have his girlfriend complimenting him so much. When she started to go on about the shape of his eyebrows he switched her wine for water to sober her up a bit. It was still early in the evening, well early for him, to be heading home. It wasn't even midnight yet but when Ga Eul signaled Yi Jeong that she ought to be heading home, he used it as an excuse to leave as well.

The rain made everything around them look gloomy and after a few minutes of silence, waiting for their ride to turn up, he finally asked her what was on his mind.

" **Babe,** what's going on tonight?"

The Russian girl shook her head in confusion, her long curls getting wet from the movement.

"You just seem a little... different..." he wasn't sure how to explain it, maybe it was nothing...

"Good different or bad different."

Wait, that wasn't what he was trying to say. "Good different, good different." he said quickly.

"Oh...". Chewing on her bottom lip she debated what to say. "Well, it's probably because I came to a realization today, that's all."

Apparently even romantic Yulina knew just how to tease him. "You don't say, a realization..."

"Mmm, yes. Quite a big one as well."

"Kukolka, I know you could play this game all night but I'm far too tired right now. If you want me to know just tell me, don't make me guess."

She pouted at him for spoiling her fun and gave a little stomp of disapproval. Drunk Yulina was still cute Yulina, and her little tantrum made him love her all the more.

"...it's nothing, I just realized I don't want to be with anyone but you, you know... ever."

"Yuli." His eyes widened as her words sunk in. He didn't know what to say, he usually had to drag these things out of her, and in the rush to pull her closer he forgot about the umbrella. Raising one hand he cupped her cheek, ignoring the rain pounding around them, and marveled at her.

When their ride arrived the driver found them pressed up against each other and soaked through. The temperature was cold for spring but they didn't seem to notice, they were too busy whispering back and forth.

When wide grins broke out on both of their faces and they began kissing fervently, the driver looked away. The young Master deserved his privacy, at least as much as he could give him.

* * *

The immaculate Lotus slowed to a stop outside of a modest two story terrace house. He'd been here before, a few times actually. Nervousness struck him and for a moment he wasn't sure how to act, then he remembered his promise to himself.

No, nothing, never.

Escorting the long haired girl to the door, he thanked her for accompanying him. Casually he allowed one hand to linger a bit longer than necessary on her back as he guided her up the stairs.

'Was her hair always this soft?' he wondered as he allowed a thin strand to slip through his fingers. If she felt it she didn't say anything, and he silently thanked her for not mentioning it if she did.

With only kindness in her eyes she said goodnight and went inside. And now he was alone, standing under an umbrella wondering what he could do to avoid going home. This weakness in him, how could he make it go away?

The hole in him that dominated his personality ever since Eun-Jae had vanished was becoming volatile. The usual things weren't working anymore, he couldn't forget so easily. No matter what he drank or who he slept with her words ate at him. He still didn't understand.

How could someone who was supposed to care about him do something so cruel? How could she just up and leave like that? How could he have lost her, and to his brother! Did Ga Eul realize her pottery teacher was the only woman he'd ever loved? The only woman who'd left him, the only woman who'd broken his heart.

He had to speak to Eun-Jae again. Tomorrow? No he couldn't; tomorrow he was on Ga Eul duty. The day after then. He'd find her the day after and he'd finally have his say.

* * *

With a great gasp he woke from the nightmare. Except it wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory, it had happened. Yoon Ji Hoo felt weak as he got out of bed and looked around his room. Things were a little hazy, he didn't remember getting changed... or coming home for that matter. He remembered running away, like a coward ...and a fool then... then he woke in his bed.

'It must have been Jan Di' Who else could it have been after all? 'Was she still here?'.

Heading towards the kitchen he could see a small arrangement laid out and beside it a note. Sitting down heavily he began to read:

"Ji Hoo-yah, I've stepped out to pick up a few things from my apartment. Call me if you need me and I will come straight away. I shouldn't be too long though. I've left you some porridge to help you regain your strength, make sure you finish it. You know I will know if you don't. Love, your Jan Di.

PS: Try to rest, for me."

As soon as he lifted the lid the smell of the Master's pumpkin porridge filled the air. It was delicious, as it always was, and the thought of Jan Di making this specially for him made him love her all the more. Still, as he looked around his empty home, he very much wished she'd of stayed a bit longer.

Not to worry though, she was coming back in a little while.

* * *

"Hello neighbor!" he waved down from his window when he saw Guem Jan Di crossing the road. His fiance had given him the perfect excuse to come back to his old apartment; the site of the only freedom he'd ever enjoyed, no matter how short lived it was. Jae-Kyung claimed she lost a diamond earing in the ruckus, and his mother had conceded it was okay for them to go look for it.

Naturally she made him promise on his father's memory that he would stay away from the commoner, but he was sure that waving hello didn't count. He sat by the window watching the world go by as his fiance searched all over. Eventually she would enlist his help, but for now at least he had some peace.

A large crane arrived across the road and a group of construction workers were busy running to and fro. Jun Pyo wondered what it was like to work a job like that, he could see himself enjoying it; doing anything that didn't include sitting behind a desk felt rather appealing to him.

The text from his mother spoiled his mood and he went to help the heiress look for the diamond stud. Turning his back to the window, he missed seeing the foreman arrive. A burly, bearded man. he shouted commands at the workers when a flatbed truck arrived carrying a large wrecking ball. By the time the Shin-Hwa heir and his fiance left the building a team of bulldozers, loaders and an enormous excavator had arrived.

Allowing Ha Jae-Kyung to enter the black, sleek Lotus first, he turned around when he heard the engines of the construction vehicles he'd been watching start up. Disregarding them he sat down, feeling resigned to his fate, when a traffic cop approached his car.

"You're going to have to move sir." the small man said humorlessly.

"I was just leaving, is that alright with YOU?" the Shin-Hwa heir replied bitterly. Seeing most of the street had been cleared already, he put the car in reverse and sped quickly back until they were behind where two workers were putting up a barrier.

"What was that for Jun? Jun?"

Her fiance wasn't paying attention though, his eyes were transfixed on the team of workers, and he leapt out of the car approaching the traffic cop in a fury. Unsure what was going on Ha Jae-Kyung sat up looking back and forth between Jun Pyo and where he was pointing, the building down the street they'd just left. He looked like he was about to throttle the smaller man and the heiress thought she should intervene.

Stepping out of the car and approaching them, she watched her husband-to-be literally throw himself towards the building only to be restrained by the officer. Although he was laying face down on the pavement, with a knee in his back, he was still struggling and cursing but over what she didn't know.

It seemed everything that happened next was in slow motion. First her fiance threw his phone to her shouting for her to warn her.

'Who her?' she wondered briefly before an ear splitting crash made it only too apparent who the 'her' was.

"Guem Jan-Di!" Jun Pyo shouted, earning him a face full of asphalt.

Nearly dropping the phone in her anxiety, Jae-Kyung struggled to get her fingers to work quickly enough. It was ringing... and ringing.

"She's not answering!" she bellowed back, tears falling rapidly as she panicked, finally dropping the phone.

Watching the wrecking ball strike the building a second time, and go through one of the windows on the top floor where Jun Pyo's apartment used to be, the heiress dove to the ground to pick up the shattered phone. Still trembling she dialed the only other person she could think of, she just hoped he'd answer.

* * *

The tawny haired man drove at absurd speeds through the street to get there. Not taking a moment longer than necessary, he knew he looked a state and was attracting a few unwanted stares. He'd instructed the panicking heiress to call the F2 and hoped they would arrive first. Prince Song would rapidly take command of the situation, of that he had no doubts.

He heart lurched when he saw the blockade but he didn't pause, racing past Yi Jeong just as he was about to deliver a blow to the foolish officer who had restrained Jun Pyo. Speeding along he saw the engaged couple legging it towards the building, Jae-Kyung carrying her heels in her hand.

The apartment building was already half down, but it seemed Woo Bin's men had the situation in hand. A dozen obviously armed men did the trick and the demolition had ground to a halt.

Leaping off the white motorcycle, he raced through what was left of Jan Di's home. The stairwell was only half intact and couldn't get him up to the top floor anymore. Seeing no other way to go he began climbing up the rubble but it shifted under his feet and he fell back to the landing with a hard thump, a few pieces of broken concrete tumbling down with him.

It was too unstable, he couldn't get up there that way. There must be some way though, he mind couldn't process the idea that he was out of options.

By now the Shin-Hwa heir had joined him on the landing and, working together to save Jan Di, he was able to lift the golden boy on his shoulders until he could find his footing. Still not at his full strength after last night, Ji Hoo struggled the last few feet until he made it onto what was left of the rooftop. The backdoor was already off its hinges and the door fell to the ground when he pulled on it.

"Jan Di-YAH, Jan Di! Jan Di answer me!". In the distance he could hear sirens approaching, and he knew if he didn't move quickly someone would come to pull him away.

All of their hard work was destroyed, and a fine white powder covered everything. Ceiling tiles littered the floor and a gaping hole in the kitchen let in the sunlight, creating a harsh contrast between the cheerful weather and the situation they were in. She wasn't anywhere in sight and, beginning to panic, he began throwing overturned furniture around in search of her.

Underneath a pile of dusty plaster and bricks he finally found her. Laying still on her futon, it seemed like she was sleeping and his mind was ready to pull him into that pleasant fantasy rather than face the reality of the situation.

'She must have been taking a nap.'

Diving down to his knees he rested his head on her chest, it sounded very wrong but, he was relieved she was still breathing. Quickly he dusted her off and lifted her to him, holding her tightly.

Now to get out of here.

* * *

AN:

Do you hate me? I liked the idea of a joint JH, JP rescue operation as they both still love her but with JP taking a back seat as he knows JD is no longer his.

Who saw that one coming with Madam Kang?

Oh my dears we are about 5 chapters out from the end and there's a lot yet to happen so stay tuned!

As always I am a terrible proofreader so don't be shy to point out my mistakes. I know they're there...

In our next chapter:

Hella lot of lemons

GE gets the whole story about what happened b/w EJ and YJ

Time for Yulina's birthday

XXX - Did you know it has been clinically proven that reviews help writers type faster? True story. - XXX

XOXO


	21. Chapter 21

HELLO READERS! Thank you for your continued interest in Seoul's Dawning, the sequel to Macau at Night. I say this every time because I've had people get confused about the order of things.

We have an extremely busy chapter, and at over 11K words a long one. I didn't get to cover everything I'd hoped to but there's a lot of action, changes and a lemon I know many of you will l-o-v-e

Tiny bit of **English** , but otherwise Korean.

We pick up the story from Jan Di's point of view during the destruction of her building.

3

2

1

HELLO AGAIN SEOUL!

* * *

Unable to catch her breath, Jan Di could felt the warm, thick blood filling her mouth. Every move made pain shoot through her and she felt faint. She'd come home just to grab a few things but, after staying up all night caring for her sick boyfriend, she allowed herself a quick nap.

When the first blow shook the building, her screams were drowned out in a wall of noise. Bricks and concrete rained down upon her, pinning her under her blankets. With all her strength the Wonder Girl pushed at the largest chunks of rubble but, it was no use.

Refusing to give up she wiggled as much as she could, pleased when she managed to shift a few bricks away. Having freed an arm, she was trying to try to shift the largest piece again when a gigantic metal ball came sailing through her small kitchen. In its wake a chunk of the ceiling collapsed and dust clouds swirled up around her.

The pain was intense and she felt herself weave in and out of consciousness. The fluidity of the sensation surprised her, one moments she was there trapped and barely able to breathe, and the next she was swimming. She weaved back and forth between the two realities until finally she found herself in the ocean. Crystal clear water surrounded her and, although she couldn't see land, she was unafraid.

After swimming for an eternity she came to a sandy shore. The beach was packed with people, and the lapping waves attracted children eager to splash with their friends. Finally touching her toes to the sand Jan Di marveled at the beauty around her. Across the water the place she'd come from was dark and sooty. Filled with too much noise and too many lights, she was glad to leave it behind.

Sitting on the hot sand the laundry girl began to take a good look around. The faces of her friends filtered through her mind and she searched for them in the crowd. Disappointed when she didn't recognize anyone, she wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her feet in the sand feeling quite sorry for herself. She had expected to find someone here, but the more she tried to remember who the more the memory slipped away.

'Where is everyone? Why did I swim out here alone? Has no one come to look for me?'

There were so many families together here enjoying themselves, she felt the odd one out. Self conscious she lowered her head, barely glancing at the people around her lest they think she was staring.

"Jan Di-yah!" a familiar voice called out to her, it's tone laced with worry. "Where are you?"

With a gasp and a cough, Guem Jan Di looked up into the worried eyes of the man she loved.

* * *

She tried, but was unable to speak in a voice more than a whisper. The litany of questions Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo showered her with were pointless. They'd commandeered one of the Escalade's, along with one of the Song Clan's drivers, and she was carefully laid out across the back seat.

Yoon Ji Hoo sat in the foot-well by her head and wiped the droplets of blood off her lips. It would be easier to tend to her if he had the use of both hands, but she had latched onto one and stubbornly held it to her. She would give him a squeeze whenever she felt his grip slacken and sometimes he did so just to feel her move, to prove to himself she was still alive. Her skin was too pale and her breathing too shallow, but as long as he felt her hand in his he could remain calm.

The golden boy knew as soon as they arrived at the hospital she would taken away from him to be treated and he was doing his best to mentally prepare himself for it. Staying calm was an absolute must, he couldn't succumb to panic like he did in Macau.

"She's far too stubborn to let something like this keep her down for long, you'll see." Gu Jun Pyo said from the passenger's seat.

Nodding the quiet man hoped his friend was right. He went to wipe her lips after another coughing fit and, momentarily lucid, Jan Di called his name. With a forced smile he met her eyes, dazzled by the strength he saw in them.

"We're almost there. Not much longer." he promised before leaning down to give her cheek a gentle kiss.

* * *

The Don Juan had only just rolled out of bed when he received the panicked text from Ha Jae-Kyung, throwing on his clothes he raced out the door already organizing the Song Clan into action. He woke a still sleeping Yulina just before leaving to tell her there was an emergency, but he didn't elaborate more than that. Without a doubt he was going to be in for an earful from her, but there was simply no time to wait and explain things right then and there.

He met Yi Jeong at the barrier, ignoring the uniformed officer who tried to stop him. Casting an eye over his shoulder, he saw his friend was handling the situation without him. Prince Song nodded a hello to the heiress as he passed and noticed the Shin-Hwa heir appeared to be comforting her.

'That will be a story to get out of him later', he thought.

The foreman didn't see the giant of a man walking up behind him until it was too late. Stumbling back, his eyes going straight towards the barely concealed gun, the stout man became quite compliant. Patting his Chief of Security on the shoulder as he passed by, Song Woo Bin sent the others off to secure the site. Barely a moment later the auburn haired man heard the unmistakable whine of Ji Hoo's motorcycle approaching.

"I will keep an eye on him, go secure the sight. Make sure no one comes in or out." he said to his most trusted employee before turning back to address the foreman, "Now I have a few questions."

* * *

"What do you mean there's nothing more you can do? Look at her!"

"My apologies but the best treatment for a pulmonary contusion is rest. The injury must be allowed to heal in it's own time. We will keep her here overnight, with your permission, to monitor her oxygen levels and release her in the morning."

Seeing that her words were doing nothing to ease the worries of the young man, the doctor tried another tact. Resting a comforting hand on the anxious man's arm she lowered her voice to a more soothing tone.

"Listen to me, you brought her here quickly and THAT made all the difference. In many of these cases the patient dies from respiratory failure before help can arrive."

The young doctor hoped her words were getting through to him. He ran his hands repetitively through his hair unable to stay still. She'd seen family members go into shock on a few occasions once the adrenaline wore off. Maybe there was someone she could talk to about him.

"Do you understand what I'm saying? Maybe you should go get something to eat, our cafeteria isn't terrible."

The hateful look she received to her suggestion startled her and, momentarily flustered, she excused herself from the room. Out in the hallway the newly graduated doctor saw her patient had numerous visitors in the waiting area, all worried about her. Unsure who to talk to first she asked if any of them were family, sighing when they all raised their hands.

"Who will be responsible for Miss Guem Jan Di's care?"

Stepping up to take responsibility for Jan Di, the young Song clan leader ushered the doctor a few feet away so they could speak in private.

"You didn't come out here just to tell us about Jan Di did you?"

Startled, she caught herself gaping at the man's prescience. "How did you know?"

"Yoon Ji Hoo is family, what is it you need to tell me?"

She wasn't telling him anything new. Ji Hoo's behavior was erratic and the doctor worried he could go into shock. Woo Bin did his best to assuage her concerns. After what happened in Macau they were expecting the golden boy to crash eventually. The fact that he hadn't yet after the last 24 hours could only be a testament to Ji Hoo's force of will.

He was so used to the quiet man's behavior he forgot how others might see it. Particularly others in the medical profession...

"It's been a rough 24 hours for the two of them. I'm only surprised he's lasted this long. Don't worry though, I'll make sure he takes a break and gets some rest."

* * *

He should have expected this, or at least have expected something. He'd let his mind drift, and full of wistfulness he dropped his guard. In that tiny moment of distraction his mother made her move.

The paperwork he'd snatched from Woo Bin's men proved it, but she was always one step ahead. He couldn't trace the order directly to her and couldn't pin the 'accident' on her either. The foreman said their instructions were to clear the building as soon as possible and that it was derelict. They'd been surprised when he and Jae-Kyung exited, they'd been informed the site was secured.

He wanted to be furious at them for not double checking but they were just dupes in her game and couldn't be blamed; after all what kind of employer orders a building destroyed knowing someone is still living there?

Hanging his head in shame at his family's ruthlessness, he was surprised to feel a hand on his back. Ha Jae-Kyung had come over to sit by him and for once he didn't send her away. The circular patterns she was making were soothing and it made him realize how tense his muscles had been the entire time.

She'd ingratiated herself into his life, but the curly haired man was determined not to like the heiress simply because his mother had chosen her for him. He knew the engagement was unfair to her as well and he wondered why she stayed.

Jae-Kyung was too similar to him, he decided, to be able to make him happy. The heiress didn't challenge him to be a better man the way Jan Di had, and her eager acceptance of even his worst behavior disgusted him.

It didn't even matter to him anymore that he was being forced to marry, if he couldn't have the laundry girl he didn't care who was picked for him, but he refused to be wed to someone so desperate to please.

"What are you doing?" Jun Pyo asked, trying to shake off her touch.

Removing her hand from his back she sighed, wondering what it was she'd done wrong now.

"You are a difficult man to understand sometimes." she whispered back. "If you would rather be left alone to brood just say so, but I could use the company."

The Shin-Hwa heir tapped his foot nervously at her words. He was so wrapped up in himself he'd forgotten her role in this too. When he told Ji Hoo he was a selfish man he was being honest. The first person he'd ever cared about more than himself was lying in a hospital bed right now. She was number one on his list, he was number two... he didn't know where Ha Jae-Kyung fit in but it was pretty low down.

It was all so complicated. If he wasn't forced into an engagement with her he could see them being friends, maybe. Didn't she think she deserved more from life than to be married away as a business deal?

"Why do you want to marry me?" Unable to hold it in any longer he had to know.

With a slight grin the heiress replied "Because I love you Jun.", but the man in question just scoffed at her words.

"You LOVE me? You LOVE me? How can you love me? You don't even know me." he growled out unable to look at her.

Unaffected by his words she continued on, "I think I fell in love with you the moment I met you."

"You must be a complete idiot then. The moment I met you I was out shopping for my g... for another woman, and you were just in the way. What is it with you? Do you like being sold off to the highest bidder?"

Misunderstanding his point, the heiress replied that she only accepted the terms of the engagement because it was him.

"So you agreed to marry someone you just met, who has treated you worse than you've ever known, because you think it's love. Do you like being treated like dirt? Is that it, the rich girl isn't used to someone not bowing to her every request?"

"I like a challenge." the heiress replied coyly, but Jun Pyo wasn't done yet.

"In case you haven't noticed I don't love you, and anything you think exists between us is all in your head. My heart already belongs to someone else. So you can either keep waiting hopelessly for this to turn into what you want or, you can grow a spine and move on."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth the Shin-Hwa heir realized everything he'd said also applied to him and Jan Di. It was time for him to move on, her heart didn't belong to him anymore. Trying to make something out of nothing, he was being just as much of a hopeless fool as his fiance.

Jun Pyo allowed his own words to sink in, and a newfound clarity filled him. The two of them were a fine sight, just as pathetic as each other, pining after the wrong people. He almost felt sorry for her, after all he'd gone out of his way to be as difficult as possible hoping to scare her off. She was stubborn, he'd give her that.

* * *

Blinking rapidly, the Chinese girl couldn't believe her ears. All his harsh words, his coldness and rude behavior, she'd put up with it because she believed it was all for show and he didn't really mean it. She knew he didn't love her yet but she thought she had a chance of winning his heart. Now he was saying it was hopeless as he loved another.

Her mind flashed to the sight of him carrying a bleeding Jan Di out of the hotel pool and the hard look he gave to Ji Hoo when the golden boy said he'd take her now. Could it be? The necklace, she'd nearly forgotten about it. It had said 'J+J', she'd just assumed...

"I can't believe this. How, how... how dare you!"

Smacking him on the back of his head she pounded her small fists into shoulders, arms and back berating him the entire time. "Who acts like this, and after all I did for you! We made love you idiot." giving him a few extra whacks on the head he fell out of his seat onto the floor.

Her words attracted the attention of the F2, who were up until then trying to ignore the couple's argument. Exchanging glances the pair of them needed to have words with their idiotic friend, that is if he survived the wrath of Ha Jae-Kyung.

Shielding his head from her punches he grabbed her arm to deflect a blow. "What does it matter, it's not like you were a virgin."

The F2 winced at his words. "He's a goner now." the So heir whispered to the Don Juan who nodded in agreement.

In a rage the heiress began kicking him in the shins. She was fuming, she'd done everything possible to make him love her. She'd given him unconditional love, supported him in subverting his mother and given her body to him.

"You awful, awful stupid man." Freeing her arm from his grip she shoved him over. "This isn't over."

On his back the curly haired idiot stared up at his fiance, wincing as she ground the heel of her shoe into his chest.

Storming away from his side she paused for a moment before leaving, "Tell Jan Di I am praying for her speedy recovery but that I couldn't stay."

Passing a confused Chu Ga Eul in the hall, the heiress nodded a curt hello and left the ward shouting "How dare he!" once more. Three sets of eyes turned in sync to look at the crumpled man dusting himself off, but he just shrugged and threw himself back down into the uncomfortable chairs outside the ICU.

* * *

"That was cold Jun Pyo, even for you." quipped the So heir as he rose to greet Ga Eul.

Taking her delicate hand in his, Yi Jeong offered her the seat next to him and she blushed from the special attention. She couldn't help but notice the awkward tension that filled the room and quietly she asked what was going on. By the time the Prince of the Song clan came over the long haired girl was fully caught up and anxiously waiting for Woo Bin to fill them in on what the doctor said.

"She'll be fine, but she'll be on bed rest for a few days. Ga Eul-ah maybe you could go relieve Ji Hoo, he could use a break and you're probably the only person who can make him take one."

"Of course Sunbae, and thank you." she said with a low bow to the auburn haired man.

"Don't thank me, thank Jun Pyo and Ha Jae-Kyung, they're the ones who figured out what was going on."

The porridge shop girl spun around to catch the Shin-Hwa heir's eye. Since his break up with Jan Di she'd barely seen him, but she owed him forever if he was the one who made her best friend's rescue possible.

"I don't know what to say, Jun Pyo-Sunbae I am in your debt." With another low bow she made her leave and a moment later the last member of the F4 joined them.

* * *

Throwing the evening paper down Madam Kang screamed in frustration. The headline alone was dangerous: Shin-Hwa foul up nearly kills Wonder Girl. If they ever found out the truth of the matter the company would be in ruins. She knew there was only two things that the press loved more than a scandal, a baby and a wedding.

Secretary Jung came into the office on her call and a short while later her staff brought Ha Jae-Kyung to her.

"I hope I haven't pulled you away from anything important." President Kang said, instructing the heiress to sit opposite her.

Unable to summon her usual bright smile, she sank into the seat wondering what the intimidating woman wanted with her.

"Is everything alright? You appear... less lively than you usually do. I know you are not wed yet but I want you to think of me as your own mother. Feel free to come to me with any problem child."

The heiress wasn't fooled by the woman's words. She'd always had to be wary of those who would take advantage of her wealth or position and Madam Kang was just another in a long line of users she'd met. This wouldn't be easy though.

"Thank you, I.. I appreciate it but... I can't marry Jun Pyo."

* * *

Collapsing into the offered chair Yoon Ji Hoo felt like he could sleep for a week. The last 24 hours had been one long nightmare: First Jan Di was attacked at school, then he ran into his grandfather at the clinic, then he spent the night wandering the streets making himself ill, before at last he'd rushed to his girlfriend's side to save her from being crushed alive.

Barely opening his eyes, the tawny haired man looked around the room and noticed the missing girl.

"Where's Yuli-ssi?"

Alarm coursed through Woo Bin's veins. "Crap, I'm never going to hear the end of this!"

Laughing for the first time in ages, Ji Hoo didn't envy his friend. Once the older man was out of sight he turned to regard the Casanova of the F4.

"Go ahead and ask then." Yi Jeong said crossing his arms.

"What did you find out?"

The famed potter had hoped to avoid this conversation for a bit longer. Tilting his head towards a scowling Jun Pyo he shouted for his friend to fill the golden boy in on what they'd learned.

"Are you sure? This isn't her style, she usually gets someone outside the company to do her dirty work."

The Shin-Hwa heir unhappily confirmed the truth as they knew it. "I don't know what to do about her anymore. She's out of control. Sometimes I think Guem Jan Di was better off before she knew us."

"I, I can't think like that. Maybe you're right, but... I don't want to think about where I'd be if I'd never met her." the thought chilled him to the bone.

"Jun Pyo, talk to your mother, you're the only one who can make her see reason."

"The witch sees what she wants to see."

"Maybe that's because she sees the truth." Yi Jeong piped up from behind them. "You're still in love with Guem Jan Di."

* * *

The only way he could protect the woman he loved was to forget about her. Had it really come to that? He hated Yi Jeong when he called out his bluff, forcing him to admit his feelings about the short, hard-working laundry girl.

"How do you suggest I do that then?"

"The same way men have done for centuries. I know a few girls who might interest you."

"I'm not interested in your left overs."

Dismissing the scowling man's comment, a confident Yi Jeong began dialing. "I assure you I haven't dated the girls I'm thinking of. They're far too... intense for my liking, but I think they'd suit you well. After all you do have a type."

Ji Hoo pitied his best friend's predicament. He knew, he knew without a doubt Jun Pyo still loved Jan Di. He couldn't deny him the right to do so, but he didn't have to be happy about it. Maybe a date would do the heir some good, after all Jan Di was his first girlfriend and he went from that to being engaged. He'd never really dated before.

The golden boy's own experience in that area was rather limited as well. He'd been on 'friend dates' with Seo Hyun and had been set up a few times, something he'd agreed to only out of politeness, but he'd never properly dated anyone before Jan Di came along.

"Yi Jeong, I need to make a few phone calls. Text me if I'm needed."

Leaving the two remaining men to talk, the exhausted man headed outside. Naturally Ji Hoo been able to convince Jan Di to come to his when she was released, she didn't have much choice after all, but he still had to get everything ready.

His family's secretary had once worked for his grandfather and, when the older man went missing after his parents death, the loyal man had stayed by his side. Ji Hoo knew he could count on him to get everything ready for Jan Di's arrival in the morning. There were still a few details to work out before her release, but the tawny haired man was too excited to let such minutia weigh him down.

He could feel his cheeks warm at the thought of living under the same roof as the woman he loved. She'd agreed to stay until she was well, and it was only proper he offer her a room of her own, but if everything went right he hoped it would turn into more than a recuperative stay. He didn't dare mention his plans to the others, he knew they would tell him he was rushing things but... maybe everything up to now was fate.

Seeing the familiar car pull up to the curb Ji Hoo waited for his secretary to bring him Jan Di's books and clothes. She'd specifically asked for her schoolwork, saying she needed to catch up on her studies for medical school. Only Guem Jan Di would think of school a few hours after nearly being killed.

On his way back he flipped through the heavily marked study guide searching for information related to Jan Di's injury. The information only confirmed everything the doctor had already told him, but he still felt dissatisfied. It occurred to him that his grandfather would know all about pulmonary contusions, that would be a last resort though.

* * *

The Shin-Hwa President was trying to be patient as she listened to Ha Jae-Kyung's reasons for wanting to break the engagement. She'd have to have a word with her son about his behavior. She'd assumed he'd of had enough sense NOT to screw this up.. apparently she was wrong. There was absolutely no way she'd agree to end the engagement but she had to temper the impetuous girl's reaction or she was liable to speak to her parents about the matter.

"My son can be a difficult, he's not had any real relationships with women. He's... inexperienced in matters of love, if you can be patient with him a bit longer I expect his behavior will improve. He needs a strong woman of class by his side to support him. Someone who understands the demands of our world, do you understand?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't think I can do this anymore. I can't marry someone who... who obviously hates me."

The words left her nearly in tears, she hated feeling so powerless, but that was what she was in this situation. Jun Pyo was right, they were little more than strangers. She'd wanted to make this work so badly she'd ignored her doubts, but she couldn't ignore them anymore.

"I wanted to marry him, but he doesn't want to marry me. I won't force my love on him any longer."

Furrowing her brow at this turn of events, Madam Kang tried to placate the young woman. Under much duress, the heiress agreed to give Jun Pyo another chance. This time the older woman would make sure her son towed the company line. The merger would happen one way or the other.

Fortunately she had the perfect leverage.

* * *

He really hadn't meant to forget about her. In all the fuss and worry their lunch date had slipped his mind. There would be hell to pay, he was sure of that. He'd left her in his bed, at his parents, but he doubted she was still there. She wasn't the type of girl to hang around waiting for him.

Oh he was so screwed, they were supposed to meet up with a few of her friends from the music program. Ji Hoo didn't speak to anyone outside of their close knit group, but his girlfriend was more social than the golden boy. Maybe if he rushed he could still make it.

With a quick text to Yi Jeong to let him know he'd be a while, the Don Juan raced off to Yulina's home away from home; the cafe specializing in Russian treats and teas was where she always wanted to meet. Seeing her sitting alone he raced to her side.

"I'm not late am I?" he said, feeling a bit winded. With an amused smile on her face the Russian girl shifted to allow him room to sit by her side.

"Not at all. It's alright I spoke with Ga Eul a few minutes ago, she let me know what happened."

"So I'm not in trouble?" he replied suspiciously.

"Well no more than you ever are." she teased, squirming when he kissed her neck in response.

"What would I do without you **babe**?"

He'd said it lightheartedly, but the words hit him hard. The lean, muscular man went two weeks without her and it wasn't a time he liked to look back on. By some tacit agreement they never talked about it and he was relieved she hadn't asked. He would hate lying to her, but the truth was something he hoped she'd never learn. She'd been accepting of his past but he didn't want to test her limits.

"So are these close friends?" he asked quickly when he noticed two boys approaching the table.

"We haven't hung out in a while but they're international students too, we tend to stick together."

"I'm not sure you answered my question Yuli."

Before he could get another word out, his girlfriend was introducing everyone and calling over the lone waitress to take their order. The two boys were twin brothers from Hong Kong. Specializing in percussion instruments, they were second year students at Shin-Hwa College.

The Don Juan watched the brothers carefully; he tended to be distrustful of anyone outside their circle particularly when it came to Yulina. Jealousy was not a feeling he was accustomed to and it soured his stomach. Feeling her squeeze his knee, his mind became more... favorably engaged and he gave her slender hand a kiss.

"So how did you two meet?" one of the brothers, who Woo Bin remembered was named Li Wei, asked him.

"Ah, through mutual friends. Do you know Yoon Ji Hoo?"

Nodding enthusiastically the brothers went into great detail discussing one of his performances, but as the conversation steered to composers the Prince of the Song clan felt lost.

"No way Liszt's sonata is not harder than Scarbo. I think it's easier."

"Well then you think wrong." Yulina replied back. "What do you think Li Jie?"

"I think... it's best not to get between the two of you in an argument."

Woo Bin had been over the moon when the Russian girl confessed her feelings to him yesterday. Now, listening to Yulina and her friends bicker, the auburn haired man remembered there was a whole side to his girlfriend's life that he knew next to nothing about. It was where his initial jealousy of Ji Hoo had stemmed from and he felt left out.

Would this be what she would feel like when he took over the Song clan? He kept thinking it was so far off into the future, but really it was just around the corner for him. If he planned to build a life with her it was time for him to step up and accept his role in the family.

His fingers flew across the screen of his new Shin-Hwa phone. The text was short and to the point; he trusted his father would understand his meaning.

'I'm ready.'

* * *

With slow steps, the weary girl entered the Yoon family residence. The family physician was already there waiting to examine her but she shooed him away in favor of laying down on the couch.

"Just give me a minute, I promise I'm not running away." Jan Di chuckled to herself, making her chest ache more.

Her boyfriend fluttered around her in a tizzy, unable to sit still he made honey tea and brought out snacks his staff had prepared especially for her. Finally stopping him mid pillow fluff with a kiss, she took his hands in hers. As terrible as this had been for her, she knew he had suffered too. For one thing he'd barely slept, he'd missed two days of classes and every time she looked into his eyes she could see the worry lodged deep within his heart.

"Ji Hoo-yah this had been hard on you too."

"Don't think like that little otter." A slight smile graced the handsome man's face and Jan Di felt her heart skip a beat.

"I can't help but think like that. It seems like you've thought of everything except yourself."

Pressing a hard kiss to her hand he held her as close as possible, careful not to injure her further. Softly he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, all the while thinking of how close he came to losing her.

"I promise to do whatever you ask of me AFTER the doctor checks you out."

With a groan, the Wonder Girl mumbled something about being tired of doctors. Carefully the tawny haired man helped her up, walking with her into his bedroom where the doctor was waiting to examine her.

Jan Di hesitated when the doctor instructed her to lay down, and Ji Hoo offered to give her some privacy but she was having none of it.

"You told me once all we have is each other."

The golden boy nodded remembering their first official date, and then blushed fiercely when he remembered how the evening ended. Sitting at her side he took her hand and gave it a quick kiss.

"I've not done a very good job protecting you."

"You're wrong." Jan Di knew how much he blamed himself. They were a bit too similar in this way. She traced small circles onto the back of his hand with her thumb, hoped to ease his troubled mind. "You can't control everything Ji Hoo-yah but your always there when I need you and... you've protected my heart."

Leaning forward he gave her a light kiss, whispering a soft 'I love you' in her ear.

Growing uncomfortable with the direction things were going the doctor cleared his throat, reminding the young couple he was still in the room before they got too caught up in each other.

"If we could begin?"

The Yoon family doctor for over 30 years, he'd known Ji Hoo since he was born. Never had he seen the young man act so... uninhibited. The poor boy had been through too much sorrow in his life and it had forced him to grow up before his time. It warmed the older man's heart to see him finally come out of his shell and he was glad the lonely man had found someone.

* * *

A confident So Yi Jeong waited outside the small room in Ga Eul's school's annex. He'd seen the long haired girl go in at the start of class and entertained himself as he waited by watching her work. She had a lot to learn but he knew her teacher was capable. Eun-Jae had trained alongside him under his fathers tutelage. Seeing her now made his heart ache. What a mess his life was. Without Eun-Jae by his side he'd fallen into the same pit his father had.

The old man had warned him before that you only get one chance at love. Had he lost his already?

He hid from the students as they exited the class, taking extra care to make sure Ga Eul didn't spot him, before he walked in. She was clearly surprised to find him there and he couldn't help rushing to her side. Taking her in his arms like he'd longed to for years he kissed her. Any other woman would have slapped him, but not Eun-Jae.

She just took his face in her hands and gazed up at him with pity in her eyes.

"Do you love him?" He asked, breaking free from her hands, unable to bear the sad look she was giving him.

"Of course." she said quietly.

"How could you leave me? Do you have any idea how much I've suffered since you left?"

"Yi Jeong-ah, I never meant to cause you any pain. I... I too was suffering. I guess... I gave up."

"I still need you."

"You never needed me, I wish you had. Someone who needed me would have noticed me sooner. It's not fair to expect a woman to wait endlessly, hoping for more, with no promise of a tomorrow."

"I was young and stupid, we both were, but we can start over."

"Life doesn't go backwards and... I don't want to start over." He was clearly shocked by her words and she didn't want him to misunderstand her. "It took me a long time to admit it to myself, but I was never right for you. I always wanted more from you, more than you were ready to give, I didn't want to be another one of your girls."

"You could never be another one of my girls."

"You don't know that. Even now you haven't changed, not really. I thought I could change you, to mold you like clay in my hands until your cracks were gone. I forgot that the cracks are beautiful in their own right."

"Eun-Jae what are you saying?"

"I guess I'm saying goodbye, in person this time."

Gathering her bags, she was about to leave the room when she bumped into one of her students who was standing just outside the room.

"Chu Ga Eul, is everything alright?"

The name made Yi Jeong snap his head to attention.

"Oh, I'm glad I caught you, I just wanted to return this, I forgot to give it to you during class." Handing the handmade key-chain back to her teacher the porridge shop girl bowed and was about to leave when she caught the So heir's eye.

Without any greeting he walked past the two women and left. The long haired girl felt a sinking sensation as she watched his retreating form. She'd caught some of the conversation, but not all of it. She knew that whatever had happened between her teacher and So Yi Jeong was none of her business, but she was stuck frozen by the door the moment she heard them speaking.

There were so many mysteries surrounding Yi Jeong; maybe her pottery teacher could help her uncover some of them.

"Teacher, if you don't mind... what really happened between you and Yi Jeong-Sunbae. Why did he leave so suddenly?"

* * *

Wanting to learn more about her studies he'd been staying late the last few days, keeping Yulina company while she practiced. For two hours after classes they locked themselves in the music rooms downstairs and, while she played, he studied. His father welcomed his interest in the family business, but made it clear he expected Woo Bin to complete college before he'd even consider giving him an official role.

For nearly six months he'd skipped lessons, ignoring the required coursework necessary to graduate on time, and now he was paying the price. The Don Juan was failing three classes but he'd made arrangement with each of the professors to make up the missed work. He found listening to the Russian girl work on her composition for the showcase helped him concentrate.

The carpeted floor of the small room, designed to dampen sound, was comfortable and he sprawled himself out as he made notes on the assigned readings. The Global Business course he was on was particularly tedious at times, and although Ji Hoo was in the same program as he was, the golden boy didn't make a good study partner. Every once in a while he felt like he was missing out on something and wondered what course of study he would of chosen had it been up to him. Actually if it had been up to him he probably wouldn't be attending college at all, but it wasn't.

His parents had been asking him to bring Yulina over again for dinner, and he had a fair idea why. It was virtually impossible to keep any secrets from his father and he suspected the old man knew what he was planning.

"Yuli-ssi, I need a break." the auburn haired man yawned loudly, checking his phone when another text from his mother came in.

"Just one... moment... there." the Russian girl replied with satisfaction as she finished the first draft of her performance piece. "I don't know how Ji Hoo does it, composing is so much more complicated than it looks."

"Can I hear it?"

With a nod the lithe girl's fingers began dancing across the strings of the gayageum. Playing a haunting melody, she stopped halfway dissatisfied with herself. "I need to talk to Ji Hoo-yah, I hate writing in C. It's so... boring."

"I'll swap you for microeconomics."

"Oh, no way señor. Not unless you want us both to fail."

"My mother wants me to bring you around for dinner tonight." he said, tossing her his phone so she could see the message for herself.

"Any particular reason?" Yulina said having a look at it and handing it back.

Collecting his books, the muscular man sighed knowing he still had several hours of revision ahead of him. He watched as the woman he loved flicked her long hair out of her face as she worked to edit her composition. Walking up behind her he pulled her hair back for her, leaning over to see the hurriedly scribbled notes he had no idea how to read.

The Don Juan was an expert on her body by now and knew just where on her neck to kiss to make her shudder.

"Mmm, you know I'd love to but I'm just so stressed out right now." Leaning back, she tilted her head to look up at him. " **I'm in trouble**. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You're too hard on yourself Yuli."

"I have to be. I'm doing a miserable job learning the 25 string, maybe I should just go back to studying sanjo. I can't mess up at the showcase, it's too important. All those snobs will be expecting me to fail, and it's been so long since I've done a public performance they might get their wish."

Massaging her shoulders he remained quiet, he knew she didn't want him to reassure her, she just needed to vent.

"How about I'll see if I can find a Medovic recipe for after dinner tonight."

The Russian girl twitched her nose in amusement, he knew there was no way she could say no to honey cake. "I suppose I can come over... if you insist."

With a quick kiss he sprang up. Already ready to go, he helped her organize her notes and dropped her off at home. For some reason Woo Bin was particularly excited about having Yulina over for dinner with his parents and he buzzed about the kitchen, irritating his mother as she readied their meal.

"I'm leaving to get cleaned up, can I trust that you won't destroy the kitchen in the meantime?"

"You wound me mother." he replied as he worked to blend the cream.

He'd never made anything quite so complicated before, and as he looked at the 30 step recipe, he had a bad feeling.

"The things I do for this woman." the Don Juan muttered to himself, unaware that his mother could still hear him.

With a soft smile the youthful woman paused and, looking at the time, went back to the kitchen to help her son.

* * *

Eun Jae treated her favorite student to a cup of tea, and the women sat opposite each other talking about the famed potter. Ga Eul swung her legs as she listed to her teacher's stories. The older woman had never spoken about what happened with anyone before, but something about Ga Eul made her trust her with her secrets and it felt good to unburden her heart. She'd tried her hardest back then and it hadn't worked out, but maybe So Yi Jeong was finally ready for love.

It hurt the long haired girl to learn the truth about Yi Jeong's family, all the suffering they'd put him through, and then to lose the only person he could confide in. The porridge shop girl could understand why her teacher left, but she didn't know if she could forgive her for hurting him so.

She'd heard the end of their conversation, and she knew the woman opposite her was his first love. Eun-Jae explained about the letter but it didn't make any sense to Ga Eul; why hadn't he gone to meet her that morning? It felt uncomfortable learning so many intimate details about the So heir's life from a third party. She couldn't help but think it was an invasion of his privacy.

Saying goodnight to her teacher, the long haired girl wandered slowly home lost in thought. At the bus stop she watched people get on and off as she waited for her bus to arrive. All these people, each had their own story with their own pain.

'Are some of them lost like Yi Jeong-Sunbae? Do they have a loved one waiting for them or are they alone?'

Lost in her thoughts she nearly missed her bus.

'What is he doing right now? Probably out drinking, that seems to be his answer to everything.'

The way he'd stormed out of there worried her to no end, and she found herself unable to sleep that night. Using the free time to re-read the book of poems Petr gave her she watched the sunrise and left the house early. It was time to check on him.

* * *

A fuzzy headed So Yi Jeong woke as the first rays of dawn seared his skin. Working to open his eyes he saw he was not alone. Ga Eul stood nearby holding a cup of ginger tea. The way she looked at him, with reproach, made him want to disappear back into his dreams.

Closing his eyes to escape he twitched when her words stung him.

"Why are you like this?"

With effort he sat up and looked at her, pretending unconvincingly he'd only just noticed she was there.

"Oh, it's you Ga Eul. I want to sleep. Can we talk later?" he said with none of his usual charm.

"Yi Jeong-Sunbae, you acted like you were so much better than me before, you called me names and made me feel small, but now you're like this."

"Can you just shut up and leave." he said with growing irritation.

"No, because if I shut up now then I'll probably have to watch you spend your life like this. So I have a few things to say. You're a liar. You're immature and a pathetic coward."

"What!"

"You said you pretended because you didn't want to hurt her right? But it was you who didn't want to get hurt. You thought she'd see you for what you are and run away. I know your cool and collected self is just a mask but the Yi Jeong I like is afraid of love, afraid of people leaving him like a child. Do you know why children cry when they don't get want they want right away? They fear if they wait they will lose it forever."

She wasn't sure he understood her, but the way he stared blankly at the floor told her he was at least listening. Maybe she could get through to him.

"Why didn't you meet Eun-Jae that morning on the rooftop?"

"What?" He looked at her wide eyed and shook his head at her story.

'The letter...' he remembered everything.

* * *

The days blurred past for Jan Di. Between the pain medication, the physical therapy Ji Hoo made sure she completed daily and her studies life seemed quiet. Yulina and Ga Eul had come over a few times to see her, bringing her a few items they'd salvaged from the wreck of her apartment. The building was now fully demolished and the laundry girl was saddened to lose her small home. It hadn't been much but it had been hers, and she had made good memories there.

When the doctor first informed her she expected her to recover within a week, Jan Di had thought the woman crazy. Yet here she was on day five and, although it hurt to cough or sneeze, she was relatively pain free. The human body was truly an amazing thing and the Wonder Girl hoped she'd be privileged enough to be allowed to study it professionally.

Ji Hoo had taken a keen interest in her studies and quizzed her daily. It annoyed her to no end that her boyfriend already seemed to know more than she did. She supposed she'd just have to accept it though, Yoon Ji Hoo was a genius and excelled in whatever he put his mind to.

This Sunday they were forgoing the usual day out in favor of a day of rest and relaxation. Having decided to study outdoors today Jan Di rested her head against her boyfriend's shoulder. He was serious about his rest and quickly fell asleep in the warm sun. Jan Di loved to watch him in these small peaceful moments. He'd been working so hard looking after her, with no family around between them he'd taken an almost fatherly role making sure she was eating and following the doctors orders.

She knew better than to say anything to him about it, after all he had no experience to compare it to so he was unaware what he was even doing. It was sweet she decided in the end, and if fussing a bit made him feel better she could tolerate it. After all she supposed she had a tendency to mother him when he was unwell. Dismissing any lingering awkwardness about it, she was left feeling indebted to him.

No matter how much trouble she made for him, he never complained. If only her OWN parents had been that supportive. Although she missed them she felt happier since they'd left. She felt so dreadful thinking that way, but her parents histrionics were tiring and she was always having to clean up after their messes.

"I'm such an ungrateful daughter, mother forgive me." she said to herself. The very least she could do is send them a message. Whipping out her phone she began to type an email to Kang-san. She trusted him to give her a more honest interpretation of what was going on than either of her parents. His reply came quickly and upset her to no end.

Nothing has changed, they'd left Seoul in debt only to find themselves in the same situation once again. Maybe she could send them some money, she was still working at the porridge shop and making deliveries.

She was preparing a mental checklist of all the things she could do to earn a bit more cash when she heard something fall. Looking around all she could find was a key. It looked new, but where had it come from? Pocketing it for now she got up and went to the kitchen. She wanted to do something special for dinner tonight.

* * *

The savory aroma of beef woke the tawny haired man. Stretching his arms out he yawned and looked around. He saw Jan Di was busy working in the kitchen and the sight made his heart pound. Today he was planning on asking the Wonder Girl to move in with him, officially. What would she say? The thought of her refusing filled him with so much anxiety he felt sick.

"Yoon Ji Hoo, are you just going to sit there all day?"

Stepping outside to see him, Jan Di was puzzled by his troubled expression.

"Is everything alright Ji Hoo-yah?" she said crouching down to be eye level with him. Still holding a wooden spoon in her hand, the laundry girl looked the picture of domesticity and the golden boy pulled her near. Holding her close, he felt her relax in his embrace and just like that all of his anxiety disappeared.

How could he explain to her in words what seeing her in his kitchen, making them an impromptu meal meant to him? Jan Di had used his kitchen more in the last month than it'd been used in the last 15 years. Unable to put all his feelings into words the golden boy did the next best thing.

The kiss he gave her was potent, full of longing and love, it awakened the urges he'd been working to suppress. He'd been extra cautious since her accident, and as a result their physical contact had been limited to kissing. More than once he had to cool things off between them to be safe; later having to finish himself off in the shower when his libido refused to calm down.

It'd been a week since they last made love, and it was the longest week of the tawny haired man's life.

"Jan Di" he whispered, "how much time do we have before we have to go in?"

* * *

Dinner was a quick affair but the washing up took a bit longer. Up to her elbows in suds Jan Di watched as Yoon Ji Hoo did the drying. When he bent down to put the pots away she nearly dropped a dish. The Wonder Girl bit her lip, embarrassed by the growing need inside her.

It was usually Ji Hoo who put the brakes on and, although it was frustrating, she knew it was the right thing to do. One of them had to be sensible, she just felt bad that it was usually him. What must he think of her?

Only now when the buzzer went off, interrupting their moment in the garden, it was her who had to cool things off. The quiet man always seemed so in control, and she was secretly delighted to see him get carried away. Rinsing down the sink, she was drying her hands when she noticed him staring at her.

"Something I can help you with?" she said with a bright smile as she walked to his side.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she stood on her tiptoes trying to even out their height. Even in her tallest heels, the ones Seo Hyun had gifted her that had miraculously survived her apartments destruction, she was still a few inches shorter than him. She was used to it though, all through school she'd always been the shortest kid in the class.

'Still a few more inches wouldn't be so bad' she mused as she lowered her heels to the ground.

* * *

"You seem much better." the golden boy began, unsure how to approach the topic with her.

His body still felt aflame from their brief interlude in the garden and he craved her touch. He tried to listen to what she was saying, something about school tomorrow, but he was failing miserably. Ji Hoo knew how modest his girlfriend was and that she would never consider herself sexy, but he just had to disagree.

All he could do was nod at random intervals while watching the way her tongue flicked out when she licked her lips. Jan Di captivated him, her mannerisms, her body language, and the innocent way she managed to make the simplest things arousing beguiled him. He tried to be good, he tried not to look, but he couldn't help notice how all he had to do was turn his head slightly to the left and the setting sun made her blouse see-through.

The golden boy was sure Jan Di must have noticed how his cheeks flushed at the realization. Feeling himself growing warm he squirmed a bit, his tight white jeans becoming uncomfortable as his body's natural responses kicked in. Maybe he should give himself some space.

Walking out of the room, he stopped when the laundry girl wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Such a simple gesture; did she have any idea what she was doing to him? He was about to pull her hands away after noticing how close they were to touching his erection when she stopped him.

"Don't" she murmured, "I've missed this."

Allowing her hands to stay he rested his own nimble hands on top of her smaller ones and, instead of fighting it, he welcomed the feelings she was building within him. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest as her breasts pressed against him and he imagined himself caressing those soft mounds.

Intensely aroused, he wished he'd worn just about anything else today. Surely she could feel it by now, the way his jeans bulged out was unmistakable. His cock ached to be free of it's constraints and a bit of pre-cum escaped in anticipation. He grit his teeth, rapidly losing control over his body, his muscles twitched. Something had to happen and soon or he was going to have to have another shower.

The tawny haired man didn't realize what she was doing until her hand began rubbing and squeezing him. He flinched at first, startled by her boldness but she shushed him and her words made it clear she knew what she was doing.

"Shh, let me Ji Hoo."

The caresses of her small hand were rapidly working him to the point of no return and he had yet to even touch her. His heart pounded in his chest and he moaned out her name.

"Mmm, Jan Di-yah, let me touch you."

His hands ran down the sides of her legs and back up, wrapping around to squeeze her ass.

"I can't wait much longer." he whispered, trying to regain control before he came.

Swallowing hard Jan Di released him, coming around his side to face him. Her cheeks were a lovely shade of red and, in less than a second, he pulled her close. Her breathing was rapid, just like his, and he looked into her wide eyes seeking approval.

Although he was aroused he was still a gentleman, and he waited for a cue from her. The fluttering of her eyes shut was all he needed. Bending his head down to her he hoped to pick up where they left off and he wasn't the only one. Jan Di's tongue lightly licked his bottom lip seeking to deepen their kiss. With a small moan of pleasure he allowed her entrance and, letting his girlfriend take the lead, his hands roamed her body.

The way she pressed against him left him in no doubt of her need. Sliding his hands back to her hips, he guided her a few steps back until she was pressed against the kitchen counter. Her kiss grew fervent when he began grinding into her. The way she clawed at his back told him she was enjoying herself and breaking the kiss she pulled at his shirt, helping him lift it away.

Ji Hoo made short work of her thin blouse and undid her bra before she even realized what was happening. The way she ran her hands along his pectorals, he couldn't help but reciprocate. Cupping her breasts he couldn't NOT notice the lingering bruise across her chest. The purple was fading but it reminded him of how close he came to losing her, again.

"Jan Di-yah" he whispered, shuddering under her touch. Softly squeezing one of her breasts he leaned in close, "I don't want to hurt you.".

"It doesn't hurt." she assured him as he moved the fleshy mound around a bit more. "You always make me feel so good Ji Hoo-yah. I want to do the same for you."

"You most definitely are." he said as he began kissing her neck. Her little moans were making him lose his mind and he sucked hard before lifting her to sit on the counter. Leaning forward he began to suck at her breasts but he wanted more.

His long fingers slid up her thighs and rubbed against the crotch of her pants. Her moans became more desperate and he too needed release but the kitchen was not an ideal place. Thinking quickly he carried her to the dining table and undoing the buttons of her pants slid his hand down into her underwear. Jan Di was so wet and ready he was able to slide his fingers deep within her folds and quickly found her clit.

Remembering Yulina's tit for tat rule Jan Di raised her shaky hands and tried to take his jeans off. 'The best rule ever.' she thought when she finally undid the button. Ji Hoo lurched forward when he felt her touch him. She's taken out his cock and, finally free, it swelled rapidly.

He moaned when she began stroking him, biting his lip to prevent his volume from rising too much.

"Oh Jan Di, it's so good." Sliding his hand out from her pants he slid her off the table and rapidly began pulling at her remaining clothes. Jan Di's fell away easily but his took more work; he vowed never to wear such ridiculous jeans again.

Fully naked they pressed their bodies tight against one another. Rapidly caressing, touching each other all over, Ji Hoo wanted to please her and asked what she'd prefer. His tongue in her ear he eagerly responded to her request, she wanted to be on top like when they were at the embassy. Swapping positions he shuffled his body back onto the table, pulling her forward at the same time.

The moment she took his swollen cock in her hand to guide him in, he reached up for a kiss. The golden boy forced his tongue into her mouth just as she pushed down against him. His cock slid in smoothly finding that the press of her inner walls against him, surrounding him, as he moved inside her felt so much more intense after a week of celibacy.

Pleasure overtook him and he broke their long kiss. Laying back fully he watched with eager eyes as Jan Di moved her hips, rising and falling over and over. He didn't even have to do anything, her movements were amazing.

"Aaaaaah yes... Jan Di-yah, yes you feel so good." Biting his lip he whimpered and curled his toes allowing himself to simply feel. "More... more... oh don't stop." He begged as her movements slowed. Ji Hoo could feel her muscles were beginning to tremble, and he grabbed her hips to help her continue on as her own orgasm rocked her.

The sight of the woman he loved in the throws of ecstasy, as his cock drove in and out of her, spurred him on. Panting hard he quickened his pace, grunting at every thrust as he built to his release.

"Say it, say my name." he groaned.

"Ji Hoo" she called out running her hands across his chest.

"Yes, more." he said shakily, "I'm so close."

Leaning back she screamed out for him in a long cry as her orgasm peaked.

"Yes Jan Di, yes, yes, YEEEEEES. AH AH OH YES!" every cell in his body shook and with one last thrust he screamed out "Ja-an DIIII" as he cum burst out of him like a volcano exploding. She rode him all the way through his orgasm, extending his high until he couldn't even remember his own name.

The feeling was earth shattering and Ji Hoo never wanted to come down from his high, but as his breathing slowed so did the trembling. Jan Di fell forward against his chest, and the golden boy held her tight as she panted breathlessly. Every time with her was amazing, but after a week off it was almost like their first time all over again.

"Jan Di-yah..." he said in a breathy voice, his throat dry from panting. "I want you to move in with me."

"Huh?"

* * *

AN: So... what'd you think?

It wasn't quite what I planned but sometimes a story takes on a life all its own. I know some of you were looking forward to Yulina's b'day party but I decided to delay that to spend more time on what happened to JD and the JP/JK dynamic.

I think the lemon was a doozy so I hope you can forgive me a little there.

I realize how long this story is getting and I hope you guys can bear with me till the end. I have big plans for the flower four.

As always I'm a terrible proofreader so if you spot a mistake let me know, no harm no foul.

In our next chapter

The rest of the lemons I was planning

Will JD move in with JH?

Where is WB planning on taking Yulina for her birthday?

Until next time XOXO

PS: Reviews make me HAPPY


	22. Chapter 22

Hello again! You can't see it but I'm waving to you. Wave back, don't be rude.

Our chapter today is VERY M. Those of you who are squeamish about that be warned, and those of you who are under 18 in the US - naughty naughty

We are picking up the story about where we left off which was with JH having asked JD to move in with him. We're going to be time skipping and having flashbacks, so let me know if it gets too Back to the Future II for you and I can rework.

I dedicate this chapter to my patient SoEul readers who have been reading along in one of the slowest burns in fanfiction.

3

2

1

HELLO SEOUL!

3 PM Monday Afternoon - 5 days before Yulina's birthday

"And then he asked you to move in with him? Just like that?" The heiress asked gobsmacked.

Nodding, the former swimmer took a long sip of her Mexican hot chocolate. Yulina had recommended she try it; she'd have to add it to the list of things to thank her for.

Sitting around a small table in the back of the cafe, it was the first time all four of them had been together since Jan Di's housewarming party.

Savoring the heavenly taste of the tangerine cappuccino, Jae-Kyung was excited for her friend. She would give anything to have half the love Ji Hoo bestowed on Jan Di from her fiance. "Your so lucky!"

Guem Jan Di had to smile at that, she supposed she was rather lucky. "I just don't know what to do."

Silent up until now, the long haired girl smirked at her best friend. "I think you know exactly what to do, you just want to make sure we're okay with it."

Ga Eul was right of course, after all she'd already agreed and she wouldn't dream of hurting Ji Hoo by changing her mind now.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing though?" She still felt unsure about her choice. It had felt so right at the time but now, a day later, she was doubting herself. She knew Yulina and Ha Jae-Kyung thought it was great, no surprise there, but it was really her best friend's approval that she wanted.

Chu Ga Eul was floored by Jan Di's news. They'd been raised so conservatively, without money or connections to recommend them, they'd been taught to place value on their purity. Which felt a little insulting, but their parents were from a different generation. She remembered the first time she'd danced with a boy in middle school; she thought her mother would faint and her father had insisted on chaperoning her to the next school dance.

The laundry girl's parents were even worse than hers though, something that was completely hypocritical. They'd been best friends since Kindergarten and Ga Eul was the first person Jan Di ran to when her parents fought. She knew all about Na Gong-joo's numerous affairs and the fact that Jan Di's father doubted whether Kang-san was really his.

"It is a bit modern for a couple to move in together so young, but your circumstances are both so unusual, I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Really?" Jan Di asked, taking her best friends hands in hers.

An enormous grin formed on the long haired girl's face. "Really. I give you permission to officially be happy now." she said laughing.

With a little squeak of excitement the Wonder Girl covered her face. She was happy, she was so happy, she couldn't stop smiling. Slapping herself in the cheeks she tried to stop grinning like the Cheshire Cat, but it was no use. Too excited to control herself any longer she accepted the heiress' hug and squealed in joy.

The Russian girl beamed at her friend delighted that her relationship with the, formerly sullen, golden boy was going so well. Taking another bite of Tiramisu, she bounced in her seat as a thought occurred to her.

"Does this mean we can have another house warming party?"

Jan Di laughed along with her friends, but she didn't need or want another party. A warm feeling spread through her as she remembered how Ji Hoo and her had celebrated last night.

* * *

\- FLASHBACK - 3 PM Sunday afternoon - 6 days before Yulina's birthday

"Jan Di-yah, I want you to move in with me."

"Eh?"

Holding her tight in his arms, not ready yet to let her go, Ji Hoo looked up to see the confusion in her eyes.

"I want you to live here, with me." he said dreamily, cradling her cheek in the palm of his hand.

The reality of her living arrangement hadn't crossed her mind. She'd been so content living with Ji Hoo this last week. They made dinner together, studied together, shopped together and well... did other things together; one of which they'd just finished.

Sitting on top of the man she loved, his cock still very much inside her, barely a minute after experiencing more pleasure than she thought possible was not the best time for her to be making decisions.

The laundry girl didn't know what to say, but as she looked into his warm eyes all rational thought and worry left her mind.

"I'd love to..."

"Yes?" His eyes lit up in wonder, was this really happening?

"Yes." she said with a widening grin, his excitement contagious.

Pulling her down for a kiss, Ji Hoo ran his hands all over her smooth, creamy back. Their kisses grew more forceful and eventually the two of them started on round two.

* * *

5 PM Sunday evening

Unsure whether he had anything left to give, the golden boy fell back as a wave of pleasure swept over him. All energy leaving him, his toes curled in ecstasy as his second orgasm made him tremble and shake. It hadn't been as intense as the first, but it lasted a lot longer, making his brain turn into a pile of mush. Still riding the wave of his high Ji Hoo pushed the Wonder Girl on.

Jan Di was working on number three now, her second happened so quickly she just kept on going and the golden boy could tell she was close again. Forcefully she ground her hips into him, riding him hard while his fingers played with her swollen clit. Helping her on, he clasped his hands to her hips swirling his own around underneath her, making her quiver and moan. Was there anything better than this in the whole world?

His throat parched, Ji Hoo watched her with eager eyes when he felt her orgasm begin. Rigid she cried out for him, throwing her body forward and back again, moaning the entire time. Her body truly was a work of art and he slid his hands up tracing her curves. Finally reaching his goal he began to squeeze her breasts and twist the hard pink nipples there. Still cumming Jan Di panted breathlessly, rising and falling in ecstasy before with one last crushing thrust of her hips she screamed his name and collapsed into his chest.

Slowly becoming alert they kiss lazily and eventually disentangled. Jan Di sunk down, resting her head against his chest, listening as his heartbeat pounded in sync with her own. Drowsy, she ran her fingers along Ji Hoo's chest and up to his shoulder. A thin veneer of sweat coated both their bodies and for the first time in a week she breathed in the wonderful scent of spices, green tea and musk that was wholly unique to her firefighter. She was quite certain she could stay here peaceful forever.

* * *

6 PM Sunday evening

Yoon Ji Hoo basked in the afterglow holding his girlfriend, his soul mate, tight in his arms.

'She'd said yes, she'd said YES. SHE'D SAID YES!'

Everyday when he woke she would be by his side, every night she'd be in his arms, he could picture their future so clearly. The mere fact that he could picture having a future with somebody by his side; he wanted to cry in joy. He needed to do something special for her.

'You just gave her three orgasms, that was pretty special.'

Dismissing his carnal thoughts, the golden boy put his mind to what he could possibly do for her but he was drawing a complete blank. This would have to be a problem for the morning.

"Come on my little otter, let's go to bed." Stretching out he rose off the table but his muscles were so sore he could barely walk. Following after his girlfriend he tottered along barely making it to his bed.

Jan Di had already pulled back the covers and crawled in, waiting for him to join her. Their lovemaking had been overpowering and although her body still throbbed for him she needed sleep.

The golden boy was about to slide in next to her, when he suddenly remembered he hadn't given her the key. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he felt rather annoyed with himself. The original plan was to ask her to move in with him over dinner and present her with the key, but in all the excitement he'd muddled it all up.

"I meant to give you a key."

"What?" the Wonder Girl mumbled, barely still awake.

"I had one specially made for you." her boyfriend admitted bashfully.

"You were quite confident then I'd say yes." Letting out an enormous yawn, the laundry girl rolled to her side to face Ji Hoo. The way he furrowed his brows was adorable to her and she told him as much, making him shake his head and release that amazing smile of his.

She fluttered her eyes shut as he leaned forward but he stopped hovering just above her. Leaning down he rested his forehead against her own and sighed deeply.

"Quite the opposite I assure you." he whispered breathily. Content to be so close to her, Ji Hoo hummed in pleasure as her nimble fingers traced the muscles in his arms.

"Did you think I would say no?" Jan Di gently asked looking up at him to find his eyes were still closed.

"Truly I had no idea, but I hoped not." he confessed as he slowly dipped his head down for a kiss. His lips were barely touching hers when she sprang up bonking him in the head.

"The key! OW" the Wonder Girl cried out laughing and rubbing her forehead. A confused Ji Hoo turned to face her, his own eyes watering from the blow, he waited until she was out of the room before falling over in pain.

Wiping the corners of her eyes Jan Di chuckled to herself and ran back to the dining room to retrieve their clothes. It took a moment but there it was, right where she'd left it. Carrying the clothes with her she threw them down at the foot of the bed and produced the key in question.

"Ta-Da!"

"But... how?" Ji Hoo asked sitting up.

"I found it in the garden when you were sleeping. I meant to mention it but... well..." she drifted off mid-sentence, he understood what she was saying.

Jan Di climbed onto the bed and went to hand the key to him but he pressed it back in her palm, closing her hand around it.

"It's yours now." he whispered in a seductively low voice that, after everything they'd done, still managed to make cheeks turn rosy.

\- END FLASHBACK -

"Jan Di-yah, earth to Jan Di-yah..." The heiress waved her hand in front of the daydreaming girl's face. Shrugging her shoulders she asked the others if they should disturb her.

The Russian girl recognized the dazed look on her friend's face, she'd seen it a few times before. It was love.

"Let her be." she said to the others. "Now Jae-Kyung, enough avoiding the question, what happened with you and Jun Pyo."

* * *

Madam Kang's fury at her son was without limit. She threatened to take away everything and everyone if he didn't start making an effort for Ha Jae-Kyung and Shin-Hwa. He hadn't realized the irritating woman would run straight to his mother to complain about him; it was just one more thing he hated her for.

The witch threatened to go after the weak links first; he wasn't sure what his mother meant by that but he was sure it wasn't good. Then she dropped the bombshell that the heiress would be moving in with them. He felt like the walls were closing in around him.

The curly haired man wracked his brains for a way out of the engagement but, short of disavowing Shin-Hwa and running away, he couldn't come up with anything.

3 PM Wednesday - Three days before Yulina's birthday

The resident grouch lumbered into the F4 lounge, making sure to draw as much attention to himself as possible.

"Jun Pyo, you get up on the wrong side of the bed?" the So heir quipped.

"I sleep on the right side. There is no wrong side in my bed." the curly haired man huffed.

Shaking his head at how dense the Shin-Hwa heir could be, Woo Bin just asked him directly what was going on. They were all shocked to learn that his mother had insisted Ha Jae-Kyung move into the Gu mansion in preparation for the wedding.

"Have you spoken with her yet?" the Casanova asked, watching his best friend sink his last ball to win their game.

"Why would I do that?"

Yi Jeong looked grimly at the Shin-Hwa heir. It seemed the wedding was moving full steam ahead, how miserable did he want his marriage to be?

Glancing pointedly at the Don Juan the F2 moved to sit opposite Gu Jun Pyo.

"You still don't want to marry her." Woo Bin started.

"Of course not, I can't stand that woman."

Yi Jeong raised a curious eye at his friend, "But you had sex with her."

Flushing red Jun Pyo tried to brush off his friend's comment. "So what? She was practically throwing herself at me. You'd of done the same."

"Maybe, but you're not me." Yi Jeong replied quickly.

"So it's alright when you do it, but not when I do it. You're a hypocrite."

"Jae-Kyung is your fiance, are you surprised she thought it meant something?" the Don Juan asked incredulously.

"Jun Pyo, I am not someone you should be modeling your behavior on. I don't lead anyone on, my women all know what they're getting into with me..."

Slapping his thighs in anger, the dark haired man had heard enough and rose to go. "You're such a liar So Yi Jeong."

His friend's ire surprised the So heir and he rose to face off with him. "What are you talking about?"

A smug smile on his face, the taller man leaned over his friend and whispered in his ear. Shocked the Casanova pushed him away in a fury, and Woo Bin had to step in to prevent the two of them from coming to blows. He didn't doubt Yi Jeong's ability to best Jun Pyo, even with a broken hand, but he hated to see his friends fight.

"Stop it you two. Jun Pyo..."

"Yeah, I'm already leaving." he said, tossing a halfhearted wave back to the older boy.

His hand still on his best friend's shoulder the Don Juan moved to face him. "You want to tell me what that was about."

Shoving Woo Bin away Yi Jeong grumbled out a 'no'. The Don Juan had been quite patient with him, but he'd nearly beat Jun Pyo up and he wouldn't even tell him why!

"When did this happen Yi Jeong-ah?"

"What happen?"

"When did you stop telling me things."

The famed potter laughed at his friend's idealistic words.

"I tell you everything. You know all about Yuli and me, about my family." The Prince of the Song clan went on. "But you, when did this start. When did you stop trusting me?"

"Don't do that. Don't make it about you. It has nothing to do with you."

"Then enlighten me."

"I can't do that. If I do that I won't be able to stop." the potter replied darkly. Deciding that he'd waited long enough to ensure he wouldn't run into Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong left the lounge.

* * *

He didn't intend to go there, but like a moth to a flame he was always drawn back to her. Jun Pyo's words had taken him aback. Since when was he so transparent?

'Chu Ga Eul.'

That was all the Shin-Hwa heir had to say to drive him into a fury, and like an idiot he headed straight to her. Sitting outside her school gate, he waited for the last bell to ring.

A swarm of tiring fangirls quickly surrounded him, but he just pushed them out of the way until he found who he was looking for.

"Ga Eul-yang, can I give you a ride?"

His lips twitched into a smile at her surprised expression and he wrapped an arm over her shoulder before she could say no.

"Are you headed to work today?" he asked, ignoring the legion of adoring fans to focus solely on her.

"I am Sunbae, is... is everything alright?"

Almost to his car he stopped and considered how best to answer that. The answer of course was no.

He wanted to tell her the truth, she might be the only person who could understand. 'NO, nothing was alright. In fact nothing's been alright for most of my life', but he wasn't there to burden her.

With a smile, that didn't quite reach his eyes, he hid behind a familiar mask of calm composure. "Of course it is, shall we go?"

* * *

9 AM Tuesday - four days before Yulina's birthday

The Don Juan had asked his friends to maintain complete radio silence about Yulina's birthday.

"Pretend they didn't even know it was coming up." were his exact instructions and their friends were only too happy to play along. At one time or another all of them had been teased by the Russian girl and it was fun to get to do it back.

Everyone seemed in good spirits... more or less. Everyone except So Yi Jeong.

The famed Casanova was mood swinging again, one moment angry with his lot in life and the next singing the praises of his last conquest. In truth the ebony haired man had been weird for a while now, really ever since they met Jan Di. The Wonder Girl shook up all their lives without even trying.

The Don Juan never did get the full story of what happened in Macau, but that wasn't the first time he'd seen his best friend crash like that. He'd done the same one night in New Caledonia, kicking that hot blonde out of his room half naked.

'Ah, that had been a sight'.

New Caledonia had started out amazing but quickly went downhill. All the drama with Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo arguing over Jan Di really put a damper on things. On top of that, they'd forgotten all about the anniversary of Ji Hoo's parent's death and somewhere inbetween he was having his own problems. Even remembering that day made him feel awkward, but in the end it did him good.

\- FLASHBACK -

He'd been casually dating Yulina for a month or so, and expected to get a little alone time with her. He tried his smoothest lines, the ones that never failed to work magic. Yet for some reason all of his attempts were met with disinterest, and she snickered in amusement when he tried to make her jealous; it was very confusing and rather embarrassing for a world class Don Juan to be dismissed.

He assumed the Russian girl was going out of her way to avoid him because she was mad he brought a date, but he ended up being the one to see red when she found a couple of Australian surfers wandering the island and invited them to dinner.

"Where did you drag them up from?"

" **Excuse me**?"

"They're... not exactly your type are they?"

She smirked at his remark and her caustic response hurt. "What do you know about my type Song Woo Bin?" Unable to come up with a good answer she nailed the situation on the head. "Just because we had sex doesn't mean you know me. Don't worry you were a good lay, but that's all you were."

He'd felt humiliated and ended up drinking the night away alongside his moody friend.

\- END FLASHBACK -

In the end it was an eye opener, and made him realize how little he actually knew about women. How to pamper, flirt and satisfy their needs came easily to him; it was just... well everything else. The Don Juan couldn't tame Yulina with his charms alone, if he was interested he had to put in more effort. She challenged his notion that sex was enough for him and mixed him up in the process.

At any rate, he'd grown up a lot since then and Yi Jeong had too. At least he hoped so, he didn't want to go through another holiday with the Casanova in a sulk. What was it with the F4 and vacations, something always seemed to go wrong.

No, he wouldn't allow the kind of stupidity that plagued their previous trips to mess this one up too. It would be perfect or he would die trying.

* * *

Noon Thursday - two days before Yulina's birthday

The plan was in motion, he'd instructed his driver to pick Yulina up after school on tomorrow and bring her straight to the airport. Maite would send her daughter's luggage on ahead and her parents even gave him a hug for good luck. His girlfriend had always said she loved surprises, well he would test that.

Dismissing the flight attendant, who usually served aboard the private plane his family rented, Woo Bin took the time to arrange everything himself. It was going to be a VERY long flight and he didn't want it to become a chore. If everything went right he was going to show her the best birthday of her life.

"14 hours, okay. I can kill 14 hours. Hmmm." Raising an eyebrow he thought of a wide variety of fun, sexy things they could do to pass the time.

Suddenly his stomach lurched and he felt sick. Needing to sit down, he wrung his hands over and over. He felt his face flush in shame at the realization; the last time he was on a plane with Yuli he had sex with another woman in the bathroom just to be cruel.

He could still picture the Russian girl's face when she saw him and hear the giggles of the random flight attendant, whose name he never bothered to learn.

He took deep breaths to calm down, but it was no use. Anxiety coursed through him, and the very idea of fooling around on a plane made him feel sick. Yuli's harsh words, the cold tone of voice, it was all permanently lodged in his mind as one of the worst days of his life. His elbows on his knees he hung his head, how could he be so stupid!

He would hold her, they would cuddle, talk, watch movies and read but he would absolutely NOT put the moves on her. The Don Juan would make sure he would do nothing, absolutely nothing, to remind her what a monumental screw up he was.

* * *

1:00 PM Thursday - 2 days before Yulina's birthday.

The letter crackled as it burnt in the kiln. He hadn't gone to any of his scheduled counseling sessions and the letter was to remind him, pointedly, of what would happen if he missed the next one. Six months, he'd get six months. SIX!

"Son of a bitch, this wasn't part of the deal!" he screamed to the uncaring sky.

Tomorrow morning 9AM sharp they wanted him there. He was supposed to be on a plane at 6AM and in New York City by the end of the day. Now he'd have to shift everything around and arrive late and for what? To talk to some overly educated snob about his nonexistent feelings. Fantastic.

The famed potter had been hiding out the last few days, trying to avoid seeing or speaking to anyone. Everything Ga Eul had said to him was true and he was tired, so tired of faking being happy in the ruin that was his life. That stupid girl, how did she see right through him so easily?

One more week and maybe, just maybe, his life could get back to normal. One week until his surgery. The doctors had agreed the smaller breaks had healed enough that they could now operate with confidence on the two comminuted fractures. He wasn't sure what was more terrifying, the thought he could never spin again and he'd have to move on in life or the thought that he could go back to his old life like nothing happened.

He was such a coward, it was easier to destroy himself than try to live with the uncertainty. If he drank himself to oblivion, he could blame his failings on the booze.

Collapsing to the ground, he watched the flames lick the kiln. What nonsense had he said to Ga Eul about kilns?

'What comes through fire comes out stronger? No that wasn't it.'

It didn't matter, it was random drivel he made up to woo the women he brought back to his studio and he'd spoken the same line to more women than he could remember. Everything he said was a practiced line or a come on anyway.

"Ga Eul-yang what did you ever see in me." he mumbled to himself.

Girls like her weren't for him; he didn't deserve someone so... so good, and kind, and pure-hearted, and beautiful, and noble, and loving, and courageous. What could he possibly offer someone like Chu Ga Eul other than pain and misery? All he knew how to do was fuck and run and break hearts, particularly his own.

It started out small, but his scream soon grew and grew until it made his throat hoarse. Clenching his good hand he thumped the solid earth and rose to his knees shouting up his pain to the heavens. He didn't want this, he didn't want to feel this.

This was why he drank, this was why he screwed around, this was why he escaped into the world of pottery. Nothing worked, he couldn't numb it anymore, he couldn't escape.

His voice went out on him and a miserable So Yi Jeong flung himself back down, stumbling into the dirt. Clenching his bad hand tightly to his chest, his body was wracked with grief.

Everyone the So family ever touched rotted away, he was no exception, he knew he would ruin her but he couldn't stop himself from needed her all the same.

"Make it stop, make it stop Ga Eul-yang, make it stop." he sobbed in barely a whisper. "It hurts too much, make it stop."

* * *

9 AM Friday - 1 day before Yulina's birthday

He'd told Woo Bin that he would be unavoidably late, but to expect him early tomorrow. As soon as this nonsense was over he was on the next flight out. The thought of all of his friends flying on without him was making him miserable. He couldn't wait to join them.

It had been a few years since he'd been in New York and he loved it there, but the real reason he was eager was due to the two commoner girls; He wanted to see the looks on Jan Di and Ga Eul's faces.

He imagined the two commoners girls would want to see everything and drag them all over the place. He'd have to complain about it of course for good measure, but he looked forward to showing the girls his favorite places in the city.

The elderly office assistant slowly took down his information and escorted him over to meet the doctor. Taking her arm in his, the Casanova made sure to flatter her a bit, he found grandmother types always appreciated a bit of flirting from young men like him. The psychologist's office was filled with pictures of his family and even more of his dog. The furnishings in the room spoke of old money, and Yi Jeong examined a few small antiques that were on display in a glass case in the corner of the room.

He'd never set foot in a therapists office before and had no idea what to expect, but from Ji Hoo's stories he wasn't in for anything good.

* * *

10 AM Friday - 1 day before Yulina's birthday

How was it that an hour had gone by already?

The Psychiatrist was a pudgy little man in his 50's named Kim Sung Ho. The pictures on his desk were of him and his grandchildren and Yi Jeong quickly learned he was a dog fanatic.

'I guess everyone needs a hobby.'

The conversation started light and frivolous, talking about school and the gallery but it went sour when Sung Ho brought up Yi Jeong's father.

"Why do you think you inherited your father's talent and not your brother?"

That one innocuous question snowballed and before long he was raving about how much he hated the man and how he'd ruined his mother's life. He wasn't sure what had taken place actually counted as therapy. All he'd did was go off about his parents to a stranger.

This therapy thing was rather peculiar and not at all like what Ji Hoo had described his experience being like.

With an appointment scheduled for next week Yi Jeong left for the airport, feeling a bit lighter than he had in days. He couldn't wait to join his friends and see the dazzled looks on Jan Di and Ga Eul's faces. The porridge shop girl always looked so cute like that.

* * *

4 PM Friday - 1 day before Yulina's birthday

Yulina stepped up into the private jet Woo Bin's driver had taken her to. So they were flying somewhere were they?

"Woo Bin-ah? You in here?" she asked casting her eyes around the cabin.

Rising from the front seats with two glasses of champagne the Don Juan waited for her to approach.

"Don't I get some?" she teased.

"Nope these are both for me."

"What if I ask really nice?" she flirted, taking a seat by the window.

Quickly at her side he leaned in close, "How nice?"

Pleased to be able to rope him so quickly, the Russian girl rested one arm around his neck and pulled him near.

" **This nice**." she whispered lustfully in his ear.

"A-Ah that nice." the Don Juan replied as she began sucking and nibbling at his earlobe. Moving down to suck on his neck Woo Bin moaned, his body fast responding to her kisses. Remembering his pledge to do nothing that could remind her of their flight back from Macau, he quickly put the brakes on when she started to slide her hand up his thigh.

Furrowing her brows when he jumped away from her, the Russian girl felt a little hurt by his rejection. Practically shoving the champagne flute in her hand Woo Bin clinked the glasses together and drank his down in one long sip.

'14 hours... How am I going to get through fourteen hours?' he thought, smiling nervously.

* * *

She most definitely didn't expect to be flown to NYC for her birthday and certainly not with all her friends in tow. When the pilot announced they were landing at JFK she'd jumped up to look out the window. They'd been flying for so long she had no idea where they even were.

"How?" she asked her boyfriend, who looked rather amused by her reaction as they got off the plane and headed inside.

"I have my ways." he replied smoothly and with a brief nod to his head of security they breezed through immigration.

Walking out to absorb the odorous mess that was unique to the busy airport, the Russian girl laughed at Woo Bin's repulsed expression.

" **Welcome to New York babe!** "

* * *

'14 hours.' the auburn haired man bemoaned as their plane landed. Fourteen hours of constant flirting, teasing and touching. It was like she knew he was trying to avoid reminding her of their last flight and was tormenting him with it. Somehow that wouldn't surprise him at all. As soon as they were in the hotel though all bets were off.

'Why did they have to build the airport so far away.' he thought, tapping his fingers impatiently on the seat. In all the traffic it would take at least an hour for their limo to make it to the hotel.

'An hour more of waiting. Well I've made it this far.'

Putting up the partition and silencing the audio, Yulina cast the Prince of the Song clan a wicked smile.

"Don't you think you've made me wait long enough?" she asked innocently, fluttering her eyelashes.

The Russian girl lightly tapped the seat next to her and the Don Juan slinked to her side. In one swift move he reached to the back of her neck, then twisted her back towards him dipping her in the process.

With a sultry smile on his lips the Don Juan sank into a deep kiss and, laying across his lap, she welcomed his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues twisted around each other, forcefully moving as one and before long their bodies made contact too.

She wanted to punish him a for making her wait so long; she had no idea what was wrong with him earlier in the plane. Sliding one hand down she rubbed at the crotch of his pants making his squirm. Her touches were quickly having the effect she'd hoped for, and she could feel his hardness pressing against the confines of his clothes. She imagined he must be painfully hard and it aroused her to no end when his hips began rocking against her hand. His hands flew up her shirt and began kneading her breasts, pausing to squeeze them together she could tell he was trying to hold himself back.

"Mmm, oh Yuli" he called as she began sucking on his neck.

Panting hard his stormy eyes caught her own and the need there almost made her lose her resolve. She was supposed to be 'punishing' HIM not herself, but the more her hormone addled brain thought about it the more she decided it was a stupid idea. Unfortunately, the outcome was chosen for them when the limo came to a stop.

Looking out the window they both realized they were finally at their hotel.

" **Damn.** " Yulina whispered under her breath as she raced to straighten her clothes up. With a groan of disappointment Woo Bin told her to go on ahead of him, he was going to need a few minutes.

The glamorous Art-Deco hotel stood proud against the more modern world around it. Across the street from Central Park, it left no amenities unaccounted for. Yulina had been to New York City once when her family flew in to attend an opening at the MOMA about the Russian Avant-Garde movement but she was too little to remember much. Certainly a lot had changed since then in the city, but she had a few spots in mind she wanted to see.

* * *

The sound of women shrieking in excitement is universally recognizable. Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo hung back from the girls as they greeted each other in the expansive lobby.

Although the Russian girl spotted Ji Hoo's noticeable hair first, it hadn't occurred to her that they were coming so she dismissed it. It wasn't until she heard the uniform voice of the three women shouting her name that she realized what was happening.

"OMO, what are you guys doing in New York?"

"We're here for you of course." the heiress exclaimed.

"Me?" Yulina took a moment to look around at all their faces, even Jun Pyo was smiling. "Wha..."

" **Surprise babe!"** The Don Juan called from across the lobby. **"Happy birthday."** he said, greeting her with a cocky smile.

The Russian girl bit her lip to control her own impertinent smile. Mumbling a bashful "Thanks guys.", she accepted a few hugs before going to to Woo Bin's side.

"So you still like surprises?"

Looking up at the tall, handsome man beside her she felt extremely lucky to be by his side. "Mhm, I love them."

* * *

"So what's the plan?" the lithe girl asked as they went up to their room.

Not wanting to give anything away the Don Juan tried to dodge the question, "Plan? I don't follow."

"Alright then, I'll let you lead the way... for now." she added, giving him a kiss as the elevator doors opened.

After such a long flight Yulina wanted to freshen up a bit, but had to rush as the others were waiting downstairs. Seeing her well traveled suitcase waiting for her she headed straight to the bathroom for a quick shower.

"It'll have to do" she said to herself in the mirror. Allowing her hair to dry naturally she took out her makeup bag, and immediately put it away again. She hated wearing it, and it's not like she was trying to impress anybody.

" **Ready!** " the Russian girl shouted out and, seeing Woo Bin had also changed, she took his arm to head downstairs. "Where to?"

"My lips are sealed."

* * *

Jan Di blushed when she opened the door to her hotel room. There was only one king sized bed, instead of two doubles. Shocked her first reaction was to call down to switch rooms, but her boyfriend stopped her before she could.

"You're cute when you're flustered." he told her. Holding onto her elbow he moved close and began brushing her hair back from her face.

"It.. it's not proper." she'd replied lamely, but he just chuckled making her blush.

"We share a bed at home. Why is this different?"

"That's... what must they think of me?"

"Who they?"

"The staff, the maids, everyone." she whispered.

"I expect," the golden boy began, resting his forehead against her own, "that they think..." he continued, lifting her chin up so he could look into her eyes, "you are a woman in love.". Leaning down he punctuated his last word with a gentle kiss.

Gradually wrapping their arms around each other, Ji Hoo made sure Jan Di forgot her worries.

* * *

Still feeling a bit jetlagged, the laundry girl looked on with wonder as they drove through the city. The Song clan had been kind enough to arrange private transportation for them, but she would much have rather taken one of the yellow cabs that darted through the streets. Still she didn't want to hint at being ungrateful so she kept it to herself.

It was hard NOT to notice the change between her ex, Gu Jun Pyo, and his fiance Ha Jae-Kyung. Their relationship seemed to be nothing but turbulent, but now it was merely nothing. The heiress barely looked at the Shin-Hwa heir and she hadn't been her usual over-attached self around him. Jan Di wondered what the curly haired idiot had done now.

The Chinese girl had fast latched on to the only single person on the trip, Chu Ga Eul. Jan Di would have to speak to her best friend about it later in the evening, she knew how demanding Jae-Kyung could be, maybe she could give the porridge shop girl a break.

While they were waiting for their lunch Jan Di saw her chance. Woo Bin had taken them all to a fancy Korean tea house in Midtown and, as they waited on the second floor balcony, they could see there was a small, elegant garden in the back. Using that as an excuse, Jan Di asked the girls if they wanted to join her and naturally they did.

Strolling around the terraced garden they were able to get the heiress to confess what had taken place at the hospital, and how she'd tried to cancel the engagement with Madam Kang.

"But Unnie... I thought... that is...don't you love him?"

The stressed out heiress sat on one of the wooden benches lining the path and sighed. The three girls went to her side and she tried to smile away her worries.

"It doesn't matter, it's not enough. I don't want a marriage where I am tolerated, I want one where I am loved. I promised Jun Pyo's mother I'd give him another chance but I don't think it matters. When we get back I'm planning on officially cancelling the engagement. Don't say anything though, okay?"

"Of course Unnie, if you're sure that's what you want." Jan Di spoke softly, taking her friend's hand.

Nodding and putting on a forced smile Jae-Kyung rose from the bench and let out a sigh of relief. "You have no idea how good it feels to get that off my chest. I don't know what will happen when I make the announcement, but I expect my parents will ask me to return with them. No matter what though we are friends, alright?"

The porridge shop girl wiped her eyes as she joined her friends in a group hug. It saddened her that the heiress wouldn't find her happy ending with the man she loved. She wanted to believe there was someone perfect out there for everyone... maybe that guy was still out there waiting for Jae-Kyung to find him.

"I'm sure it will work out as it's meant to." Ga Eul told the older girl with as much confidence in her words as she could muster.

* * *

The group of friends spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around Manhattan. Yulina enjoyed taking pictures of her friends at the Top of the Rock and the boys even managed to get Jun Pyo to smile in one shot. Later in the afternoon they were able to join a free fencing lesson in Bryant Park that went about as expected; one should never put a weapon in Jan Di's hand.

The Don Juan directed everyone back to the hotel to change for dinner but he was particularly vague about what to expect. One their way out Jae-Kyung grabbed a few pamphlets and began planning events for everyone.

"Ga Eul, we should go there tomorrow! Look, they're having a beekeeping lesson. I could be a beekeeper."

Laughing along with the heiress, their mood was interrupted by Jun Pyo. "You'd be a great beekeeper, you wouldn't even have to wear the suit. There's no way the bees would want to land on you."

Ever ready to defend her friend's honor, Jan Di was about to smack the man one over from her, when the heiress silenced his snickers.

"You weren't invited." Jae-Kyung said coldly.

"OH! WOW!" The Russian girl high-fived her friend and turned back to regard the curly haired idiot. "That is what we call a burn."

The Shin-Hwa heir tsk'd at Yulina's comment but the blush across his face showed his embarrassment. "I didn't say I wanted to come." he taunted back, unable to let the topic rest.

As one all eyes turned back to Ha Jae-Kyung, but the woman appeared unfazed. Casually glancing at her nails, she raised one eyebrow to consider him.

"Well then we'll both be happy."

"Ouch." cried Woo Bin, "give up while you can Jun Pyo.".

A series of giggles went around the group giving the heiress a bit more confidence, and the heir a bit less.

* * *

So Yi Jeong arrived at the hotel late in the morning and, after texting his best friend to let him know he'd arrived, he crashed out. Loud knocking on his door woke him late in the afternoon and he opened it to find a meek looking Ga Eul standing before him. Feeling worn out, and not at his finest, he wasn't in the mood to see her and tried to excuse himself but the way she apologized made him stop and ask her in.

"How can I help you Ga Eul-yang?" he asked, turning away from her to organize his luggage.

"There's nothing, I don't need anything from you Sunbae."

"The why are you here?" he asked a bit colder than he meant to.

Regretting her impulsive decision to check on him, she decided to just spit it out. "I think I owe you an apology."

Yi Jeong turned sharply to face the long haired girl. Looking at her properly for the first time since she entered, he noticed she was dressed up a bit and was even wearing light make up. He couldn't maintain eye contact with her though, it hurt too much to see her look so lovely and know he had to stay away from her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said sincerely, walking to open the door for her to leave.

"In your studio." she rushed the words out. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Everything you said was true; if you don't mind I really should start getting ready."

"Su-sunbae?"

"I'm fine Ga Eul-yang, I assure you." Politely guiding her to the door, he told her he wouldn't be much longer and closed the door behind her.

Unable to maintain his cool, detached facade a moment more, he sunk to the floor. Leaning his head against the heavy wooden door he wrapped his arms around his knees and clutched them tightly to his chest.

He hadn't expected talking to her would be so hard. How was he going to get through the next two days?

* * *

The Russian girl was flipping through channels while waiting for Song Woo Bin to exit the bathroom. Bored, she mindlessly shuffled through the seemingly unlimited selection of drivel until something caught her eye.

With a laugh she shouted out to the Don Juan, "Woo Bin, there's porn on the TV! Woo Bin, did you hear me?"

The clatter of objects being dropped and the water shutting off told her he had. "Porn? Did I hear you right?" Laughing he threw a wet towel at his girlfriend and sat down heavily on the bed next to her.

"What are we talking about then? Softcore?"

"Seems a bit of both." Yulina said casually, turning to see the main character molesting a pizza man. "Wanna watch?"

"Is this a test?" he said, turning to face her, with suspicion in his voice. Looking back to the television the main character was stripping before the salivating pizza man. "Because if it's a test just say so."

Leaning forward to look at him with hooded eyes, the curly haired girl cast a quick eye down the length of his body. The water still glistened on him and he looked amazing wearing nothing but a towel.

"It's not a test."

Eyes widening, the Don Juan grabbed her to him and kissed her roughly. "What are you planning kulkolka? Maybe you want me to take you at the same time?" he mumbled into her ear.

"Something like that." she teased, helping him strip off her clothes until they were both naked. Facing each other, he paused in his kisses to just look at her.

"What is it my sexy drakonchik?" Yulina asked concerned, seeing a look of pain in his eyes.

Smiling sadly, he admitted that he'd been thinking about New Caledonia.

"What about it?" The lithe girl was confused, New Caledonia was ages ago, she barely even knew him back then.

"You rejected me."

"Did I?"

"Mmm... yes, you said I was just a lay."

"Oh." The Russian girl felt her face flush, she didn't remember it but, yeah she could see herself saying that. "Well that was a long time ago. Don't think too much on it now."

Feeling like he'd killed the mood the Don Juan nodded a bit grimly and took her hands in his. "You know I'm glad you said that."

"You are?" Personally Yulina felt rather terrible about it, it was cruel of her and she'd clearly hurt his feelings.

"I wasn't glad at the time, but I started to think about what I wanted and...". Woo Bin slid a hand up to cradle her cheek, running his thumb across her lips he spoke the rest in a deep, husky voice, "and it kept leading me back to you. I love you Yuli, Happy Birthday."

The Russian girls heart fluttered when his lips touched her own. It was only a light kiss, but it was perfect.

"I love you too Woo Bin-ah, and thank you."

"I like doing things for you, you don't have to thank me."

Feeling a little tearful Yulina smiled as best she could. "I do have to thank you. I know I'm not an easy person to love so, thank you for not giving up on me." she said in a small voice.

Woo Bin shook his head, his girlfriend had some ridiculous notions. Not an easy person to love? It was the exact opposite, she was so easy to love he was lost without her. "I'm pretty sure I should be thanking you. I don't want to be without you Yuli."

"You'll never be without me." she promised. Caressing his cheek she reached up to run her fingers through his hair.

"Never?"

"Never, I'm afraid you're stuck."

Sliding their arms around each other they kissed gently and eventually their bodies collided with renewed passion.

* * *

In another room, in another hall, Jan Di watched from a crack in the door as her boyfriend showered. She felt perverse watching him like this, but when she'd accidentally opened the door she found herself frozen by his statuesque image in the mirror. Did she have the nerve to go in there, and if she did then what?

What were Yulina's rules again, her mind was drawing a complete blank. Tit for tat, she remembered that one as it was her favorite. Then there was what... explore each other's bodies, something like that anyway. Oh there were a few more, did any apply to this situation... wasn't one about not being shy to say what you want?

What she wanted was him, oh but how was she supposed to say that? Just go in and announce it? She felt like a stupid child. Mentally berating herself she didn't notice the half-smile on Ji Hoo's face.

"Otter, are you going to stand there the entire time or are you going to come in?"

'OMO he knows!' If it was possible to explode from embarrassment Jan Di would have. Shyly she opened the door and stepped into the room. The golden boy was peeking out with a smile on his face, amused by her behavior.

"Anything on your mind Jan Di-yah?" he teased with a wink.

"Ah, well that is." Why couldn't she just get the words out? She decided it was because he looked too handsome and her hormones were short circuiting her brain.

"Come here." he called, taking pity on her.

Slowly, one timid step at a time, Jan Di approached. It didn't help that her boyfriend had unleashed his amazing smile and that she could see the water dripping off his tawny colored hair. Working to control a surge of lust as she stepped up to him, she lost her mind completely when he leaned over and kissed her.

The kiss grew more powerful and, despite her clothes, Ji Hoo pulled her into the shower to join him. Their arms tangled around one another, he helped her remove her now wet shirt and slide off her now wet skirt. Jan Di tossed away her bra while the golden boy hooked his fingers around the last of her clothes and tugged. Tearing the thin fabric, he tossed what remained away and pressed her body fully against his own.

Yoon Ji Hoo had never known his girlfriend to look more arousing. He couldn't stop, and didn't want to. Taking her hand he moved it to touch the hard length of his cock.

"This is what you do to me Jan Di-yah, all I have to do is think of you and I'm lost." Her hand still holding him, he rested his own on either side of her head as he looked down into her eyes.

"Ji Hoo-yah" she called, in a voice laden with desire. Looking up into his dark eyes, the passion there was almost frightening. With slow strokes she began to rub his cock and she could feel her own core begin to burn with need. It didn't take long to find a rhythm he enjoyed and his cries of pleasure made her more and more wet.

"Urgh, urgh, yes Jan Di-yah, I need you so much." he moaned staring down into her eyes. "The things you do to me. You have no idea how sexy you are. Going a week without you... urgh... urgh... I'm close... mmmm... turn around."

Leaning her body over Ji Hoo slid his fingers through her slick folds and coated his cock in her juices. Lined up he slowly pushed into her body, watching as his cock sunk deeper and deeper. He sighed when he was all the way in and asked her if she was ready.

Her hands pressed hard against the slippery tiles as she tried to support herself. "Yes, do it." she called over her shoulder, the feel of him inside her was already making her moan.

He bit his lip as he began to move, he wasn't going to last long but he didn't want to cum too soon. Slowing his pace he reached for her breasts and squeezed them tight, making sure to flick her nipples as he went. She quivered as he continued teasing her nipples and begged him for more.

"Please, Ji Hoo-yah." she called out for him. "I need you too." Taking his hand, like he had done for her, she guided his fingers to her clit.

As soon as he grazed the sensitive nub she jumped, and he began a new rhythm of thrusts and fingering that built the both of them to the peak of pleasure.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes Ji Hoo, yes ah YES... OH Ji Hoo ah... AAAAAAAAH"

Not letting up he fingered her mercilessly and pumped into her hard. The sound of their wet bodies slapping up against each other turned him on and, wrapping one arm around Jan Di's waist, he held her still and thrusted with everything he had. As her walls squeezed his cock tight he exploded inside her.

"AAAAAA AAAAAA AAAAAA AAA YES. JAN DI YAAAH AAAAAA OH OH OH, SO GOOD MMM MMM AH AH" Moving his hips in wild circles the golden boy dragged out his orgasm as long as he possibly could. He probably would of kept going even longer but Jan Di was feeling weak-kneed and eventually he had to stop.

Pulling her to him, he kissed the top of her head and held her tight. "Jan Di-yah that was amazing. Leaning down to kiss her properly, he offered to help her wash too but she shoo'd him off knowing she'd never get ready otherwise.

Back in their room Ji Hoo threw himself down on their bed. Spread eagle he panted hard, he'd been planning for them to have a more romantic night but the sight of her in the mirror drove him wild. Remembering how adorable she looked when he busted her for spying, he felt his cock twitch alive again in response. Not wanting to get himself in a state he thought it best to get ready quick, after all they had places to be.

After hearing that he had asked Jan Di to move in with him, the Don Juan had confessed his plan to Ji Hoo. The golden boy had promised to help and didn't want to be late. Fully dressed he could hear the water was still running in the shower and, returning the favor, he poked his head into the steam filled room.

"Need a hand little otter?"

An answering towel was thrown across the room to land on his head. "Your aim's improving."

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the bed Woo Bin's eyes were glued to the set as he watched the main character, whose name he learned was Ashley, give the pizza man a blow job. Yulina had begun to rub his cock, while her other hand rolled his hard balls around. Every once in a while the Russian girl would get rather kinky and want to try something new.

Usually with excellent results.

Ashley licked the pizza man's oversized cock and took it between her breasts while Yulina beat him off. Around the time in the film when a second pizza man turned up and Ashley began doing them both at once Woo Bin started to moan and twitch. The combination of the arousing images, along with the press of his girlfriend's firm breasts against his back while she masturbated him, was simply too much pleasure for his brain to handle for long.

"Ah yeah, that's it, oh just like that babe. Don't stop, just like that. Yeah, yeah, yeah URGH". His hips thrusting out he came in a massive spurt that shot right at the screen.

The Russian girl was aroused beyond measure, she loved watching him cum, the sounds he made and the way he moved were outrageously sexy to her. Seeing him finally explode almost made her cum as well and her body burned. Slowing her pace Yulina released him and turned him to face her. Kissing him hard, he responded with equal fervor and the two of them sank into the mattress.

Woo Bin ran his hands all over her body, taking in every curve and mark, he felt more in love than he ever thought possible. More than anything he wanted to please her and had big plans for tonight; but first he wanted to make her scream.

* * *

Pausing mid knock the Casanova heard the tell-tale sounds of his best friend having sex. They'd known each other for long enough for him to be able to tell when not to knock. He'd tried both Ji Hoo's and Woo Bin's room, maybe he should try Jun Pyo's, it's not like he was going to be busy with a woman.

The So heir stood rigid in surprise when the door to his friend's room was opened by none other than Yulina's brother, Petr. Stepping into the room he greeted the blonde man politely, and tried to look as nonplussed as possible in front of his friends.

Ga Eul and Jae-Kyung were chatting up a storm with Sana, while Petr interrupted from time to time to translate something to English that Sana had difficulty with.

"What is he doing here." the famed potter mumbled to Gu Jun Pyo.

Taking the younger man aside the Shin-Hwa heir directed him out to the balcony. Once the door was shut behind him he began to talk.

"Woo Bin invited them. They're part of the surprise, how don't you know this?"

"I've been... occupied lately... " the Casanova replied. Turning to look back into the room, he watched as Ga Eul laughed along with the others to Petr and Sana's story. Every muscle in his body clenched when he saw how casual Petr was around her, and they were most definitely sitting too close. How was Sana alright with this?

"What's with you lately?" Jun Pyo asked brusquely. "I've never seen you act so pathetic about a woman before."

Ready to storm off, he stopped when a hand pressed against his chest. Looking up to see the serious expression on the Shin-Hwa heir's face Yi Jeong knew it was over. He couldn't pretend any longer, and there was no point, he wasn't fooling anyone.

He was completely in love with Chu Ga Eul.

* * *

AN:

Okay so who's doing a little happy dance, you can admit it, this is a judgement free zone.

Well what did you think? So many lemons right?

I don't know if anyone has noticed this but one of the things I've been doing in the lemons is trying to differentiate the F4's sex life.

Obviously we've seen a lot of JH/JD and if you've kept up with the story you're familiar with the joke that he's quite loud, which is why I type his cum scenes in almost all caps. JD isn't as loud as him but she's also a talker.

JK comments at one point that JP is rough and he's into dirty talk, while JK is into taking on a dominant role in sex. I wasn't going full S&M with her but I have them just a touch of the Master/Servant thing.

WooLina are pretty much into everything, particularly trying new things and they're both willing to experiment.

Now just have to figure out what our last couple will be like. Such fun!

* * *

Anyway enough about that let's talk about our next chapter.

\- More birthday fun

\- JP and JK have a huge argument that changes their relationship

\- A reunion of sorts brings everyone together for a special moment

IF I get through all of that the next step is for them to fly home and we'll move back into cannon plot lines.

As always I'm a terrible proofreader, so if you spot an error don't be shy just tell me!

Last but not least - Did you have a fun Halloween? What'd you go as, I was a witch - gotta love the classics.

At any rate take a moment and write me a review! I'm already working on the next chapter but I'd like to hear from you, let me know what you want to see!

Until next time

XOXO


	23. Chapter 23

Hello again! This chapter takes place exclusively in NYC! The settings are real places, if only the characters were... sigh

Anyway we pick up immediately after the last chapter with Yulina's arrival at the hotel on her birthday.

Korean

 **English**

 _ **Russian**_

* * *

Saturday - Yulina's Birthday - NYC

Jan Di and Ji Hoo had become nearly inseparable and it was driving Gu Jun Pyo nuts. He was trying to make good on his oath to distance himself from the Wonder Girl, but how could he when she was always around? It was one thing to not see her, it was another entirely to have to see her looking so happy with another man.

When the golden boy had asked him to join him for breakfast it hadn't occurred to Jun Pyo that Guem Jan Di would be there. Still angry from his argument with Yi Jeong, and a bit jet-lagged, he wasn't in the mood to pretend to be okay that the two of them were together.

He glowered as he watched them talking and sharing breakfast while they waited for him to arrive. Fortunately, the hotel's restaurant was quite busy in the morning and they didn't spot him lurking.

'Maybe it's better if I just don't turn up.'

Busy planning his escape, the Shin-Hwa heir didn't notice that his fiance was watching the entire scene. The heiress hadn't confirmed it with him yet, but she knew, she just knew that he was in love with Jan Di. The grim way he stared over at their table, the way he acted flustered when she was around, all the little digs he had at her; he was comparing her to Jan Di the entire time. She felt bad for the stupid man, she knew what it was like to love someone who couldn't love you in return.

Jae-Kyung was ready to leave him to his misery, but she pitied him. The worry etched into his features, she'd never seen him look like that before. Her stupid heart, it still cared for him despite everything he'd done. Knowing she was probably making a mistake, she headed to his side and took his hand in hers.

"Come on, they're waiting."

Instantly irritated with her Jun Pyo snatched his hand away.

"You'd prefer to go over there alone then?" his fiance replied, calling his bluff.

"Fine." he grumbled, taking her hand in his. "But this doesn't mean anything."

"You don't have to tell me." she said sarcastically, making the Shin-Hwa heir look at her in confusion. "Are you really that stupid?" she asked him, "or do you just think I am?" With a sad smile on her face she dragged him over. Not speaking one word to him the entire time they ate, she left his side as soon as possible.

* * *

It felt so good to share her burdens with her friends. She never had real friends before, between her family's status and their constant travel she'd never gotten the chance. The heiress would hate to leave them, but she couldn't handle the farce of her engagement any longer. She wondered if he'd even miss her, probably not.

At any rate this would probably be the last time they were all together like this, and she wouldn't be the one to spoil it. Yulina had agreed to go to the beekeeping lesson with her in the morning after breakfast and they were heading downtown for lunch. Jae-Kyung knew what the Don Juan had planned and couldn't wait to see the look on her friend's face.

For now she was happy sightseeing, although her feet were killing her from all the walking. She'd suggested taking the subway around but Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong scoffed at the idea; they could be so snobby.

"The subway is part of the New York experience." she told them, but they insisted on taking their private car.

The heiress understood they were used to being swarmed back home but this was New York, no one cared here who they were or how big their bank account was. Besides her family had just as much money as either of them.

"You can take a car, we'll take the subway." Pointing between herself and the other girls, she stared down her fiance.

She wanted to go to the Met and the Bronx Zoo and Soho and Greenwich Village and the High Line and Liberty Island and just so much more! Taking a car was a stupid idea, and with all the traffic it would take twice as long.

He wasn't going to win this one.

'That stupid woman, why does she want to go down into those dingy tunnels? The germs, smells, rats and bugs are they all part of the New York experience too? Fine, let them ride it - ONCE - and then when she sees how revolting it is she'll change her mind.'

"No one better throw up on me." he grumbled to her. Walking straight past the girls he paused at the stairs and frowned. Garbage littered the area and there was an unpleasant odor wafting up. "Hurry up." he shouted, surprising his fiance.

Together the group went down and, trying not too look too out of place, Yulina took care of their travel cards.

"Okay basic stuff, don't gawk, don't point, don't look like a tourist." The Russian girl advised.

"But we ARE tourists." Jan Di said laughing. Walking through the barrier, she marveled at the mosaics on the wall and dragged Ji Hoo over to listen to a busker play.

"Shall we **babe**?" The Don Juan said, offering her his arm, and they walked over to listen too.

Seeing Yulina approaching the golden boy gave her a faint smile. He remembered her story about how Ryo and her busked, and wondered if she was thinking of him. Oblivious to the onlookers, the busker sang a melancholy ballad. Understanding most of the words Ji Hoo tried to explain it to Jan Di but Ga Eul shushed them, she just wanted to listen.

The look the cute, shy porridge shop girl was giving the musician did not go unnoticed. Wanting some of her attention as well, the Casanova left his spot against the wall and approached.

"How long are we going to stay here?" he mumbled to Jun Pyo as he passed. He wouldn't be so rude as to pull the girls away, but he could trust on the curly haired idiot to take the bait.

"Aish, I'm bored. I didn't come here to stand around."

Taking Ga Eul's arm he offered to walk with her, but she insisted on giving the talented man some money first. Unable to let her do so and not reciprocate as well, the famed potter gave him a fifty, which made the man stop playing in shock.

"Are you sure?" he asked, gazing up at his benefactor. No one ever gave this much, twenty tops but most days it was 1's and 5's.

Unsure what he had done to get the man's attention, Yi Jeong paused. A myriad of thoughts passed through his head: did he do something unusual, did he do something wrong, did he offend him somehow, was Ga Eul staring at him, she was staring wasn't she...

The Casanova squatted down, his pristine leather shoes bending unnaturally to allow him to do so. In a low voice he spoke directly with the man and even shook his hand. He knew all eyes were on him, and he couldn't deny the thought of impressing Ga Eul with his charity crossed his mind. Yet he knew she would see right through that, so he tried to do something nice for the musician instead of himself. It was what she would do, so that must mean it's right.

Handing the man a business card, he instructed him to call and ask for an interview. If he used his name he would at least be seen, the rest would be up to him and his talent. The smile he received back flustered him a bit, he wasn't used to people thanking him, and he wasn't used to doing things that would make people thank him. With a polite nod the Casanova excused himself and went to join his friends.

"What was that about?" The Shin-Hwa heir asked bluntly. "Are you picking up strays?"

Ga Eul gasped at his friend's rudeness, and he cast the curly haired idiot a dark look for upsetting her.

"Where to first then?" he asked the group and, after a quick discussion, he offered Ga Eul his arm.

A picnic in Washington Park, followed by a walk to Union Square and then a quick subway ride to the High Line, before finally ending the day in K-town. It would be a long, long day.

* * *

Strolling through the crowded streets of K-town, Song Woo Bin weaved through the constant stream of people. They'd passed by a myriad of places to eat but someone found something wrong with each one, usually Gu Jun Pyo. As the afternoon became evening the neon lights of the shops became more pronounced, as did the drunk revelers.

The Casanova was trying to help out and had looked up several highly rated restaurants, calling them to see if he could wrangle a table. The So name may not be as well known on this side of the globe, but he had pull in other ways as well. Wrapping his arms around Jun Pyo and Woo Bin's neck he proudly informed his brothers of his success.

Gaonnuri was as upscale as you could get, on the 39th floor it was all about the view.. and the alcohol. The extensive cocktail list was a thing of beauty and the champagne flowed all evening. The famed potter's tolerance was high enough that he didn't get drunk, but he couldn't say the same thing about some of his friends.

The Russian girl was quite tipsy and he took extra care to steer clear of her. Drunk Yulina was handsy. His best friend was well on the way to joining her and he fully expected the two of them to take off soon.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo were much more moderate in their drinking and spent more time enjoying the view. Going out alone together on one of the restaurant balconies, he noticed how the golden boy put his jacket over Jan Di's shoulders when she shivered... and he was not the only one.

Ga Eul made a comment about how cute they were together, which he supposed was at least a bit true. For him such gallantry was reserved for his conquests, and rarely genuine, but he and the tawny haired man were probably the two people with the least in common in the group.

Ji Hoo had parents that had loved each other but died, he had parents who hated each other but lived on, Ji Hoo was an only child, he had his older brother by his side for at least some of his life. Ji Hoo responded to the sorrows in his life by shutting everyone out, he did the opposite. Ji Hoo did something about his love for the commoner girl...

His depressed brain asked for more alcohol, and he was about to agree when Chu Ga Eul put her hand over his glass. Half annoyed, half embarrassed, he asked her what she was doing.

"I like you better this way Sunbae."

The sincerity in her words humbled him and he assured her, that if that was the case, he wouldn't touch another drop. As her cheeks reddened so did his, and he had to make himself look away before he gave in and kissed her.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid heart, shut up.' If only it would listen.

* * *

Casting an eye around the room the Shin-Hwa heir sighed dramatically. He was lonely, plain and simple. All of his F4 brothers were preoccupied with their women, he was a third wheel wherever he went. He honestly didn't even want to speak to any of them, even Yi Jeong was too cheery tonight.

It still felt like he was being punched in the chest whenever he saw Jan Di smile at Ji Hoo, and he didn't think that was every going to change. The gaping hole in his heart could only be filled by her. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice his fiance had left the room until Ga Eul asked for her.

'Has she gone back to the hotel without me?'

"Why should I know where that leech is?"

A worried look crossed the long haired girls face, and she excused herself from the table to go look for her friend. Once she was out of sight the famed potter went to sit next to Jun Pyo. The Shin-Hwa heir had been coarse and rude all day, sulking like a child whose favorite toy was stolen, he was lashing out left and right.

Yi Jeong was no expert in broken hearts, at least not in healing them... actually all of them were pretty pathetic when it came to women. The Casanova knew his proud friend wouldn't respond well to pity or sympathy. He required a different kind of touch.

"Jun Pyo, stop acting like a horse's ass."

* * *

Hatred coursed through his veins. Did that lousy Casanova think he hadn't told himself the very same thing over and over again? Saying it and doing it were two different things, and he was failing at the latter.

"Let her go."

It sounds so easy, three little words... just like I love you, but it wasn't something he could control. His heart didn't want to give her up, it kept wishing for another chance. Of course he knew it was unrealistic, Ji Hoo was closer to her than he had ever been. The golden boy had never received a spin kick to the face, or had her threaten to kill him. In truth he was a better boyfriend and friend to Jan Di than he'd ever been. Now if he could just get his heart to give up.

Not wanting to sit any longer, he started wandering around the restaurant. Finding a smaller balcony off to the side he thought he could find some privacy but was sorely mistaken when, upon opening the double doors, he came face to face with Jae-Kyung and another man.

Speaking rapidly in Chinese, his fiance hadn't noticed his arrival and continued to flirt with the unknown man. Jun Pyo glared at the competition and pshawed at the shorter man, finally gaining Jae-Kyung's attention.

"Jun?" she began, not taking her hand off the other man's arm. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Do for me? Are all women this fickle? First Jan Di and now you."

The edge in the Shin-Hwa's heir's voice was unmistakable and his fiance was stunned by his mention of Jan Di. She'd been having a nice time though with Dan Wu, an entrepreneur from Queens, she'd almost forgotten the misery that was her engagement.

"First Jan Di-yah and now me WHAT exactly? Go ahead tell me, you think I don't already know?"

"You don't know anything..." he grumbled turning to leave.

"I know you're in love with Jan Di-yah." The heiress smiled when he froze at the doorway. "I know you want her to be yours, but she's not and I don't think she wants to be yours." Digging the knife in a bit deeper, Jae-Kyung crept up behind him and pointed to the couple who were sitting together at their table. Ji Hoo and Jan Di were sharing a dessert and the laundry girl was still wearing his coat.

"They look happy don't they Jun? Ji Hoo is a gentleman, he looks after her. Maybe my next fiance can be more like him."

Flushing red, Gu Jun Pyo felt hot. "What next fiance?" he spoke, still staring at his ex as she happily chatted away.

"When we get back I'm speaking to my parents and cancelling the engagement. You won't have to tolerate my company much longer."

Silently nodding, the Shin-Hwa heir broke out of his stupor and walked away.

* * *

Woo Bin and Yulina were getting ready to go but they couldn't find Ha Jae-Kyung anywhere.

" **YO** Gu Jun Pyo, where's your fiance?"

"I don't have a fiance." he grumbled back darkly. Glaring back at the double doors off to the side of the room, he walked out with the others.

"I guess that answers that." The Russian girl said rolling her eyes.

"Is it just me or is he worse than usual?"

"It's not just you." she replied. Opening the doors she found her friend chatting with a handsome man who, by his suit and watch, was clearly not shy about showing off his wealth.

"Sorry to interrupt, we were just heading to Flute, are you still coming?"

* * *

The big surprise of the evening was taking place at Flute and the Don Juan made sure ALL of them got there. The champagne bar was surprisingly cozy inside, with long red velvet couches and soft cushioned chairs. Taking over a secluded section the staff brought over complimentary drinks and there was no shortage of alcohol.

The lights, already dim, set a perfect backdrop to Woo Bin's surprise. With a tap of her shoulder, Ji Hoo directed Yulina's attention to the bar. Someone was walking very slowly towards them and they looked like they were carrying something big.

"What is it?" she asked, but her own question was answered for her when her friends starting singing happy birthday. First in Korean, then English, the lithe girl was surprised when the next verse was in Russian. Looking up she saw the 'waiter' was none other than her brother, Petr.

 _ **"Happy birthday Yuli."**_ he said sweetly and, putting down the birthday treat, leaned over the small table to give his sister a hug.

" _ **Petr! Come here! Did you make this? It's beautiful. Is it baba's recipe? Where's Sana?"**_

Squeezing between his sister and Ji Hoo, Petr directed his sister's attention to the woman bringing them another bottle of champagne. Floored, Yulina realized it had been Sana the whole time.

"What did you do to your hair!" she asked and the Japanese girl spun around for her to see. "Wow!" No longer long or black, Sana had a short white bob.

"What do you think?" she laughed and, finding a place to sit, the friends starting cutting up the birthday pie.

"Pie?" The Casanova whispered to the Don Juan.

Just shrugging his shoulders, the older man starting handing out the sweet treat.

" _ **Strawberry rhubarb is the best."**_ The blonde man commented as he took a piece of pie and passed it down the row.

 _ **"Baba would disagree."**_ His sister teased, knowing how traditional their grandmother was.

 _ **"Baba isn't here, and if I ever touch another salmon pie..."**_

* * *

Smiling quietly by her side, the Prince of the Song clan was pleased he'd been able to surprise his girlfriend twice today.

 _ **"Oh, this one here..."**_ the Russian girl said, tapping Woo Bin on the leg and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, _ **"made me medovic!"**_

 _ **"Wow, he must like you or something."**_

Lightly smacking her older brother on the arm, she turned back to the auburn haired man next to her. THIS was truly above and beyond.

"Are you happy kukolka?"

"Of course, you did good **babe**.

"Happy birthday." he said again and, with a sultry smile, leaned in for a kiss.

"OW, what the... Petr! OW, Woo Bin-ah. What are you doing? OW, Yoon Ji Hoo?!" Looking rapidly from left to right, the Russian girl eyes the boys suspiciously.

" _ **That was only three Yuli, you have seventeen more to go."**_

Seeing the amused expressions on her friend's faces she covered her ears before they could do it again. " **Oh crap**." There wasn't room to maneuver with all of them there and the Russian woman had to endure the silly tradition until the end.

Everyone had a turn and Yulina slapped Petr a few times for good measure. " ** _Don't pretend this isn't your doing, just remember you're older than me."_**

* * *

A group of wealthy young girls came in the bar just as they were leaving. Dressed to the nines, Yulina found their volume painful to her ears.

'Americans.' she thought, as they pushed past forcing them to back up.

Wrapping an arm around Woo Bin's waist, she rested her head against his shoulder. He was just lifting his lips from kissing her crown, when he realized a girl from the new group was talking to him.

 **"Hey, hey you!"** the blonde girl called out, snapping her fingers trying to conjure a memory.

Assuming it was just the alcohol talking the Don Juan didn't give her any mind. There sure were a large group of them coming in, at this rate they'd take over the whole place.

 **"It is you isn't it, I can't believe it!"**

"What?"

 **"We met at the Boombar, remember... I was studying abroad? Hey Jessie, this is that guy I told you about."**

"We should go babe."

 **"Yeah the kinky guy. Hey!"** she shouted back as she saw the auburn haired man leaving, " **Don't you remember me?"**

" **I.. I think you're mistaking me for someone else.** " he replied quickly, hoping they'd be able to push their way out before she came over. Slipping outside into the crisp spring night, they were just walking away when she ran in front of them. The others all looked on confused by the scene unfolding, but as all color drained from their friend's face they started to understand.

 **"I sure remember you."** she said poking a finger at his chest. **"What happened to you that night? We were having fun, weren't we?"** she said stepping closer and eying the Don Juan up and down, particularly down.

The Russian girl rolled her eyes at the show the young girl was putting on. 'Another ex-lover, haven't had one of those in a while.'.

" **I said you are mistaken**." Rushing to walk away, he missed the look of fury in the young girl's eyes.

 **"Is that your new whore? Do you like to cum all over her breasts too?"**

Instantly seeing red, Prince Song stalked back to tower intimidatingly over the smaller girl. Having slid out of Yulina's grip as she tried to stop him, the Russian girl rushed inbetween her boyfriend and the offending girl.

Knowing that she'd pushed things too far the young girl backed off a few steps, but her pride was too wounded by him pretending not to know her for her to stop.

" **You know he's a pervert and you're just his latest bitch."**

Yulina always found these girls so sad. Why were they always so volatile? This one was a lot younger than the last, a woman nearly old enough to be Woo Bin's mother, but she had the same look on her face.

" **Hmm, I'm not sure I count as new... latest I suppose, but not exactly new."**

 **"He's a freak you know."**

Placing one hand on Woo Bin's stomach to stop him from reacting, she kept her eyes on the agitated girl.

 **"Oh I know, a dreadfully sexy one. And the answer is yes, but I like it too. I think you should rejoin your friends..."** Yulina said as laughter echoed out into the street. " **It sounds like they're having a good time, is it an engagement party?"**

 **"... yeah my sister and her friends invited me along..."**

 **"Family is important, you shouldn't keep her waiting."**

Unsure whether or not she should still be angry, the young girl gave a little wave to Yulina before leaving.

Releasing a breath, he hadn't even been aware he was holding, Woo Bin felt mortified. Unable to figure out what to say, he opened and closed his mouth like a fish before accepting his girlfriend's embrace.

The Russian girl waved away the rest of their group, who had by now collected a bit further down the street to give them privacy. When they were finally alone she pulled him away until they could find a place to sit.

Withdrawn, the Don Juan was clearly feeling guilty and embarrassed. Not sure what she could do to make him feel better, she wanted him to at least know she wasn't upset.

"Come here." she called to him and hesitantly he leaned over. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"How can you stand to be with someone like me?"

Stroking his hair gently she rubbed his broad back. "The only thing I can't stand is seeing you so sad my drakonchik."

"I love you so much Yuli." Woo Bin mumbled as he breathed in the familiar scent of her shampoo.

"Don't you know I adore you..." the Russian girl leaned back, forcing her boyfriend to look at her, "...all of you." she whispered before leaning in to kiss him. Over and over again she kissed him; taking it gentle and slow with him, she allowed him to set the pace.

Gradually he began to kiss back, and eventually his passion returned, although his kisses felt more needy than usual. Shifting her position, the Don Juan pulled her into his lap and she straddled him. His lips were devouring her own and, feeling the press of his arousal, Yulina decided it was time to head back to the hotel.

As they walked the few blocks back hand in hand, Woo Bin began to apologize again but Yulina cut him off.

"I am made of sterner stuff, I don't scare so easily." she tried to joke, but seeing it hadn't landed the Russian girl tried again. "We all have our pasts, the only question is whether or not we keep them in the past."

The Don Juan nodded but, after all his work, her birthday ended up ruined... by him. Not particularly sober, the auburn haired man brooded. He wanted them to have a future together but could he escape his past?

* * *

The ride back to the hotel was disturbingly quiet. The boys knew what the loud, angry American girl had been shouting and while, apart from Sana, the girls didn't understand the language they got the gist of what was happening.

"I think it's time to call it a night." Yi Jeong said as they pulled up to the hotel. All of the couples split off with the Casanova escorting Ga Eul to her room before retiring to his own. Jun Pyo and Jae-Kyung had come to an awkward truce on the ride home. Resigning himself to his mothers ire, he invited the heiress in for a drink.

"You're already here so you may as well." he said, pushing a glass in her direction. Throwing his coat jacket off onto the large bed, he unlocked the balcony doors and stepped out.

Uncomfortable with being left alone, the heiress joined him outside. "Do you think they will be alright?" she asked softly.

"Who? Woo Bin and Yuli-ssi? Yeah, they'll be fine, they're as weird as each other." Chuckling he went on, "You know this isn't the first of his ex-lovers who's made a scene."

"No, I... she never mentioned that."

Jun Pyo took a long sip of his drink and looked over the Manhattan skyline. He'd heard the rumors that the New York branch office wasn't doing well, it was why his mother was away so much. A dreadful thought that she might be in the city this very moment fluttered through his mind before he remembered, with relief, that she was in Japan this week.

Looking over his shoulder at the Chinese girl, he could see how uncomfortable she was here with him. It reminded him of how Jan Di used to be when they first started dating. With a sigh, he decided it was best just to tell her.

"Jan Di and I, we dated. She was my first girlfriend.. and she's the only woman I've ever loved... and... I ruined it... I screwed up, a lot." he admitted to her finally.

Not sure why he was opening up to her now Jae-Kyung kept quiet, lest she say something wrong and he stop.

"She loved me too, I know she did. I never met anyone like her before. Everyone's always wanted something from me, everyone except her. She... she's one of a kind."

He was just confirming everything she had already figured out, he loved Jan Di and there was no place for her in his heart. Knowing the truth, how loyal he was to Jan Di even though they were no longer together, tugged at her heartstrings.

"I just thought you should know why I can't marry you." he said trying to hide his embarrassment at the confession.

Nodding, the heiress thanked him for his honestly. "You should have told me from the beginning though. It would have saved the both of us a lot of problems."

Looking at her out of the corner of his eye, he knew she was right but instead he'd acted like a jerk and taken his problems out of her. "I don't hate you."

"You just don't love me." the heiress replied flatly.

"No." he confirmed.

It should have hurt, but somehow it felt freeing to hear the words out of his mouth. It wasn't her fault, she hadn't failed, he simply already loved another.

"You don't even know me."

"No."

"Do you want to?" she asked uncertain, chewing on her bottom lip in worry.

The Shin-Hwa heir raised a quizzical eyebrow at her, what was she getting at? "What's the point now?"

"To be friends Jun Pyo."

His eyes shifted back and forth as he considered this. He'd never had someone ask to be friends before. He had to pursue Jan Di and even then she usually told him to go away.

Could he believe her? The cynic in him found it hard to believe she wasn't after something. "No tricks?"

"You don't trust me." It wasn't a question, damn, how she wished they'd of spoken like this in the beginning.

"I can't trust anyone my mother approves of."

"Oh well then, I wouldn't worry, I don't think she's too fond of me or at least she won't be very soon."

* * *

"I love New York City" the heiress said wistfully. "I've been all over the world but this is in my top three. What about you Jun?"

"Me? Oh... New York's alright. You know, I'm not really a city person."

"Huh, I wouldn't have guessed that..."

"Cities are too... crowded... and they smell. The lights at night are pretty though."

"Well then," Jae Kyung turned around, her hands on the railing, she wore a thin smile as she considered her next question "what's your favorite place to visit?"

The Shin-Hwa heir considered this, he'd been to so many places but often it was at his parents behest and that alone ruined them.

"Borneo, Budapest and Koh Samui, those are my top three." Finishing his drink the curly haired man asked Jae-Kyung if she wanted another and the two of them chatted into the early hours of the morning before retiring.

* * *

So Yi Jeong, heir to a vast fortune, a Casanova of the first class and one of the leading young artists in Asia, sat on his bed alone. It would be absurdly easy for him to find a willing companion, it had never really been a challenge, but as he stared across the skyline with unseeing eyes the thought disgusted him.

The overly made up women, all willing to demean themselves just for a piece of his attention, no longer interested him. They were trying to use him, he never saw anything wrong with using them back. Now just the memory of their strong perfume and painted nails made him feel sick.

He'd gotten so used to being used he'd accepted it as part of life, and it didn't bother him. He lost his virginity in the cloak room at his family's museum when he was 13 to a bored daughter of one of his father's associates; when she'd left him minutes later it didn't occur to him there was anything unusual about it. Then others girls began approaching him, after hearing rumors about his sexual prowess, and he welcomed them to his bed. It was only after Eun Jae left that he began making the comparisons between him and his father.

By then he didn't care. He gave away his dignity a piece at a time until what was left was unrecognizable. He knew the Don Juan loved women, he fawned over his flavor of the week and did everything to make them happy until the next one came along. He was quite the opposite.

He hated them. He loathed their pathetic attempts to get his attention, the way they cried to manipulate him and how they begged for his love. He wanted their bodies for the pleasure they gave him and nothing more. He had a type, rich and easy, and there was no shortage of them in Seoul.

The Casanova hated being alone though and, no matter how much he hated the weak women who fawned all over him, being with them was still better than being left to his thoughts as he was now.

The knock on his door was so soft he could barely hear it. Knowing without a doubt there was only one person it could be, he considered what to do. He could just ignore it, say he was sleeping, and wait for her to go. Or he could open the door, and take a chance.

Standing, the So heir walked to the door just as she knocked a second time. Cautious, he rested his hand against the door and leaned to see her through the peephole. Yi Jeong immediately realized he shouldn't of done that, and his heart gave a painful lurch at her worried expression.

Was he a coward? The question haunted him as he stood immobile watching her.

"Yi Jeong-Sunbae, are you there?"

He jumped back from the door as if burned.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning, good night Sunbae."

Closing his eyes he concentrated and listened to the soft sounds of her feet walking away on the carpeted floor. Once he was confident she was gone he opened the door and peered out, coming face to face with a cunning Chu Ga Eul.

* * *

As he laid in the oversized bed, he ran a drowsy hand along Yulina's arm, making the Russian girl smile up at him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, with a hint of mischief.

His warm body beside her, she loved moments like these. At times like these she could imagine it was just the two of them and there were no cares between them. Her parents impending move next month didn't trouble her, thoughts of the upcoming recital didn't haunt her dreams, the reality of how she was going to make a living as a musician didn't frighten her. Here she could just be.

"Better." he admitted. He made it back to the hotel just in time to be sick. It was probably more stress than alcohol, but the foul taste was just the same. A warm shower and a cup of tea later, he was much more clear headed.

"You know you've set the bar quite high."

The Don Juan looked at her curiously, "The bar?"

"Mmm, yes. Flying everyone out, staying here, all the places we've gone today. I don't know if I can top this..."

"...wait until tomorrow." he whispered.

* * *

Startled, it took Yi Jeong a moment to find his voice. "Ga Eul-yang..."

"You didn't expect to see me."

"Um, it's not that. I was just." Furrowing his brows he tried to come up with a lie.

"Sleeping?"

She was giving him a break, a way to save face... she was pitying him and it made him sick. "NO. Won't you come in."

It had taken the long haired girl a lot of courage to work up the nerve to come here. She had a ready list of excuses for why she wanted to talk, but really they were all things that could have waited until morning. Upstairs, in that big empty room, she felt lonely and she wondered if he felt the same.

"Can I make you tea, or would you prefer wine?" he asked as she sat on the loveseat by the foot of the bed.

"Um, no I'm fine, but feel free."

The famed potter paused just as he was about to pour himself a large glass of wine. Recalling her words from earlier, 'I like you better this way Sunbae.', he put the bottle away.

"Why are you here Ga Eul-yang?" he asked, staring hard at her.

'Because I missed you, did you miss me too?' Yeah right, she'd never say that; she couldn't bear to have her feelings mocked again.

"I just wanted to see if you knew what the plan was for tomorrow."

'Oh.' he thought disappointed. Feeling a bit more himself, he took the seat next to the porridge shop girl. Still in his immaculate suit, he thought back to all the ways he had belittled her in the past. Her cheap clothes, her lack of style or sophistication; he'd laughed at her outright more than once. The memory made him wince.

"I'm fine." he said before she could ask. "Tomorrow we're heading to the Cherry Blossom Festival in the morning, should be there most of the day. Woo Bin is going to ask Yuli-ssi..."

"What? Yi Jeong-ah, what is he going to ask her?"

Excitement lit up the long haired girl's face as she waited for his answer. Clearly she hadn't notice her slip up, but he did. The sense of formality that was always between them, based on his status and age, was something that helped him keep his distance and remember the rules of conduct. It was also a fantastic shield to hide behind and the few times he'd dropped it had ended badly for the two of them.

"Ah, it's not that don't worry." At this point it seemed everyone knew, apart from Yulina of course. He knew Ga Eul was trustworthy but he could never resist teasing her. "You know... I don't think I should tell you..."

"OH, that's not fair. I'm not going to be able to sleep now."

A slight smile curved the edges of the Casnoava's lips up as he thought easily of a half-dozen ways to respond to that, most of which were rather crass.

"Should I be jealous that you will be up all night thinking about my best friend?"

'AH' her blushes were just so delicious, and even though she knew he was teasing her, she never failed to blush. It could be quite fun to push the issue but he wasn't sure she'd find it as amusing as he would.

"I suppose I can forgive you this time." he said tapping his chin in amusement.

"This time Sunbae?"

"Yes, but just this once." Taking one of her delicate hands in his he turned to regard her. The pull was magnetic, and he couldn't stop himself from looking deep into her eyes. As a Casanova, Yi Jeong had been fighting his very nature. Concentrating on not wooing her, it was a struggle to keep it all in, "In the future... I expect you to think only of me."

Catching his meaning the long haired girl felt her body growing warm and her heart pounded in her throat.

"Ga Eul-yang..." he whispered, caressing her cheek lightly. Her smooth perfect skin unadorned, yet more beautiful than any he could recall, felt warm to his touch.

Every cell in his being wanted to kiss her, but he knew he shouldn't. A pained expression on his face, he squeezed his eyes shut tight and pulled her into his arms.

"Sunbae..." she cried out in surprise.

"Shh, please. Just let me. Just for a minute.

Closing her eyes too, Chu Ga Eul wrapped her arms around him and for just this moment they shared the love they hid from one another.

* * *

Sunday - the day after Yulina's birthday - Brooklyn

The eight friends stepped out of the limo Jun Pyo insisted they take today. Yulina's brother and Sana had left a note saying they were going on ahead and they'd meet them there. Wherever there was.

Walking into the busy park arm in arm the couples took their time wandering around. The Botanical Garden was filled with plants from around the world and wildlife at every corner. At an idyllic pond garden they stopped to take pictures. Beautiful white and pink flowers bloomed all around them and the lake was filled with koi, frogs and turtles.

The view was spectacular and they could see dancers performing on the main lawn while nearby children attended a sword fighting demonstration.

The view IN the pond was something else entirely though.

A white faced Jan Di backed away from the waters edge, and coming to her best friend's side she whispered a small, "Don't look." Which naturally meant everyone had to go see.

"What is it Jan Di-yah?" Ji Hoo called back to her, not seeing anything particularly unusual.

"To your left." came her meek response.

"Wow, I didn't expect that."

"Ew."

"Is that it?"

Came the chorus of the girl's voices, while the boys just chuckled and rolled their eyes.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you about the birds and the bees?" teased Yi Jeong, earning him a dirty look from both Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo.

"Birds and bees, yes. Frogs, NO."

"I guess humans didn't invent orgies." Woo Bin said thinking aloud.

Looking back at the large group of frogs Yulina shook her head. "Perhaps, but I'd like to think we perfected them."

"Oh do you two ever stop!" moaned the Shin-Hwa heir. Not going unnoticed by the others, Gu Jun Pyo went to over to the heiress and asked her if she wanted to get something to eat.

"Do we ever stop **babe**?" the Don Juan asked, leaning an arm across his girlfriend's shoulder.

"I hope not."

* * *

After a while of wandering together the couples began to split up and Woo Bin found himself alone with the Russian girl. There was one last surprise he had in store for her. He just hoped nothing would go wrong.

Waiting for the right time he led Yulina towards the performance tent where a group of dancers were finishing the Hanagasa Odori. They clapped along with the crowd at the end and, finding a spot on the grass to sit, the Don Juan excused himself momentarily.

Although it wasn't him going up there the auburn haired man felt as nervous as if it was. He felt reasonably sure Yuli would say yes, but there was still the thought that he was about to make a fool out of himself. Sana met him just outside the tent to tell him they were nearly ready. Since arriving in America she'd found a group of friends with similar interests, including music. It was her message that her Japanese all-girl Elvis cover band had been invited to the festival that made him select New York. Part of her radical change in look was for the show today, and she gave the Don Juan an encouraging pat on the back before heading back to set up.

"Hey **babe**." This was his moment he had only a couple of minutes before Sana's group started. Sitting at her side he took her hands in his and went for it.

"I know we haven't really talked about this, but it's been on my mind for a while now. When your parents go back to Japan I don't want you to move into the dorms, I want you to move in with me."

The Russian girl stared at him in confusion. "I don't know what to say. I... I wouldn't feel comfortable moving into your parents house and it wouldn't be fair on them."

"Not my parents house. We'll get our OWN place", he said longingly. Then, lifting one of her hands to his lips, he placed soft kisses along her knuckle. "And I promise, no pink." he whispered with a slight smile on his lips.

Yulina's heart thumped wildly. These kind of life changing moments terrified her. 'Wow, moving in together.' Her eyes darted around nervously, she could picture it in her head and she realized it seemed absolutely... lovely.

"Al-Alright."

"Alright?"

"Yeah. Let's do it."

A thousand watt smile lit up the auburn haired man's face, and he pulled the Russian girl into a hard kiss just as Sana's melodic voice rang through the tent.

 **"Wise man said..."**

* * *

To anyone walking by there would be no doubt in their mind that the young couple, talking animatedly while munching on anything they could get their hands on, was together.

At a Taiko drumming demonstration, they were being taught the importance of the Kata and how to grip the bachi. Impatient for his turn, Jun Pyo went first. The results weren't terribly impressive, but the pair of them had fun.

"Not bad Jun." the heiress said as he tried to copy the instructor.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

Rolling her eyes in amusement she laughed, "Oh I forgot, the great Gu Jun Pyo can do anything."

"Better than you anyway."

"OH! I consider that a challenge." and without hesitation she she took the sticks away from the curly haired idiot and began her turn.

After she had finished the Shin-Hwa heir demanded to know who had done better, but the instructor only replied that each person has their own spiritual link with the sky and went to the next student down the line.

Hearing a familiar voice, they headed towards the large performance tent where they saw the mischievous duo locked in a fierce kiss. With a little wave to Sana, the heiress pulled Jun Pyo away.

"So I guess that's a yes." Jae-Kyung whispered, smiling at the happy result.

"She'd of been stupid to say no. Come on." his hands in his pockets, he walked faster. Everyone was moving on with their lives. The Shin-Hwa heir supposed it wouldn't be long before even Yi Jeong confessed. And then it would be just him.

Standing under a nearby cherry tree Gu Jun Pyo waited to her to catch up. He hated the direction his thoughts were taking him. Feeling sorry for himself, he grit his teeth to control his emotions from bubbling to the surface.

"You're thinking about Jan Di-yah."

"In part." he admitted.

Nodding slowly, the heiress thought for a way to distract him. "What are you going to do next year? I mean, will you stay at Shin-Hwa for college?"

"Oh, that. No, at the end of the semester I'll officially be appointed as a VP."

"VP of what?"

Shaking his head, an amused smile played on the curly haired man's lips, "I don't even know. Isn't that pathetic? There are people there with decades of experience but I get the position."

She was surprised to hear him be so self-depreciating. The man she knew was a blustering idiot.

"Well if you want the position, it seems to me you've only got one choice."

He cast his eyes over to her, wondering what she could say that would make the situation even remotely right.

"Earn it. Be so good at your job that no one doubts you belong there."

"Mmm." her idea made sense, but he really ought to find out what the job was first. "What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay at Shin-Hwa?"

"HA. No way. But I do think I'd like to go to college. I don't have any grand plans for taking over the JK Group, but I've always been interested in dancing. It could be fun." she said shrugging her shoulders, as if not entirely convinced by her own words.

"Maybe I'll even come back to study in New York."

"You never did tell me, what were your other two? Top three places to live in the world. You said New York City, what else?"

"Oh, Bangkok and Hong Kong. Although maybe that doesn't count because that's home... in which case I'd say... Venice. I've always dreamt of getting married in Venice."

"Then why'd you pick Jeju Island?"

"What me pick? Do you really think either of our parents consulted me? Hmph, when I become a mother I'm going spend time with my kids, real time.", the Chinese girl's voice grew louder as she continued on. "And I'm never going to send them away to boarding school. And we're going to talk about anything and everything. I'll make sure they know they come first."

Already in tears the heiress kept her back to Jun Pyo, but he could tell by her voice she was crying. Not liking the idea of her, or any other woman, being in tears... especially over their lousy parents he thought of what would be best to say. He really wasn't good at this. Rubbing the back of his head, mussing his hair, he squirmed uncomfortably under the pressure.

"You... you'll be a good mom." Putting some more thought into his next words he continued, "You'll be the cool mom all the kids wish was theirs. And your kids will have all the best toys before anyone else even hears of them. The whole backyard will be one giant playground, but you won't let them be spoiled or mean. And you'll invite everyone you know around for Christmas, and the house will always be filled with people and laughter."

His own eyes tearing up now the Shin-Hwa heir stopped. He meant what he'd said, and for a moment there he could picture it very clearly. It hurt a little when he realized that, even in his daydreams, he could imagine everyone being there with their own families; everyone that is except him.

"Let's get something to eat." Placing a hand on the heiress' back, he led her away somberly from the tree. A few tiny pink petal has settled in their hair, and when they passed a stall selling mirrors he stopped.

Running his hand back and forth through his hair to get the little pieces out, he took offense to her laughter. "Oh yeah, think it's so funny. You're not better."

With a little squeal of shock at her reflection she shook her head. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?" he challenged back.

Feeling confident he'd gotten them all out, he went to Jae-Kyung's side and helped her pick out a few remaining petals.

"Am I petal free?" she asked, turning to look at herself from different angles in the mirror.

Unable to see properly because she kept shifting position, the Shin-Hwa heir grabbed her arms and held her still. "Stop moving, let me see." Giving her hair a thorough inspection, he pulled out one last hiding flower petal and showed it to the Chinese girl.

Taking it from inbetween his fingers, she looked up at him and saw with confusion that he hadn't moved. Also, there was a peculiar expression on his face that she couldn't place.

"Jun?"

* * *

Listening to Ha Jae-Kyung talk about wanting to be a mother some day filled him with pity. Such simple things she wanted, just to be there and spend time with her child; obviously those were the things denied to her.

'Maybe that's why she so needy.'

The little daydream he indulged in hurt, but it made him realize something. He'd imagined Jan Di and Ji Hoo together, and for once it didn't make him want to tear his heart out. His eyes darted around until they found Ji Hoo's ginger hair. They were some ways away, watching a dance performance that he didn't recognize.

The sight of them together, enjoying each other's company, saddened him but the intense pain he usually felt wasn't there.

'How is this possible?'

Just yesterday morning it had been unbearable. The heartbroken Shin-Hwa heir thought about her constantly, obsessing about all the mistakes he'd made, he held onto his misery and kept it close. He was so used to it being there he felt strangely empty without it.

Somehow his stupid brain had scrambled holding onto the pain with holding onto their relationship. Apart from memories it was all he had left from their time together, she'd even returned the Star and Moon necklace via his sister. Yet, without even realizing it, he'd started letting her go; he was healing.

Now he stood immobile, inches away from the woman his mother had engaged him to without his consent. She wasn't as bad as he'd thought, he even sort of liked her company... to a degree. She was still annoying, but she was also nice, and playful, and much stronger than he realized. His cheeks reddened a bit when she looked up at him.

Just for a moment he considered kissing her. It didn't give him that nervous feeling of butterflies, like his few kisses with Jan Di had, it was more of a sense of calm that he didn't understand. Swallowing hard, he backed a step away and cleared his throat.

"Come on we should go before they run out. It looks like they're selling green tea, plum and red bean."

"I'll take a plum."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Quickly he took off to purchase the mochi ice cream, wanting to put some space between them. As he waited he looked over to where he'd last seen Jan Di and then back towards the heiress. Catching her eye he looked away, but a moment later he was back watching her.

As he carried back the desired treats he realized he was actually looking forward to talking with her again. How odd was that, but it only got stranger as the day wore on. When she smiled he blushed, when she laughed he smiled, when she touched him his body reacted, and when she came back from a 'geisha makeover' the sight of her aroused him so much he had difficulty walking.

By the end of the afternoon he'd come to a difficult realization. He liked Ha Jae-Kyung. He liked her a lot.

* * *

AN:

Ah did you see it going that way? I know there was a strong hint that WB was asking Yulina to marry him but we'd addressed that a few chapters back already, so the next logical step for them is to move in together. I just like messing with you guys lol.

SoEul is becoming a thing but the course of true love never did run smooth. This applies to JanHoo too.

In our next chapter!

SoEul bonding

Heading back to Seoul

JK calls off wedding releasing MK wrath

and... lemons!

* * *

As always I am a terrible proofreader and although I've been through this story dozens of times I know I'm going to miss thing so just let me know if you spot a mistake.

I've got my in-laws arriving in 6 days and I'm not sure how much typing I'm going to be able to get done while they're here so I really want to push through the next few chapters quickly. Not sure if I'll make it to the end but I hope to at least get close.

You know I looked up the English translation for that 'Because I'm Stupid' song and it is so sweet and sad. How the hell did JD not get what JH was singing about. And what's more why the hell did the show cut the song off after only a few notes. Man to go back in time and take over as director, there would be big changes I tell you BIG changes.

Hey YOU! Write to me! Reviews are the sunshine that gets me through my gloomy day. Tell me what you like or don't like and what you want to see more of. I do take your advice to heart people!

Until next time!

XOXO


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everybody! Welcome back to Seoul's Dawning, sequel to Macau at Night. It's best to read that one first as things will make more sense that way.

Well It's T-4 days until the in-laws arrive, and I have the flu (yay) so I'm trying to get a move on. We have a very long chapter here. Finishing out NYC adventure and moving back to Seoul. A lot has already happened and more is yet to come.

No hints but...

Some of you are going to be REALLY happy.

Happy people write reviews right?

 **English,** _ **Russian,** French, _Korean

Everyone good?

Oh also we are lemony, so yay!

...well then... shall we?

HELLO NYC!

* * *

Quietly crossing the room in nothing but a soft, white towel Jan Di searched through her pink suitcase. She might have loved Ji Hoo's musky scent after a night of making love, but she didn't love her own. Up at first light she allowed herself the luxury of a long shower, enjoying how the hot water relaxed her aching shoulder. It had been acting up again and she realized she hadn't done her physical therapy in a while.

It promised to be a pleasant spring day and she wanted to make their last day here special. She didn't have much in the way of makeup or fancy clothes, but she knew those things didn't matter to Yoon Ji Hoo.

Working her fingers through her hair to blow dry it quicker, the laundry girl braided her hair, applied a touch of lip gloss, and ironed a few creases out of the white peasant blouse she'd brought with her.

Critically looking at her reflection in the mirror she turned about, satisfied that she looked acceptable. Now she just had to figure out how to wake the golden boy. Slumbering peacefully, he laid on his stomach with one arm spread out across the bed and the blankets strewn haphazardly over him.

His soft breathing was hypnotic and, moving to sit at his side, she could feel herself drifting off as she remembered the feel of his soft lips on her skin. Lightly she grazed those very same lips with her fingers and, when he didn't wake, she traced a fine line down from his shoulder down to the small of his back. The perfect curve of his body, even half obscured by the blankets, was arousing.

Jan Di felt her body heat rising as she reached for the blanket. She saw him naked so often now, but not like this. Her breathing sped up as she lifted the corner of the blanket and she bit her lip when she saw him fully exposed.

Oh the things she wanted to do to him. Her core tingled at the mere thought. He was entirely too tempting and she forced herself to lower the blanket before her will weakened any further. Ridiculously aroused, she famed herself to calm down.

"Yoon Ji Hoo, the things you do to me."

Sitting back against the headboard Jan Di reached for the remote and turned on the TV to distract herself. Watching a random soap opera she barely understood, she idly ran her fingers through the golden boy's hair and a few minutes later his eyes fluttered open.

* * *

The sight of her next to him as he woke was something he would never get tired of, and he pulled her close as he rolled on his side. Ji Hoo pressed little kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. When had she gotten dressed?

"How long have you been up?" Ji Hoo mumbled in between kisses. Nodding when she responded, he leaned up and sucked on her earlobe making her giggle.

It was nothing new for him to wake rock hard. Before Jan Di lived with him, often times, his morning routine included bringing himself to a quick release. But what he did was nothing compared to what his girlfriend was capable of. Still, no matter how much he wanted it, it would be crass of him to push her for morning sex. He needed to cool down.

"I like this." he said, with a smile, as he played with the end of her braid. "But then, I've been told I'm biased."

"You?" Jan Di asked incredulously, playing along. "Never."

"It's a terrible thing to be accused of." he sighed, shaking his head and rolling onto his back. Immediately he noticed how apparent his arousal still was,and raised a knee hoping to preserve a little modesty.

"Ji Hoo-yah?"

"Hmm? Yes my little otter?"

"I was just wondering..." Jan Di stumbled over her next words, she'd never actually asked before. She was living with him though, surely she could summon enough courage to ask.

Apparently not.

"Ah, it's nothing." she lied, getting up to make some tea for the two of them.

"You know you can ask me anything, don't you?" the golden boy asked with sincerity. She was cute flustered, but he didn't want her to feel she couldn't come to him with her problems.

Sitting halfway up, leaning on his elbows, he watched her movements. She was a bit rigid and seemed to be struggling with something.

"Are you going to make me worry?"

Jolted by his words she nearly dropped her cup. "No. It's nothing really." she said with her back to him, unable to look him in the eye.

"Now I know it's something. Out with it otter. Don't make me come over there."

How could she tell him she felt like her core was on fire and she longed to touch him. You don't just come out and say those things... do you? Well maybe Yulina did, but she didn't!

Yulina!

"I'll be right back."

Before he knew what was going on Jan Di grabbed her keycard and dashed out of the room.

* * *

Clad only in a pair of boxer shorts, a disheveled Song Woo Bin opened the door. "Come on in" he said expecting room service, not Jan Di.

Seeing the blushing Wonder Girl enter, he chuckled at her awkward expression. "You need Yuli?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Going back to the bedroom he shook the Russian girl awake and handed her one of the hotel's robes.

"Wait a minute." the Don Juan called her back to him just as she was getting up. Crawling across the bed with a coy line, "you got a little something..." he leaned over and pretended to examine her neck, "right... here." Knowing full well Jan Di was waiting in the next room he sucked on her neck roughly, but only for a few seconds.

"There will be more of that when you return." he growled into her ear, making her smile.

Turning to look at him over her shoulder she leaned back for a kiss. "I won't be long drakonchik. Get naked."

Yulina walked through the main room over to the little kitchen area. "Tea?" she offered, but Jan Di politely declined.

"Okay my dear girl, let's make this quick, I've got a sexy naked man waiting for me in bed. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, that's kind of my problem too."

* * *

Yoon Ji Hoo wasn't sure what was going on with his girlfriend. The way she ran out of there reminded him of the way she used to act around him sometimes before they started dating, nervous and unsure. He couldn't think of any reason why she should be feeling that way, everything had been wonderful between them, and the things they did last night on the balcony.

His cock throbbed in need as he remembered how they laid out a blanket to cuddle under to watch the city lights at night, but ended up making love on it. He'd kissed her body all over, taking time to bring her as much pleasure as possible, and when they were both ready she guided him inside her. Time soon lost all meaning for the both of them.

It had been incredible, the warmth of her chest pressed hard against his own, the taste of her as he sucked on her neck, the feel of being inside her while his fast moving hips brought them both to their peak.

Lost in his pleasant memories, the tawny haired man didn't notice when the very same woman he was thinking about so intensely opened the door.

"Ji Hoo-yah?"

Snapping to, Ji Hoo jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Where did you get to little otter? I was worried I'd have to call out a search party."

Standing at the door, watching him watching her, Jan Di took a deep breath. Slowly she undid the ribbon on her top and loosened the blouse until it fell from her shoulders. Eyes widening as he took everything in, Ji Hoo realized he was gaping. A sultry smile on his lips, his breathing sped up as the Wonder Girl slid off her billowy skirt.

Shoulders back, she took determined strides and crossed the room quickly. Sitting down next to him, her heart beat hammered in her chest as she remembered Yulina's advice 'Don't think about it, just do.'.

"Do I get to know what's on your mind now?" Ji Hoo teased. She looked so serious as she stared down at him. He tried to look as serious back, but a faint smile played on the golden boy's lips. She was just too cute.

He was about to tease her some more, but the laundry girl silenced him with a forceful kiss. Crawling on top of his naked body, she pulled the blanket away and immediately felt his hardness pressing against her stomach. Involuntarily she thrust against his length, damn she wanted him.

'Not yet' she reminded herself.

Keeping his mouth occupied, she slid her hands down his toned chest. Accidentally scratching one of his nipples in the process, he moaned in a way she wanted to hear more of and Jan Di broke their kiss to make him do it again. He writhed underneath her in anticipation as she licked around the small dark nubs, sucking and flicking them with her tongue.

Her movements were random, driven only by need. One moment she had her hands deep in his locks and was sucking on his neck, the next she was licking up his abs and twisting his nipples. The golden boy couldn't help himself and reached down to squeeze his balls as she was sucking on his hip.

Sitting back she looked down at his body. His cock seemed bigger than she'd ever seen it, almost purple it pulsed with need. She had him where she wanted him.

"Jan Di-yah" he whispered in need, as she slid her hands on top of his to take over playing with his balls.

Whimpering in pleasure he kept trying to grab himself, only to be shooed away.

"Not yet Ji Hoo-yah."

The heavenly, seductive sighs he was releasing were getting to be too much for her. What was it he had said to her last night... he wanted to explore every inch of her body. She flushed remembering how they did just that; well it was her turn.

Sliding her hands up his thighs she lowered her head and licked under his balls, making him call out to her again.

"Not yet Ji Hoo."

Gradually she kissed down his thigh and guided him to bend his knees. Pressing them back she nipped on his ankle before going back to her target. Making sure not to touch either his balls or his cock Jan Di licked all around his crotch. She'd get so close and move away again, it was torture for the golden boy.

When he winced with need as she licked up the side of his crotch to his hip she looked up at him. His eyebrows furrowed together, he had his head thrown back and was trembling.

A high pitched 'ah' escaped his lips when she ran a finger around the tip of his cock spreading his precum around. Maybe it was time...

Rubbing her finger back and forth right on the opening on his tip he squirmed, and she gripped his length tight giving him one slow rub.

"Mmm. Jan Di." he whispered, his throat dry from all of his heavy breathing. "Ah, ah Jan Di... please..."

"...now it's time."

After I love you, those were the three most amazing words he'd ever heard her say.

* * *

His need overwhelmed him, pushing out all other thoughts. Meeting Jan Di half way up they kissed like their lives depended on it. He wanted to touch her too, why oh why was she still dressed?

On his knees he leaned forward, pressing her onto her back. Balancing on one arm, he reached to unhook her bra as he looked down into her dark eyes. Her raw beauty dazzled him. There was nowhere on earth he'd rather be than here with her.

His heart pounding in his throat, the words spilled out. "I love you Jan Di."

Momentarily broken from her lust fueled haze, she gazed into his eyes. "I love you more Yoon Ji Hoo."

Smiling warmly at her silly response he pressed his forehead against her own and shut his eyes, willing himself to remember everything about this moment.

With his eyes shut tight, Ji Hoo let touch guide him. Reaching his hands down from her soft breasts to her hips, he slid his fingers into her panties. Her folds were already slick and, after eliciting a brief cry, he removing the flimsy garment.

Once they were off Jan Di slid her legs up, around his waist and immediately guided his cock into her. Her strong legs squeezed him tight, keeping him close. This made his thrusts shallower, but faster.

All of her earlier teasing had destroyed his willpower. Finally where he wanted to be, inside her, he went wild. Like a pent up animal he grunted at every thrust, pinching her nipples and ravaged her neck.

Ji Hoo was close, he was so very close. Starting to lose his sanity, he felt his orgasm build until it rolled up from his core and took over.

* * *

Thus, when someone knocked quickly and pushed the unlatched door open, neither Ji Hoo or Jan Di were alert enough to take notice.

Frozen in the doorway, Yulina and Woo Bin both turned bright red. Ji Hoo was on top of Jan Di on the bed, his back towards them, they had a full view of his backside as he thrust away.

Standing right behind her, Woo Bin saw his girlfriend pale and pulled her back while chucked at the increasing volume of the golden boy's grunts.

"Let's give them a few minutes."

Still able to hear muffled cries of pleasure, the Don Juan flipped the room service tag over to 'Do Not Disturb'.

"So... " the auburn haired man said with a mischievous glean, "that put you in the mood?"

"After that, I'm not sure I'll ever be in the mood again... That's going to be seared in my brain forever." Wide eyed, she shook her head trying to banish the mental image.

"HA, trust me I've seen worse." arms crossed, he leaned against the wall across from their busy friend's room and laughed at the memory.

"Worse?" the Russian girl asked questioningly.

With a nod and a shudder he explained he'd walked in on Yi Jeong with the daughter of one of his dates. The evening had ended poorly for both of them after that.

Momentarily silent, a strangled cry ripped through their peace.

"Think they're done?" Yulina asked.

"Honestly, no clue. Ji Hoo hasn't exactly shared information about his conquests before."

"Conquest. In the singular."

"Really? You know that explains a few things." Looking at his watch, he decided it was better just to head down without them.

"So... is Yi Jeong loud?"

"Why do you want to know about Yi Jeong?" he teased. "...I told you no to that already..."

"Just tell me, is he?"

"Don't make me remember these things." Shoving his hands into his pockets Woo Bin looked up at the ceiling as they waited for the lift. "I recall a lot of moaning... and some... slapping... but..."

"So no then? What about Jun Pyo?"

"Ask Jae-Kyung not me." He held his hands up in surrender, "Now no more weird questions, breakfast!"

* * *

Joining Yi Jeong and Ga Eul at a table the four friends chatted about their plans for the day.

"I'm not really sure what I want to do, there's so much to see it's overwhelming." Ga Eul commented.

His arm around the back of the chair occupied by porridge shop girl, So Yi Jeong woke in a very good mood. "What about you two?"

"I was thinking of heading down to Brighton Beach. I can treat you guys to some real food if you like." the lithe girl said clapping in glee. "Oh, say you'll come. Ga Eul-ah, if you come he will."

Flustered by her friends words the long haired girl couldn't bring herself to look at the man next to her and, seeing her distress, Yi Jeong smiled faintly before accepting the invite.

"Are we swimming?" the bashful girl asked softly.

"Not in May Ga Eul-yang, the water will be freezing."

"I'll do it." The Don Juan said shrugging.

Choking on her drink Yulina spluttered, "You'd swim in the Atlantic in May? Are you nuts?"

"Who's swimming in the Atlantic?" a voice called out from behind them. Carrying two plates the golden boy joined them at the table and Jan Di came over a few moments later carrying two cups of tea.

Unable to talk or even look in their general direction Yulina kept her eyes in her lap, amusing Woo Bin to no end.

"I like this side of you." he chuckled, giving her a kiss on the ear, and making her squirm.

"Everything alright Yuli-ssi?" Jan Di asked concerned.

Not wanting to embarrass her friend Yulina brushed it off, but as they were leaving the table Woo Bin made sure to give Ji Hoo an extra hard pat on the back.

"Rough morning?"

* * *

Petr and Sana called to see what their plans were and they agreed to meet around lunchtime. It had been so wonderful to see the two of them, and Yulina felt more relaxed when they were around. Not that she didn't love the others, excepting Jun Pyo, but sometimes she felt she didn't fit in to their tight knit group.

Life had been much easier when she didn't care about the consequences and was just trying to have fun. Of course, just because something is easy doesn't mean it's good for you. In fact, it's usually the opposite. Taking Woo Bin's hand, she laughed as he began swinging her arm back and forth too quickly. Life might have been easier before, but she was much happier now.

The F2 and the girls said goodbye to the tawny haired man and Jan Di as they parted ways and headed out. The ride down to 'Little Odessa' was extremely long and they entertained themselves watching the view when they could, and telling stories of their childhood when they couldn't.

Wandering down the main street the Russian girl read out the menus in the windows and they chose a place to come back to for lunch. Texting Petr the address, the small group headed down the boardwalk until they found a perfect spot on the beach. A quiet morning, the sound of an accordion drifted over while they sat watching the waves and chatting.

The Casanova was finding the trip to the beach surprisingly pleasant. He expected it to be a tacky place, filled with tourists, but this was quite the opposite. He found the solitude relaxing and particularly enjoyed sharing it with Ga Eul. They were flying back tomorrow morning and he was going into surgery the next day. Staring at his useless hand he wondered if he wasn't better off this way.

Getting broody, his thoughts were interrupted by Ga Eul's simple comment, "It's like another world here."

"New York or the beach." he asked honestly, and his response brought a smile to her lips.

"Both." she cocked her head at him and laughed a little.

Rising to his feet the famed Casanova invited her for a stroll. As always he offered her his arm, and she would have taken it without question hadn't a group of beautiful women happened past. With smiles and winks they called out to Yi Jeong, and although their words were lost in translation their meaning wasn't. Uncomfortable with the passing girls' lewd behavior, the long haired girl folded her arms across her chest and shyly stepped back.

"Ga Eul-yang?" the So heir asked, offering her his arm again.

Feeling like she would be imposing the porridge shop girl declined, "That's alright Yi Jeong-Sunbae, I wouldn't want someone to get the wrong idea, if... if... you want to meet... well... I... it's not my place."

A small ache was forming just above his left eye. "You're not making much sense." he said rubbing his temple.

"Someone might think that you're... taken..." she said looking away.

His heart gave a little lurch at this, reminding him of it's presence. "I see." he said sadly, unable to hide the hurt. She thought she meant so little to him that he wouldn't want her in the way if he found someone he liked. Yes, he supposed he deserved that after all he'd put her through.

Time to put an end to that misconception.

"Ga Eul-yang," he said quite sternly, holding his arm out for her again, "I must insist. Unless... you don't want to be seen with me?"

"That's not it at all!" the long haired girl replied, raising her voice a touch more than she meant to.

Amused by her reaction, he unleashed the dimpled smile that had wooed countless women out of their panties; countless women... but not Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul-yang, I wouldn't be here unless I wanted to be. No one is forcing me, no one is bribing me."

Her quivering chin told him she wasn't yet sure. "I haven't always been... genuine with you, but you have always been able to see right through me. I don't know how you do it. It's very frustrating." he laughed lightly, running his hand through his hair. "It scares me too." he admitted softly, looking away in shame.

"Yi Jeong-Sunbae..." she whispered, her soothing voice giving him the push he needed to continue.

"I'm not a good person, I rarely even try to be. But, when I'm with you I want to be." he said looking into her eyes. "I don't want to spend my life surrounded by people who only want to use me."

"What DO you want?"

There were far too many answers to that question he could give; but there was still too much fear in his heart. He knew when they got back to Seoul it would be business as usual and he'd go back to being the Casanova. Yet, if this was his one and only chance at normal, he'd be a fool not to take it.

"Right now? I just want to take a walk with you."

Finally taking his arm, Ga Eul felt her heart skip a beat when his famous dimpled smile made an appearance again, but this time she could see it was real.

* * *

They'd hired a private boat to take them across to the island. Tickets in hand, they pushed past the queue and walked into the base of the great statue. A museum inside, dedicated to the construction and installment of Lady Liberty, Jae-Kyung insisted on photographing everything. The large model of the face was eerie but they joined the crowd and took their own silly photos. Sitting directly underneath the solemn faced woman's nose they asked a passing couple to take a picture for them.

"So stairs or lift?" the heiress asked while checking out the picture on her phone.

"How many flights is it?"

"They said twenty when we came in."

"I don't see you doing twenty flights in those." the curly haired man said directing his attention down to her kitten heeled shoes.

Normally she'd argue a bit just for the sake of it, but she felt in a better mood with him ever since coming to the decision to call off the wedding.

"Alright, lift it is!"

He shook his head at her enthusiasm and followed along. Hands in his pockets, he tried not to look at her legs as she walked before him but he couldn't help be drawn back to them and the memory of them wrapped around him. Just then he remembered his cruel words at the hospital. Had he ever actually apologized to her for them... he wasn't known for his apologies.

"I'msorryIwasajerkatthehospital." he said quickly once they were alone in the lift.

"What?"

"I'm sorry okay. I was a jerk. I was upset about Jan Di and angry and..."

"I get it Jun." she sighed, why did he want to rehash their argument now? "Just, we made love and I thought maybe that you felt something for me; why else would you even want me in your bed?"

"Ah, well." He blushed beet red, "Sometimes you can be cute and even... sexy... and we were engaged. It's not like I was doing anything wrong."

"But you knew it wasn't right."

"It's not so simple. I thought we were going to get married and ugh, I was trying to forget."

"Jan Di? You had sex with me to forget Jan Di."

"It sounds bad when you say it like that."

Jae-Kyung shook her head, the whole situation was ridiculous. "Forget it, I was no better, I thought I could make you love me." Sighing deeply the heiress remembered their first time, "it was good sex."

"It was, of course it was."

"I know, I know, the great Gu Jun Pyo is good at everything."

Feeling a bit smug, Jun Pyo wished he had the skill to think of something appropriately flirty like the F2 could. Eventually something came to him and, as straight faced as possible, he teased her, "If you ever need reminding let me know.".

The way her eyes widened in shock delighted him, "Jun!" she cried out just as the elevator came to a stop.

Walking ahead, the Shin-Hwa heir turned back to regard the immobile woman, "aren't you coming?"

* * *

It was her first time in the city but Ji Hoo had been there many times in the past. After their hectic schedule the day before she thought it would be nice to do something quieter and asked the golden boy if he could think of anywhere to go. She was always dragging him around, just for once she'd like to see what HE liked.

Delighted to have the opportunity to introduce Jan Di to a few of the places he loved, he led the way and soon they were walking up the stone steps into the Met. Knowing his way around Ji Hoo led her to several of his favorite spots and, seeing the exhibit on Matisse, they made a special stop. They both were amused to find one of the So family's pieces on loan in one of the galleries upstairs and took several pictures to send to Yi Jeong later.

They could have easily spent the entire day wandering around but the infamous stomach of Guem Jan Di encouraged them to move on and, grabbing a bite in the park they walked over to the Frick Museum.

The famed mansion turned museum was going to be their next stop, but when they got there it was surrounded by barricades. A bustle of people hurried in and out and Jan Di grew curious about what could be going on.

With only a bit of questioning the golden boy was able to learn they were filming inside and would likely not get in today. A bit disappointed, they went to get ice cream and sat across the road watching the crew at work.

Another group of people wandered over and, finding a familiar face in the crowd, Ji Hoo introduced Jan Di to a fellow violinist he had competed against some years back. The petite woman was curt and her tone made Jan Di feel unwelcome but the golden boy assured her that was just how she was.

"Are you here for the afternoon shoot?" she eventually asked Ji Hoo, who explained the situation.

"Well if you want to stay it pays $100 for an hours' work, I can probably get you in... the assistant is a friend of the family."

After some quick calculating Jan Di decided it was well worth staying. She hadn't told Ji Hoo yet about her talk with her brother and her parents debt. It would make her feel better if she could send some money on.

Ji Hoo's friend was only too happy to help and showed them where to go. As soon as they were both signed in they were taken to an office to fill out waivers and then onto a trailer filled with clothes. A waredrobe assistant, who was a bit touchier than Jan Di felt comfortable with, pulled out a slinky gown and heels for her. The heels were much higher than any she'd ever worn before and the Wonder Girl tried to ask for another pair, but she was rushed out so fast she didn't get a chance.

A harangued woman, with skin like leather, carted Jan Di away to the next trailer where she met the makeup guy. It was amazing what the talented man could do in only 10 minutes.

He gave Jan Di a complicated upwards braid, complete with sparkling flowers woven in, and a makeover that made the laundry girl discover she did in fact have cheekbones. Once done the laundry girl was pushed back towards the group and everyone was given basic instructions about where to stand and who to stand with.

Unfortunately this meant that Jan Di and the golden boy would not be placed together, or even be in the same room as one another. Placed on the arm of a man decades older than her and told to act natural the laundry girl became quite nervous. This was not at all what she expected and she worried about what they had Ji Hoo doing, and with who.

Smiling shyly at the man next to her, who spoke not a word of Korean, Jan Di's attempts to be understood were met with limited success. Still she had a conversation, largely rambling on about her family, with this stranger all while pretending to admire the art on the walls and around the room. Each time they stopped they moved some people around and began again from another angle. Unable to walk properly Jan Di was glad she wasn't shuffled around too much.

Catching a flash of ginger hair from a door leading to the hall, Jan Di leaned over until she could see Ji Hoo's profile. He looked exceptionally bored and was standing with his arm around a very busty American girl. The Wonder Girl was so focused on watching them she nearly fell over and her 'partner' reprimanded her. She didn't know what he said but his tone was quite clear; Pay attention.

The hour of work felt more like two and Jan Di was disappointed when she learned they'd have to wait for a check. Happy to change back into something more comfortable and leave, she was pleased she got to see at least SOME of the museum even if it wasn't the way she wanted to.

"It's too bad they didn't let you keep the dress." the golden boy whispered as he came alongside her.

Arms crossed they sat and watched the set up for the next scene. "You looked quite handsome yourself." Jan Di eventually commented. "I caught a glimpse of you in the hall."

Unleashing his killer smile on her Ji Hoo led her away from the museum, both agreeing to keep their acting debut to themselves. "Can you imagine if it got back home?"

"You'd be front cover instead of Yi Jeong-Sunbae."

"He's welcome to keep the main page."

* * *

Yulina rubbed a shivering Woo Bin's back as she tried to warm him up. Unable to resist the challenge he'd stripped down and swam out. Ice cold he could barely feel his toes as he redressed and everyone loaned him their jackets to help him warm up.

Two blocks later they were settled in their chosen restaurant and the Don Juan was feeling better after second bowl of Lagman soup. Everyone had a good chuckle when Yi Jeong's salmon dish came out arranged to look like a cartoon character and Ga Eul's salad had beets arranged into a heart. It was wonderful to share a few of the comfort foods from home with her friends and even she got to try some new things.

The owner, a large man only a few years older that them, stopped by the table to ask them about their meal. When he heard about the Don Juan's escapade in the water, he began a rapid fire conversation in Russian that ended up with them all getting a round of shots.

Ga Eul sipped meekly at hers and the owner, Stanislav, was charmed by her daintiness. Not enjoying his attention, the long haired girl finished the strong alcohol in one go earning a round of applause from the staff and the threat of another shot from the owner.

Declining on her behalf, Yi Jeong wasn't sure whether he should be worried. It was only one, and he'd known her to have a little drink here and there, but not spirits. Truly she was a girl like no other. Chu Ga Eul refused to be defined, he never knew what to expect when it came to her.

* * *

As boisterous as ever, Sana excitedly told Yulina and Ga Eul about what it was like in upstate New York. It was a little odd for the Russian girl to be gossiping about her brother, who she'd barely spent any time with in years, but she was glad to see her friend so happy. The two of them were moving rather fast but that was to be expected with their personalities.

Seeing his chance Petr and the boys discussed a few things of their own and an irritated So Yi Jeong tried to remain polite about the blond man's inquires into his relationship with Ga Eul. Trying to play off his questions as casually as possible, Yi Jeong dismissed the notion that the two of them were a couple. Unsure whether the ebony haired man was lying or just a fool, the Russian man later went to ask Ga Eul directly.

" _Yi Jeong and I are friends_."

 _"Yes that's what he said too. Tell me then, why don't I believe either of you._ " As perceptive as his sister, Petr let it rest there.

The young girl was a cutie. Sweet and a bit sassy, she reminded him of Yuli when she was young. He'd missed so much of his little sister's life and wasn't there to advise or protect her. Ga Eul certainly wasn't Yulina, but he wanted to help her none the less.

* * *

As the afternoon wore on, the shortly to be unengaged couple headed back to the city. The Shin-Hwa heir couldn't help feel nervous about Ha Jae-Kyung's plan to cancel their engagement tomorrow. She had grown on him, but he still couldn't see himself getting married. He wished there was some kind of compromise they could all come to, but his mother thought compromise was a dirty word.

The reality was it didn't matter if the heiress cancelled their wedding, his mother would find him another society bride, possibly one he liked even less. Jun Pyo knew he was nothing more than a pawn piece in his mother's plan for the company. She was marrying him off the same way she'd done to his sister. Love didn't come into it.

However, unlike his sister, he knew a marriage wouldn't be enough for the witch. She'd expect an heir.

The thought was absurd, him married and a father! Would even that satisfy her though? He remembered how she'd controlled his life growing up: choosing his friends, micromanaging his free time, planning out his career path.

The thought of having to watch a child of his own suffer at her hands, while he stood idly by, brought tears to his eyes.

He absolutely would NOT allow it.

All her threats, all her scheming, her cruel words and even crueler actions, it had to stop.

It had to stop and... and he had to be the one to stop it.

He had to stop her.

He just had to... but how?

* * *

Everyone met up at the hotel for dinner and exchanged stories about their day. To Yi Jeong's dismay Petr joined them and sat next to Ga Eul, occupying more of her time that he thought appropriate; he suspected the older man was doing it to irritate him at this point. It must run in the family.

 **"So what will you do when you finish school? Travel maybe? You could always come back to visit, Sana and I have a spare room you are welcome to."**

Seeing she was confused he asked Yulina for help translating and, although the So heir knew what he said the first time, hearing it a second time annoyed him twice as much.

 **"I'm sure Ga Eul will be busy with school."**

 **"Oh all this about school, so serious. Many people take a year off you know."**

 **"I don't see Ga Eul backpacking around Europe.** What do you think Ga Eul-yang"

"Am I being allowed an opinion?" she asked with a smirk. Popping a piece of edamame in her mouth she chewed and considered their question. "I think you are both wrong. I think I would be quite contented to travel, wherever and however, but in my own time. I expect school will occupy quite a lot of my life but it won't occupy all of it and, if I do get the opportunity to come back here, I would be delighted to visit you both. Can you translate for me Yuli-ssi"

Only to happy to see both men be taken down a peg Yulina couldn't help smiling at the look on their faces. Petr nodded solemnly at the translation and replied back to his sister in Russian.

 _ **"The spirit on this one, she's like a little you. That boy better watch out."**_ Then turning back to young girl he took her hand and apologized for his assumptions. " **Wildflower stay the way you are.** " Giving her a light kiss he bowed slightly and Yi Jeong could have sworn he saw the blond man smirk at him.

On the other side of the table a different conversation was going on. It seems Jae-Kyung had dragged the Shin-Hwa heir into a store that ended up being a sex shop in the back.

"Surely you've been in one before, didn't I take you to one on your 18th?" the Don Juan asked.

"That was different, I knew what I was going into. This didn't look like a porn shop, it sold girlie things like nail polish and make up."

"And vibrators. Vibrators are girlie too."

Catching the tail end of their conversation Yulina leaned across the table, "What kind did you get?"

Very straight faced Gu Jun Pyo turned to the Don Juan. "I won't ask why she is interested in vibrators if you don't ask about what Jae-Kyung bought."

"That sounds fair."

Leaving the girls to their talk the two men headed over to the bar to escape. The last thing they heard was the heiress explaining how it was Bluetooth compatible.

* * *

So Yi Jeong's ears perked up at soon as he heard sex shop. The thought of the heiress writhing around naked in bed was erotic. If only the circumstances were just a bit different... although he'd prefer Ga Eul any day.

He had to remind himself she wasn't his girl which was for the best, she already had him tied up in knots. If anything happened between them he'd be forever lost. Just he way she brushed her hair behind her ear, the biteable shape of her earlobe, the way one long strand fell down the V line of her spring dress, the way the dress clung to her delicate body; damn he wasn't going to make it through dinner.

'Even if I confess it doesn't mean she'll accept me.'

"Yi Jeong-Sunbae did you hear me? I asked if you wanted to go for a swim? They have a heated rooftop pool, Yuli-ssi said it was beautiful up there."

"Did you bring a bikini?" he asked automatically, winking as he did.

Ga Eul merely rolled her eyes as his antics but smiled bashfully none the less.

He told her he could meet here there in an hour, he'd need that time to take his mind off of taking Ga Eul. Time for the world's coldest shower.

* * *

Staying in the shower until this teeth chattered killed his libido, but only momentarily. He'd gone days without an orgasm, rushing around and coming home exhausted and drunk. It had clearly been too long for his body to handle and it wouldn't let him leave the room without one.

He knew what he needed and dug around in his bag until he found it; the vibrating sleeve always did the trick quickly. On his side on the bed, he raised a knee and let the sleeve do most of the work. With his eyes squeezed shut he thought only of Ga Eul.

Gritting his teeth he moaned deep. He wanted to be kissing her, to run his hands through her hair, to touch her all over. He'd kept it all in for so long, denied himself, pushed her away and for what? The more he pushed her away the more he wanted her. The more he denied it, the more he fell in love.

Imagining her sucking him off he thrust his hips back and forth wanting more speed. Usually the vibration was enough, but he was too pent up, today he needed more. Taking off the tight sleeve he squeezed his cock and slid it back and forth.

Two fingers reached down to press under his ball and push on his prostate, enhancing the pleasure; he had to bite his lip to control his moans. His mind ran through all the things he wanted to say to the long haired girl.

'I need to touch you, I need to be inside you, I need you to love me. I want you, I've always wanted you, I want you so bad. Let me, let me and I'll be yours. Let me be yours. I need this, I need this from you Ga Eul, Ga Eul I love you!'

Wincing he thrust his hips and threw his body back as his orgasm took over. His cock stood straight in the air and he pumped as his cum shot up high. More spurts followed the first and he didn't care where they landed. By the time he finished it was completely all over him.

'Exactly what I want to do to Ga Eul.'

Noticing the time he moved quickly to take another shower. The Casanova side of him was sated for the moment and he felt calmer. Now he could go meet Ga Eul with a clear mind.

* * *

All the words of longing he'd thought in the throws of ecstasy were true. The So heir had kept them bottled up inside, not even admitting them to himself. Now that genie was out of the bottle; he needed her in his life, by his side and in his bed.

She'd called him out for his cowardice, but it was more than that.

He feared everything: he feared hurting her, he feared her leaving him, he feared ruining her; but as he saw her wandering the shallow end of the pool, the thing he feared most was never trying.

Diving into the water the So heir popped up on her side and pulled her down before she could protest. Her little squeal of shock when she bobbed up delighted him and he pulled her close. Her bikini had ridden up and she fussed about trying to fix it. Yi Jeong didn't notice anything wrong though, the ruffled lavender bikini was simple and he liked how it accentuated her legs.

"Purple really is your color." he said casting an obvious eye over her form. "I never did get a chance to see you swim before, will you race with me?"

"I'm not Jan Di, I can't race against you." she said as she retied her halter top.

"Hmm, how about if I give you a head start."

"...and what do I get if I win?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

Yi Jeong had every intention of letting her win, and enjoyed watching her swim out. He had such a wonderful view he gave her a bit longer before he dove under to join her. Waiting for the exact moment when her hand touched the wall before popping up, he pretended to bemoan his loss. Naturally he offered her a rematch but, as expected, she declined and accused him of trying to weasel out of giving her his prize.

"Well, I'm waiting Yi Jeong-Sunbae."

He hadn't planned on kissing her when he made the bet, he planned on throwing her in the air across the pool. Now, as he stood before her, he couldn't pull his eyes away from her lips. With a seductive smile he moved closer until their bodies were nearly flush. Seoul be damned, he wouldn't lose her again.

The famed potter traced his fingers up her arm. Leaning over he whispered "I think I've waited entirely too long to do this." in a low, breathy voice that made her insides weak.

Sliding his fingers further up he wove them deep into her hair and stared down into her wide eyes. "Tell me to stop Ga Eul-yang and I will, otherwise I may never."

"Yi Jeong-ah" she said breathless, taken away by the passion in his words.

Swooping in, he captured her mouth in a hard kiss of longing. Hungry for her, he hummed in pleasure when she started to kiss him back. Not stopping until they were both breathless, Yi Jeong lifted one of her graceful hands, that had come to rest on his chest, and began pressing kisses into her palm.

"This is your last chance to tell me to stop, to push me away."

"Why would I want to do that?" she whispered back.

"I'm not a good guy, even if I don't want to I'll probably hurt you again."

Leaning up she kissed him as hard as she could, and surprised him by allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Delirious, he never wanted to stop. He was going to do it right this time, for once he wouldn't allow fear to rule him. He loved her and he was finally going to be happy.

If only life went so smoothly.

* * *

The 14 hour flight back felt a lot shorter with everyone together. Yulina relaxed in the muscular arms of the man she loved. They'd stayed up into the early hours of the morning trying out a few new toys they'd picked out from the sex shop Jae-Kyung mentioned. He was softly snoring away at the moment and she could feel herself drifting off too.

The few days they'd spent in New York were intense, she might need a holiday from their holiday.

Everyone noticed Yi Jeong had been fawning over Ga Eul all morning, and the long haired girl was keeping mum about it. It was always only a matter of time for the two of them but she hoped the Casanova wouldn't change his mind when they got back to Seoul. The porridge shop girl had pined after him for so long she'd nearly given up, Yulina didn't think she could handle one more setback.

" ** _It's about damn time."_** the Russian girl's mumbled as she drifted off.

* * *

Yoon Ji Hoo had surprised his girlfriend last night with a slinky black dress, much like the one she wore briefly at the Frick museum. She balked at how much it must have cost but he just complained he barely got a chance to see her in it. The laundry girl felt silly wearing it with no place to go but humored him and tried it on.

Zipping the dress up for her, the golden boy ran his fingers over her exposed back. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and looking at the pair of them in the floor length mirror he planted feather light kisses along her shoulder. She was so beautiful, inside and out.

Delicately he traced his fingers along the little scar on her neck, made from an accident so long ago Jan Di couldn't even recall what it was. All her accidents... nearly drowning... twice, nearly being buried alive in rubble; he needed to wrap her up in cotton wool to keep her safe.

They both had lost so much in their lives. The thought made him squeeze her tight in his arms. "All I want is to make you happy." he whispered.

"You already do that Ji Hoo-yah. You don't have to buy me things to make me happy." she said turning around in his arms.

"I know little otter. But I also know you lost nearly everything when they tore your building down. So if there's anything you want, or need... I know this must go against your very nature," he laughed, "but you can ask, I want you to ask, okay?"

He'd managed to get an very unconvincing 'okay' out of her, but if she wouldn't ask directly he would just have to figure it out. He wanted to see her make his home theirs. He wanted her to put up photos she liked on the walls, have books she enjoyed in the shelves, have even one piece of furniture that was her own.

Currently stretched out on two of the reclining seats towards the back of the plane, they shared Jan Di's headphones and listened to a few quiet piano melodies.

"When we get back remind me to make you a recording."

Jan Di furrowed her brows, she had no idea what he was talking about. "A recording... of what?"

"Can it be a surprise?"

The golden boy looked a bit too innocent, should she be suspicious? "Will I like it?"

"I certainly hope so, it shouldn't take too long for me to get together."

"Very well, I'll give you until ...our date on Sunday but not a moment later."

Ji Hoo chuckled at her stern expression and poked her in the cheek for good measure before promising to make the deadline or die trying.

* * *

Annoyed by the sets of couples around him Gu Jun Pyo scowled at each of them, but Yi Jeong was the source of his current ire.

'What is that Casanova doing, Jan Di's going to kill him. Dragging that girl into our world will ruin her.'

Ga Eul was far too sensitive and gentle to survive long. He couldn't see this ending well, but then again he didn't see much ending well; particularly the next 24 hours. He'd convinced Jae-Kyung to let him come when she went to talk to his mother, maybe he could deflect some of the witch's evil.

The Shin-Hwa heir had very mixed feelings about the whole matter. If the engagement could be broken off without turning into a nightmare, he wouldn't mind asking the heiress out; although he couldn't really tell if she would say yes.

Oh well, that had never stopped him before.

'Only... 12 more hours to go... great...'

"Jun, could you pass me that magazine if you're done?"

"Sure." he said morosely, barely looking at what he was doing.

Seeing he was upset, she put the magazine aside to speak to him. "You don't look too excited to be heading home."

"Can you blame me?" came his gruff reply.

"It'll be fine, you'll see."

"I think we have different definitions of fine."

"Aish, cheer up!" Jae-Kyung grabbed him in a headlock and began rubbing his hair. "That's an order!"

Clearly unaware that her headlock had thrust him face first into her breasts, she released him when he stopped struggling.

"Since when do you give up so easy?"

He smirked at her words, 'That's right Gu Jun Pyo doesn't give up. No matter what.'

"Jae, let's go for breakfast before dealing with the witch. I can't fight evil on an empty stomach."

* * *

The peace of quiet that came with anonymity, that they'd enjoyed in New York, vanished as soon as they were through the gate. Most of the attention was directed towards Yi Jeong, which was nothing new for the famed potter, but the questions confused him.

"What is your reaction to the claims being made against you?"

"Why do you think she's decided to come out with this story now?"

"Can you introduce us to your new girlfriend?"

That one got his attention.

"Leave her alone." he said through gritted teeth. "I just got back and am in no mood for this nonsense. As always, NO COMMENT."

This did nothing to deter them but the barricade of Song Woo Bin, Yoon Ji Hoo and Gu Jun Pyo did.

"The next person who says anything will find themselves suddenly unemployed." the Shin-Hwa heir said humorlessly, staring at the reporters and fans until they scattered.

Jae-Kyung couldn't help feeling a little impressed by how he handled the vultures. There were a few things about him she would miss when she left. Sitting on a bench by the exit with Yulina, she swung her legs underneath her.

"You guys are just so cute!" the Russian doll said with a wide grin. Jumping up from her seat she went straight to Woo Bin and wrapped her arms around his neck. Whispering words the others didn't understand, but that clearly he did, they said their goodbyes quickly and took off first.

"They're as subtle as always." Yi Jeong commented dryly.

Yi Jeong was acting as calm as possible, but his mind was racing through the questions he'd been peppered with. So someone made accusations against him, it sounded like the press were on his side though. Oh well, a few phone calls and some money in the right hands always made these things go away.

The Yoon family secretary brought their car around and Guem Jan Di hugged her friends goodbye, giving Ha Jae-Kyung an extra squeeze for good luck.

"I'll be thinking of you Unnie."

"Thanks, it's okay Jun's going to come in with me."

That piece of information was news to her. "That's very kind of you Gu Jun Pyo."

"That witch is my mother, if she'd going to hex anyone it should be me."

Ji Hoo smiled at his friend's comment, wanting to protect the heiress from his mother's wrath was a new side to his best friend. Hopefully one that they'd see more of in the future.

* * *

Driving Chu Ga Eul home Yi Jeong considered what to talk about. He kept so much hidden from her, well from everyone, it was hard to know what to say without revealing too much.

"I don't know if I will get to see you tomorrow Ga Eul-yang."

A look of worry crossed her face but she shook it off. "I understand... you're a busy person and"

Quickly he pulled his car over, making her yip when he swerved to park. "NO. That's not it at all. Don't say that, don't even think it."

The desperation in his voice made her blush like mad, and she chastised herself for her thoughtless words.

Taking her hand, he threaded his fingers with her own. "I have my surgery in the morning and I can't really say how long it will take." he said glumly.

"Yes of course, forgive me I forgot." she squeezed his hand and he pressed a kiss to each of her fingers. "Can I visit you?" she asked cautiously, when he released her hand.

"Maybe, I don't know, I don't expect to be there very long. With luck anyway. Let me call you first, I don't want you to waste a trip." He banged his head against the back of his seat and rubbed his face wearily.

"Truthfully, I'm dreading it."

"But if it goes well..."

"...and if it doesn't?"

There really was nothing she could say to that. He had every right to be nervous, his future career was on the line and her heart ached for him.

Sitting up, she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. It was over before he could even open his eyes, and one corner of his mouth twitched up into a half smile at her boldness.

"Are you trying to seduce me Ga Eul-yang?"

The resulting smacks on his arm and her laughter were just what he needed. Wrapping her in his arms to stop the assault he leaned in and kissed her back. It was ridiculous how hard he had fallen for her.

* * *

The heavy drawer rattled as it opened. Removing four binders the coarse woman laid them out on the desk.

"Choose one."

Ha Jae-Kyung and Gu Jun Pyo shared a look of confusion. Their announcement about cancelling the engagement had been met with uncharacteristic silence. Looking too much like the cat that ate the canary, they both knew Madam Kang had something up her sleeve.

"Choose one or I will."

The heiress quickly took the one closest to her.

"Ah that one is one of my favorites. You too Jun Pyo. Choose."

Snatching the one at the end the Shin-Hwa heir scowled at his mother.

"What is all this about?"

"You're not curious? By all means open them."

Cracking them open at the same time both of their faces took on a look of shock. Slowly they flipped through the pages of the binder, each page getting worse and worse.

"Jun Pyo if you look you'll find it's all there. Incident reports, doctors notes, psychiatric evaluations, testimonies and... photographs", she added darkly. "I don't think the Yoon Group would respond well to finding out their chief shareholder has suffered from multiple psychotic breaks."

"You witch." he mumbled. He'd already worked it out and snatched the other binders off her desk before she could take them back.

"By all means, I have copies. Jae-Kyung is yours interesting reading as well? Did you know there are three paternity suits that have yet to be settled, never mind the ones that have been made to disappear. Also if you flip to the last few pages you'll find an interesting surprise."

President Kang smiled at the heiress' hesitation. "Go ahead, see for yourself. They're all there, every last one of them. Isn't it funny though, you'll see if you flip back your little Russian friend is in there but she's not on the last page. Don't you find that odd? Don't you think she would too?"

"Out with it!" the Shin-Hwa heir bellowed.

"So rude my son." Folding her hands on the desk she laid out her demands. They really didn't have much of a choice in the matter in the end. "I'm glad we could agree so easily. I'll announce the date change tomorrow, I'm sure our guests will understand."

Everything had gone very, very wrong. He'd underestimated her cruelty. She would use anyone to get what she wanted and what she wanted was a merger.

"Remember, two weeks from last Sunday. Jae-Kyung you have a lot of planning to do. Please speak to my secretary, I'm sure he will guide you on the best choices."

* * *

AN:

Whew, this was a long chapter. It underwent several re-writes which is why it took a bit longer than usual to complete. (I cut out this whole YJ accidentally picks up a prostitute scene that was supposed to be funny and just made him go for GE a bit earlier than I had originally planned.)

So YAY finally! I know I've made some SoEul fans happy with this chapter =) It's not over yet for them though.

Jan Hoo was busy too, had to give those two another lemon. Ah to be young, in love, rich and in NYC.

Again real places in NYC, Brighton Beach is an interesting area. I won't say it has Russian mob connections... b/c I'm too afraid to... Heh heh j/k?

It's 3/4 immigrants mostly from the former Soviet states and has a largest pop of Holocaust survivors. So these are people who've been through a lot and don't take any crap. Take the B or Q train to get there, beach is well nice in the summer!

Blah blah enough of that.

MK is as usual a monster and is blackmailing JK/JP to not cancel the wedding. She has dirt on everyone and if you didn't get it already JK opened WB's binder and JP opened JH's.

However you may remember she said there were 4 binders. So if YJ is another, who is the last one for? Such fun.

As always I am a terrible proofreader so yes there will be errors, hopefully not too bad but if you spot one just let me know.

In our next chapter:

Grandad Yoon

YJ surgery

JK/JP wedding draws closer

Lemons

* * *

Reviews will most certainly help me fight the flu. Help me faithful readers, you are my only hope!

XOXO Until next time


	25. Chapter 25

Hello again! Thank you for continuing to read Seoul's Dawning, the sequel to Macau at Night.

Well the in-laws are here, but the flu is gone, and I was able to get most of this done before they got here so you're in luck.

Big shout out to JHsgf82 - can I get a woop woop - who edited this chapter for me as w in-laws here I don't have as much time and wanted to get this out to you guys as soon as possible.

This chapter is extremely fluffy, I think all of our couples get some time and... there's a lemon.

Now two things: First. there are a few scenes in this that are pivotal plotline wise, things that have been hinted at in the past but become clear now. Secondly there will be a **trigger warning** to go with that.

 **English**

Korean

We pick up this chapter immediately from the last, where JK/JP have the disastrous meeting with MK. The events in this chapter take place over two days. Timeline wise, we are slowing down as the wedding is fast approaching.

So without further ado, welcome back to Seoul!

* * *

Perhaps it was silly, but Ha Jae-Kyung had always dreamt of being a bride. She used to look at the pictures of her mother, in her long embroidered red dress, for hours on end. However, when she pictured it, she most certainly didn't expect it to be like this.

Feeling that there was nowhere safe to talk, Jun Pyo and she had gone to a nearby park after the disastrous meeting with his mother. The heiress couldn't bear to open the files before her. It didn't matter what they had to say, she'd seen enough already to know the information inside was dangerous. She wished she could wipe the small part of it she'd viewed from her mind.

Madam Kang made her sick. Finally she appreciated why Jun Pyo didn't trust her before.

"Don't you want to ask me what we're going to do?" the Shin-Hwa heir finally said sarcastically.

A chill ran down her spine at his tone. "No. I don't need to ask. I won't allow her to hurt them, any of them."

Nearly in tears the Shin-Hwa heir cast his face to the sky. "What kind of mother does this? Can I never escape her?"

"Is there anyone you can think of who could stop her?"

"No one alive." Rising up from the bench Jun Pyo immediately sat back down again.

"What is it Jun?"

Bleary eyed, he was starting to feel the effects of all the travel. "I'm too tired to think, maybe I can go to Ji Hoo's. I don't trust going home right now."

"Can I come with you? If I go back to yours I'm afraid I'll get roped into wedding planning."

"Sure." Walking with his hands in his pockets back to the car, the curly haired man stopped short. "Don't tell them. I don't want them to know. If they find out..."

"I was thinking the same thing but what are we going to say?"

"Sheesh, I don't know. I'll think of something.

* * *

There is nothing better after a long trip than being home. Sliding on her pink slippers, Jan Di felt a bit wistful for her simple bedroom above her parents dry cleaning store. Ji Hoo slid a hand across her back as he went past carrying his bag, and the Wonder Girl followed after, pulling her pink suitcase behind her.

Seeing him unpacking, she hesitated. "Um, Ji Hoo-yah?" Should she continue to keep her things in the other room? Not that anything she had took more than one drawer...

The golden boy pointed to a shelf of drawers by the window, and Jan Di recognized them as the ones from the spare room. His thoughtfulness filled her heart, and she stared at him with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"How is it you know what I need before I do?"

Closing the last drawer, Ji Hoo stood and walked towards her. "Do you really need to ask?"

Her heart pounded in her chest as he got closer and closer. Staring up at him wide-eyed, she waited for him to near. "Ji Hoo..." she whispered as he stood before her. The Wonder Girl felt she was falling in love with him all over again.

His hands came up to play with her hair and she shut her eyes, leaning into his touch. "Your hair's getting long my otter." he whispered in a low voice.

"Mmm." she hummed in agreement. The feel of his fingers was heavenly; did he have any idea the spell he could so easily put her under?

"I keep meaning to get it cut," she sighed, "but never seem to find the time."

"I'll do it if you want, but I think long hair suits you."

"You do huh?" she smiled amused. Opening her eyes, she wondered at his serious expression. "I haven't had long hair since I was little kid." she explained.

"That's not true." he mumbled, shaking his head and looking away.

His melancholy tone confused her, "I think I would know." she joked.

With a deep sigh, he moved away and sat at the edge of the bed. Seemingly lost in thought Jan Di followed him; sitting at his side on her knees she reached a tentative hand out to his shoulder.

The golden boy placed a hand on top of her own and cast her a gentle smile. His eyes shined with unshed tears that she couldn't understand. "I seem to recall meeting a beautiful, barefoot woman one day on my way to visit Gu Jun Pyo."

She remembered that day. Having been kidnapped by Jun Pyo and forced to have a make over, she'd stormed out forgetting she was still wearing the expensive heels she'd been forced into. Throwing them back over the fence in a fury she realized, only too late, that she'd forgotten her school shoes. Unsure what to do, she stood there stupidly until she heard the approach of a motorcycle - Ji Hoo's motorcycle.

Still in love with him, she felt mortified by her state but he appeared as calm as ever. She barely knew him, and so hadn't realized how unusual it was for him to even speak to anyone outside of his usual group. Had he loved her even back then?

"I was so embarrassed to run into you like that." she confessed, still blushing a bit at the memory. "I felt a fool."

"The only fool that day was me. I should have told you how beautiful you looked, kissed you senseless and offered you a ride home." When he shut his eyes he could see the moment so clearly in his mind. He'd relived it, and all of his other missed opportunities, over and over again since coming back from Paris.

"I'm sorry I made you wait." he said quietly in a voice that broke Jan Di's heart.

Unable to stop her own tears from falling she launched herself into his chest, finding comfort in his warm embrace. Clinging to each other tightly, Ji Hoo pressed a hard kiss onto her crown. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Jan Di-yah. Please don't cry." he said, kissing her once more.

Wiping away a stray tear, the Wonder Girl sniffed and looked up at him. She tried to smile but just couldn't. "I can't stand to see you sad. When you're sad, I'm sad."

Softly caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, the tawny haired man leaned in close. His eyes hooded and their lips barely an inch apart, he whispered "Then I shall endeavor to always be happy.". Closing the remaining distance, the golden boy kissed her reverently for several long minutes.

He'd arranged for more than just one dresser to be moved while they were away. Taking one hand, he helped her up and brought her out to the living room.

"Can I show you something?"

They stopped in front of the large, cubic bookcase that divided the living room from the kitchen.

"What is it?" she asked in confusion, scanning the familiar items.

"Look closer."

Doing just that she walked up to a random shelf. There, amongst the delicate pieces of china, was the lotus flower Ji Hoo had given her after their date at the museum. Cocking her head, she went to the shelf over. A half smile curled on her lips when she saw a familiar photograph.

"Where did you get this?" she asked curiously, picking it up from the shelf. Blinking away tears she didn't want the golden boy to see, she smiled down at the beaming faces of the two young girls in the photograph. It was from a school field trip Ga Eul and she had taken a decade ago, but where did HE get it from?

"Ga Eul gave me a copy. Little Jan Di is very cute." he said, walking over to put an arm around her waist.

"Cute? My face is half covered in chocolate."

His cheeks grew warm as a few... less than pure thoughts ran through his mind and he imagined other parts of her being covered in chocolate. Taking the picture back and putting it on the shelf, he showed Jan Di over to a few books he thought she might like. The choices were... eclectic. Clearly guided by Ga Eul, Jan Di saw copies of other... more lighthearted childhood favorites.

"I don't want to be cluttering your perfect shelves with silly books like Harry Potter, the Hunger Games, or the Magic Gem. Everything else you have here is so... fancy."

"They may look fancy, but I've barely touched any of them. They belonged to my parents; I kept them... for sentimental reasons, not practical ones."

She knew what he was trying to do, but she felt silly having her things displayed like this. Yet it was obvious how important this was to him, and that made it important to her.

Placing the novels back in order she noticed the other trinket adorned shelves. Displayed was a medal she won from her last national swim meet, before she quit, alongside numerous awards of Ji Hoo's for his violin and piano performances. Framed and sitting alone in the last shelf on the top was a newspaper article from Jan Di's first fateful visit to Shin-Hwa. Below the title, 'Who is the Wonder Girl?', was a photograph of Jan Di struggling to hold onto the jumper.

"Everything changed that day." Jan Di mused.

"For all of us."

"You didn't have to go through so much trouble Ji Hoo-yah, but... thank you."

A knock on the door stirred them from their reflections. Not expecting company, the tawny haired man shrugged his shoulders at Jan Di's unspoken question. Giving his girlfriend a quick kiss, then another less quick one, he went to open the door just as their visitor's hand was raised for another knock.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, eyes shifting between the two of them.

Hearing the worry in his voice, Jan Di followed after and went to his side to see who it was. "Un-Unnie?"

* * *

Woo Bin's impromptu birthday vacation had been an amazing surprise, and those few days away had been wonderful. Ridiculously lavish, it was more than she could have ever dreamt up; which made coming up with something for him that much harder.

Now back in Seoul, anxiety ate away at her. She'd always been confident in her ability and talent; music was something that came naturally to her. Not that it wasn't work. In fact, she'd devoted so much of her time towards practice she was left with little else to show for herself. Or at least she had, in the past.

It was all so different now. With Ryo and her best friends in the same program as her they kept each other on track. Here there were more... distractions. Of course nothing had been the same since Ryo died; she'd changed and music had fallen by the wayside. At first it was just too difficult and then, when she returned to it, it didn't bring her the joy it once had. Part of the reason she'd switched instruments again was to try to recapture some of the joy of discovery, but she'd been lazy and the gayageum was harder than she expected to master.

Still exhausted from their busy holiday, the mischievous duo relaxed in each other's arms. Back at the Song residence they talked about what they would need for their move. Yulina didn't like the idea of moving into another one of his family's properties, but he pointed out the logic in doing so and she agreed to it but just until college was done.

"I don't want to spend my life living off of your father's money. Do you?"

"It won't be like that. I've already started working part-time and, when my course is finished, my father expects me to join him in managing the company."

The Russian girl twirled one long curl around her finger as she thought on this. "The family business... I understand. I just don't like the idea of not contributing and being idle."

"Kukolka, I don't ever see you being idle. You could never be one of those spoiled trophy wives, bored and spending other people's money."

'The exact kind of woman I've always gone for.' his mind offered up, making him blush with guilt.

"What do you see me doing then?"

"Ah." conjuring up various images, he thought carefully about what to say. He saw them making dinner in the kitchen together, dressing up to go out dancing, making love... but those weren't the kind of answers she was looking for.

"I see you working hard at everything you do and being very, very happy." he responded, lowering his voice on the last three words.

Leaning towards her, he gave her a slow but powerful kiss and she responded in kind.

"And would you be the reason I'd be very, very happy?"

"Of course." he quipped.

The Russian girl smirked at his response " **Good**." Letting out a sigh of relief she chuckled lightly to herself, "I was worried you were going to say something about babies."

"Aish, don't joke." Woo Bin cried out dramatically, throwing himself down on the bed. Looking up at the ceiling, he shook his head. 'Babies, hell no.'

"Then we're both agreed. Ugh, I never want kids, the thought of one of those things coming out..."

"Stop with the visuals, I beg you."

Laughing, Yulina crawled over to his side. "I didn't take you as squeamish." she teased, running a finger along his side. The Don Juan yipped, jumping when the Russian doll touched a ticklish spot. Dodging a few more attempts, he grabbed her wrists and lifted them above her head.

Atop her, he stared down into her eyes. Lust filled they'd become a stormy blue, that held him transfixed as they both panted from their brief exertion.

"Do you yield?" he whispered.

A mischievous smile grew on the lithe girl's lips. "Make me." she said almost soundlessly and she leaned up, pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

* * *

The intensity of their love making used up the last reserves of their energy and, spent, they fell quickly asleep. Each riddled by their own anxieties, if you could have looked into their minds you would have found them having less than pleasant dreams.

Resting her head on his strong chest, her hair fanned out behind her, Yulina dreamt of her dreaded recital. On stage she stood in front of a crowded theater ready to perform but, when she tried to begin, her left hand began to tremble. Unable to control her fingers, the notes came out all wrong. The melody disjointed, she was escorted off stage in shame. Tears trickled down her cheeks, wetting the auburn haired man's chest, but he too was caught up in his own worries.

Back in New York, Woo Bin was reliving the moment the random blonde girl had followed him outside. Only, instead of Yulina and their friends there with him, he was alone. Empty inside, he felt the bite of the wind, as the American girl flirtatiously approached him. Her lewd comments infuriated him, and he tried to leave when he spotted someone in the distance. Someone he felt the desperate need to catch up to.

Weaving through crowded streets, and crossing through back alleys, he saw her enter a nearby restaurant. Quickly following her he called out for Yulina; only when she turned around it wasn't her, but the red headed stewardess he'd cheated on her with. The stewardess began undressing before him and he backed off to leave, only he couldn't find his way out.

He spun around to face the woman, but she was gone and he was in the F4 lounge. The others were there but they didn't seem to take any notice of him. Why was he here, he was sure there was something he was forgetting to do.

"Woo Bin, aren't you late?" Ji Hoo asked him.

"Late?"

"Did you forget?"

A baby's shrill cry broke the peace of the moment, and a nurse in scrubs came over carrying a newborn.

" **Congratulations, it's a girl**." She said before handing him the child.

"What?! There's been a mistake..." He went after the nurse, but she was gone and he was left holding the infant.

"Yuli, what do I do?" His voice laden with panic, he looked around for the Russian girl.

Coming over with the F3 and Jan Di to look at the baby, Yulina cooed at the infant before turning her attentions back to him.

"Yuli, help me." he begged.

"What do you mean? It's not mine," she replied walking away from him.

A vaguely familiar woman stood off to the side watching him darkly. Something about her frightened him and he had to get away.

"It's okay; you go I'll take her." Jan Di said, seeing his distress. Scooping the infant out of his arms, the laundry girl carried the child to the nearest trash bin and threw her in.

Horrified he ran over to rescue her but the bin was empty.

"What did you do?" he shouted, but he was again alone.

* * *

The two girls, who were complete opposites yet fast friends, stood in the kitchen together preparing breakfast. Well, Jan Di was preparing breakfast; Jae-Kyung was trying to follow her directions with limited success. Their first batch of porridge had burnt, filling the kitchen with an unpleasant odor. Putting the pot aside to attempt to salvage later, Jan Di started from the beginning.

"Unnie, can I ask... why did you change your mind?"

"About the engagement." the heiress said, remembering the story they'd come up with last night. They'd lied, saying they'd agreed to it after deciding that they could both do worse. Actually, Jun Pyo had lied, she'd just been forced to go along with it... even if it was rather insulting.

"He's not all bad you know. I can do worse." Jae-Kyung replied, keeping her responses simple so she wouldn't be caught out in a lie. "Don't look so sad. It was only a matter of time before my parents forced me down the aisle. At least I've had the chance to get to know Jun; my mother only knew my father for a week before their wedding."

"A week, wow." Jan Di was starting to see where her friend was coming from. Still it made her sad, surely this isn't what she really wanted. Just a few days ago she talked so happily about breaking the engagement and moving on. What had happened?

"I'm happy, I promise. Is it ready, can we eat now?"

Carrying the food in, Ji Hoo leapt up to help. His best friend furrowed his brows at the golden boys show of gallantry, but it was really more to do with Guem Jan Di and her lack of balance.

"A little help Jun?" his fiance called out.

His natural instinct was to complain and refuse, particularly after the little show he'd just been witness to which put him in a bad mood, but seeing the awkward expression on the Chinese girl's face at his lack of response he got up to help.

Still he couldn't not grumble, "Took long enough."

"Don't worry, I'm sure once we're married you'll make breakfast much quicker." she said straight faced as she took her seat.

Begrudgingly amused, he tried not to smile back. "Well I certainly couldn't make it slower."

On the other side of the table Jan Di and Ji Hoo shared a confused glance. Wordlessly communicating, they agreed that something very odd was going on with their friends.

* * *

TRIGGER WARNING

* * *

With a violent jerk the auburn haired man woke up. It took a moment to orient himself, he'd been upset about something. He was at school and something bad happened... letting the dream fade away he ran a hand through his hair.

The woman to the left of him was making peculiar sounds and he rolled Yulina over a little to see if she was alright. She was crying in her sleep again. The Don Juan supposed it was bound to happen from time to time, but still, he'd hoped she was past it.

"Yuli, Yuli wake up." he whispered gently.

"AH!" She shouted in alarm. "Oh, Woo Bin-ah I had the worst dream about the recital. I need to practice more." Leaping out of bed the Russian girl checked the time. At 4 in the morning the rest of the house was still sleeping.

"You can't practice now, come back to bed." he called to her.

"I can't sleep. I'm going to get a drink, do you want?"

Shaking his head no, he got up as well and threw clean pajamas on. By the time he got downstairs he found his girlfriend had made him a cup of coffee anyway and was headed to the family room at the back of the house. The sunken steps had a bad habit of tripping her, so she took extra care at this early hour. Flicking through one hundred channels of nonsense, Yulina threw on BBC1 and called it good. Nine hours behind them, they were still in yesterday and she halfheartedly watched a dreadful program about halfwit celebrities.

Glad to have company, she shifted over on the couch when Woo Bin came in to join her.

"I think I'm still in yesterday." she mumbled "I get the worst jet lag."

"Mmm" he responded back, not really listening.

"Something on your mind **babe**?"

He'd been having hazy recollections of the dream, but mostly it left him with the sense of being friendless and alone.

"Yeah it's nothing... I just keep feeling like I'm forgetting something..."

The Russian girl nodded in understanding, "I get that all the time."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder he gave her a little kiss. "Yeah? What do you do to remember?"

"Distract myself from thinking about it and then 'poof' I remember."

The Don Juan pursed his lips as he cast his eyes around the room. "A distraction huh? Any ideas?"

"You know there are a few new things I've thought of that I'd like to try."

"Right now?" he purred. Leaning over he flicked his tongue and began to suck on his girlfriend's earlobe.

She moaned softly at the feeling and gently shook her head no, "unfortunately, I'll have to wait. The toys I want are at home."

Having gotten his full attention she slid off her thin, black chemise and climbed into his lap. One benefit to being at the Song residence was the size of the place, they'd never been walked in on or intruded upon. Yulina was less bold at the penthouse, although plenty adventuresome in the bedroom.

"When we get our own place..." Woo Bin began tracing his hands up the curves of her body, "...we're going to make love in every room...". Kissing up her neck he slid his hands down her back and cupped her ass. "I'm going to make you breakfast in bed every morning..." he went on, sliding his fingers into her panties. Watching with eager eyes as she moaned against him, he pulled away the wet silky fabric. "...and I'm going to eat you out every night..."

Naked on the couch, the curly haired girl thrust her hips forward as he flicked her clit. As always the things he did were amazing, and she shook as she came into his mouth. Reaching down to clutch at his hair in her throws of ecstasy, she tugged sharply. Although it hurt he didn't fight it and, when her spasms died down, he slowly got her to release him. In that small moment she pulled him towards her and kissing the auburn haired man violently, the lithe girl wrapped a leg around his hip.

"Tell me more about your plans Woo Bin-ah..." she asked while grinding against his hips.

Growling, he rolled on top and began massaging her breasts. "I'm going to have you every which way you can imagine." he said seductively, "and when we're through, we'll start all over again... Mmm Yuli..."

Tired of waiting, Yulina had slid her hand down into his boxers. He was hard, but she'd felt him harder, and she swirled her thumb around his tip while stroking him to help him along. Her touches made him moan and within no time he was ready.

Licking his lips, he slid his cock out and sat back on his heels as he gently stroked himself. The Russian girl's mind reeled with the multitude of things she wanted to do to him. First and foremost, she wanted to make him cum hard.

Approaching him, she flicked her tongue around the tip of his cock and licked up the first beads of cum. Then, reaching deeper into his pajama pants, she cradled his balls in her hand. As much as she enjoyed watching him touch himself, it was her turn.

The rhythm of her stroking was slow and taking him deep into her mouth, just the way he liked it, his mind went blank allowing him to just feel. Blowjobs were one of his all time favorite things, ever since his first one, and he found them more intimate than many of his relationships.

A face flickered into his mind, and he wasn't sure if it was someone he knew or if it was from his dream. There was something sinister in her look though, and he tried to get the image out of his mind as his body sped up the pace. Thrusting with a passion, he ran one hand through his girlfriend's hair and reached down to squeeze her breast with his other. Just as he was forgetting, the face popped back up again. She was a thin woman, her hair pinned up, she wore a low cut top and short skirt.

Yuli's movements were bringing him so close, he moaned with every stroke, but he couldn't shake the image of the woman out of his mind. His eyes shot open as he remembered who she was. How could he have forgotten?

The Russian girl's tongue flicked his tip back and forth and he gave a short shout. Cumming uncontrollably as Yulina pumped him dry he thrust back and forth, but he wasn't there in the moment.

In his mind he was reliving his first sexual experience - 13 years old and studying with his mathematics tutor, a woman old enough to be his mother, who let him touch her breasts in return for allowing her to touch him. She eventually stripped naked for him that first night and told him to touch her. Guiding him in how to please her, she paid him back in kind.

As he trembled against the kitchen counter, she sucked him off for the first time. Over and over again they met and each time she would make him cum; it got to the point where the moment she turned up he got a hard on. It went on like that for nearly a year, but when he went through a sudden growth spurt she lost all interest in him. Furious with her, he didn't understand why she didn't want him, and shortly after she resigned.

Pulling away from Yulina, he felt terrible for allowing his thoughts to drift. Especially to that awful woman, who disappeared after another family brought charges against her. Even though he never told Yuli the exact specifics of what happened, somehow she just knew. It seemed she could read his mind at one point, and he'd teased her calling her a witch.

Then, just before their trip to Macau, he confessed and told her about the abuse; it was liberating to tell someone after so many years of pretending not to care. She didn't say anything, she just let him talk and the experience brought them closer. Yulina accepted him. She always had, she didn't try to change him or get angry about his past affairs. All she said was that 'the past makes us who we are today, good or bad'. Maybe he fell in love with her right then, at any rate they'd been through a lot together.

Helping the Russian doll redress, he laid out next to her on the couch holding her close.

"What is it drakonchik?" he was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Mmm.." Woo Bin replied, burying his face into her hair. "I just remembered a piece from my dream."

"...and it wasn't a good piece..."

"... **no** it wasn't."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here then." the curly haired girl said lightheartedly, turning around to face him.

The Don Juan looked down into her gorgeous clear blue eyes, that somehow always saw right through him.

"Yes it is...", kissing her sweetly several times he whispered, "more than you can possibly know."

Wrapped tight in each other's arms, he willed all his bad thoughts away until all that was left was the overwhelming sense of love he felt for her.

* * *

END TRIGGER WARNING

* * *

He hated the sterile room and bland music. Waiting to be taken in to surgery, an overly chatty anesthesiologist droned on about his upcoming wedding. The So heir wondered at the irony of having such a dull person responsible for putting him under.

Ga Eul had texted him obscenely early to wish him luck. He'd of been annoyed if it was anyone else, but he knew how worried she was. It was strange to have someone so concerned for his well-being they made themselves anxious; his mother didn't even speak to him when he came home last night and he had no idea where his father slept. Texting back and forth all morning, it was easy to tell her not to worry, it was another thing entirely to get Chu Ga Eul to listen.

"Have they given you any idea how long they expect it to take?"

"Around two hours give or take."

"Alright how about I bring lunch then..."

A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Will it make you feel better if I say yes?"

"Sunbae..."

He could practically hear her blushing. "I'll see you around noon then. Don't be late."

"I promise."

Now, as the doctors came in to talk to him and discuss the procedure, he almost longed for the anesthesiologist to come back. "Doctors, I trust that you are more than qualified for this or you would not be here. If it's all the same to you I have a lunch date. Shall we get started?"

* * *

At school the F4 was short one member. It went around the school that So Yi Jeong was in surgery that morning and dozens of groups of girls huddled together alternatively praying for his recovery, or weeping in worry. A few of the more adventurous ones who'd trekked out to the hospital came back with reports that they'd been turned away, and the F4 lounge became crowded with the piles of flowers and gifts the hospital refused to accept.

Around lunchtime Jan Di suggested visiting him, but Woo Bin was quick to shoot that idea down.

"Don't worry about Yi Jeong, he wouldn't want us there anyway." The Don Juan had received a message from his friend, specifically asking him to make sure he wasn't bothered. He had a fair suspicion why, but knew better than to ask. He'd tell him when he was ready.

"Woo Bin-Sunbae, where's Yuli-ssi?"

"Almost certainly practicing for the recital." The auburn haired man pocketed the 8 ball and walked past a scowling Jun Pyo. Putting the stick back he went to sit with his friends. "She's really nervous. She even had a nightmare about it last night."

"Maybe I should talk to her." Ji Hoo pat the Wonder Girl on the hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I've done recital for the last two years, it's not as scary as it sounds."

Trying and failing to squash the urge to be nosy, Woo Bin decided to go too. Not to be left out, the others all came along as well. The Don Juan was pretty sure Yulina was going to be furious with him for interrupting, but worst case scenario he could always hide behind Guem Jan Di.

* * *

Awakening with his hand raised in a sling Yi Jeong met with the surgeons. There were pages of post operative instructions to follow and physical therapy appointments to make. He tried to listen to the instructions, but it was all too much to take in.

"I will set up your first follow up appointment for next week. If you follow the recommendations we've outlined, it is probable you will see full recovery within six months."

"Six months... I understand." The So heir's arm was still numb from the local he was given, and he could see the ugly looking marks from the surgery. Accepting that recovery wasn't going to be as quick a process as he hoped for, he let the realty of the situation set in.

The paperwork outlined what he could expect within the next week, but the litany of instructions was too much for him to deal with right now. The hospital planned to keep him in for the full 12 hours to make sure the swelling went down, but he would be released this evening. Pondering his lot in life that had led him to this moment, the famed potter was torn between feeling sorry for himself and being almost appreciative.

If that man hadn't stomped on his hand, if he'd never been injured, would he have continued on in much the same way he always had? In the last several months it felt like the world was trying to give him a wake up call, more than one actually, but he'd ignored them all. First there was Macau. Next there was finding Eun Jae again, only to learn she was engaged to his brother and he'd long since missed his chance with her. Then there was his hand being smashed, and finally being arrested. Was he such an idiot he needed more to tell him to sort his life out?

So Yi Jeong was cynical by nature. He didn't believe in all the mumbo jumbo Ga Eul spoke of about soul mates or the universe. Life just didn't work that way. If you want something you can't wait for life to throw it in your path, and you can't run away and expect another opportunity to present itself.

Of all the F4, he would be the last one you'd expect to be shy or passive. He hid himself so well even he was fooled. It hurt, physically hurt, to confront that fact that most of his personality was a falsehood. Being afraid and protecting himself was such an ingrained part of his psyche it was almost torture to drop the walls surrounding him... terrifying, terrifying torture.

Brooding once again, he felt an indescribable lightness when Chu Ga Eul knocked on his door. He tried to keep himself together and answer her questions, but he just wanted to hold her.

"I'm afraid my mobility is limited for the moment Ga Eul-yang."

The lunchbox she'd prepared at his side, he thanked her for her effort and asked her to sit beside him. Seeing she was hesitant at first, he moved over to give her room.

"This is a bit embarrassing, but maybe you could give me a hand?" he half-joked, moving the fingers he was able to in the sling.

In a flurry of movement, the porridge shop girl apologized for her thoughtlessness. Upset with herself, she kept apologizing for making him worry. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her to his chest and held her in a one armed hug. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, and squeezed his eyes tightly shut; he wanted nothing more than to stay safe in her embrace.

"Ga Eul-ah" he whispered, keeping her close "I'm glad you're here."

His confession eased the worry in her mind, and hugging him back she released a shaky sigh. "I'm glad I'm here too."

* * *

As expected, the Russian girl was not amused by the interruption, but the group used it as the perfect excuse to drag her out to lunch.

"Have you seen the paper this morning?" Jae-Kyung asked, pulling out a copy from her bag.

"Aish, that's a rag not a paper." the Shin-Hwa heir grumbled, tossing the offending pages aside.

Yulina snatched it up to find a write-up on the upcoming wedding of Ha Jae-Kyung and Gu Jun Pyo. Passing the paper to the Don Juan, they exchanged a curious look.

"So, did you change your mind or is this that crone's doing?"

Sharing a gigantic portion of Chicken Pad Thai, the heiress' comfort food of choice with the Russian girl, she tried to brush off the question.

"It was a mutual decision."

"...everyone who believes that stand on your head."

"Say what you want, she answered your question. Just drop it."

All through the meal Ha Jae-Kyung was unable to forget what she'd read in Woo Bin's file. Without question she would never reveal the truth to him, but it made it hard to sit there nonchalant beside Yulina.

'Did Yuli know?' She couldn't help but ask herself over and over. It took everything in her not to drop hints; how would she even explain herself? She needed something to get her mind off of it.

"Yuli-ssi, how come you've gone back to the 12 string?" Yoon Ji Hoo asked, tempering his tone so she wouldn't think he was being judgemental.

With a groan, the Russian girl explained her talk with her advisor. If she were to switch back to the smaller instrument she could perform with several of her colleagues, including faculty, for the segment on Sanjo music.

"It's a career move. Professor Yoo invited me to work with her group, I'd be an idiot to say no."

Seeing the looks she was getting around the table, she waved her hands dismissively, "It's fine, it's better this way. If I do well, with the professors' recommendation, it will be much easier to find a mentor. I'm told Professor Clark is coming, so with any luck!"

The Russian girl knew her friend's were concerned she was giving up, but Yoo Ha-Jae had made a strong argument why she should reconsider her choice and that combined with her own doubts about her abilities, led her to agree. It was a risk, but then so was anything.

Although Ji Hoo wasn't entirely convinced, he didn't want to make trouble for the Russian girl and now wasn't the right time or place for a discussion that could quickly turn into an argument. Instead he went ahead with Jan Di, and the two of them took a few minutes to relax together on their bench before she had to head back to class.

On their way back to campus Yulina pulled the Don Juan aside for a more serious talk and waved the two heirs on ahead of them.

" **Babe** , I'm not going to be around much for the next several weeks... I've got a solo and a two group pieces to learn."

Nodding in understanding he joked, "That's okay, I know where to find you."

"Are you sure?" she asked rubbing his arm up and down tenderly.

"I'm sure I can find something to occupy my time." He said with a wink, making her roll her eyes.

She wasn't sure if it was coming from him or her, but somehow the thought of so much time apart made her feel anxious. "I'll text you tonight, maybe we can meet later okay?"

"If that's what you want I'm sure we can MEET..."

"You're double-ententes need some work **babe**."

* * *

Overall Jan Di would say she was having a great day. She had a wonderful, romantic night with Ji Hoo, aced her math test, avoided the terrible trio all day and got to work in the clinic after school. She was eager to go back and see Grandad Yoon, she had so much to share with him.

"Doctor, it's good to see you. How have you been? Have you been taking care of yourself?"

"All this fussing, I'm not one of the patients... send the next one in."

"Yes doctor." Jan Di was all to happy to return to the patients who greeted her warmly and asked where she'd been. It felt truly wonderful to be back doing what she loved.

The office was, as expected, in dire need of organizing and the Wonder Girl stayed late to get it sorted properly. She was about to go when she heard a crash from across the office. Racing to the back, she threw open the door to find Doctor Yoon hunched over in pain. Tablets were strewn across his desk, and the bottle had fallen to the floor. Clutching his chest, his face pale, Jan Di took his arm and helped him sit.

"Grandpa, grandpa are you okay?!

"Ah, I'm alright. I know what's wrong with me. There's nothing to be worried about."

He grabbed two tablets and took an sip of water, choking a bit as he did.

"You're not okay. What would have happened if I hadn't been here? This happened last time too."

"Yeah...I'm fine, I'm fine, go home." he pushed her away towards the door.

"Doctor you're not fine, you can't live on your own like this anymore." she replied, dodging away from him.

"Which one of us went to medical school?"

"I'm starting to wonder."

"So what is your plan. Do you plan on putting me in a retirement home?"

"Yes."

"Why you!" he said astounded, clutching his chest again.

Worried beyond measure, Jan Di realized what she had to do.

* * *

"I'm home." Jan Di called out, pulling a suitcase behind her.

Walking around the corner, hands in his pockets, Ji Hoo went to greet her. Surprised she had two cases with her, he asked her what was going on.

"It's for moving in, I'll just bring these to the spare room."

A confused expression on his face, he asked her again what was going on. "Jan Di-yah what are you up to?"

"Come on in." the Wonder Girl called out behind her, pausing a moment for effect. Turning to find no one behind her she chuckled, a bit embarrassed. "Hold on a moment." she rushed back out the door, waving her hand frantically "Come on in."

"I don't know what you're trying to do here." a gravelly voice called out.

There on Jan Di's arm was the last person on earth he ever wanted to see, the only living relative he still had, his grandfather.

Seeing the fear evident on his face, Jan Di steeled herself to be brave for both of them. Smiling to stop herself from tearing up, Jan Di patted grandfather Yoon on the hand. It hurt to see the look on the golden boy's face, and watching him walk away from them nearly broke her heart. She knew she was doing the right thing, but that didn't make it any easier.

* * *

"This is your home now." Jan Di said helping grandfather sit down.

"You, who does something like this? He and I need time to mentally prepare for this."

"How much time does that take? You've had 15 years." she said cheekily.

He grouched a bit at her response, but she wasn't done.

"How much longer do you need? Also if you don't listen to me I might tell him all about it."

"About what..."

Giving him a sharp look she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "That you're sick... hmm should I do that?" She pretended to be considering what to do, making the doctor shake his head at her pantomime.

"Who taught you how to act like this?" he chuckled, lightening the mood.

"I've been told that I'm a good negotiator." she laughed back. "Goodnight grandfather."

As she was about to leave the older man called out to her, "Jan Di, do you think he will forgive me?"

"What are you so scared of? You're his grandfather. If he doesn't listen just give him a smack. Good night."

* * *

Not sure what to expect, Jan Di walked slowly out to the garden. She could see Ji Hoo standing there, arms crossed and brow furrowed. She knew this conversation wasn't going to be easy.

No sooner had she come over to his side when he snapped at her, "What do you think you're doing?"

"You and your grandfather both need family; all I did was help." she began, hoping to ease into it.

He wasn't having any of it though. "Guem Jan Di I'm not..."

"Ready for it? He said the same thing." she chuckled a bit at their similarity.

Turning away from her, he was too cross to say anything.

"For something like this, how much time do you need? Isn't waiting forever pointless? You told me before it's impossible to know someone completely, but you can at least know what kind of person they are. The Yoon Ji Hoo I know still loves and missed his grandfather, so he's capable of forgiving him."

This was too much, she'd gone too far. He knew she was trying to positive, but did she have any idea what having him here would mean? Rolling his eyes he sighed and went to her side.

Her smiles so often gave him strength. If she thought he could do this maybe he could. Without words she knew what he needed, and taking his hands in hers, she stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

* * *

Laying in bed that night, Jan Di curled up against his back draping an arm around his waist. Her fingers threaded through his and in hushed voices they talked about grandpa. Ji Hoo told her about the videos his grandfather sent him and she smiled at the thought of a little Ji Hoo riding on Doctor Yoon's back.

"I don't know if I can do this." he whispered.

She squeezed him tighter to her, knowing what a tremendous risk this was. The golden boy wasn't particularly good at adapting to change, and his own biggest critic, he doubted himself. Pressing a kiss against his bare back, she reminded him he was no longer alone.

"I'm here, lean on me when you need to. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise me."

"I promise, you're stronger than you know Ji Hoo-yah."

* * *

Up first, Yoon Ji Hoo took a moment to look down at the sleeping woman to his side. Her hair had fallen in her face and he carefully brushed it back, taking care not to wake her.

An appetizing aroma drifted in and curious, he threw on a shirt to go have a look. There, plodding around the dining room table, was his grandfather. Ji Hoo watched as he fussed over a plate, and walking closer he saw the older man had prepared numerous dishes for the both of them.

"I remember you liked this as a child." Grandfather Yoon said with a smile.

"I'm.. I'm not hungry." he lied, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Wait, then at least take this." the older man said, drawing the tawny haired man's attention back to him.

Not sure what to do, Ji Hoo panicked and left. Going to his room, he climbed back into bed next to Jan Di and held her tight. He knew he'd handled that all wrong, but he'd completely blanked and had to run away.

"Jan Di-yah, I need you." he said, crumpling up into himself. "It's too hard."

* * *

AN:

So what did you think?

Yikes right? I was a little worried the WB scene might be too much, so I gave the trigger warning to be safe.

I really enjoyed bringing Petr back just to annoy YJ. Let's see I did the best I could with Russian birthday traditions, pies seem to the thing and instead of the 'bumps' they pull on your ear. Or at least so the internet tells me so it must be right! LOL Again places in NYC are real

Hope no one is too OOC, I'm trying very hard to not go too far down that road, but as the characters develop personality changes are bound to happen. It would be very dull if they didn't.

I know I said 25 chapters but damn... what can I do? How long does something have to be before it becomes an epic? LOL

In our next chapter

Grandfather Yoon lives with JanHoo, what does he think about their relationship?

Reconciliation

Lemons

Shopping with JK

* * *

As always I am a TERRIBLE proofreader, although this time I've had help - woop woop - , still, if you find an error just let me know!

 **Also as always I LOVE reviews.** I live for them, I know it's pathetic so take mercy on me and write me one.

PS: Guest review re: NYC/JH - I figure JH could have traveled for his music studies, performances or as a representative of his family's cultural center. Or even Seo Hyun could have taken him with her on a holiday or for work. Maybe he went to see a specialist there as a child, who knows, be creative I'm sure you can think of reasons why he'd been there before too!

XOXO - until next time _mes amies_


	26. Chapter 26

HI HI HI HI HI

Hope you weren't waiting too long.

Welcome to Ch. 26 in Seoul's Dawning, the sequel to Macau at Night.

Another long chapter, think they're all gonna be this way at this point, and lots going on.

We are picking this chapter up from the group lunch date for Pad Thai (yum so hungry), flip back one if you are unsure what I mean.

Teeny tiny smidgen of **English** , but rest Korean.

Ready?

3

2

1

Let's go to Seoul!

* * *

The Don Juan had been feeling a little strange all day. His mind distracted by old memories, he needed some time on his own to sort it all out.

His first sexual experience had always been such an erotic memory, something he was almost proud of; but looking back on it from an adult's perspective he realized the truth and it made him angry. He'd thought himself lucky, bragging about it to the F3. He was too horny and naive at 13 to understand what was going on.

Once sexually awakened the auburn haired man never stopped; taking every opportunity presented to him, he quickly found his niche. The older women were easily persuaded, experienced and more willing to experiment. It didn't take long for him to develop a reputation and soon the women started coming to him. Each one unique, he took the time to flatter and romance them before pretending to cave to their advances.

...and there were no shortage of lonely, bored trophy wives to choose from.

Only twice did it ever cause problems... The first time happened when a newly married woman found out her husband was sterile and wanted to use him as a substitute; rumors abounded him for nearly a full year after that.

The second, when a friend of his mother's was visiting and came into his room one night. He never did see 'Aunt' Sun-young again.

What had happened to her, or his tutor for that matter... They'd both just disappeared. If it wasn't for his family's connections he wouldn't think anything of it... but as it was he wondered, had they met an untimely end? Maybe he could make a few discrete inquiries.

Picking up his cell he started to search; it'd been years though and his initial inquiries all came back negative. No one knew either women, no one by that name was to be found.

This could take a while...

* * *

With the Don Juan needing some solitude, it was for the best Yulina was busy with the upcoming recital. A perfectionist by nature, it didn't matter to her that some of the other students, and faculty, had decades of experience.

The Russian girl was used to being the best in her school at any instrument she saw fit to learn. Now she was clearly not so, and it made her want to invent a time machine just so she could go back to the beginning of the school year and slap herself.

The amount of preparation required for the upcoming exhibition made the Tatiana Ball look easy by comparison. Working to learn three pieces simultaneously meant the curly haired girl was at school from morning to night.

Her solo would open the folk music segment and there was no room for error. She had to prove herself to an elite group of people, some of whom thought she had no business being there. The Russian girl wasn't the first foreigner to take a professional interest in the gayageum, but their numbers were few.

Then came the group pieces, both of which required a high level of precision. The overall melody was created by the harmony between the instruments, and what Professor Yoo referred to as 'the space inbetween notes', one little mistake could ruin the entire thing for all of them.

So when the F3, Jae Kyung and Jan Di turned up to drag her out for lunch, after only a few hours of work, the lithe girl was more than a bit annoyed. Once again she felt like she didn't fit in; didn't any of them understand how little time she had for idle gossip. Maybe it was easy for a group of kids from prominent families to breeze through such things, but she thought Jan Di was more down to earth.

Yulina was growing bored with the constant drama surrounding Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung. First she chased him obsessively, then she hated him and wanted to break the engagement, now she seemed disinterested but was marrying him anyway. She didn't know what was going to happen in the end with them and was indifferent at this point as to whether or not they stayed together.

In some ways they seemed right for each other, and if somehow the Chinese woman was willing to put up with the ball of boundless ego that was Gu Jun Pyo more power to her. The lithe girl felt sorry for anyone who had to marry that ingrate.

Lunch was brief, delicious and full of unanswered questions. After a quick inquisition from the group, and some suspicious looks she tried to ignore from Ji Hoo, she asked Woo Bin to walk her back to school.

" **Babe** , I'm not going to be around much for the next several weeks... I've got a solo and two group pieces to learn." She felt bad about it, but she needed him to understand a diversion like today couldn't happen again for a while.

"That's okay, I know where to find you." he joked, but his smile was clearly fake.

He'd been too quiet all day, 'Is something troubling him?'

"Are you sure?" she asked, idly rubbing his arm for comfort.

"I'm sure I can find something to occupy my time." The Don Juan said with a wink, making her roll her eyes.

Maybe she could ask Ji Hoo to keep an eye on him for her. Woo Bin had called her a witch more than once in jest when she seemed to read his mind. It was nothing so fantastical though, he had a lot of 'tells' and she was good at filling in the blanks.

Right now his 'tells' were making her worry. She wasn't sure if he was just feeding off of her own anxiety, or it was something more, but she didn't like the vibe he was giving off. It was almost as if he were a tightly wound spring, waiting for something to set him off, and she knew he was hiding something.

"I'll text you tonight, maybe we can meet later okay?"

"If that's what you want I'm sure we can MEET..."

"You're double-ententes need some work **babe**."

His responding kiss goodbye was overzealous, even for him, and only made her worry more.

'Dammit, what's going on with him?'

* * *

Unable to drive himself for a few days, the famed potter arranged for a car to pick up Chu Ga Eul after school. Just released from the hospital, he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. In a few days his usual hectic schedule would return; for now he would take every minute he could get.

When the porridge shop girl saw the extravagant vehicle parked outside the gates she knew it had to be him. Everyone was whispering around her and, from the few words she caught, she knew her classmates were conjecturing about her and So Yi Jeong.

A few friends from class came over to ask her about it, casting dirty looks at the waiting SUV.

"Do you want me to get rid of him?" an older classmate asked, crossing her arms and standing protectively at Ga Eul's side.

"You're deserve better." grumbled a tomboyish looking girl.

Another girl from the year below was more succinct in her dislike of the famed Casanova. "If he tries anything let me know, my brother just got back from his two year service."

The long haired girl thanked each of them for their concern and chuckled a bit at the idea of Yi Jeong being chased off by her friends. "He's not like they say, I do have some sense you know."

Backpedaling, they apologized saying they were just worried about her.

Unsure what was going on, So Yi Jeong stepped out of the SUV. Raising his good hand in a wave, Ga Eul smiled back warmly. Eyes locked together, she couldn't help the lovesick sigh that escaped her lips.

The ebony haired man across the road was making subtle gestures asking her to join him and, a thought occurring to her, she whipped out her phone to text him.

"Sorry guys, just a moment..." the porridge shop girl's fingers flew across the keys and, hitting send, she waited for his response.

Rolling his eyes at her message Yi Jeong turned back and shrugged, getting back in the car to wait.

"Who wants a ride home?" Ga Eul offered, linking arm with the girl next to her. "Come on, please? If you meet him you'll see you don't have to worry one iota."

Three doubtful girls took her up on the offer. Determined not to like the man, they barraged him with questions the entire ride.

"You are aware Chu Ga Eul is far too good for you..." they began.

Taking the girl in question's hand he nodded solemnly. "Yes. I am very fortunate."

"What are your intentions?"

Cracking a smile at the cliched line, he answered in an equally cliched one "To love her."

"... and what about the other women?"

"There are no other women."

"Why Ga Eul-ah?"

"If you gave me an hour it still wouldn't be enough time to explain."

"Why don't you try?" the youngest in the group, a girl who idolized Chu Ga Eul, asked. Crossing her arms she listened as he waxed poetically about her beauty, kindness and spirit. She watched in irritation as the Casanova's smooth words won over the other two girls. Well, she wasn't about to fall for his tricks so easily.

"I don't trust you." she spat, interrupting him.

"You are a good friend to my Ga Eul-yang then. Thank you."

His response left her confused, "What are you talking about?"

Tapping the long haired girl's hand to signify he was fine, the Casanova clarified.

"You shouldn't trust me, I have given you no reason to. I barely trust myself. All I can say is that I would never intentionally hurt Ga Eul, and if I ever do I will hate myself much more than you ever possibly could."

By the time they reached the porridge shop So Yi Jeong had gained three new fans, and Ga Eul was happy her friends had taken the time to get to know the real him.

"Ga Eul-yang, before you go..." he took her hand in his and held her back as the others left the Escalade.

"Go ahead" she called out to the others, "I'll be a minute."

Yi Jeong pulled the door shut to grant them some privacy. "Did I do well?" he asked with a smile.

"I think you know you did."

Cupping her cheek in his palm, he traced his thumb lightly over her lips. "I wasn't talking about with them."

She blushed at his words, "Yes and thank you, it means a lot to me."

Her school uniform was very basic but, having grown a bit small, it accentuated her figure in a way Yi Jeong found very appealing. She was so very close now and he could feel the blood rushing down, making him grow hard. Uncomfortable he shifted his position several times prompting Ga Eul to ask what the matter was.

"You are simply too desirable, I'm all tied up in knots." he sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat.

Ga Eul traced the furrow of his brow, and leaned in close to kiss him. Gradually allowing him to deepen the kiss she felt her heart would burst. Pulling her closer he dug one hand deep into her silky hair while resting the other on her hip.

Their bodies pressed nearly flush, Yi Jeong broke the kiss. "I don't want to push you into anything Ga Eul-yang."

With a curt nod Chu Ga Eul leaned back and looked into his eyes.

"Five more minutes then." she said in a serious tone and, leaning towards him, pressed a forceful kiss to his lips.

* * *

The morning gossip pages were the first thing to alert him that something was wrong. A celebrity magazine headlined their cover 'Casanova's Secret Revealed', and included a two page spread all about Yi Jeong's love affairs. In the corner of the second page there was a picture of Ga Eul and him, but it didn't include her name... yet. So far she was the 'mystery woman who tamed the beast'.

He knew it wouldn't take the press long to find out who Ga Eul was, and every detail of her life, but at least she could be spared the barrage of harassing phone calls for a few days.

Deciding it was best to be upfront about the press surrounding them, Yi Jeong turned up at the Chu residence early. Surprised, Ga Eul's mother insisted he come in for something to eat. Around the table the four of them discussed school and Yi Jeong was pleased to learn Ga Eul had won an essay competition.

"Should I take you out to celebrate?"

"It's nothing that special Sunbae."

"That doesn't sound like a 'no' to me."

Once they'd all participated in the obligatory small talk Ga Eul excused herself to finish getting ready. Without realizing he was even doing so, the famed potter started helping his girlfriend's mother clean up after breakfast and once that was done he asked politely if he could speak with Mr. Chu one to one.

Escorting the wealthy man to the back of the house, the two men sat in the extra room that had been turned into a makeshift office/library.

"You're going to see this at some point today." Yi Jeong said, handing the older man the magazine, "I'm showing you this now because I'd rather you hear it from me."

Ga Eul's father scanned the headline and content, flipping through quickly he came upon the photo of his daughter.

"What is this?"

"A series of half-truths and exaggerations that have surrounded me for years. I have not done quite ALL this rag would have you believe but it is also not ALL lies."

Not getting a response Yi Jeong went on, "I have a history that many people would run from, but not Chu Ga Eul. Your daughter is a remarkable woman. I can only hope you will look past my transgressions the way she has. I know she is far too good for someone like me and I tried living without her, but... it was killing me." he whispered his last words. "Please, I can't lose her ...I don't know where I'd be without her, I owe her so much."

"Let me discuss this with my wife, we are not the kind of people to be taken in by idle gossip. I think it's more important to get to know the you NOW, than know of your past. Tomorrow night, 6 PM sharp I expect you to be here for dinner with us. No excuses."

So Yi Jeong was certain when he came in that he was going to be thrown out of the house, but instead he was invited back. What unusual people. He'd never known anyone so accepting, kind, and forgiving before; except of course Ga Eul.

'Is this where she gets it from?'

Waving goodbye to her parents, the two of them climbed into Yi Jeong's car and left for school.

"I think they liked you." Ga Eul said with a laugh as they sped away.

Pleasantly surprised that what had started out as a terrible morning was looking up, Yi Jeong felt a sense of ease and contentment with his life; something that was a first.

'I can't control my parents, or what happens down the road between us, but at least I can get this right.' he thought, and feeling positive about the meeting he replied, "I liked them too."

* * *

The two best friends chatted animatedly while cleaning the tables in between customers. Ga Eul was sharing how the meeting with her parents went that morning when the bell jangled, drawing them quickly to attention.

Automatically bowing, the girls stood in shock as Madam Kang loomed before them.

"Do you treat all customers like this, staring at them? Aren't you supposed to offer me a seat?"

"Yes, yes." they both said simultaneously, directing her towards the most private table at the back.

Frowning, the cruel woman stood defiant. "Do you think I would come here to eat? I have something to say." Within two steps she slapped Jan Di across the cheek and looked harshly at Ga Eul as if daring her to say something.

"You stupid girl, when will you stop meddling? How have you convinced Ha Jae Kyung SHE doesn't want the engagement."

"Me? I, I didn't do anything!"

"Don't try to lie to me. Only a few days ago she was enthusiastic but now she wants to move out and asked to call off the wedding. I know you're behind this you sneaky girl; trying to worm your way back into my sons life just when he got rid of you. I underestimated you and your 'charms'." she viciously spat the last word out.

Disgusted with how low she had to stoop, coming to a place like this, associating with such low stock, she wanted this to be the very LAST time she had to see Guem Jan Di.

"The merger will go through, the wedding will happen, YOU will cease any contact with the bride. She knows her duty to her family; commoners like you could never understand that word, duty."

Her bottom lip trembling, Jan Di couldn't listen to another word. The 'Master' had heard everything from the kitchen and, seeing his opportunity, pushed past Madam Kang and her entourage. Holding the door open he stiffly asked them to leave his establishment.

"If you meddle again I will ensure you regret it. Maybe you don't realize what family you're messing with. I do not let any slight against us go." Turning to the long haired girl President Kang gave her a sharp look. "Any slight." she said darkly.

* * *

Forced to watch his mother insult his ex-girlfriend, Jun Pyo blamed his fiance.

"What were you thinking monkey? We already talked about this. What? What's that witch doing now?"

Both heir's stared out the window, watching as Jan Di's boss opened the door and asked Jun Pyo's mother to leave.

"I didn't think..." she whispered... "why does she think everything is Jan Di-yah's fault?"

"Who knows how her crazy mind works. She hates Jan Di, that's reason enough to blame her."

Panic laced the heiress' voice, "we're really getting married."

"Are you just figuring this out now?" Jun Pyo huffed. Leaning back in the leather seat, he turned away, unable to bear watching anymore.

Looking back when his fiance didn't join him, he saw she was on the verge of tears.

"I don't want this." She sniffed a bit as she tried to calm herself down, "I don't want a loveless marriage... do you? Is that what you want?"

"Of course not." he replied sternly. "Who would want that?"

"Then what can we do?"

Crying out in frustration, the curly haired man leaned forward burying his hands in his thick hair. "This, this, this is all wrong. It shouldn't happen like this, it's too fast."

"Jun?"

His hands balled into fists and he thumped hard on his own leg several times. Concerned, Ha Jae-Kyung grabbed his hand stopping him from harming himself.

"There's only one thing I can do." Pulling Jae-Kyung closer he pressed a kiss to her lips and, when she didn't push him away, he slid one hand into her hair.

Startled, the heiress was overwhelmed. When her brain finally caught up she ended their kiss. "What was that?"

"A kiss. Don't you recognize a kiss when your given one?"

"I, that's not, I know it was a kiss. What I don't know is why."

Jun Pyo rolled his eyes at her words, what was it with her? Why did she always have to be so argumentative? "Can't a man kiss his fiance?"

"That's not what I'm talking about!"

Had he learned nothing since he first asked out Guem Jan Di? Still blushing like a boy, he tried to dodge answering her, but she wasn't letting it go.

"Argh alright, I'm taking you out on a date, are you happy?"

"A... date?"

"We'll go to Everland... tomorrow. I know you'll like it there, it's full of noise you'll fit right in. Are you scared of heights?"

* * *

Caught up in their own drama, neither Jun Pyo or Jae-Kyung noticed the former president enter Jan Di's place of work.

Taken aback by his harsh words to her, Madam Kang was humbled for the first time in years.

"How is it, sir, that you know this girl?" the cruel woman said delicately.

"This girl is my grandson's wife to be. She is the woman I have chosen for him and I would appreciate it if you would treat her with respect."

News to Jan Di, she could only stand there insecure and confused as the two powerful adults stood head to head discussing her.

Once the vile woman left, Jan Di ran up to speak to the doctor but he beat her to it.

"I still expect you to work hard, both in school and at the clinic, and to look after my grandson."

"Yes grandfather."

"Good, now how long do you expect an old man to wait to be seated?

* * *

"It's very good of you to treat us to a home cooked meal." the older man said as he fussed with his chair.

Jan Di often made dinner for Ji Hoo and herself, and she brushed off Grandfather's comment without thinking. "I enjoy it, now hush already. If you keep thanking me you're food will get cold."

The golden boy sat at the head of the table with his grandfather and Jan Di on either side. The tawny haired man hadn't spoken to his grandfather since he ran off this morning. Now, unsure what to say, he wracked his brain for the answer.

The same couldn't be said for Doctor Yoon.

"So Jan Di, how long have you and my grandson been dating?"

"Uh.." Casting her eyes over to her boyfriend - who to anyone else looked the picture of serenity - she saw the way his shoulders tensed and knew the question made him uncomfortable. What she didn't know was why.

"Eight weeks today." Ji Hoo said in a clear voice, looking down at his plate.

"Well, happy anniversary then. Both of you." the doctor said with a small nod towards them. "I hope you aren't just sitting around, having dinner with an old man tonight."

The two of them hadn't had a chance to work out plans and, since there was school tomorrow, it was unlikely they would go out. However, she didn't want Doctor Yoon to think he was some kind of an imposition.

"I'm not JUST doing anything. In fact, I think I'm rather fortunate to get to share a meal with two such handsome men."

Although he'd been rather sullen all evening Jan Di's offhanded comment, and the resulting laughter from his grandfather, managed to make the golden boy smile bashfully.

"There's only one thing better than this..." she continued.

Sharing a look, both men waited for the other to take the bait. Finally, the older man went ahead and asked.

"Two handsome men doing the washing up... in thanks of course."

Ji Hoo marveled at the quick rapport his girlfriend had developed with his grandfather. He wished he knew what her secret was. The talent to make casual conversation in informal settings eluded him. That was Jan Di's area of strength, while his was negotiating the rules in formal settings. In this way they complimented each other very well.

"I will do it all, you two can go relax in the other room." Grandfather Yoon said after dinner, trying to shoo his grandson away.

Refusing to let him do all the work, the quiet man rolled his sleeves up and grabbed a dishcloth. In silence the two Yoon men worked together and although it wasn't much, it was a beginning.

* * *

Jan Di spent the rest of the night playing peacemaker. Inviting, and insisting, that the doctor sit and chat with them before retiring to bed led to a few very awkward situations.

"I hope Ji Hoo is good to you."

'What?' thought Jan Di, before realizing she was being teased.

"Yes, that is... most of the time..." It was hard to keep a straight face as she went on, "He does have an odd tendency to fall asleep at a moments notice, and he's terribly lazy, knows next to nothing about cooking, and drives far too fast on his motorcycle."

"Is that so?" the older man chuckled, looking at the two of them with affection.

The Wonder Girl's efforts to lighten the mood did not go unappreciated by her boyfriend. "Guem Jan Di is perfect of course."

"Aish, what kind of thing is that to say!" she huffed knowing she'd been thoroughly bested by the golden boy, who was looking particularly smug at the moment.

"So long as he is a gentleman." grandfather pressed, and both Ji Hoo and Jan Di knew what he was referring to. Their cheeks, coloring furiously, left the older man in no doubt that they'd been physically involved.

"You don't need to worry grandfather." the athletic girl said after some thought. "Your grandson has always treated me with kindness, from the first moment we met. I couldn't have survived Shin-Hwa without him."

'Quite literally', Jan Di thought. If only Ji Hoo would say something; she wanted to help the two stubborn men to get to know each other, but the golden boy wasn't making it easy.

"Tell me how DID you two meet? At school obviously..."

Refusing to be the one doing all the talking Jan Di motioned for Ji Hoo to explain.

"She interrupted my solitude, twice. She can be rather noisy." he said flatly. Looking at her out of the corner of his eye, he smirked at her indignant reaction.

"A minute ago I was perfect..." she sighed.

"Perfectly noisy."

The tawny haired man rolled his eyes when she playfully shoved him. "So violent."

* * *

Madam Kang hadn't forgotten the impudent child that had the audacity to laugh at her. There were just other more important matters, like ensuring the merger went ahead as planned, that had to come first.

Pulling out a folder she flipped through the meager contents. The girl, Chu Ga Eul, had very little to show for herself. No accomplishments or awards, an average student at an average school there was little she could dig up.

Of course that was before she came back to Korea on the arm of So Yi Jeong. Looking at the photos she'd had taken of the two of them she thought about which to send to which papers. Two from her visit to Yi Jeong when he was in the hospital were sent anonymously to a half-dozen internet gossip sites, while photos of them together in the well known Lotus were sent to friend at SBS who was also an editor for Nine Stars. Between the lot of them Chu Ga Eul would be front page news.

Still flipping through the file the cruel woman came upon something of particular interest. 'Hmm, Chu Ga Eul's father is employed at a subsidiary of Shin-Hwa is he? Well not for long.'

A few well placed phone calls later she ensured Friday would be his last day there. Perhaps it was also time for their bank to readjust the Chu family's mortgage payments.

It really was too easy, and thanks to the reputation of the Casanova of Korea it would be a truly spectacular revenge. The Shin-Hwa president stayed late that night typing up a few bylines of her own.

* * *

"Guem Jan Di, are you still planning on being a doctor?"

"I hope so grandfather, I've been studying for the exams whenever I have time but I think it will take a miracle."

Taking her hand in his the golden boy gave it a squeeze. "I know you'll make it."

"Mmm, yes. Well if you are serious about your studies, and do well of course, perhaps you could take on some more responsibility at the clinic. I could use an assistant, but that wouldn't leave time for your other jobs. Are you still working at that second rate porridge shop?"

Not understanding the joke between them, Ji Hoo gave his grandfather a sharp look of disapproval. His hand still in hers, Jan Di rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand to relax him and tell him it was alright.

"Yes, there and your clinic. I used to do morning deliveries as well, but had to cut back after the accident."

"Oh? What accident was this? I should know if something effects the health of my employee."

"There was a... problem with my apartment and well..." Jan Di didn't know how to explain all that had happened and turned to the golden boy for help.

"Jan Di spent a night in hospital after the ceiling collapsed." Looking straight into the comforting eyes of the woman he loved, Ji Hoo went on to explain how he asked her to move in with him.

The doctor saw how nervous Jan Di looked while the golden boy shared their unusual arrangement with him. Sitting on her hands, she shyly looked down at the floor when he finished.

Grandfather Yoon hardly knew the young man before him, but he felt he knew Jan Di. She was a sensible, kind girl and he'd seen how much she cared for his grandson. He didn't doubt the truth of their story... and he could see how it made good sense to offer her a room rather than her scrimping for another apartment.

However it amused the older man how awkward the young couple was acting while waiting for his approval; taking an extra minute to respond he rubbed his chin thoughtfully before letting them off the hook.

"Things have certainly changed... which is probably for the best." the doctor chuckled at his own joke. "Still... Jan Di?"

She jumped at the sound of her name and her hands pulled on the edge of her shirt stretching it out. "Yes grandfather."

"Tell me, is my grandson a sensible young man?

"Of course grandfather."

"Sensible enough to take certain precautions?"

"Oh... ah, that is. I... we" Too flustered to respond, Jan Di stumbled over her words and seemed to be unable to figure out what to do with her hands.

Catching the amused glint in the older man's eye, the golden boy could see he was teasing them a bit.

"We're very careful." Ji Hoo responded for the both of them. "I would never risk Jan Di's future like that."

"Perfect. Although I would like great-grandchildren one day."

The both of them turned a marvelous shade of red at his words. Still, grandfather caught the little smile exchanged between them.

'Great-grandchildren... how wonderful would it be if this house could be alive once more with the sound of little feet scurrying about.' Remembering the day Ji Hoo came home from the hospital and how he took his first steps in the kitchen the old man grew bleary eyes.

"I'm getting a bit tired, I think I'll head to bed early tonight. Jan Di, I am glad you've recovered from your accident. Please continue to keep an eye out for this boy, I can tell you're a good influence."

"Yes, thank you grandfather... I'll do my best."

* * *

At the same time as his friends were heading off to school the next morning Gu Jun Pyo was banging on Jae-Kyung's door.

"What are you doing in there that takes so long?"

Sighing as she sat at the vanity, the heiress contemplated their imminent date. A few weeks ago she would have been delighted to go, but now... she was mostly confused.

Was he doing this because he felt bad for her? Or was it to try to make amends?

Either way she would try to enjoy herself; a future married to a Jun Pyo didn't promise a lot of happiness, she'd take what she could get. She'd never been to 'Everland' but her fiance was enthusiastic in his stories about how fun it was.

'Sometimes it's almost like he's a little boy...'

Gathering her courage she left the room and, ignoring Gu Jun Pyo's less than humorous remarks, headed downstairs to the car.

Jun Pyo wasn't even sure what he said; words slipped out of his mouth without thinking the moment she opened the door. Wearing a simple white dress, with a touch of embroidery and matching accessories, of course, she looked stunning. He chased after her, making it just in time to open her car door.

Driving quickly he cast little glances to his side. Her long, thin legs and narrow waist was doing things to him, and he struggled to find something to say. After some deliberation he went with something casual.

"You look nice."

The look she gave him one eyebrow cocked in amusement, the start of a smile on her face, made him blush.

"Nice? OK. You look... nice as well Jun." The heiress shook her head at his transparent inability to make conversation with her. Thinking it was because he was forcing himself to be there, she tried to let him off the hook.

"It's okay, I don't expect compliments. After all this isn't a real date."

'What's did that monkey say?!' He snapped his head towards her. "Not a real date? Why not? I asked didn't I? How is it not a real date?"

"Don't make me say it, you know why."

"No I don't know why." the Shin-Hwa heir said, getting irate.

Jae-Kyung was startled to see he'd pulled over, "Where are we Jun?" she asked nervously, in case he ditched her again.

"It doesn't matter." he snarled pointing an accusatory finger at her. "What matters is you telling me why this isn't REAL."

'Why does he have to make everything so complicated?'

She was trying, really trying, but it felt hopeless. She didn't want Madam Kang to use her information or influence to hurt anyone; but wouldn't it be so much easier if she were just to head to the airport and leave. She could still do that... or she could sit here and explain to the idiot next to her why this didn't count as a date.

"It's not a real date when you're forced to ask. Alright?"

"Forced to ask? Ohhhh, you think my mother put me up to this."

"Didn't she though?"

"Sort of, NO not really, I don't know. She didn't tell me to if that's what you mean. Argh, what more do you want! I'm trying. This is me trying, is that still not good enough for you?"

"You're trying what? To see if you can tolerate my company without wanting to flee?"

"NO, I already know I can do that." he said rolling his eyes. "Are you so stupid? Is that it, am I only attracted to stupid women?"

"...what..."

Realizing what he'd said, Gu Jun Pyo shifted nervously, "I'm attracted to you. Is that such a surprise, that I like you?"

"It's a bit of a surprise." she said slowly.

"That's only because you can't see what's in front of your face."

About to reply, the heiress was cut off when her fiance pressed a forceful kiss to her lips. Cradling her head in his hand, he pulled back and regarded her. "Can we just start over."

Was he serious? "The wedding is in less than ten days."

"Then you better stop wasting time. Am I allowed to take you on a real date now?"

Seeing he was waiting for her reply, Jae-Kyung blurted out a quick "Yes please." and soon they were off.

* * *

Down a dim, narrow alley in Mia-ri the auburn haired man dodged the calls being directed to him as he went by. A piece of cracked pavement tripped him up and he stumbled, nearly falling into a dank puddle created by a leaking drainage pipe. Wiping his hands off on his trousers, he continued on and turned another corner finally finding what he was looking for.

It would be an understatement to say the area was unpleasant. Overcrowded homes bursting with unkempt children dotted the road, often opposite places no child should be around. Standing in one of those places now, Prince Song took the final step on his quest and went into the brothel.

An array of women immediately accosted him and led him towards a large bed where an older woman was already waiting. Fending off hands traveling up his leg he asked to speak to the madam alone. Unimpressed with him, she motioned for a burly man in the corner to remove him but stopped when Woo Bin pulled out his wallet.

"I will make it worth your time."

The long corridor she led him down had bedroom after bedroom. All open with nearly naked women standing before him, the Don Juan wondered where they were going. Finally reaching the last door in the hall, the older woman unlocked it and motioned for him to join her. Inside was not what he expected. Looking like any other place of business, two employees worked on ledgers while making quick calculations.

"Speak." the madam ordered him, taking a long drag on a freshly lit cigarette.

"I'm looking for someone, and I have reason to believe she may be here."

"An ex-lover is it, or a younger sister who lost her way?"

"Nothing of the sort. Her name is Hwang Mi-young but she's also gone by Mary Hwang. She would be in her mid-thirties, around 5' 5", curvy build. Tattoo of a star on her ankle, any of this familiar yet?"

"It's possible I know who you want but she's not here. I can bring her here for a small finders fee of course."

Suspicious, but pleased that he'd finally found a real lead, Song Woo Bin nodded his agreement. "I'm sure we can work something out."

* * *

Around the dining table the three residents of the Yoon household ate the spicy beef stew Jan Di had prepared for them. Neither Jan Di nor grandfather had mentioned Madam Kang's impromptu visit to Ji Hoo, and she thought it best this way. There was nothing he could do about it now and it would only upset him.

Focusing instead on the meal, the laundry girl was sure the two men were being overzealous with their praise for her cooking.

"You act like you've never had it before." she commented after another round of compliments made her feel self-conscious.

"There is more to a meal than the ingredients, the way and why of how it is prepared is just as important. Truly I haven't had this dish made so well since my daughter in law was alive. I know you were too young to remember Ji Hoo, but your mother was an excellent cook."

Nodding and keeping a straight face, Ji Hoo worked to school his reaction. "What else did she make?" he asked carefully, eagerly listening to his grandfather's stories. It hurt that there was so much he didn't know about his parents, but for so long he didn't have the strength to even ask.

"Now, I know what our Jan Di is doing but what about you Ji Hoo? What course of study have you undertaken?"

It was the first direct question his grandfather had asked him and automatically he was on the defensive. Rubbing the palms of his hands against his trousers he replied, "Music composition and international business." carefully watching for the old man's reaction.

"You always were a talented child, do you still perform?" the older man said proudly.

"Occasionally." the tawny haired man replied. "Do you... play as well?"

Patting his stomach Grandfather Yoon shook his head, "No your talent and your father's didn't come from me. You can thank your departed grandmother for that gift. She was a beautiful woman."

The older man fussed a bit before pulling out several photos from his wallet. Sliding them across to Ji Hoo and Jan Di they could see one was of a young man standing next to a cheerful woman, holding a baby in her arms.

Dropping the picture Ji Hoo looked at the others in front of him. They were all of him. "Where did you get these?"

"I took them." his grandfather replied; pointing to the one in Ji Hoo's hand he proudly told Jan Di how it was from his Level Six musicianship test.

"You were there?" Quickly studying the other two images Ji Hoo saw one was from his grade school graduation ceremony and the other from a more recent birthday. "You were there?! And what? Why didn't you say something, anything?"

Lowering his head, Ji Hoo fought off the pain and tried to speak clearly.

"You popped up when it suited you is that it? I was alone and you... you came and went? Do you think because you saw a few minutes of my childhood you know me?"

Jan Di was about to interrupt, but the doctor held out a hand to stop her. "It's fine. I deserve this." he said quietly. "You're right of course; but I would like to know you."

"Which part would you like to know? The endless therapy sessions I was forced to attend? The year I spent mute? How terrified I still am of driving?"

The frantic pace of his words scared Jan Di. She'd rarely seen him this upset; his words bitter and his tone mocking, he spoke of the anguish and pain of his childhood as if it were nothing.

"Ji Hoo, stop... please." she tried to calm him down but he brushed her hand off his shoulder. Immediately apologetic, he cast her a sad look and left the table.

* * *

Wanting to chase after him but not wanting to abandon grandfather, who she worried might fall ill from the shock of Ji Hoo's harsh words, Jan Di didn't know what to do.

"Grandfather are you okay?" she asked going to his side.

"Yes, yes. I'll clear up in here. Please go see to him. I've made a lot of mistakes, just tell him... I'm not upset." Once she was out of sight Doctor Yoon clutched at his chest and took several slow breaths. He'd left his pills in his room, it would hurt for now but it would pass; far faster than he felt he deserved.

An anxious Jan Di went after her boyfriend, but not knowing where he went she turned many a corner before she found him. Sitting alone in the garden, under the tree they'd so recently fallen asleep against, Ji Hoo held his knees close to his chest.

"What was that Ji Hoo?" she sat on her knees in front of him and after a few moments of silence he looked up at her.

Unable to hide it he let the pain flow in his words. "That man ruined my childhood, and he acts like I didn't suffer, like I still don't suffer."

"Yoon Ji Hoo..." the laundry girl said sternly. Fully expecting a telling off for his rudeness, Ji Hoo cast his eyes back down.

"I'm proud of you." Jan Di said softly taking his hand.

Quirking his eyebrow, the golden boy sat frozen and listened.

"No one said it would be easy, but you're trying and so is he. You'll get there in time."

A sharp intake of breath was the only warning the Wonder Girl had before the quiet man threw himself into her arms. Petting his hair affectionately, Jan Di could feel his hot tears as they fell.

"I love you Yoon Ji Hoo." she said holding him tight.

"and I love you Guem Jan Di." he responded inbetween breaths.

From through the window Grandfather Yoon saw them embrace and, knowing his grandson was in safe hands, left to start the washing up.

* * *

Against the tree outside, the young couple began kissing longingly. Their arms wrapped around one another, their tongues entwined and broke apart only to entwine again. The bliss of the moment was temporary, and they smiled knowingly at each other when Jan Di's phone began to ring.

Groaning as she got up, the laundry girl went inside and Ji Hoo tailed along after her.

"It's Ga Eul." she called out over her shoulder to him.

The athletic girl tried to pay attention to what her best friend was saying, but the tawny haired man was determined to distract her. Standing behind her he leaned down to kiss and suck on her neck, his hands holding her hips tight against him.

With one long finger he turned her face towards his and silently asked for her permission to continue. They exchanged light, barely there kisses and gradually the golden boy slipped his hands up under her loose fitting shirt.

His ministrations were so arousing Jan Di began to lose the ability to think, and it became entirely impossible for her to continue her conversation. Saying a quick goodbye to her friend, the Wonder Girl's mouth was quickly recaptured as her phone slipped from her fingers to the floor.

Pressed tightly against one another, Ji Hoo rutted against his girlfriend's rear and the depth of his need grew apparent. Feeling as if there were far too many steps to make it to his room, the golden boy pulled the woman he loved towards the nearest couch instead. Sitting in his lap, her legs around his waist, they thrust roughly against each other while making out.

His nimble fingers unbuttoned Jan Di's floral shirt one at a time; enjoying the slow build he slid his hands over her newly exposed skin. With an extra rough thrust Ji Hoo moaned when she scratched at his chest and began doing the same to him. The moment her shirt was open she shrugged it off and reached behind to unclasp her bra.

Starting with gentle strokes against her skin, Ji Hoo tried to chase away the emptiness he felt inside and they began to make love. Her soft mounds enraptured him, and he hungrily sucked on Jan Di's nipples and squeezed her breasts. Alternating his attention between her breasts while they thrusted their lower bodies together, they forgot all about the newest member of the household. Caught up in each other, it wasn't until they heard a cough that they realized someone was coming.

Jan Di scrambled off his lap, trying to grab her clothes before grandfather walked in, but only succeeded in crashing face first to the floor. Sinking down at her side, Yoon Ji Hoo contemplated the absurdity of the situation.

'Another first.' he smiled to himself, listening as his grandfather headed past them into the kitchen and turned on the faucet.

Less amused than he was, the Wonder Girl rubbed her sore nose and worked to get her shirt back on. Not wanting to let her go, Ji Hoo pulled Jan Di against his chest and kissed down the side of her neck. Caressing her breasts as he went, he silenced her protest with a kiss.

The quiet man continued to dance his fingers along his girlfriend's skin, bringing out the most pleasant sensations, as they hid. Getting caught up in his own arousal Ji Hoo wanted to touch her. Sliding his fingers down, underneath the layers of fabric, he thrust them straight into Jan Di's body. Immediately bucking in pleasure, he had to wrap his legs around hers to keep her still.

She felt wanton, her core burning and her heart racing, at one point she bit her lip so fiercely she tasted blood. Keeping a keen ear out in case they were disturbed, the tawny haired man rubbed his fingers around her clit and slid them back within, making her hips writhe.

Barely able to move, and afraid to make too much noise, she silently threw her head back onto his shoulder as he made her cum. Her eyes wide, she shook with pleasure and a high pitched sigh escaped her lips.

A hot, wet kiss silenced Jan Di's cry of pleasure. Fingers slick with her cum, Ji Hoo moved them around faster making the laundry girl thrust against them and shake. Breathless, her body so close to completion, she needed more... she needed him.

Sliding a hand behind her the laundry girl rubbed at his crotch and, when he groaned, she took the opportunity to slide her body around. Quickly undoing his fly before he could protest, she dove her head down and pulled out his long, ready cock. Pulsing with need, it twitched as she licked up his length.

"AH." he cried out when she took him in her mouth. Her hand pumped him up and down, as her tongue expertly twisted around his cock. Ji Hoo knew he wouldn't last long at this pace.

Leaving the bathroom, and just about to go back to bed, Doctor Yoon paused. "What was that?"

* * *

The golden boy's breathing had grown rapid as Jan Di licked once more around his tip while stroking him. Twirling her tongue around his cock, she reached into his trousers to feel his tight balls.

On her knees before him, Ji Hoo tried to stay quiet as she sucked him off. It something he wasn't very good at and a few grunts of pleasure escaped from between his tight pressed lips. The sound grew louder the closer her got, and he threw his head back against the couch as he began to tremble.

"Ji Hoo-yah?" A gruff, low voice called out from the next room.

The shock of hearing his grandfathers voice made him pitch forward, and he came without warning. Holding his breath, his body stiff, Jan Di continued to pump his cock and another burst exploded out. Slinking down onto his back he trembled on the floor, his mouth agape, as Jan Di swallowed the last of his cum down.

"Pretend to be asleep, pretend to be asleep." Jan Di furiously whispered once she let him go. Snatching one of the afghan blankets from off the back of the couch she covered them both up.

Not sure that her plan would work very well, but unable to come up with another idea, Ji Hoo fixed his clothes and tried to humor her. Quietly amused by her disguise he turned slightly to the right, where he could see his grandfather heading back down the hall. Catching the older man's eye the tawny haired man casually raised his hand in a hello.

Having worked out the situation, the old man chuckled and shook his head. "Goodnight" he called out and then, pausing before closing his door, he cast a wry smile back towards where they were, "sorry for the... intrusion. Goodnight Guem Jan Di."

Without thinking the Wonder Girl chimed back automatically with a "goodnight grandfather" before she could stop herself. Groaning with mortification Jan Di rolled to her back, throwing an arm over her face.

"Do you think he heard me?"

"Would it make you feel better if I lied?" Ji Hoo asked.

* * *

Somewhat satiated, but entirely mortified, Jan Di crawled into bed next to Ji Hoo.

"I'm leaning with... pretend it never happened. What about you?"

Pulling her close he looked at her seriously for a moment, "Maybe we could say he was sleepwalking."

"He's a doctor, he'll never believe that."

"It's fine Jan Di-yah, he's my grandfather, I'll handle it." Pressing two hard kisses to her forehead Ji Hoo settled down with her resting on his chest.

"Do you think he'd come fishing with me tomorrow..."

Raising her head to look him in the eyes, she gave a little squeal of joy. "I think that would wonderful for you both."

"I didn't say I was definitely going to ask" he laughed, rolling his eyes at her over-enthusiastic reply.

Jan Di spent the next hour listening to her boyfriend talk about fishing, and how they'd once planned to go before his parents accident.

"It won't be the same." he said in a quiet voice.

"I know." the Wonder Girl replied sympathetically. "You can't recapture missed moments, but you can make new ones."

Understanding her meaning, Ji Hoo made a promise to himself to not miss any more moments.

* * *

The shrill cry of the alarm was silenced by a heavy arm slamming down the snooze button. Burying his face in his pillow to hide from the daylight, Ji Hoo pulled the covers up over his head.

The sound of running water stirred him and he peaked one eye open as Jan Di came out from the bathroom, her hair still wet.

"Mmm, you're up early."

"Not that early, it's nearly 8. I have to get to work you know."

Flopping an arm over his eyes he groaned at the realization. "Alright, let me just get in the shower quick and we'll go."

The press of soft lips against his own made his eyes spring open. "You fell asleep again." Jan Di teased. "Now get up or the next time I wake you with a bucket of water."

Slowly sitting up, Ji Hoo scratched at his disheveled hair. Feeling a bit of a wreck, and still tired, his morning hard on's appearance was less than ideal.

Realizing several minutes had gone by and he hadn't yet gotten up from bed, the golden boy went directly to the shower. Already grasping his cock, he quickly got in turning the water as hot as it would go.

His head against the back of the shower, he allowed the hot water to beat down on him as he beat himself off. With his thumb he rubbed around his head and rubbed his palm over his tip while he squeezed his balls. Alternating pressure as he went, he began with short quick strokes. His other hand still kneading his balls, Ji Hoo widened his stance as much as he could.

Soon he was whimpering in pleasure as his hips thrust into his palm. Slowing and speeding up again he built his release and before long it took over. Unable to control himself he gasped and moaned, moving faster until his hand was a blur as he jerked his long, hard ruddy cock back and forth.

"Urgh, urgh, urgh." biting his lip never helped, his moans still escaped him and echoed around the bathroom as his breathing becoming labored.

"OH, AH, AH, AH" he began to writhe, twisting his hips he spread his legs wider. One hand reached up to pinch his nipples and a second later he jerked violently. First forward and then back, he pumped as he came.

"AH A-A-AH" he cried out, his body trembling as his first spurt of cum shot across the shower. Still cumming he bent over, stroking furiously as more pumped out. After three more bursts he started to slow down. The pleasure still coursed through his system he thrust a few more times, coating his hand in what was left. His knees a bit weak he lowered himself down and, still gently rubbing his cock, he collapsed back against the shower tiles.

After a minute of rest he rose to clean himself off and wipe down the shower. Finishing just as Jan Di came back, he thanked his lucky stars she hadn't arrived a few minutes earlier, that might have been hard to explain. 'Hey sorry, didn't want to bother you, just needed a quickie.'

He hurriedly got dressed and stepped out to find Jan Di searching through one of her drawers. Playfully sneaking up on her Ji Hoo grabbing her from behind and tickled her sides, not letting up until she begged him. He laughed as she chased him out of the room and around the dining room table, never quite able to catch him.

Doctor Yoon looked on from his seat at the table as they ran around him. He felt sentimental for a time, not so long ago, when his newly married son carried on in a similar manner.

Ji Hoo's harsh words last night made him think again of how selfish his cowardly behavior had been. He didn't know if he would ever be able to make it up to his grandson, but he wanted to try.

Meanwhile, Yoon Ji Hoo felt better than he had in years. As if some great weight had been lifted off of him, he felt alive. Yes things were still awkward between him and his grandfather, but for the first time in so long he couldn't remember when, he felt he had a family who loved him.

* * *

AN - REVISED 11/27 -

\- Sorry redid some things in this chapter as realized it was out of order a bit TOO much. -

This chapter was a bit JanHoo/SoEul fluffy but the scenes seemed to write themselves! I was struck with the idea that the Chu family would be similar in disposition to Ga Eul. It's something I can't recall having seen been done before and I'm liking the change it brings. Yi Jeong's closeness with them may make things more difficult in the future for him.

Obviously I had to have some fun with JanHoo and grandfather moving in. Still keeping it sexy though... Ji Hoo doesn't disappoint.

WooLina are taking a back burner for a little while while Woo Bin seeks to discover more about his past but he may end up regretting his decision. Dun dun dun!

Jae-Pyo(?) are starting up again but with only 10 days until the wedding, and Jun Pyo still being a horses ass, it won't be easy for them.

Next Chapter

SoEul

Bridesmaid dresses

Fishing

Lemons

Secrets

Although not necessarily in that order LOL!

* * *

As always I'm a terrible proofreader so there WILL be errors but feel free to let me know!

What else... oh, hope those of you who celebrate had a nice Thanksgiving without too much drama!

Did you know every review saves a puppy's life? True story.

XOXO


	27. Chapter 27

Welcome back! Thank you for your continued interest in Seoul's Dawning, the sequel to Macau at Night.

I've actually managed to get everything I planned done for this chapter - gotta be a first!

We are catching up with the other members of the F4 on Friday. This is a SoEul heavy chapter - and there was much rejoicing

There IS a lemon to look forward to as well.

So are you ready?

3

2

1

LET'S GO

* * *

'Another day, another headline.'

So Yi Jeong threw down the glossy magazine in disgust. Alone in the waiting room, as he had the first appointment of the day, the Casanova of Korea grew impatient as he waited to be called in.

The speculations and rumors about his love life had yet to die down. He'd hoped a few days of staying in would make him too dull for the media to care about anymore, but those vultures never seemed to run out of things to write about him. Even the most mundane details weren't safe.

He'd finally found out what all the fuss was about at the airport. Some minor model published a tell-all about 'the business', and he was mentioned as one of the go-to guys the new girls went to for a bit of free publicity... in exchange for the night in his bed.

'Is that how people see me?'

He didn't even remember this woman; although he did have a period where he only 'dated' models, but they were all alike and he soon got bored.

The Casanova had thought HE was the one doing the majority of the using; but the same girls he thought stupid and pathetic for wanting his attention, and doing anything to get it, were using him right back. Did any of them even like him or were they all the same, after what he could give?

He thought he was cool, detached, and mature. The truth was a bitter pill to swallow. He was scared of letting anyone get close to him, insecure about who he was, and acted childish by running away whenever things got hard.

It was depressing to realize how naive he'd been. He only saw what he wanted to see. Flattered by the attention, he let the press grow his ego so big he believed his own hype.

But that was all in the past.

Tonight he was going over the Chu residence for dinner and to officially ask for permission to date Ga Eul. He'd find a way to squash the press before they caught onto her, and if they gave her grief he'd go public to end any speculation.

Awkwardly he managed to get out his phone of his coat pocket and type Ga Eul a quick note. He was finally being called in for his appointment, but he wanted her to know he was thinking of her. She'd become the most important person in his life, and in truth he never stopped thinking about her; but it would be weird if he texted her all the time.

'Can't wait for tonight, will pick you up after school. Until then. YJ'

* * *

"This place is AMAZING!" the heiress screamed at the top of her lungs as they rounded a sharp bend and flipped over in a corkscrew.

Eyes wide, the Shin-Hwa heir was less enthused. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

The fast roller coaster came to a sudden end and, jolted backwards in his seat, Jun Pyo rapidly unfastened his belt to get out first.

"No more, no more."

Ha Jae-Kyung couldn't get enough of the rides and had been dragging him to every single one. This was their third time in a row on the Rolling X Train, and he needed a break.

Feeling better being back on solid ground, Gu Jun Pyo breathed deeply trying to control his nausea.

"We can take a break if you want... or we can go on the log flume over there." Jae-Kyung said, pointing eagerly at a tall tower.

"Ugh, no way, you go, I'll stay here."

"But Jun, it's a couple's ride. You wouldn't want me to go with someone else... would you?" she pouted, fluttering her eyelashes coquettishly at him.

"Stop giving me that look, I know that look."

"Oh alright, I guess I'll just have to get soaking wet with a stranger..."

"Nope, no, no way." Grabbing her hand, he dragged her away from the prized water ride until they reached the castle.

A private restaurant inside, the castle had several towers where you could dine in solitude. Not feeling very hungry, but wanting somewhere peaceful to go, he led the exuberant woman there.

Laying his head down on the cold marble table, he groaned when his date asked him if he was having a good time. "I feel like I'm going to be sick. How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Keep going, don't you ever get tired?"

"I'm sorry. I really don't. I don't get to do things like this very often."

Pouring the weary man in front of her a glass of water she coaxed him into having a little, but he said it didn't help.

"I just need to rest."

The heiress pursed her lips as she considered this. Getting up she walked over to a pair of plush chairs by the entrance and, with a bit of effort, pulled them closer. End to end they formed a tolerable enough makeshift bed.

"A bit small but it will do. Okay. Come here." she said, proudly showing off her work.

Not feeling up to complaining, the curly haired man scrunched up and got as comfortable as he could manage. Stooping at the side, his fiance looked on as he settled down. She was about to push his hair away from his eyes, but he snatched her arm and stopped her.

"Sorry." she muttered. "Sorry for dragging you all over the place."

"It's fine." he grumbled back, his voice a bit muffled, "now I know, no more roller coasters... ever."

She wasn't sure if it was his words, that implied they would go on future dates, or the way he said them but Jae-Kyung was struck with the urge to kiss the decidedly green looking heir.

* * *

Ever since the So heir's text this morning Ga Eul was unable to wipe the smile from her face. Almost bouncing with each step, her friends joked around as to what could possibly be putting her in such a good mood.

"Could it be the new episode of Hwarang?"

Smiling prettily at their jabs, the long haired girl sat at lunch amused by their game. She knew they knew EXACTLY what had put this smile on her face.

"I saw that look! Are you still in love with Minho?"

"Do you think we should let So Yi Jeong-ssi know he has competition."

Chu Ga Eul trusted her friends to not blab about her relationship with the famed potter, but Yi Jeong was hardly subtle. Even the teachers were offering her their opinions on him, a situation she found very uncomfortable. It was hard to be respectful to someone who was saying the worst sort of things about the man you loved.

She didn't understand it, but something had changed since her return from New York City. Suddenly the boys in her class, who had ignored her for years, were flirting with her. She had absolutely no idea what to make of that. Various boys had offered to help her carry books, her backpack and even her lunch. She was running out of ways to politely decline.

She hadn't told anyone yet, but she'd even found an anonymous love letter in her locker!

The last love letter she received was in elementary school, from an older boy who was always trying to look up the girl's skirts. It wasn't hard to tell HIM no way, particularly with Jan Di at her side to make sure he got the message.

"Guys, is there something different about me?"

"...good different?"

Laughing, Ga Eul playfully shoved her younger classmate over. "Never mind."

* * *

After his miserable visit to the brothel, the Prince of the Song clan had gone straight to find Yulina. He'd never been to a place like that before and, although he'd heard stories, actually being there left him with an overwhelming feeling of sadness. Some of the girls looked so very young, and the clientèle so very old.

It was Friday, which meant Yulina was practicing in the main hall. Parking his eye-catching Lotus nearby he waved at a few fangirls and trotted over, trying to avoid the light rain that was gradually covering everything in a thin layer of damp.

He could hear the music the moment he entered the building. Designed with acoustics in mind, the sound from the auditorium radiated through the main hall.

Peeking into the large, ornate room his eyes immediately found his girlfriend. The Russian girl was sitting on the stage, her gayageum on her lap, surrounded by what he could only assume was sheet music. Beside her a classmate sat playing the daegeum, and next to her another played the haegeum. A janggu sat unused by the side of the stage, and he was half tempted to give it a go.

With quiet steps he snuck up until, kneeling at Yulina's side, the Don Juan leaned over to kiss her cheek.

The resulting jump made the lithe girl's instrument produce a rather unpleasant twang and her classmates, seeing a member of the F4 there, said goodnight quickly.

"Mmm, I've missed you." he mumbled flirtatiously, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap.

She'd had been missing him as well, and when he started kissing a trail down her neck she craned it to the side to allow him more access.

Dreamily she whispered, "That feels nice." Tapping his hands to release her, she stood up for the first time in hours. "Let me tidy up a bit first and we can go. Mine tonight?"

"Sounds perfect, have you eaten?"

"Eh."

"Eh? That's not an answer. Do you need me to pack you lunch?" he threatened.

Laughing as they worked together to pack up, they finished quickly and headed out.

"I'll probably come in for a few hours tomorrow." Yulina mumbled, mostly to herself.

"You know my birthday's Sunday..."

"Yes so I've heard, I've some dreadfully dull things planned." The Russian girl replied with a wink as she climbed into her car.

"I look forward to it." Looking back and forth between his car and hers, an idea popped in his head, "Want to race?"

* * *

Two weeks.

In two weeks he would be back at the physical therapist's office and in the meantime he's been given some exercises to work on. Most seemed ridiculous, in that they even counted as exercise.

He had to stretch his fingers one at a time for one minute each, lift them one at a time for 10 seconds each and squeeze a tennis ball for a minute. Twice a day. That was it.

Eager to speed his recovery the famed potter had asked the doctor for more to do, but the arrogant man dismissed him.

'This is absurd, how am I going to recover at this rate!'

Trying to shake off his frustration he checked the time and headed to his studio. He wanted to sort through what was left of his collection and choose an appropriate piece to bring to the Chu's as a gift.

The devastation he wrought on his own work had long since been cleaned up, but the blank spaces on the shelves served as a poignant reminder.

The first time he'd brought Ga Eul here she'd shown interest in a tea set he'd made, and he'd flippantly smashed a cup to prove a point. There were three matching ones left on a high shelf, it was incomplete.

Throwing off his suit jacket and tie he rolled his sleeves up and threw on an apron. The doctors repaired the damage, it was time to see if it was enough.

* * *

The Russian girl unlocked the door, still taunting the man behind her.

"I still say it doesn't count." he sulked.

"You may have gotten here first, but I found a parking spot first."

Getting comfortable, Song Woo Bin stretched out on the couch and threw on the television. "...and I'm sure it has nothing to do with your reserved parking space."

"Jealous?" she teased. Getting a glass of wine she swirled it around bemused by how serious he was taking their race.

"How about you come over here?" the auburn haired man said, tapping a spot next to him on the couch.

Yulina finished the drink quickly and set it down. Cracking her neck, she declined her boyfriend's offer and headed instead to the shower. Stuck sitting on the floor, stooped over for long periods of time, had left her shoulders and neck sore.

Woo Bin tried to busy himself while she was gone. Getting a drink, he walked around wondering if there were listening devices and if so where they were hidden. Finally, growing bored, he headed to the Russian girl's room to wait.

Idly exploring her brightly colored bedroom, the Don Juan noticed she'd rearranged the photos on the walls.

It was strange looking at pictures of Yulina with her friends... and Ryo. As he took the picture off the wall, he felt like he was looking into the face of a stranger. He'd seen his girlfriend look many a way, but never as carefree as the young laughing one in his hands.

As he stood there staring at the image, he realized he was glad Ryo was dead. There was a piece of him that felt awful for thinking it, but he knew that if Ryo was still alive today he'd of never met Yuli.

Yulina had told him more than once that she'd changed after Ryo's death. If Ryo had never died, not only would he have never met her, she'd of never been 'HIS' Yuli.

"Well now I feel like a complete asshole." he grumbled, putting the photo back where he found it.

His thoughts too complicated for him to deal with, he wandered around until he found something else to distract him.

That something else wandered out of the bathroom, wearing only a silky blue kimono a moment later.

* * *

He stared at his third attempt to recreate the lost cup and complete the set. It was tolerable, but not even close to what he knew he was capable of. It would have to be his last attempt for the day though, his fingers were becoming stiff and uncooperative. Yi Jeong gave the third failed cup a hard look; he knew where he went wrong, he just wasn't physically able to do better... yet.

'Why did I think this was going to be easy?'

Having wasted the last of his remaining clay, he wondered whether he should even bother mixing another batch at this point. It was rather an arduous process, but he'd been taught to always make it himself. At any rate there was no time for it now.

Now he had to get cleaned up to get Ga Eul. Putting his arm back in the sling he popped a few pain pills to dull the ache he'd brought on himself, and tried to think positive.

'What would Ga Eul say?'

He couldn't imagine the exact words, but he knew whatever she said it was bound to make him feel better. Lately he found himself wishing she went to Shin-Hwa with Jan Di. If she did he would be able to see her whenever he wanted to, and pull her out of class easily.

'Oh, and she'd get a better education and all that.'

There was no chance of it happening though when there were barely six weeks left before graduation.

'Graduation...'

Maybe he could finish the cup by then.

"Where did those exercise instructions get to?"

* * *

The curly haired man felt a bit better after a quick nap. His fiance had sat faithfully by his side the entire time, keeping an eye on him and singing to herself.

"Enough squawking, some of us were trying to sleep you know." he said, stretching out as he rose.

Seeing the sharp inhale of breath he took when he craned his neck, Jae Kyung knew he was feeling sore. Quickly rearranging the furniture, she directed her fiance to sit at the foot of the chair while she worked to massage his sore neck. Not a light touch, the heiress devoted herself to the task with enthusiasm.

Roughly working his muscles, as he sat uncomfortable at her feet, Ha Jae-Kyung chatted with him about his first visit to the theme park. Only a boy, his father had bunked off of work to take him special as a belated birthday treat.

"You're so lucky."

"ME?"

"Yes YOU. At least you had a father who you knew loved you. I've always been a commodity. Wheeled out when needed and sent away the rest of the time."

"I'll trade you for my mother."

"No, no, no, no, no. You know, I used to think you were being kind of a brat when you called her a witch."

"Oh yeah? And now?"

Finishing the massage the heiress leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. The hug was meant to be brief, but just as she went to pull away her fiance placed his arm around both of hers.

"You didn't answer my question." he said, as she sat there half stunned by his show of affection.

"Now I don't. In fact, I think you're being polite."

Knowing exactly what she meant, he burst out in laughter. It was a sound she rarely heard come out of him, and when it did it was usually in a mocking tone. However, right now that wasn't the case, and his laughter made her laugh in return.

"Come one, I owe you a water ride."

Again the heiress was struck with the urge to kiss him.

Standing before her he offered her a hand up, and the gesture made her cheeks flush.

She could feel it happening all over again, as she walked hand in hand - to her delight - with Jun Pyo. Her heart pounded, she felt a rush every time he looked at her that made her legs feel weak, and she wanted nothing more than to see him smile again.

'Am I an idiot?'

Hadn't she just been through this? How many times did she let him hurt her in the name of love?

And did she dare take the risk again?

* * *

Song Woo Bin eagerly started taking off his clothes the moment his girlfriend slid off the silky kimono, but she stopped him. Apparently the lithe woman had something particular in mind and urged him to lay back and relax. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt she kissed down his firm chest, stopping only to twist her tongue around his hard nipples.

"Do you know what I want to do?" Yulina teased.

Dancing her fingers down his chest and to his trousers, she traced the outline of his erection. Too entranced by her ministrations Woo Bin took a moment to respond; they'd hardly seen each other the last few days and he craved her touch.

"No." he shook his head, "Don't tell me. Show me."

The Russian girl reached into the drawer next to her bed and brought out two very different looking toys. Turning the first toy on, a flat vibrator shaped like a small round paddle, she arched one perfect brow and replied "As you wish.".

Encouraging him to spread his legs she gradually touched the toy to his crotch until it was pressed against his balls. The initial sensation made him jump, but he didn't want her to stop. Opening his fly she shimmied his trousers down, throwing them aside haphazardly, and lightly touched the toy to him again.

He groaned, completely at her mercy as she experimented with the toy's various speeds and settings. Unable to do much besides lay there he licked his lips, twirling his tongue as he sought out his girlfriend's kiss. Leaning up she responded to his need and twirled her tongue around with his, giving it a hard suck for good measure.

Ready for the next step she pulled his boxers away and put the round vibrator back against him. Touching skin now the feeling was much more intense, but they were far from done.

"Now for number two." she whispered in his ear.

The crescent shaped toy slid down easily over his swollen cock. Once in position, and switched on, it's vibrations literally made him shake. Writhing around on the bed he cried out in pleasure like he'd never known.

"AAAAA AAAA AA A AA AAAA YEEEES" Quick and intense, his orgasm left him thrusting mindlessly as the cum burst out of him in long ribbons of white. "Ah, Yuli, YULI." he cried, panting hard and slack jawed.

Seeing him at least temporarily sated, she switched the vibrators off and put the toys aside.

"Yuli... I don't think I'm moving for a week."

Running her fingers over his body, Yulina covered them in his sticky cum. "I didn't realize it would work so quick." she pouted. "I guess you'll just have to watch."

Sitting on his stomach the Russian girl slid her fingers down her body and into her wet folds. Masturbating on top of him she flung her body back; moaning as she found the sensitive nub that brought her so much pleasure.

Woo Bin grew wanton as he watched her slide her fingers in and out; this, THIS he could help with. Pressing his fingers on top of her hand they wordlessly traded places.

The Don Juan started slow, making sure to hit all the right places, before he picked up speed. Soon the Russian girl's slick juices were dripping out, covering his hand completely and leaving a pool of wetness on his abdomen. More than anything he wanted to watch her cum; he didn't have long to wait.

The Russian girl thrust up and down on his fingers, panting faster as her orgasm built.

"Ah... Woo Bin-ah...oh, ah... oh WOO BIN-AH" she called out to him as her pleasure peaked. Watching her quake, he thought again of how amazing it will be when they get their own place.

The second she was done he flipped her over and laid atop of her. Half hard again, he wanted more and guided her hand down to his length.

"Round three it is then... come here."

There was no rush, no stress, no anything but pleasure as he thrust up into his girlfriend. Taking it slow they laid on their sides, the auburn haired man staring up into the drowsy eyes of the woman he loved.

They peppered each others lips in a thousand tiny kisses, and whispered words of love back and forth, as their mutual pleasure grew. Rolling around the bed Woo Bin's movements grew more urgent and his brows knit with concentration. On his knees he took Yulina into his lap and guided her to lay back. Before long he was bent over her chest, kissing anywhere he could touch, while he thrust madly.

Accidentally sliding out on the last push, his warm cum shot all over her chest. The erotic way she moaned as his cum coated her made him growl, and he thrust a few extra times before lowering himself down. Turning to his side he watched his girlfriend massage the thick, white cum over her breasts and stomach.

"Oh, woman you are so sexy." he moaned, pulling her near.

Rapidly succumbing to a pleasure induced sleep, Yuli put her head on his shoulder. "I rather like you as well." she said drifting off. Completely content, she lay listening to his heartbeat while his fingers tickled random pattern against her arm.

A chill came over the Don Juan and he went to cover them up, only to find it harder than he expected. The blankets were bunched up at the foot of the bed and he had to pull them up by his toes before he could reach them.

The prized item in his hand, he threw the billowy quilt over them both and snuggled down with his arms tight around the curly haired girl.

He decided it was better to talk to her in the morning about why he'd gone looking for his old tutor, after all these years, and how he ended up in a brothel. The auburn haired man had NO idea how Yulina would react to that bit of news.

At this moment though he was at peace, none of it mattered, and gradually the Prince of the Song clan fell into a blissful slumber.

* * *

It was impossible to tell who was smiling more when Chu Ga Eul got into the SUV alongside the famed Casanova.

"Ga Eul-yang, can I steal you away for a few hours before dinner?"

"I don't see why not."

"Good." Nodding his head towards the driver, Yi Jeong signaled for him to head out.

Ga Eul couldn't stop staring at how their fingers were laced together, and to get her attention the famed potter raised her hand to his lips for a kiss. The feel of those soft, red lips on her skin gave her goosebumps and she hoped he'd continue, while at the same time fearing what would happen if he did.

"Are you feeling shy?" the So heir whispered under his breath, amused by her blush.

Aroused by the reaction he was getting, he continued and pressed slow kisses to each finger before leaning close. There, in her eyes he saw it. The unmistakable look of desire.

This was all so new to him. Should he kiss her or wait, he wanted to kiss her.

Was that the right thing to do though?

All his instincts were geared towards his conquests; he thought it might be best to do the exact opposite of them.

They'd only been 'dating' for five days, but by now he was usually looking for his next girl. How funny it was, the great Casanova at a loss of what to do.

Far too soon for his liking they reached their destination, his studio, and they separated as the driver opened the door for them. Taking her arm he escorted her inside and directed her to sit. Full of nervous energy he made them tea, and showed her a few of the pieces that had been spared his cull.

"I'd like to give this one to your parents, what do you think?"

Ga Eul looked surprised to see the familiar teapot and cups, "Sunbae this the one you showed me before, right?"

"Yes. I know it's incomplete." Bringing over his third, and best, attempt to replicate the lost teacup he allowed Ga Eul to study it. "It's not very good. I'm not sure if I'm ever going to regain full use of my hand again, but I promise to complete the set one day."

Carefully placing the precious teacup down, she turned to him with tears in her eyes. "It's perfect. Thank you."

* * *

Back from the day at the amusement park, the engaged couple parted for their separate rooms. Jun Pyo had been replaying their date in his head.

They left in a hurry after the water ride when he saw how Jae-Kyung's wet shirt hid nothing. Flustered he'd given her his jacket, but that only made things worse for him and he struggled to hide his arousal.

He had a good time, and he was clearly attracted to her. 'Is this love... or do I just want her?'

"How do you tell the difference anyway?" he grumbled, getting himself a drink of water to cool down.

Gu Jun Pyo wasn't as versed in the finer points of manual pleasure, like the other F4 members were. He'd rarely shown any particular interest in a woman and wasn't star struck by models or actresses. Jan Di was the first girl he'd ever liked, and many of the times he had sex with his fiance he'd been thinking of the Wonder Girl.

'What would it be like now?'

He snapped his fingers as an idea came to him, quickly finding paper and pencil he set to work. Making two columns side by side, he listed aspects of the heiress he liked versus aspects that aroused him. The latter column was very easy to fill up, but gradually the two sides became more even and when they were tied he threw the paper down on his bed in frustration.

Television had lied to him, this was no help at all.

* * *

"Come here Ga Eul-yang." Yi Jeong called from across the studio. The porridge shop girl watched as he lifted a heavy bag one handed and dumped it's powdery contents into a large tray on the floor. Coughing a bit, he waved her over and she helped him lift a bucket of water.

"Carefully, not too fast."

Trying to follow his directions, but not really understanding what she was doing, Chu Ga Eul went back and forth bringing him water until he said it was enough. The goopy paste they'd made needed mixing and the famed potter suggested doing it the old fashioned way.

The feeling of the cold clay beneath her as she stomped barefoot wasn't pleasant; but Ga Eul wasn't about to say anything, she was having far too much fun. Seeing the ever so cool So Yi Jeong drop his guard and act like a child was worth every bit of clay that squished inbetween her toes.

Together they continued to work the clay, making sure to get every corner to avoid any inconsistency in the mix. It wasn't easy, but Yi Jeong taught the long haired girl a few tricks to make up for her lack of weight.

"When I was younger this was the only way I could get the mix right." Twisting his ankles in the muck alongside Ga Eul made her laugh, and the sound made his heart soar.

Having added a bit too much water the mix was off and the clay was too wet. It would have to be fixed or he'd have to throw the whole batch out. Stepping out, covered in clay to his shins, Yi Jeong estimated how much more they would need, and he was just carrying the perfectly measured amount over when he noticed Ga Eul lose her footing. At her side in an instant he caught her in his arms.

"Ga Eul." he mumbled, his breathing shallow as her small body pressed against his own. Closing his eyes he took a chance and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips were just touching when her foot went out from under her and she slipped, taking him down with her.

The two of them laid there on their sides, stunned and covered in clay. His shirt ruined, the clay splashed in his hair and some even managed to find it's way into his ears. The famed potter felt mortified but when he looked over to the equally muddy girl beside him he just started to laugh.

Feeling completely ridiculous, Ga Eul playfully mushed a handful of the watery clay into his hair. His responding tackle, and her subsequent flip, left them both looking like they just left Woodstock.

Indignant and cold the long haired girl squirmed in his arms but he held her tight. Leaning down she pressed a quick kiss to his lips, pulling back at the unpleasant taste of clay. She never ceased to surprise him. Momentarily overcome by his feelings he let her slip out of his arms, but the moment she went to get up he pulled her back down.

"You don't get away that easily."

Pulled back underneath him, Yi Jeong kissed her long and hard. Yes, everything tasted like clay but that didn't bother him and Yi Jeong dug his fingers deep in her hair.

He was the one with all the experience, but it was just this that held him back. He wanted her, and at this moment she'd probably allow him to touch her in ways she'd never let any man before, but his inner voice - which sounded suspiciously like a shouting Jan Di - told him he shouldn't.

"Maybe we should stop." he muttered in between kisses, slowing things down.

"So Yi Jeong" she whispered flirtatiously in his ear, "you don't get away that easily."

* * *

The rumble of his stomach woke the Don Juan. His body sore in places he weren't aware could be sore, he woke the sleeping siren in his arms.

"Kukolka, nae salang, are you awake?"

"If I say no will you leave me alone?"

"Mmm not a chance." he said, brushing her hair back from her face and looking into her clear eyes. "I'm starving, aren't you? I know you skipped lunch."

"Skipped implies it was on purpose. Forgot would be a better word."

"Alright... forgot lunch." he said mockingly. Rolling over, he hovered an inch from her face and said in his most seductive voice "pizza."

"Olives?"

"Alright, but no fish. Not of any kind. Fish has NO business on pizza. No fish."

"I get it... one time, would it have killed you to try? So, what's the plan? I'll call and you shower first, or the other way around?"

"You know there's a third choice too..."

* * *

Right around the time Yi Jeong's hands began their venture to explore the slim curves of Ga Eul's body, her phone rang. She let it go to voicemail the first time, too busy enjoying their private moment to let it interrupt, but when it rang barely a moment later the mood was killed.

"Should I get that for you?" the famed potter teased. The dimpled smile, that made women swoon, made an appearance although it looked less 'cool' when he was covered in clay.

Picking up the phone, he frowned when he saw it was Ga Eul's mother and passed it over to her. For some reason he'd assumed it was going to be Jan Di ready to give him a lecture about treating her best friend properly. That inner voice sure could be annoying.

"Mom? What's wrong? But... of course. If you're sure. Yes, see you soon." Ending the call she stood there confused, just staring at her phone.

It was obviously bad news but neither were in a state fit to be seen.

"Ga Eul, I've got a small space in the back - you can take a shower there if you want. I'll see if I can find you some clothes. I don't think your cardigan will ever be the same but I can get the rest cleaned... probably."

Still non-verbal the perturbed girl nodded to him and headed to the back to shower. Making a few calls to his personal secretary the So heir had the older man bring around an outfit matching the one Ga Eul arrived in. The look might have been the same, but the quality and material gave away it's extravagant price tag.

Even though she didn't like him spending money on her, the gesture to replace her clothes with something identical was thoughtful and kind. Getting cleaned up and dressed, it occurred to her that it was this very side of him she first fell in love with. Now that she knew him better she could look back on their times together and see all the small moments when he let his mask fall.

The looks that confused her at the time, the way he pushed her away and then went looking for her a moment later. His teasing manner, that sometimes became rude, that he would later apologize for. His fake smile, so perfect yet never reaching his eyes. Eyes that, the moment no one was looking, screamed out in unbearable sadness.

One hand on his shoulder, she stopped him from going past her when it was his turn to go in. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude. I think they call this shock."

"How can I help?"

She shook her head sadly, "It's not the kind of thing you can fix.". Swallowing a lump in her throat she told him the truth, "My father was fired today. I, I don't know what this will mean."

"Tell me how to help and I will." Forgetting for a moment the caked on clay still all over his skin he took her dainty hands in his. "I don't know much about what your father does, but if I can't help I'm sure I can find someone who can."

"Yi Jeong, there are some things that can't be fixed."

"I don't believe that. Just... let me try to help." It hurt to see the cheery, optimistic girl he loved look so downtrodden. "If only to stop me asking, let me try."

Smiling sadly she gave in, "Thank you, but please, don't mention it to my parents. They would be so upset if they knew I told you."

Pleased that he'd won her over, instead of having to help behind her back, he kissed her cheek to seal their promise.

"My mother insists you come over tonight as planned. So if you're serious about wanting to help, go get ready!" Shoving him towards the bathroom he protested when she closed the door.

"You didn't give me a change of clothes! Ga Eul-yang?" he said in a sing song voice, "Can you hear me? Do you prefer I come out naked then?"

A distinctive squeal of awkwardness could be heard, followed by the sound of random drawers opening and shutting.

"Maybe it would just be easier if I"

"Don't you dare So Yi Jeong" she interrupted.

Leaning against the solid oak door he listened to her search, and from what he could tell she was looking in completely the wrong place. "Ga Eul-yang, it's to the right of the door, there's a closet, just pass me anything it's fine."

Shoved aside as she tried to open the door, the So heir carefully took the items offered. Hands over her eyes, it was obvious the long haired girl hadn't paid attention to what she grabbed.

Looking over the mismatched red shirt and pinstripe trousers, Yi Jeong chuckled in amusement. Ga Eul was ridiculous at times, and it was just one of the many things he loved about her.

* * *

The heiress knocked on his bedroom door and for once waited to be allowed in. That alone stood out to Jun Pyo as something strange, but it was her subdued silence that worried him.

"Out with it. Don't make me ask, it's not you."

"Your mother has arranged for me to take my bridesmaids for a private fitting with HER personal stylist."

He could read her mind at this point, "Is she coming too?"

Jae-Kyung chewed her bottom lip in worry. "She didn't mention it. I hope not."

Sitting tepidly at the edge of his bed, her knees closed and ankles turned in, she noticed a sheet of paper laying on the floor. She was about to put it back on the bedside table when a word caught her eye, 'sexy'.

"Jun, what is this?" she asked confused by what she was looking at. "Is this... is this about ME?"

The Shin-Hwa heir had never moved so fast; diving across the room he tried to snatch the paper away, but her grip was like a vice.

"Great legs, knows how to use her tongue? Sexy dancer? When have we danced? Bouncy breasts! Gu Jun Pyo!"

Blustering but unable to explain himself he just told her to look at the other column.

"Accepting of others, confident, not uptight, comfortable in her own skin. What am I reading?"

Finally snatching it away from her, he crumpled it up and tossed it into a far corner. "It was supposed to help me figure out everything."

"Everything huh? Did it work?"

"Not even a little."

"So, what exactly were those two columns? Or do I not get to know?"

Groaning, because he knew if he didn't tell her she would press him until he came out with the truth, he decided to just get it over with. "Things I like about you and things about you that... are... sexy. There I said it, are you happy?"

"Why? What's the point of that."

"Because, look. I'm trying to figure something out. Ugh, do I like you or do I just want you. You can stop staring at me now." He turned away from her, trying not to act like a bashful school boy, and put some space between them.

"You needed a list for this? I don't suppose it occurred to you that it could be both. I know for me it's both."

Jun Pyo raised an eyebrow at this, "both...", this thought HADN'T occurred to him. "There's only 8 days until the wedding."

"Can we please NOT talk about the wedding. Jun you want the truth? I like you, okay? Not that you make it easy, you're a strange guy and you don't let people in without a fight. But from what I've seen of you, you're a good man, honorable, trustworthy... and you have your faults too... but I think there's more good about you than bad."

Seeing the way he glowered at her she thought it best to explain, "I'm being a realist here and I'm sorry to break it to you but NO, despite a lifetime of being told otherwise, you're not perfect. You're moody, and immature, and you take your problems out on people, and sometimes you're just petty. You still have a lot of growing up to do if you want to be a real man."

"I'm still waiting for more about the good part Jae, or is this it... a list of my faults?"

"No, there's more. You can be thoughtful in your own way, and when you want to be loving you can make a girl feel... special, you're soulful and feel strongly about so many things. You're not just some frivolous idiot, you have plans and ideas. You are willing to work."

"Which are there more of?" the Shin-Hwa heir grumbled coming closer. "More good or more bad?"

She could tell he was ready to hear her say more bad, but that truly wasn't the case. "More good." she said plainly and taking his hands in hers she mischievously up at him, "If there wasn't I'd of been on the first plane out of here ages ago."

* * *

So Yi Jeong kept reminding himself he'd met her parents before and they'd liked him, so he didn't have anything to worry about. Yet the tension in the house was palpable, despite the Chu's efforts to be genial. Ga Eul at his side the entire time, he handed her mother the gift he'd picked out and explained how it was made.

"It's lovely, but you didn't have to go to any trouble. You're our guest, now please have a seat and I will call you when dinner is on the table."

Curious as to the gentle smile gracing her daughters face, the thoughtful woman made a mental note to ask about the significance of the dainty tea set.

Sitting on the faded sofa by the window, Ga Eul beckoned him over. At her side he took a moment to scan the room, thinking of how different the two of them had grew up. Instead of art on the walls there were family photographs, some of which looked quite old. Instead of modern rows of shelves displaying family heirlooms, there was one glass curio cabinet in the corner.

From his vantage point he could see a pair of carved wooden ducks and an assortment of different colored belts, presumably from taekwando but he's have to have a closer look to be certain. He imagined it was where his gift would likely end up as well.

Ga Eul's mother offered him a drink and he tried to accept it politely but he'd overused his right hand earlier and it was being less than cooperative now. Apologizing, he explained the nature of his injury. Like her daughter before her, Ga Eul's mother was sympathetic and optimistic. The three of them readily made small talk until Ga Eul's father joined them.

Looking rather harried, the older man greeted the famed potter and took a seat by his wife. Yi Jeong had enough experience wearing masks to recognize someone else's but it wasn't his place to comment, so he made sure to treat Ga Eul's father the same as before. Jan Di had mentioned commoner pride more than a few times to the F4, and he didn't want to misstep.

"So Yi Jeong-a, tell me how is it that you and my daughter even know each other?"

He'd been expecting this, and as the night wore on he answered many of the expected question and a few... less expected ones.

"How many girlfriends would YOU say you've had?"

* * *

After dinner Ga Eul's father excused himself from the table and the boyish So heir followed shortly after. Finding the older man drinking in his study, his worry visible to the famed potter, Yi Jeong did his best to seem unfazed by the rapid disintegration of the older man's show of strength.

"Excuse my interruption, there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

"By all means, ask away." Mr. Chu replied, offering Yi Jeong a chair.

Preferring to remain standing, but not wanting to be rude, the famed potter spoke the well rehearsed words, "With your permission I would like to formally date Chu Ga Eul."

Taking a deep breath the weary man chuckled to himself. "I wondered if you'd ask. Let me get straight to the point, why do you want to date my Ga Eul and what do you see for yourself in the future?"

"I appreciate your straightforwardness, I will try to grant you the same courtesy. Chu Ga Eul... she's... one of a kind. Simply she's perfect. I could spend hours explaining all that I see in her." Staring hard at the scars on his fingers he spoke the truth, "I don't know the answer to your other question. I don't know if I'm going to be able to go back to spinning anytime soon. If not... maybe I'll take over the running of the museum from my father. Whatever it is I do, I can't imagine Ga Eul-yang not being there."

"Ga Eul-yang?" her father repeated, the obvious question remaining unasked. "I don't know what to make of you, you are nothing like what I see in the press or in that vile book."

"You read that..." Yi Jeong said, with no small amount of concern.

"No I have not, but we have a neighbor who has yet to learn to mind her own business. I don't care to know if any of it is true or not. To me it is all muck dragging for the sake of publicity."

"Thank you sir. That person, the one the book describes, doesn't exist anymore. He was a sad, broken man who hated the world and himself."

"And now?"

Closing his eyes the image of Ga Eul smiling brightly this afternoon, even though he'd just dumped a handful of clay down the back of her top, stuck in his mind. "Now... my heart is full... I'm learning how to be whole, to stop running away, and I fell in love. I can't imagine a life without Ga Eul-yang, I need her."

"Okay slow down." Mr. Chu's hand on his arm, Yi Jeong awoke from his daydream. "I've sat where you're sitting. Ga Eul is your first love?"

"No, but... she's, she's my everything."

"Hmm. You've made your case So Yi Jeong, and... I approve of you dating my daughter... on one condition."

His smile falling, the former Casanova's expression grew serious. "Anything."

* * *

He wasn't sure what it was, but ever since he'd woken up - Jan Di at his side, the golden boy felt curiously joyful. Having dropped his girlfriend at the porridge shop for her morning shift, Yoon Ji Hoo returned home to get ready to go fishing. Changing into something less immaculate, he took the time to organize his gear.

Or at least that was what he told himself.

Really he was dithering on whether to ask his grandfather to join him. Delaying the question at breakfast, Jan Di made a point of reminding him to ask when they said their goodbyes. "You and I would never have gotten together if you didn't try, how is this different?"

The tawny haired man heard the distinctive shuffle of his grandfather's walk, and saw the old man standing nearby with a peculiar look on his face.

"Are you going fishing? Do you go often?"

Dashing away from his grandson before he could answer, Ji Hoo looked up in confusion when the excited man returned carrying his own rod.

"This one has served me well over the years, take it."

Surprised by his grandfather's gesture, the quiet man thought on their argument the other night. He doubted himself constantly but, remembering Jan Di's final message, he dragged up every ounce of his courage and asked.

"Do you want to come?"

* * *

Sat together along the water's edge, Yoon Ji Hoo went fishing for the first time in his life with his grandfather. The long overdue activity was going better than expected. Without prodding or pushing grandfather Yoon started a conversation. First about lures, then food, Ji Hoo listened patiently as his grandfather again praised his mother's cooking.

As the old man went on, he explained that today would have been Ji Hoo's parents' wedding anniversary. Grandfather took out a simple brown box from his bag and wordlessly passed it to the quiet man, who took off his gloves and accepted the gift. Not saying anything the golden boy opened the box carefully, unsure what he was going to find.

At a loss for words, Ji Hoo was nearly brought to tears at the sight of a gold ring; it shined like new in the morning sun.

"I can still remember very clearly, giving that to your grandmother and her smile was so bright. I asked, what was so great about received an old, cheap ring? She said, it's the only one in the world... why wouldn't I be happy."

Nervously Ji Hoo touched the slim band, turning it about to see the detail. He remembered, his mother... she'd worn this. This was HERS.

His hands shaking the tawny haired man broke into tears and, unable to stop the emotions from swallowing him whole, willingly gave in to his grief.

"Child, I'm sorry. I took away that kind of a mother from you." The old man choked out his next few words as his grandson sobbed in the chair next to his. "It's all my fault."

* * *

Working distracted in the porridge shop Jan Di listened to another one of Ga Eul's stories about Yi Jeong. She was happy her best friend was happy but still, it was Yi Jeong... and she was a little wary of how fast everything seemed to happen.

A vague sense of disquiet kept distracting the laundry girl and she stared blankly out the window, searching for what she did not know. Maybe she was just missing Ji Hoo.

Their shift was over in a couple of hours but, unlike usual, this Saturday morning was busy so the 'Master' asked them to stay an extra hour to help the new girl in the next shift.

The check from her little jaunt into the world of film when they were in New York City had arrived yesterday, and the Wonder Girl kept it tucked tightly in her pocket. She wanted to cash it immediately, but her bank tried to take a percentage for the inconvenience since it was a foreign check. After a heated exchange Jan Di swore she would find a better bank.

An extra hour of work might just be what she needed, the money could offset what she would lose in fees. Just about to agree, she was interrupted by the whirlwind known as Ha Jae-Kyung.

Out of breath the heiress took a moment before speaking, "Urgent, need you to come with me. No time, no time. Both of you come."

Frightened by her friend's state Jan Di agreed, dragging Ga Eul with her. They barely heard the Master's shouts to not leave him all alone, but Jae-Kyung did and sent her personal bodyguard in to cover for her friends. The intimidating woman by his side, the Master didn't say another word about the matter.

Running out to the heiress' waiting vehicle, the two girls were surprised to see Yulina already inside and looking VERY annoyed.

Not saying anything the best friends gave each other a look of confusion, and sat quickly as the exuberant woman gave orders to her driver to get going.

Carefully moving seats, Jan Di leaned to speak to the Russian girl while Chu Ga Eul tried to figure out where they were going. They were heading towards the high street boutiques on 'Wedding Street', what could possibly be the emergency there?

"Yuli-ssi, what's going on?"

Interrupting the lithe girl 's response, Jae-Kyung thanked her friends for coming with her.

"Coming with you where Unnie?" the porridge shop girl asked delicately.

* * *

Where turned out to be a designer studio where Madam Kang arranged them private fittings. The brightly lit space was filled with half dressed mannequins and more wedding books than Jan Di had ever seen.

"Ha Jae-Kyung..." an amiable, exquisitely dressed thin man approached them, "is this them?"

"Yes, please take them back to see Sun Joo."

"If you will be so kind as to follow me." Directing them towards a room in the back, he asked them if they wanted any refreshments while they waited and brought them out tea and biscuits, complimenting each of the girl's in turn.

"What exquisite skin you have, you'd think you never spent a day in the sun. And you, that smile could light up a room. Has anyone told you that you have the air of royalty?"

Already irritated by Jae-Kyung's falsehood that made her change her plans, Yulina didn't care for the friendly man's efforts to charm them. "Yes, yes they have." she replied bluntly, ending his over the top flirting.

Shortly thereafter the heiress came in with a pinched looking, older woman; exactly the kind of person you'd expect Madam Kang to hire.

"So who wants to go first?" the Chinese girl clapped eagerly.

* * *

Thinking only of how long this was taking, Yulina stood stock still while pins were placed and replaced. Having already been stabbed several times by Sun Joo's flirty assistant, she considered walking out.

The finished product looked reasonable, but not at all something the Russian girl would have ever chosen for herself. It was too... for lack of a better word... floofy.

The girls all took their turns being stabbed and manhandled until Sun Joo was content. Little did they know a meeting of the groomsmen was also taking place.

Sitting around the low table, three men exchanged sympathetic looks with Gu Jun Pyo.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I don't know, it feels like a bomb's gone off and scrambled my brains. What am I going to do?" the Shin-Hwa heir asked, turning off the television as a commercial featuring Jae-Kyung and he came on.

"You'll think of something, only you can figure a way out of this." his best friend said pointedly. Arms crossed Ji Hoo felt uncomfortable being here, discussing Jun Pyo's upcoming marriage to Ha Jae-Kyung. He didn't know what to think; was Gu Jun Pyo over Jan Di? They hadn't spoken about it in a while.

Looking at the simple wedding invitation Song Woo Bin felt the situation almost ironic. The proud, untouchable leader of the F4 brought low by a single woman.

"If this was the past the solution would be simple... marry her. When did we become such worriers?"

Enraged, the curly haired man snatched the invitation away from his friend and shredded it. Going into a full tantrum he threw the pieces to the ground, shouted and stormed out of the room.

"Well it looks like we're going to be groomsmen after all." the Don Juan sighed.

* * *

At the cultural center Ji Hoo sat thoughtfully behind the piano as he worked to complete another piece for Jan Di. He'd promised some time ago to write a song everyday for her, but despite his best intentions he'd fallen a bit behind.

Yulina had said she'd be here to help him record the final two pieces, but there was no sign of her; it would be more difficult to do it properly on his own. A few quick texts told him she was stuck getting fitted for bridesmaid dresses, and he was amused to see a shot of Jan Di looking rather murderous while wearing a strapless blue gown.

'Shh don't tell. I think she hates it just as much as I do.'

It was true that his girlfriend was not fond of formal clothing, and didn't have a lot of patience to stand about for hours doing nothing. However he knew she'd never complain, at least not to Jae-Kyung.

'Got to go, they're making us try on shoes. If we're not back by dinner send the cavalry. Sorry.'

"Alright, looks like I'm doing this on my own." he muttered to himself. Rolling his eyes he figured he may as well get started. This was going to take a while.

* * *

The meeting over after Jun Pyo's outburst, Ji Hoo hightailed it without a word leaving the F2 alone. Song Woo Bin was just about to invite his best friend around his when his phone rang and, not recognizing the number, he answered brusquely.

"Who is this and how do you have this number?"

"This is the woman who found what you are looking for, and I expect to have a lot more than just this number by the end of the day."

"...go ahead then, ask."

Seeing his friend becoming agitated, the famed potter grew concerned. He knew there was a side to the Don Juan's life that he didn't discuss, unless particularly drunk, but this seemed more... personal.

"Fine. I said FINE." Slamming his phone down on the table so hard he double checked he hadn't broken it, Woo Bin poured himself a drink.

"Is there something..."

"NO."

"Because it seems like..."

"There's isn't."

"If you're sure..."

"I am."

"You know I don't believe you."

"I do."

"You know whatever you do I'm going to tail you."

"I know."

"So are you going to share now or later?"

Turning a dark eye to his oldest friend, Woo Bin shook his head at the thought of including him. "You wouldn't understand."

"Is that so?"

"I'm not going to discuss this."

"Discuss what exactly?"

"You're infuriating sometimes."

* * *

There was no way after hearing Woo Bin's story the Casanova was about to let him go alone to a brothel with that much money on him.

"Why can't you take one of your guards?"

"No one can know about this."

"...except me you mean."

"You're hanging on by a thin thread Casanova. Come on let's get this over with."

Together, two of the most eligible men in South Korea headed into the lions den.

* * *

AN:

WOW chapter 27 is done. That means there are only 3 chapters left in Seoul's Dawning! Did you like the SoEul people? What's going to happen when Yulina and Ga Eul find out where their men are? What the condition GE's father gave YJ?

Poor JH isn't getting any help putting together his gift for JD.

JP is trying to make an effort w JK, but is it enough?

JH and grandfather had their big moment, and now he has his mom's wedding ring...

In our next chapter

What WB/YJ find out

It's not easy being the girlfriend of an ex-Casanova

Lemon

Wedding contest

Woo Bin's birthday

JP is an idiot

* * *

PS: I'm STILL a terrible proofreader so I know there will be errors, feel free to let me know if you find one and I will correct.

PSS: I'm super jealous of JHsgf82

PSSS: Are you still reading this? If so, write me a quick review. Tell me what you want to see more of... don't worry SoEul'ers we're getting there!

Thank you to all of my readers. Give yourselves a big pat on the back, you guys are awesome.

See you soon. XOXO


	28. Chapter 28

HELLO!

How have you guys been?

The in-laws have left so I have a bit more time again, which means you can expect the chapters to come out faster.

I want to see if I can get this story wrapped before winter break and my birthday (Dec 23rd). I'm wishing for WB/Y fanart

We are picking up our chapter where we left off with WB and YJ going to the brothel together. Now that I'm typing it, it sounds worse than it is. Flip back a chapter if you don't recall.

What else can I think of to write to delay you?

Hmm

How about this...

There's a lemon!

AND on that note...

Welcome back to Seoul!

* * *

"Please, have a seat." The aloof woman said, with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Waiting for the two men in front of her to obey, the Madam ordered her staff out of the room. She didn't want any trace of their conversation to make it back to her employer.

"Now we can begin. I presume that is the payment we discussed?"

"It is."

"Well then this is for you." Tossing over a Manila envelope she accepted the cash in hand. Leaving the young men to their purchase, she went to the back of the room and unlocked a small safe against the wall.

"Are you two going to open it and see what you've bought?"

Yi Jeong opened the metal tabs and tipped out the contents. Pages of notes, legal documents and photographs spilled onto his lap. Passing a few to Woo Bin, the famed potter began to examine the papers.

"Wait. She'd DEAD?"

"What was that?"

"Look here, it says 'contract terminated' and deceased."

"Is this a joke?" the auburn haired man asked incredulously.

"No joke, you wanted information about Hwang Mi-young and there it is."

"I wanted to find her." he demanded.

"You're several years too late then." the Madam said mockingly as she locked up the safe and walked back to her desk.

Throwing the documents back towards her he barked, "Then this is useless to me!"

"Let me ask, why are you searching for this woman?" she asked. Pulling out a long cigarette, she flicked an unseen lighter fluidly, and took a long inhale. The noxious smoke plumed out around her, making her look ghoulish.

Waving a hand in front of his face Woo Bin gruffly replied, "It's personal."

"Personal?" With a smile of recognition she continued, "I understand, you're one of her boys."

"One of..."

"Hwang Mi-young worked here for close to ten years, she had a private contract. Rare in this business. Our employer always hired her to do the same thing, ingratiate herself with a powerful family, and seduce anyone who could be a threat."

"It can't be the same person."

"Well that will be for you to decide."

Yi Jeong had been sitting back listening the entire time. He'd thought the woman was acting out of a perverted sense of pleasure, not that she was hired. Who would do that? "Your employer. You keep mentioning them. Why would they want someone like Hwang Mi-young working for them?"

"Insurance of course. People with secrets are easier to control."

"And who is your employer? Who pays the bills?" the famed potter demanded.

"That I can't tell you, but I will say Mi-Young was just one in a long line of women hired to do a particular job. Understand we are one of the oldest operating businesses in Seoul. We were here before the forced occupation; the services we provide are more than just simple companionship."

"Blackmail." Woo Bin grumbled, giving the older woman a hard look.

"For starters."

* * *

"Don't lie to her."

It sounded simple. Don't lie, he could do that.

Yi Jeong asked his best friend if he wanted him to stay but the auburn haired man had just shooed him off, saying he needed time to think. There was little he could say or do to help him right now, he had to trust the Don Juan would call him if he needed his help.

"Sunbae, over here."

Running a bit late, he met the long haired girl in one of his favorite pastry shops. The two of them looked over the extensive selection of desserts in the display and unable to choose, Yi Jeong ordered a selection of mini tarts and eclairs for the two of them; along with the staff recommendation, Esmeralda Geisha coffee from Panama.

The small cafe was somewhere Ga Eul had always wanted to try, but she was saving as much as she could for university in the fall and couldn't justify wasting a weeks worth of wages on her stomach. She felt a bit uncomfortable being somewhere so extravagant, but when Yi Jeong suggested it she couldn't say no.

"Here, try this." he said, cutting a piece of peach tart in half for them to share. "This one's my favorite."

The sweetness of the peaches was coupled with the warmth of cinnamon and nutmeg, making it possibly the best thing the porridge shop girl had ever tasted.

"Wow. Sunbae, that's really good."

"I did say it was my favorite for a reason."

"See now I have a problem." Ga Eul said, putting the remaining bite down.

The So heir raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Ga Eul-yang? You're not allergic or something are you?" he said, reaching out to touch her hand.

"No I'm fine. It's just... this is so good... it's all I'm going to want from now on."

Breaking out into genuine laughter at her words, the famed potter covered his mouth to control his volume.

"It's a serious affliction Sunbae." she pouted playfully.

"Let me know if it requires hospitalization."

* * *

Frustrated with the dead end, Song Woo Bin tried to work another angle. The file on his former tutor contained aliases, numerous addresses, locations for dead drops and long lists of numbers which he recognized as bank accounts. There were 17.

'What kind of woman was she?'

She was a tutor, not an international spy, or at least so he thought. The information on her death was scant. Went missing and turned up in the river a week later, was all the file said. Found by tourists who reported it to local police. No one claimed the body, so it was cremated and sent to a paupers grave on the outskirts of town.

"What secrets did you have?"

First thing first, he was going to drive to the dozen addresses her name was attached to across the city and see if he could talk to the neighbors. Maybe someone remembered her, if not then he'd try the dead drops. It was unlikely they were still in use, but all it took was one.

Phoning his personal bodyguard he informed him he was going to be out making stops around town all day, and that he needed him to follow up on some work for him.

"I'm sending it to you now. Yeah... that's what it looked like to me. See what you can dig up and if any of the accounts have been used in the last three years. Report back to me only."

The addresses were all in very wealthy neighborhoods, and all but one were rentals.

Hwang Mi-young had owned one property, and the woman living there claimed to be a sister. Not that he believed her, but Woo Bin went through the necessary niceties.

He asked after Mi-young, saying she was a friend of his family, but the 'sister' said she was away on a work trip.

He inquired after her health and asked if he could have a current phone number so he could call her, but the 'sister' said Mi-young wouldn't want to be bothered and was perfectly fine.

'Dead for three years but perfectly fine. Mhm.' he thought.

"May I ask, what kind of work is she involved with nowadays. When I knew her she was a teacher." It was only for a second, but he was sure he'd seen the 'sister's eye twitch.

"She was probably the best teacher I ever had in fact. She certainly made me love mathematics."

Rising from her chair, the 'sister' feigned having a headache and said she had to go. Woo Bin politely excused himself, apologizing for taking up her time. The second he was out the door he began to dial and by the time he was out of the building a trace was placed on her phone. By the time he pulled away from the curb in his Lotus another car pulled up in his place, assuring him that his security was following his instructions to watch her around the clock.

If she called someone he wanted to know, if she tried to run he wanted to know.

This was his only real lead but he didn't even have a name. But he would and soon.

* * *

Although it took twice as long as he'd intended the young man was pleased with the results. He'd uploaded each instrument's part and played around with the mix until he couldn't stand to listen to it anymore. Yulina had finally turned up hours later to help, but all the hard work was done by that point. Still it was useful to have another pair of ears listen to it.

"Ji Hoo, there's sixty songs on here. When did you find the time?"

"Is that a compliment?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Sleeping Beauty."

Yoon Ji Hoo snorted at the nickname, trust Yulina to make light of one of the most embarrassing moments of his life.

"What time do you want us to meet you tomorrow?"

"I'd say not before 11, but I doubt Jan Di or Ga Eul would be up for much that late." Scratching the back of her head in thought, the Russian girl decided that although 8 was early it would have to do.

The golden boy joined his mischievous friend as she tinkered on the piano at his home. Together they goofed around changing different melodies rapidly before settling into a standard, Greensleeves. All the while the two discussed the plans for their respective dates. Yulina was taking Woo Bin boxing and Ji Hoo planned a trip to Passion 5 after Ga Eul's rave reviews this afternoon made Jan Di jealous.

"Bring me back something sweet. I heard they make this mochi swiss roll cake."

"Should I get a pen and paper?"

Sneering back in amusement the Russian girl asked the hard question; how was he finding it living with his grandfather.

"It's complicated. This morning, he gave me this." The golden boy walked to a drawer and pulled out a box. Opening it, she gaped at the content. "It was my mother's wedding ring."

"It's beautiful..." a sneaky smile crossed her face, "I'm sure Jan Di would think so too."

"What would I think?" the familiar voice of the Wonder Girl asked. Having just come through the door, she looked at her boyfriend's agitated state in confusion. Patting him on the back, Yulina gave Jan Di a brief hug and said goodbye to the pair of them.

The Russian girl's amused expression was unmistakable, "Ji Hoo-yah, has Yuli-ssi been picking on you again?"

* * *

If there was one thing So Yi Jeong knew it was how to plan a date. After their trip to the dessert shop the So heir and Ga Eul walked side by side along Cheonggyecheon Stream, even stopping to take pictures at one point.

Taking a multitude of pictures of yourself wasn't something he could get used to, but he humored Ga Eul and allowed a passing couple to take one of the both of them. It was supposed to be one anyway.

Flipping through the two dozen shots Ga Eul deleted any that didn't meet her standards. Three were all that was left at the end of her cull. One was of the two of them standing at the water's edge; in frame and posed properly it looked rather formal. The kind of photo your parents would frame on the wall.

The other two were more random. In one, the famed potter was looking down at Ga Eul with an amused expression on his face while she blushed. That was when he informed the tourists that they were on a date. The shy tone of her voice as she called his name was what amused him.

The last one was his favorite though. Without thinking he'd wrapped his arm around the long haired girl's waist to draw her close, prompting her to look up at him in surprise.

"Chu Ga Eul, are you satisfied now? Can we move on?" Offering her his arm they continued on their stroll, chatting about the disastrous bridesmaid dresses and the upcoming wedding.

"When I get married I'm going to let the bridesmaids choose their own dresses. None of this everyone has to look the same nonsense." Realizing what she'd said the porridge shop girl stammered a bit. "I, I mean... one day FAR into the future..."

"Are you getting shy again?" Yi Jeong teased.

Intensely awkward now, Ga Eul wasn't sure where to look. "I just, I didn't mean... I don't want you to think..."

"You just meant... you see marriage in your future... one day."

Wishing for a sinkhole to open up and swallow her whole, the long haired girl nodded. He seemed fine with it, why was she the one freaking out? "I'd just always imagined that I would... one day... way, way, way into the future of course."

"Of course." Shuffling his feet as they walked together, Yi Jeong gave this some thought. It wasn't typical first date talk, but the two of them weren't particularly typical.

"I've always imagined I'd end up married one day. Sold off to the highest bidder, more than married."

"Oh." she answered quietly. Of course, how could she have forgotten.

Deep in thought, the So heir slowed his step until he stopped completely. Near the fountain the breeze blew a light mist towards them, but the famed potter didn't notice; his mind was elsewhere.

"I've never put much thought into whether it was something I wanted, it's an expectation... just like pottery. I never appreciated what a big part of my life pottery was until I couldn't spin. They say you don't know what you have until it's gone. Why is that?"

Although he looked towards her, Ga Eul knew he wasn't expecting an answer. After all what answer could there be. Instead she took his injured hand in hers, and turning it over, she carefully traced the fading lines that gave away his injury.

"Do you think it's gone?" she asked carefully.

In a voice heavy with sadness he mumbled out a response. "I don't know."

Heartbroken she swiftly reached for him and, wrapping her hand around his neck, stood on her toes to give him a firm kiss. Taken by surprise, Yi Jeong felt his heart leap into his throat.

Kissing her back, needy for comfort, he enjoyed the wonderful oblivion of disappearing into the moment.

* * *

"Have you eaten?"

The question took him off guard. "Not really."

"Good, then you can help me in the kitchen." Jan Di said, walking back and forth from the front door to the kitchen carrying bags.

Realizing what she was doing, Yoon Ji Hoo joined her on the third trip.

"Is all this for us? Or are you feeling an army?" he said straight faced, making his girlfriend crack a smile despite her best efforts not to.

"I'm making the birthday soup and kaktugi. Yulina's on the cake and she's ordered galbi and mandu for tomorrow. She's really trying; she'd kill me for saying this, but I think it's cute."

"Hmm, it is a bit cute. You know my birthday's next." Looking at his girlfriend out of the corner of his eye, he saw her drop a bag of flour in panic.

"Jan" was all he got out before the bag hit the cold tiled floor, exploding it's contents all over the place.

Stunned into silence Jan Di blinked the white powder out of her eyes and took an offered handkerchief from Ji Hoo. Looking around the kitchen at the mess she made, the Wonder Girl threw her head back in frustration, releasing more of the billowy white powder to the ground.

"That's it, I'm heading to the shower."

Insisting on a kiss before she went, Ji Hoo watched her leave a trail of pale footprints around the house in her wake. Once he was sure she was out of earshot he chuckled to himself and set to work cleaning the mess. By the time Jan Di was back he sweeping the last of it and the laundry girl complimented him on his thoroughness.

"Do I get a reward?"

"Hmm, what do you have in mind."

"I'm sure we can work something out." he replied in a serious tone.

As she walked past, he caught her hand and with a quick tug had her in his arms. The golden boy's hands were instantly around her and he captured her soft lips with his own.

Fighting against his own body, Ji Hoo struggled with the temptation to continue. His fingers skimmed along the side of her cheek and he pressed one more soft kiss to her lips before reigning himself in.

"We have a soup to make, right?"

"Soup... right. Soup."

* * *

Every once in a while Woo Bin was grateful for his family's connections. In a matter of hours he had piles of information on the 'sister' in question. Another employee of the brothel in Mia-ri, the 'sister' had been living in the apartment for the last three years; almost to the day Hwang Mi-young was found dead.

That didn't mean the sister actually knew Mi-young, but it was another piece of the puzzle. His staff would continue to monitor and tail her until he told them otherwise. So far she'd phoned only one person, but they didn't answer. Instead of leaving a message, she entered a series of numbers.

'1392515211471422935851216'

"What the hell."

It felt the like more he learned the more questions he ended up with. There were too many digits to be random but a pattern eluded him. Moving on, Prince Song started going to the dead drop sites. Each more peculiarly located than the last, the addresses had him zig-zagging all over the city.

Starting at Hongik University library he made stops in alleyways along Samcheongdong-gil Road, before ending up at Jamsil Baseball Stadium. A collection of minute flash drives in his pocket, all less than an inch long, he went to the first safe place he could think of - Shin-Hwa University.

This wasn't the kind of thing he felt comfortable bringing home as he had no idea what, if anything, was on the drives. Parking at Shin-Hwa, the setting sun momentarily blinded him; he hadn't realized the time. Yuli would be expecting him within the hour.

The auburn haired man batted the idea back and forth in his brain. Weighing his options, he thought it best to examine the drives now, while the campus was nearly empty and make his excuses later. He hadn't discussed any of this with his girlfriend yet and, so far, hadn't turned up enough information to make it worth mentioning.

One by one he tried them, and one by one they failed. Some were empty as far as he could tell, another was so corroded whatever contents it once held were long since lost but a few opened. Not that their contents told him much... at first glance.

Bookkeeping.

Completely mundane bookkeeping.

Documents going back more than a decade filled one of the drives. Each folder contained one photograph, detailed logs of expenses, materials and receipts as well as bills paid/due. The photographs were of men of various ages, and a few boys who had been like him. There were no names, just numbers and he didn't recognize any of the images.

A second drive seemed more informative as the files were better labelled. Names were associated with each 'client' and included identity documents - each with a new alias. These files were more random; some dated nearly twenty years ago, while others were only a few years old.

It occurred to the Don Juan that the two drives didn't appear to be put together by the same person. The programs used were different, the style of organization was different and the information the second one contained was significantly less covert.

Understanding this, he scanned the last drive and finally hit gold. Four folders in, staring back at him was his 13 year old self. He didn't know what made him keep going, perhaps it was morbid curiosity, but he opened all the other folders too.

" **Fuck**."

Second to last was a photo of his best friend.

* * *

Their long walk along the river left Ga Eul uncertain about where they were, so it was with no small shock that she realized they going in to the Once in a Blue Moon jazz club. The site of her first fake date with Yi Jeong, and the place where she first began to fall for him, she was awash in memories of the past.

"Yi Jeong-ah?"

"I wanted to bring you back here on a real date."

A hazy smile formed on her face as his words sunk in. "... Yi Jeong..."

"Did I do good then Ga Eul-yang?"

His dimpled smile broke out when she nodded her approval and took his arm. Escorting her to a table near the front, he explained that the performance would start after dinner.

Her stomach was full of butterflies being back here and she was sure everyone was watching them. Looking around the room she shyly avoided the caustic looks numerous women, and some men, were throwing her. It wasn't her that they cared about, shed never garnered much attention, but she'd long since learned that Yi Jeong couldn't sneeze without his fans knowing.

"How do you like it?" her date asked, looking towards the plate of salmon in front of her.

It took a second for Ga Eul to understand his meaning. "Oh the food, it's delicious. And yours?"

"Exquisite, but not as memorable as the beautiful woman beside me." Taking the long haired girls hand, the Casanova made an appearance. He cocked an eyebrow when he realized he didn't have her full attention and as his eyes followed Ga Eul's around the room. Lacing their fingers together, he squeezed her hand when he saw the obvious stares. "Do they make you uncomfortable? It would be no trouble to clear the room if you'd prefer to dine alone."

"It's alright, I'm not bothered by their stares. It's just, they're so intrusive... and rude, it's distracting. I know they're all wondering what a member of the F4 is doing with a commoner."

"I'd be happy to show them." he said, in a low voice barely above a whisper. A part of him was annoyed by the jealous eyes of the crowd and, like a nettle stinging at his side, the feeling grew.

Her skin tingled like electricity was coursing through her and it only grew when he leaned towards her. Was he really going to kiss her in public like this? Should she stop him?

As if sending her hesitation, Yi Jeong closed the remaining distance between them quickly. There was no way he was going to let a few random people he didn't even know interfere with his date. They wanted to look, he'd give them something to look at.

Placing a perfect kiss on her cheek he moved his seat closer and wrapped an arm around the back of her chair. Ga Eul's eyes darted between his fingers that were gently rubbing along her arm and his smug expression.

"Yi Jeong-ah, I'm here to watch the show.. not to BE the show."

Her words took the wind out of his sails a bit, and he apologized for showing off.

"I don't need anyone's approval... except yours... and maybe Jan Di-yah's" she teased.

* * *

How did they end up here? They were making soup. He said something about liking the scent of her shampoo. She'd thanked him with a quick kiss on the cheek and he'd wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Had she started it with the kiss?

Was this really the best time to be thinking about something like that?

Biting her lip Jan Di moaned as Ji Hoo twirled his tongue around her clit. Her underwear kicked off and lost under one of the counters, the Wonder Girl looked down at the silky haired man who was lifting up her skirt. On his knees his dipped his fingers into her dark curls.

"Ji Hoo" she moaned softly when he rubbed his fingers against her again. In a daze of pleasure, Jan Di called out to him "oh, I need you Ji Hoo-yah. Yes." she cried, with a sharp intake of breath as he caught her clit in his mouth and began to suck.

Taking that as his cue, he guided her to lean back against the counter and raised one of Jan Di's legs over his shoulder. In a frenzy of moans he licked at her core and thrust his fingers inside her, enjoying her twitches. The little spot, capable of so much pleasure, swelled with her need and he tried not to let it go as she thrust against his mouth.

The scream of pleasure was music to his ears; her cries, finer than anything he could hope to compose. With one long last lick, more for him than for her, he slid her legs up and wrapped them around his waist.

Craving his release he entered quickly and pounded hard into his girlfriend. Still hazy from her orgasm, Jan Di wanted him too. The feeling of Jan Di's body trembling under his tongue had nearly made his cum, and he focused on that memory as he thrust his hips.

Soon his breathing became erratic, filled with high pitched cries, he gasped when his orgasm began.

"mmm mmmm mm ah AH AAAAAAH AAAAH JA-AN DI AH AH AH AHHHHHH"

Jan Di responding cries matched his own and she clawed at his back begging for more.

Staying deep inside her body, he kissed her face and neck before sliding his hands under her shirt. The resulting moans drove him on until his knees quaked.

Finally spent, the golden boy kissed her passionately and gradually withdrew. Still half hard he rubbed his cock a few times, as some lingering pleasure coursed through him.

"Let me." was all that Jan Di said before going down to her knees, in replication of what Ji Hoo did to her. Aroused by her enthusiasm, the golden boy watched as the woman he loved stroked his cock.

Still as the statue he'd so often been compared to, Yoon Ji Hoo's eyes drifted shut. He wasn't close, but enjoying the work of his girlfriend's tongue he fell into a light trance.

Only when he heard the sound of keys did he stir, his eyes springing open; by then it was already too late. Saying a quick hello, his grandfather walked right by him. The height of the counter must have hid them from view, but they were just lucky.

Jan Di and he were going to have to start being much more discrete now they didn't live alone.

"I think we're okay." he said, backing away from her and sliding his cock back into his boxers. Zipping up, he joined her hunt for her panties and, flicking off the stove, headed back with her to their bedroom.

"... I think we may have ruined the birthday soup..."

"... that's okay, if anyone will understand it's the F4's Don Juan."

* * *

The F4's Don Juan, AKA Song Woo Bin, was busy in a completely different way. Working to compile everything he'd figured out he jotted notes on scraps of paper. He had evidence of three different women working, presumably, for the same brothel. All hired for the same reason the ages of the 'clients' varied from the very young, such as himself, to the very old but they all were from wealthy families.

The current resident of the apartment, once occupied by his former tutor, was likely in the same line of work. Young and seemingly new, perhaps she would slip up and the guys tailing her would find something.

Weighing his options Woo Bin decided he needed to speak with the Madam once more. Hopefully he paid her handsomely enough that she'd be willing to talk. In the meantime he made copies in triplicate of everything. Keeping one on him, he hid another hidden at the university and a third he posted to himself.

Maybe it was time to bring Yulina in on this.

If he went now it would be his third trip to the same brothel in three days, that looked suspicious to even him. Hitting a few buttons on his phone he sent her a message to meet at their usual cafe; around the corner from her parents apartment, he knew she would come.

'If not for me, for the coffee.' he thought with a wry smile.

The last few days had been emotionally draining, and he wasn't close to being done. A part of him wanted to stop, scared of what he was going to find, but he couldn't. There was no one else, if he didn't do this no one would and then what?

He'd told Yi Jeong some of what was going on, but now he wanted to keep him out of it. The Casanova could be very temperamental and Woo Bin didn't know how he would react to finding out he'd been manipulated like this. Yuli would have a leveler head.

Of course, compared to Yi Jeong, perhaps that wasn't saying much.

* * *

Ha Jae-Kyung thought back on last night. She'd had another row with her fiance, he'd said something idiotic. She couldn't even think what now, oh yes that stupid list of his. How did she end up engaged to someone so immature?

Everything with him was baby steps, if it wasn't for Madam Kang's threat she'd of certainly run off by now. The witch had so much power of her son... and herself she admitted begrudgingly.

Unlocking her suitcase, where she'd stashed the folders in an attempt for some privacy, she pulled out the heavy binders.

The first was Woo Bin's again, she didn't dare look at that.

The next was Ji Hoo's, she couldn't bear to look at that.

Yi Jeong's was there too of course, but it didn't interest her in the slightest.

The one that interested her was the last; Jun Pyo and her had locked the binders up before looking to see whose it was. He'd said, 'What could be gained by knowing?' and at the time she thought him right. Yet now she'd take what she could get, even if it was only a sliver of leverage.

Opening it up she flipped through the first few pages.

Of course. Who else?

Everything was there: birth records, report cards, as well as copies of every payslip, loan and bill for the last year.

It was all about Jan Di's family, the Guem's.

She didn't understand what she was looking at, why did Madam Kang keep a record of their debt? There were receipts for payments made and one large one in particular stood out.

A payment to a real estate firm... "what is this doing here?" the heiress wondered.

* * *

"Please welcome to the stage renown soul artist Ari, who will be accompanied this evening by our very own house quartet."

Whispering in the long haired girl's ear a request to dance, the couple joined several others waiting on the small dance floor. The singers strong accent made it hard for Ga Eul to discern the words, but the feeling of them carried through.

When Yi Jeong drew her close she began to appreciate how foolish her earlier concerns were. The occasional person may have glanced at them, but if they did they were left in no doubt that the Casanova was giving his date more attention that he'd ever lavished on any woman.

Preferring to keep her close the So heir danced more modestly than he usually did, with no fancy spins or dips. The feel of her smooth skin as her cheek touched his own was all he needed. Without noticing time seemed to slip by them, and before long the performance was over.

"Ga Eul-yang?" he called to her, waiting for her eyes to catch his own. "Are you happy?"

"Have I done anything to make you think I am not?"

"No." he replied.

Kissing her nose lightly, Ga Eul scrunched it up before doing the same back to him. "Then why do you ask?"

"I don't even know. Would you mind if we sat for a moment?" Her hand held delicately in his own, he led her back to their seats and fidgeted a bit before joining her.

So Yi Jeong's inner dialogue was being less than helpful as he tried to remember all the pretty words he'd come up with. He was THE Casanova of Korea, surely he could do this without flubbing it.

'Stop staring, no don't look at the floor. Just ask it doesn't matter how, she has to say yes, of course she'll say yes, why wouldn't she say yes? Maybe because I'm an idiot whose staring at her and not saying anything!'

"Ga Eul-yang, I know it's getting late... we can go if you like or, there's another performer coming on in a little while if you want to stay."

Not wanting their date to end so soon she replied that she was happy where she was.

A light dawned as Yi Jeong's memory came back to him. "I... spoke with your father."

"You did? Why?"

"I needed to ask him something important... about you and me"

Something clicked in the long haired girl's brain as he spoke and she cast her eyes down shyly.

"Ga Eul-yang, I want this to be our first date of many... and it will be, if you say yes."

She blushed hotly as words, she never dreamed she'd hear, slipped out of his soft lips. "I want you to be mine. Mine alone." he said jealously "and I will be gladly be yours."

"Mine?"

Nodding the So heir repeated himself, "Yes, yours and yours alone."

Her heart beat felt so loud she was surprised Yi Jeong didn't comment on it, as the enormousness of the request hit the porridge shop girl. The Casanova of Korea was quitting the dating scene to be with her, a nobody commoner. She blinked a few times, realizing he was still waiting for a response, and she knew just what to say.

"Yi Jeong-ah, in my heart I have been yours for some time now so it's easy for me to say yes; it's about time you asked you know. But there IS one thing that worries me; this is just about a prefect date, I don't know how you plan on topping it."

* * *

"Yulina..." The Don Juan said joylessly as his girlfriend approached.

" **Uh oh**. you never say my full name unless somethings wrong, out with it." She threw her bag down and joined him at table, leaning her elbows forward she waited for an explanation.

"Damn, I was hoping to butter you up with tiramisu first." he joked.

Pushing her curls out of her face she tsked, "You really didn't plan this well."

"No, I guess not. But I think when you hear what I have to say it'll be understandable."

Taking a deep breath Song Woo Bin began his story, and gradually his normally playful girlfriend grew serious. She read through the documents he brought with him, and together they guessed as to the long string of numbers that didn't conform to any format either recognized.

Her hands delved deep into her curls, staring down at the papers until the words blurred and changed.

"Woo Bin-ah, I don't think these women knew each other. Look, this guy here... I know this guy, he's in the bureau of cultural affairs but here it says he was 16, he's easily 40 now. You think the new girl is doing the same?"

"Yeah, I do." he replied with a sour expression on his face. "I'm hoping we can find one of these two women. My tutor, she's been dead the last three years."

"Yeah... nothing dodgy there..." The Russian girl bit her tongue before she said something stupid. Her sarcasm wouldn't help. "Where do we start? This one is at least in her fifties."

"I've got an idea on that one." Woo Bin said.

"Alright but first... tiramisu?"

Jumping up to order at the counter, the auburn haired man didn't get two steps before he turned back.

" **Babe**?" his girlfriend asked before he leaned across the table to kiss her. Following the first potent kiss with several others he gave her the gorgeous, mischievous look she loved.

"Just needed to do that." he mumbled softly. "Be right back."

Sighing dreamily, a slight smile graced the lithe girl's lips. She had no problem with public displays of affection, to her it was not an issue, although she knew her friends to be more shy. One of the many reasons she loved the little Russian cafe they were in was the clientele and staff felt the same way. Not once had she felt stared at or judged for her behavior.

An idea passed through her mind, what would Woo Bin think about visiting her family in Krasnodar? He'd mentioned visiting St. Petersburg before, but where her family was from was nothing like the northern city.

They had a lot do deal with right now though, so it might have to wait. Between Woo Bin's mysterious discovery, her upcoming recital, their planned move to an apartment they hadn't even picked out yet and her parents leaving, it was better to leave it a while... maybe in the summer.

Her mind distracted, it wasn't until the Don Juan snapped his fingers that she noticed he'd returned.

"Sorry, I was just thinking..."

"Oh yeah what of?" he replied flirtatiously, waggling his eyebrows, clearly in a better mood than he had been when she arrived.

"Not that." Yulina replied in a sing-song voice, "I was just wondering if my Baba would like you."

"Hmm. Well I do have a way with older women." he winked lightheartedly.

Feeling relieved he'd finally spoken to Yulina about what was going on, Song Woo Bin couldn't help but want to kiss her. The way she responded to his explanation was better than he could have hoped for, and he loved her all the more for it.

She wanted to help him and, not only that, she'd already done so. A fresh pair of eyes, she'd helped him work out the identity of a few of the 'clients' and they were already establishing a timeline.

"Yuil, you're perfect." he cooed in her ear, trailing wet kisses down her neck.

"I am huh?" taking his answering mumble as a yes, she threaded her hands through his hair and brought him up for a long kiss. Whispering "I'll be sure to remind you of this regularly." to him when they stopped, she decided that yes her grandmother couldn't help but like him.

* * *

The heiress paced back and forth nervously as she held the binder in her arms. Waiting in Jun Pyo's bedroom for him to return, she prepared herself for his inevitable outburst. Just once she wished he could handle bad news like an adult.

"Jae"

Spinning around at the sound of her name, Ha Jae-Kyung looked away when she saw her half naked fiance at the door. Fresh from the shower his wet hair dripped down his bare chest and a plush white towel wrapped around his waist.

The realization she wasn't there for the reasons he hoped embarrassed him, and he crossed his arms to hide how uncomfortable he was.

"What do you need monkey?"

"Uh, need? I.. it can wait. You get dressed."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"It's my room, I can walk around naked if I want to."

"Are you really trying to turn THIS into an argument? MUST you be so childish?"

"YOU came into MY room."

"Alright fine, you want to be naked then be naked. Go ahead, I dare you."

Furrowing his brow, the curly haired man stared hard at his fiance. "Argh fine woman, what do you want?"

"Why would your mother buy a random property?"

"What?"

"Here, look at this." Sitting on his bed, she called him over and opened the binder to show him what she'd found.

The information in front of him didn't make sense. "What are you doing with this?" he said, flipping back to the first page.

Ha Jae-Kyung watched as her half-naked fiance slowly examined the pages. Happy for his opinion, for once, the heiress kept quiet and allowed him to work.

"This... this is a rental agreement... and this... this is the deed to the property. See the addresses match. This page here, should be here... and this is a work order. Oh, she didn't, that witch."

"Jun? What? She didn't what?"

Slamming the binder shut, Jun Pyo started pacing the room. "That vile... how could she?"

"What? What already?"

"She bought it. That's why they left, she bought their home out from under them and called in their debt. Same thing here; only this one she bought outright from the owner. It wasn't enough to split us up, that witch drove the Guem's out of Seoul and tried to do the same to Jan Di-yah."

Silence followed the heir's announcement as the two of them contemplated the lengths Madam Kang was willing to go to get what she wanted.

"Okay, don't say no outright. I think we should look at the other folders. We can show your mother forced the Guem's out, and was responsible for the destruction of Jan Di's apartment."

"That doesn't mean anything, nothing here proves she knew Jan Di was in the place when they began."

"No, but maybe we can find more. And if we can find enough..."

"You're hoping to find a way out of the wedding."

"Aren't you?"

Jun Pyo rolled his eyes and shook his head, "When will you get it, there's no way out."

Although he also didn't want to get married, it hurt his feelings to hear her say it... particularly so frequently. Was he really so awful that she couldn't go a day without pointing out how she didn't want to marry him? There were thousands of women all over Korea who would die to be in her place, didn't she get that?

"I refuse to accept that."

"Can't you just let it go." he shouted, more upset than he wanted to be. "Just for one day, do you understand?"

Shaking her head no, his fiance looked over to him in confusion.

Confusion that became more pronounced when he leaned halfway across the bed to kiss her.

* * *

A fuzzy feeling of contentment followed Yi Jeong around for the rest of the night. It made him feel simultaneously exhilarated and bashful, an emotion he didn't have a lot of experience with.

He wanted to go to the top of Namsang Tower and shout to the world how Ga Eul was his, but at the same time he felt nervous about the whole thing. Deciding it was worry, the So heir tried to shake off any lingering nerves. If there was one person he could trust in the world it was Ga Eul, he had no reason to be afraid of being himself around her, she'd seen him at his worst after all.

Dropping her off at home was a long affair, punctuated by lingering kisses and promises, he didn't want it to end. He was glad tomorrow was Sunday and he knew they would see each other soon.

"Ga Eul-yang, do you have plans tomorrow?"

"We have Woo Bin-Sunbae's party in the evening..."

"Before that."

"Before? I just figured I'd need to get ready."

"Hmm, if I help with that can I steal you away for a few hours?" he asked, caressing her hand.

"A few hours? What are you planning...?" she said in a suspicious tone.

"Nothing untoward I assure you. I was just thinking you might like to go on a picnic. That's a popular thing right?"

"Well, yes."

"Good. What do people bring on picnics?"

"Have you never... gone on a picnic?"

"Of course I have... just... it wasn't so much a picnic, as wine and cheese in the garden. But that's close."

"Very close." Ga Eul assured him. "I can't promise anything as great as wine and cheese, but I think I can come up with something for us."

"I look forward to it."

Once more he gave her a long, lingering kiss that sent her heart racing. She remembered when they'd gone out a few times before, how his kisses had made her body respond. It was embarrassing how easily he was able to arouse her. Not only was she unsure whether she'd be able to hold off giving herself to him, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to.

Moaning a little as he sucked on a spot along her neck, she raked her fingernails through his hair sending shivers down his spine. He'd wanted to profess his love but, when it came time to do so, he was again struck by anxiety.

She'd said he was in her heart and it had floored him. He wanted to tell her the same, so why couldn't he?

* * *

Today was his birthday.

20

Well, 21 if you wanted to get technical.

Woo Bin and Yulina had stayed up until the night turned into day and the cafe had finally kicked them out. Staying over at hers they'd finished compiling a timeline going back over forty years, with a few gaps.

They'd worked out there were four changes in women, not three as they'd initially thought, and the land deeds to the brothel in Mia-ri were owned by a company that didn't exist. The Prince of the Song clan was having someone follow up on the history of the property, the Madam had said they'd been around a long time but had they always been THERE.

Waking late in the morning, the Don Juan immediately went back to examine the papers while Yulina took a shower. Coming out in a striking blue silk kimono she threw a towel at him and headed to the kitchen in search of caffeine.

"Woo Bin-ah, I'm making breakfast. Put the papers away and have a shower before the company comes."

"...company? Yuli? Who's coming?"

Bringing out a coffee for him, she stepped over and around the mess. "Relax, it's only Yi Jeong and Ga Eul, but I don't want this all over the floor when they get here."

"But this took forever to organize." he said, pressing his hand to his mouth as the hot coffee burned his tongue.

"So? Put numbers on it, but clean it up. You want crepes?" Going back into the kitchen without an answer the Russian girl began raiding the cabinets. "Okay, maybe not crepes." she called out a bit disappointed.

Settling on a piece meal breakfast of papaya, toast, fried eggs and samgyeopsal the lithe girl advised him not to dress too fancy. "Nothing you don't mind getting ruined."

"Cryptic today aren't we?" he chuckled, wiping some crumbs of toast from his fingers.

"Just trust me."

A sharp rap on the door announced Yi Jeong's arrival. Carrying a change of clothes with him, the famed potter shoved his best friend towards the bathroom and told him to get ready. Immediately at her friend's side, Ga Eul whispered back and forth about their plans. While the F4 went out the rest of them would be working on setting up at the club.

Nearly bouncing in anticipation, the long haired girl wore a smile that had nothing to do with their plans for the evening and everything to do with a certain ebony haired man who spun her around for a lingering kiss before dragging his friend out.

Chu Ga Eul was happy she had a bit of time alone with Yulina, there were a few things she wanted to ask about.

"Okay, they're gone... spill." the Russian girl turned quickly, abandoning all pretense at doing the washing up and tossing aside a cloth.

"He asked me out last night. And today we went on a picnic, actually I can barely believe it. So Yi Jeong dating a nothing girl who works in a porridge shop."

"Ga Eul, you know that's not what anyone else sees."

"But it is. I hid this from him, but... I know I shouldn't care. So why do I care?" Handing the Russian girl a curled up magazine, Yulina unrolled it to see a photo of Ga Eul on the cover. It looked like an old school picture, and wasn't all that flattering.

Flipping through, she found the story about the lowly commoner who bewitched the Casanova of Korea. It wasn't explicitly said but it was obvious what they were implying.

"He's barely even touched me." she crossed her arms in frustration, a small pout on her lips, "and they're saying that."

Dimly lit photographs of the two of them kissing by the water and dancing completed the story, it was obvious to her that the couple in the photos were in love but the article played it off as a phase.

"Casano-more, who comes up with these titles?" the Russian girl frowned looking for the name of the author.

"Yi Jeong-ah's going to flip. I don't want him to get upset because of me."

"I don't think you can help that."

"One day" she cried out, holding up a finger, "one day we've been a couple and already I'm making trouble for him."

"You didn't make the trouble. You didn't invite the press to spy on your date."

"I know. I know." she sighed, trying to logic herself into not feeling guilty.

"Okay then, so don't get down on yourself. Now, what is it you want to ask."

Chu Ga Eul tried to act nonchalant, but the way she turned red gave her away. "How do you let a guy know that you're ready... for more?"

Trying to be sensitive to how awkward her friend must be feeling, Yulina kept a serious face on. "How I would do things is not necessarily how I would recommend YOU do things."

* * *

Outside a large gym Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo waited for the F2 to arrive. Already changed, the two friends made light chatter as they tried to avoid the elephant in the room... the Shin-Hwa heir's upcoming wedding.

Jun Pyo wasn't sure what he was thinking last night. He was just so tired of feeling unwanted by everyone around him. Unwanted by his family, by Jan Di, and now by Jae-Kyung.

In that emotional storm he'd made a move on her. He wanted her to want him like she used to, what had happened to that? No matter how much he shoved her away she came back, until she didn't. So he kissed her.

And it was fantastic.

Passion that he barely knew he had rose within him, and she began to respond. Before freaking out and legging it.

Not exactly a shining endorsement of his skills; he felt a spike of jealousy towards the F2 who made everything they did look so easy.

An awkward silence between them, Ji Hoo couldn't think of anything to say to break the ice. Their last conversation had revolved around him wanting to break his engagement and him telling the Shin-Hwa heir what he already knew. He knew exactly how to break it, but he wasn't willing to take the risk of standing up to his mother. And then there was the whole Jan Di side of things.

Apart from group events like today Jan Di and Jun Pyo hadn't come into much contact. The last time he'd tried to talk with his best friend directly about it had blown up in his face; the thought of trying again was currently filling him with anxiety.

Fortunately for the two men the awkward mood was broken when the distinctive Lotus, belonging to one So Yi Jeong, arrived.

"We're at a gym." Woo Bin said, closing the door behind him and walking towards his friends.

A bemused look on his face, the So heir couldn't resist ribbing his oldest friend "Nothing get's past you."

* * *

Inside the Prince of the Song clan learned what his girlfriend had planned for him. His jaw nearly hit the floor when he was introduced to Ham Sang-myeong, gold medal boxer, and he leapt into the ring at the offer of a sparring session.

Dancing around on his toes, trying not to get punched may not be everyone's idea of a good time but it certainly was for Woo Bin. He'd gotten a few punches in but his style had nothing on Olympian.

His friends sat in the first row watching him get smacked about and shouting next to useless advice at him. Once Yi Jeong dumped a cup of water on him when he got knocked down into the mat.

All in all it was a great time.

"How on earth did Yuli swing this?" A sweaty, slightly bloody, Woo Bin asked his friends after his shower.

"Friend of a friend of a friend of Petr I think" Ji Hoo replied, counting off the connection on his fingers to make sure he got them all.

Walking to thank the famed boxer for his time, the Don Juan gave him his contact information and offered to put him on the guest list at one of his family's exclusive nightclubs.

"So what now?" he asked, wrapping an arm around the necks of both Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo.

"Now, we get a suit." Yi Jeong informed him, grinning like a manic idiot at the scheme he knew too well.

"I have suits..."

"...not like this you don't." the So heir promised.

* * *

Looking rather sharp, dressed in a zoot suit complete with suspenders and a fedora, the auburn haired man introduced himself to a woman at the bar.

The complete look was rather dashing, Yulina thought as she greeted her date for the evening. Her own vibrant red swing dress complimented his suit well and the couple went off to the dance floor with polished grace.

Jan Di clapped happily from her seat at the balcony where they could look down and see the dancers, moving with skill she would kill for. Naturally her friends stood out in the crowd; neither Yulina or Woo Bin were the kind to settle for blending in.

Sitting upstairs the golden boy put his arm around the woman next to him. Jan Di's own black and white polka dotted dress accentuated her figure in a way Ji Hoo couldn't deny enjoying. It was tempting to ask her to dance as well, but he knew from experience that she'd likely decline or injure herself. Settling for holding her close, the two marveled as the tempo increased and the floor cleared for an older couple - whose moved put the rest to shame. By the time the set was finished the entire club rose in applause.

"Do you know who they are?"

Ji Hoo shook his head in response, but Jan Di wasn't letting it go.

"Let's go meet them."

And that's how by the end of the evening they all took a turn out on the floor, under the tutelage of the professional dancers. Even the Wonder Girl, who warned them about her lack of coordination in advance, managed to learn a move or two.

* * *

The whispers started when the long haired girl finally worked up enough courage to accept Yi Jeong's offer to dance. He promised to keep the dancing simple, but couldn't resist giving her a few twirls. The couple were too wrapped up in each other to take notice, but upstairs the F3 frowned at the obvious glances their friends were getting.

"I'm going to go over there and..."

"and do what Jan Di-yah? Kick everyone you see? No what this needs is a distraction." the Don Juan proclaimed putting down his half finished slice of cake.

Bowing politely to their new friends, the pair of dancers took that as their cue to rejoin the crowd. "I think this is something we can help with. It was a pleasure to meet all of you, happy birthday young man."

Pleased to see that the distraction was working the upstairs gang relaxed. Nibbling on the leftovers, Yulina and Jan Di chatted about what Ga Eul had told them earlier. Both worried, they debated whether to let the boys or Jae-Kyung know.

The heiress had failed to turn up for the evening after promising to meet them at the club. Gu Jun Pyo was being particularly tight lipped about it and Jan Di wondered if maybe she should speak to him. Whispering her concerns to her boyfriend he convinced her to allow him to try first, and suggested she try calling Jae-Kyung again.

"Gu Jun Pyo, a word?" Walking downstairs to the bar, Ji Hoo waited until they were both served before starting to speak. However it wasn't Jae-Kyung he needed to talk about.

"Maybe this isn't the best time to ask..." Ji Hoo began awkwardly.

"Ask what." the Shin-Hwa heir grumbled back, taking a sip of the bourbon.

Staring at his own untouched glass on the counter, the tawny haired man asked what he'd feared to mention for so long. "Jan Di and I. I asked you this once before, is your answer the same? Can you accept us being together?"

Jun Pyo stared at his friend, a mix of shock and anger transparent on his face. "You ask me THAT? If I wasn't okay would I be here? Would I have stayed at your place knowing she was there, in your bedroom?"

Ji Hoo watched his friend's reaction closely; he was still clearly bitter, but did he still love her?

"Do you love her?"

"You're ridiculous, and I don't owe you an answer. Think what you like."

Tightly grabbing his friends arms as he pulled away the golden boy stared hard at him, demanding an answer.

"Of course I love her. Jan Di's special. You can't help but love her. But that's not what your asking. What gives you the right to ask about my feelings? You stole her from me and now you want to know if I'm still pining for her. Haven't you taken enough?"

"I didn't steal her. You know I didn't."

"It was the same thing."

"You broke her heart. You threw her love for you back in her face and told her she was beneath you. That's not the same thing."

"It may as well have been because you were there to swoop in the second you got a chance."

Ji Hoo didn't know where to look, fast growing furious, he was trying to keep his voice down but just their presence drew attention. "You can't throw people away and hurt them and then what? Expect them to be there waiting for you when you change your mind. Feelings change, people change."

"I hate change."

"I'm not a fan of it either."

Finishing his drink in one, Jun Pyo tapped his fingers on the polished bar to ask for another before turning back to his friend.

"You want to know if I'm still in love with her. Maybe, I don't know anymore." Taking his drink he left and headed out for some air.

* * *

The next day was a national holiday, which meant everyone had a few more drinks than they would ordinarily have had. Seeing as how their Sunday date was taken up by the Don Juan's birthday Jan Di and him had rescheduled for the next day. Hoping for sunny weather he thought she might enjoy a visit to Yeouido Park before the tourist season floods it with visitors.

Ji Hoo tried looking for Jun Pyo, but after two laps around the club he assumed he'd left already. If he'd tried a little harder he would have found his drunk friend sitting outside in his black Lotus while a dark haired woman sucked on his earlobe and flicked her tongue into his ear.

All too happy to get away from his friends the Shin-Hwa heir had been sulking outside the club when a woman came over to speak to him. She'd said something about wanting to talk to him alone and the next thing he knew she was all over him. He wasn't one for casual affairs but maybe it was time to rethink that position.

Slipping his hand up the woman's slender leg, Jun Pyo moaned when his fingers touched lace. So hard he thought he would burst, he guided one slender hand down to his pants and the pristine manicured nails made short work of any barriers. By the time he slid into her warm, wet body the seductive woman had him wrapped around her little finger.

Sucking and biting her nipples, Jun Pyo arced his back watching as she rode up and down on his cock. There wasn't much time left and it was so much better than he remembered. He dug his nails into her shoulders holding her still as he grunted and came. Having gone so long without satisfaction the Shin-Hwa heir felt as if he would never come off his high.

* * *

A pounding headache was the first thing that struck him about his situation. The fact he was somewhere soft was the second. Lifting his head slightly he looked around, realizing he was home in his own room.

He didn't recall going to bed.

Groaning as the pain in his head reminded him of it's presence, he rolled to the other side only to stop when he felt something in his way. Something immovable, something... snoring?

A wave of nausea nearly did him in when he sat upright too quickly. He hated bourbon. He was never touching bourbon again.

Although she was mostly buried in the comforter, Jun Pyo couldn't help but notice there was a woman in bed with him. Nearly hyperventilating in panic he pulled back as much of the blanket as her iron grip would allow, which wasn't much. Irritated he pulled harder and the two began a sleepy tug of war.

After several tugs he finally had the upper-hand and, yanking the covers back, revealed a very irritated and very naked Jae-Kyung.

Falling over himself he tumbled out of the bed, crashing with a thump to the floor. Realizing he too was in a similar way, Jun Pyo covered himself with the blanket and stood with as much dignity as he could muster.

Still laying there naked, and still irritated, Jae-Kyung smacked his hand snatching the blanket back as she did.

"Jae!' he cried out, diving beneath the cover.

"It's too soon for so much noise, let me sleep."

"Jae?" he turned to look at her, what could he say that wouldn't lead to being hit again? "I.. uh... did we."

"Yes, twice in your car and again over there." she mumbled, pointing towards the far wall where he could see a few pictures seemed askew. "You don't remember?"

It wasn't that, but it was easier to say that than explain he remembered everything except for the part where she was there.

"Well we were both pretty drunk. Just go back to sleep Jun."

Still as a board, Gu Jun Pyo laid wide awake as the woman next to him drifted off. His thoughts ranging from happiness to horror, he only fell asleep when the heiress rolled over and snuggled into him. Her head on his chest, he wrapped a protective arm around her.

'This is weird.' he decided, 'but good weird.'

When the two of them had sex before that's all it had been; a way for him to forget Jan Di while enjoying the pleasure another woman could bring him. He knew he would be lying to himself if he said nothing had changed. As loathe as he was to admit it Ji Hoo was right; people change, feelings change.

Listening to her rhythmic breathing, the curly haired man knew she was fast asleep; it was the only thing that gave him the courage to say what he was thinking out-loud.

"Jae, I think I'm falling for you."

* * *

AN:

YAY another chapter done, and we move closer still to the end of the story. Two more to go people! YIKES! Anyone think I can do it?

So we had a VERY busy chapter. WB has been hard at work figuring out what happened and why, not to mention celebrating his birthday in what I hope was a believably Woo Bin fashion.

SoEul is moving along nicely but they've hit the first bump in the road... and there will be more. I really liked YJ/GE confession part, they're whole date took a lot of research actually and again all real places. Those peach tarts are REAL, someone buy me one.

JanHoo are moving along, wink wink, still getting used to grandad living with them. I'm finding writing their close calls terribly amusing... and they ruined the soup... oh well it wasn't all that missed in the end.

It's been a really slow build with JP (slower than SoEul even) liking JK. Less than a week to his wedding!

I left Yulina and GE conversation to your imagination as it would likely be similar to the one she had with JD in Macau, slip back to the other story if you don't remember.

WB/Y are in a rather smooth sailing zone, they have had their fair share of troubles already.

Speaking of troubled MK isn't out of the picture yet.

* * *

In our next chapter

JanHoo wedding contest

Clues come together

SoEul

Time to go to Juju Island

maybe a lemon if I'm feeling generous...

* * *

I'm a little down b/c the last two chapters haven't had many reviews. Are you getting bored of me?

Hmm, how about anyone who shoots me a review, I will write your name into the story! Who knows maybe you'll be the hot blonde at the bar who flirts with YJ?

That means you'll have to tell me your name in the review (first name is fine).

PS: As always terrible proofreader, so shoot me a line if you spot an error, it's cool.


	29. Chapter 29

HI GUYS!

Welcome back to Seoul's Dawning!

Short intro this time. I apologize for the long wait, I know I'm usually quite speedy but I wanted to give this chapter more attention, and also work has been keeping me busy.

No shock it's a long one!

If you don't know the language code thing by now I give up LOL

I'm mixing in this chapter with the last - timeline wise

There are limes and the start of a lemon that many of you will LOVE.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter and I plan to do the same for the next chapter. 1 review = a character in the story named after you

Okay I said this would be short but if you struggle with how scenes fit together please go back a chapter to refresh your memory.

LET'S GO!

* * *

SUNDAY MORNING - BEFORE WB BIRTHDAY PARTY

The last of the morning's dew left the hem of his trousers damp as Yi Jeong strolled through Montmontre Park with Ga Eul that morning. Looking for somewhere peaceful to get a few hours together, before the activities of the day tore them away, they wandered through the small green space searching for the perfect place to stop.

Together they followed the weaving path through 'Little Paris'. At this early hour of the morning they were nearly alone; the only other people they'd seen were a few joggers walking their dogs.

The porridge shop girl watched a chubby white and black rabbit hop off to hide underneath a flowery bush when they walked past. Although the hillside was quite lovely the So heir wasn't quite ready to picnic so close to nature. Suggesting a spot further along, he picked up his pace and took her hand.

Coming up on the destination he had in mind, the famed potter gave her his famous dimpled smile and playfully covered her eyes.

"Are you sure you've never been here before?"

"Never, why?"

"Just checking... you can open your eyes now."

"OH!" A smile began at the corner of her mouth as she took in the view; there before them was a miniature Eiffel Tower. "Yi Jeong-ah?" Taking the picnic basket off of her he laid out the blanket and went back to take her hand, leading her to sit beside him.

"It's not exactly Paris is it? Next time I'll take you to see the real thing." Noticing her peculiar smile he wondered what she was thinking. "Did I do well?"

"More than well." she blushed under his intense gaze. "You remembered." she said in a voice barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Of course." It confused him that she thought he wouldn't remember their conversation. It wasn't all that long ago. "You do remember who you're talking to, right?"

"No, who are you again?"

"Maybe this will help you remember." Leaning towards her, a winsome smile playing on his lips, he caressed her cheek. Slowly delving his hand into her thick, dark hair, he felt overwhelmed by the intensity of his feelings for her.

An almost magnetic pull brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. When she granted his silent request, and their kiss deepened, he let a small part of his restraint slip. It'd been locked up for far too long and his free hand found it's way to her hip, where his thumb rubbed up against the edge of her shirt. Groaning inwardly when his fingers touched skin, he longed for more but knew he should stop. He revered her too much to use his carefully honed tricks to manipulate her, despite his body's protests to the contrary.

With one last twist of his tongue they parted for breath. Immediately bashful she tried to withdraw, but he wouldn't let her. One of her small hands had found it's way to rest on his chest, and he pressed his on top to keep it there. "Do you remember now?"

The impulse to tease him came and went when he asked his question; too captured by the fire in his eyes to respond she was trapped, unable to look away.

"Ga Eul-yang, I'm the one who loves you."

* * *

Bolting out of her fiance's bedroom, Ha Jae-Kyung raced to her own. It was as she'd left it, a total mess. Refusing to allow any of the Gu family staff to enter her room, she'd made it into her own sanctuary.

Taking refuge in the cold sheets she threw a quilt over her head and hid from the world. As if she didn't have enough stress, what was that idiot thinking? Stomping her feet childishly she pouted. She didn't really have anyone she could talk to about this.

Jan Di was right out, but she was her best friend in Seoul. Who else was there? Ga Eul? Maybe... the long haired girl was a bit tepid but was sensible. Yulina? No, the Russian girl hated Jun Pyo. Her only advice would be to run away while she still could. Not necessarily bad advice, but not helpful. It would have to be Ga Eul then.

Quickly dialing her friend's number, her hopes sunk when it went straight to voicemail. "Ga Eul, it's Jae Kyung call me when you get this I guess. Hope everything's good. Are you going tonight? I'm still deciding, I want to go but I don't know. Do you think"

Her message cut off and the heiress looked at the phone accusingly before throwing it down. Pouting again she wrapped her arms around her knees as she replayed Jun Pyo's attempted kiss in her mind. She liked him, that was easy to admit to herself, but their situation was so complicated already; she didn't need to make it more so by falling for him again. Still the thought of giving in at that moment was so tempting.

"No, enough of this." she said sternly to herself. Throwing off the blankets she stalked to the closet and began rummaging around for something to wear. Disappointed with her lack of appropriate clothes she decided to take herself shopping. Going alone wasn't as much fun as going with her friends but at least it would take her mind off Gu Jun Pyo.

* * *

Laying on their backs beside each other Ga Eul couldn't help but feel particularly lucky at the moment. So Yi Jeong, HER boyfriend, confessed to HER.

The sentence was incredible.

Only just a week ago the two of them were dancing around their attraction and feelings; being able to express them now felt wonderful to the long haired girl.

"Can I ask you something?" the porridge shop girl began unhurriedly, "Would tomorrow count as a week or do you count from when you asked?"

"The only rules I know about dating are how to avoid relationships. You should ask Yuli-ssi." Taking her hand in his he raised it to the sky, "Maybe we should count both."

"Both? Does that mean I get two presents?" she teased.

Surprised by her joke he played along, "Two, I didn't know you were so greedy. Well if you get two so do I."

"What would you like?" she asked innocently, before her brain caught up to her mouth and she groaned at the opening she gave him.

Instead of responding the way she expected the So heir tried to give it some thought. "Let me take you out for the day. All day." he finally said. Turning to face her he pressed little kisses along her hand, he wasn't ready to let go yet.

"I suppose that can be arranged. Tell me So Yi Jeong, what can I expect on this adventure?" The porridge shop girl smiled ear to ear, rolling to her side to match his position.

His choice of dress amused her, even at his most casual the former Casanova was not to be seen without a jacket, at least he didn't have a cravat today... although he did look quite nice in one...

"Should I dress formally or... OH, I have an idea. I'll let you choose something for me IF I get to choose for you."

"Choose for me? You're not serious?" Her silence told him quite the opposite, "You are serious. I... how would you even do that? I mean, are you going to turn up first thing and wake me?" Another possibility crossed his mind, "Or you could spend the night."

Smacking his arm briskly Ga Eul blushed. "Yi Jeong-ah!" Unable to bring herself to look directly at him, she tried to dismiss his idea as silliness.

"What did I do? I meant, of course, that you could stay in one of the guest bedrooms. Really Ga Eul, I had NO idea what a perverted mind you had."

Her little cry of disapproval was silenced by a kiss, one that would rival many they would share in future days.

* * *

Left alone with the files, the bad-tempered man tried to put the years he spent forced to examine contracts to good use. With an eye for detail Gu Jun Pyo flipped through the and compared the records in the Guem's file to that of his friends. He supposed he shouldn't be shocked at this point but he couldn't help it. His mother really did have spies everywhere.

He knew Jan Di's parents had to leave due to the debt collectors harassing them. From what he could see those collectors worked for his mother and had even kidnapped his ex's father at one point. Although it didn't specifically say kidnapped, but he knew how to read between the lines. Everything in the file was just a hair's width on this side of the law, all shady but not illegal.

And then there were the photos.

Would it ever stop hurting? He threw the binder aside he'd seen all of them before. He didn't need to see the smiling face of his ex in the arms of his best friend.

It stung, the rejection stung. He understood, but that didn't make it hurt less.

And then there was Jae-Kyung.

He groaned and fell back on the bed, covering his face in frustration. 'Stupid girl.' His cheeks flushed at the thought of what he tried to do. She was right to run away, what was he thinking?

"I'm just trying to make the best of a bad situation." Mumbling to himself, he nearly believed it.

* * *

Yulina listened attentively to Ga Eul's story. The former Casanova had just left with Woo Bin to take him to the gym where part one of his birthday surprise was waiting for him. She knew he was going to love meeting the Olympian. Also having some F4 time would be good for him and take his mind off... everything...

"We were at the park, oh Yuli-ssi, it was so romantic. He's always so romantic. I had no idea. I feel so inadequate sometimes because he comes up with these perfect dates."

"Perfect huh? What makes them perfect?" the Russian girl couldn't wipe the smile off her face when Ga Eul finally admitted that him being there was what made it perfect.

A furious blush turned the porridge shop girl's ears a bright shade of red. "I wish there was something I could do for him." she admitted. Trying to be subtle, she glanced out at her friend out of the corner of her eye to see if she understood.

Yulina suspected as much; Ga Eul was horny, but first she had to get that terrible idea out of her head. "Sex, it isn't something you DO for someone else, like a gift or something. It... should be something you both want because if you're not both on the same page it can wreck a relationship."

"Wreck a relationship? I don't understand." Ga Eul knitted her brows together in worry.

"It's... well it's like a stage in the relationship, and if you're not BOTH ready for the next stage... well it will cause problems."

"You mean me. I have to be ready." The long haired girl watched as he friend nodded, "I know Yi Jeong-ah is ready, and I think I am too."

"Are you sure about that?" Yulina was trying to be gentle but obviously that was not working. "It won't be just the once you understand. It will become an expectation and if you change your mind later... So you need to be sure, not THINK you're ready. You need to know. And if you are asking yourself 'How will I know', then you're not ready."

Pouting, Ga Eul crossed her arms in front of her chest. She wanted to be ready, but she was nervous. "Alright, fine, maybe I'm not ready but that doesn't mean I have to be a nun does it?" She stamped her foot in protest at the thought.

The Russian girl tried not to smile at her friend's little tantrum. "You know there are other things couples can do besides sex..."

* * *

SUNDAY NIGHT - WB BIRTHDAY PARTY

The four girls traveled back and forth from the car to the club carrying heavily plates and bowls. Jan Di was relegated to holding the door after she tripped over a stair, nearly taking Jae-Kyung down with her. The staff at the club were happy to help and went to work arranging the area as requested. In this case, all too happy meant paid well by the Russian girl.

Once she was satisfied with the preparations, Yulina directed her friends to a store nearby. Inside the girl were presented with numerous dresses to try on and a team of hairdressers and makeup artists went to work transforming them into able grables with vintage dresses and styles.

Jan Di was the first victim; dark red lipstick and false eyelashes made her look complete and she marveled at how they had transformed her simple haircut into something so fancy. Spinning around to look at the complex victory rolls in the back, the stylist held her still so they could add a white rose clip on the side. Sent away, so that the stylist could begin Jae-Kyung's hair, the girls gushed at the finished product.

"Wow, I can't believe this is me."

"Does that mean you like it?" the Russian girl asked, zipping up the side of her red dress.

A bit more experimental than the laundry girl, the heiress allowed the hairdresser, Katie, to go wild. The result was stunning, the woman was an artist; she transformed her, the sleek dark hair was curled, pinned and sprayed into oblivion to create a whole new Jae-Kyung. By the time she was done both Ga Eul and Yulina had chosen their outfits and were waiting.

With little time to spare Ga Eul was transformed into a pinup girl, a navy sailor styled dress with her hair half up in two large victory rolls, made her look like she walked right off a poster. Jan Di couldn't stop gushing over how gorgeous she looked, and despite herself she was envious of her friend's natural beauty that so easily allowed her to be made over like a model.

In more of a rush, Yulina pushed the makeup artist away and did her own look while the hairdresser turned her mountain of curls into a mountain of waves. All in all satisfied, Jae-Kyung asked her stylist if she was available next week for her wedding, explaining that the woman Madam Kang picked for her was too conservative for her tastes. Staying behind to work out the arrangements, the heiress shooed her friends off ahead of her.

* * *

Entering casually, surrounded by a trail of whispering girls, the former Casanova looked absurdly handsome in a simple white shirt and blue waistcoat. The sleeves, rolled up, and a pageboy hat made him look even younger than usual. Ga Eul couldn't stop ogling him when he walked in and Yulina had to wave her hand in front of her friend's face to get her attention.

"Are you guys going to hide up here all night?" the Russian girl asked the others.

"We're alright where we are Yuli-ssi, but you go ahead." Jan Di waved off Yulina and, linking arms with her best friend, began giggling away.

The lithe girl looked at the two of them a bit hurt, suddenly feeling out of place. Her younger friends confused her at times like these. Both in relationships with the men arriving, they preferred to hide up here shyly rather than go downstairs and have fun.

'What's the point of getting all made up?'

Leaving them to their 'fun' Yulina headed downstairs and, casting a long side eye towards Woo Bin, headed to the bar. She was barely there a moment when he approached offering to buy her a drink. A half smile on her face, she bashfully accepted and asked the painfully handsome man where he was from.

"It really doesn't matter where I'm from. Only where I'm going."

Terribly amused by this she played along, "Is that so?" The Russian girl cocked one perfect eyebrow waiting for the punchline.

"Mhm, and right now I'm going to kiss you."

Wincing, they both laughed at the corny line. " **Happy Birthday babe**. How was boxing?"

* * *

Unable to think straight from the moment he saw her, the So heir was barely able to fumble out a greeting. Now sitting next to her, rather uncomfortably, he blamed his earlier idiocy on how quickly the blood rushed south. He cursed himself, but whenever he was around Ga Eul all his control flew out the window. Hyper-aware of his every movement, he fidgeted to distract himself but she wasn't making it easy.

Did she know she looked like she walked right out of one of his fantasy's?

Alcohol, that was what he needed. Large doses of alcohol.

"Yi Jeong-Sunbae? Is everything okay?"

'Fantastic, now she's worried about me.' Smiling rigidly, he kissed her hand and dodged the question. The hurt look she gave him made him hate himself and, forcing his body to calm down, he asked her to dance.

"Ga Eul-yang..." he tried, taking her hand and escorting her to the floor, but no one word seemed right to explain to her how beautiful she looked.

Taking her aside he leaned in close, allowing himself a moment to compose himself. She wasn't one of his girls, and he didn't want to treat her like one. Yet his lust was kicked into overdrive and, when she smiled up at him waiting for him continue his thought, all he wanted was to kiss her senseless.

"Jagiya, I've missed you." It wasn't what he wanted to say, but it was honest and he'd sworn to be so. "I've been thinking of nothing but your soft lips since we parted." he cooed, leaning in to kiss her. 'There, that's honest.'

Although his words made her blush, she didn't shy away from him. On tiptoes she returned his kiss with one of her own, and they shared another and then another. The long haired girl was embarrassed when he backed away a step, "Did I do something wrong?". Still unsure with herself, she didn't know what to make of the famed potter's hot and cold behavior.

Suddenly hot again, he grabbed her to him and pressed their bodies tight. His need for her, which was constant, was significantly more pronounced and he wondered that she couldn't tell.

The former Casanova's confession from this morning ran through her head and, as she stared into his dark eyes, she longed for him to kiss her again. When he didn't make a move to do so, she decided it was her turn again.

Pressing her lips to his he wordlessly accepted and, parted them, reveled in the feeling of her soft tongue reaching to touch his own. While little sighs of pleasure escaped him as he sucked on her tongue, his heart was pounding in his ears. So enraptured with each other they were that they didn't notice when the music changed and became more high tempo. The floor quickly filled with fast moving dancers, who did their best to avoid bumping into the young couple.

In the end it was Woo Bin who interrupted them, and if looks could kill...

Unwilling to part for long, Ga Eul helped the So heir wipe away the red lipstick that stained his face before escaping to the ladies to apply more. The Don Juan apologized to his friend, but Yi Jeong cold stare told him it'd be a while before he was forgiven.

* * *

As the night wore on the ebony haired man and his date traversed the stairs down to the dance floor many times. Each time he resisted finding a quiet corner for them to escape to, and each time he wished he had.

Still feeling confused by his behavior Ga Eul became more and more uncomfortable. She knew he was keeping something from her, but wouldn't have guessed what. When he once again pulled away from her she finally confronted him about it.

"I don't understand, what am I doing wrong? Tell me and I'll fix it."

Genuinely shocked Yi Jeong backed off. "You've got it all wrong."

"Then tell me what's going on with you."

"What's going on with me..." he repeated, searching for the right words to say.

"Yes, you can tell me. I'm not as fragile as you think I am."

"Ah." he rubbed the back of his neck wishing for a way out. Where was that bungling Don Juan when he needed him? "Ga Eul, I'm trying to be good. I'm trying, I really am but..." he shoved his hands into his pockets and spun around. He couldn't say this, not to her.

"But what Yi Jeong-ah?" her voice was laced with fear, was he going to break up with her already? The thought needled its way into her brain, and by the time the So heir turned back to her she was near tears.

"Ga Eul?" he called for her as she raced away from him. "Ga Eul!"

Dashing up the stairs, a couple on their way down knocked into her, making her lose her balance. She shouted out in pain as she tripped and her heel became caught, causing her to fall in an awkward fashion. Unable to get through the crowd fast enough to chase her, Yi Jeong heard her cry out. His heartbeat quickened as he pushed and shoved his way through until, sick with worry, he found he sitting half way up the stairs.

"Don't ever do that again." he chastised, throwing himself down at her side. Helping her remove the stuck heel, he could see how fast her ankle was swelling up. "Why did you run away?" when she didn't respond he called her name and she sniffed in response, unable to look at him.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"What! Ga Eul, why would you think that?"

"Then what is it? I don't understand, why won't you tell me?"

Wiping away an escaping tear from her cheek, Yi Jeong shook his head at her naivete. "I love you." he began softly, "and sometimes it's difficult for me to... be the gentleman you deserve."

He'd been running his fingers up her leg, and, as his touch began creeping higher, she felt her body warm in response. "Especially like this, you are simply too desirable... Ga Eul-yang, do you have any idea what you do to me?"

His swift kiss caught her off guard, and the passion behind it was more than she could have dreamt. The warmth she felt was turning into a full fire and he'd barely started.

* * *

An early morning phone call woke the laundry girl. Dropping her phone a few times, she unhappily disentangled herself from the golden boy to find it.

"Ga Eul? Everything okay? It's barely 7."

"You're where? Oh, well, no, I understand. You need to be more careful. He's right. You just rest today. We can study together another day. Oh Ga Eul, if he tries anything you let me know."

Still a bit groggy Jan Di's brain took a moment to process what her best friend told her.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong left early after she hurt her ankle, what she didn't realize is that he took her back to his and called a physician to come check on her. It seemed a bit much for a sprained ankle but the F4 never did anything by halves.

"Everything okay my otter?"

"Yes, it was just Ga Eul cancelling our study date. Did you know she spent the night at Yi Jeong's?"

A bit more alert, and sensing a tone of accusation, he swore innocence. "He didn't say anything to me when they left. Just that he was taking her home."

"AHA, so you did know."

"Jan Di-yah, you're being silly." he replied drolly. "Besides they're both adults, in fact isn't Ga Eul a few days older than you?"

Crossing her arms, she huffed out a dismissive response that made him chuckle.

"C'mon little otter, it's too early for this." Capturing her wrist in his hand he gave her a tug and pulled her back against him. "Much better." he mumbled before falling back asleep.

* * *

After her fall at the club Yi Jeong brought her back to his, and Ga Eul reluctantly, very reluctantly, agreed to have the family physician stop in to look at her ankle. It was just a sprain, but the doctor told her she had to stay off her feet.

Yi Jeong took this to heart. Her feet didn't touch the floor for the rest of the night.

Making out on the couch in his room, while a romantic foreign film played in the background, turned him on more than he thought possible. His hands danced up and down her silky leg, longing to do more but never daring to. Eventually she wrapped one of her legs around his waist and, in a surge of pure lust, he ground their hips together making them both moan.

Once, only once before had she let him touch her intimately, and almost immediately after she'd pushed him away. She wasn't ready then, and he was only thinking of his own needs at the time; but what about now?

"Ga Eul..." he began, but immediately paused. Things had been going good for them, maybe he should back off.

"Yi Jeong-ah?"

Ga Eul's voice broke the spell of worry and, blinking rapidly, he looked away. "Maybe you should go." his soft words made her want to cry.

"NO,... I mean... I don't want to." she replied, taking him by surprise. She laughed a little inside at his startled expression, "Do you want me to leave?"

Immediately Yi Jeong shook his head as he gazed back at her. "If I had my way you'd never leave. But..."

"Shh, no buts." Tilting her chin up she kissed him hard, and when he finally responded their combined passion was enough to shake away any doubts.

Aching to touch her he slid his hand back up her leg. As he inches his fingers up her dress, he felt her pantyhose end.

'Stockings?'

"Ugh" he groaned, thrusting against her, how he loved stockings.

If they were finally going to have sex tonight he wanted to make it special for her. He'd rarely been with virgins before, but knew women wanted their first time to be special... unlike his own.

She was nipping at his earlobe, and a throaty growl escaped him when his fingers touched her thin lacy panties.

The long haired girl flinched instinctively and backed away. Too embarrassed to continue, she apologized over and over and buried her face in the nape of his neck.

"Shh. Ga Eul-yang if you want me to stop I'll stop." He held her tight, worried they'd gone too far. "I don't want you to be afraid. Tell me what you want."

The amount of experience he had intimidated her, and her hesitation made her feel like a foolish child compared to the sophisticated women he'd undoubtedly bedded.

"I..." she didn't know what to say. It was hard to express in words what she was feeling.

'I want you to be happy.' of course she did, but that wasn't it.

'I want to make you happy.' that was closer to the truth, but not quite.

'I want to be closer to you.' yes, but that was only part of it.

'I want you to love me.' was she really THAT needy?

None of it was right, it wasn't the whole truth.

'I want to be enough for you.'

There it was then. What could a sophisticated man like Yi Jeong see in a silly little girl like her? Whatever it was would it last or would he grow bored of her and move on? Could she really ever be enough?

Yuli had told her if she didn't know how to tell she was ready for sex, then she wasn't. Laying here with him, touching him, enjoying the feelings he built in her; feelings no one else had ever come close to, she knew she was ready for more... and she wanted to please him.

With a deep breath the porridge shop girl raised her head and bore her heart.

"I don't always want you to treat me like I'm pure and fragile, I have wants and needs same as you." she scolded. "I want to love you and be loved in return. I want to learn what you like and what brings you pleasure. I don't want you to regret falling in love with me, not now, not in a year, not ever."

The famed potter couldn't think straight. 'Did she just say what I think she said? Alright body, cool down a moment. Something's not right.'

All hint of their former humor left the So heir's face and slowly he pulled away from the gentle woman in his arms.

"Ga Eul. I could never regret loving you. I... I can't live without you. You're... Ga Eul-yang, don't say that, don't ever say that!" In a moment of horror he realized he'd grabbed her arms and had been shaking her roughly. Dropping his hands as if burned he leaned forward, hanging his head.

"Don't, don't be here because you feel obliged to, or because you are afraid if you don't I'll leave. Be here because you want to, because you love me. Araso?"

'I'm so stupid. Why am I so stupid?' Ga Eul would have laughed if she wasn't so close to tears, her thoughtless words had hurt him. "Sometimes I can't help but ask myself, how is it that So Yi Jeong is here with me? I guess I don't know what you see in me, and worry...maybe... one day you'll stop seeing it." Quickly she added, "I don't want that to happen."

"So you thought you'd offer yourself to me?" Her insecure words wounded his heart, but he knew she wasn't to blame. They should have had this conversation in the beginning.

"Ga Eul-yang..." how did he say this?

Frustrated with himself, he remembered his promise to her father, 'be honest'.

"Ga Eul-yang, I can't remember the moment I fell in love with you. I was in the middle of it before I even realized I'd begun." Caressing her cheek he smiled wistfully, "Maybe it was during our argument in New Caledonia, I knew then you were different... special. You didn't fawn over me or change yourself to try to please me, you were just Ga Eul-yang. The girl who could see right through me, and for a long time you scared me. No. Not scared. Intimidated me."

"ME? I'm not Jan Di-yah."

"You didn't have to be, that's how intimidating you were." he chuckled. "I can't fool you. You see me for who I am and never shy from calling me out."

"But why did you need to fool anyone?"

What a ridiculous question. "To hide of course." He gazed in her eyes as he recalled their time together, "But you wouldn't let me, you're like a bulldozer, you just plowed through until you found me." he made a motion with his good hand to emphasize the point.

"It feels so foreign now, but it was all I knew how to do; hide that is... and you're so honest. I'm... well I'm not, not even with myself. Especially not with myself. It's easier to pretend nothing is wrong than admit the truth." Filled with self loathing at his weakness he grit his teeth together, "Why am I such a coward?"

The porridge shop girl reached for his hand, ready to stop him.

"I'm okay." he smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "...I told myself I was pushing you away because you weren't my type. But I was lying to myself, and you. I was afraid, I still am really. I don't want to hurt you, I know you're too good for someone like me, I know I have nothing to offer."

"You think I'M too good for YOU?" she repeated stunned by his words. Shaking her head she chuckled to herself, "Your fangirls think rather differently."

He groaned at the reminder. "Those leeches." His brows furrowed unnaturally as he considered them, "You will tell me if any of them give you trouble." Unsatisfied by her nod he pressed her for a more succinct reply. "Promise you'll tell me, and right away."

"I promise." she proclaimed, raising one hand as if taking an oath.

Pressing his palm to hers he gazed down at her fondly. The dim light made her pupils widen making her eyes seem unnaturally large and childlike.

"Why do you love me Ga Eul-yang? For the life of me I don't know why. I certainly haven't done anything to deserve it."

A half smile on her face she switched positions, crossing her legs beneath her. "Yi Jeong-ah... your heart... is the purest I've ever seen."

"I know that can't be true."

"Oh don't get me wrong, you hid it well. But underneath bravado and bluster and designer labels and your harem it shined through. It's beautiful you know, and fragile." Taking his hand in hers she traced the fading lines of his surgery.

"I wish I could have been there to prevent this. I know you probably wouldn't have wanted me there though."

He was about to disagree, but remembering why he was even there at that club that day he couldn't. He was upset about so many things, the last of which was breaking her heart by rejecting her when she confessed.

"Maybe this is karma." he sighed as he ran his good hand through his hair, "I know I'm a cool guy, but I've not been a good man."

"You need to stop presuming that good girls only want good boys." His hand, still in hers, she brought it to her waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Quick to respond Yi Jeong pulled her nearer. Their noses almost touching, he whispered one word to her "thank you".

"For what?" she replied, her eyes half closed as they exchanged light kisses.

"For not giving up on me."

* * *

All the dancing and drinking took it's toll on the birthday boy. Their friends long since gone, the mischievous duo spent the rest of the night dancing to every song until, around four in the morning, they called it quits. Groggy, he could barely open his eyes before the room started spinning.

Thinking back to his last birthday, he infinitely preferred this. The legend that was the Don Juan entertained many different women over the years, but none challenged him or wanted more from him than a good time. It was an easy existence, one that left him satisfied for years without the emotional baggage of attachment.

The leggy woman beside him was waking up. The sultry waves, still present in her hair, made her look like a old time actress and as sexy as that was he missed her wild curls.

"Good morning." she greeted him, covering her mouth as the stale taste of liquor reminded her that she drank far too much.

Refusing to take no for an answer he twisted and turned, matching her movements, until she agreed to a kiss. "Good morning my emotional baggage."

"You're weird you know."

"Good weird though."

* * *

Monday morning's news was jarring. Front and center in the style section was a picture of his Ga Eul. A sneaky paparazzi, by the name of Jelemy Rin, had evidently spied them at the club last night and now the So heir's private moments were fodder for gossips everywhere. He'd tear the paper to pieces if the images weren't so striking; as it was he planned to buy the originals off the man. What infuriated him though was they'd discovered her name.

It wouldn't be long before Chu Ga Eul was under the kind of public scrutiny he grew up with. She was too gentle for what was coming. They'd dig into every facet of her life, publish every story not caring for the truth. She wasn't the first of his dates to end up in the paper, but the long haired girl was the first one who wouldn't have wanted it.

There was no good fix for this but he could try. Calling up Jay, his personal secretary, Yi Jeong asked him to have the family lawyer draft a cease and desist letter to the photographer. It wouldn't do much, but it would scare off a few of them and he had to start somewhere.

The paper today was kind and complimenting, calling her striking and elegant, but the famed potter knew it wouldn't stay that way.

"Oh no." he whispered to himself.

This kind of publicity would bring out the vultures. A few of the women he'd dated had not been as aware, or accepting, as others about their unspoken arrangement. He'd had a few stalkers, and even death threats; what if they latched on to Ga Eul?

He'd long ago accepted the price he had to pay for his wealth and celebrity was his privacy, but he wouldn't give up Ga Eul's too.

"It's not fair!" He threw the paper across the room, the papers billowing out.

It was there in the back of his mind, eating away at his confidence and happiness. He was selfish; he needed her and without thought did what he wanted. He was happy, he really was.

Maybe people like him didn't get to be happy.

* * *

Cigarette smoke always made her gag. She tried to hide it, but the withering glare she received told her she'd been unsuccessful. Looking between the two older women, the petite girl feared for her safety.

"Why did you call me?" the older lady said coolly.

"Madam?"

Standing against the wall, her boss gave her a sympathetic look but knew she could do nothing to help her. "You know the rules."

"...I... I... wasn't thinking."

"Apparently." the older woman said darkly. Spinning around in the chair she gazed outside at the midday sun. 'Another whole day wasted with this nonsense.' "You're contract was set to end in June, was it not?"

The young girl's eyes widened in realization. "No Madam, please."

"You don't have the right to ask for anything." the older woman barked across her desk, her eyes cold as steel. "You let a member of the Kkangpae into your home. His lackeys sit outside your employer's right now. That is NEVER good for business. Do you know how much money its cost us already? How long do you think it would take YOU to earn it back?"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as she sat waiting for the woman's final decision; her life hanging in the balance she prayed for help, but knew it was pointless. Help doesn't just appear, not without strings attached, you have to help yourself in this life.

"You are aware that calling ME connects us, aren't you?"

Eyes downcast the young girl nodded.

"You should consider yourself lucky, in my mother-in-law's day you would have been executed already. I'm giving you a chance to pay me back what you owe, don't take my generosity for granted."

This was all HIS fault. His stupid questions had scared her and she'd done the one thing she was told never to do. Her call for help had been intercepted by the wrong people, and it had gotten back to the small, pretentious woman in front of her.

She didn't know one little call could cause so many problems, but then she didn't know a lot of things before the fortuitous meeting that changed her life.

She didn't know how easy it was to lie everyday.

She didn't know how easy it was, with the right introductions, to ingratiate herself with the moneyed and powerful.

She didn't know how easy it was to manipulate her clients.

The only thing that wasn't easy was living with herself but she owed them. Even with the distasteful things she was asked to do, life now was infinitely better than it was growing up in a jjokbangchon. She had a nice, clean apartment, beautiful clothes, spending money, what more could she ask for?

Plucked from the street they'd fed her, trained her, educated her and now it was her turn to pay them back. Undoubtedly this mistake would add at least another two years to her contract, but if she worked hard she could be finish before her 21st birthday.

'And then...'

She didn't have an answer, but maybe it was better not to plan too far ahead; life as an escort too unpredictable.

* * *

The long table was covered in paper. Each pile had it's own significance and purpose, but only if you knew how to look. Around the table papers were laid out for each of the four women whose records Woo Bin had found. North, South, East and West. His tutor was North and the rest went around the table clockwise back through the years.

The bank records were their newest find. Large payments went in to a half dozen accounts and were transferred around the world before winding up back in Seoul. The effort made to hide the money flow was impressive but he'd seen better. The short time he spent learning to read the company's accounts had shown him the various ways dirty money could be made clean.

This though, this was just amateur. "The trail goes dead here," he said pointing, "but I think everything we need is right in front of us. We just have to look harder."

"These aren't the kind of numbers I'm good at babe, it all looks like nonsense to me."

"There has to be a pattern, there's always a pattern. Being random is too risky, see here... the money is moved around twice a week for the first month and then once a month after that. This company here, is the same as..." he reached across the table from the north to the south pile and took out another page, "this one here. See the amounts are the same, and the two names are anagrams of each other."

Looking back and forth between the pages Yulina had no idea how he managed to figure that out. "Anagrams huh?"

"Mmm, it's a basic type of code, again it's all a bit amateur. Either they're cocky or stupid... but it's usually both."

"Code..." Slowly something was working through the Russian girls' brain. She had a book from when she was a girl, a code diary, with instructions on different types of numerical codes. She used it to send notes back and forth to her friends when she lived in France.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

"Otter. Otter, wake up... Jan Di-yah..." he tried again.

It was already past noon and the laundry girl hadn't stirred since her early morning call with Ga Eul.

"Jan Di-yah..."

A groan was the only sign of life from the lump under the covers.

Yoon Ji Hoo knew nagging his girlfriend wasn't the best way to get her up. Breakfast was.

"Alright I guess I'll have to eat alone this morning. There's barely enough anyway, at least I don't have to share." straight-faced he strolled out of the room and waited a few moments for the inevitable.

"SUNBAE! You better leave some for me, or else!"

Snickering, he leaned against the shoji door's frame and watched as Jan Di slowly emerged from her cocoon. The golden boy waited until their eyes met to leave for the kitchen and, with a cock of his head, instructed her to follow.

The shuffle of her slippers made him smile, he loved sleepy Jan Di, she was cute even grouchy. Pulling the chair out for her, he laid a cloth napkin on her lap with a flourish that made her roll her eyes. These small moments were special to him, the day to day things that others took for granted he never would.

"Here." he passed the bowl of still warm doenjang-jjigae over to her, waiting eagerly for her to try it.

His keen eyes didn't escape her notice, and a proud smile made it's way to his lips when she asked if made it himself. "I'm glad you like it."

"You've come a long way." she teased, remembering how hopeless he was when they first started dating. The only thing he knew how to make was tea and pancakes! "In fact, maybe you can make breakfast from now on..."

A buzz from the other room disturbed their meal and Ji Hoo went to check to see who was calling. It was his grandfather... and it was for Jan Di.

* * *

The crashing sound of boxes falling had been going on for a few minutes and, curious, Woo Bin poked his head into Yulina's room to see what was going on. Digging through a storage cupboard built into the wall, the Russian girl was pulling out box after box or childhood treasures.

A smile tugged one corner of his mouth up when he opened the one closest to him. Dolls. It was full of different dolls. The clothes looked handmade and no two were alike. Picking up two he walked up behind his girlfriend and made them act out a perverted scene to get her attention.

"Very amusing Prince Song." she said dryly as she tossed aside another box. "Want to help or not?"

Sitting back and tossing the dolls aside he rested one elbow on his knee as he surveyed the mess she'd made of her room. "You have to tell me what you're doing before I can help."

"I'm trying to find my old diary."

"YOU kept a diary?"

"Watch it, I was a kid too once you know."

"Well THIS I have to read." he crawled over to open and dig through some of the boxes around the floor.

Pulling out the last box from the back Yulina set to giving all of them a second look, she knew it was here somewhere. She wasn't more than five minutes in when a sharp tap on her shoulder brought her face to face with a pink sparkly book.

"Could this be it?" Woo Bin asked in a teasing voice. Flipping through the pages he pouted, "It's in Russian."

"What did you expect? Here hand it to me."

At the back of the book she found what she was after; the cipher wheel she'd taped in that she used when she suspected her mother was spying on her was still there. In Russian it wasn't entirely useful, but it gave her an idea.

"Woo Bin-ah, come with me."

* * *

Warmth and softness were the first things her conscious mind registered. She was infinitely comfortable and loathe to move but someone was knocking. Raising one wary eye she shouted for whoever it was to go away. Instead the door creaked open.

"Jagiya? Are you still sleeping?"

His voice broke through the hazy remnants of sleep and she sat up with a start, "Yi Jeong-ah?". They looked at each other a moment, neither saying anything as the memory came back to her and she gasped.

Ordinarily he wouldn't dream of intruding on the one and only Chu Ga Eul like this, but her bedhead was too much for him to resist. Sitting on a corner of the bed he ran his hands over the top of her head smoothing it down. The intimacy embarrassed her, and she suspected that was the reason he'd done it.

Shooing his hands away she wrapped the comforter around her and pulled it up high. "You shouldn't be in here, you know I'm not dressed yet."

It was the former Casanova's turn to blush and he looked up to the ceiling shaking his head.

After their long talk last night, things had heated up again between them and their touches were burned in his mind. She scratched at his chest, tugging at his shirt until he finally threw it off. He kissed down her neck, nipping at her collarbone. Undoing the few buttons on the front of her dress, she blushed as he exposed her bra. The sight of the silky, thin material, a dark shade of blue to match her dress, made him pant with desire.

In the end they'd stopped there, but just barely. He was lightly rubbing her nipples through her bra when he felt her reach for the bulge in his pants. Quickly he stopped her, not because he didn't want her, but because he was afraid he'd be unable to control himself.

Just the thought of her touch, or even looking at her hands now, made him blush.

She was like a siren; calling to him, daring him to avoid crashing and destroying himself. But he knew, if he could make it through, what awaited him was pure heaven.

"When you're ready then, I didn't know what you'd like so the cook prepared a few different things for you to try."

Not wanting to be an imposition she tried to protest, but he brushed her off saying the food was already made and it would be rude to allow it to go cold.

* * *

"Are you sure it's alright?" the Wonder Girl asked for the nth time.

Handing the bag to his girlfriend, Yoon Ji Hoo pulled her close for a kiss before shooing her out the door. Headed to his grandfather's clinic, she was bringing him some files he'd forgotten at home and his lunch.

It felt peculiar to remember that only a few months ago he had neither Jan Di or his grandfather. How hollow everything felt then. Forcing himself out of his daze he walked to the kitchen. Suddenly remembering what happened there the other night. when he was licking her out, he felt quite warm. Spinning around he looked from the kitchen to the living room, through to the dining room, the lounge, his office and their bedroom; they'd made love all over his house. Every room was filled with something it hadn't been in years, happy memories.

Unsure what to do with himself until Jan Di returned he considered calling his friends. Dithering back and forth about who to call, the decision was taken away from him when he received his grandfather's call; he wanted to talk to him, privately.

"Yes, alright." Pulling on a light jacket he looked around for his keys. "Are you sure? Well, okay, I'm leaving now."

The place he wanted to meet was exceedingly peculiar. It was just a random bridge in the park nearby. Only a five minute drive away, he wondered what could be so important.

The tawny haired man ignored the whispers and stares that followed him as he walked through the park. THIS was why he was uncomfortable around people, their eyes were always watching him, waiting for him to slip up and give them something to gossip about. He had many a bad memory of people whispering about him and the sound made him want to shiver.

* * *

The Prince of the Song clan put away his Shin-Hwa phone and, with heavy steps, walked back to Yulina deeply troubled. His men had done all they could with what he had given them.

The 'sister' had been followed to a government building but seemed to disappear. His men weren't known for their mistakes, whatever was going on was big.

And Yuli... Yuli had been working nonstop for the last hour on deciphering the numbers in the message but so far all they'd done is hit dead ends. She'd tried the ciphers she knew in Korean, Japanese, both Cantonese and Mandarin and was currently trying to decide if it was likely it could be in Thai.

Nothing worked, it was nonsense, all nonsense.

"Woo Bin-ah, where was this girl from again? Did she have ANY kind of accent?"

"Nothing that stood out, I assumed she was Korean but maybe not."

"Or... or!" The Russian girl leapt up excitedly as the new thought unraveled itself in her mind. "Maybe the person she sent the message to isn't from Korea or.. or maybe they're not IN Korea. I've been trying to figure out what language SHE speaks. But what if she doesn't speak that language at all and is just typing a message she memorized. Like an SOS."

Song Woo Bin crossed his arms as he considered this. "That means the list could be endless. That call was bounced halfway around the world and back again."

"Okay... well technically, yes that's what it means. But it's not as bad as you think. This time we play the odds; after Chinese what's the most spoken language in the world?"

"No idea Yuli, **English?** "

"Spanish, and after that it's English." she corrected.

* * *

Happy to shake off his funk, the golden boy's mood lightened when he saw her coming over. Approaching the bridge from the other direction, she looked surprised to see him.

"Ji Hoo... what are you doing here?" Jan Di asked nervously, her eyes wide with worry.

"What... I mean... I'm meeting grandfather." he looked to see she was still carrying the bag she'd left with. Clearly she hadn't made it very far.

Staring blankly ahead, Ji Hoo's eyes widened at the realization.

"Grandfather."

"Grandfather."

They said simultaneously. The wind picked up and tussled Jan Di bangs, and she had to clutch her knitted cap to stop it from blowing away. Laughing a little at the elder Yoon's trick, Ji Hoo offered his girlfriend his arm and the two began a slow stroll.

"It's very sneaky of grandfather to lie to me."

Jan Di nodded in response. "What about his lunch?" she wondered aloud.

Taking the bag off of her shoulder, the golden boy opened it to find two bento boxes and a note. A pink hue lit his cheeks and he quickly crinkled up the message. 'Don't forget the romance.'

Was his grandfather giving him dating advice? How mortifying. Looking over at a puzzled Jan Di he laughed and pulled out the wrinkled note to show her.

Her matching blush made his heart feel full and, tilting his head back, he took a deep breath thanking the universe for bringing Jan Di to his side.

"You know it's very kind of grandfather to set us up like this.

"Kind?" he paused mid-step at her words.

Nodding, she repeated herself, "yes, kind. We haven't had a day out, just the two of us, in a while. Not since before Yuli-ssi's birthday."

Ji Hoo balked at the notion, 'Had it been that long?'

Maybe his grandfather was right, he'd taken their relationship for granted. She was always doing so much for him, and he did so little to repay her. It was a bit embarrassing to have a man nearly 70 be better at romance that him.

"What shall we do first then otter?"

Scrunching up her nose, Jan Di slowly spun in a circle looking around the park. Off to the right a small crowd of people were gathered and he could see Jan Di was curious about what was going on. "Shall we?" he smirked, taking her hand and leading her over.

A large billboard advertised the contest. Sponsored by a new travel agency, PWNER, the first prize was an all expenses paid trip to Jeju Island. Having been there dozens of times the golden boy didn't think the prize was so great and, wanting to go, began to lead Jan Di away when he realized she was still staring at the sign. It looked as though she were trying to work out large sums in her head and she appeared to be counting on her fingers.

"Jan Di-yah? Are you interested in that?" he asked, pointing to the photo of Jeju Island aside the words 'First Prize'.

Uncomfortable she shook her head no and quietly admitted it was second prize that interested her most; a large case of beef from a high end butcher. He quirked an eyebrow at this, how typically Jan Di to not care for the luxury retreat but for food.

"Are you hungry perhaps?" he teased.

"AH!" she protested, smacking him playfully on the arm, "It's for my family. It would mean a lot to me if I could send it to them." In a lower voice she continued, "They're not doing too well."

Dozens of thoughts raced through his brain: why didn't she say something, how bad is it, didn't she know he would help; but at the same time Yoon Ji Hoo knew her pride was wounded even admitting her families troubles and so, he respected her need for space. There was only one thing he could do right now to help.

"Come on, let's win that prize."

* * *

The check in was relatively easy and they were guided through the process by the promoter Tinieka who, Jan Di couldn't help noticing, cast a few nasty glances her way. Just when her self confidence was feeling fine, someone always came along to shoot it down and remind her of her place in the world.

"If you would follow me sir." Clutching a clipboard tightly to her ample chest, Jan Di watched the voluptuous but petite woman lead Ji Hoo away towards the men's side.

The Wonder Girl wasn't jealous precisely, but she didn't like when people flirted with Ji Hoo while pretending she wasn't there. She supposed he got flirted with a lot when she wasn't around too. Grumbling to herself, she made her own way over to the women's side and met the wardrobe people.

When Tini brought in the latest man Mandy nearly wept with joy. THIS was the kind of guy they'd hoped to attract, not the array of hopeless sad sacks who'd been through here before. Quickly ushering him to the dressing room, she watched him peruse the selection of suits available and eventually select a very formal white one.

He came out a short moment later and the overworked girl nearly fainted at the sight before her. Looking like a handsome prince out of a fairy tale Mandy found herself half frozen in awe. With a cough she pulled herself together and set about straightening the collar and cravat, enjoying the opportunity to be close.

"Perfect." she mumbled.

Watching him leave the tent to wait for his 'bride' she sighed dreamily, 'if only.'

* * *

 **"EUREKA!"** The Russian girl shouted, bouncing enthusiastically. "Here, here." she said, practically throwing the paper to Woo Bin.

"Are you sure you did this right?"

Insulted, Yulina's mood immediately soured. She crossed her arms and glared back, "Song Woo Bin, I assure you THIS is the message."

"This isn't much help."

"And how is that MY fault?"

"I didn't blame you."

"Sounded like you were blaming me."

"Ah, just drop it Yuli." He reread the words again, 'Mi Young advice needed.'. "What does this mean? Is she trying to reach Mi Young?"

"No idea, I thought she was dead."

"That's what the papers said."

"And you think they lied..."

"Maybe... I asked her about Mi Young but she dodged my questions. 'Mi Young advice needed.' Does she need advice from Mi Young or about Mi Young?"

* * *

Jan Di sat still as a statue allowing the makeup lady to fuss repeatedly with powders and blush. Trying to make her complexion brighter for the photos they'd layered it on thick. The dress she'd been assigned was pretty, but so tight it made her feel she was falling out of the top. A pale pink lipstick was the last thing applied before she was rushed out the door.

Walking unsteady in the thin heels Jan Di made her way to the side of the stage where she found her boyfriend already waiting for her. Of course he looked dazzling in his pristine suit, he looked dazzling in anything afterall, but it was his reaction to her that overwhelmed her.

His jaw dropped.

Literally.

And he couldn't take his eyes off her. So absorbed was he in what a lovely bride Jan Di made, that he missed his cue and trotted on a few seconds late.

The range of instructions from the photographer was all white noise to the golden boy. Mindlessly he acted as requested, but his thoughts were only of the hard working girl beside him who was giving him an eyefull of cleavage.

When it came time for a kiss no one was more surprised than he when Jan Di leaned up and kissed his cheek. Still shy in public, he could count on one hand the number of times they'd kissed in front of strangers. Macau, their first date, the park in Brooklyn and now.

When the photographer ushered them off Ji Hoo pulled Jan Di aside before they could be whisked away. She blushed when she saw the look in his eyes, he didn't have to say a word.

"Me too." came her quiet voice before the world interrupted them.

Seeing Mandy waiting for him by the tent he sighed. Hands in his pockets, he cooled down his thoughts on the way over. Perhaps this was the curse of being in love and physical; the need doesn't always wait for the right moment.

* * *

"Wait, Jae.." reaching for her wrist the heir pulled her back to the bed. She could barely look at him and he didn't know why. "Jae?" Worry furrowed his brow; just when he thought things were going well with her, something threw a spanner in the works. "Don't you think it's time to talk about us?"

"Us?" she repeated incredulously. "There's no us. There's you and me but no us."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"It's fine Jun, I'm not... I'm not trying to win your heart anymore. I tried, and failed, but I don't regret trying. So you don't have to feel bad for me, alright?"

Silent he felt his heart being squeezed into oblivion as she dismissed their relationship and walked away.

"What? What was that?" he whispered to himself. The things she said made no sense to him, she was giving up? She promised not to pester him even, if they can't stop the wedding.

That wasn't what he wanted.

All too late he rose and threw open the bedroom door, only to find and empty, silent corridor. "Aish!" he cried running towards her room.

He had to talk to her.

* * *

In a series of events that could only happen to one Guem Jan Di, they won first prize. Disappointed he swapped with the second place couple, who were all too happy to have somewhere nice to go for their honeymoon.

Working together they lifting the heavy box. He'd helped repackage the meat to make sure it would get to her family without spoiling; 'Another first.' he laughed to himself as they left the post office.

He'd never set foot in the place before, having had his staff send and receive any packages on his behalf. It was a bit embarrassing when he didn't know what to ask for, but in this he was only too happy to let his girlfriend take the lead. He still had a lot to learn.

Maybe now was a good time to talk about what was going on with her family, she seemed in a better mood. "Jan Di-yah, your family..."

"AH, don't worry. The meat is a big help and I've already sent them some money. They'll be okay. I just feel..." she bit her lip in shame. "I feel guilty for living here with you, like this, when I know times are hard for my family."

"I wish there was more I could do to help."

"You've done enough Sunbae." she said, falling back into a more formal tone. "You've done more than I would ever ask."

Opening the front door Ji Hoo threw his keys down on a side table and picked up a brown envelope that had been slid under the door. He watched a sad and fretful Jan Di walk past and announce she was taking a nap.

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine really, just a little sleepy that's all."

Knowing that what she was feeling had nothing to do with sleep, he left her in peace to sort out her troubled thoughts. She didn't want to burden him; as much as he knew she could never do so, he could never convince her of the same; so he retreated to his office and left her to rest.

Ji Hoo's heart filled with joy as he gazed on the faces of Jan Di and him in their wedding attire. The first few shots weren't very good as they were too stiff but by the end he understood how they won first place. Jan Di was gorgeous, her eyes lit with joy and love, she looked every bit a bride.

A bride.

Opening a drawer on his right he took out the box from his grandfather and stared at his mother's ring. The picture in one hand and the ring in the other, a wide smile broke out on his face.

His best friend, Gu Jun Pyo, was getting married in six days. The Shin-Hwa heir fought against the engagement and the very idea of marriage. Maybe it wasn't something he wanted for himself, but the golden boy couldn't say the same.

Marriage was something he'd dreamed about since he first understood what it meant; but he'd always assumed it was unattainable, a dream. But things were different now. He was different now.

Marriage.

His mind swam with images of Jan Di and him at the alter. Swallowing hard he clutched the ring tight in his fist.

Marriage.

* * *

Caressing her firm, small bottom Yi Jeong squeezed one cheek roughly in his large hands. Ga Eul and he had picked up after breakfast from where they off the night before. Back upstairs his breath hitched when she undid the clasp on her bra. Gently allowing her breasts to spill out he gazed on her semi-nude form. Her small frame hid how toned she was. Working nearly daily, on her feet, for the last few years had given her lean legs and a tight stomach that emphasized her curves.

The way she was acting, how eager her responses were, the way her body was responding, all of it let him know that the time was now. He finally understood what Petr was talking about.

Chu Ga Eul isn't a rose, needing constant attention to bloom. She was a wildflower, delicate but strong, persistent but patient. Without trying, without demanding anything from those around her she blooms naturally. She is perfect in her imperfections; the burn on her arm by her elbow from where hot oil splashed on her added to her beauty. Her body was a tapestry, each piece combining perfectly and he wanted to kiss her all over to prove it to her.

Taking one hard, pink nipple in his mouth he began to suck, twirling the nub with his tongue as he went on. He'd wanted this for so long, now that it was finally here it was better than he imagined. Ga Eul's body smelled of vanilla and blackcurrents, she tasted both sweet and salty as he licked up her cleavage, and the illicit sounds she made would make a sailor blush.

* * *

AN: AAAAAAAND SCENE! Another Lemon Two-Parter everybody! They're such fun.

I didn't even plan on writing the last scene so soon, but it just fit so well. I think they've really worked their way, slowly, slowly there.

I'm getting worried YJ is going TOO OOC as he heals and falls in love with GE. Ive made him less arrogant after his run ins in Macau and w EunJae. Poor guy wants it quite bad and GE has gotten under his skin.

I know I switched things around w JP/JK having the YJ/GE conversation, but I like the way it works with the two of them. I know everyone is all lovey dubby right now but it won't be so easy as that. That would be boring.

The other big thing is WB/Y cracking the coded message and what it implies. They almost have all the pieces together, do you?

* * *

PS: I am terrible at spellcheck so there will be errors, just let me know when you find one.

PSS: Don't forget if you review I'll give you a spot in the next and final chapter.

PSSS: Happy New Year's


	30. Chapter 30

HELLO AGAIN!

I want to start by saying I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I've been working a ton lately and haven't had the time or energy to devote to writing like I had in the past. Also I did a lot of editing, making sure I like the flow and I think you will too.

Thank you to all of my reviewers, truly without you I probably would have quit ages ago. Seoul's Dawning has been a labor of love and I will miss the characters once it's over.

For some of you I have no doubt this will be your favorite chapter. It's been a long road after all for some of our couples.

We're picking up our story from where we left off, the day after Woo Bin's birthday. It's been a while so have a flip back a chapter if you don't remember.

Now let's see what else... there's a lemon... and lots of fluff... and drama... and well, shall we just begin already?

Welcome back to Seoul!

* * *

So Yi Jeong did NOT blush.

A conqueror of women, a master at the art of playing, So Yi Jeong did NOT blush.

And yet here he was.

He couldn't remember the last time he was so enraptured with someone. To some degree he'd been so with Eun Jae; but the childish infatuation of his first love, wasn't enough to break down the layers of lies he'd built to protect himself.

Maybe he was too young, maybe they both were; he supposed he'd never know what could have been and it was too late, she'd moved on... to his brother. He groaned inwardly and tried to shake the dark thoughts out of his head.

This wasn't about Eun-Jae and what if's.

This was about Ga Eul and what could be.

And what could be was currently bundled up before him in a downy quilt, while he tried to stop his mind from thinking about her lack of clothing.

The famed potter knew he could have taken her last night, she was willing and they'd been so close. It was torture to stop. He wanted so much to be inside her body, to make her scream for him, and she seemed to want it too.

He would be her first, and her only.

This possessive feeling was still new to him, he'd never been the jealous type.

"I'll meet you downstairs." he winked, giving her the look that made men hate him and women love him. How could he not chuckle when she rolled her eyes.

The only women to never fall for his tricks, she was amazing.

* * *

Unable to help the auburn haired man any further, Yulina sat with the troublesome instrument and started practicing. How many days had she taken off? Two or was it three?

She couldn't afford to continue to be so lazy, the recital ('of hell' she thought) had to be perfect, or else she would lose her chance at a career before it even began.

'But no pressure...'

She could hear Woo Bin's grumbling in the dining room as he stared endlessly at the files, willing them to reveal their secrets.

What they needed was a miracle, both of them.

Miracles sometimes come in funny shapes though.

* * *

When the heiress woke up in her fiance's bed after a long night of drinking and making love she realized, with a bit of a start, she had no regrets. She enjoyed his body and he enjoyed hers.

She wasn't sure about marriage, but she was sure about this... was he?

"Jun? Come here." she called after him, as he went to get a drink of water.

Ignoring her, but still returning with two glasses, the curly haired man threw on a robe along the way. He was more than a little shocked to wake with Jae Kyung in his bed, but thinking about it now, he was glad it was her and not some random girl.

His awkwardness alerted her that something wasn't right and a wicked smile grew on her face when she realized he'd been staring at her legs. "Is that what you like then?" she asked teasingly, pulling back the covers so he could see the whole length of her leg. "You can touch it if you want to.'

The way she was sitting now, exposing herself to his greedy eyes, made his blood run hot. He'd never given much thought to his cravings, they embarrassed him more than anything, but he'd never woken up next to a woman in his bed before. Breathing heavily he gently took the sheet out of her hands and pulled it away, exposing her to him completely.

"Jae." he breathed, his eyes drinking her in.

Raising one knee to give him a better view she slid a hand over her breast and gave it a squeeze, reveling in the resulting moan from her fiance.

"Do I turn you on Jun?" she asked, sliding her hand down into her dark curls. "Go ahead touch me, I want you to. But first..." she tugged on the sleeve of his robe, pulling him closer.

She grabbed his hand with her own and guided it down to find her clit, moving his fingers, teaching him what she liked. Eager she pulled open his robe revealing his raging hard cock. Working it with her free hand, she enjoyed toying with him, bringing him close then stopping only to do it all over again.

Sitting on top of her she wrapped both hands around his body, squeezing his round ass, as she sucked him off. He thrust against her breasts and roughly pinched her nipples and she worked magic with her tongue. After shifting positions so he was humping her mouth, the Shin-Hwa heir came hard. Holding her head tight, so she couldn't pull back, he shuddered as he felt the cum spurt out of him into her waiting mouth.

The way her tongue swirled around him; things she could do were so incredible. She was an artist. Her body was perfect, her skills absurd and he liked her... he liked her a lot.

That was more than most married couples in his acquaintance could say.

Finished, he swooped down to kiss her and cradled her face in his hands as he claimed her mouth. Tasting himself on her tongue was arousing and their kisses intensified. When they broke apart it was only for air. Absorbed in the passion, Gu Jun Pyo didn't even realize he'd spoken the words until they were out of his mouth but he refused to take them back.

"Jae, let's get married."

* * *

Whoever was buzzing from downstairs was going to die. She was trying to get in a few hours of practice, couldn't the world just leave her alone for a little while?

The image on the view screen puzzled her, why was Ha Jae-Kyung standing outside? Narrowing her eyes as she buzzed her in, Yulina wondered what could have happened to bring the heiress around to see HER?

Like a zombie, the engaged woman walked down the corridor to the unlocked door and entered. Barely acknowledging Woo Bin, she grabbed her friend's wrist dragging her to where she knew the Russian girl's bedroom to be.

"I won't ask if you're alright, it's pretty apparent you're not." Yulina quipped as soon as her wrist was released from the heiress' iron grip.

Still not saying anything Jae-Kyung perched at the foot of the Russia girl's bed, staring at the floor.

"Jae-Kyung-ssi I know this is about that idiot, what did he do now?"

"He asked me to marry him." she mumbled in a barely audible voice.

"What?" came the sound from outside the door, the Don Juan busted for spying on them.

" **Hey babe."** Yulina greeted him as he came out from around the corner.

His hands, hidden away sheepishly, was the only indication he was embarrassed at being caught; his usual bluster masking his feelings.

"Ha Jae-Kyung-ssi, when did YOU get here?" he asked, as nonchalantly as if he were asking her how the weather was.

"You DID hear her." Yulina smiled, amused at how cute he could still act sometimes. "What do you think?"

Giving up the pretense he went to his girlfriend's side and wrapped an arm around her waist. As he slid his fingers along her back, the feel of her warm skin aroused him and he wished they were alone.

She was giving this that look again, the one that made his body ache. Star shone in her eyes as her features relaxed and her gaze softened. He'd heard talk of it, but never understood before. After all it was a bit of fiction, written for fairy tales and vampire novels, it didn't happen in real life.

Only Yulina could make him believe in fairy tales.

There it was, the look of love; that powerful look that only comes from being completely in love, and he had no doubt it was meant for him.

That look was more arousing that any of the lustful glances he was used to receiving from women.

That look ignited him.

That look was fire; a molten lava that filled his core and demanded satisfaction.

His body screaming to be touched he leaned in close, he ached, he throbbed, he...

"...ahem." came the quiet cough from across the room. "Sorry, didn't mean to intrude but... still here..." she chuckled uncomfortably.

Like ice water had been placed in his veins, the Prince of the Song clan straightened up and apologized for listening in.

* * *

"What are you trying to say?" Woo Bin didn't hide his suspicion, "Do you think Jun Pyo is scheming something?" Why though, why wouldn't he have said anything to any of the F3?

More flustered than before at the thought her fiance's surprise proposal was some kind of a trick, Jae didn't know how to react. She'd thought he was genuine but now she wasn't so sure.

"I mean, well there's only two reasons right? You said it, either it's part of a scheme or it's... real..." the heiress felt her face flush. She secretly wanted it to be real; she knew she shouldn't, but there a piece of her that still loved him.

Looking back and forth at each other, Yulina and Woo Bin were too startled to say anything. After a few very uncomfortable moments of silence, the Don Juan rubbed the back of his head and awkwardly asked, "What did you say?"

"I... didn't know what to say... I think I blocked the memory out, the next thing I remember is being in my room alone. "Is that possible? Can it have been so shocking a situation that my mind won't let me remember?"

"Ah, well, in theory yes... I guess it can..." the Russian girl gave her boyfriend a worried look.

"What did I say?" Jae-Kyung muttered to herself, shocked at the implications. "What did I say!" she shouted, now fully realizing what those implications could be.

"Could have been anything." the Don Juan mused aloud, " **Fuck."** he helpfully added, earning his a smack on the arm from Yulina.

Going to her friend's side the Russian girl helped the overawed girl to her feet, "You better find him and ask. Before something happens."

Plodding out of the room, the heiress was about to go when the stacks on the table distracted her. Drawn to them, she flipped through the papers belonging to Woo Bin's former tutor.

"What is this doing here?"

* * *

The porridge shop girl flicked her long hair back. As Yi Jeong shifted positions it smacked him squarely in the face, but if he noticed you couldn't tell.

Completely absorbed in studying every line and curve of her body, the So heir wouldn't have noticed an earthquake. The small glimpses he'd had before didn't do her justice.

Laying on her back he hovered above staring at her virgin body, unsullied and perfect.

"Ga Eul I don't want to hurt you." He said softly, trying to decide how best to proceed.

"I trust you." was her only reply.

If he just gave into his lust, like he usually did, he would never forgive himself. He knew he had to take it slow, the question was how slow.

"You're so beautiful." Was he a fool? What was this amazing girl doing here with him?

As she blushed under his intense gaze he saw her skin flush and his cock swelled, reminding him of its presence, when her nipples hardened.

"Yi Jeong-a.." she didn't get any further in her thought though as the man in question's mouth captured her own.

When his healing fingers dared to touch her breast, the sensation nearly blew his mind and he let touch guide him. Tracing the lines of her chest he gave the area his full attention.

Ga Eul moaned wantonly when his tongue first flicked her nipple. Shocked by the sound she made, her embarrassment lasted barely a moment before he began to suck. Instantly the heat between her legs grew and she longed for more.

Threading her fingers in his soft hair she kept him close to her chest, and Yi Jeong devoted himself to his work only pausing to switch sides. His tongue swirled once more around her diamond hard nipples before trailing a path down to her stomach and back up again.

"Ga Eul-yang", he panted gazing into her eyes. "Are you sure?" Did she really want to give herself to HIM?

His hesitation confused her, she could feel his harness pressing against her leg, she knew he wanted her. What was he waiting for?

"I'm sure." she held his gaze, nodding slowly.

Nodding back Yi Jeong ran his large hand over her side. Resting it on her hip he tickled his fingers on her skin there and gazed darkly at the soft curls covering her.

He wanted to taste her.

* * *

Yi Jeong's mind was consumed with giving her as much pleasure as he could and he tried flicking, and sucking, before he learned she preferred the hard press of his tongue when he lapped up her sweetness.

The salacious sounds she was making should be illegal. He couldn't get enough, it didn't matter that his body was ready to burst. His head, buried low, bobbed up and down while his hands rested high on her thighs, parting her before him.

Unable to predict what she would do next she continued to surprise him. She was modest, a bit insecure, but fierce and sexy. How could she be such a contrasting mix of things at the same time?

Was this what a real woman was?

For all his playing and experience, he had no idea. She stirred something in him, and all his long held assumptions about women dissipated. He'd thought them conniving, predictable, pathetic, and he loathed them. Never having anything to do with them outside of the bedroom, he thought they were all alike.

Now he wasn't so sure, was it them or was it him? He found it hard to believe he'd been entirely wrong. He knew women could be manipulative harpies, after all his mother was a prime example. But he'd never taken the time to get to know any of them, to see if he was wrong. So he proved himself right again and again.

Until Chu Ga Eul, and he hated her for it. He hated how she made him look a fool, how she dared him to question himself, how he could never figure her out. One minute she was pathetic as any other woman he knew, begging him to lose the swimming contest for Jan Di, and the next she was humbling him by telling him what a jerk he was. She seemed to like him and loath him at the same time, and the feeling was returned.

He didn't know when, but at some point the like turned into love and the loathe turned into understanding.

Now the tables were turned and he felt, what he imagined, all those other women did: desperation, a need to be loved, adoration and devotion. The mere thought of Ga Eul discarding him the way he'd done to so many girls was devastating and left him rueful. But at the same time he knew he could never fully regret his past, after all it led him to her.

The same her whose body lay beneath him now.

Cherries.

As he drank her down the word came to him, she tasted like sweet cherries.

Impatient for her to cum he worked faster, moaning in anticipation. Ga Eul kept getting close and pulling away at the last moment. She was afraid he supposed. This time though, he wouldn't let her.

Clutching her tight, refusing to let her budge Yi Jeong pressed on and was rewarded by her crying out his name. He couldn't speak, as he worked to keep the right pressure going, but how he wanted to answer her calls.

"A-AH, AH, A A A, YI JEONG, OH. YI JEONG." she growled out his name. "I can't take anymore. YI-I-I" she panted, shuddering as she fought against her body.

Her next words died on her tongue as her body twitched uncontrollably and she bucked her hips. Incapable of words she twisted her wrists and jutted her chest out, her body arcing like a taunt bow string. "a-a-a-a-a-a-ah a-a-a-a-a a-a-a-a-a".

If it was possible the So heir could swear he was getting a tongue cramp. Ga Eul's orgasm seemed endless; it was the first, he hoped, of many and he wanted it to be memorable.

It seemed his wish was being granted.

* * *

The pleasure was still there but her muscles were exhausted. Laying motionless on Yi Jeong's bed, a pool of wetness staining the sheets around her, she reveled in the feeling on him licking up her cum. She had no idea, and there would have been no way she could have comprehended the feeling with just words. Every molecule of her being shook in pleasure when she first came.

No wonder there was an entire industry devoted to sex.

Despite the unending pleasure Yi Jeong was creating, there was a hint of disappointment. They had yet to have sex and she didn't see it happening now. She wanted to touch him too, to see him naked, to feel his body.

Not that she knew what she was doing, she really should have listened a bit more closely when Yuli-ssi was explaining, but she got embarrassed and tuned her out.

Finally stopping, the famed lover raised his head and gazed up at her satisfied face. Wiping his face on his shirt, he threw it off to the floor without care.

"How was it Ga Eul-yang?" he asked coyly, crawling up and hovering above her. The glazed look in her eyes told him the truth, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"...unbelievable..."

Silenced by his hard kiss before she could coherently think of something else to say, she noted the unusual taste and the porridge shop girl wondered if it was what he would taste like too.

"Are you falling asleep on me?"

The question shocked her, she hadn't even realized she'd been drifting off. "Sorry." she squeaked out.

Amused by her drowsiness Yi Jeong congratulated himself on a job well done; then, seeing it was a hopeless cause, chuckled to himself. "Come here."

In his arms they lay down together and he gazed down at her nude form, watching her sleep. Pressing a hard kiss on the crown on her head, he enjoyed the warmth and comfort having her here in his arms brought him.

"I really love you Chu Ga Eul." he whispered, but she was already dozing away and didn't hear.

* * *

The Russian girl gave the curly haired man a sour look when she opened the door to find him there. Carrying a bag he breezed past her, barely giving her a glance.

'At least it's mutual.' Yulina thought dryly as she shut the door.

"Finally!" Ha Jae-Kyung called from the next room.

Together around the dining table, Jae-Kyung and Woo Bin waited for Jun Pyo to come over. He'd brought the binders, at his fiance's special request. He planned to be VERY careful about showing them to either Woo Bin or Yulina, and in fact to simply not show them at all to the later.

The heiress had fumbled out a nonsensical response when he proposed and awkwardly left the room. He expected her to shun him again and was pleased when she'd called for his help. She'd been very sketchy about why she needed him to bring the binders, but knew she wouldn't ask for no reason.

"Alright, show me what you have."

Uncomfortable with giving away too much information, the Don Juan pulled out only a few documents.

"Ha Jae-Kyung-ssi said you might know something about this company" He handed his friend the papers, pointing out the name of one of the fake organizations the money had been laundered through.

Taking the documents, and seeing no room at the table, Jun Pyo walked back to the living room couch. "May I ask what this is in reference to?"

"Ah. It's complicated." Woo Bin said sheepishly.

The Shin-Hwa heir knew his friend well enough to know that very few things made him THIS uncomfortable. The Don Juan only ever clammed up about things related to his family's... less reputable dealings. Opening up his bag Jun Pyo pulled out the two binders; the one for the Guem family and the one for Song Woo Bin.

"There are similarities, you're right about that Jae." Flipping through the pages in the Guem binder, he found a record of the family's debts. The name of the two agencies matched, but the dates were decades apart.

"What else do you have in there?" the auburn haired man asked, leaning over his shoulder.

What could he say?

There was no good way to explain to someone that your mother's been spying on them for most of their life. Looking at his fiance for help, Jae-Kyung just shrugged her shoulder uncomfortably and walked to his side.

"Maybe you should show him." she whispered in his ear.

Annoyed by her lack of subtlety the Shin-Hwa heir grumbled out a 'fine', but instructed her to get Yulina out of the way first.

* * *

He'd never been so embarrassed. Not even when Yi Jeong found him in that S&M club.

Nope, this topped them all.

Mortified by the pictures in front of him he half panicked, and ran to the windows drawing the blinds in every single one.

Starting at the front he ignored the page about his tutor, Jun Pyo didn't yet know about how she'd been a 'call girl', and flipped through. The many faces, of his often nameless conquests, stared back at him.

He flipped past the photo of the random maid in the So residence he bedded on his 16th birthday, the drunk triplets (Tini, Tiffany and Sophia according to their pictures) he's brought home after a night of clubbing, and his father's former secretary - the one they called Wolf Lady since she couldn't go anywhere without a chorus of wolf whistles following her. It took months to get in her pants but he'd finally taken her up against his fathers desk, subsequently getting her fired. Remembering that time made his body ache, she was so very sexy and so VERY willing to please a member of the Song family.

Continuing to flip his growing erection died, and he wanted to throw the binder into Yi Jeong's kiln, when he saw the face of a certain stewardess looking back at him. Just thinking about that awful flight back from Macau made the bile rise in his throat.

"Why are you showing me this now?" he barked at Jun Pyo, slamming the tome shut and refusing to hand it back.

The curly haired man stood by the dining table pulling out random papers, making a mess of the organized piles Woo Bin and Yulina had worked so hard to create.

"This is why." came the sullen reply. Stalking over, the Shin-Hwa heir snatched the book back and flipped through seemingly knowing what he was looking for.

"HER." he said definitively. Showing Woo Bin a picture of a random girl from his past.

"What about her?" the auburn haired man replied, walking away.

Not willing to let his friend off so easily, Jun Pyo snatched his arm and pulled him back. "Look. Her... and her... look at them. Do you really not see it?"

Shaking his head Woo Bin waited for the explanation and grumpily his friend continued. "They're the same person. How do you not see this? She's a lot younger in this one" he said, pointing the picture of one of the call girl's from Woo Bin's own research, "than she is here. But look at the eyes, it's her."

The dawning realization that this was worse than he thought shook him to the core. "She was paid."

"And not just her." the curly haired man continued. Some of the girls had what looked like serial codes along side their information. But they weren't codes. They were bank accounts.

"How many?" Woo Bin asked, feeling an absolute fool. "How MANY!"

"I'm still counting!" Jun Pyo shouted back. "It's not my fault you'll fuck anything with two legs."

If he wasn't already so horrified he'd of surely knocked out the Shin-Hwa heir for that comment, friend or not.

"Twelve."

'Twelve.' the Don Juan swallowed hard and his face flushed with shame. Back at the dining table he pressed his hands hard against the polished wood and looked over the files spread everywhere.

More people than him had been tricked. He had a pile of people right there, all who'd been conned like he was. Fury built in him. Whoever had done this needed to go down, permanently.

"It's time I told you what was going on." the Prince of the Song clan said in a low voice.

* * *

Yulina played the piece she was working on for the showcase for the heiress and they talked idly about the upcoming wedding.

"If all else fails at least you know you'll look great." the Russian girl quipped, making Jae-Kyung snort. "So are you ready?"

Shaking her head wildly Ha Jae-Kyung took a long sip of wine. "How can I be?"

"He asked you to marry him."

"Yeah but it was after sex, it doesn't count."

"Fair point." Yulina paused in her playing as she asked the next question, "Do you think he meant it?". She watched with amusement at her friend turned ten shades of red.

"I don't know." she finally blustered out. "But it doesn't matter. I'm not ready to be married and Jun and I fight more than we get along. What would you do if it was you?"

"ME! Marrying Gu Jun Pyo? I'd run away!"

Jae Kyung laughed in response. "Maybe that's what I should do too!" she joked, before suddenly remembering Madam Kang's threat and growing silent.

* * *

The Wonder Girl woke from her nap in a sulk, her mind all over the place she shrugged and gave noncommittal responses whenever Ji Hoo or grandfather asked her if she was okay.

Truthfully she was homesick. She missed her little bedroom and she missed her family. Talking to them once a week via videochat only made her feel terrible. They were suffering and she was here. Kang-san went to bed hungry and she was here. Her father worked himself raw on a fishing boat everyday and she was here.

The more they told her not to worry, the more she did. The guilt made her tearful and, unable to finish her dinner, she excused herself early to get ready for bed.

He could hear her crying to herself in the shower and as he stood outside the bathroom door Ji Hoo felt a coward. The tawny haired man knew a thing or two about missing family, maybe he should go in there, he could help.

Wrapping her in his arms that night, he searched his mind for a way to cheer her up. She'd so often been there for him when he was feeling low, surely he could come up with an idea for her.

They were heading to Jeju island on Thursday night. Madam Kang had given the entire school a day off Friday in celebration of her son's upcoming wedding, otherwise he knew Jan Di would protest; but she was the Maid of Honor and she had to be there, even if the witch hated it.

In the meantime he would work everyday to cheer her up and maybe once the wedding of the year was over, and their exams, they could go visit her family together.

* * *

A light tapping on her shoulder woke the drowsy, long haired girl. Momentarily astonished to find herself naked, and not alone, Yi Jeong couldn't miss her look of terror.

His famous smile was genuine this time as he took in the panic in her eyes. "Ga Eul-yang, did you sleep well?" Her stutter just made his smile grow, until it grew contagious, and a shy Ga Eul smiled back replying yes.

Still tapping on her shoulder Ga Eul asked him what he was doing and he explained he'd forgotten all about his morning exercises. "Something must have distracted me, I'm usually fastidious about them."

Playfully she smacked him on his bare chest, "you're always teasing me Sunbae."

"That's because you're always so easy to tease." he replied cheekily as he threaded their fingers together.

Watching as he brought her fingers up to his lips, she felt her body growing warm and she squirmed uncomfortably. She felt unclean and quickly grew uncomfortable with Yi Jeong's ministrations.

"Um... I think I should get cleaned up." she said looking away, a bit embarrassed by her state.

The So heir raised an eyebrow at her response to his kisses. This wasn't how women usually responded to him after making love, but he could work with it.

"Would you like me to draw you a bath then Ga Eul-yang?"

Pulling away from him she waved her hands dismissively as she searched the room, looking for her clothes. "Oh it's fine I can just..."

Not willing to be put aside Yi Jeong followed after her, picking up items she missed, and eventually he convinced her that a relaxing bath was what she needed right now.

Of course it couldn't be too relaxing, that would spoil everything.

* * *

Ga Eul stood there nervously while she watched her boyfriend fuss; she felt decidedly out of place. The excessively ornate bathroom, which was larger than anything referred to as a bathroom should logically be, was exquisite. An enormous oval tub, half sunk, stood as a centerpiece in the room.

Warming her toes on the heated tile floor she gasped at the view. Facing the rear of the house, the bay window overlooked rows and rows of immaculately maintained flowers, and their fragrance immediately filled the room when Yi Jeong cracked open a window to let some of the steam out.

Turning back to the tub she saw the bath was already prepped and that he'd even filled it with lavender scented bubbles. Still nude, she'd been clutching her clothes tightly to her chest, and now that the time came to put them down, she felt both uncomfortable and ridiculous.

After what they'd done why was she still feeling awkward around him? It was uncomfortable admitting to herself that maybe she wasn't as mature as she'd thought.

"It looks lovely." Ga Eul began, trying to think of a polite way to ask him to leave the room.

However he just sat on the side of the tub and held out his hand, offering her assistance getting in.

"Uh, oh right." Putting down the clothes in a little pile by the foot of the bath, Ga Eul gave him a half smile before accepting his help. Hotter than she expected she took a moment to lower herself down, but nearly fell when she saw Yi Jeong getting undressed as well.

"What? What are you doing?" her voice grew unnaturally high pitched and she covered her eyes when she saw him standing before her in just his boxers.

Scrunching her legs up when she heard the sound of his boxers hitting the tile floor, she held her breath in terror. 'He's not! He can't be! HE IS!' With a little shriek she splashed him when she felt the water shift as he entered. Undeterred he merely splashed her back and settled opposite her.

"I thought good girls liked sharing. There's plenty of room for two. Ga Eul-yang, you can open your eyes now." Grinning ear to ear Yi Jeong glided through the water the short distance to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Jun?" Jae-Kyung fretted nervously as she stood outside in the dimly lit alley.

Not entire confident himself in Woo Bin's plan, the Shin-Hwa heir blustered out a response and shrugged off her hold on his arm. Leaning over to his taller friend he whispered the same question. "...you sure about this?"

"No. But what else do we got?" the prince of the Song clan replied, shoving his hands into his pockets and sauntering in.

Copying his friends movements Gu Jun Pyo went into his first brothel.

* * *

When they hit a dead end comparing the documents Woo Bin found against the binders Jun Pyo brought with him, the Don Juan suggested going right to the source. It made sense at the time, but now here the curly haired man wondered if it was the right move.

He was completely skeeved out. Not wanting to touch anything, and fearing catching anything, he avoided the pawing hands of the overly affectionate girls hoping to win his favor. Dodging girl after girl he chased after his more adventuresome friend, who headed straight towards a room at the back of the corridor.

"Stop clowning around." Prince Song grumbled out. His eyes dark, he glared at the girls interrupting them and scared several off with merely a glance.

"ME! Clowning around? Tell these hags to leave me alone."

Dodging yet another round of 'woo the billionaire', Jun Pyo was startled by the booming voice that finally scared the rest of the girls off.

"You heard him. Back to work. NOW." With a look rivaling that of even his mother, the small older woman ordered the girls away; striking a few who lingered too long.

Song Woo Bin entered the familiar room without invitation, he wasn't in the mood to pretend to be civil. Following after him, an awkward Jun Pyo stood silent against the wall while the madam went back to her desk.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company today Prince Song... and Gu Jun Pyo is it?" she faked, pretending to not know the heir or suspect the reason for their visit.

The auburn haired man brought with him only the bare essentials. Making sure he had copies and backup before coming in, Woo Bin laid out the photo and evidence on her desk. "This is you."

A young and dainty face from the past stared up at the Madam. As she gazed at the image, taken so long ago, she hit the button under her desk calling for security to arrive.

"What is it you want?" Were they trying to blackmail her? It wouldn't work, she was protected by one of the most powerful person's in Korea.

The Song heir snorted in amusement at her question, and confidently took a seat opposite her. Crossing one leg over his knee, he gazed back unfazed and ordered Jun Pyo to follow suit.

"If your men barge in here they will not leave in one piece, and it will be the end of your establishment. I recommend you call them off while you can."

Nodding silently she left the room, doing just that, and returned a moment later.

"Now we can begin. Ms. Lee, if that is your name, I have some questions and you have some answers. Let's see if they go together."

* * *

She was too busy to be nervous. Long ago she'd learned to trust her boyfriend's judgement, he wasn't known for rash decisions like Yi Jeong or Jun Pyo were. The Don Juan could appear impulsive at times, but in his head he'd already worked out any problems.

"Kukolka I'll be back soon." he called, pausing at the door to look back at her one more time before he left with the engaged couple in tow.

Although it'd been a few hours, Yulina barely noticed. Using the time alone to her advantage she practiced her performance pieces over and over again until her fingers, sore from the work, demanded she take a break.

It was just about then when the three friends returned. Woo Bin in the lead, he threw off his suit jacket and tie the moment he entered. Fussing over her fiance, the heiress and Gu Jun Pyo followed him in.

"I need a hot shower." the curly haired man croaked out, coughing from the imagined plague he'd picked up while at the brothel.

Rolling her eyes at his dramatics, the Russian girl led him away and handed him a clean towel before heading back out. "I don't know what he thinks he's going to change into." she announced, making Jae-Kyung run to her fiance's side.

The shouts of indignity could be heard as the short haired girl forced her way into the bathroom, leaving Yulina and Woo Bin alone.

"Well, was it worth it?"

"You tell me." he replied pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket.

Staring at the digits before her, she raised a brow when the auburn haired man quirked a smile in her direction and showed her a small key. "Well then what are we waiting for my drakonchik?"

* * *

Moaning as his erection tingled in the warm water, Yi Jeong massaged the shampoo into his girlfriend's hair. She shied away from being spoiled but really it was an opportunity to touch her and possibly, hopefully, be intimate. He dragged his nails along the nape of her neck trailing the suds down to her shoulders.

The water came up high enough, with both of them in the bath, for her chest to be mostly covered. While it was still both embarrassing and arousing, having Yi Jeong in the bath with her, Ga Eul felt better preserving at least a shred of modesty.

'What modesty do I have left after where his tongue has been.' she asked herself.

Feeling her own body begin to respond to his touches, she tried to relax her mind a little. 'I love him and he... he loves me... he said so. He loves me, so what am I so afraid of?'

The intensity of the pleasure had been so much more than she'd been prepared for. Being so open and vulnerable with someone would take some getting used to. After all they'd barely been going out a week and here she was, in Yi Jeong's private bathroom, in Yi Jeong's bath... with Yi Jeong.

'Maybe we're moving too fast.' she mulled for a moment, before the thought was washed away along with the shampoo as Yi Jeong gently ran the warm water over her hair.

Content right now to sit and allow him to continue his ministrations, the long haired girl let her feelings take over.

* * *

He wanted her, he wanted her so much. If it had been anyone else he'd of already made his move, and likely taken what he wanted, by now.

The former Casanova was trying not to scare her though; he didn't need to be psychic to sense her hesitation and he hoped she didn't regret being with him already. Determined to bring her as much pleasure as possible before going any further Yi Jeong continued washing her hair and massaging her shoulders. When she moaned in a sultry low voice, as he worked out a knot of tension, he grit his teeth to hold his own moans in.

A chorus of 'I need her.' played constantly in his head as he patiently bathed her. Encouraging her to lift her arms out of the water and lean back against his chest the chorus grew louder, pounding away in her ears. His own fingers stayed away and he used the coarse loofa in it's place.

Starting on one arm, and working his way up and around her shoulders to go back down the other arm, the ebony haired man's need challenged his control. Her skin was so milky and smooth, it made him want to cum all over her; something he imagined he'd be quite capable of doing after so many days celibate.

Once finished there he continued down her back and her sides before leaning over Ga Eul's shoulder to ask for permission to continue. Her consent was swiftly given, did she have any idea what she was doing to him. Scrubbing down her chest he washed away the sweat from their previous encounter while longing for another one.

'Was she ready? Would she say yes?'

"Ga Eul." he growled throatily in her ear as he paused, resting his hand on her abdomen. "Tell me what you want." Pecking little kisses to her neck he knew he'd do anything she asked for, even if it was just stopping.

Could she dare speak it?

Gathering her courage she replied, in as casual a voice as she could manage, "I want you to touch me Yi Jeong-ah."

* * *

Founded over one hundred years ago, it was only fitting that the safety box was in Woori Bank; the oldest continually functioning bank in the country.

Directing the manager to leave them Woo Bin and Yulins carefully lifted the metal lid and, for the first time in decades, the content were taken out. Meticulously preserved, the old documents dated back to the brothel's beginning.

Shocked by their find the couple carefully flipped through the papers. Examining them, one at a time, they told the story of an opportunistic man who hired girls to entertain his colleagues and eventually his enemies. They showed his rise to political power and a trail a greed and debauchery.

"She wasn't kidding." the Don Juan mumbled out, "It's all here.". Painfully detailed the founder documented every girl's encounter and the results.

'Reading about blow jobs from one hundred years ago is a strange way to spend an afternoon.' Yulina thought, as she read through the encounters.

It appeared the original founder was too ambitious and was assassinated, poisoned, as a result. The documents didn't end though, they merely continued under a new Master; Mistress actually.

The wife of a political opponent took in the girls and renegotiated contracts for them. Actually paying them, instead of using them as little more than slaves, she founded the whore house in question. A clever businesswomen, in a time when women were given few opportunities to be so, the first Madam made sure the girls were looked after and as a result her clientèle boomed. Still helping her husband's political career, she was more discrete than her predecessor and turned to blackmail.

The business had boomed.

* * *

Locked in the bathroom together, the engaged couple stared off. Both thinking the same thing, it was a contest of who would break first. Would it be the emotionally stunted and pig-headed Shin-Hwa heir or the insecure and stubborn heiress?

It would be him.

His calm facade was breaking, she was just so irritating. He'd asked her to marry him and she'd bolted. What was that supposed to mean? Why couldn't anything be easy with her?

"YOU are the MOST annoying woman I've ever met." he barked, unable to take her stare any longer. Sneering at her cocky smile he turned his back, clenching his fists tight.

"...did you mean it?" came her small voice. Insecure again, the heiress' mood flipped.

Feeling his irritation fading, Jun Pyo considered whether it would be easier to lie. Nothing was easy when it came to love for him. He'd made a mess of things with Jan Di, was he making the same mistakes again?

"Yes. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it."

"...but why?"

His irritation immediately back he spun to face her and, grabbing her arms roughly, pulled her into a fierce kiss. Pressing everything he was feeling against her lips he gave up when she failed to respond.

"just go" he whispered heart-broken.

"Wait." Flummoxed, the heiress could barely manage to get the words out. "What? What was that? What was that Jun? NO, you can't just kiss me like... like that and walk away. What's going on with you?" her eyes wide with shock, she delicately touched her fingers to her lips.

"Forget it, forget it forget it." he grumbled, opening the bathroom door and waiting for her to leave.

"NO I WILL NOT FORGET IT!" she bellowed back. "You want a kiss, I'll give you a kiss." Grabbing his neck she pulled him down and kissed him back.

The door shut and locked as the two wrapped their arms around each other, and before long they were left with no doubts about their feelings for each other.

* * *

The long haired girls' head rested on his shoulder. Her long neck extended she succumbed to his touch. His fingers had guided the sponge down; teasing her he skipped her sensitive spot and rubbed down her legs. Raising one of her perfect legs out of the bath he was in heaven. Naked in the water together, he touched her body in ways he never imagined he'd be privileged to. Still under the guise of washing her he coyly said he'd missed a spot.

Ready for her to flinch he wrapped one arm around her chest, grabbing her right breast in the process. With careful movements he brought the sponge back up her leg and slid it over. Barely touching her, he rested his forehead against her shoulder, and began.

Immediate would be the best way to describe Ga Eul's reaction. Eyes wide open, she panted as he worked her swollen clit. She wanted more, more and more and more.

Yi Jeong was holding himself in; clenching his body tightly he was so near himself it was all he could manage to do.

More easily led than last time, the porridge shop girl came in a broken cry. Quaking, as he abandoned the sponge and his fingers roamed her clit, she spread her legs wide allowing him better access. With a growl he accepted her offer and, keeping his thumb on her clit, slid his fingers back.

"OH" she cried out at the first touch of his fingers pressing into her.

Holding her tighter Yi Jeong slipped his first finger further into her body. He hadn't been with a virgin in so long, he forgot how tight they could be. Her walls clenched his finger, barely allowing him entrance, and it was SO very sexy. Pushing further in, he started to feel around and move.

Like nothing she'd ever felt before, the combination of his thumb circling her clit and his finger wiggling around inside her, made her collapse back boneless against his chest. Immediately sucking on her neck, the famed potter relished her every noise. It was good he was taking it slow, she wasn't ready yet, he had a lot more to teach her about her body before she would be.

Fortunately she was an eager student.

* * *

"How did you convince... Madam Lee was it? How did you convince Madam Lee to give you all this?"

"Simple." he responded, not looking up from his reading. "I gave her the one thing her employer couldn't. Her freedom. She's under the protection of the Song clan now."

"And what will happen to the others? The girls you said were there."

Shaking his head sadly Woo Bin admitted he didn't know. "There's risks in everything Yuli-ssi, I have to do this."

"I know." she responded. One hand on his shoulder, she didn't envy the weight he carried.

With a grim expression on his face he lifted the paper to the light. There it was. His answer.

'Now what?'

* * *

Her body's juices leaked out into the warm water while, hidden underneath a layer of bubbles, Yi Jeong's fingers worked to stretch her out. Now using two fingers he twisted them around, spreading them wide to slowly get her ready.

Rolling his eyes to the back of his head, he knew that when the time came he wasn't going to last a minute. The tip of his throbbing cock poked out from the bubbles and he longed for her to suck him off.

'What would she say to that?' He had no idea; but he never did get the chance to ask because at that moment his fingers hit just the right spot and she came again, hard.

"A-A-A-A-A... ugh... uh... Yi Jeong-aaaaah... I... I... I..." unable to finish her thought, she humped his hand while he clutched her tight.

Pushed against the back of the tub, while she lay half on top of him, Yi Jeong thought she was the most divine thing he'd ever seen. Sucking hard on her pulse point, undoubted leaving a bruise for the next few days, his eyes relished the sight before him.

HIS girlfriend; beautiful, wet and naked in his arms. And satiated, at least for now.

Feeling her body relaxing, as the last tremors went through her, he planted kisses along her collarbone. Then, leaning forward, he smiled coyly and whispered in her ear 'now don't fall asleep on me Ga Eul-yang.' before flicking her earlobe with his tongue.

She knew he was teasing her and, turning to say something, her reply was forgot when he kissed her. Their tongues immediately intertwined, and the famed potter encouraged her attempts to shift her position.

The long-haired girl felt it pressing against her lower back, actually she'd felt it for a while but her mind was too overcome with pleasure to realize, and she longed to touch him.

'But how?' she wondered... and if she did then what? She'd heard enough stories and innuendo to get the general idea, but the reality of the situation was far more complicated. Where should she sit? How did she move? What if she hurt him?

Less worried, Yi Jeong pulled her onto his lap.

His cock appeared enormous to her. How was that supposed to fit in her? Still she wanted him so she began to experiment. Pressing her still swollen clit against the length of his cock she rubbed up against him.

Slack jawed, in shock, Yi Jeong watched her pleasure herself against him. His hands found their way to her bottom and he held her tight, helping to guide her thrusts.

He wasn't sure what he had fantasized when he pictured her touching him, but it certainly wasn't this.

This was so much better.

* * *

Guiding her hand on how to hold him, he helped her take the first few timid strokes. Still holding himself back he allowed her to experiment, groaning when she found a pressure he liked.

"Uh.. Ga Eul-yang, you are so beautiful." Kissing her fiercely he held her face in his hands, thrusting his tongue into her mouth his movements grew more wild with each stroke of her hand.

All the many months of craving her, pushing her away, losing her and finding her again had led them to this moment; and he wasn't about to have it end too soon.

His eyes fluttered open and then shut again when she used her other hand to touch his balls. Still getting herself off by rubbing her clit against him, he could barely stand it. The So heir was not known for his willpower, and he was truly testing every last one of his limits. His body was begging for him to give in but he wanted to wait for her to cum first.

The movements of her hips told him she was almost there, her thrust having grown urgent and her strokes long, if he could just hold off a bit longer.

"OH Ga Eul-yang" he called breathless, scrunching up his feet and toes.

Their breathing rough they stared into each others eyes as the feelings grew and peaked.

"Mmm. Mmm. Yes Ga Eul, yes that's it. Look at me. Cum, do it. Cum for me, cum Ga Eul... yes... aaaaah... yes." Seeing her orgasm beginning the So heir finally let himself go. He'd held off for longer than any other sane man could.

"UGHHHHHH" he growled, moving his hips back and forth until finally it happened. "AA-AA-AAH" Shooting out from him, he held his breath as his cum coated everything in it's path. He watched as it covered the long haired girl's breasts and stomach, some even ending up in her hair. Still going, he lurched when another spurt shot out all over her hand.

Holding his most sensitive part tightly in her hand Ga Eul slowly came down from her high. As her sanity returned, so too did her modesty and she didn't know how to deal with all that had taken place. She had wanted it, she had wanted him. Her body screaming to touch him, she'd acted on instinct.

'Now what?' she thought as she gently stroked his deflating cock a few more times.

Yi Jeong could see her nerves returning, but he refused to let them take over. Removing her hand from it's hold on him, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"was it... alright?" she asked, chewing on her bottom lip as she waited for his response.

'Was it alright?' his mind repeated. She clearly had no idea, but that had been some of the best sex of his life and he hadn't even been inside her. So much more intense than what he was used to, the former Casanova knew just what to say.

"It was unbelievable."

* * *

The task of actually cleaning up took a bit longer for them both, and Ga Eul had to shoo Yi Jeong out of the bathroom more than once as his help was less than helpful.

It seemed strange to the porridge shop girl how much more relaxed she felt around him and she made a mental note to speak to Yuli-ssi about it, subtly of course.

Having been thrown out of the bathroom again, a naked Yi Jeong went through his wardrobes searching for something casual to wear. She'd threatened to dress him once, the thought of what she'd do amused him. Settling back on his bed to wait for her he danced his hands along the empty sheets next to him, remembering Ga Eul's body resting there only a few hours ago.

He should be tired after their vigorous lovemaking, but instead he was filled with more energy than he knew what to do with. When she came out, a towel wrapped around her body and blushing it finally clicked.

'This. This is love.'

"Yi Jeong-ah! Why aren't you dressed yet?"

Smiling knowingly at her reaction, he went to her and pulled her near. Lowering her in a dip he put to use his Casanova skills. "I was waiting for you. Didn't you promise to help dress me?"

"Well I, that is, yes... but I"

"Then it's settled." With a kiss he twirled her around and brought her back up again. "Let me know when my clothes are ready."

* * *

In the end Ga Eul declared his wardrobe didn't have what she was looking for and offered to take him shopping. Politely declining, Yi Jeong thought it best to forget the whole thing but the long haired girl was not to be deterred.

"It'll be fun, you'll see. And... maybe... I'll let you pick something for me."

"Anything I want?"

She pretended to mull over the idea before laughing and agreeing. "Within reason." she insisted.

Not wanting to part, Yi Jeong dragged out the rest of their day making the shopping trip take twice as long. He'd been hesitant for more reasons that just Chu Ga Eul's questionable taste in clothes. The mall they went to was very public, and not the kind of place he would normally feel comfortable going to. To be safe he brought two security personnel with him, to keep the rampaging fan girls and press away.

Although he did allow that one writer who said good things about Ga Eul, Jelemy Rin, take their picture... under oath that he would be the only one with the story so long as the story kept being favorable.

Ga Eul hadn't told him about the negative press that had already started, she didn't want to worry him and frankly didn't care all that much. Celebrity gossip was never her thing.

He held her hand the entire time, possessively claiming her as his, and he dared anyone to so much as give them a dirty look. Finding a small costume shop, Mandy's Masks, amongst the rows of similar stores he remembered Ga Eul's promise.

"Come with me." he called as he pulled her inside.

The outfits varied from the cutesy to the sexy and, as much as he'd love to see Ga Eul in a leather catsuit, he went with something she was more likely to accept. Looking every bit the part in an extremely short french maid's outfit Yi Jeong growled when she came out after trying it on.

"We'll take this one." he called out to the store clerk, his eyes never leaving his girlfriend's slim body.

"Sunbae, it's my turn to pick now right?"

Nodding, but not paying attention to her words, Yi Jeong was surprised when Ga Eul pulled out the outfit she'd brought for him to try on.

Somehow suitable, the famed potter stood amused by Ga Eul's reaction to seeing him dressed in Silla period clothing; like the actors from her favorite drama Hwarang.

"Am I that beautiful Ga Eul-yang?"

Unable to say anything, her bright red cheeks confirmed it for him; he was definitely buying this outfit.

* * *

Far too soon for his, or her, liking he had to drop Ga Eul off at her home.

"I don't know how I am going to be able to sleep tonight." the So heir purred as he nibbled little kisses along her neck.

"You can always call me." the long haired girl suggested innocently, blushing furiously when he gave her a sultry look. "Not like that." she mumbled.

Changing the topic to something more neutral they talked about their friends' upcoming wedding.

"I still can't believe they're going through with it."

"Yes, in just a few days we'll be off to Jeju Island. I'm thinking of taking the ferry, otherwise I'll have to rent a car."

Noticing her mother looking out the window at them, Yi Jeong put a bit more space between the two of them before clearing his throat and subtly nodding to the woman watching.

"I think that's our cue." he bemoaned. Steeping out of the car to get the door for Ga Eul, they faced the half amused face of Ga Eul father and the worried face of her mother.

"How's your ankle, are you hurt?" her mother immediately fussed, looking her over head to toe.

Using his most soothing tone Yi Jeong explained how he'd had his personal physician examine her, and how the swelling was all but gone already.

Thanking him for his care, they invited the So heir over to dinner again but he politely declining reminding them about their upcoming trip for the wedding.

"Ga Eul-yang I'll pick you up straight from school if that's alright."

"Um... of course... that'll be fine, thank you Sunbae. For everything." she added giving him a small bow.

Thursday never felt so far away.

* * *

"Thank you for accommodating me sir, I realize you must be very busy."

"Of course young man, have a seat."

Back in the psychiatrists office Yi Jeong was noticeably different. Waiting for his client to explain, he directed the conversation away from the So family and to the man himself.

"Are you happy?"

It was such an easy question, and for the first time in forever he actually didn't lie when he said 'yes'. Eventually the story came bubbling out in it's entirety, and although a few of the details were glossed over, he enjoyed telling the therapist all about it.

"She's incredible. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"You don't?" The doctor pondered this while Yi Jeong went on more about his new girlfriend. "Love can be an overwhelming emotion. I think you are right to take things slower with this girl. The first 100 days of any relationship are what people call 'the honeymoon period'. It's when everything is new and exciting."

"It's different with us. I've known her a lot longer than 100 days."

The doctor smiled, everyone said the same thing. 'That's not us.' but he knew that someone as emotionally fragile as So Yi Jeong needed to be careful.

"I understand. Still I advise caution, take thing slow. You've known each other a while, but you haven't KNOWN each other really have you..."

Forced to acknowledge the doctor was right, the So heir began to worry.

"What do YOU think I should do then?"

"Simple, spend time together... but not all your time together, allow her AND yourself space. If you make her the center of your life you're isolating yourself. Make her a part of your life, just not the only part."

"You're saying don't get obsessed. I think it's too late for that doctor, but I'll try. Er, any suggestions how?" he laughed, shaking his head at himself. She was all he thought about, all he dreamt about and it was only getting worse, he didn't know how to change that.

The last thing he wanted was to sabotage their relationship. He had to back off a bit, return to being his cool and collected self. He had to put the mask back on. That wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Yoon Ji Hoo was ready. He was going to do everything in his power to cheer Jan Di up.

She'd been complaining about wanting a haircut, he could help with that.

"Is there anything you're NOT good at Ji Hoo-yah?" she quipped as she checked out her new bangs. They were slightly different from what she'd had, but cute. Certainly, they framed her face better than anything she could have done herself.

After dropping her off at school the golden boy went to class. Shin-Hwa generously gave the students a full hour for lunch, plenty of time to sneak Jan Di away and get her back in time.

"Thanks for your help with this Yuli-ssi."

"Of course. Just get that girl to cheer up already."

"I'll do my best ma'am."

"Ugh, I hate you now, get out of here."

Yi Jeong walked down the hall to the curious sight of Ji Hoo flinching away after being smacked in the back of the head by Yulina. Raising a hand in welcome the famed potter was trying to take the doctors words to heart.

"That Don Juan around?"

Looking over her shoulder into the instrument room she directed the former Casanova inside before shouting out to Ji Hoo, who was quickly walking away bento boxes in hand, "This isn't over Sleeping Beauty."

* * *

"There you are." the Don Juan said, greeting his friend, "I thought you and Ga Eul had run off together. 24 hours with no communication, that's not like you **bro**."

"My apologies, I was busy entertaining."

"I bet you were." the auburn haired man said slyly.

Taking a deep breath the former Casanova couldn't hide the smile from his oldest friend.

"That good eh?"

"SO much better than I expected." Not going into too many details about what they did, he did describe her body as exquisite, "and her breasts... they're perfect." Making a squeezing motion with his hands he had to stop, he was getting himself far too aroused.

"Wow you and porridge shop girl. There's one for the books. I mean who'd of seen that coming? The vainest man in the country falling for a country bumpkin."

"I refuse to believe I'm the vainest man in the country."

" **Really**?"

A cross looking Yulina came in and threw a paper down at the younger man's feet. "Read." was her only command.

It seemed some of the paparazzi were less than pleased that he'd favored one over another and now were running with every rumor they could find. It was horrifying to read, and they tore Chu Ga Eul apart piece by piece.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit. What am I supposed to do?" They were interviewing some of his ex-lovers and their opinions were less than kind. "Am i not allowed to be happy?"

The stories rehashed some of his worst moments, he could truly be cruel and horrible. The thought of Ga Eul reading about this, or having to suffer humiliation because of him, left him nearly in tears. He'd known it all along, she was too good for someone like him. She didn't deserve to have her name dragged in the mud.

And her parents! He'd surreptitiously helped her father find another job, working for a subsidiary of his family's museum, a company called PNWER. What if they dug that up too? Would Mr. Chu quit in shame?

"I have to go to her." Yi Jeong balled the paper up and threw it across the room before storming out the door.

" **Babe?"** came his simple request.

"Go ahead, follow him."

Song Woo Bin was out the door in a flash, leaving Yulina alone to ponder the trouble all her friends seemed to be in.

"What else can go wrong?"

If only she knew.

* * *

AN:

Okay show of hands, who loves me? Come on SoEul'ers you know you do.

Now I bet your saying to yourself, hey wait a minute... where's the wedding?

I put some thought into it and decided that, damnit I'm having too much fun! The story will make it to the wedding but in it's own natural progression of time. I really wanted this chapter to be a bit of an inbetween. Everything is leading up to the wedding but life is still going on as usual too.

Woo Bin's feeling confident he found the answers he was after, don't worry you'll find out too, and like always he's there for his best friend too.

Yulia's still panic stricken about the showcase but making time to help the Don Juan when he needs her.

JaePyo seem to have come to some sort of an understanding, how that will effect the wedding is yet to be seen and JanHoo was a bit on the back burner this chapter. Don't worry they'll come back fierce and kicking next time.

* * *

In our next chapter:

JanHoo fluff and goodness

Yi Jeong has a bad, bad day

Grandfather has some advise

You know what they say about bridesmaids right?

PS: As always I am a terrible, terrible proof reader and I know there will be mistakes, just let me know and I will correct.

PSS: I really enjoyed writing SoEul, think we'll see more of them, got some good ideas in the works.

Thanks again to all the reviewers and I will continue with my promise to put reviewers into the story.


	31. Chapter 31

Welcome back! Thank you for your continued support and interest in Seoul's Dawning. For those of you who haven't yet read Macau at Night, please do so as it will help this story make a lot more sense.

We pick up our tale somewhere in the middle of last chapter as we catch up with our other couples. This chapter is JanHoo and WooLina heavy but don't worry SoEul'ers I've got something special for you too.

There is a lemon, or course, and I hope enough humor to keep you all going.

As you will see a variety of languages come into play in the WooLina scenes so as a reminder here is the language code.

 **English,** _French, **Russian**_ , Korean

Simple really.

It has been a while since the last chapter so if anything feels unfamiliar flip back one and then come back.

Ready then? Off you go!

Hello Seoul!

* * *

The trip to the safety deposit box was the final piece in the puzzle.

Of course, the new problem that presented itself was what to do. No one would believe them, at least not easily. The information they had was dangerous, if somehow it got out too soon they would lose all leverage.

Not knowing what else to do they made copies of everything, copies to keep at home, copies to keep at school, copies to hide away and when they were done they made sure to take the originals with them when they left. Although they did leave one thing behind should anyone come looking.

A post-it scrawled in Yulina's distinctive script, ' **Gotcha.** '.

By the time the two of them returned to Yulina's place the others were long gone. A quickly penned note from Jae-Kyung said goodbye, and no sooner had they read it than Aleks and Maite came back. Bursting in the front door the pair looked relieved to be back. Quickly discarding their coats, bags and shoes they were delighted to catch their daughter at home.

"Privyet*, how have you been my little one?" the tall, boisterous man greeted his youngest, tossing his bag to the side.

Launching into a fast discussion in Russian, the curly haired girl made sure to leave out most of the details. Part of her wanted to talk to her father about what was going on, he was much more experienced in the art of 'negotiation', but she'd have to talk to Woo Bin about it first and it wasn't too likely he'd agree.

Unaware of his daughter's conflict, Aleks extended his hand to the Don Juan as well. "Anything exciting happen while we were gone?"

In her sing-song voice his wife corrected him, reminding him that Woo Bin's birthday had just passed.

"Actually." Maite began, her youthful face wreathed in a smile, "we've got a present for you both."

* * *

With impish glee the Brazilian woman held out two sets of keys, one for each of them.

" _ **Mama**_?" Yulina asked baffled. Taking the keys and passing a set back to Woo Bin she finally gave in and asked.

 _ **"Mama what is this?"**_

Aleks gave his wife a coy look as he excused himself, slapping his daughter's boyfriend on the back as he went past. Listening for the moment she heard the news, he beamed with pride when he heard Yulina's shriek of surprise.

"You can move in whenever you're ready." Her mother said, giving her a tight hug. Cradling her daughter's head in her palm, and rocking her slide to side, Maite grew misty eyed.

A bit sentimental himself, the fair haired diplomat thought it best to leave the ladies to it and offered to get the Don Juan a drink. "I know it's a little presumptuous, but it's in a safe building and we know the neighbors."

Woo Bin understood the rest and briefly wondered if his parents had ever been that worried about him. If they had it'd been too many years ago to recall. The expectation to be self-reliant was bred into him, asking for help or accepting it were a sign of weakness. He was the one others came to for help, not the other way around.

Quickly dismissing his thoughts he shook his head; he didn't feel sorry for himself. It was just... different seeing how much Yulina's parents cared for her and looked after her. By the standards of most Korean families they would be considered overly lenient, but they were protective in their own way.

"So where is this place?" the Don Juan asked, fiddling with the keys as if looking for a clue.

"West side of Montmartre, want to take a look?"

* * *

Was it time for the serious discussion?

She really didn't want it to be but the silence was killing her.

"...did you mean it?"

Squaring his jaw the Shin-Hwa heir grunted out a yes.

"Jun, do you really love me?"

His mind flashed back to their powerful kisses, both at Yulina's place and earlier this morning in bed. Darting his eyes around nervously, it was becoming difficult to concentrate on the road. "I don't know. Maybe. Probably."

"...oh..." Jae-Kyung grimaced as the truth hit her hard. "What are we going to do?"

Brushing off her mournful tone Gu Jun Pyo scolded her. "What do you mean? We're going to get married Monkey. You can't change your mind now."

"Why not?"

"Really?!" incredulous he pulled the car over and put it in park. "Why not? You know why not."

Her groan told him she knew exactly what he meant. "Yes her. That's why not."

Ha Jae-Kyung hated this side of herself but she'd been pushing all her insecurities down for so long they were bubbling to the surface.

"If it wasn't for her..."

"Would we be getting married?" he finished for her. "Of course not." Looking away, he saw the way his fiance's face fell reflected back at him in the window. "It's stupid to think that way you know."

Trying to protect herself the heiress grew angry with him. "YA, what kind of fool says things like this to his fiance! Why did I have to get such an idiot."

"An idiot? Look who's talking. Going on about if it wasn't for my mother. If it wasn't for that witch we'd of never known each other. Did THAT ever occur to you?"

Stumped, the heiress grudgingly admitted he was right. "That wasn't what I meant though, and you know it."

"Do you want to know what I think?" Jun Pyo taunted, not giving her a chance to respond, "You have the jitters.".

"I do not have the jitters."

"Yes you do. That's why you're asking all these questions. You're looking for a way out."

"Aren't you?" she asked bitterly.

"No. I've already accepted it. You should too. After all it could be worse, right?"

"It... could... be... worse...? That's just what every lady longs to hear from her fiance." rolling her eyes she looked away and ushered him to hurry up and get them back to the prison she currently called home.

* * *

If there was a prize to be had for self-indulgent behavior Gu Jun Pyo would be the most obvious choice, or perhaps So Yi Jeong. They both showed off and glorified their status, flaunting their wealth at every opportunity.

But he knew it wasn't his friends, it was him.

A lifetime of people feeling sorry for you has a way of making you feel sorry for yourself too. Finding others an irritant, or at best a nuisance, he used his misery as an excuse to escape the real world and live in shadows.

And he stayed there, content and too wrapped up in the past to see the present.

He had no doubt that without a certain fiery tempered brunette, who currently happened to be laying beside him, he'd still be trapped there. Remembering the way he'd been, how he felt, how empty he was inside; it terrified him.

A nasty thought crept through his mind as he watched her sleep. 'Had he done this to her somehow?'

If it was true that couples began to act like each other, why did she have to pick up the very worst of his traits! She was so lighthearted, always smiling, goofy and loving. How could he get THAT Jan Di back?

Laying awake beside her he mulled it over. More than a few less than helpful thoughts filtered through his mind as he caressed her skin, but he brushed them aside; his own needs could wait.

With a kiss to her cheek he settled in to sleep, tracing his fingers down her arm until he finally drifted off.

* * *

Yulina's parents had practically thrown them out of the apartment, ordering them to go see the new place at once and humoring them was easier than arguing. It wasn't a far drive, just long enough to make the silence between them awkward.

'Is that?' For a moment he thought he saw a PWNER van following them and memorized the license plate for later. They had to be cautious, particularly now they were so close to exposing the truth. Not wanting Yulina to worry, it was a small blessing she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice.

"I guess that's it." the Prince of the Song clan said as he pulled up, the little cul-de-sac at the end making it easy to turn about and park in front of the empty property.

'Number four.' Woo Bin noted, brushing off the misgivings he'd been raised with about the number.

Staring at the building Yulina was also nervous, but for an entirely different reason.

'Their home, this was THEIR home.' The enormity of it suddenly hit her and she paled as they pulled up outside. Trying to calm herself she let out a long, slow breath.

Accepting Woo Bin's hand when he opened her door she walked with measured steps down the path. 'I can handle this.'

"Relax Yuli, it's not a funeral march." the man beside her quipped dryly, looking at his girlfriend out of the corner of his eye. He figured he'd be the nervous one, not her.

On the outside the two story brick building was charming, with a winding path to the front door and a yard filled with rows of flowers. Although it was a newer construction, its style made it seem significantly older.

"This is surreal." the Russian girl mumbled, narrowing her eyes as she stared at the stained glass windows lining the front door.

"Surreal?"

"It's... kind of... familiar. I guess that doesn't make sense does it?" she quirked a half smile at him, shaking her head at her own nonsense.

Giving her hand a squeeze he let go and brought out the set of keys from Maite. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be..." Yulina replied, and with that he unlocked the heavy double doors shoving them open.

The large room ahead of them was empty but for a thin spiral staircase leading the second floor. They could see a fireplace off to one side, looking more ornate than functional, and another set of double doors that led outside to the back garden. Tall windows made the rooms sunny and bright; it wasn't what Woo Bin had in mind but it was undoubtedly beautiful.

Walking forward the Don Juan came to a halt when he felt a sharp tug on his arm. He spun around, realizing with disappointment Yulina hadn't followed him in and the hurt expression on his face broke her heart.

"Yuli. Come on, let's explore."

His excited tone was clearly forced and it made her feel guilty. She was excited too, just a little overwhelmed. "Sorry, sorry. I don't know I'm doing, I'm coming."

An irresistible idea popped into the mischievous mind of Song Woo Bin, and before his girlfriend could so much as set a foot in motion he went for it. Swooping low he picked the Russian girl up in his arms and spun her around, reentering their new home with flourish.

With a quick shriek of surprise Yulina clutched his neck for balance, smacking him in the chest when he went to put her down. "That's only for brides babo!"

"It got you inside didn't it." he mumbled in a low voice, catching her wrists as she went to smack him again. Flush to each other he couldn't stop himself from laughing at her look of indignity.

* * *

Driving back from their new place Song Woo Bin smirked to himself. They'd explored the entire property, chose a room for themselves and christened it in their own way. Making love on the bare floor they rolled around playfully, enjoying the freedom complete privacy gave them.

"What do you think about moving in tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Or tonight, up to you." he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, but the joke was on him when Yulina responded by sliding her hand all the way up his thigh. "Ah ah Yuli!" he squirmed in his seat, removing her hand so he could drive.

"Tonight sounds perfect." she cooed, leaning over to kiss his neck.

The heir to the Song clan bit on his bottom lip in frustration as his girlfriend continued teasing him. "If we crash you're explaining to the cop why."

* * *

It was a beautiful home, designed to fit the area, and the French provincial look could almost make you forget you were in the middle of a busy city. Although not as glamorous as any of the F4's homes, it had something many of them lacked; warmth, and with four bedrooms there would more than enough room for guests.

Yulina's parents had been pleased they liked it, "I thought it was you the moment I saw it." her mother replied.

"Me? How so?"

" _Do you not remember? Hyères? The beaches, it wasn't all that long ago."  
_

" **Oh** , _of course."_ Fanning her face to stop the tears from falling she leaned into her mothers arms and nodded intermittently to her whispers.

A little out of place, Song Woo Bin happily accepted another drink from Aleks and the two men escaped to the balcony.

Despite being the Prince of the Song clan, he'd always felt welcomed by his girlfriend's parents. Even before he and Yulina were dating they were more than just courteous to him. It was something he'd always wondered about.

Yulina had told him back in Macau how she always knew about his family's connections, she seemed to dismiss it entirely as a non issue. That in of itself was unusual, but he'd pushed it aside thinking it a cultural thing. The Vladimirovna's were all rather straight forward and nonchalant, with Yulina also having inherited her mother's love of mischief.

Now though... as he held the small keychain in his hand, he was surprised by her parents unwavering acceptance.

"Aleks" Woo Bin began, trying to make conversation, "how was Japan?"

"Ah excellent. We even have our same apartment. Yuli!" he called across the room, remembering something he knew his sentimental daughter would love, " ** _Angee_** _ **is still there!"**_

The news brought an instant smile to the curly haired girl's face. " ** _How old is she now_**?"

 ** _"Easily fifteen."_**

"That cat's going to live forever."

"Cat? You had a cat?" Woo Bin asked, wrapping an arm around Yulina's waist as she came over to see him.

"She's the official cat of the building, stands by the door greeting everyone who comes in." she reminisced a bit with her father before growing quiet. "I miss Angee... we should get a cat."

Woo Bin chuckled at her suggestion; there was no way he was getting anything that shed, puked up hairballs and crapped in a box. "I'll think about it, no promises."

"Aw, come on imagine a fluffy white puffball of a kitten. We could call him... **Meow-Bin**." Pausing a moment for his reaction she marveled at his ability to keep a straight face. "Too much?"

"No comment."

With a light peck to his cheek she went to grab herself a drink too while Aleks wandered back inside to help with wife with their luggage. Alone for a moment the future mob boss nursed his bruised ego, Yuli did enjoy teasing him. 'A cat, HIM, never. Hmph. Next she'll be wanting...'

'Woah.' he had to stop there, his mind was drifting too far into the future. Shaking his head he tried to reassure himself, 'Yuli would laugh at me if she knew what I was thinking.'

"I need another drink." he mumbled to no one in particular while raking his hand through his perfectly coifed hair.

As if on cue, the svelte girl came back carrying two highball glasses. Eyeing the sway in his girlfriend's hips as she sauntered back, he stared mesmerized. How stupid was he to think he could resist giving her anything she wanted.

'Looks like we're getting a cat.' he sighed at his own inability to say no to her. 'I'm so whipped.'

Amused by the look on his face Yulina stood in front of him waiting for him to say something, or at least accept the drink she was offering him.

"Ah, alright already you win, what is it?"

Not breaking his gaze the Don Juan took the glass out of her hand and took a small sip, wincing a bit at the unusual taste, before placing it down on the edge.

"No good?"

Smirking back he didn't say a word, simply taking away her own drink and pulling her near. Immediately burying his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent, he could feel his mind begin to relax. She smelled like coffee and chocolate... and something else he couldn't place.

"New perfume?"

"Mhm, mama just gave it to me."

"I like it."

"I thought you might after I saw the name."

Curious he lifted his head to look in her eyes. The pale blue sparked in the fading light of the sunset and he leaned in close. "Are you going to tell me?"

" **Desire Me**." she whispered in a sultry voice.

Smiling wickedly at his reaction Yulina playfully pulled him back inside and over to a nearby couch. Her arms around his neck, she straddled his lap and leaned in close; her breath tickling his ear as she whispered, "it's called Desire Me."

His large hands ran up and down her back before settling on her hips and pulling her tight. With satisfaction he watched her gaze darken with lust, "I already do."

"Tonight then?" she purred, running one finger along his full lips.

Eager as she was he nodded back, he couldn't wait.

* * *

The sun rose far too early this time of year for his liking, first thing he was ordering - some heavy curtains.

Yawning, the auburn haired man stretched out and laid his head in his girlfriend's lap trying to hide from the light. The actual move took no time at all, neither of them had much in the way of furniture. They didn't even have a bed yet, but contently crashed out together in a pile of blankets and pillows.

Reluctantly he got up when Yulina did, and the two of them got ready to head to Shin-Hwa.

Woo Bin didn't have classes until after lunch so he stayed with his girlfriend in the instrument room for hours. Studying he made a spot for himself and spread out while listening to her practice.

Already a common fixture in the music department, few of the others students took much note of him anymore. That wasn't to say they ignored him, he still had his fangirls after all and he'd become friendly with a few of Yulina's classmates. Still he wasn't the star of the department, that position was reserved for his friend, Yoon Ji Hoo.

The deference paid to the quiet man made the Don Juan cringe. He could barely walk in a room without a legion of students asking for his opinion and the teachers weren't much better.

Watching as the tawny haired man came in, ignoring the appreciative glances Tini, Amber and Sophi (his most ardent fangirls) were giving him, Woo Bin waved a hello and plopped down next to him on the plush lounge. No one dared approach the golden boy when he or Yulina were near, the looks they cast his fans had long ago warned them to give Ji Hoo some space... or else.

 **"Hey brotha, long time no see."**

The younger man clasped Woo Bin's hand but dismissed his comment, "We saw each other Monday morning remember?"

"Ah, was that you?" he Don Juan teased, scratching his chin as he carried on the charade.

Seeing the tired expression on her friend's face Yulina came over to join them. "How's Jan Di-yah?"

"Still the same." he replied glumly.

"Huh, and I thought YOU were good at self-flagellation." Shaking her head Yulina felt bad for both of them. "You guys are too much alike."

Quickly she realized she'd said the wrong thing, noticing how Ji Hoo's shoulders sunk heavy with worry.

'Thus proving my point.' Yulina thought wryly, keeping it to herself this time.

"Come on, sulking isn't going to help. You'll be alright for a minute right **babe**?"

"Of course." Woo Bin replied dismissively as they rose to go. Turning back for a kiss he shooed his girlfriend away, "Go, go, cheer him up or get him drunk. Do something."

Something ended up being pacing up and down the corridors while brainstorming. Coffees in hand they wracked their brains for a way to cheer Jan Di up that wouldn't backfire. It was a lot harder than it looked.

"She won't let me take her to go see them."

"Ugh, if only there was a way to win train tickets. But who wants to vacation there?"

"...yeah..." Ji Hoo stopped his pacing and dropped his bag to his feet, leaning against the wall across from the music room.

"Maybe you just need to take her mind off of it. Oh! I know, isn't there a food festival coming up?"

"It's Saturday, we'll miss it."

"Hmm. That's too bad." Yulina shuffled her feet, tapping out a beat as she thought. '1,2, 3 and 4. 1,2, 3 and 4. 1,2,3 and 4.'

Rubbing the back of his neck Ji Hoo sighed in frustration. "How can I not know this?"

"Don't beat yourself up. This isn't so simple, you can't just whisk her away for ice cream and make it better. She needs more. What works for you?"

"For me?"

"Yeah. When you're missing your family, what cheers you up?"

"Nothing, I usually spiral into depression."

Yulina raised her eyebrows at his response, was he purposefully trying to be as unhelpful as possible? She had to say this tactfully...

"Ji Hoo..." she paused, her mind drawing a complete blank on how to be tactful.

"Oh forget it. Look when I'm feeling... morose... and it's too early for alcohol, I like to go visit Yeouido Park. Maybe take her there?"

"Maybe... maybe we can go there after classes..."

"Why not go out for lunch?"

He pulled open his bag, showing his friend the bento's he'd already packed for him and Jan Di.

"Wow cooking huh?"

"Something like that. Thanks Yuli-ssi..."

"Of course. Just get that girl to cheer up already."

"I'll do my best ma'am." he teased, amused by the vitriol in her expression the moment she heard the 'm' word.

"Ugh, I hate you now, get out of here."

The mood lighter, now that he had a plan, Ji Hoo managed to avoid the Russian girl's revenge; although she did get one good smack in. Barely noticing they had company the two friends continued to bicker like siblings.

"That Don Juan around?"

Looking over her shoulder into the instrument room Yulina directed the former Casanova inside before shouting out to Ji Hoo, who was making a quick escape. His backpack slung over his shoulder and bento boxes in hand she called out one last warning, "This isn't over Sleeping Beauty."

* * *

Apparently he wasn't allowed to be happy. Not truly happy anyway. Just when everything felt like it was going right, something came along to remind him who and what he was.

This time it was a small write up in the morning's paper. Less than kind, it tore into his relationship with Ga Eul and characterized her in a way that made his blood boil. Seething Yi Jeong went straight to see her, even though he knew classes wouldn't be out for a few hours. Choosing to be chauffeured, it took no time at all to reach the nearby high school.

The concrete building and iron gates gave the place a dark feeling that matched his mood perfectly. Staring at the ugly Brutalist architecture he used the extra time to argue endlessly with his overly paid personal attorney.

"No, that will not do." So Yi Jeong swallowed a couple of pills for his headache and massaged a sore shoulder, wincing when his fingers reminded him that he had a long way to go before fully recovering. "I expect this to end now..." Making no effort to contain his vitriol, his voice became cold and precise. "I'll take that under advisement. Just do what you are paid to."

Flinging his phone away, it fell into the footwell of the passenger seat and he shooed off his driver when he went to retrieve it. Inside the SUV he sat miserable and alone, waiting for Ga Eul's classes to let out.

He had to catch her and pull her away from this before it got any worse. Before the vultures came out too. Agitated, he could feel the blood pumping through his veins as he contemplated his own stupidity. This wasn't what he wanted for her, he had to protect her somehow.

"Go public. 1.5 million an hour and that's his great advise. Ga Eul would kill me first...no... no Jan Di would kill me first." he corrected himself.

He wished he could just whisk her away somewhere private. Indulging himself in his daydreams he considered how life could be.

An island.

It would absolutely have to be an island.

'Somewhere warm of course.' he thought as the image of Ga Eul in a bikini ran through his mind.

He could have a studio and sell his pieces to collectors around the world, never having to leave the comfort of his home.

She could...

'Wait, what does Ga Eul want to do?' Realizing he had no idea he snapped himself out of his fantasy.

Back in the present, the harsh truths of the real world hit him like a freight train and he swore never to allow himself to daydream like that again.

Coming back to reality was too hard.

* * *

In the end he had to trick her.

Driving out that afternoon after classes in the stylish mini cooper, Ji Hoo said they were meeting up with Ga Eul and Yi Jeong, but when they got there they were nowhere to be seen. Using it as an excuse to explore, the golden boy dragged his girlfriend along.

The urban park was filled with life; families strolling down the sidewalks, tourists smiling and posing, and couples strolling hand in hand. It was no wonder, Yeouido Park in May was a sea of wonderful colors. It was idyllic; lush green grass, brightly colored flowers and the bright sun reflecting in the pond greeted them as they strolled past. Although the festival had passed, the romantic atmosphere hadn't.

Quietly strolling along the brick path they chatted idly about Woo Bin's birthday. "I think I'd like to go back sometime Ji Hoo-yah."

"You do huh?" he pursed his lips as he considered this. "Will you wear the same dress?" Seeing her nod he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked on ahead.

"YA! Yoon Ji Hoo, where are you going?" Jan Di called out as he strolled off without her.

Turning to look over his shoulder, he held his elbow out for her grab and gave her a peculiar smile. "I'll go. So long as you wear the dress."

A shiver went down the Wonder Girl's spine the moment her fingers touched his arm. Suddenly very aware that she was in public, walking around alone with her boyfriend, she blushed at his flirting. A desire was going through her, one that she reserved for him alone.

* * *

It was as he feared.

When he first caught sight of Chu Ga Eul amongst the throng of students he just knew. Her friends formed a barricade around her; protecting her from leering stares and cruel comments they watched over her.

Despite the situation, he couldn't help smirking at the sight of them. The petite, fiery underclassman was a mini-Jan Di. The other two girls acted less angry and more sympathetic, patting her on the back and giving her hugs.

'Their own little F4' he thought as they walked Ga Eul over to the SUV.

"Casanova." the small girl seethed as she said the word.

Offering the girls a lift, no sooner had the door shut than the small girl shoved her index finger hard against his chest. Pressing him back against the seat, she began to berate him with tales of what her friend had to go through during the day. She made it very clear she considered this HIS fault.

"I know." he replied in a dour voice.

Stunned into silence when he agreed, the girl crossed her arms and finally sat down. "Well what are you going to do about it then?!" she huffed.

Ga Eul looked dispirited, as if all of her joy and laughter had been sucked away.

"Ga Eul-yang..."

His voice, soft and soothing, snapped her back into reality, but she immediately lowered her gaze in shame. "It's fine Sunbae. I've had worse." she muttered unconvincingly.

Asking the three girls where they wanted to be dropped off he gladly deposited them at the nearest shopping plaza.

Alone now, Yi Jeong attended to her more fully. Pushing her hair back behind her ears, his soft fingers caressed her cheek. What could anyone possibly say about her? Certainly nothing that was true.

"If you want to tell me." the rest of his words were muffled when she pressed her lips quickly to his.

Enveloping her in his arms, he held her as she began to cry. "You don't know how much I needed you Yi Jeong-ah."

As her story spilled out he tightened his hold. It wasn't right. Someone like her shouldn't have to endure this kind of treatment.

"Why? What did I ever do..." she sniffed miserably.

Yi Jeong pulled back; holding her arms tightly he fixed his stare on her. "Nothing. You did nothing. The problem is them, not us and certainly not you. Some people aren't happy unless they're tearing someone else down. Do you understand?" he asked to be sure, "It's not you."

Being the center of gossip was hard on a girl like Ga Eul. She took too much to heart and forgave too easily. "I'll take care of it. I promise." He meant what he said and if his plan didn't work.. well his friends would be happy to help eliminate any trouble makers. Perhaps a little too happy in fact.

"Do you want me to sick Yuli-ssi on them?"

Startled by the thought of the damage Yulina could inflict to person and property, she declined the offer. "No, as much as I don't like it there, I'd rather have a school to go back to tomorrow."

Finally able to bring a smile to her face, they joked about the horrors their imaginative friend could devise.

* * *

The former Casanova explained the situation to Ga Eul and her parents over dinner.

"Since the press has decided to run with the story, my attorney suggested going public."

"And what would that mean, exactly." Ga Eul's father pressed.

Truthfully Yi Jeong didn't know. He'd seen articles from other celebrities announcing their happy relationship, and always found them trite. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but after conferring over the phone with a sympathetic Don Juan it seemed the quickest solution... and it could work.

If done right the article could get the press off of Ga Eul's back, he'd just have to show them how there was nothing terribly interesting or unusual about their relationship. He'd bore the press into forgetting about them.

It could work...

A crash shook the Chu's home and the sky opened up without warning as rain came down in a sheet, dark clouds blotting out any sun.

"Excuse me a moment." Rising from his place the So heir went to the front window where he could see his driver still waiting for him.

He turned to find Ga Eul beside him, her face etched with worry. "Yi Jeong-ah, shouldn't you invite him to come in?"

"Hmm? Who?"

Giving him a look universally known by men to mean 'how can you be so stupid' she replied, "Your driver."

"Oh. Actually I'll tell him to go. I can call later when I need him." Looking back towards his girlfriend's parents he wondered, would they let him stay the night... and if they did...

Yi Jeong roughly cleared his throat, he could feel the heat rising and his face turning red.

What was wrong with him?

Was he 13 again?

With quiet steps Ga Eul led him back to the kitchen, shaking him out of his thoughts. Feeling more composed holding her hand he rejoined them for dinner.

"You may as well stay for dessert, after all it doesn't look like you're going anywhere for a while. The streets around here flood whenever it gets like this."

"Thank you sir." Yi Jeong replied with practiced sincerity; his only real thoughts being spending another night with Ga Eul.

* * *

Dinner was lovely, but before the famed potter could even imply anything the rain let up. He'd worked himself up thinking about spending the night with Ga Eul and the letdown was tremendous.

"Come back with me." he whispered coyly in a deep voice when they had a moment alone. Pressing her against the wall by the front door, he kissed her lips gently, "I can't sleep without you."

"Yi Jeong!" she whispered sharply as his kisses moved to her collarbone.

"It's not my fault Ga Eul-yang. I'm addicted now, you're irresistible."

His smooth words melted her reserve, and she kissed him back when he made his move.

What he wouldn't give for a little rain. One clap of thunder would be enough. Just something, anything...

Maybe someone up there DID like him, or at least pitied him.

The house-phone rang and the former Casanova kept an ear on the conversation while keeping his lips on Ga Eul.

"Alright, well thanks for letting me know. Yeah... Yeah... Yeah..."

It sounded like Ga Eul's father was having trouble getting off the phone and, using Mr. Chu's distraction to his advantage, the former Casanova intensified their kiss. Pressed fully against him she didn't realize she'd started rubbing his thigh until he thrust against her.

They knew it wouldn't last more than a moment but those few seconds were almost paradise.

"Jajiga tell me what you want." he breathed into her ear. "Come with me tonight, stay with me tonight."

* * *

"That was our neighbor Mrs. Ahn" Ga Eul's father started saying as he entered the room. Hands in his pockets he hid a bemused smile when he saw how fast his daughter and her boyfriend sprang away from each other.

"She would just like you to know that she doesn't recommend parking on the street tonight as there are flash flood warning."

Frowning in confusion it took So Yi Jeong a moment to understand. "My car? She called about that?"

"Mhm." the older man responded. "and by proxy you as well. It seems she has some grave concerns about Ga Eul's reputation."

Ga Eul's father watched as the couple in front of him grew visibly pale, waiting for him to continue.

"Naturally I assured her she has nothing to worry about." About to turn away Mr Chu looked over his shoulder at the man before him, "Don't make me a liar So Yi Jeong."

"Sir." he responded back with a slight bow. Ga Eul's family was giving him a chance to fix things, but how? He wasn't entirely convinced going public was the way but he couldn't think of anything else.

What if it didn't work?

Too anxious to deal with that thought for more than a second, Yi Jeong welcomed the distraction when Ga Eul's mother started fussing over where he could sleep tonight.

* * *

Running full speed, hand in hand, the young couple spied their car ahead. Keys already out, door unlocked and ignition on, the two of them threw themselves into the seats. With shaking hands they warmed their frozen fingers on the heating vents while the rain pounded down around them.

The tawny haired man cradled her smaller hands in his, rubbing them to build some friction and heat. Then, digging through the glove compartment, he pulled out a pair of driving gloves and unceremoniously put them on for her.

"Ji Hoo I can't."

"You can, and you will. The maid of honor can't get sick before the wedding can she?"

"What about you?" she gibed, "the best man sneezing and coughing through the vows, that doesn't sound too smart."

"Are you going to fight me on this my otter?" he teased, shaking his head at his girlfriend's stubbornness.

"Do I have to?" she replied, removing one glove and forcibly putting it on one of his hands. "There."

"Are you happy now?" he chuckled in amusement at the smug look on her face.

Immediately it fell and the sadness crept in.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I just... how does this help them?"

"Sunbae?"

"You're worried, so worried you can't eat or sleep. I heard you pacing around the house the other night."

Guiltily Jan Di looked down at her hands.

"Worrying doesn't help. Wearing yourself out doesn't help. Do you think they'd be happy to hear how upset you are?"

"You can't tell them I know. Kang-san swore me to secrecy. I'm not supposed to know..." her voice trailed off. "I just feel like if I should be there, helping them."

"You already are."

"No, I'm really not. Sending a case of meat isn't helping, not in the way they need."

"That's not what I'm talking about. Guem Jan Di aren't you going to be a doctor?"

"If I can pass my exams." she grumbled.

"You will. I know you will and you'll become a wonderful doctor who can look after her family properly."

"How can you be so confident it'll all work out?"

"I've yet to see a problem too difficult for you to solve. You're our Wonder Girl after all."

A flush of pink lit up her face when he called her by her old nickname. It was one she rarely heard anymore, and it brought with it a slew of memories.

Memories of her first days at Shin-Hwa, the red cards, the red rain, of meeting Ji Hoo and having her heart broken by him. Memories of his return, New Caledonia, the trials, all that they'd been through to get where they were.

Overwhelmed by her emotions she reached towards Ji Hoo as a drowning man would a lifeline. With her hands in his she reflected on how he always stabilized her; he helped her calm her mind when it was racing and helped put thing into perspective.

'What would I do without him?'

If she'd just talked to him in the first place, instead of feeling sorry for herself, she'd of been better off and she mentally berated herself for letting her pride get the best of her... again. WHEN was she going to get it through her thick skull?

The blasting heat was fast warming the air and drying off their hair, although a few wet strands still clung to their skin. Reclaiming her hand, Jan Di ran her fingers through his wet locks to help dry them out quicker. Smiling warmly, her heart skipped a beat when he leaned into her touch.

Although initially innocent, the intimacy of the gesture warmed her cheeks and with it her body. She felt foolish being bashful like this with Ji Hoo after all this time, but couldn't help it.

It'd been two days since they'd last been intimate. While making the soup for Woo Bin's party, Jan Di remembered. As her thumb gently brushed his cheek she felt her insides warm, but with a start she pulled her hand away sharply when she felt her panties grow moist.

'Just like when we were at the wedding show...'

Flashing back to that moment only made it worse. She'd seen the tawny haired man wear suits more times than she could remember, and he always looked handsome, but in that moment...

'I'm being silly, he'd look handsome in a trashbag.' she admitted to herself, and it was true, it wasn't about him being handsome.

It was the way he looked at her, how he held her hand, how close they stood together. She could feel his breath tickling her shoulder.

'Wait. His breath.' Looking up she saw how close they were. His breath was indeed tickling her skin and Jan Di swallowed hard as she fought off the need growing inside her.

"Ji Hoo-yah... maybe we should head home. It doesn't look like the storm is letting up anytime soon."

"Mhm." he agreed but made no move to go. "Jan Di-yah"

The way he spoke sent shivers down her spine and when his lips touched her own she realized it was futile to fight herself.

* * *

The golden boy was no fool. He knew how fragile Jan Di was feeling right now but the feeling of her fingers in his hair was too much to resist and he couldn't help leaning into her touch.

"Jan Di-yah" he whispered out before closing the distance between them.

Their deep, lazy kisses numbed his brain. His tongue twisted around her own in a slow push and pull as they explored each others mouths. Allowing her tongue to win he sucked hard on it, and before long the only thoughts lingering were the softness of her skin as he pulled on the edge of her shirt.

Answering the tawny haired man touch for touch, Jan Di ran her hands along his chest. The hard thump of the driving rain pounding the roof of the car made her feel like it was just the two of them alone in the world.

When Ji Hoo pulled up her shirt, and slid his hands along her back, her eyes snapped open. Staring at the roof she moaned as he sucked on her neck and drove his tongue into her ear.

The Wonder Girl's breaths had become shallow; Ji Hoo's touches were so arousing she longed to touch him back. At some point she'd leaned back in her seat, making him crawl over to her side. Mostly on top of her she tugged on his shirt just as he drove his hands up her own.

"Ugh, Ji Hoo.. yes... ah...I love it when you do that." She called out to him as he fondled and kissed her breasts. Pulled almost all the way up already, Jan Di carefully removed her shirt; a moment of clumsiness right now would ruin everything.

As soon as she was done Ji Hoo undid the clasp for her useless bra. Completely absorbed in her beauty, he slid the thin straps down and off her arms and took a moment to look at her.

Hi breathing heavy, he studied the curves of her breasts. Biting his lip in anticipation, he tried to cool his body down. He wanted her so much right now. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on your point of view, Jan Di was about to make him lose his mind.

* * *

She'd had enough of him being the one in control. The golden boy barely let her do anything. Sure, she loved the feel of his tongue on her, the way he flicked her aching nipples, but she wanted more than to just lay there. Looking up into his dark, hooded eyes she knew now was her chance.

Her movements slow and confident, the formerly timid laundry girl reached for him. Ji Hoo's erection was obvious and the tips of her ears burned when she went to touch it.

He jerked slightly at the contact, but didn't move to stop her; he was frozen, a prisoner.

Jan Di pressed her palm into the bulge in his trousers, moving around... squeezing... until she found the perfect spot. Holding his cock in her hand she swirled her thumb over to where she knew his tip to be.

Finally, undoing the button on his trousers, her movements grew increasingly forceful. Thrusting her hips up to his, she felt aflame as their bodies and lips crashed together uncontrolled and needy.

Sliding her body back his lips chased after hers and, never breaking apart, she pulled off her panties. Tossed them aside to, as it turned out, never be found again. Ready as she could be, she went back to peeling off his last, thin... and silky layer of clothing.

Hot to the touch, she pulled out his pulsing, hard cock. Then, reaching back in, cupped his balls and rolled them in her palm. With a little squeeze she made him tremble and in response he wrapped an arm underneath one of her thighs, pushing her knee up getting ready to enter her.

All eyes on his cock, they both watched as she gradually slid her hand up and down his long shaft. He growled as she continued to pump him up, making her need for him double.

The rain has drenched them, making Ji Hoo's thin white shirt nearly invisible. He was like a Greek god, chiselled into perfect angles but so much better. Unlike the frivolous and volatile deities of the past, the tawny haired man was kindness itself. Kindness mixed with sexiness of course.

His head lolled to the side as his girlfriend picked up her pace. Using two hands and twisting slightly, as she learned he liked in Macau, she worked him until he was struggling to maintain his balance.

The sight of him immobilized as she stroked him was something she would never forget, but she wanted more.

"Take your shirt off." she whispered lustfully, embarrassed by her wanton tone.

* * *

Without consciously realizing she was doing it Jan Di had dressed in a skirt this morning. In fact she found she almost always wore skirts when he was around, only resorting to her more comfortable lounge pants when she was studying or alone. Right now though she didn't have the time to reflect on her wardrobe choices or what they could mean.

Right now she was leaning back, wet and ready for her boyfriend to enter her.

When had they pushed the chair all the way back? She had no idea, but even still they were rather cramped for space.

Forced to raise her hips to meet him, Jan Di bent her knees as he fingered her clit and felt for her opening. Sliding his fingers inside her he pumped them back and forth, arousing her but leaving her frustrated all the same. About to tell him to stop, her words vanished on her tongue when he quickly slid inside of her.

Jan Di had felt wounded; her guilt so profound it was debilitating. She knew she didn't deserve him, she had no doubts of that. He was everything good and right in the world and she was nothing but a burden. It didn't matter what he said, she couldn't hold a candle to him. But she needed him all the same.

He healed her, he saved her, and as he moved inside her he made her whole.

* * *

It had been a few days, and when he slid in he couldn't help but moan in pleasure; she felt tighter than usual. Shifting her body until her legs were over his shoulders he began with slow thrusts but felt frustrated, unable to kiss her.

With a bit of effort he lifted her ass, cupping it in his hand, and lowered her legs to wrap around his back. Closer now he rested an elbow of the seat beside her head and began to move again.

Guiding his girlfriend to move her hips as well, they found a rhythm they both liked and her responses left him with no doubt she was enjoying herself as much as he was.

Of course every time was amazing, but today she was like fire. As the warmth of her core consumed him he began to lose the ability for form coherent sentences. "Jan Di-yah oh... it's incredible, you're incredible... so warm and wet and soft."

Not dwelling on what he meant, the Wonder Girl gasped as he collapsed on top of her and dove in for a kiss. Touching each other all over, they kissed until they ran out of air and then started again.

Her legs wrapped around his back, her ankles locked tight, Jan Di clutched his shoulders. With quick, small movements Ji Hoo thrust forward and up, hitting her clit over and over.

The car had grown impossibly hot, and sweat rolled down their bodies as they panted longingly. Calling out his name, she moaned when she felt him lick up the side of her neck.

It was incredible, 'How can anything feeling so good?' she asked herself.

When a chill hit her Jan Di realized Ji Hoo was leaning back and immediately felt bad for allowing her mind to drift off like that. "Ji Hoo-yah?" she asked, uncertain about why he'd stopped.

While the golden boy did notice Jan Di's distraction, he had stopped for an entirely different reason. He was too close. Feeling her juices leak out and drip onto his balls had nearly done him in.

"Jan Di-yah." he muttered, trying not to move. Even the slightest twitch was too much to bear at the moment.

"... are you okay? Did I do something..."

"No it's just... ooh it's so hot inside you." he interrupted barely able to hold his body still. "It's..." he didn't know how else to explain it, "amazing."

"oh." she responded blushing... and then she sneezed.

All control was lost.

"A-a-a-ah" he cried out, his face marred with a look of pain as his orgasm overtook him. He quickly thrust forward, pounding into her with his full force and scratching at her skin. The sudden fast pace was exhausting, but he gave his aching muscles no reprieve and chased his orgasm until the end.

So tightly pressed together, they were as one.

As the tawny haired man threw his head back in pleasure, Jan Di too began to twitched and shake. She tried to swirl her hips but he was holding her too tight to let her, and in the end she had to lay there while he brought her to her peak.

Weak, and unable to do anything other than shake she cried out in pleasure. "Yes... yes... yes... OH. Right... there, ah Ji Hoo-yah. YES. Ah-ah-ah-AH!"

Continuing to cum, they drove their bodies on in pure pleasure. Clutching her to him Ji Hoo squeezed his eyes shut and screamed as the last of his release coursed through him. "AH AH AH JAN DI-AH ah ah ah. Oh, oh yesss, yesss." he hissed out the last words, clenching his jaw.

Not releasing each other for several long minutes, their mutual exhaustion made them both begin to fall asleep.

Although the golden boy always knew he would be lost without her he'd refrained from telling her as much; thinking himself pathetic and weak for feeling that way. There was no doubt in his mind though, if for some horrible reason he could no longer be with her everything he was would fall apart. Holding her tighter he clung to her for dear life.

Barely able to keep her own eyes open Jan Di kissed his fluttering eyelids as they drifted shut and breathed in the familiar musky scent she loved as his spent body held her tight. Before she realized it she too had fallen asleep, not noticing the rain letting up and how foggy their windows had grown.

* * *

A shiver went through the sleeping girl's body and it shook her awake. She registered a heavy weight on her and her eyes darted around, taking in her surroundings.

"Oh yeah." Uncomfortable she squirmed but Ji Hoo only seemed to hold her tighter. Lowering her legs from their position she felt an unusual sensation when Ji Hoo's cock slipped out of her.

Another shiver shook her and she briefly wondered how late it was. Condensation covered the windows and the Wonder Girl reached her fingers up to wipe some of the beads of water away to see if it was full dark out, only to pull back in shock. Someone was out there!

Shaking Ji Hoo awake, she reported to him in hushed tones what she'd seen. Although the golden boy wasn't as hysterical about the situation as Jan Di he prepared himself for the worst as he fixed his clothes. Waiting for Jan Di took a bit longer as she couldn't find her panties anywhere and she refused to get out of the car without them.

"No, they're here somewhere Ji Hoo-yah, I WILL find them."

Ready to face whoever was out there the grandson of the former president put on his most serious expression and, turning back to see Jan Di adjusting her skirt to compensate for the lack of underwear, exited the car and came face to face with... a little girl.

* * *

A little girl of about five years of age was drawing pictures with a long stick in the mud nearby. Squinting his eyes the golden boy looked around, where was her mother?

With a cough he got her attention and she stood up straight and serious looking at him. Her outfit made it clear she wasn't supposed to be here; her black, shiny shoes were caked in mud as were the edges of her fancy red coat.

Unsure what to do, but not wanting to frighten her, Ji Hoo walked over to her side to look at her drawings. Pointing at an image of two people holding hands he asked if it was her.

"No" she said, turning around to point to a picture behind her, "that's me. That's momma and poppa."

"Oh. I can see it now. Are your momma or poppa with you?" Crouching down to her level, he smiled hoping she would tell him but the girl just scoffed and rolled her eyes at him.

"No they're with baby Jay Jay." she pointed to a building not too far away. "He was crying again. He's loud."

"I bet he is."

"Do you have a baby brother too?"

"Uh, actually no but my girlfriend has a younger brother and he can be a handful."

"Is that your girlfriend?" she raised her eyebrows at Jan Di who, still in the car, could be heard shouting in frustration.

Smiling in amusement, he gazed back at his car and his expression grew wistful; until the little girl said something that made him lose his balance and land on his backside.

"I know you're making babies. I'm a big sister now, I know about babies. I saw your car rocking and momma said that's what your doing. So I came here to tell you..." leaning in close she whispered the last part in his ear, "don't have a boy, they're the worst." Giggling she ran off in the direction of a flustered looking man.

"...Mandy!"

Ji Hoo could hear him cry out to the little girl who ran to him and jumped in his arms.

"Don't ever, ever, ever do that again. Promise?"

Their voices trailed off as they got further away and when he could hear them no longer the golden boy got up and went back to the car. Dusting himself off as he went, he opened the driver's side door and was greeted with the marvelous view of his girlfriend on all fours in the back, feeling around under the seats.

He wasn't about to tell her about his conversation with 'Mandy'. Letting out a yawn he was ready to leave, "Little otter, let's go home."

* * *

Hours later, holding a flashlight, a disheveled Jan Di again searched fruitlessly under the car seats for her panties.

"Any luck?"

The Wonder Girl turned her head to the side to see his tawny colored hair falling over his eyes as he stooped beside her. Pushing it back for him she mused out-loud, "It's getting long."

"Are you feeling better?" he said softly, playing with the tips of her hair in return.

"I don't know. A bit. I just. I miss them."

Unable to bring himself to look in her eyes, he just nodded at her reply and settling down on the ground next to her. Leaning against the slightly muddy car, he ran a hand along the edging; the dirt from the unpaved parking lot smudging on his fingertips.

"After we get back from Jeju do you want to visit them?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes.

Immediately Jan Di perked up, but it only lasted a second before her features contorted into a frown. "We have no time. Exams are coming up remember? At least ONE of us has to study. And then there's graduation."

"You should invite them to come up, for graduation."

"They can't afford it nor can I, and before you open your mouth the answer is 'no'."

"Jan Di-yah... " he groaned in frustration, "why won't you let me help?"

"My parents got themselves into this mess, it's up to them to get themselves out of it again. I'll help too if I can, but you're under no obligation to do so. It would make them feel indebted to you in a way they can never repay."

"There has to be something I can do." he grumbled, unhappy with her words but accepting them none the less.

Giving up on finding her panties the athletic girl closed the car door and settled down next to Ji Hoo. She hadn't realized how dirty the Mini Cooper had become, 'How odd to see it such a mess'; she'd never seen any of the F4's vehicles in anything less than perfect condition. 'They probably have people come and wax them daily.'

"You want to help? How about..." she began, rising with a bit of effort from her position and stretching her arms up to the sky, "you help me wash the car."

"Huh?"

"What? Never washed a car before?" she teased, a beaming smile returning to her face.

* * *

So Yi Jeong - EXCLUSIVE pgs 2-4

writer: Jelemy Rin

It's a brisk spring morning and I am up far too early to get an exclusive interview with the most talked about bachelor in Korea. He's early, I can see his silhouette ahead, and he's not alone.

The hands, bound together, sway gently with their lazy walk as we go to meet each other. Me, Jelemy Rin, and him. A man whose hands were once compared to a National Treasure, and whose dalliances were earned him the title 'Casanova', So Yi Jeong...and his girlfriend?

I am introduced to a stiff, uncomfortable woman who can barely lift her eyes. That is, unless it's to look at the man beside her... for then she has the face of a goddess, a Venus in love.

But for this they were a pair.

For, although more than half the population of the country will deny it, So Yi Jeong is a man in love.

Just as her gaze to him transforms the meek girl into a confident woman, his gaze to her transforms the Casanova into a Prince Charming.

As we stroll through the park we discuss the usual topics; the museum, his art post surgery, his upcoming galleries until we get to why we are here. For her, and her alone, has this elusive man agreed to do an interview. Rather than be gossiped about they wanted to talk and I get the sense So Yi Jeong is somehow protecting his girlfriend by doing this.

I learned about the unfortunate situations that led them here and, although the shy girl never moved a muscle, the former Casanova instinctively knew when she needed comfort. Stories of bullying, violence and intimidation followed making the atmosphere around us heavy and morose.

"She is the last person in the world who deserves any of that. If anything she should be rewarded for having a patient heart and a kind mind, that together are SO pure I couldn't stop falling in love with her." a poetic So Yi Jeong says, and it's clear his charm hasn't diminished one bit since he became unavailable.

A status, he wants to emphasize to me and fans alike, that is not going to change.

Although he has been talkative all night and abuzz with love, it is only when the woman beside him begins to talk that I see how truly in love he is.

The slight smile and bashful gaze he gives her when she compliments him is nothing to compared to what happens next.

"Miss tell me, what were your first impressions of So Yi Jeong and how did you meet?"

"We met through mutual friends and I would say my first impression, of course, was that he was very handsome."

Cue bashful gaze.

"Then he spoke, and I realized he was very charming as well."

Cue shy smile.

"And as we began to run into each other more often I realized... he was arrogant and conceited."

Both of raise our brows at her last statement, I know though to wait for the punchline.

"The more I got to know him the more I realized he was gentle and the most pure-hearted person I've ever known. How could I not fall in love with him?"

Cue blush.

Yes you read it here first. So Yi Jeong, international Casanova blushed, he is a man in love. Every fiber of his being screams out his love for the waif of a girl at his side, and he truly appears a changed man.

Will he return to his Casanova days?

This reporter certainly hopes not, but if there is anybody capable of saving him from himself it's her, Chu Ga Eul.

A Venus in Love.

* * *

The news hit the evening gossip sites late Wednesday night and by Thursday morning everyone knew her name.

"This wasn't what I expected."

"Sunbae... I have 50,000 new friend requests. Who are all these people? Are they fans of yours trying to prank me somehow?"

"No Ga Eul-yang, I assure you these fans are ALL your own. The Venus in Love, that is you Jagiga and I couldn't think of a more fitting title; for you are love personified."

"...Yi Jeong..." Agape she couldn't stop her stare. No one had ever spoken to her like that before, not even him. Was this how he treated his previous lovers?

'Did he reserve being a jerk only for me?'

"I thought, well I hoped, the media would forget us. But instead something wonderful has happened, they fell in love with you. No one who knows you could hate you, not even them."

Her eyes shifted side to side, working out a complex problem in her mind; if this is all a trick how are they doing it?

She'd been invited to model in two upcoming shows even though she had no experience, a producer approached her about a recording contract, and she'd been offered the lead role in the school play that she hadn't even audition for.

"Yi Jeong-a? Are you saying... this... all this is REAL?"

Smiling at her naivete he went to sit beside her. Together they looked over the thousands of emails and invitations she'd received.

"Welcome to my world Ga Eul-yang."

* * *

AN:

For those of you keeping track in an earlier chapter YJ mentions that they leave for Jeju on Thursday, the same day as the above article comes out. So our next chapter will take place largely on Jeju Island and deal with the aftermath of GE's newfound fame.

I wanted to change things up, instead of GE being constantly vilified in the press and hated by all the women in Seoul, she becomes an idol for taming the Casanova.

I was originally planning on not getting into WooLina's move but after hunting for the perfect location on maps all over Seoul I couldn't put all that newfound knowledge to waste. Yes I found a house, their house and it is west of Montmartre in a little cul de sac and yes those 4 bedrooms will come in handy.

* * *

In our next chapter:

Bachelor party/Hen night fun in typical F4 fashion

SoEul's first fight as a couple - awwww

Confrontation

The wedding of the year gets underway but where's the maid of honor?

* * *

PS: I really love getting reviews, have I mentioned that before? Drop me a line I'll put you in the story. Win-win for everyone!

If you have any questions, comments or just want to say hi I'd love to hear from you!

Until next time!


	32. Chapter 32

Woop here it is! Woop here it is!

So I'M BACK! It's been a long road... I know I know, see the authors note at the end and it will explain everything.

...but first...

Let's go to Seoul... and then Jeju.

See you at the end!

XOXO - Your loving author.

* * *

 **Monday Night**

Waving goodbye to their daughter and her boyfriend as they left, Maite and Aleks walked arm in arm back towards the couch. After hearing from her husband how the Song heir had once asked for their daughter's hand in marriage how could she NOT want to help them along. It was adorable really.

"I thought his eyes were going to pop right out of his head at one point." Aleks laughed, remembering Woo Bin's response when he told him Yulina could stay in Korea.

Amused with themselves, they toasted everything they could think of. Settling back into the plush cushions, the svelte woman thought back on all their daughter's antics. Although the red paint incident at Shin Hwa still stood out as the most dramatic, there were many others.

Almost nostalgic, she nestled into her husband's side and the two of them recounted some of their favorite memories of their daughter's mischief.

"I've got one, in Tokyo when she climbed out onto a ledge chasing after the neighbors cat." he said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I can top that. Staying out all night, making herself sick, just to get tickets for a concert."

Then there were the fights...

"My favorite was when she punched that boy at the museum who was hassling his governess."

"Oh that was your favorite was it? That boy was the son of the Shadow Foreign Secretary. Fortunately his father is easily persuaded..."

"I'm going to miss Seoul, this apartment..."

"...I'm going to miss the balcony..." Aleks replied softly, giving his wife a lingering kiss. "You know the place is still ours for another week..."

* * *

 **Wednesday Morning**

After her morning lessons finished Yulina met up with Jae-Kyung, at the heiress' special request. Needing a caffeine fix, after Woo Bin and her stayed up to an obscene hour in the morning christening their new home, she drove in silence to her favorite coffee shop.

"I neeeed to do something!" The heiress whined the moment her friend walked in, "pleeeease help me Yuli-ssi!" she cried, flopping herself down boneless in one of the private booths.

Cocking one eyebrow at the heiress' performance, Yulina nodded to the waitress to bring her usual and sat down. "What exactly are you thinking of?"

"Oh anything! I just have to do something to celebrate my last day in Seoul as a single woman. Tomorrow we'll be off to Jeju and I know that woman won't give me a moment's peace."

"...I guess I can come up with something..." Yulina replied, wondering what she could arrange with such short notice. Quickly picking up her phone as it began to buzz a flirtatious smile broke out when she saw who it was, "Hey **babe.** What?" Letting out a deep sigh the Russian girl nodded her consent. "Yeah sure, why not."

One long curl twisted around her finger as their conversation turned into a series of whispers and giggles, making Jae-Kyung roll her eyes. Getting up to order something for herself she wondered if Jun Pyo could ever love her that way.

They'd come to an awkward understanding the other day after the boys visit to the brothel. It was obvious there was something between them, something inbetween romance and resignation, and they had great chemistry; but was that enough? She didn't want a loveless marriage no matter how good the sex was.

The Shin-Hwa heir had accused her of having cold feet, but that wasn't it at all. Cold feet meant that you wanted the marriage but were getting scared. She was just scared.

Scared of a life without true love.

Scared of a life under Madam Kang's infinite control.

Scared of being Jun Pyo's wife.

Scared of everything.

"Yuli-ssi?" she inquired, walking back to the table, after the call ended, "Any chance we can get a stripper?"

If she was going down, she was going down partying.

* * *

Saying goodbye to the famed potter, Chu Ga Eul slowly made her way to her first class. A bit groggy from having to be up so early, the porridge shop girl waved a halfhearted hello to her friends.

"Everything alright?" the youngest of the group, a petite girl known around school for her athletic prowess, asked while shoving the last of her breakfast into her mouth.

"Hmm?" Ga Eul replied, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been a long morning." Allowing the others to guide her to class the exhausted girl let her mind wander back to this morning.

-FLASHBACK-

Yi Jeong had stayed overnight in the end, but up early he was immaculate as always. Trying hard to maintain his usual cool air of indifference, Ga Eul could see his tells, and as nervous as she was, he seemed doubly so.

"Just stick with me." the famed potter said, giving her hand a squeeze as they drove to their meeting.

Squeezing it back, Ga Eul glanced at him bashfully out of the corner of her eye. "Always." she replied in a soft voice, blushing at his startled reaction.

The former Casanova stared intensely at her and, her chest heaving, she dared to turn to face him.

For a brief moment the porcelain smooth face of So Yi Jeong broke and he struggled to maintain of his composure.

"I mean it." Ga Eul said, trying to sound more confident than she felt, "I trust you."

Nodding rigidly the So heir turned his attention to driving. Unbeknownst to the long haired girl beside him, an entirely new wave of anxiety had passed through him; but he didn't have the energy to process it yet.

'One problem at a time.'

-END FLASHBACK-

* * *

As neither Woo Bin nor Yulina had any inclination to spend hours shopping for furniture the Don Juan offered to hire a decorator, and by the time they came home Tuesday evening the place was ready. It was a bit more his taste than hers but the Russian girl had nothing to complain about and she liked water beds, although the mirrors were a bit much.

'Do all of his decorative ideas come from porno movies?', Yulina chuckled to herself early the next morning, as she looked around their new bedroom.

Opening the curtains to let in some light before the sun set, she unlocked the door to the Juliet balcony. The high railing came up to her waist and she leaned over the edge to check out the view of the neighborhood.

Next door she could see the neighbors had put in an in-ground pool that took up most of their yard, and the couple on the other side had turned their yard into an outdoor sculpture garden.

"Weird." she said, talking to herself.

The bang of the door shutting turned her attention back to the room, and a smile broke out on her face when the Don Juan approached.

"There's still a few hours until we have to get ready you know."

"... whatever could you have in mind?" she purred in response.

* * *

They'd been roped into inviting everyone around for the night; Yulina caving to Ha Jae-Kyung's wishes and Woo Bin deciding to make it a joint party.

After all Jun Pyo was the one getting married, not him, and if the Shin-Hwa heir didn't mind why should he?

"We just got this place looking nice, so don't trash it. So Yi Jeong, I'm talking to YOU." the Don Juan jibed his oldest friend.

"I'll be good." the younger man replied smoothly, without missing a beat, as he passed by the others with Ga Eui on his arm.

Once again Yi Jeong felt the odd one out. With Jun Pyo getting married in a couple of days and both Ji Hoo and Woo Bin living with their girlfriends, he pondered on whether he and Ga Eul had a future. The former Casanova wasn't to know, as he was too caught up in his thoughts, but the girl by his side felt the same.

"Ga Eul-yang, shall we explore the garden?" he asked, when he realized how quiet she'd become.

Cold and unfeeling though they may be, the stars shined bright in the sky lighting their path. Walking in silence for a few moments, a gust of wind sent a shiver down the So heir's spine. Automatically pulling the long haired girl close, his arm around her, he could almost imagine what it would be like if this was their place.

The So heir wasn't sure what terrified him most; the fact that he was even entertaining such thoughts or the fact that for one brief moment he liked the idea.

'Nothing lasts forever.' had been his motto for so long that the mere thought of 'forever' filled him with anxiety so intense his stomach churned. Squeezing Ga Eul tightly to his side, his tense muscles alerted the long haired girl that something was wrong.

"Yi Jeong-ah?" she tried, waiting for a response that never came. "Senpai... Senpai?" she squeaked louder as his fingers dug into her arm. "SENPAI!" she finally shouted up at him, pulling his fingers off of her one at a time.

Flinching as he was brought back to awareness, the former Casanova looked into her worried eyes. "...I... my apologies Ga Eul-yang..." he began, trying to explain himself, but before he could say another word Ga Eul leaned up for a kiss.

* * *

Barreling in the room, the tall man threw himself down on the leather couch facing the fireplace. His large hands slapped his thighs in impatience and looked around quizzically, "So where are the strippers?"

"WHAT!" cried his fiance, embarrassed by his behavior.

"Bring them out. This IS my party isn't it. Isn't that what people do?" Gu Jun Pyo replied nonchalantly, crossing his arms and leaning back.

Storming over Ha Jae-Kyung slapped him on the arm, chastised the thoughtless man the entire time. "How can that be the first thing you ask for? You don't even say hello? And it's not a rule you know!"

"It should be though." turning to the famed potter, who was just re-entering the room with Chu Ga Eul on his arm, Jun Pyo commanded him to bring the girl out.

Oblivious to how uneasy the shy porridge shop girl was becoming Woo Bin went over defuse the situation, but an annoyed Yulina beat him to it. Irritated by the loud man's rudeness she renewed her loathing for him.

"Sorry, but the stripper's running late. Don't worry he'll be here soon though."

"That's alright then." the Shim-Hwa heir blustered, "Just so long as... HE! What? Did you hire a stripper for HER?" he shouted, slack-jawed and pointing to the woman to his right.

"Who else would I hire a stripper for?" the Russian girl smirked. "Come on." she called the heiress over and the two of them went to the next room whispering conspiratorially.

"WAIT!" he shouted to Jae-Kyung "Who told you you could leave?" he bellowed, scoffing when she ignored him.

* * *

Not having enough talent or time to prepare something, the Russian girl agreed to hire a private caterer.

She'd been allowed to choose the menu though, which meant that just about everything involved chocolate in some form. They were only a few drinks in when Jae-Kyung asked for a game.

Truth or dare never failed to be a big hit and each loser took a turn drinking from the chocolate fountain, which was harder than it looked.

Careful not to embarrass Jan Di, the quiet man helped her on her turn and wiped the chocolate off her cheek. "You know it's okay to tell them, don't you?"

"... Ji Hoo-yah..." the bashful girl whispered remembering Jae-Kyung's question. 'What is the strangest place she'd had sex.' She could hardly tell her the truth, and definitely not with Yulina there; it would be too embarrassing to say on a desk at the embassy. Besides that was private information, something special between her and Ji Hoo, and she wanted to keep it that way.

When it came time for the curly haired girl's turn she purposefully refused to answer, even though Jan Di's question was innocuous enough. Yulina gave her boyfriend a lustful look when the chocolate splashed on her, dripping down her chin and staining her clothes. Staring hard, Woo Bin followed when she curled a finger to him and silently the two left the room.

Trying not to notice the mischievous duo, Ga Eul playfully took the next turn but Yi Jeong decided her answer wasn't good enough. Dragged over to the fountain the porridge shop girl yipped when he flicked the chocolate onto her nose.

She tried to return the favor but only succeeded in making a mess, getting the sweet liquid in his hair and staining his suit.

"You'll pay for that Ga Eul-yang."

Shivering at his coy smile and casual air, the long haired girl didn't doubt his words.

* * *

It was nice having everyone around, but having the boys there was limiting in some ways. For instance, Ga Eul was even more tight lipped than usual and Jan Di would start coughing whenever one of the boys drew too near to their conversation.

Rejoining the group a frustrated Yulina decided it was best for the girls to take some space. "Come on, let's have some fun." Dragging away her three friends during a lull in the game, the Russian girl took them to the kitchen.

Passing by an assortment of liquors on the kitchen table, she walked to the absurdly large refrigerator and pulled out a tray of shots. "I had these prepared earlier." she explained, showing the colorful creations to her friends.

"Okay so I've got.. Quaaludes, Fog Cutter, Living Dead, Santa's Slut, Screaming Orgasm, Apocalypse and Blow Jobs... of course."

Unsure how to respond, Jan Di was wracking her brain for a way to ask which is which without feeling like a child, when Ga Eul lifted one and took a sniff.

"Not terrible." she said, looking at the swirls of color. "Which is this?"

"Santa's Slut."

The smell of peppermint hid the drink's strength and the long haired girl blanched after taking a little sip.

"Not like that Ga Eul-yang." Yi Jeong teased, sauntering into the room and going to her side. "You have to do it in one." he whispered in her ear.

Not trying to hide his amusement at her reaction, he took the drink from her and showed her. "Here try this one." he said, passing another over to her.

Shyly the long haired girl raised the drink to her lips and shutting her eyes tight knocked the drink back. Licking her lips, the sweetness lingering there, she pried her eyes open and quirked an eyebrow at her boyfriends gaping look.

"Did I do it wrong?"

Maybe it was the shot, but he doubted it. Already growing warm Yi Jeong couldn't help but stare at her lips. The illicit way her tongue dashed out to capture the last of the taste off of them was perfection itself.

He knew she had no idea how erotic such a simple act actually was, but his sexual frustration was nearly at a peak and so with a pinched look he curtly replied, "It was perfect." before leaving the room.

A confused Ga Eul turned to her friends and the Russian girl didn't have to be a witch to see the future this time. Ga Eul was about to blame herself for some imagined slight and the whole evening would rapidly spiral into a guilt-trip.

'Not this time.' Yulina promised herself.

Taking the empty shot glass back from her younger friend, who was already growing downcast, a wicked idea coursed through the curly haired girl's mind.

"Here." she said, handing the porridge shop girl another shot, "ask him if he'd like to try having one... and use those words... got it?" she asked, spinning Ga Eul around and shoving her in Yi Jeong's direction.

Jan Di walked to Yulina's side and ,following her friend's gaze, asked her what she was looking at.

"Just Ga Eul about to offer Yi Jeong a blowjob."

* * *

Much inebriation followed, and the group of friends ended up in front of the Samsung Q9 set watching the soon to be married couple work out their problems by pummeling each other in Street Fighter.

Idly chatting amongst themselves the topic turned to special talents.

"I could tell you mine... but not in mixed company."

Blushing bright red at the So heir's comment, Ga Eul felt embarrassed. Half for herself, and her childish response, and half for remembering some of Yi Jeong's 'talents' from the other night.

"I can say hello in 20 languages." Yulina offered, only to be shot down by the Don Juan.

"Doesn't count... so can my phone."

"Is that so?" Eyebrows raised as her half daring/half foolish boyfriend continued on, she interrupted him mid-sentence. "I can hypnotize people."

"Prove it." came the clear voice of So Yi Jeong above the others' murmurs of disbelief.

"Watch!" With a predatory smirk the Russian girl purred out a name, "Woo-kun...".

* * *

The twitch in his left brow was the only indication of his shock. That name was special. A secret between the two of them, it was reserved for one very specific role-playing game and most certainly never used in public.

He was the troublesome student, and she the strict headmistress come to punish him.

The Prince of the Song Clan tried to laugh it off, but could tell she wasn't fooled. There was a cocky and flirtatious look in her eyes, along with a hint of challenge...

'Is she daring me?'

Unwilling to back down he leaned forward and, a half smile playing on his lips, rested his hands on her shoulders. His hot breath whispered his response in her ear. "...sensei."

A chill went through the Don Juan and his throat went dry when she whispered it a second time, "woo-kun"; this time he didn't hold back.

Scooping her up in his arms in one swift movement he headed for the stairs.

"This again?" the curly haired idiot complained, casting the mischievous duo a glace as they disappeared up the stairs. Tossing the controller to the floor, he rolled his eyes at the Don Juan's predictable behavior.

* * *

Forcefully crushing his lips to her, the very same Don Juan his wealthy friend was currently cussing out downstairs, let out a throaty growl when his girlfriend slid her arms around his neck. Naturally she tasted of chocolate, and despite their earlier play he couldn't help wanting more. Barely making it to the bedroom, he slammed her against the wall as soon as they were inside.

Locked together in this moment no one existed aside from them and their arousal soared. His calloused hands slid over her body, squeezing her ass he pulled one of her long legs around his hip.

With a precision born from repetition the famed lover rotated his hips, grinding their bodies together, making sure to rub all the right places; even through two layers of clothes each, the friction it created was delicious. Answering the call of pure pleasure he moaned into the kiss, his body demanding more.

Her fingers danced through his hair, scratching as she went and every touch made him burn all the hotter. Her tongue set a course down down his jawbone, and she sucked and licked her way down his neck until he could barely stand.

Groaning when her fingers traced the outline of his cock he cast his eyes up to the ceiling, reveling in the sensation.

So hard, the pleasure was building rapidly now taking him over.

How did she do this to him?

"...mmm Yuli." he breathed out, eyes flicking to the open window when she began unbuttoning his shirt.

The timing couldn't have been worse; the moment her fingers began to play with his dark nipples he saw them. Pulling away, he groaned; his mood instantly souring as he remembered the Song clan leader's harsh words.

He'd gotten carried away... they needed to be more careful now. With a frown he grabbed her arms and pushed the Russian girl back.

"Stop... Stop it."

* * *

The atmosphere changed after the mischievous due left the room. Both Jan Di and Ga Eul felt undeniably bashful, and they shied away from the others earning a few eye rolls from the men... and Jae-Kyung.

"What are you acting like that for, you've both had sex too."

"UNNIE!" a pair of voices bellowed.

An instantly amused So Yi Jeong eyed his girlfriend up and down. "Ga Eul-yang, is there something I should know?" As always there was nothing he adored more than making her blush, and the added bonus of seeing her flustered and speechless made his heart soar.

If he thought she'd allow it he's swoop her up right then and there; he knew a few moves that put even the Don Juan to shame.

'But Ga Eul isn't one of THEM.' She wouldn't appreciate his moves and it would just embarrass her.

No, So Yi Jeong could wait until the moment was right.

* * *

"You can't act like this." the tall man said sternly, holding her at arms length.

"Like what?" Yulina replied, confused by the change in his behavior.

Unable to bear looking at her, Woo Bin grit his teeth and lowered his eyes. "Like.. THIS".

"Since when have you complained?" she replied teasingly, hoping to return to their earlier activities.

"I'm complaining now." he snapped, rising to his feet. "Just... I need you to act more..."

"...act more WHAT Song Woo-Bin?" she spat out each word, her temper flaring as she went. 'How dare he?' her mind reeled, was this really happening? Bitterness flowed through her. What was he trying to say?

"... are you... ASHAMED of me?" she stared wide eyed at him, daring him to answer honestly.

"NO." the Prince of the Song clan barked out in response. Rapidly running a hand through his hair he regretted even starting this conversation, "Not at all. It's just..."

"Just WHAT!" she bellowed back.

He knew she didn't understand and he didn't know how to begin to explain. What could he say, his father didn't approve? How pathetic did that sound?

"Just THIS." he pointed to her accusingly, "You need to curb your behavior. We're being watched."

"Watched? What are you talking about... and what's wrong with my behavior?" she began, her voice rising as she began to pace the room, "Oh I'll curb it alright. Don't worry it's curbed completely, starting right now."

Wincing at the venom in her words he tried to go to her, but Yulina smacked away his hand when he reached out. They'd argued before, more than enough times, but this was different.

"Yuli." he called to her as she barrelled past him.

A panic spread through him, he couldn't let her go out there like this.

The Prince of the Song clan knew he wasn't being fair, he hadn't told her about his meeting with his father that morning. She didn't know, she just thought he was being a jerk... well maybe he was.

* * *

Song Woo Bin received the text from his father early in the morning asking for a meeting. He and Yulina had spent the night at the new place Aleks and Maite had chosen for them, and was feeling rather content with his place in the world. Naturally his father would manage to screw that up for him.

"Son, you know the expectations of you."

"Sir?"

"I am happy for you. I really am." The mafia leader directed his son to sit in a chair opposite him, this news was better given sitting down.

Confused, the Don Juan obeyed and was about to mumble out a thank you when the next words out of his father's mouth froze him.

"I can't support you moving in together. I'm sorry, I like Yulina too. She's a... lively girl. But she'll never be a suitable wife and..."

"WIFE! What are you talking about..." he interrupted. A dark feeling was creeping into the auburn haired man's blood. Was this some kind of trap?

"I'm talking about your future, about our family's future. Marriage in the clan isn't something to take lightly." Biting the end off a cigar, the clan leader rolled it between his fingers as he chose his next words.

"When the time comes you'll wed someone who understands the expectations of our world. Someone who will bring something to the family. That person won't be Yulina. It just won't." the stern expression on the older man's face fell as he searched for the right way to explain why, "she has no loyalty son". he whispered, shaking his head almost sadly.

"... I can't believe this..." Woo Bin mumbled in reply, staring unseeing at the man before him.

His father meant Yulina's background; a girl with a Russian father and a Brazilian mother who'd never known a real home. Both and neither at the same time he knew the older generation would distrust her; he just didn't know that would include his father.

"When the time is right I will choose someone more suitable. I'm not saying this to be cruel and, despite the look you're giving me, I'm thinking about you."

"...about me? Are you?" Woo Bin asked with a dry laugh. "When have you ever thought about me? Should I be thanking you?" Pausing he took several deep breaths to calm himself before he said something he couldn't take back.

"Everything I do in this family is to protect it, I know you won't believe me right now but I AM thinking of you here. I'm protecting YOU."

"You're protecting yourself." he mumbled back. He knew his father's true motives were to keep the Song clan in a position of power, with himself in charge.

Despite having been raised to take over, it wasn't a job Woo Bin looked forward to.

He wasn't his father.

His father was calculating, ruthless and unforgiving to his enemies. Since taking over at 18, he wielded the power effortlessly and his authority was absolute.

But protecting HIM? Protecting the family's position, YES, but not protecting him.

Did he really not understand the two weren't the same thing?

"...protecting me... is that what you think this is? Well it's too little and too late for that... where was your protection when I needed it?"

Shaking his head rapidly the Prince of the Song clan couldn't bear to tell his father the truth, but he knew he couldn't lie to him either.

"Father I need to tell you something."

* * *

"How could you involve HER! If she so much as breathes a word of this!" The horrified clan leader stormed out of the room, barking orders at random guards as he went.

Woo Bin could hear his father's steps echo and knew the moment he'd found his mother upstairs. His face flushed with shame after explaining what his old tutor had done, both to him and the family. How they'd been tricked into trusting her and how she'd used him for information.

The way his father squirmed in his seat when he explained how Yulina had helped him worked it all out; he half expected to be slapped again.

The sound of something crashing grabbed his attention and, walking out of the ostentatious office, he followed the sounds to the landing. He could hear his father's accusations and his mother crying; this wasn't what he wanted.

He had to get out of there, but could he really leave like this... and if he did would he be allowed to go so easily?

Knitting his eyebrows together in frustration the auburn haired man left the landing, and taking the stairs two at a time raced out the door. Keys in hand he was torn about what to do, and he looked back forlornly at his childhood home.

It had felt like he was leaving a piece of himself behind when he moved out just the other day, but now he couldn't wait to go.

Yulina was waiting for him.

She was waiting at home.

'Our home'.

The thought brought a smile to his face that didn't disappear until he parked in their drive.

It was then he saw them.

Hardly inconspicuous, his father men stared back unblinking at their prince as he went into the house. Sure he had his own men, and they loyal was without a doubt, but these were his fathers thugs.

He knew what this meant, their every moment would be scrutinized and reported back.

* * *

'What would the old man think if he heard about this?' Woo Bin mused as his girlfriend brazenly twisted his nipples, making his cock twitch and harden. Losing himself in the moment he felt his mind drift off.

The Don Juan hadn't heard a word from his father since he told him about his old tutor this morning. Unbidden the words rang in his ears. 'She has no loyalty.'

The seriousness of that conversation weighed heavily on him, but he was trying to forget it and enjoy what time he had. Lost in himself, he cast a casual look out the window only to see the van was still there.

"Stop it... stop it."

* * *

"Yulina..." he tried, but what could he really say?

He'd never pushed her away before and she was hurt.

No amount of fury could hide this truth from him, it was there when he looked in her eyes. Words wouldn't help, not alone.

Moving swiftly he pulled her towards him. Bent in a low dip, he studied the features he knew so well. She was so beautiful to him, and he was so... intensely... STUPID.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

Closing the distance between them, her warm breath enveloped him. He felt peaceful here, peaceful and loved... and safe... Softly he touched his lips to hers. It was barely a kiss, so brief and delicate was their contact.

"Yuli..." he began again, still unsure what to say.

The lithe girl had no idea what spurred his sudden mood change, and as hurt as she was, she worried about him. 'What is going on?' between her anxiety, and lack of sobriety, she had begun to think the most awful things.

"You will tell me? When you're ready?" she asked, sighing in relief when he nodded back. "Alright then... so... where were we?"

* * *

'Forget making it to the bed, oh why had they put it by the window!' It was too far, fortunately the room was carpeted.

Panting, he lowered them both to the ground and as they stared at each other, the famed Don Juan put his skills to work. With a series of grunts and moans they went about bringing each other pleasure.

Already on edge he nearly lost his mind when her nails ran down his bare chest and toyed with his nipples. They were so sensitive right now, and as she squeezed his tight balls he warned her he was about to cum.

"Not yet." she ordered, mounting him she began to ride him hard.

"That's it... oh... yeah... ugh. AH!" she cried when his fingers reached to flick her clit while pounding her body with all his strength.

The Russian girl went limp in his arms when her orgasm began and Song Woo Bin was only too happy to pick up the extra work. Fired up, he clutched her hips and picked up his pace as he watched Yulina continue to cum.

The trickle of a bitter thought passed through his brain just before his body reached completion, 'You'll never make me leave her', but it was entirely pushed out when he finally came. Thrusting forward he held his body up, hovering several inches off the floor until his muscles burned and he gasped for breath.

Hips raised he twitched with pleasure as he filled his girlfriend with his hot, thick cum. "AAA-AA-AAA-AA-A-A-A-A-A-Ohhhhhhhhhhhh"

Finally, losing all control of his body he embraced the powerful orgasm completely and fell back to the carpet. "Ohhh... AH...Yuli... AH... Ah... So good."

He couldn't stop shaking, she was moving against him again, and it was all he could do to cling to her as she twisted her hips in ways that made him want to scream as he shot another load.

Throwing himself back he stared slack-jaw at the ceiling; 'There so much, how is there so much?'

Yulina and he'd been going at it several times a day all week, so how could there still be this much cum in him? He shuddered, so sensitive to their every movement he exploded again, powerless as his body had a mind of its own.

Finally collapsing against him, Yulina panted enjoying the feeling of his lips kissing her ample chest; the powerful thumping of her heart only rivaling that of his own.

Twisting his tongue around her erect nipples he let a trail of saliva escape his mouth and lapped it up in one smooth movement. He felt wild, the raw pleasure he'd just experienced made him savage in a way that changed him.

Right now he was not the Prince of the Song Clan, a charming Don Juan or an elitist member of the F4; he was just a man.

A man who was in crazy, sexy love with the woman in his arms, and that was all he needed to be.

After a long while, when sanity finally returned to him, he knew he'd have some explaining to do... but not now.

'Son of a mob boss with the great-great-great-grandniece of an executed monarch's barely legitimized mistress. What a weird world.'

* * *

Is this what a hen party is supposed to be like?'

Games, booze and debauchery? She wasn't too impressed.

Flopping down onto the floor Jan Di crossed her legs and sat next to her boyfriend, watching as he tried to light the fire. He smirked as she scooted near but turned back to the logs in frustration when his third try failed to catch.

The amount of concentration he was dedicating to the task made the Wonder Girl smile. He usually went through life so timidly, rarely leaving his comfort zone, and she was proud of him for trying something new on his own. Even if it wasn't going very well.

Twitching her nose side to side, Jan Di decided not to help; it was best if he worked it out for himself. She'd had more to drink tonight than she'd meant to and the alcohol was making her drowsy. Staring at the smouldering logs, her mind wandered to this morning.

* * *

Yesterday's adventure at the park had caked the tawny haired man's car in mud and, although he had other vehicles to choose from and they didn't have to, his girlfriend wasn't the kind of person comfortable with making someone else clean up her mess.

Still not fully awake when she dragged him outside, Ji Hoo looked confused by the sight before him. Large buckets filled with soapy water, sponges, rags and a hose were waiting next to where he'd parked last night. "Jan Di-yah what are you up to?" he murmured, rubbing his eyes with his palms.

This was unheard of! They hadn't even had breakfast yet!

"Up to? I'm not sure if I like what you're implying." she teased, dragging him over and handing him a sopping wet sponge.

Holding it gingerly, the warm water dripped onto his Chanel Black and White NMD sneakers making him jump back. Unsure where to start he slopped the sponge down against the passenger window trying to imitate what Jan Di was doing. It was messy work and he often ended up with more water on him that on the vehicle, particularly when his woefully clumsy girlfriend kicked a bucket of dirty water over his shoes.

"Ah! Ji Hoo-yah, sorry, sorry." Immediately on her knees, she tried to dry off what she could but the quiet man thought it best if they just continued finishing up. He fussed with the spray nozzle for a minute before giving it a try, accidentally blasting Jan Di in the chest with cold water. Immediately dropping the hose in shock, it snaked on the ground spraying them both before he could shut the water off.

Her heart thumped in her chest as she took in the scene before her. The car still covered in soap, Ji Hoo's jeans soaked through and both of them looking like they'd just come in from the rain. It was too much, she felt ridiculous! Her clumsiness, mixed with Ji Hoo's obliviousness, apparently increased her rate of accidents exponentially!

Biting her lower lip to contain an impertinent smile, she crossed her chest with her arms ready to chastise him. "This time I'm in charge of the hose."

Hands up in surrender, Yoon Ji Hoo walked away from the tap... only for a blast of water to hit him in the behind. Leaping out of his skin he turned back to his girlfriend who proceeded to spray him in the face.

She laughed as he wrestled her for control of the hose, soaking them both even more in the process. Ji Hoo, of course, won and immediately sprayed his girlfriend all over. Laughing as she accepted her punishment, his jovial smile slowly fell and his mouth gaped open. Unable to catch his breath his cock swelled with need.

She was incredible.

Drenched in the spray Jan Di was looking up at the droplets raining down on her. A smile on her face, she laughed and spun around under the water. Her sundress clung like skin to her athletic body. The cold water, having hardened her plump nipples, emphasized their firm peaks through her thin dress.

"Ah" he gasped out, his cock twitching hard against the confines of his pants. "Jan Di-yah."

* * *

"Ji Hoo-yah?" she said worried, turning around and seeing him frozen she ran up to him. Pressing the back of her hand to his forehead she stared into his eyes.

The hose clattered to the ground as he reached for her. Pressing her tight to him, he panted when their lower bodies collided. "Ugh." he grunted. Grinding into her and reaching down and pressed his lips hard into hers.

Immediately he snaked his arms around her body and cupping her ass with one hand, lifted her to him. Stumbling back the pair thudded hard against the side of the car. Leftover suds made their way into Jan Di's hair when she threw her head back in pleasure as he sucked on her neck.

Panting hard now he slipped a hand under her knee and lifted her. Perfectly aligned he held her there, shifting his hips, tongues entwined as he got closer and closer to completion.

"Oh Jan Di." he mumbled when she nipped his earlobe. Fondling her nipples through her clingy wet dress he slid their bodies over to the hood and the Wonder Girl shuffled back waiting for him.

If his brain signaled anything to his body in this moment it was forgotten when Jan Di bashfully lifted her dress, revealing her satin pink panties.

He was too far gone to last long; frantically undoing the front of his trousers he held his long shaft in his hand and began stroking himself. It was erotic to watch her panties darken with her juices as she called for him to enter her and he pulled her toward him ready to do just that.

Just entering her was overwhelming; her walls squeezed him so tight. His fingers slid up her dress to pinch those taunt nipples that had been tantalizing him and slid down to squeeze her ass tightly.

The synchronicity of their hips amazing. Her body, a well explored book he loved to study, was showing him how much she'd learned as well.

"A-A-A-A-A-A..." he cried out as his orgasm began. "AH. Yes... mmm... ". Her core clamped down hard on him, and the shock of pleasure made him jerk back. Still cumming his swollen cock, slippery with their cum, pulsed it's thick, warm fluids over her dress.

Crushing her body with his, he cried for her. "... jan di-yah... YES YES..." shaking as the sensation rolled through him, Ji-Hoo's cock gave one last spurt so perfect it made the golden boy gasp "...god... huh...huh...oh... Jan Di-yah... I needed that...".

* * *

Outstandingly aroused by the memory, Jan Di crossed her legs tight. Her body, worked up already, was begging for him. Imagining him coming over to her she pictured, with ecstasy, how sexy it out be if her boyfriend would suck on her clit.

Lifting her head at the sound of the fire crackling, Jan Di saw that Ji Hoo had finally gotten it lit. His amazing smile made her cream her panties and her overworked brain couldn't take anymore.

"I need it too Ji Hoo-yah." she whispered, earning a confused look from the man before her.

"Jan Di?"

Blushing, she quickly rose and took his hand. "I want to go to bed."

* * *

Blocked, when a conspicuously romantic pair slowly made their way down the stairs, Ji Hoo gave the Don Juan an amused look. Never in this lifetime did he picture the Prince of the Song Clan behaving so... openly with any woman.

Yulina tried to hide it more than Woo Bin did, but they were obviously in love. The most stoic of their group, Ji Hoo thought it odd how reserved the outgoing Russian girl could be when it came to love. One of the brashest person's of his acquaintance, Yulina never shied away from her feelings. That is to say she hadn't... before she became serious about the Don Juan.

Then suddenly...

He wondered, 'Could this be the real Yuli-ssi, behind all the bravada, and if so does it mean that Song Woo Bin is her weakness?'

On that note, was Jan Di his weakness?

More often she was his strength, but he saw how it could be that way. 'If we weren't together it would hurt so much, I couldn't bear it. But what had happened to make Yulina feel that way?'

The melodic ring of the doorbell interrupted his thoughts, and Jan Di looked positively disappointed when she was called away. Hands in his pockets Ji Hoo wandered back to the others, 'Maybe I'm over-analyzing things.' but still, something told him he should talk to Yulina... and soon.

* * *

"I've got a great idea," the heiress crowed seeing the others returning, "let's play 'Most Likely'!"

The wide smile on her face faded as a chores of groans met her ears followed by "Huh?" and "What?".

"Everyone writes a couple of 'most likely to' questions and puts them in a hat"

Pulling out a top hat, seemingly from nowhere, Jae-Kyung asked her now disheveled hosts for paper and pencils. Returning with envelopes and markers, Yulina watched as she gave everyone a few scraps of paper.

"Okay for example, I could write... most likely to have sex in an elevator. And then on the count of 3 everyone points to who they think would do that."

Six hands immediately went to point to the auburn haired man who merely shook his head, "Been there done that."

Ga Eul had flushed at the question, but timidly made seven as she too pointed to the oldest member of the F4.

"I think we get it now." So Yi Jeong spoke up and, opening a blue marker, began to write.

* * *

"Most likely to cheat in school." Jan Di said in a clear voice. "1...2...3"

"HEY!" Shouted the baffled Shin-Hwa heir. Clicking his tongue he snatched the hat and took his turn. "Most likely to join the circus."

* * *

"Most likely to fail gym class. 1..2..3"

Guem Jan Di's mouth hung open in surprise. "That is one of the stupidest things I've ever heard." Yet the more she thought of it, the more she grew amused by the idea. "HOW did you ever come to that conclusion? I was a swimmer!"

"Well you do have a track record for..."

"... you're not very coordinated..."

"You suck at sports."

"...it's only hypothetical."

* * *

"Most likely to start a major international incident."

"OH! You're one to talk Song Woo-Bin!"

"...I love your honesty **babe** , but let ME be honest here."

Huffing the curly haired girl flicked her hair back, mumbling out "...fine..." in a sarcastic tone. Her mood not lasting, she beamed in amusement when she picked her note. "Most likely to go bald."

"Yuli-ssi!"

* * *

The long haired girl, stretched out of the couch beside the former Casanova idly traced the fading lines of the scars on his fingers while the others continued the game. Her parents knew she was spending the night at Yulina's new place, however they didn't know that Yi Jeong would be there too, and no matter how Ga Eul tried to justify it in her mind she felt bad for lying to them.

It had been a busy day for them both, and the downtime was long overdue. Up and out the door before 7 that morning, they had gone to meet a reporter in an effort to bore the gossip magazines to death.

Jan Di had been shocked to hear about their plan. Preferring to keep her private life private, the former swimmer eschewed any publicity whenever possible. Ga Eul supposed that her friend was rather fortunate Ji Hoo felt the same way.

Drifting off into her own world, the porridge shop girl's head lolled on the broad shoulders of the man next to her. She enjoyed the warmth that came with being so close to him and the musky scent of his cologne was soothing. Ga Eul's dark eyes sparked as a thought occurred to her.

"Sunbae, I brought something with me that I think you will like."

"I will like?" he responded, trying to be nonchalant. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

Her slight smile fell at the famed potters words. About to explain, she paused mid word when So Yi Jeong lived up to his former title.

"As an artist I'm more of a visual learner, maybe you need to SHOW me what you mean?"

Bright red she choked out a small "later" that excited him more than he thought possible.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise Ga Eul-yang..." he began taking her hand and pressing a hard kiss against it. Peering up into her eyes he was ready to go in for the kill when a shrill cry broke the mood.

"AY ENOUGH! First them and now you two!'

* * *

Gu Jun Pyo had been waiting for the childish games to end for some time now. Proud of his patience, he felt it snap like a twig when Ga Eul and Yi Jeong looked like they were about to start making out. "AY ENOUGH!"

He rolled his eyes at their reaction, they were so predictable and Jan Di was just about to tell him off when he decided he needed a break. Rising to his feet he towered over his ex and gave her a dry look before turning to Ha Jae-Kyung.

"Come with me." he said humorlessly, dragging her out of the room and towards the back garden.

He put up with a lot tonight; first there was a complete lack of strippers, then he had to watch the mischievous duo once again live up to their title, and he got stuck sitting between his ex and his fiance while they played an absurd child's game.

"What are you doing Jun?" the heiress squirmed in his hold and cried out, prompting the Shin-Hwa heir to cover her mouth to silence her. He didn't know the neighbors around here, the last thing he wanted was to find himself on the evening news.

"Can I speak before you start shouting at me?"

Nodding Jae-Kyung calmed down and, when he was confident she wouldn't start up again, Jun Pyo let her go. She frustrated him to no end, nothing was ever easy with her around. Still, maybe it wasn't meant to be.

"You know I never wanted this engagement."

"Yes, I believe that's been made painfully clear."

"And it's not JUST that it's you."

"I hope there is a point to this." she spat.

Sneering at the heiress' attempt at humor he continued on, "Don't misunderstand me. I wasn't ready. Jan Di and I had only just broken up, and that witch wanted you to take her place." Without realizing it he'd begun pacing back and forth in front of her, "It wasn't... it's wasn't fair. Not on me and not on you."

Rather tipsy, the Chinese girl missed the point of Jun Pyo's story and nearly in tears she wished he would stop; she didn't need reminding of the past.

"Jae?" he whispered taking her hand and directing her to sit. Side by side on a low bench he awkwardly wrapped an arm around her shoulder, drawing her near. "I wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you? For what?" she mumbled. Still feeling down she gazed around the garden; nearly 9 it looked otherworldly in the low light of the setting sun.

"You didn't have to say yes, but you did, you stayed."

"She didn't give us much choice."

"You could have run."

"I wouldn't do that."

Nodding at her words the Shin-Hwa heir confessed what was on his mind, why he'd brought her out here. "Tonight's probably the last time we'll get a moment alone before the wedding." Nervous, he continued, "I like you Jae, I like you a lot... and in a different world I'd make you my girlfriend. But I don't know how to be a husband and I probably won't be a good one."

There he'd said it; the weight of his worry now off his chest, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well why don't you then? ...make me your girlfriend." Thoughtful now Jae-Kyung continued, "I've only ever been your fiance. How about before you make me your wife, you make me your girlfriend."

"I don't have good luck with girlfriends."

"I assure you Yoon Ji Hoo is not going to steal me away."

"...he didn't steal her away from me... not really." the Shin-Hwa heir finally confessed. "I knew all along. I knew she loved him before she even did!" he said almost proudly, "I knew long before Macau. I knew before New Caledonia, even before Seo-Hyun's party. I saw how differently she treated him and me when I first brought her over."

"Wasn't that when you drugged her?"

"...yeah? ...so?"

"Wow. You really ARE something Jun." Shaking her head at her fiance's obtuseness Ha Jae-Kyung repeated her offer, "Make me your girlfriend."

Jun Pyo thought back on Jan Di, who he could spy in the kitchen, and immediately thought of Ji Hoo. In fact when he thought of one of them lately, he immediately thought of the other. It was as if they'd become paired in his brain and he'd grown to accept that.

"Jae go out with me." he said in a sultry, low voice.

* * *

For the longest time Ha Jae-Kyung thought he despised her, all for not being Jan Di. After all she knew she could never live up to the laundry girl in his eyes, he'd put her on an unreachable pedestal where even her imperfections were perfect.

'What's so special about that girl' her insides twisted in jealousy and she hated herself for feeling it. Jan Di was her friend, her good friend, she deserved better from her.

Jealousy.

That's what they called it.

Except now, when she heard Jun Pyo's confession she felt it dissipate, and for the first time in a long while she felt good about herself. Married or not he liked her and he'd finally asked her out.

"Yes Jun." she whispered back but, before either could get another word out, a chorus of "Ha Jae-Kyung" came from inside the house and the engaged couple decided to head over and see what was going on.

* * *

Unable to decide where to look Jan Di stared at her toes. She knew who and what was in front of her, and despite the fun Jae-Kyung was having, she couldn't bring herself to look. She was supposed to be the brave one in the group.

Ga Eul was the sweet one, Yulina the brash one, Jae-Kyung the crazy one and she was the brave one.

Only now, she wasn't feeling very brave.

Her cheeks burned in humiliation when she realized what was going on; this wasn't her kind of thing. The only man she'd ever seen so much of was her boyfriend, and she'd been content to keep it that way.

'But I am the only girl Sunbae's ever seen like that too?' Frustrated with herself she tried to shake off her niggling doubts. The laundry girl remembered his words in Macau; when he bashfully admitted he, like her, was a virgin.

'That doesn't mean he's never SEEN a naked woman before though.' her brain teased her, and naturally the more she tried not to think about it the more she did.

* * *

Ushering his friends back into the kitchen the Don Juan watched in amusement as the scene unfolded. Ha Jae-Kyung was being put to the test, would she take the bait though? The man Yulina's hired was exactly the heiress' type, she'd made sure of that.

He'd arrived in a suit and a tie, but was down to just his trousers already, and his necktie hung limply around the bride-to-be's neck. Dared to dance, the stripper was pulling each girl up to him and Woo Bin smirked when an increasingly familiar low growl reached his ears.

Woo Bin watched in amusement while Yi Jeong tried to act disinterested, but seeing the petite porridge shop girl be brought up for her turn was too much for his friend's reserve.

Knowing the famed potter was probably unaware he was even staring, Woo Bin 'accidentally' bumped into him. "Jealous already? I didn't see you as the jealous type."

"Who's jealous? I just don't want Ga Eul-yang to be forced into something she doesn't want to do."

"Uh-huh... and the fact that he's touching her hip has absolutely no bearing on the situation."

Red with unreleased fury, the former Casanova stood rigid.

"Barely a week and you're whipped." the older man chuckled, taking a sip of his scotch and soda.

Brushing off the teasing the So heir quipped back, "It looks like Yuli-ssi is enjoying herself."

"Ha! Is that what you see?" Finishing the drink the auburn haired man leaned a heavy arm around his best friend's shoulders. In a low voice he directed Yi Jeong's attention back to the girls. "Look closer."

Yulina was indeed laughing with her friends, and she posed for the camera alongside them too; the famed potter could see nothing amiss.

"There." Woo Bin whispered.

The two boys watched as the Russian girl withdrew her hand from the strippers chest when he pulled her closer. A sour look flashed briefly across her face and she wiped the tips of her fingers off before putting her smile back in place.

"She doesn't like his smell either; watch when he gets too close, the way she turns away."

But Yi Jeong was no longer looking at the Russian girl, he was looking at his best friend in awe and after a moment of silence the famed potter shrugged off his arm.

"What?" Woo Bin asked, trailing after the famed potter as he walked away.

Passing a shot of something overly sweet towards the Mafia prince So Yi Jeong offered a toast. "To my best-friend, Song Woo Bin, THE most whipped man in Seoul."

* * *

The young man in front of them was down to a pair of boxers, and he was threatening to remove those as well! Jan Di thought she was going to be sick. Anxiety was making her stomach roll and as much as she didn't want to be considered a chicken, the feeling was being overwhelmed by the nausea.

"Yuli-ssi." Jan Di called, grabbing the older girls sleeve. "I need some air.". Not waiting for a reply the Wonder Girl bowed blindly and stumbled away. Happy to have made her escape she leaned her back against the kitchen wall and stared at the blank ceiling, willing her brain to erase a few unsavory mental images.

'Where's Gu Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo-yah?' she wondering, casting her eyes around the room. Then, catching a flash of red hair in the garden, Jan Di timidly opened the back door and stepped outside.

Her eyes scanned the darkness before making out the faint outline of her boyfriend walking towards her.

"Jan Di-yah?" he asked, "Are you okay?".

"Yes. No, that is... yes don't worry or anything. I just wanted a break, it's a little..." Hemming and hawing Jan Di was embarrassed to admit her real reason for leaving the room.

"I, uh. I don't really like that kind of thing. It's... awkward for me."

Ever a man of few words, Yoon Ji Hoo cocked an eyebrow at his girlfriend's answer. "How so?"

"Ah, it's. I don't... it's not right, is it? I shouldn't be looking at another man like that, it doesn't feel right..." crossing her arms she pouted as he stared blankly back at her, "and he's not my type."

Nodding the golden boy offered her his arm, and the two began a slow stroll around the grounds. "So what you're saying is, if he were you're type you wouldn't mind."

"NO! Ji Hoo-yah!" Smacking his arm she caught the hint of a smile on his face. 'He thinks it's so funny to tease me!'

"Besides there's no way he can be my type." she said, waiting for his response.

"No way?"

"Nope." she shook her head, "Not a chance."

Suddenly serious Ji Hoo yanked her arm hard, bringing her to a forcible stop mid step. "Guem Jan Di." he spoke, his face stern and expressionless, "Are you flirting with me?"

"Sunbae!"

"Oh Sunbae again. I guess you're not flirting then. That's too bad." Hands in his pockets now, Ji Hoo looked up at the night sky before choosing his next words. "It's probably for the best. After all if you were flirting with me I might insist you stay out here, and then you'd miss all the fun. Right?

* * *

Curling her feet up underneath her Ga Eul pulled out the pillow behind her and gave it a hug. Yi Jeong has been acting weird ever since the stripper arrived, and now that he was leaving she hoped her boyfriend would go back to normal.

It was no secret that her relationship with the So heir wasn't off to the best start. There was a lot of pressure on both of them, but Ga Eul refused to give up. She was determined to give it her all, that way she would have no regrets.

Her pottery teachers words never felt more poignant. Chu Ga Eul wasn't a quitter! She worked hard at her job, in her studies, and in her pottery lessons. She would work at her relationship too.

'Until the very end, no matter what happens.' she pledged to herself.

Suddenly she flashed back to her earlier conversation with Yi Jeong. She understood his innuendo, 'That's what I get for dating one of the country's most renown flirts.', but it couldn't have been further from the truth.

Packed with care, upstairs in her overnight bag was her first finished piece of pottery. She had no illusions that it was a masterful work, but she was pleased with the way it came out.

It had started out as just a tea cup, but then Eun-Jae had helped her add a few touches both the style and glaze gave the small cup an organic feel. The blue underglaze and rough texture were meant to be symbolic of the beach where they'd first spent time together in New Caledonia. The petite girl had doubted herself, but her teacher had convinced her to give it to him.

Of course, that wasn't the only thing she'd packed in her overnight bag. Blushing at the thought of the skimpy maids dress she shifted in her seat, glad she was alone in the room.

Although the porridge shop girl wouldn't deny a certain amount of naivete, she couldn't miss the charged sexual atmosphere around her. It was a good thing she and Yi Jeong had only had few moments alone, she didn't think she could resist him otherwise. Not after the other night; in fact she wasn't sure she could ever resist him again after that.

The feelings he awakened in her couldn't be denied, and the thought of his expression when he came all over her was the most arousing thing she had ever witnessed. She could cum again just thinking about it and had in fact done so the night before.

Lost in that moment she could feel the wetness returning and the corners of her lips turned up in a slight smile as her eyes lost focus.

* * *

Walking back to his girlfriend's side the former Casanova shuffled his feet as he considered his best friend's words. Was he right?

What was wrong with him? Why did he even care? So what if he'd spent the majority of the day either with Ga Eul or worrying about Ga Eul.

Then again, his psychiatrist had warned him to not get carried away. Was he doing just that?

There were moments like these, when he doubted himself, that he hated the new So Yi Jeong.

The old So Yi Jeong would have laughed off Woo Bin's comment, maybe he should do just that. After all it was just a harmless joke.

A hand brushed against his own, drawing his attention to the dreamy looking girl beside him. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he could see his girlfriend seemed to be lost in her own world too.

"What are you thinking about Ga Eul-yang?" he murmured, amused when she didn't respond.

Turning to regard her he brushed his knuckles along his jawline; his own words echoing around his brain, 'In the future I expect you to think only of me.'. Was she doing just that?

A little flicker of joy sprang up at that idea, but Woo Bin's mocking words snuffed it out. After all what was the big deal? Lots of women thought about him.

He was the subject of conversation wherever he went, and had been called handsome for so long he took it for granted people would think him so.

'Ah, but a Casanova has to be more than handsome.' his brain countered.

Unsure who had first coined the term, he'd embraced it none the less. The charm, the dimpled smile, the perfectly coiffed hair; it was part of the package.

Always prepared to woo, his fastidiousness about his appearance had become something of a joke amongst the F4. They teased, but the years of painful electrolysis were worth it, and it'd allowing him to maintain the boyish look that was part of his image years longer than nature intended.

Now though, for the first time, his image didn't matter to a girl. And he had no idea what that meant for him.

It was a terrifying thought. How much of who he was was part of being a Casanova? And now that he wasn't, who was he... and what was it about mixed drinks that made him philosophical?

He'd told himself he hated the new So Yi Jeong but that wasn't true. He was just afraid, and that was what he hated; his own cowardice. Wincing at the truth he gave Ga Eul's hand a squeeze; His heart, pleading like a child, for her to make it feel better.

But she didn't respond.

Her mind elsewhere, Yi Jeong chuckled to himself. Here he was having a metaphysical battle between his true self and his Casanova side and the woman who'd started it all didn't even seem to notice.

"Only you can twist me up like this Ga Eul-yang, and only you can do it all without so much as word."

Raising her slender hand to his lips he pressed an ardent kiss to her fingers, finally getting her attention. Eyes hooded, the dazed look on Ga Eul's face confused him. He tended to only see that look from women AFTER they'd had sex, not before.

'Could tonight be the night?'

* * *

Someone had suggested a round of cards, and three games in Yi Jeong threw down his cards pleased to finally win a hand. The F4 had played poker together for nearly a decade, and it was fun... up to a point.

They all knew each other's tells so well it was hardly a challenge anymore. The four boys hovered in the kitchen throwing down cards while a chorus of girls laughed upstairs. Every once in a while a voice would carry and they would pause, listening in for a few moments before going back to their game.

While none of them spoke of it, each was on the edge for their own reasons.

Gu Jun Pyo was endlessly frustrated with his fiance, and if he were being honest himself.

'Maybe I should just write it down. Every time I try to talk with Jae it comes out all wrong."

He'd been trying to explain to her that he didn't blame her, and while he wasn't ready for marriage YET, he wasn't opposed to it. In the future that is, if they could get out from under that witch's control.

He stared at his cards with scorn picturing the face of woman who claimed to love him, who claimed to do everything in his best interest.

Madam Kang mercilessly went after the Geum family in his best interests, she broke him and Jan Di up in his best interests, she engaged him to a stranger in his best interests and now she was forcing him and Jae-Kyung to marry or else she'd destroy his friends... all in his best interest.

His mother pulled their strings and they were her marionettes. The thought that the wrong parent died went through his mind, and it upset him that he wasn't more upset for feeling that way.

Looking over at his fallen comrade he wondered how the Don Juan was doing. They'd said absolutely nothing to each other about their mutual secret since the visit to the brothel and, figuring Woo Bin would tell him when he had news to share, the Shin-Hwa heir had given him some space.

'No news, in this case, isn't necessarily good news.'. Making a mental note to talk to him about it in the morning, Jun Pyo threw down his cards in irritation. Losing another hand to the living statue, he tried to reign in his irritation at his best friend.

* * *

"I'm thinking about leaving the music program." Ji Hoo announced unceremoniously as he was dealing out the next hand.

"What? Why?" asked Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong, while the Don Juan just mumbled out something that sounded like "Yuli gonna kill you."

He'd been expecting this from them, but he wanted to say it out loud to someone before he told Jan Di and now was as good a time as any.

"I've talked to the Dean of the Medical School, I'm starting next term."

Silence greeted him and he looked up from his hand to gauge the three men's reactions. It was usually Woo Bin who was the voice of reason in these situations, but as the older man was too drunk to say anything worthwhile So Yi Jeong stepped up to take his place.

"And you're sure this is what YOU want?" crossing his arms Yi Jeong eyed his friend closely. None of them had ever known Ji Hoo to have any academic interests or goals outside of music and he was suspicious of his motives.

"It's Guem Jan Di isn't it." Jun Pyo said flatly, straight to the point as always.

Nodding, the enigmatic man tried to explain. "I've been helping her study for the medical exams, it's much more interesting than I thought it would be."

Throughout the rest of their game the three men discussed Ji Hoo's news and eventually even Jun Pyo had to wish him good luck.

"I still think it's a bad idea, but if you want to give up a lifetime of study to be a doctor I say go for it. Don't hold back, whatever you do. Understand?" The news was one more thing Jun Pyo envied his friend for; the ability to choose his own path.

* * *

Feeling guilty for the way he'd treated the Russian girl, Woo Bin was taking it out on himself by getting legless*. Not paying any attention to the game, he threw cards down randomly losing nearly every hand.

Ji Hoo's news was surprising, at first, but he understood where the younger man was coming from. He'd found something that interested him and he was going after it. Woo Bin was proud of him for taking charge of his life that way, a way he didn't dare to.

Maybe he needed a hobby.

Yi Jeong had his art, Ji Hoo his music, Jun Pyo his video games, and he had... nothing he could think of. He used to box regularly, his family owning more than one gym around the city, but it had fallen along the wayside this last year.

The thrill of getting to box with an Olympic champion for his birthday was something he would never forget.

'YES!' he told himself, pleased at his revelation, 'Tomorrow I'm going back.'

"Guys do we have plans for tomorrow?" he asked the group, only seconds later to dodge the cards being throw at his head. "What?"

* * *

She'd been craving him for over an hour when he finally came upstairs.

Some corny line. He said some corny line and laughed at himself. It was so perfectly... planned. It was his Casanova side, one she'd never seen used on herself and she didn't know what to do.

Half hurt that he would try his moves on her, she felt her temper flare to life.

Fortunately the other side of her held her back.

That side was too busy squealing in delight that Yi Jeong was showing her the same attention he gave some of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen.

Again it hit her; this was So Yi Jeong and he was in love with HER. 'He'd said so!'

The lithe girl watched in rapt fascination as he slid a hand up her thigh. He was truly making a move on her.

'Now what do I do?'

* * *

Upstairs, in one of the en-suite bathrooms, Ga Eul stared at her reflection in the mirror. The intentionally small maid's outfit barely covered anything. Her small breasts hung over the tight fitting bodice top and the puffy skirt, for all it's material, barely covered her bottom. The simple black and white outfit was the most revealing thing she'd ever worn.

Tugging one last time on the back of the skirt she tried to channel some of her best friend's confidence. 'He loves me, he loves me, he loves me.' she repeated as a mantra as she walked out the bathroom door.

There on the bed, waiting cross-legged was a rather fashionable looking So Yi Jeong. The Silla period outfit she'd chosen for him was better than she'd remembered and her eyes widened as somehow it made the impossibly handsome man even more appealing.

"Does it suit me?" she asked quietly, her legs feeling weak with anxiety.

Going to her the former Casanova instructed her to turn around once, "So I can take it all in, after all I should get to see it before it ends up crumpled on the floor."

Starting at his words, Ga Eul broke into a nervous laugh. Everything felt weird to her tonight. 'Maybe I've had too much to drink' she thought, chastising herself for being afraid.

Her fingers weaving through her strands, she pushed a few behind her ear and asked the one question that had plagued her from the moment Yi Jeong bought her the outfit. "Why?"

"Why a maid you mean, apart from the obvious." he replied. Waiting for her responding nod he went on to explain, "Well that is a bit of a story."

* * *

Years later, when asked to describe that night, a poetic So Yi Jeong would tell her "When I was with you I felt whole.".

He told her about a crush of his, the maid who he fantasized about for years, but never dared make a pass at, and how Woo Bin had been the one to end up with her when they were 15; subsequently getting the woman fired when the two of them were caught by Yi Jeong's mother making out.

"...and ever since then, I can't deny a certain amount of... fascination." the former Casanova finished pulling Ga Eul closer.

Nearly on his lap the kisses had started gentle. Playfully tickling his fingers up her arm he surprised her with the first kiss. His other hand, still resting high on her thigh, slowly kneaded her skirt; it's satiny material wrinkling as their kiss intensified.

He could hear talking in the hallway, and the sound of footsteps, but was beyond caring. This was it for him. He was so, so very tired of fighting himself. Why not be honest and just give in.

He needed her.

So Yi Jeong needed Chu Ga Eul.

He needed her to be his, and his alone. He needed to keep her safe. He needed to protect her and he would destroy anyone who ever threatened her.

"I don't understand. I don't know how you got into here..." he began softly, touching his shirt right over his heart, "or here..." he touched his right temple. I don't know when and I don't know why it was you."

Unsure whether she should take offense, Ga Eul decided it was best to let him continue.

Eyes wild, he scanned her figure as if searching for meaning. "I just know it was always you, deep inside I can feel it. I'm not sure it makes sense..." almost blushing he smirked as he said the rest, "but I know once you told me about soulmates, is this what you meant?"

An overawed Chu Ga Eul gaped slightly. Her throat had dried up, and tracing the path of his gaze to her lips she felt aflame. "Yi Jeong-ah." Tears in her eyes she launched herself into his arms, breathing in the comforting scent she loved.

Without hesitation they kissed and caressed, ready at last to give themselves to each other.

* * *

All time had stopped.

There was nothing in the world except for this moment, this feeling. The former Casanova held his breath as he gradually looked down and saw Ga Eul's hand encasing his erection through his trousers.

"...wow..." he whispered to himself, unable to pull his eyes away.

This was it, he was going to die if he didn't cum tonight.

"...ga eul-yang..."

"...yi jeong-ah..."

They said simultaneously.

* * *

Locked in the suite, his hands darted up her exquisite outfit and she was pushed back on the bed...and then... and then he was licking her again.

He'd tied her up this time. The black ribbons, tight around her wrists, stopped her from getting away from him as his tongue lashed away under her skirt.

Whimpering in pleasure, Ga Eul wanted to touch him too.

His fingers had slowly crept forward and one teased her entrance before it began a northward climb. Sliding it in and out of her, he added an extra digit and continued licking.

When she was nearly ready for three, Yi Jeong bit his lip in anticipation. Once she could handle three, then she was ready for him to try.

Then it wouldn't hurt so much.

His entire body felt it was poised for that moment. His cock, which had only a few moments ago been hanging much looser thanks to the Silla period costume he was wearing, was fully at the ready.

So hot, it felt aflame, So Yi Jeong was desperate for her.

'Of all the strangest things to feel', he'd never been desperate like this before.

Before he would seduce, he would claim his prize and he would move on. There were no repeats, no chance of feelings appearing; and on those rare occasions when one of the girls didn't follow the rules of their association he would shut her down.

He could never have guessed how amazing allowing yourself to love could be. How could he? All he ever did was run from emotional attachments.

Until he couldn't run anymore.

He loved her.

It was so simple really; why had he made it so complicated?

He loved her.

Desire oozed out of every pore when he watched her accept it. Finger number three.

* * *

Groaning throatily he was called back to her body when she thrust against him. With renewed vigor he licked at her; ready to make her scream he pressed on and thrust his fingers in and out faster.

Ga Eul's whimpers turned into high pitched gasps as she took his fingers again and again; coated in her juices they were sliding in and out with ease.

His fingers working their magic, the famed potter undid the robe reaching for his stiff cock. Harder than he could ever imagine feeling he wondered if he'd ever anticipated something as much as this.

Leaning forward, he gradually touched the tip of his cock to her clit while continuing to finger her.

'Just this. It's incredible.' His breathing hitched at the feel of skin on skin, and he touched his tip to her clit again rubbing it around.

Sliding lower and, using the cum on his fingers to coat himself, he lined up for the next slide.

'This is it.' Looking up, past the poofy skirt, he watched his girlfriend moan and squirm around the bed. "Ga Eul-yang, I'm joining you. Are you ready?"

* * *

It was just an awkward push at first, she only noticed it because it interrupted the pleasure his fingers were bringing her. Then it vanished only to crash into her barely a second later.

Stopped halfway in and out she felt the pressure from his tip pressing inside her, ready to break her. Fearing the pain, but not wanting to stop Ga Eul looked up into the eyes of man she loved. She trusted him.

Delicately he undid the black bows one at a time, concentrating on not moving too much the entire time. Free now she raised her fingers to his chest, touching him in the way she'd wanted to the entire time.

Having explored his chest and shoulders, she gazed up and nodded at him. The formed Casanova returned her gaze with a hard stare as he pressed forward, barely a centimeter at a time until she winced. This was as far as he could go without hurting her. What was he supposed to do?

'I can't, I can't hurt her.', the thought sickened him.

Ready to draw his body back and suggest waiting, the famed potter was surprised by a rush of euphoria when she forced her hips forward. The intensity of the tightness was overwhelming, he could barely remember the last time he was with a virgin.

She was fighting off the pain and trying to smile up at him.

Had he ever seen something so perfect?

His lips felt hot, his throat dry as he waited for her to adjust.

"Tell me when you're ready."

"... just kiss me." she replied breathy.

Rapidly crashing her lips to his So Yi Jeong felt the intensity grow inside of him. Ga Eul had slid her hands down his back and the scratch of her nails when she dragged them back up made him growl low.

Their kiss broken he trailed wet kisses along her neck, working his way up and along her jawline. Whispering "I need you Ga Eul-yang" as he went by, she responded by sliding her fingers into his robe and reaching around to squeeze his ass. With a gasp of surprise he stared down into the dark eyes of the woman below him and together they began to move.

First, wrapping one of her lean legs around his hip, he balanced above her while dancing his fingers around one of her pert nipples. Rocking his hips he began slow, still testing the waters and wary for signs he was hurting her.

It wasn't long before their breathing increased and the sweat began to roll down his back. Foreheads pressed hard against one another, their breaths mixed hotly as they brought each other pleasure.

He felt manic as his need for her increased with every thrust. Her gasps and cries had softened into moans and half spoken words and he delighted in her every sound; the more he could do to make her moan the better.

Feeling her shudder he fought off his urge to pound her hard so he could cum at the same time.

He could do more.

He wanted to do more.

She was spasming against his cock, but it wasn't enough. Leaning back on his heels he raised Ga Eul's hips, pulling her onto his lap while keeping his cock buried deep in her, and leaned back. The swollen nub wasn't hard to locate and when he thrust into her he began to let his fingers play.

The sight of Ga Eul leaned back, her chest heaving, while he fucked her and fingered her would stay with him always.

* * *

She was liberated when she came hard. Her body, refusing to listen to her brain in her throws of passion, thrust wildly and moaned with abandon. She'd hungered for him for so long, was this what she wanted the entire time?

After all this is where they were always heading, that was no secret.

Yet it was nothing like she imagined it would be. It was sensual, it took much longer than she thought it would, and was more amazing than she'd imagined in even her wettest dreams.

Yi Jeong made sure she was cumming; he fingered her clit mercilessly, not letting up until she lost the will to move. Then bringing his fingers up licked them like a lollipop, moaning and thrusting into her the entire time.

Her name came out in a rough grunt following by gasps and him squeezing her ass so tight it left a mark.

"...a-a-a-a-a-a-a... a-a-a... a-a-a... huhuhuh... AH AH AH YES... oh yes take it... take it Ga Eul."

Lost in a haze of pleasure Chu Ga Eul begged for the first time in her life.

"oh don't stop, keep going Yi Jeong-ah. Please, it feels so good, don't stop."

In a daze, his own pleasure yet to leave him, he easily agreed and they continued to make love for hours.

* * *

Dropping Ga Eul off at her parents the next morning, Yi Jeong doubted the two of them would ever wipe the smile from their faces. For someone who had always made it a point to hide his true feelings, he was surprised how blissful it could be to do the opposite. For the first time in years he felt clear headed about his future.

Ga Eul's mother had insisted on inviting him in for breakfast and he was only too happy to accept the offer. Stretching out his long legs he leaned back in his seat, quite content to watch his girlfriend dart about the kitchen trying to help out. He'd offered his help as well, but her mother would hear none of it and rather forcibly pushed him away.

An annoying buzzing reminded him of yesterdays' meeting with the journalist and he pulled out his phone shocked at the headline. Showing it to Ga Eul the two of them went to her father's laptop and brought up the full site.

"Is this a joke?" the petite girl asked, not understanding what she was seeing.

Kissing her gently on the lips, So Yi Jeong looked deep into his girlfriend's worried eyes. "It's not a joke. Come see."

A few clicks later Ga Eul had to admit he was right. Thousands of friend requests greeted her and numerous emails from 'friends' inviting her out left her feeling dazed. She thought she was faint when she found a fan page made out to her.

"A Venus in Love, that is you Jagiga... and I couldn't think of a more fitting title; for you are love personified."

* * *

Seeing off the last of their overnight guests Yulina shut the door and collapsed on the couch. They only had a few hours before the ferry and she'd done exactly zero packing.

Woo Bin was in worse shape, having barely made it to the bed before passing out, and she wondered idly again about his odd behavior last night. He wasn't like this, he didn't keep secrets from her. He was terrible at it for starters and she usually was able to guess what was on his mind.

The Russian girl pushed her hair back and snuck a peek through the curtains in the front room. He'd said they were being watched but she didn't see anything unusual. Maybe she should call her father, just to be safe.

Hearing the tell tale sound of a very hungover Song Woo Bin waking, the lithe girl made her way to the kitchen to clean up and get some breakfast started.

If she wasn't so amused by the state of him she'd of been annoyed at his behavior. Hair sticking up all over the place, he had slept in his clothes and looked like death warmed up*. Ignoring her attempts to start a conversation the Prince of the Song clan dozed off halfway through his coffee.

Yulina wasn't sure what she was supposed to do about this. The house was a state from the night before and much more work that she alone was capable of handling but it didn't look like her boyfriend would be too much help.

Sighing to herself she began the thankless task for tidying up while Woo Bin plodded around the house helping here or there when she asked him to.

"When we get back from Jeju we're hiring a maid." Yulina announced as she swept the kitchen floor.

"Mmm." he replied from the next room, pulling the drapes closed in each window. "I didn't think you'd want one."

"I don't but... I don't have time for this today. Have you packed?"

"I'll do it after my coffee." Carrying several glasses into the kitchen he went back to his now cold coffee and sunk down in the wooden chair.

"...Yulina..."

"Hmm?" she replied quickly, surprised he used her full name.

"I, listen. I have some family things I need to work out, so I'm sorry if I took that out on you last night."

"Family things?" she left the question hanging there, unsure if she should ask. "Is it about..."

"No. I just need to work something out with my father."

"Do you need my help?" she offered, softening a bit as he reached out for her hand.

"Not this time **babe.** I have to do this on my own."

* * *

The first to arrive Yoon Ji Hoo helped his girlfriend step over the gap and board the ferry. Watching as they drove his car into the belly of the ship he let Jan Di lead him to the stern where several chairs were set out for them.

A private charter, Madam Kang made sure no detail was forgotten. Turning down a Mimosa, Jan Di rubbed her uneasy stomach. She drank so rarely she didn't know how to handle her hangover and let Ji Hoo do much of the nursing.

Watching her best friend board, Yi Jeong on her arm, Jan Di was struck with a sudden need to be sick. Hidden away for the majority of the ride in the bathroom the athletic girl cursed her stupid behavior the night before.

"Ji Hoo-yah" she called out to the man on the other side of the door, "promise me you'll never let me drink again."

With a chuckle he agreed and, resting his head against the bathroom door, waited for his girlfriend to feel better. Last night, before the party, his grandfather had taken his aside to speak with him.

"Have you given any thought to what we discussed?"

Answering with an honest yes, the golden boy accepted his grandfather hug but refused his help.

"When the time is right I'll be ready."

Now waiting for his girlfriend he fingered the ring on the chain around his neck. 'When the time is right.' he rolled his eyes, that definitely wasn't now.

* * *

The last to board Gu Jun Pyo and his fiance secluded themselves in a private cabin almost immediately. Both nervous, they could barely look at each other.

"This is it." mumbled the Shin-Hwa heir, wringing his hands nervously and making Jae-Kyung snap at him.

"Yeah I know already. I wish it was hurry it and get here, the waiting is killing me."

"Cant wait to be wed to the handsomest man you've ever met?" he said with a cocky grin.

"Who? Jo Cheng?"

The grin fell and a flustered Jun Pyo challenged her, "When did you meet Jo Cheng?"

"Oh some charity nonsense." Jae-Kyung replied, waving her hand offhandedly.

"Uh huh." he replied, leaning in close to whisper in her ear "Did you sleep with him?".

"What!" the heiress cried, going red with fury.

"You heard me." Crossing his arms, the Shin-Hwa heir turned away from her and ignored her 'hmphs' of indignation.

"I can't believe you're asking." she grumbled.

"So that's a yes then."

"I didn't say that." she replied a bit too fast.

"And you didn't deny it either."

"You... you haven't given me a chance to explain." Jae-Kyung began, walking to his side and placing a hand tentatively on his arm, "It was before I met you and nothing happened... not really."

An unamused Jun Pyo turned and towered threateningly above her. "Not really." he repeated in a teasing voice, holding his stern expression a moment longer before breaking out into laughter.

"You're so easy to tease."

"That wasn't funny Jun." she said to his back as he walked away still chuckling to himself, "I thought you were really mad at me."

"Woman when I'm mad at you, you'll know. Now come here."

* * *

Pacing along the starboard side Song Woo Bin listened to his mother's story. Always enthusiastic, her bubbly personality was legendary amongst the F4 and part of the reason why her son avoided younger women; they reminded him too much of her.

The sour feeling in his stomach, made worse by the slow pace of the ferry, rose again when she asked for him to send wedding pictures. Here they were, after long last, heading to Jun Pyo's wedding. None of them were able to help their friend call it off and he was acting now like he barely cared. Married off to a society bride, how could he NOT care?

"Eomma? Did father say anything about Yuli to you?" Barely able to get a word in edgewise, he listened to his mother's barrage of questions.

"I'm not. I'm not." Denying he was mad at his father wasn't getting him anywhere, he needed some leverage. "Did you love father when you married him?"

The Don Juan sighed heavily at his mothers next words, "I don't think father would agree."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine..." he lied, feeling miserable for doing so.

Not fooled, his mother chastised him and made him tell her the truth "No. No. You're right. It's not... it's not fine." Raking his hands through his hair over and over again in anxiety, he listened as his mother tried to explain what he already knew.

"He can't make me choose. I refuse to choose." groaning he held the cold railing tight when the ship lurched as it neared shore.

Begging him to come home and talk, Woo Bin felt even worse when he realized he'd made his mother cry.

"No. I'm sorry. I don't think I can do that. He's made it clear Yulina's not suitable, and he's not known for changing his mind."

About to say a quick goodbye as they neared shore he was stunned by his mother's last words.

'Of course.'

It was a test.

And he was failing.

* * *

Finding the auburn haired man staring blindly at his phone Jun Pyo cleared his throat loudly to get his attention.

"Ah there's the husband to be." Woo Bin replied jovially, hiding his worry behind a smile.

They were pulling up to shore now and the crew was busy running about preparing for the passengers to disembark.

"I'm going to be pretty busy tomorrow but I wanted to ask, whatever happened after our visit to... you know where."

"Ah, you know where." Rubbing his chin thoughtfully the Don Juan teased his friend for a moment more. "Actually, quite a lot. Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

Silently leading his older friend back to the cabin, he waved Jae-Kyung out of the room for a minute. "Okay tell me now."

"I wasn't planning on saying anything until I had all the facts in order, but... your mother..."

"What has that witch done now?"

"It's not just her." Woo Bin tsked at himself for saying anything, but the idiot had asked hadn't he? Deciding if their roles were reversed he'd want to know the Don Juan went on to explain, "Do you know a Park Hei-Ran?"

"My grandmother?"

* * *

On shore, waiting for the staff to unload his car, Gu Jun Pyo dodged his fiances questions about his private discussion with the oldest member of the F4.

He didn't have any real problem telling her what was going on, but it was much more fun to allow her to get herself all riled up guessing.

All together the F4 and the girls set off for the hotel, each dreading the upcoming wedding for their own reasons.

The last thing the Don Juan said stuck in the curly haired man's head; 'was he right?'

At last, for once, did he really have the upper hand... or was it all one of the witch's tricks?

Silent until they reached the hotel he escorted his fiance inside, nodding a cold hello to his mother as he passed by. Deciding if there was any chance of taking that woman down he had to try, he quickly texted Woo Bin to get everyone together at the bar in a hour.

It would be difficult to sneak away with his extended family around but not impossible.

* * *

AN:

4/23/18 - revised

9/13/18 - revised again

OMG Wow I am SOOOO glad to finally finish this chapter. It's been over 2 months since the last one and I do have to apologize for that. I know I've mentioned before that I'm working now and a bit more busy but these last few months have been some of the worst I've known.

First my husband lost his job, then my mother was diagnosed with uterine cancer only to die a few days later followed by my uncle dying of pneumonia he caught in hospital when he went in for a fall.

Frak world WTF.

So as you can imagine it's take me some time to get back into writing again but now that I have I don't want to stop! The BBF community has been awesome, as always, and I've loved reading you guys' updates.

So another smut filled chapter, I tried to give the main couples some loving and had a few requests to fit in.

Now that SoEul have finally completed the deed what do you guys think? I know, I know, how many chapters did it take? Was it worth it though? I hope so.

I didn't so much do the name everybody game this time but I do enjoy it so we can continue it with the next chapter.

*Death warmed up - Looking very ill, in this case very hungover

* * *

In our next chapter

Wedding drama

Um Jan Di where are you?

Secrets revealed

Here comes the bride.

PS: I LOVE LOVE LOVE reviews so hit that button people!

PSS: Super bad at editing, if you see a mistake tell me and I can fix!

PSSS: Sorry about the weird insert bit, just a few quickly typed ideas that I didn't use.


	33. Chapter 33

Hello again! Thank you for your continued interest in Seoul's Dawning, the sequel to Macau at Night.

We have quite a bit to get through before the 'big day' don't we?

Shall we get right to it then?

See you at the end!

Welcome, dear readers, back to Jeju Island.

* * *

Once settled into the spacious bridal suite Jae-Kyung went in search of her friends. Finding Jan Di first, sitting outside admiring the view, she joined her on one of the freshly painted wooden benches.

"Jan Di-yah, thank you for everything." the heiress said softly, resting her hands in her lap.

"Unnie?"

"I know you and Jun Pyo really liked each other, even now you may care for each other and I've been pretending it isn't awkward. That usually isn't like me, I'm not normally so cowardly."

Shaking her head the Wonder Girl refused to let her friend take all the blame, "No, it's not just you. It was because the hurt was too deep, I wasn't upfront with you."

"It wasn't that you didn't say anything, it was that you couldn't. It doesn't matter, even if you'd of told me nothing would have changed. We'd still be sitting here and I'd still be getting married."

"What do you mean?"

With a forced smile the heiress lifted her head high. The sun had reached it's peak and shined brightly down on the two women. The warmth of it's rays beat down on Ha Jae-Kyung, making her too warm and adding to her discomfort.

Her courage gathered, she whispered her next words. "If I had to choose the two people who mean the most to me in the world it would be you and Gu Jun Pyo. I'm truly sorry, I never meant to hurt either of you." Reaching over she pulled the shorter girl into a bone crushing hug as tears ran unbidden down her cheeks.

* * *

The F4 were meeting in a few minutes at the hotel's VIP bar, but before the others could turn up Jun-Hee cornered her brother.

"How much are you prepared to suffer?"

With a dry laugh he asked "How much will it take to call off the wedding?".

"Maybe everything. Family. Money. Maybe even your name."

Groaning he walked away from his sister, she didn't know the truth. It would cost more than that. It would cost his friends happiness, their very livelihoods. The witch had found his one weak spot.

"I know where you're coming from," his sister began, trying to make him feel better, "I couldn't do it either. I didn't have the courage to live as a nobody. But ever since then... I thought I could forget, but I couldn't. Don't suffer because of one moment of cowardice. Be stronger than me."

"Do you feel sorry for leaving him behind?"

"I feel sorry for that naive 20 year old girl who thought she could stand up to the world. I'm not here to judge you. Whatever you decide I'll support you. Nothing can change that, you're the little brother I love."

Noisily interrupted by the others arriving, they said a polite hello to the older woman. "It's alright we're done. It's a pleasure to see all of you again. Jun Pyo... we can talk more later."

* * *

"YOU! YOU!" the voice shouted, a finger pointed in accusation. Just having come down from her suite, the Russian girl watched Jan Di's teacher trip over his own feet in an effort to get away from her. "What are YOU doing here!?" he half-shouted in panic. "No, no, not again."

Surprised by the thin man's animated behavior Yulina looked around the lobby; spotting Jan Di coming in with Jae-Kyung she headed their way.

"What?" the lithe woman said to her friends when they gave her a questioning glance, a smirk giving away the truth.

Hearing the commotion, the F4 came out from hotel bar curious to see what all the fuss was about and several pairs of eyes rolled at the scene before them.

"Don Juan when are you going to reign in your woman?" Jun Pyo taunted.

"HA!" he burst out in amusement as they walked to the girls, not bothered by his friend's gibe. "Right around the time you do."

With a slap on the back that nearly knocked the Shin-Hwa heir over Woo Bin wandered to his girlfriend's side. "... what did you do?" he asked casually.

Intentionally ignoring the still sputtering man dashing towards the door, Ji Hoo went over to Jan Di and cast a bored eye around the room. Although the hotel had every luxury and amenity one could imagine, the golden boy already wanted to go back home. He would try to have some fun for Jan Di's sake but the island held nothing new for him and the tension in the air made him uncomfortable.

The F2 were more amused at the distraction than their quiet friend, and each of the famed lovers pressed Yulina to tell them the story.

Arms crossed she just walked away from their pleas, calling out over he shoulder "Revenge is a dish best served cold."

It would take a few hours of being pressed before the whole truth came out, but the Russian girl was proud of herself and had nothing to hide.

'That's what he gets for not protecting one of his students when she needed it.' she sneered as she saw the odious man sprint out of the hotel, his luggage in tow.

* * *

Frustrated after his talk with Jun Hee the Shin-Hwa heir suggested blowing off some steam. A look of understanding went through each of them when their leader demanded a game of football.

They were content enough to humor him... for a while, but it soon became obvious this wasn't going to end well. They were barely a minute in when Jun Pyo announced there would be 'no rules'. Immediately tackling Ji Hoo, he stole the ball away and raced down the pitch.

Unfortunately for him, his skills at football were no match for the Don Juan's and quickly they were running back to the other end of the field. The sheer amount of work the soon to be wed man was putting into the game was remarkable, and concerning.

Pushing him back, Woo Bin dodged his friend's repeated attempts to steal the ball. Short on breath the auburn haired man decided he'd had enough, the game was no longer fun and he had better things to be doing.

"Cool down, you're going to exhaust yourself." he called out after Jun Pyo as he raced, again, back down the other end of the pitch.

Hands in his pockets, the former Casanova strolled over to his best friend's side and watched the leader of the F4 tear down the field despite no one chasing him.

"He's going to hurt himself." the Don Juan mumbled.

"Maybe that's the point." Giving the curly haired idiot a caustic look the So heir turned away, he didn't want to watch Jun Pyo's inevitable break down.

Looking over to Ji Hoo, who nodded in agreement, the three men left to go get cleaned up. If the Shin-Hwa heir felt like talking fine, but they weren't his punching bags.

* * *

The girls had been helping Jae-Kyung try on her dress when, in a fit of nerves, she worried she'd lost weight and that it wouldn't fit. Although all three girls told her she looked beautiful, only Jan Di seemed to be able to help the heiress calm down.

"Most of the guests are arriving tomorrow, including my parents. I won't get much time to myself..." Ha Jae-Kyung mumbled, nervously biting a nail. "I never dreamt I'd be getting married like this..."

"Unnie?" the Wonder Girl looked on in concern, Jae-Kyung may have said she wanted to get married... but she wasn't acting like it.

"And then there's the pyebaek... I want you to be there... all of you." she added rapidly.

With a nod Jan Di gently patted the heiress on the hand, only to be engulfed in the dress when Jae-Kyung gave her a hug.

Watching her friend go through the motions, a wave of sadness washed over Ga Eul; it was all so forced. 'This isn't what love's meant to be.' she thought, feeling sorry for both Jae-Kyung and Jun Pyo.

Finally Yulina said what was on all of their minds, "Do you really want this?"

The heiress tried laughing it off but grew silent when the Russian girl pressed her. "We can help, you can still get out of this."

Shaking her head silently, the nervous bride to be forced a smile. "I know what I'm doing." she said with a smile, trying to sound confident to reassure her friends, but the moment they were gone her face dropped.

Alone, staring at her reflection, she finally allowed herself to cry. Sunday was approaching fast and she wished she could confide the truth in the others, but she didn't dare. She knew they wouldn't allow her to go through with the wedding if they knew the real reason behind it and she loved them all too much to risk it.

* * *

Downstairs, sipping a mocktail, Jan Di listened to Yulina's story. Planned meticulously, the lithe woman had conned Jan Di's teacher into believing he was being honored for his many years of teaching at an award ceremony.

"Such an arrogant little man." the Russian girl spat out.

Jan Di almost felt bad for her instructor; being on the receiving end of one of Yulina's schemes was no laughing matter, but he kind of deserved it. She cringed when she remembered the feeling of those awful boys pawing at her, only to later attack her in the corridor, 'and he pretended not to notice!'.

'Sympathy's better saved for people who deserve it!' the laundry girl thought, her bottom lip protruding in an angry pout as she remembered every detail of the incident.

The Wonder Girl jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Walking by, on his way to the elevator after the short lived football match, Ji Hoo'd spied the girls and waved the others off in favor of a quick kiss.

Catching the tail end of their conversation, he heard Yulina offer to show Jan Di a video before he approached.

"Do I get to see or is it private?" he inquired, after giving his girlfriend an amused look.

Taking Yulina's sleek Shin-Hwa phone, Jan Di brought up the clip and they watched together as her teacher walked out onto a dark stage. The shouting of the crowd startled the lanky man, and he stood there dumbfounded for a moment before the lights came on. Cat calls and booing went through the room and the camera followed the man's movements as he tried to dash off the stage while avoided the pawing hands of the crowd.

"You think he would have been suspicious that the audience was all women." Ji Hoo said, his arm having made it's way around his girlfriend's shoulder.

Hearing the teacher shout when he saw Yulina filming his humiliation, Jan Di shut the video off. She didn't need to see how it ended, it was enough that he'd had his comeuppance. Made to feel powerless and alone, he had a taste of what she'd gone through.

The three friends chatted for a while before the ding of the elevator turned their attention elsewhere.

Looking more like his usual self, Yi Jeong asked after Ga Eul. "She said she wanted to go for a walk, but that was almost a hour ago." Jan Di explained.

The sun setting he nodded to the others and headed off in search of her, surely she wasn't foolish enough to wander too far.

* * *

Lost in memories, Chu Ga Eul wandered through a field of rapeseed. The yellow flowers, full in bloom, left a trail of pollen along the edge of her skirt while the occasional bee flew past disturbed by her hands idly dancing along the tips of their flowers. If she were a little more focused the petite girl would have found the spot idyllic, but her dark thoughts took her elsewhere.

"Ga Eul-yang." came Yi Jeong's call. Casually walking to her side, he caught his breath; she didn't need to know he'd been racing around trying to find her.

"What do you think is going to happen with them?" she asked, turning her head away from his view.

"Them?" he asked. "I don't want to talk about them..." he began; stopping her before she could interrupt he continued, "or anyone else right now."

"Then shall we stand in silence?" she asked, crossing her arms and leaning back on her heels.

Only half listening she caught the end of what Yi Jeong was saying, "...there's no way a woman can stand in silence."

"Is that so?" she murmured, eyes downcast and not in the mood for his jokes.

"See?" he replied with a smirk that fell when Ga Eul didn't respond.

Silent for several moments, the So heir was about to ask what was on her mind when he caught her whispering to herself. "An arranged marriage in this day and age, it just doesn't seem real."

"It's not really an uncommon thing in our world." he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Have you accepted this as your future too?" she asked, sadness heavy in her voice.

He wanted to lie to her but he'd made her father only one promise, never to do so. "It... whether or not that's what the future holds... it won't make a difference."

The long haired girl gasped at his callous words. Fury quickly replaced her shock, "How can you act like you don't care? You only get one life!"

Dismissing her words at first as sentimental, he turned in shock when she said, "It's because you act like this no one can stay by your side."

A tense quiet permeated the two of them "... do you think you're better than me?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Then what ARE you saying?"

"I'm saying it DOES matter. It should matter Yi Jeong-ah"

"You misunderstand." he mumbled. "Even if I'm forced down the same path, it won't change the way I feel..."

"...what about the way I feel." she responded with a deep sigh. Did he think she would stay with him if he married another? That she would be a mistress?

* * *

Following after his girlfriend, after she excused herself to go get ready for dinner, Ji Hoo headed up to their room. His steps came to a quick halt when he saw who was waiting outside their door.

"Gu Jun Pyo." the quietest member of the F4 greeted him stiffly, anxious as to why he was there.

Hands in his pockets the Shin-Hwa heir was still a mess from their earlier rough housing. Standing tall in front of his oldest friend he said just one thing, "Hit me."

With a groan of exasperation the golden boy pushed past his friend and went to unlock his door, only for Jun Pyo to stop him.

"I'm serious, I need you to hit me."

"...why?" he asked quietly; forming a fist he was sorely tempted to take the Shin-Hwa heir up on his offer.

"No matter what I do I'm hurting someone." the curly haired man admitted after a moment of silence.

Rolling his eyes Ji Hoo let his fist fall, "This isn't how you fix things."

"Jan Di is happy with you."

It was a statement, not a question, and the tawny haired man turned to regard his friend; what was he getting at?

"You and Guem Jan Di..." the words still left a bitter taste in his mouth, "You asked before if I could accept you together."

Nodding Ji Hoo waited for him to continue.

"Yes. I don't like it" he added quickly, "but yes. If it can't be me, I'm glad it's you." Quickly turning around the Shin-Hwa heir walked away leaving a gaping Yoon Ji Hoo standing alone.

* * *

With quick steps the Shin-Hwa heir went straight from meeting Ji Hoo to his fiance's room. Walking in unannounced, he found her still in her wedding dress; the proof of her earlier tears still evident on her face, she looked miserable.

Between his mother, his sister, and his talk with Ji Hoo he was emotionally spent. Collapsing down onto the plush loveseat he wanted nothing more than to forget everything, but fate wouldn't let it be.

"I don't think I can go through with it Jun." Jae-Kyung said turning to him, her tears long used up.

"What do you suggest I do then?" he said mockingly. "Tell me then, what am I supposed to do!"

Agitated Gu Jun Pyo wanted to scream, but instead settled for throwing one of the absurd high back chairs across the room. Requiring more effort than he expected, it didn't travel far enough for his liking and he resorted to kicking it a few times for good measure.

About to storm out of the room after his show, the heiress grabbed his hand before he could slip past her. "I'm sorry." she tried.

"Is it enough to say sorry?" he barked out with a laugh, casting her a sad sideways glance.

Excusing himself before he lost his temper again he went in search of the Don Juan; he'd started to tell him something on the ferry, but they'd been interrupted. Maybe now was a good time to finish their conversation.

* * *

After wandering around the hotel and back again, he eventually found the the mafia prince relaxing in the sauna.

"Gu Jun Pyo?" the older man inquired seeing his friend throw down a towel to sit on.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Woo Bin wondered what brought the Shin-Hwa heir here. Sore from their brief 'game' he'd been trying to relax and take his mind off of things; it looked like that time was over.

The auburn hair man pushed the wet strands out of his face before finally turning to Jun Pyo and asking what was going on.

"What's going on? I'm getting married Sunday."

One eyebrow raised, the Don Juan finally got the curly haired man to explain what was really going on.

"Do you remember those files?"

"Rather hard to forget them."

"If I don't marry that monkey, she'll release them."

His pulse quickening, the Don Juan earns burned in fury. That file could ruin him. If his father saw it, if one of the other clans got hold of it... and then there was Yulina. She'd always been pretty accepting of his past, but even she would balk seeing the faces of his many ex-lovers.

"That witch." he spat bitterly.

Staring hard at his hands, the Prince of the Song clan squared his jaw and turned back to his friend. "I've got some things to show you."

* * *

Back upstairs in the bridal suite, a confused Ha Jae-Kyung sat by the window watching as her fiance and their friends laid papers out all over the floor. Going to Yulina's side she waited patiently for an explanation.

"This is everything we have." Woo Bin said, backing off from the mess.

Watching him walk away, the heiress turned to regard Jun Pyo who was on all fours as he read page after page.

"Jun?" she tried, but either he didn't hear or was ignoring her. With a small sigh of defeat she went back to sit by the window, only to pause barely two steps in when the curly haired man crowed in victory.

Talking rapidly in half-sentences, he wasn't making sense to her. "Jun, what is it?" she tried, finally getting his attention.

His smile beamed happiness, it was a look she'd rarely seen on him, and she couldn't help but think how cute it made him look. Still blushing when he pulled her over, he explained the situation.

"She tried to be sneaky but this here, I know this." he said waving the paper before putting it back with the others. "This is my grandmother's signature. I'd know it anywhere, look at the loops. But then here," he pointed, "this is hers."

Clapping in glee, he laughed with mirth and pulled her into a bear hug. "We're free Jae!"

* * *

Hours later, with a bit of help from his soon to be ex-fiance, Gu Jun Pyo readied to confront his mother. He'd phoned her to meet him in one of the private conference rooms on the ground floor. Squeezing Jae-Kyung's hand he tried to assuage her worries.

"It's almost over." he whispered, quickly dropping her hand when his mother entered.

Taking a seat at the head of the table, the cruel woman eyed the single sheet of paper before her. Her painted nails tapped in irritation as she read the document through. "What is this supposed to be?" the curt woman asked.

Arms crossed Jun Pyo stood tall. "A press release." he announced, walking to stand before her.

Instantly seeing red, Madam Kang rose and slapped her son; the sharp sound resonating around the almost empty room. "You stupid boy." she spat, crumpling the document into as small a ball as she could manage. "You would single handedly destroy Shin-Hwa?!"

"Not single handedly mother, you played an important role." Catching her hand this time he avoided the incoming slap. Frozen in the moment, he realized it would only take a small squeeze to break her wrist.

All he had to do was apply just a bit more pressure and...

"Jun... let go." came the quiet words of his fiance. Choosing to hide back from the scene, she piped up when she saw the pain in his mother's eyes. The heiress despised her soon to be mother-in-law, but this wasn't who they were.

Gasping when her son released her, President Kang massaged the sore spot that was already bruising. "What do you think releasing these lies will accomplish?"

"LIES! If only they were lies."

"Everything I do is to protect the family. This family IS Shin-Hwa. Would you throw all that away so lightly?"

Stalking to where his mother had discarded the crumpled up paper, he opened it up and smoothed it out on the table. "This isn't about protection, it's about control. I'm not going to be your puppet anymore. This here, this is my leverage."

"What exactly do you want?" the older woman eyed her son critically, waiting to see where he was going and how far he was willing to take it. Grudgingly she almost respected his behavior, finally he was acting like a leader should.

"I want this to stop!" he replied incredulous that she even had to ask. "I don't want to be forced into marriage. I want you to destroy whatever blackmail material you've collected. I... I want you to set the girls free." Now on a roll, he was almost gleeful with his next demand. "And I want your resignation."

"Is that it?" Madam Kang smiled gently, sitting back down with more calm than she logically should.

Like an alarm going off Ha Jae-Kyung was on alert. The witch was smiling, 'nothing good comes from that smile.' she thought, and when her powerful gaze cast a look in her direction the heiress scampered towards her fiance.

Jun Pyo barely gave the Chinese girl a glance, but it was enough of a look to make his mother chuckle.

"It's been this way since the beginning you see. The men make the money, but it's the women who keep Shin-Hwa powerful." Giving Ha Jae-Kyung a pointed look the heiress blanched.

"I could never..."

"I thought the same thing... once..."

"...what happened?" she meekly asked.

"I had a baby. Jun-Hee was born, and from that moment I understood. I would protect her, protect the family, ensure our legacy." Getting up she walked towards the two of them, giving her son a slight push on the shoulder to make him move when he was in he way.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Madam Kang began, turning to address Jae-Kyung, "Everyone has their secrets, and everyone can be bought."

"Did father know?" came her son's weak voice, his spirit beginning to falter.

"Of course not. Nor did his father before him."

"This is our role in the family. Quietly, secretly, we labor. The 'great' men may take the credit for our history of success, but they wouldn't have been half as successful if it weren't for us."

Casting a scornful look towards her only son, she ushered the young woman to her side. "Do you understand now, why I chose you to be my son's wife? The merger will mean you are not only protecting the legacy of Shin-Hwa, you are protecting the JK group as well."

Mumbling under his breath, the curly haired man felt he would be sick. "I won't allow this to continue. I'll go public."

"Will you now? Will you bring your own family down? After more than a century of hard work, you would throw it all away? Do you even understand what that would mean?" smiling broadly Madam Kang cackled at his shortsightedness, "You would single handedly destroy the economy of the entire country."

"I'll take over then. Run things my way. No blackmail, no shady dealings, no... no... prostitutes."

"Go ahead." she replied offhandedly.

"Then... that's settled... the wedding is off."

"No, I don't think so."

"...what?"

"No, I agreed not to FORCE you to marry, I don't have to, you will do it of your own free will."

"Come again?"

"You played your hand too soon son. Shin-Hwa women are not so easy to take down." Lifting her phone she flicked through the photos for a moment before turning it around to face her son. The image of a bound and gagged Jan Di, wincing from an unseen source of pain, stared back at them.

"It was a very good effort though my son. I really am proud of you, finally living up to the Shin-Hwa name. Do you know I thought you'd never grow up at one point."

Roaring in fury Jun Pyo pulled at his hair, "WHY?! Why can't you be a normal mother?"

"You'll go through with the wedding or you'll never see Guem Jan Di again."

Jae-Kyung gasped, "You'd kill her?!"

"Did I say that? I only said you wouldn't see her again, at least not in one piece." shooing the two of them away Madam Kang waited a moment to make sure she was alone before calling her men.

Her son was so predictable.

* * *

She'd excused herself to get ready for dinner. He'd followed her up only a minute or so after, how could he have lost her?

Half angry, half terrified, Ji Hoo sat unmoving on the settee in the bridal suite listening to his oldest friend's plan. They wouldn't stop hunting for her, he knew that, but where could Madam Kang have taken her?

It was all too quick, she had to be in the hotel still and saying as much to the others they agreed to search top to bottom.

Calling the mischievous duo in to help, it was clear they too were shocked by the lengths Jun Pyo's mother would go.

"Gu Jun Pyo, no offense, but I've had enough of your mother." the Russian girl quipped, trying to calm her rising temper.

Snorting in response the Shin-Hwa heir could only hang his head in shame. He'd brought this on her, the only woman he'd ever loved he failed time and time again to protect. Was there any wonder she'd moved on? Looking to his brother, he put a strong hand on the golden boy's shoulder. He wanted to apologize, for this and so many other things; but no words came out of his mouth.

'Apologizing won't help Guem Jan Di.' he reasoned.

Clapping his hands a few times he started giving orders to all of them, "Come on get up." he roughly shoved Ji Hoo to get him to comply and then turned to the Don Juan, "Go find that Casanova and bring him back here. You, " he said pointing to Jae-Kyung, "tail my mother, where she goes and who she talks to. I want to know everything."

"You..." he began, looking at Yulina a bit unsure, "...just don't set anything on fire."

"HEY!" she replied before he could turn away. Insulted she refrained from telling him off, instead deciding she and Ji Hoo would begin interrogating the hotel staff.

* * *

A sobbing Ga Eul withdrew from Yi Jeong's arms. There was nothing he could say to make this better. Was this to be their future, and what exactly did he want?

"Ga Eul-yang." the famed potter knitted his brows in sadness when she pulled away. What did she want to hear, did she want him to lie to her?

"Please don't." he tried. Reaching for her hand he clasped it tight, refusing to let go.

"...if... if in the end we drift apart I can accept that." Ga Eul sniffed, wiping her eyes with her free hand. Looking to him she became stern, "Because I know I have tried my best, but if I'm the only one fighting..."

Fear overwhelmed him and he pulled her to him sharply. Holding her tight in his arms, he buried his face in her hair, "You aren't." A great weight had settled itself on his chest and it was squeezing his fragile heart to oblivion.

After a few calming breaths he felt strong enough to talk again, "Thanks to a certain someone I've realized how much you can regret something after you've given it up."

"Sunbae?"

Tracing his fingers along her cheek he tipped her head up but she didn't look at him. "Good girls all want happy endings, but I don't believe in happy endings Ga Eul-yang. Fate doesn't just grant you happiness..."

Finally lifting her eyes she waited for him to continue, but he seemed tongue tied. "What is it Yi Jeong-ah?"

The spark of an idea had come to him, but before he could nurture it any further an exhausted Woo Bin came running up to them.

"...Jan Di... Guem Jan Di... the witch..."

He didn't need to go on, linking hands Yi Jeong and Ga Eul raced back towards the hotel, a weary Don Juan following behind. The rest of their conversation would have to wait.

* * *

Arriving back to the screams of their fan girls the Don Juan and former Casanova pushed through the throng of people outside the hotel.

"How did they find us?" So Yi Jeong grumbled to his oldest friend.

Shaking his head the auburn haired man looked off to the left and finding his personal bodyguard there, as always, wordlessly instructed the large man to help them through.

"It's her! It's her!" came the shouts and a confused Ga Eul felt a tug on her sleeve.

Wrestled into a group photo, Chu Ga Eul stared blankly as the camera on the phone flashed. Barraged by questions the petite girl didn't know where to turn. These girls were there for HER?

"I'm sorry," she tried to explain she had to go but they weren't listening. "I... I have to find my friend." she tried again, but the crowd didn't care; too busy snapping photos and asking about Yi Jeong, they were becoming unruly.

A few women, less than impressed by the former-Casanova's choice of girlfriends, had infiltrated the crowd. Pressing their bodies against her own they began to demean the smaller girl.

"What have you done to him?" one accused, roughly shoving her finger against Ga Eul's chest.

Seeing what was happening the So heir tried to get to Ga Eul when one of her fan girls took care of the problem for him. With one swing a tall, athletic girl clocked the offending fan and sent her sprawling to the ground. Shocked the girl sprang to her feet and began to attack back, and within seconds a fight had broken out between the two groups.

The porridge shop girl ducked an incoming blow and tried to get away. Feeling a strong hand on her shoulder she let out a little screech before being pulled back.

* * *

The Russian girl was glad she'd been in the lobby with Ji Hoo. It had taken all of Woo Bin's bodyguard's strength to get his master and Yi Jeong inside and he warned the F2 not to venture out again. Fortunately Yulina was not so well known.

With a bit of glee the curly haired girl elbowed one fan in the face and ducked low to avoid a pair of clawing nails. Pleased to finally be able to use some of the Judo she'd spent a decade learning she swept the feet out from under the girl in front of her. Slowly working her way through the crowd she latched onto Ga Eul's arm only for the petite girl to shriek in her ear.

Someone had called the police and Yulina could hear sirens approaching, it was time to leave and quick. Unfortunately some of the fans had other plans for them.

Pulling the lithe woman's long, curly hair, one of Yi Jeong's fans knocked her to the ground. A knee in her back, Yulina tried to reach behind her to grab at her attacker while the angry woman continued to pull her hair. Pinned to the ground, the Russian girl's breathing escalating and a fury rose within her exploding out in a string of curses in half a dozen languages.

Running on pure rage she shouted out her 'kiai' and threw her attacker to the ground, but not without losing a clump of hair in the process. Not stopping she knocked out more than one opponent, irregardless of whose side they were on, until she made it back to her friend's side.

Stuck in the middle of a circle of arguing women there was no room for the porridge shop girl to move. Disobeying the rules that had been drilled into her the Russian girl continued to attack, but her energy was rapidly deteriorating.

The Song clan's guards were circling the crowd, undoubtedly searching for the two of them and Yulina waved them over after slamming a hammer fist into a screaming woman's neck. They were almost there when the lithe girl was elbowed hard in the solar plexus.

The pain was intense radiating up and out to her jaw and down to the tips of her toes. For all her inner rage the Russian girl had rarely been involved in real fights, and they were quite different that anything she's practiced with the Russian Sensei her parents had hired after the incident in Paris.

Winded and graceless, the injured girl steered her younger friend quickly towards the guards who grabbed them both and the second they were within range of the hotel numerous hands reached for them. Pulling the two of them apart Woo Bin and his men checked Yulina for injuries while Chu Ga Eul assured Yi Jeong she was fine.

It was fairly apparent however that Yulina was not. Bleeding and bruised, she'd been fine taking the brunt of the injuries. After all she knew that she could handle a few knocks; she didn't want Ga Eul to have to find out if she could too.

Now safe in the lobby, an ice pack pressed against her temple while Woo Bin dumped the contents of a first aid kit onto the lobby floor, she gazed over to the petite girl across the room. Of course she would protect Ga Eul, they all would, it was almost an instinct; but what about the hunt for Jan Di?

* * *

Song Woo Bin wasn't the kind of person to worry, not really. If there was a problem he worked to solve it. Yet lately, ever since Gu Jun Pyo's engagement was announced, it seemed he'd done nothing but.

The chaos Jan Di brought into their lives was fun and distracting at first. 'It might have been fun for us...' he considered, 'but I bet it was anything but for her.'.

He'd barely breathed the message out to Yi Jeong and the three of them were racing back. The last thing any of them expected was a crowd. He recognized some of the faces, the worst of the worst of their fangirls; the stalkers, the crazies, the unstable ones.

The mafia prince hadn't meant to let his girlfriend go out there; he knew they were trapped but there were other options. Unfortunately Yulina wasn't the kind to sit and wait. He'd barely been holding Yi Jeong back from racing out there when he turned to see his girlfriend do just that.

"Kukolka!" he shouted out to her, his own guards stepping up to keep him inside. She didn't turn back though, whether she didn't hear him or didn't care he couldn't say, she just kept pressing further into the crowd until he couldn't spot her anymore.

Flush with shame, anxiety coursed through him making him feel sick so he did the only thing he could. Barking orders into his phone he paced back and forth shouting commands and bullying the hotel staff into submission.

And then they were back.

The sick feeling in his stomach intensified when he saw her injuries. With just a look he had staff members rushing around bringing them ice packs, the first aid kit and calling the hotel physician to come.

Livid, the Prince of the Song clan pulled the hotel manager aside for a few harsh words leaving Ji Hoo to look after her. It was then the full extent of her injuries hit her and as the adrenaline rush wore off she crashed hard.

Feeling miserable Yulina tried to shoo the golden boy away and asked after Woo Bin.

"He'll be back soon." the quiet man replied automatically, dabbing antiseptic onto a piece of cotton wool. Not hearing a response he gave her a questioning look before gently asking if she was alright.

"Do I look alright?" she tried to laugh, wincing a bit she rubbed a sore spot on her chest.

More observant than he looked Yoon Ji Hoo stared at her for a moment before trying again. "That's not what I meant. Did something happen, you seem a little... edgier than usual. Running out there alone like that, it wasn't smart."

Not hearing a sarcastic response he was more certain than ever that something was wrong with his friend. "You can talk to me you know."

"... I know." Yulina replied softly. Not seeing Woo Bin anywhere the Russian girl was starting to feel sorry for herself. She was trying to act like everything was normal, but she couldn't stop her mind from dwelling on his strange behavior the other night.

And now where was he? Right when she really needed him he disappeared; what the hell was going on?

* * *

So Yi Jeong knew he was many things to the porridge shop girl: a soulmate, a lover, a confidant, a friend; but he was also the one who always needing her help.

She'd been fine before she met him, more naive to be sure but fine none the less for it.

He'd been... a rampaging disaster. The only reason he wasn't now was because of her. She pulled him out of the pit he'd happily dug for himself and made him believe he deserved better.

'...and less than an hour ago you accused her of looking down on you, well done idiot.' groaning aloud in shame at his behavior he ignored his girlfriend's questioning glance in favor of pulling her close.

Burying his face in the crook of her neck, his usually sensual little kisses came out soft and sad. "I could have lost you." he mumbled.

She was trying to put on a brave face, but she too was becoming transparent to him and when her bottom lip started quivering he quickly ushered her into his arms.

"I was frightened." she admitted, trying to hide her tears.

"I assure you I was more." Not saying anything for a few moments, Yi Jeong re-wrapped his arms around her. Their bodies pressed flush, the So heir felt his cock awaken when he looked down into her dark eyes.

"I want you to stay with me." he said, his voice growing deep and making Ga Eul blush. "Just stay with me."

He wanted to promise to keep her safe, but felt he couldn't promise her that anymore. "I failed you miserably today." Ashamed of shouting at her earlier he apologized again and again. "I'm sorry I'm so useless."

* * *

Although she was relieved by his apology she felt she should be the one saying 'sorry'. It was their first fight as a couple, and she feared he'd leave her already.

After all why wouldn't he? She'd insulted him in the worst possibly way, dismissing his feelings and being selfish. It was just too much, listening to him give up on their future before it even started!

"I... I was insensitive, I was only thinking about myself...". Embarrassed, Ga Eul lowered her gaze, "It's hard for me to talk about. This is still so magical to me, the thought of it ending just like that..."

"It won't" he answered cutting her off. Feeling her settle a bit in his arms, he thought it best to save the rest of this discussion for another time.

* * *

And that was how Yulina left them, huddled together, ignoring the chaos around them as Ji Hoo slowly helped her to the elevator.

The hotel physician was waiting for them upstairs in her suite and until Woo Bin returned he'd fill in for his friend.

'Jan Di, I'm sorry. Wait for me, I'm coming.' he thought, squeezing his eyes shut in a silent prayer for her safety, as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Watching, unseen from her vantage point on a balcony high above, Madam Kang took a slow sip of brandy. Pandemonium was what she needed and, having released their location on social media, pandemonium was what they'd received.

Using the commotion to her advantage, the vicious woman instructed her men to move Guem Jan Di to a more secure location. The task completed, the cruel woman basked in her cleverness.

Things would work out just fine.

* * *

AN:

Well what did you think?

As always I am a terrible proofreader and despite having been through this a dozen times I'm sure I'll be correcting mistakes in the days to come.

SoEul has their first fight, and later will have their first make up... wink wink.

Where's WB run off to and more importantly where the hell is JD?

Now I know there was no lemon but we had a lot of dialogue and reveal - was anyone REALLY surprised MK was behind it though?

I've got so many good ideas for future lemons so stick with me folks.

As always I THRIVE on reviews! Shoot me a line, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like and what you want to see more of.

* * *

In our next chapter:

The hunt for JD continues

SoEul

Some unexpected help arrives

Here comes the bride?

* * *

XOXO


	34. Chapter 34

Hello again!

Welcome back to the continuing saga that is Seoul's Dawning, the sequel to Macau at Night.

It's been a while so you may want to go back a chapter but the long and the short of it is JD is kidnapped!

As (my version of) Woo Bin would say, **Let's go save Wonder Girl!**

See you at the end!

* * *

Yoon Ji Hoo paced the length of his friends' hotel room, waiting on the Prince of the Song Clan to return, while Yulina was being looked at by the hotel's on-call doctor.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

He was going to surprise his girlfriend with a romantic meal, and after dinner he'd planned on taking her for a moonlit ride on the beach; he'd even had his horse Rui brought along for them.

'And now...' he groaned at the thought.

Filled with self loathing, it would be so easy for him to give in to his depression, but he wouldn't let himself. He didn't deserve the luxury of wallowing in self pity. So, unlike the many times it had consumed him before, he fought against his dark thoughts.

The woman he loved needed him. He couldn't live with himself if he let her down.

Realizing he'd been pacing the floor for nearly an hour while the doctor was with Yulina he dialed the Don Juan's number and, getting no answer, tried Yi Jeong.

"Where are you?" The golden boy asked sternly, glancing towards the bedroom door as the hotel's doctor finally exited the room.

Hanging up on the So heir, Ji Hoo cast a worried glance at the Russian girl as she followed obediently after the physician. He'd wanted to talk with Yulina earlier about her behavior, but they'd been interrupted by the doctor's arrival.

Ever attentive, the quiet man noticed she seemed off and hoped she wasn't sinking back into her old habits. Usually full of 'spirit' she seemed disheartened by something, but when he'd tried to talk to her about it she could barely look at him.

Handing Yulina a small bottle of painkillers, "Just enough until tomorrow." the doctor instructed her to rest before taking his leave.

Alone together, Ji Hoo sought for a way to break the ice. It was difficult to get Yulina to open up and he didn't have time for a long drawn out conversation, maybe it was best to be direct.

"Yuli-ssi tell me what's wrong."

* * *

She was waiting.

Trying to be patient, she made excuses in her head for Woo Bin's disappearance. But the truth of the matter was she hurt all over, and being left alone with Yoon Ji Hoo to babysit her made her feel all the worse.

'Where is everyone?'

She thought they were friends, well apart from Gu Jun Pyo of course. Out of the loop the Russian girl fretted; barely registering the doctor's words she nodded blankly at his instructions.

Closing the door she let out a sigh, and gingerly went to lay down on the long couch that dominated the room.

"Yuli-ssi tell me what's wrong."

Not in the mood for a heart to heart she tried to shoo the golden boy away when he sat next to her, "Go, find the others, find Jan Di-yah.".

Too clever to take the bait, his questioning look made her feel awkward and the curly haired girl blushed when he asked if something had happened between her and the Don Juan. Remembering the way the man she loved had pushed her away last night, and his words of warning 'We're being watched.' she wondered if he was even coming back tonight.

Part of her wanted to confide in him, but with all that was happening she didn't want to be a burden.

"It's nothing." she tried but his piercing look told her he didn't believe her.

"Fine, it's not nothing... but now's not the time. Go find the others, find Jan Di." she whispered. "It's nothing that can't wait." Giving him a serious look he hesitantly nodded.

* * *

No sooner had the words left her lips than a harried Gu Jun Pyo burst through the door, a terrified young woman in tow. Her make up streaked from her tears, she shrieked in fear when the Shin-Hwa heir took a menacing step towards her.

Horrified by his best friend's behavior Ji Hoo pushed Jun Pyo away from the girl, ordering him to sit on the other side of the room.

About to apologize the golden boy froze mid-step when he saw it.

A very familiar charm bracelet jangled with the frightened girl's movements. The sound brought instant tears to his eyes and he took the remaining steps quickly then, raising her wrist above her head, demanded to know where she got it.

The second time he asked she cried for help, in fright of the murderous look he was giving her. Roughly pulling it from her wrist he shoved it in her face and repeated the question for a third time.

"Where did you find this?!"

Backing away from the tawny haired man, she cast a quick eye over the room. A furious man she recognized as Gu Jun Pyo grumbled off to the side, his eyes fixed on the carpet and a weary girl sat half asleep on the couch. Finding no allies she shuffled backwards, stumbling over her own feet until her back hit the door.

"I... I... I work in the kitchen. It was just there, I didn't know. Take it, take it." she cried, trying to open the door.

His hand slammed into the wood beside her head, shutting the door before she could get it open more than a crack. "WHEN did you find it?"

"... it was there when I came on shift. Please sir, I didn't steal it. I didn't know. I... I was going to turn it in to the desk, honestly."

"WHEN!"

"Only an hour ago, I swear I'm telling the truth."

Flinching in fear as Yoon Ji Hoo drew closer, she looked up with wide eyes when he opened the door for her. Not needing to be told she bolted out of the room, racing down the hall and around a corner as fast as her legs would carry her.

* * *

The kitchen; an hour ago Jan Di was there.

"Jun Pyo", he called out for his oldest friend, "watch Yuli-ssi for me."

"...what?" Jun Pyo replied. Quickly walking near the he whispered, "Are you crazy?" under his breath, lest they be overheard. "You can't leave me with her."

Ignoring the Shin-hwa heir, Ji Hoo turned to the girl in question who was half asleep on the couch. "Yuli-ssi?"

"I'm fine, I don't need a minder." she mumbled, waving an arm in their direction dismissively.

"See, she's fine." Jun Pyo added, pushing past his best friend and opening the door to go.

The sharp edge of the 'W' charm stuck Ji Hoo finger when the curly haired idiot pushed past, a tiny droplet of blood showing itself a moment later. How many times had Jan Di been hurt because of one of the two of them?

He ran the list in his head, 'The red cards, Macau, her apartment, the hotel pool...'.

Gnashing his teeth in disgust with both himself and Gu Jun Pyo, the golden boy was torn between his duty to the Don Juan and his anxiety for Jan Di. As he watched the drop of blood grow he could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears and his agitation grew until it exploded.

He couldn't wait any longer.

He just couldn't.

Squaring his shoulders he stormed out of the room, knocking into his best friend as he went past.

"Take care of Yuli-ssi." he hissed, cutting Jun Pyo off before he could say anything in return, "This is all YOUR fault! It's YOUR mother, YOUR wedding, Jan Di has NOTHING to do with it but she gets dragged into your mess again and again. I'm going to go find her. Follow or don't I don't care but YOU answer to Song Woo-Bin."

"MY FAULT?!" the booming voice of Gu Jun Pyo replied, the echo carrying down the hall. Repeating the words to himself, incredulous at the accusation, he slammed the door shut and chased after Ji Hoo.

* * *

Glaring silently at each other the entire ride downstairs, Yoon Ji Hoo bolted out of the elevator first. His long legs outpacing his friend, he threw open the doors to the main kitchen only to find a group of men in dark suits already there.

Their size and number surprised the golden boy and he took half a step back before Gu Jun Pyo walked into him, nearly knocking himself out.

"What the hell!" the Shin-Hwa heir shouted out, rubbing his forehead.

Looking up Jun Pyo shouted out in annoyance, "This area is closed!". Infuriated by their lack of reaction he began to bark at them to get out of his hotel.

A distinct tapping caused the group of men to part, clearing a path down the middle. Cold air invaded the room when the large freezer door was pulled open and a tall figure stepped out, obscured by the cloud of water vapor. He frowned when he saw his friends.

Hiding his discomfort the Prince of the Song clan ordered his men to clean up the mess, and removing a pair of stained gloves handed them to his chief of security.

The burly man whispered in his ear, reminding him of his father's upcoming arrival. Simply nodding in return, Woo Bin shed his persona and the wide smile of the Don Juan lit up his face.

Arms around his friend's shoulders he gave them a playful shake, "So who's up for finding the Wonder Girl?"

* * *

 ** _Two hours earlier_**

Song Woo Bin ordered his men to scour the hotel's security tapes while he interrogated the staff. So far he had no real leads; although a few members of the kitchen staff admitted to seeing the Wonder Girl, they were used to keeping their heads low and gave little useful information.

When Gu Jun Pyo was kidnapped by Jae-Ha he hadn't thought twice before calling, why was he stalling now? Gritting his teeth he knew what he should do; even if he didn't want to talk to him, his father could help.

Texting first, he called when he received a positive reply. "Father." he said plainly, trying to be act as if they hadn't just had an enormous argument.

Before he could get another word out his father took over the conversation, "There are things we need to discuss."

"... I know. Guem Jan Di is missing..."

A long pause followed Woo Bin's words, the unasked question obvious. "I'm coming to Jeju."

Eyes wide at his father's announcement the Prince of the Song clan tried to backtrack, "You don't need to do that..."

"There are THINGS we NEED to discuss."

Eyes down he nodded in resignation, "Yes sir."

"Expect me by midnight." came the reply and before Woo Bin could say another word, he heard the dial tone.

His face flushed in embarrassment; in scarcely a minute his father had put him in his place. Hands in his pockets he headed back to the lobby to find the others but only Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were around.

 **"YO! Brother!"** he called across the room, jumping back at the cold look the former Casanova gave him.

Chuckling to himself at Yi Jeong's behavior, he studied his oldest friend. One hand still rested possessively at the petite girl's waist and they hadn't backed away from each other like they so often did in the past when in public.

"Yuli-ssi..." he began, about to inquire after his girlfriend.

"She went up a while ago with Yoon Ji Hoo." Ga Eul offered, expecting his question.

The dark look the So heir was giving him had intensified, and the Don Juan quickly took his leave when he saw his head of security approach.

"What have you found?"

* * *

The security footage had gotten them a license plate, a license plate registered to the maître d'; it was time to go to the kitchen.

Sliding on his dark gloves he flexed his fingers; it'd been a while and as he cracked each knuckle his fathers words rang through his head.

'There are things we need to discuss.'

His jaw clenched tight, the Prince of the Song clan really needed to hit someone right now.

* * *

Awakening in a strange room Jan Di felt light headed, and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Feeling around for the wall she slid her hand up and down hoping to find a light switch.

Disorientated in the dark, the Wonder Girl walked slowly around the small room she was locked in. There was a pungent odor of rotting seafood that made her gag at intervals, and she leapt back with a yelp when she stepped on something squishy.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards her; someone must have heard her moving around. She chastised herself, 'I should have been more careful' and, taking a few deep breaths, the laundry girl readied herself.

Whoever was out there was in for a shock.

Guem Jan Di didn't go down without a fight.

Charging blindly the moment the door opened the athletic girl managed to get a one-two blow in before she was grabbed.

Roughly shoved out the door she was lifted unceremoniously over a burly man's shoulder. Unable to see his face or do more than pound her small fists against his broad back she began to scream, but her cries became muffled when a second man approached and shoved a rough cloth into her mouth before tying her wrists together.

Now away from the small storage room, Jan Di could see she was in the hotel kitchen's. The immaculate room and it's busy occupants whizzed past her sight as she was whisked away and before she realized what was happening she was out in the night air.

She'd been so busy orienting herself she didn't have time to be frightened. Now, being carried towards a dark sedan, the fear coursed through her. Screaming against the unpleasant kitchen cloth she choked a bit, forcing the guards to lower her to fix the gag.

There was no time to think of a plan, what was she to do anyway... run for it?

'...why not.'

* * *

She knew she wasn't going to make it far, but she had to try. It wasn't even about escaping not really. It was about not giving up.

Jan Di hated to give up. Perseverance, endurance, determination. That was her motto and it had gotten through difficult times again and again. It just needed to get her through one more.

The athletic girl waited until her feet hit solid ground and then she sprang to life. Twisting her body to get away from the first man, she used the second man's momentum to throw him over her shoulder. Getting rid of the vile rag, she ran. She knew more were coming and the sound of their hurried footsteps struck terror into Jan Di's heart.

It was now or never.

Literally.

Making a mad dash towards the front of the hotel, her wrists still bound, the Wonder Girl ran with everything she had.

'How big is this hotel!?' she thought as she made it to the northeast corner. There was an enormous crowd of people ahead, 'Good. Maybe I can blend in.' she thought before a strong hand clamped on her shoulder.

She barely had time for a little shriek as she struggled against the man. Her eyes widened when she saw Woo Bin, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul arrive; they were so close!

If only she could get their attention, but they were almost immediately swallowed by the crowd and her own shouts were drowned out in the cacophony of noise the excited fans made.

The burly man holding her had an iron grip but Jan Di had an iron will.

Renewing her struggling she squirmed, twisted and finally headbutt the man until he let her slip. She tried to run again but barely made it a step before he pulled her back to him.

"NO!" she shrieked, her strength waning.

She screamed for Ji Hoo and her friends as she was thrown back over the large man's shoulder. Kicking out, she cried in pain when she felt the harsh sting on her cheek.

"We've been told not to kill you..." the second man said ominously.

Stopping in her struggles Jan Di was dumbfounded, 'What am I supposed to say to that? Thank you?' Before she could respond a handkerchief was roughly shoved into her mouth.

'Why is this happening?' she asked herself, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

The tears she didn't allow herself time for slipped out at last when a black towncar pulled up. Bucking one last time against her captor's shoulder she tried to get put down, but instead was thrown into the large trunk.

The last thing she saw was the amused smirk on the large man's face as he shut the trunk.

* * *

Inside the backseat of the towncar the large man chuckled once in amusement at the tiny girl's antics. He could hear her thumping around in the there; she certainly wasn't like most women.

He found himself almost interested in her. 'So much fire.' he mused.

His job was typically so boring; threatening some weak willed business man, shooing off unwanted visitors, and in general keeping the Shin-Hwa President safe.

Madam Kang had ordered them to remove her from the premises and they'd complied. He hadn't understood why it took three men for one girl until now though. Normally he didn't question orders, doing so was a quick route to unemployment, but he wondered; what is this girl's story?

The car was slowing and, looking out the tinted window to his left, he saw they'd arrived. A little nothing shack by the pier. Set close to the shore, it'd been largely abandoned as it flooded when high tide came in.

He almost felt bad for the fiery girl, that water was cold this time of year.

* * *

Her task was easier said than done; follow Madam Kang around waiting for her to slip up.

Madam Kang rarely slipped up.

Listening to the vicious woman give instructions to someone over the phone, Jae-Kyung held her breath in shock. She never said the name 'Guem Jan Di' but she was sure that was who her future mother-in-law was referring to.

When the heiress heard her say 'make it look like an accident.', she decided she was through with hiding.

Shoulders back she walked out from her hiding spot and stood accusingly before the Shin-Hwa President, daring her to say something. It was with no small amount of satisfaction that she succeeded in startling the witch and it made her end her call abruptly.

The cruel woman knew the heiress had heard everything and Jae-Kyung was in no mood for pretense. "Where is Guem Jan Di?"

Silence greeted her question but she didn't falter. "Where is Guem Jan Di?" she tried again, this time walking to stand barely a meter away.

Looking into the cold, calculating eyes of the older woman Ha Jae-Kyung imagined for a moment she saw fear, but if she did it was too soon replaced by arrogance and condescension.

Madam Kang had said nothing to her since she announced her presence, making the usually jovial girl worried she was scheming something.

'Whatever happens I can't let her off the hook.' Beginning again Jae-Kyung was more direct, "Give me your phone." Still not getting any reply she repeated herself louder, holding out her hand demanding the device.

The face off between the two women was tense; each unsure whether the other would cave, the quiet was becoming unsettling for the younger woman.

"It's too late you know." the Shin-Hwa President said as placidly as if they were discussing the weather. Holding her phone out she didn't blink when Ha Jae-Kyung snatched it from her.

Half astonished with Madam Kang's boldness, the heiress made her way out of the room with quick steps dialing Jun Pyo as she went.

"Gu Jun Pyo, meet me in the bar." Rolling her eyes at her fiance's tone of voice, she ignored his childish response and instructed him to bring the others.

* * *

With a bit of help from the Song clan, and a touch of luck, they tracked the last number dialed to a lone payphone. Driving south until they couldn't drive any more, Ji Hoo was horrified when they arrived at a beach less than a half-mile from the very place he'd planned to take Jan Di on their date that night.

The secluded nature preserve had been one of his escapes and he'd hoped to share it with the woman he loved. 'Maybe even... if things had felt right...'

Blushing as his thoughts became erotic he mindlessly fingered the chain of his necklace, shifting awkwardly in the stuffy limo. The long white shirt hid his inopportune erection from the others and he was reminded of why he'd chosen the style in the first place; being a young teenager around Seo-hyun was torturous for him.

Masturbating several times a day was the only way he could keep himself in check back then, particularly on those nights when she'd sleep in the guest room. The random hard-ons she'd elicit forced him to find a way to hide it, just in case. There were many just in case moments.

He could still feel the utter humiliation of the moment over breakfast when she asked him to help her with a difficult clasp. A bit taller than her, he realized he could see straight down her top and his body reacted quickly to the view. Fumbling with the clasp he excused himself rapidly, ignoring her questioning look.

An hour in the shower and two orgasms later he was feeling better but was mortified when that evening Seo Hyun mentioned hearing strange noises coming from his room.

An adult, he could forgive himself now, and almost laugh... almost...

Sighing at the way he used to be, the golden boy hung his head. "...I'm so stupid..." he mumbled to himself wondering what Jan Di could see in someone as pathetic as him.

"What was that?" his best friend inquired, hanging up on a call and turning to him. Seeing the golden boy sinking into himself Jun Pyo gave him a hard shove on the shoulder, knocking him out of his seat.

"Gu Jun Pyo!" Jae-Kyung shouted, smacking him in the arm and pulling him back.

"What! He needed that." turning to Ji Hoo he shoved off his fiance's arm, "Tell her you needed that."

Already back in his seat the quiet man looked blankly back at the both of them, "I needed that." he repeated, turning to look out the window. Watching the reflection of the two of them bickering he silently thanked his oldest friend for his help.

'...I needed that.'

* * *

In the car ahead of them Woo Bin glanced down to his phone, they were there.

Pulling up abruptly he watched the limo skid to halt, shaking his head as Jun Pyo's angry voice carried out into the night.

The Don Juan kept an eye on Ji Hoo as he stepped out and surveyed the area. He was surprised by how well the 4th dimensional one was handling everything. "Let's split up, Jun Pyo you take Jae-Kyung and go east, we'll head west."

"Are you sure this is even the right spot?" The heiress asked seeing nothing but beach for miles.

"This is where the call came from, probably routed through but the locals reported seeing a car matching the one we're looking for in the area." Nodding to Jun Pyo as he headed off he shouted out one last instruction, "We'll call each other in a hour, sooner if we find her."

The golden boy was already a dozen paces ahead, hands in his pockets, and the mafia prince had to jog to catch up with him. Slapping him twice on the shoulder he promised they'd find her but the quiet man just nodded back.

A long half hour went by in a tense silence. Normally Woo Bin found the crash of the waves relaxing, but in the dark they'd become foreboding. He didn't even realize he was frowning until Ji Hoo pointed to something in the distance.

Up ahead someone was running down the beach, dressed in a full suit the man bowed when he came near. "Prince Song", he began respectfully holding out a phone.

Recognizing the lanky man as one of his father's he snapped his fingers summoning his bodyguard and ordered him to continue the search. He could imagine who was on the line. Or at least so he thought.

"...eomma?"

* * *

The agreed upon hour was nearly up. Walking down the long pier Ji Hoo leaned over the railings as he went, checking for... well anything. The steady crash of the waves was hypnotic but underneath it he could have sworn he'd heard something.

The rush of the waves, the panicked squeal of a nest of pelicans he was too near to, a distant horn from an unseen cargo ship, the sound of his own heart beating; there was too much noise for him to concentrate.

Elbows on the knotted wood railing, that would soon need replacing, he shut his eyes and tried to tune the world out.

'There.' A metallic sound pierced the night; its harsh tone hurting his ears. The noise came and went with the tides and when he heard an accompanying thump he started to walk.

Only opening his eyes enough to avoid tripping over himself he followed the unpleasant noise as far as it would take him.

A shorter pier lay ahead; sinking from years of erosion it'd been abandoned and was rapidly disappearing into the sea. The roar of the waves seemed louder here but the thumping was clearer as well.

Abandoning his shoes he walked out along the waterlogged wood until he was almost knee deep; spinning around the sound came from everywhere now.

"JAN DI! JAN DI-YAAAH!"

For the first time since he realized she was missing he felt his heart swell with joy.

* * *

She couldn't feel her toes and was rapidly losing sensation in the rest of her feet as well.

The man who'd tied her up looked almost apologetic, and if she ever got out of this she might even forgive him.

After all it wasn't like it was HIS idea to tie her up in the middle of nowhere. Her wrists, behind her back, were tied tight to a lone metal chair and her ankles were bound together. It had taken some doing, but she'd at least been able to get the gag out, not that it mattered. Jan Di screamed until her throat was hoarse, no one came.

When the rising water flooded in to fill her boots she decided it was time for a new strategy. She would drag herself out, literally.

The wrought iron chair might have been considered nice once, but it was more rust than anything else now. Still it wouldn't shift easily. Stretching her rapidly numbing feet as far as she could reach the strong willed girl leaned forward and tried to pull the chair with her. It took several tries before she managed to do anything other than rock, but inch by inch she was moving despite the ear splitting scraping noise.

"I... will... not... die... here." she croaked out, her muscles straining until they burned.

Forced to stop when the chair got stuck on an uneven board, Jan Di cursed her luck. Then, using all of her might, the former swimmer sprang up trying to jump the chair over the edge of the next board but it didn't go as planned and she landed with a crash on her side.

Crying out in pain when she banged her head, Jan Di struggled to get in a better position before the next tide came in but it was too fast. With a quick gulp of air she squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath, spluttering when the tide pulled back out.

Winded, she coughed and wheezed then, seeing her time was already up, took a deep breath. The rising water stung her eyes but she tried to stay calm, she knew from experience struggling would only make her run out of air faster.

Unable to get up or get out of her binds the Wonder Girl tried again to call for help. Kicking her feet out she banged against the soft wood, hoping for someone to hear her.

She could barely believe her ears when she heard someone calling her name; submerged under water again it took her a moment before she could respond.

"... here... I'm here!" she called out kicking again and again.

Emotionally exhausted, the damns burst and she sobbed upon seeing her rescuer.

* * *

"JAN DI!" he shouted in alarm, still kicking in the remains of the wormwood door.

Fighting against the incoming tide Yoon Ji Hoo ran to his girlfriend and sank to his knees beside her. It took three tries but he was able to get the chair upright again and, running his fingers along her cold skin, checked her for injuries.

"Are you alright?" he asked when she winced as he undid the rope typing her wrists. Relieved to find nothing more than a few bruises, he pushed her wet hair out of her face and cupped her cheek in his palm.

"Can I never let you out of my sight little otter?" he joked, earning a weak smile from the woman he loved.

Gazing at each other for a long moment the human statue was jostled by another rush of cold water hitting them. His own fingers were growing numb already and he struggled to undo the last knot. Unable to work it out he took off Jan Di's boots instead and guided her out of the tangled rope.

Jan Di was too frozen to move well and Ji Hoo carried her out in his arms, only stopping when they past the waterline. Then, dropping down against the sand, a cold and weary Jan Di trembled from the cold.

Rubbing her hands rapidly to generate some friction, he knew it was doing little to help; she needed to get out of the night air and somewhere warm.

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks, 'My phone!'. Frantically searching his pockets the golden boy pulled out the ruined device.

His fingers scrambled against the keys, randomly pressing buttons in vain. Pulling it apart and putting it back together again, in hopes it would work, he was about to throw it aside in frustration when it rang.

"Yes? Yes. She needs to get to a hospital."

* * *

It had been well over an hour, 'Where the hell is he?' Song Woo Bin thought as he dialed his friend yet again.

He'd only been distracted a few minutes by the unexpected call from his mother but when he turned around Ji Hoo was nowhere to be seen. Jae-Kyung had already called in from their side of the beach, they were heading back after having come to a seawall they couldn't get over.

The GPS in Ji Hoo's phone wasn't working so he'd have to track him on foot. Instructing his bodyguard to leave him and send the others back to the hotel he walked on alone.

Dialing the golden boy's number intermittently Woo Bin's mind drifted back to his conversation with his mother. She was livid.

Furious at him for leaving an injured Yulina alone and taking only one bodyguard with him he apologized the best he could.

"It's not me you should be saying sorry to."

"I.. I know. I know. Is she there, can you put her on?"

"She's sleeping now. You'll have to grovel in the morning. Woo Bin-a, I came with your father. I want us to talk, as a family please."

The argument with his father still weighed heavily on him, despite his present worries. They'd never fought like that before and the last thing he wanted to do was do so again.

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

Hanging up he stared hard at his phone for a few moments as he considered his mother's words. " **Damn**." he'd left Yulina with Ji Hoo, the same Ji Hoo who'd come with him to the beach, the same Ji Hoo who was currently missing. In all of the commotion he'd screwed up and left her unprotected and alone. " **Damn**."

Stirred from his thoughts when helicopter flew past, landing in the distance, he ran towards it. Sand flew up into his face despite his best efforts to shield himself, but he saw the shock of tawny colored hair that could only belong to Ji Hoo get into the copter and another someone get out.

Turning his face away when they took off, he jogged the rest of the way over to find his father waiting for him.

"Son, we need to talk."

* * *

AN:

Hello again!

Well what do you think?

This was a tricky chapter to write as it had a lot of action going on, and wanted to show JH's complicated friendship w JP a bit as well as throw in a little bit for the JH fan-service crowd.

I've had a busy month work wise as my contract is coming to an end so I expect I will have more time to write regularly for the next few months. I might even finish this story! HA!

As ALWAYS I am a terrible proof reader so if you see an error feel free to say so, I will happily fix.

I know my JH is a bit mopey but that's how he seemed most of the time in the series to me. He's a very morose character who has suffered repeatedly from loss with little respite in his life.

The only times he livened up were in the beginning w Seo Hyun and later when around JD. Otherwise he was often cold, indifferent and extremely introverted.

Honestly each of the F4 is a train wreck in their own way!

In our next chapter

What happened to SoEul?

Lemon!

\- Do you really need more than that?

I'm making blueberry muffins and brownies tomorrow with the kids for the 4th of July, who wants some?

XOXO


	35. Chapter 35

Hello again! ヾ（＠＠）ノ

Thank you for your continued interest in Seoul's Dawning.

This chapter is almost a part 2 to the last one as it fills in the blanks between scenes and if it's been too long I DO recommend flipping back one chapter to refresh your memory.

Now I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all the SoEul lovers out there who have been exceedingly patient with a JanHoo fic that is slowly building into a JanHoo/SoEul fic.

So without further adieu I give you Jeju Island...

XOXO

* * *

 _ **Five hours earlier**_

"I was frightened." she admitted, trying to hide her tears.

"I assure you; I was more." Not saying anything for a few moments, Yi Jeong re-wrapped his arms around her. Their bodies pressed flush, the So heir felt his cock awaken when he looked down into her dark eyes.

"I want you to stay with me." he said, his voice growing deep and making Ga Eul blush. "Just... stay with me."

He wanted to promise to keep her safe, but felt he couldn't promise her that anymore. "I failed you miserably today." Ashamed of shouting at her earlier, he apologized again and again. "I'm sorry I'm so useless."

* * *

Although she was relieved by his apology, she felt she should be the one saying 'sorry'. It was their first fight as a couple, and she feared he'd leave her already.

After all, why wouldn't he? She'd insulted him in the worst possibly way, dismissing his feelings and being selfish. It was just too much, listening to him give up on their future before it even started!

"I... I was insensitive, I was only thinking about myself...". Embarrassed, Ga Eul lowered her gaze, "It's hard for me to talk about. This is still so magical to me, the thought of it ending just like that..."

"It won't." he answered, cutting her off. Feeling her settle a bit in his arms, he thought it best to save the rest of their discussion for another time.

* * *

The couple watched Yoon Ji Hoo escort Yulina to the elevator, each lost in their own thoughts.

An anxious Ga Eul tried to meet his gaze several times. She wanted to believe his words so much, and she didn't doubt he believed what he was saying... but reality was another thing.

Telling herself there was nothing to be gained by rehashing the argument, she tried to dismiss it from her thoughts. After all, there were more pressing matters than the future of her love life at stake.

"Yi Jeong-ah, what are we going to do? Jan Di could be anywhere. Where do we even start looking?" The thought that she might be dead popped into her head and instant tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry."

Pulling away from him, she tried not to let him see; she still remembered how he'd called her ugly before when she cried. Turning to go, he captured her wrist and pulled her close, but she turned away from him when he went to kiss her.

"Jagiga?"

"I know I'm a mess." she sniffed, still not looking his way. Smoothing out her skirt anxiously, she hid her face behind the curtain of her hair. "I'll go freshen up, then we can join the others and go look for Jan Di-yah."

"...no..."

Eyes wide in shock, she finally looked up at him. "What?"

* * *

Yulina had taken the brunt of the injuries, but it could have easily gone the other way; a thought that terrified him. Ga Eul wouldn't begin to know how to defend herself in a fight like that, and the hotel's security were too incompetent to be trusted...

"I want to help! Don't you?" the petite girl asked him incredulously. Her tear stained face made him look away, and the former Casanova fought against himself. He'd seen those tears far too often for his liking, and they always had the same effect on him.

"Yes but..." Yi Jeong shook his head. As much as he wanted to help his brothers find the lost Wonder Girl, he didn't want to leave Ga Eul's side tonight; not after she was mobbed like that.

Yet, she was making him waiver. Thinking it best to put a little distance between them to help him maintain his resolve, the famed potter took a few steps away.

He needed to say this carefully, lest she get the wrong idea. "Jagiga, I don't want you to go out there..."

"But Jan Di-yah..."

"Leave Jan Di to the F4.", he said confidently, turning to her and unleashing his dimpled smile.

Ga Eul frowned, "She's MY best friend."

"And you're MY girlfriend." Seeing she wasn't convinced, he tried again. "I need you to stay here." he pleaded, taking her in his arms.

The So heir was used to being obeyed when it came to women. Holding her tight, it occurred to him that it was a strange fate that the one woman he'd finally fallen in love with would be the most stubborn and defiant he'd ever known.

* * *

Anxious, Chu Ga Eul knew she was losing her temper. She was just so frustrated, she felt powerless and Yi Jeong was still talking; all the while making her feel like a weak child.

She wasn't weak. She put up with more than the Casanova knew. She put up with the sexual innuendo's everyone threw at her, she put up with her teacher's and classmates whispering about Yi Jeong and calling her names; daring her to say something and stand up to them.

Bur worst of all she'd put up with the man himself. She'd put up with So Yi Jeong at his worst, at his most destructive and she'd come through. Not unscathed to be sure, but she was stronger for it.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"WHY!? What can you possibly do that we can't?" Saying exactly the wrong thing, he went on, "All you'll do is get yourself in trouble and make more work for us. You want to help, then stay here."

Livid Ga Eul pulled the So heir aside, their conversation was getting too loud for the lobby and she could feel the stares they were receiving.

"Yi Jeong-Sunbae I am coming with you. This is who I am. Accept it or don't but I'm not going to change because you tell me to. I have a mind of my own, you don't control me." Walking away in a huff Ge Eul left a gaping Yi Jeong in her wake.

* * *

"I'm not trying to control you." the former Casanova said clearly a moment later. He felt too warm; his cheeks flushed as he regretted his choice of words, "I didn't mean it to sound that way.".

"Then let me come."

"I... I can't." he whispered in a voice meant for her ears only. "I'm not trying to change you, if anything I'm the one whose changed for YOU. For the better I hope."

"Yi Jeong-ah... I don't want you to change..."

"Really?" he said, giving her a half grin, the twinkle briefly back in his eyes.

With a soft chuckle the demure good girl bumped against his arm, her blush returning. "That's not what I meant." she replied, trying to hide her smile.

"I want you to be you, the real you, the whole you. Good and bad. I want you to see what I see in you." Touching his cheek, she gazed up at him in awe. He was so beautiful to her, but it was far more than just physically.

She saw the whole him: the fragile little boy who hid from his parent's arguments, the devastated child who watched his mother sink into madness, the young man left by the one person in the family he trusted, the wreck of a man who drowned his pain in women and drink; and she loved them all.

Threading her fingers with his, she felt the warmth of his touch and shut her eyes momentarily in bliss.

"Ga Eul-yang I don't think you understand how much I need you. If anything were to happen to you..."

Listening to his soft words, "...If anything were to happen to you... ", her heart ached painfully in her chest as she looked into his desperate eyes.

* * *

"I am nothing without you.". Yi Jeong thought quickly of his father and almost felt sympathetic. Would he turn into that too if he lost Ga Eul?

Wrapping her in his arms, he squeezed her tight. "I can't lose you. I don't want to fight but I can't lose you."

A few loose strands of her hair tickled his nose, and he smoothed them down before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "For me, please.", he whispered breathily.

"But..." she began, feeling her will weakening, "I want to help; I'm not useless you know." Ga Eul pouted, a bit over-dramatically, her bottom lip jutting out in protest.

His mood lightened in amusement at her childish behavior and, copying her, the famed lover leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. Seeing she was still pouting, he leaned in to do so again, and after a half dozen more they were both smiling.

Taking her hand, Yi Jeong sighed heavily, prompting the long haired girl to ask if something was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong Ga Eul-yang, in fact it's quite the opposite."

"...oh..." she replied, feeling herself grow warm as his gaze lingered.

"Am I a terrible person?" he whispered, slinking his arm around her waist and drawing her closer.

"I don't understand." she replied, licking her lips as she felt her mouth suddenly go dry.

"All my friends are suffering," the famed lover began, his still healing fingers tracing her jawline. "Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo, even Woo Bin." His eyes followed his fingers' path down her neck to her shoulder, before it dipped down her arm and back up to her waist, "...but I can't help but be happy.".

"...Yi Jeong-ah." Aroused by his words and touches, she cast her eyes down in modesty; but she couldn't help the half smile that crept out.

"Jagiga, look at me."

Tilting her chin back up, her eyes seemed impossibly large. She was so pure he felt she glowed and, as their warm breaths caressed each others' skin, his body ached for her.

"Ga Eul..." he began, hoping she wouldn't notice how fast his heartbeat had become. "I... love you and..."

 **"YO Brother!"**

* * *

'I'm going to kill him.' Yi Jeong thought, gritting his teeth as his best friend spoke with Ga Eul. The famed potter stared hard at the Don Juan, willing him to get the message and get lost, but Woo Bin only smirked back at him in amusement.

"Finally." he mumbled to Ga Eul when they were alone again, but the way she chewed her bottom lip in worry told him the mood was broken.

There were a great many things he wanted to say to her, but he wasn't sure where to begin. The last hour had been tumultuous for them both, and too many conflicted thoughts bounced around his head for him to think straight, but when a bleary eyed Ga Eul yawned he knew it was time to call it a night.

"Are you falling asleep on me again Ga Eul-yang?" he teased, "Shall we head to bed, I've been meaning to get your skirt off for some time." Smirking at his girlfriend's predictable gasp, he spun her around in his arms.

Holding her hips, he leaned over her shoulder and captured her lips for a quick kiss. "As much as I love your dirty mind Jagiga, I thought you'd prefer to be in something... less revealing." he said coyly.

One long finger dipped down from her hip and she jumped when it traced along the lacy fringe of her panties. The porridge shop girl's eyes widened when she realized what he was showing her; she wasn't as unscathed from the brawl outside as she had thought.

Yi Jeong continued to tease her, lightly caressing the exposed skin where the seam had split, and making her squirm in his arms.

"Let's get you undressed."

* * *

Finished first, Chu Ga Eul waited for Yi Jeong to come out from the shower. She'd grabbed a few things from her room across the hall and settled down brushing her hair while she waited; her mind drifting to their conversation in the rapeseed field. When she asked Yulina about it her advise was simple, talk to him; but she didn't want to argue, particularly not tonight

...but she worried about leaving it too long. If she did... a knot formed in her stomach at the mere thought, then it really would turn into a full blown argument.

"It's fine, it's fine Ga Eul." she repeated to herself, but she knew it wasn't. He bottom lip trembled at the thought of him leaving her for a society bride. Who was she kidding? She was a nothing, a nobody. A stupid girl in love with the prince, but she was no Cinderella.

Too caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't notice when Yi Jeong exited the bathroom. His hair still wet, and a towel around his neck, he crawled the short distance across the bed towards her.

Her hairbrush went flying out of her hands when she yelped at the touch of his kiss on her neck. Chuckling Yi Jeong braced himself for her reaction and was surprised when one never came.

"Come here." he cooed, before settling against the headboard and pulling her near. His chin atop her head he squeezed her tight and took a deep breath. The former Casanova had thought about what he wanted to say while in the shower, he had to get this just right.

"Jagiga, what happened earlier today... I never should have said that."

Instantly her shoulders slumped, "You were just being honest." she replied softly.

At the time he'd told himself he was just being honest too, but it was anything but. He was afraid of the future and hid behind society's rules to avoid having to think about it. After all he didn't have to plan his life if it was picked for him. Giving in was easy, and he'd long ago given in.

Blinking rapidly to stop himself from becoming overemotional he looked up at the ceiling, the blank slate of the white paint was easier to talk to right now.

"I don't want to end up like Gu Jun Pyo." A deep weight pressed on his heart as he confessed the truth, "I might though and... I don't want you to suffer like Jan Di-yah's had to."

* * *

"I'm not Jan Di. I would have hoped you'd noticed by now." she teased.

Sure she wasn't as strong as Jan Di, but she wasn't weak either. It was gradual, and dealing with one So Yi Jeong had a lot to do with it, but she'd toughened up in the last year.

Chu Ga Eul refused to quit because of problems that may or may not arise in the future. Fixing a serious expression on her face she spoke sternly, "I don't give up so easily, so you're not allowed to either."

"Yes, Jagiga."

"Promise me."

Holding up three fingers and crossing the others, he imitated the pledge from the year he and Woo Bin were allowed to join the Scouts. "I promise."

"Good." she said with a sweet smile, leaning over to kiss him. Grabbing the remote from the bedside table she flicked the set on, and immediately regretted it.

A shock went though her and she fumbled to turn off the set when she realized what had come on. Flustered by the steamy sex scene she pressed buttons blindly while half covering her eyes until the set switched off.

"Yi Jeong!" she began accusingly .

"Why'd you turn it off?" he replied coolly, trying to control an inappropriate smirk. "It was just getting to the good part."

"Yi Jeong-ah..." she sighed at his childishness. Taking her hand back she crossed her arms and grumbled, "Maybe I should go."

"Is that all it takes to make you run away? I was only teasing." The famed potter tossed the remote to the other side of the room, "No more I promise.".

"I didn't like it."

"Forgive me?" he asked and when she didn't reply he pressed soft kisses along her neck. "Please forgive me Ga Eul-yang. Sometime I can't help myself, teasing you is too much fun."

"No more teasing?"

"...tonight?" he replied in jest and Ga Eul grabbed at his waist in response. Yipping when she tickled him, she burst into laughter at the high pitch of his squeal.

"What happened to no more teasing?"

"Oh, that was just for you."

A minute later a disheveled So Yi Jeong picked up a call from Ji Hoo, a smirking Ga Eul leaning over his shoulder she grew puzzled by his suddenly serious expression.

"Where are you?" the voice of Yoon Ji Hoo barked out.

* * *

"Do you want to go check on them?" she asked, unsure what the abrupt call had been about and looking for something to say.

"Not in the slightest."

"But..."

"If they need me they can always call back."

"I, yes, I suppose that's true."

"So... what do you want to do now?" Yi Jeong said coyly, taking her hand in his and threading their fingers together.

"I was thinking maybe..." her voice trailed off as he began pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

"...maybe?" he asked, leaning in close.

* * *

She wanted to kiss him properly, deeply. He was so very close and she so wanted to taste his lips again; they were always so soft.

It was frustrating how often he had this effect on her and she wondered if he knew; there was a certain gleam in his eye that told her he probably did.

The petite girl leaned back, resting her head against his chest, and listened to the rhythmic pace of his heart beating. It seemed so slow and steady, unlike her own which felt like it was ready to burst from her chest.

Unsure what he was thinking she waited for him to make a move, or at least give her a hint.

Still sore from last night she wasn't ready to do THAT again, but what if he wanted to?

Could she say no to him, and what would he think of her is she did? Becoming agitated, Ga Eul fidgeted with one of the buttons on his dress shirt. Twisting and turning it she remembered last night, it had felt so perfect.

When they made love it was as if everything fell into place for her. All that she had been through, all that she'd had to put up with, had led her to her soulmate and at last they were as one.

And then there was the next morning.

Yes, they'd barely been apart all day but nothing seemed to go right and she didn't know how to feel anymore.

First there was the surprising article comparing her to the goddess Venus... earning her a multitude of both fans and enemies, then there was coming to Jeju and their argument, followed by the drama with the mob of fangirls and, yes, another argument.

Never mind that Jan Di, her best friend, was kidnapped while her other friends were being forced into marriage and recuperating after being injured rescuing HER!

How can one day be so perfect and the next so miserable? Here in his arms she wanted nothing more than to forget the whole day.

Was this how their relationship was going to be? Swinging like a pendulum between bliss and sorrow left her emotionally drained.

Shuffling a bit lower against him, she couldn't help eyeing the slight bulge in his trousers. Immediately her body clenched and remembering the intense pleasure he was capable of giving her she felt her body grow wet.

She hadn't seen much last night but she'd gotten a good look at his cock in the bath; it so very big, much more so than she'd expected. Ridiculously aroused Ga Eul wasn't sure what to do, she felt torn in two.

* * *

So Yi Jeong felt his girlfriend's fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt. He found it remarkably soothing but grew concerned when he noticed the way she chewed her bottom lip. It was obvious something was weighing on her mind.

"Are you thinking about Guem Jan Di?" he whispered, gently stroking her long hair. Allowing the strands to slip through his fingers he repeated the process a few more times while he waited for her reply.

"In part." she lied.

In truth she hadn't been, and it made her feel like a terrible friend.

Instead she'd been thinking about the way he showed her how to stroke him when they were in the bath. He'd made her cum so many times already, but she'd only done so twice with him. She wondered whether she would ever be capable of fully satisfying someone as experienced as the ex-Casanova.

She regretted blocking out most of what Yulina had told her about sex the last time they talked before Woo Bin's birthday. She remembered her questioning her about whether she was sure she was ready for sex, and she still felt she was...

It was just everything else that came with it she wasn't so sure about. Yulina was right; sex changes everything.

* * *

There was only one other thing he could think she'd be worrying about, last night.

Did she regret it? She didn't act like she regretted it this morning; but if it wasn't Jan Di and they'd cleared up their earlier misunderstanding what else could it be?

Yi Jeong felt decidedly awkward bringing it up. After all it wasn't the kind of thing he'd ever thought to ask before; frankly he never cared before.

Pulling her hair to the side he nuzzled into her neck, "Are you feeling alright, after last night?"

"Hmm?" she questioned, raising her brows.

"Does it hurt?"

"Oh. A bit." she admitted, slightly embarrassed.

The famed lover wrinkled his nose, upset that despite his best efforts he still hurt her. "I'm sorry." he sighed pulling back to look at her more fully, "Is there anything I can do?".

Seeing her face redden he couldn't help tease her a little, "I really do love your dirty mind, but that's not what I meant... this time."

With a little squeak, that he found adorable, she mumbled that she would be fine in a day or two.

The So heir could see she was having a hard time looking at him. Did that mean she was embarrassed, ashamed or afraid of his reaction? As much as he didn't want her to feel any of those, he particularly hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Ga Eul-yang you know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

He watched her nod, more to herself than him, and the former Casanova grew pleased with himself when she smiled gently. Although his usual words of woo never produced the results he hoped for when it came to Ga Eul, he was glad he'd said the right thing this time.

Gently tiling her chin up until they were eye level he allowed her to take his hand in her own. With a little squeeze of encouragement he waited for her to explain and gradually the words came out.

"Yi Jeong-ah... I'm wondering... well the thing is... you do so much for me...". She turned his hand over and lightly ran her fingers along his palm, trying her best to maintain eye contact as she went on, "and I well... I... I want to do things for you too."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I... I want us to be equals."

"Equals?" He was completely confused by her meaning and said as much.

"You've been so good to me," she tried again then, in barely a whisper, and left him speechless. "Will you show me how to be good to you too?"

* * *

Mortified, Ga Eul wished she could crawl in a whole and hide for the next 20 or 30 years. He hadn't said a thing since she her question, what did that mean?

Was he was trying not to laugh at her? Squeezing her eyes shut tight at the thought, she didn't think she could take it if he did.

'Who was I kidding', her insecurities stung her one after another. After all she was little more than a child playing grown-ups; someone as mature and sophisticated as So Yi Jeong didn't really want an inexperienced baby like her.

Did he pity her, was that it? A quickie for the pathetic girl who trailed after him like a puppy.

"Maybe I should go." she muttered, her eyes looking everywhere except at him.

She gasped, startled by his swiftness, as he clasped her wrists tight preventing her from moving off the bed.

"This is the second time you tried to run away from me tonight. Should I be offended? Look at me. " he commanded. "Ga Eul, look at me."

Afraid of his reaction she slowly lifted her eyes, and like that her fears dissolved."Ga Eul." he said her name gently, reverently, gracing her with his perfect dimpled smile; the same one that so often turned her brain into a pile of mush and made her knees weak.

Calmer now she didn't stir when he released his grip, hypnotized by the look in his eyes. She could see the lust there, barely being held back, and it made her want him all the more.

"Ga Eul-yang, are you sure you know what you're asking?"

"I do."

"Very well Jagiga, your wish is my command."

* * *

Inching forward he pressed a burning kiss onto her forehead then slowly he leaned her back, hovering above her.

Careful not to put weight on her, he pressed soft kisses along her jawline, reveling in the feel of her small hand cupping his cheek.

The kisses became more forceful when Ga Eul slid her fingers through his hair. Scratching at his scalp as he sucked on her neck he encouraged her to do the same to him.

"That's it, don't be shy. You can do it harder, you won't hurt me I promise." he said in a throaty voice.

Increasing the pressure Ga Eul sucked harder than she thought she'd ever dare and it made her body burn. Yes she was sore, but she was also making out in bed with the man she loved and her body responded enthusiastically.

Lightly she trailed her wet tongue up his neck and nibbled on his earlobe, flicking it before leaning up to capture his waiting lips.

He was letting her take the lead, trying hard not to press her in case she changed her mind, but she was making him crazy. The way she sucked on his tongue when he roughly thrust it in her mouth made him impatient for more, and he took her free hand in his and guided her to touch him. Carefully she explored his firm chest, running her nails along his abs, making him moan.

In between their kisses he pulled off his nightshirt and threw it out of the way. Seeing her pause the famed potter encouraged her on, "Don't get shy now.", and they both watched her hands slide down his body.

Yi Jeong's erection was obvious and he was dying inside for her to touch him. Encouraging her to explore more he led her hand further down and, with his hand on top of her own, guided her one step at a time.

"Like this Ga Eul-yang." Taking her hand, he pressed her palm against his length and led her in tracing it. The dance of her small, delicate fingers was better than anything he could replicate so he left her to it, continuing to reassure her with gentle words and soft kisses.

"You're doing so well." he said with a kiss, groaning and rocking his hips against her palm. She squeezed his length, making him grunt in pleasure, and he directed her again; "Just the head now, here like this."

"Mmm yes, you're a fast learner."

* * *

Of all the woman he'd been with had any taken time with him like this? The former Casanova had gotten head from more women that he could recall, but it usually wasn't like this. It was usually quick and rough, about him and his release, and when he was done so were they.

When he realized what she was saying he was dumbfounded. Sure he'd imagined her touching him like this, even sucking him off, but never did he think she'd ask to. This girl never ceased to amaze him.

Turned on by the very idea of it he had to take a moment to calm down, else he'd ravage her right there and then. She was simply too amazing for him to comprehend, and he wanted nothing more than to thank every deity in creation that she didn't give up on him... even when he deserved it.

"Jeong-ah." she called out in lust, picking up her pace.

Growling back at the pet name the So heir thrust again as she gripped his length and raked her teeth down his neck.

"Ga Eul" he begged, "I need you."

Guiding her hand he pulled back the waistband of his pajama bottoms down revealing his lowcut briefs. The So heir panted when her fingers traced the short hairs down to the waistband and cupped him from underneath but it was nowhere as good as the sensation when she finally pulled out his aching cock and stroked it.

She varied her grip a few times trying to get it right and Yi Jeong shimmied out of his underwear, still giving her a few words of encouragement from time to time. Mostly though he was enjoying her little experiments, only once did she pull back too hard for him, and she apologized until he shut her up with a kiss.

It was slow, but the So heir loved every moment. Her inexperienced fingers first timid touches and the gentle way she held him. How quickly she learned what he preferred and how willing she was to try new things. Just her first lick alone nearly made him cum and her initial timidity waned as they went on.

"That's it ... you're doing so good." he sighed, enjoying the twirl of her tongue along his tip. Knees bent with his thighs resting on her shoulders, he grunted in pleasure when she began to suck. Threading his fingers in her long hair he guided her in finding the right pace.

Everything the petite girl was doing was amazing, but he had one more trick to teach her. "Squeeze my balls, mmm, now push here... just... a little lo-wer... oh YEEEES right there." the former Casanova hissed out in pleasure rotating his hips.

From the moment he slid his fingers over her own and showed her how to press firmly underneath his balls, squeezing them from time to time when she got herself worked up, he became completely pliant and she was pleased when he stopped guiding her.

The intensity of the sensations made him shake and his breathing sped up as he got closer. Changing positions Ga Eul licked up his length, tasting the first beads of cum.

Ascending quickly, he tried to watch his girlfriend lick him but his eyes could barely focus anymore.

Taking him deep in her mouth, again his hips thrust out unbidden, making the famed lover call for more. "Jagiga... oh... keep going..."

His slick cock moved rapidly between her lips and his tense muscles quivered at the ready; the twirl of her tongue finally doing him in. "Suck... me... dry... uh-uh ye-e-e-es.", he called out as his cum fast filled his girlfriends mouth. Swallowing as fast as she could, some still escaped trickling down her chin.

A panting Yi Jeong sat halfway up to watch her, and when a drip of cum landed on his balls it made him gasp. Leaning back on his elbows, he sighed in pleasure as the last jolts of his orgasm shook through him. Then, savagely claiming her mouth the moment she pulled back, he pushed her down beneath him.

His rough, hungry kisses covered her body, trailing down one arm and coming back up the other he lifted her shirt and sucked on her nipples. With each touch the thought that had danced in the back of his mind grew louder until it was pounding in his ears.

'I want forever with you...' Sucking hard on her neck, his brow furrowed in concentration. He wanted to tell her but this wasn't the time, or the place, so he bit his tongue. Covering her body in kisses he felt lighter than he could ever remember feeling in his life.

* * *

The deep bass rhythm of the helicopter propellers as it rose into the sky filled the air and the Prince of the Song clan had to shield his eyes from the sand being kicked up in its wake.

When it was safe to look he felt his stomach drop at the sight of his father waiting for him. Looking at his watch he chuckled a little, always on time. Hands in his pockets he walked slowly to his side. He may not feel like talking to him, but since when did what he feel like come into things.

Before he could even put his hand out his father began, "We need to talk.".

Nodding once, he waited for him to continue.

"I sent your friends on ahead." his father stated plainly. "That boy... Yoon Ji Hoo, he's fortunate I arrived in time.".

"Sir?"

"She will need treatment for hypothermia, I directed my pilot to take them to Seogwipo. It's not the best, but it's close. Your friend can transfer her in the morning."

"Thank you sir."

The elder Song raised an eyebrow curiously at his son's response. "Of course, why do you look surprised. Haven't I always looked out for you and your friends?"

Eyes downcast he directed his father back down the beach, "My car is this way.".

* * *

The quiet man knew if it weren't for his friends' presence he'd of gone off the rails the moment he realized she was gone. As it was he was barely holding himself together.

He vaguely wondered again if he was dreaming and, for a brief moment of indulgence, prayed that's all this was; but the incessant beat of the propellers told him otherwise.

Rubbing his eyes he tried to concentrate on the here and now, forcing himself back to reality. Reality was always something he'd struggled with, after all it had been less than kind to him in his short life.

Reality stole his parents, lost him his grandfather, forced him to realize Seo-Hyun didn't love him the way he did her, and had tried to take Jan Di from him again and again.

Adding another blanket did nothing to stop Jan Di's violent shivers. Despite his best efforts to warm her she'd begun to succumb to her latest ordeal. One moment he was talking to her perfectly fine, the next she was speaking jibberish. She seemed to know something was off by his reaction and grew agitated, and he wrapped her in a bear hug to keep her calm.

"Shh my otter, don't try to speak. It's not much longer now. Everything will be fine."

The lights from the hospital roof were coming into view and before he knew he was being pushed away into the hands of a waiting nurse. The young woman spoke to him gently, directing him to a small room with dry clothes waiting for him.

Too caught up in his girlfriend's welfare he'd completely forgotten about his own state and, casting an eye to the mirror against the far wall, saw how blue his own lips and fingers had become.

The scratchy hospital clothes hung off of him, emphasizing how pale he'd become and making him look wan. Emotionally and physically exhausted he wished the others were there with him and tried his phone. Half ruined he stared at his background picture, taken when they were still in Macau, things felt so easy back then.

Unsure what to do now, the decision was made for him as soon as he stepped out into the hallway. Ready and waiting the nurse was there with a thermal blanket and warm tea.

Talking to him in hushed tones, she placated him with the usual assurances. He knew that her words were hollow but still, something about them helped.

He was trying to be more patient this time, but when a half hour went by without news about Jan Di he lost his temper with his nurse whose only task seemed to be to provide him with endless cups of tea.

Frustrated he tried to get up and leave, "Please don't." she said calmly.

"I need to know what is going on."

"She's alright, but you need to wait here for the doctor."

"I don't NEED to do anything but see Jan Di-yah!"

Blocking his path the nurse tried her best to calm him, "Just wait sir, please. I'm sure it won't be much longer."

"I've spent too much of my life waiting." he responded harsher than intended. Apologizing, he thanked her for her previous kindness before pushing past her.

Seeing a member of the F4 storming down the aisles drew the attention of the nearby staff who were immediately in whispers. Inwardly cringing at their hushed tones he quickened his step trying to find the main nurses station, but Jan Di's doctor found him first.

"Yoon Ji Hoo? You came in with Guem Jan Di by helicopter, correct? Come with me."

Abrupt, the doctor walked off not looking back once. Following closely, the golden boy considered what kind of doctor he would become; would he be an ER doctor like the harried man walking in front of him? How would he act at one in the morning when a worried boyfriend wanted answers?

He hoped he would have more empathy than the man before him. Still, he would give him the benefit of the doubt; just because he wasn't friendly didn't mean he wasn't qualified.

"Please sit." the doctor instructed him, closing the door behind them both and settling down behind a large desk. "You're girlfriend was brought in with a body temperature of 31 degrees, leading to dysrhythmia which we expect to correct itself in a few hours. She's receiving a heated saline IV and forced air and is responding well to treatment, apart from asking for you every few minutes that is." he chuckled at his own joke.

"I expect you'd like to see her as well?"

Nodding Ji Hoo rose to his feet but the doctor beckoned him to sit back down.

"Guem Jan Di has been less than forthcoming with information about what happened to her. You were the one to rescue her according to the pilot, what happened exactly."

* * *

He wasn't sure at first what was worse, tell his father about his tutor the first time or having to explain it all over again now. Eyes out to the ocean as they walked along, he could at least look away this time without being seen as disrespectful.

'The first time.' he thought, looking out at the vastness of the water, 'That was definitely worse.'.

"... I've got the documents back in my room and a few backups." Hands in his pockets the Prince of the Song clan was trying to handle the conversation with dignity. At the very least he wanted to show his father he was capable of taking care of his own problems and, if at all possible, that Yulina wasn't a liability.

He'd been planning this conversation in his head since Jun Pyo confirmed for him what he suspected, Madam Kang was pulling the strings in all of this.

'That witch!'

He couldn't even imagine what his life would have turned out like if she hadn't manipulated him. At the end of it, would he really of been that different?

With his upbringing probably not, but that wasn't the point.

"What else?" his father asked curtly.

"The girls are strays, living on the streets or runaways. They're groomed for years at the brothel. Only a few get selected to work with the more prominent families in Korea."

"That's not what I want to know."

"She's already dead." Woo Bin replied quickly.

"I know, the Wu family are rather inelegant. Left the body to rot for weeks." Seeing his son's questioning eyes he explained, "I made a few inquiries of my own. Did you think I would leave it all to YOU? After the debacle you've already made of it."

"Father please." he sighed, "You don't understand."

"NO, YOU don't understand. I knew you were lazy and feckless but this was outright stupid. The moment, and I mean THE moment something happened you should have come to ME. Not wait 7 years and talk to your current whore!"

Swallowing hard Song Woo Bin readied himself for his father's temper. He was right, he'd been completely stupid, but he didn't regret talking to Yulina about it. She helped him work it all out and above all didn't look at him the way his father was now.

"...I screwed up. I was only thirteen! And then... I tried to forget."

"You still don't understand, this isn't about you, it's about the family. Someone used MY son to try to attack us from the inside. Now tell me you know who was responsible."

"It's complicated." Not wanting to mention Gu Jun Pyo or Ha Jae-Kyung's involvement, Woo Bin was trying to be careful with his words but there was no avoiding the truth.

"No it's really not. Who paid the bills?"

"Kang Hee Soo."

* * *

Walking the rest of the way to his car in silence, the Prince of the Song clan wondered whether they would argue about Yulina again. He certainly hoped not, he'd already received an earful from his mother and expected to receive part two as soon as he was back.

In truth he was glad she was there, and if it wasn't for the seriousness of his previous conversation with his father he'd of felt quite pleased she'd come. After all her being here to look after the Russian girl was a tacit approval, wasn't it?

... and if she approved... maybe she could help him win over his father...

'If not...', he'd already thought of a back-up plan... if it could be called that. It was more of a hail Mary, but it was better than no plan.

'Probably anyway.' he thought dourly. 'Hmph, next time someone suggests a holiday I'm staying in Seoul.'

* * *

The lovers kissed tenderly, whispering back and forth to one another as the passion of the moment cooled. Wrapped up in each others arms they were pleasantly oblivious to the outside world.

Unfortunately it had yet to forget about them.

Almost silent in the room now, they noticed both their phones buzzing. Rolling over to his back the famed potter was content to ignore it, but after a minute of constant buzzes the long haired girl persuaded him to see what the texts were about.

It was a group chat amongst the F4 and, unlocking her phone, Ga Eul noted with some concern several missed calls as well. The messages were coming fast now and it took a moment of scrolling to figure out what it was all about.

There in black and white the simple message from Ji Hoo read : Jan Di found, heading to Seogwipo hospital.

As the phones buzzed with more incoming messages, mostly from Gu Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong typed back a quick note: Will be there as soon as I can. How is the Wonder Girl?

It didn't take long for his friends to reply and rib the absent former Casanova about his lateness.

Gu Jun Pyo: So you ARE still alive?

Song Woo Bin: Not after I'm done with him. Where the hell have you been?

Smirking at his best friend's message he watched his girlfriend slink out of bed and head to the bathroom.

So Yi Jeong: I've been occupied.

Gu Jun Pyo: Too occupied to answer the phone? Aish, I thought we were friends.

Song Woo Bin: I guess we've been replaced.

So Yi Jeong: Not replaced, but I have upgraded.

Hearing Ga Eul's telltale squeak of surprise coming from the bathroom he knew she'd seen his last message. Unable to wipe the smile off his face he agreed to visit Jan Di with the others in the morning.

* * *

Awoken by the sharp knock, her fuzzy brain worked to piece together where she was. The events of the last several hours still terrified her, and her blood ran cold when she remembered the smirk on the face of the burly man who threw her in the truck. Shaking it out of her head Jan Di tried to sit up, and in a scratchy voice called for her visitor to come in.

The radiant purple flowers caught her eye first, followed by the tawny color she loved most. Without words tears ran down her face, so relieved was she to see him. Opening his arms, Ji Hoo crossed the room in two steps and set aside the violets lest they be crushed.

His strong embrace engulfed her. Content to be held, her tears continued to fall, and eventually she shifted to allow him room to sit.

"Thank you for finding me. I'm sorry, I'm always so much trouble." the weary girl sniffed out, rubbing her cheek with the back of her hand.

Settling himself comfortably next to her Yoon Ji Hoo gently shook his head. "I should have never let you go up there alone." His soft fingers delicately turned her hand over and he pressed an ardent kiss to her palm.

"It's not YOUR fault Ji Hoo-yah. I should have been more careful."

"If it's not my fault then it certainly isn't yours. We both know who's to blame. The doctor, did you tell him what happened?" Ji Hoo asked, a frown marring his handsome face.

"Not everything. I... didn't know what to say." Gritting her teeth and looking away the Wonder Girl swallowed hard. "I don't understand what's so horrible about me. What does she hate so much?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"That's easy." he replied stoically, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend's confused expression. "How do you not know? You have something all of her money and fame can never buy."

Shushing her reply, Ji Hoo leaned forward and delicately kissed her lips before whispering, "Love and friendship." Softly they kissed again, and as the kisses grew longer Jan Di leaned back against the pillows, prompting the golden boy to pull away.

It was then the laundry girl noticed the bags under his sleepy eyes and his disheveled state. "Come here.", she instructed, pulling back the blankets.

"I don't know if that's a good idea.", he replied with a little blush, looking away from the exposed skin the thin hospital gown failed to hide.

Laughing for the first time since her ordeal started, Jan Di teased him for being shy, and eventually convinced him to sleep atop the blankets. Much more comfortable now, with her head on his chest, she tried to laugh at the whole thing; wondering aloud how the water would next try to kill her, before noting Ji Hoo's silence.

Immediately blushing in shame at her words she apologized for her thoughtlessness. Without looking away the quiet man rose, pulled back the covers and slipped into the bed. Hovering above her, he held her transfixed; unsure what to say she cleared her throat and blushed.

The smile, that always made her weak in the knees, slowly blossomed to life. Brushing her bangs back, he tenderly kissed her forehead. "Now who's the shy one?" he asked in mock seriousness, rolling to his side.

Amused with her response he continued to prod her a bit more. Trying not to think about what she'd said, which he knew was meant as a bad joke, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Finally able to relax the pair rapidly succumbed to their mutual exhaustion, sleeping throughout the night.

It would be another twelve hours before it occurred to either that nurses like to gossip, and their friends sense of humor is none too subtle.

* * *

AN:

Hail Mary - Something you do in desperation even though you know it's unlikely to succeed.

I worked rather hard on getting the SoEul right and trying to not make them OOC. I like GE's independence and spirit, I don't think she would lose that just because she's in love. Also giving them a bit of sexy time is always fun to write. Still trying to get their 'thing' but as they've only fooled around a few times so far they're not quite there yet.

I've got plans for all of our couples yet and we'll move forward plot wise more in the next chapter.

* * *

In our next chapter:

Lemon

The KING of the Song Clan Vs MK

WooLina

PS: I do really like to hear your reviews and if you have any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism go right ahead. However if you just want to complain and troll spend your time elsewhere or even better take the time to write your own story. I assure you no matter how much I don't like it I will behave courteously.

PPS: We got a new cat. Sort of...my husband rescued him after the lousy owner moved away and left him behind. Super cute completely mental. Fits right in. He's sitting next to me right now. Say 'Hi' to Lucky.

PPPS: Who's watching the new Meteor Garden? Thoughts?


	36. Chapter 36

Welcome back to Seoul's Dawning, the sequel to Macau at Night.

Thank you for your continued interest and support for this story, it means a lot to me and I work hard on every chapter to keep the story interesting without too many plot holes or mess ups.

This chapter jumps about a little bit, and I've put in a timeline to it helps readers keep track of where they are. If it gets too confusing, go back one or two chapters and come back.

At any rate I'll see you at the end.

Let's go back to Jeju Island!

* * *

 **Friday morning 1 AM**

The Don Juan walked softly around the lavish hotel room, careful not to make too much noise lest he wake the resting woman in the next room. His father waiting for him, he sorted through the many documents he'd collected; pulling out only the most vital ones. Although he was a loyal son, he wasn't a stupid one. Not sharing his binder or the computer files themselves, he gave his father only what he asked for:

Proof of Kang Hee Soo's involvement.

They'd barely spoken since the beach; although the Prince of the Song clan had tried to engage him, the clan leader only returned one word answers.

It was times like these his father both frightened and embarrassed him. Times when he didn't act a father; times when the Don Juan's unconventional upbringing showed through.

Standing tall as his father scrutinized he documents, he wondered if he should warn Gu Jun Pyo what was coming. Filled with tension, Woo Bin let out an audible sigh the moment his father left the room.

Feigning disinterest, his mother had been flipping idly through a magazine. Although her behavior wasn't unusual, she rarely showed interest in the business side of the family affairs, she was acting too sedentary. Almost always cheery, her hyper moods were legendary amongst the F4, and her son wasn't sure how to handle her like this.

Brows furrowed, Song Woo Bin sat heavily next to her in the middle of the large couch. Scratching at his scalp the auburn haired man stared at his feet, searching for something to say. The sand from the beach still all over him, he wanted nothing more than a hot shower and to climb into bed beside his girlfriend.

He looked up in surprise when he felt a hand touch his arm; his mother wordlessly moving closer beside him, rubbing his back for comfort like she did when he was small.

"I'm sorry about all of this."

"... all of what?"

The youthful woman smiled softly back at his words. Knowing he needed to pretend everything was alright, at least for one more night, she just gave him a light kiss on the cheek and said goodnight.

"We're staying at Springdale." she said rising to her feet. Walking to the door she turned back remarking, "Your father's decided he's into golfing now." with a tired sigh before continuing in a more serious tone, "Son, I like Yulina too. It's... your father's worried you're becoming too serious..."

"I can't do this right now mother." Woo Bin replied looking away. Casting his eyes to the bedroom door and back again, he thanked his mother for caring for the Russian girl when he couldn't.

"Of course. You love her don't you." Acknowledging his nod with one of her own, her face lit up in a smile. "I could tell. You're calmer now. Woo Bin, I want you to be happy. If she makes you happy that's all that matters to me."

Nodding again in reply, he rubbed at his eyes and rose to lock the door behind her. The Prince of the Song clan felt too tired to think straight. After the long day, coupled with the lack of sleep from the late night before, he didn't have the mental energy to deal with even one more thing going wrong.

Shedding the sandy clothes on the way, he headed straight to the bedroom; he'd shower in the morning.

* * *

Nude beside the bed, Song Woo Bin carefully pulled back the thick comforter. Even in the dim moonlight Yulina's injuries were apparent; the white bandage showing clearly through her simple black chemise.

'Yuli you fool... that temper of yours, one of these days you're going to get yourself killed.'

The Don Juan knew he was going to have to tell her about his conversation with his father soon, and his disapproval, before the situation got worse.

Climbing into bed he shuffled to her side, adjusting the blankets as he went. One hand on her hip, he was drifting off when it occurred to him that tonight could very well be their last night together.

If his father was determined to oppose Yulina he wouldn't let things get as bad as Jun Pyos mother had. No, the leader of the Song clan would jump straight to the end game; leave her or lose her.

Simple, effective and to the point.

With no other choice would he leave her?

Could he be that selfless?

He'd have to. He couldn't risk it.

'Huh' rolling to his back, it occurred to him he finally understood what Gu Jun Pyo went through.

He had thought his friend a coward at the time for not standing up to his mother but here, possibly in the same shoes, he realized how brave Jun Pyo really was.

"ARGH" he cried out in frustration, louder than he meant to.

Paling, he quickly checked that he hadn't woken his girlfriend. Thankful that tonight, at least, she slept well Woo Bin shook the dark thoughts out of his head.

'NO, that will not happen to me. I won't let it.'

Woo Bin thought back on what his mother had told him over the phone, 'If you really want her, prove it. Show him that he's wrong.'

"... but how do I do that?" he whispered wearily.

He'd been thinking of leaving Yulina for her own good. No, that wasn't the right step here. His father may be more ruthless than Madam Kang, but he respected bravery.

* * *

 **Four hours earlier**

Drowsy, a light headed Yulina dragged her feet to answer the knock on the hotel door. Ji Hoo hadn't been gone long enough for her to expect him back, at least not with any good news. Unsure what to expect she leaned against the heavy door, looking through the peek hole, and was surprised to see a distraught Ga Eul standing there.

Letting out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, Yulina let the petite girl in. It was obvious she was a ball of nerves and, while the Russian girl was usually more than happy to help her younger friend, she wasn't feeling up to a long discussion. Fortunately neither was the porridge shop girl, who got straight to the point.

"Yuli-ssi I need your advise." Too anxious to sit Ga Eul paced around the room, staring at the floor.

"What about?" Yulina asked, returning to her spot on the couch.

"Yi Jeong-Sunbae."

Throwing an arm across her forehead to block out the overhead light Yulina snorted in amusement. 'What else would it be?' she asked herself.

"Ah, well, I'm not sure how much I can help you there. So Yi Jeong's nothing if not complicated."

"But you're with his best friend..."

"Who is NOTHING like him." she reminded the long haired girl.

Finally taking a seat Ga Eul chewed her bottom lip, deciding how best to explain. Everyone came to the Russian girl for dating advise, and invariably sex advise. Although the topic still made her feel uncomfortable, Chu Ga Eul had worked up every last ounce of her courage to come here and she felt she would explode if she didn't get it all out.

* * *

"Last night, at your house, we made love for the first time... and..."

"No details." Yulina quipped quickly, earning an eye roll from a blushing Ga Eul.

A few moments passed in silence before the petite girl began again. She seemed to be having trouble forming the words, "Yuli-ssi... I think I made a mistake."

"What?" she said, sitting up as much as she could.

"Nothing has been right since then. We've been arguing, and I don't know what to do. One minute he's pushing me away and the next he's promising me forever."

"Ga Eul..." the Russian girl said sympathetically, "That's just Yi Jeong-ah."

"I thought, I thought it would be different now. Am I an idiot or just a child for wanting my happily ever after?" she laughed bitterly to herself.

Thinking on her strange conversation with Woo Bin that morning she sighed, "Happily ever after, I don't know if there is such a thing."

"Tell me what to do." the petite girl pleaded, her eyes wide. "How can I fix this?"

"Fix it? Ga Eul-ah I don't think it's broken, just complicated."

"...I wish I'd waited."

"Was it that bad?"

"NO." Unable to look the Russian girl in the face she tried to ignore the comment. "Yuli-ssi! Don't tease me."

"So that good?"

Blushing again, she couldn't hide the smile that came out when she remembered their time together. "That's not the point."

"Why not? You enjoyed it, he enjoyed it."

Narrowing her eyes, Yulina scrutinized the younger girl. The long haired girl's lack of reply made the injured girl feel sorry for her. Maybe it was too soon for them; Ga Eul was still so naive.

"Didn't we talk about this? Sex, it's a stage in a relationship... it changes... well, everything."

"Tell me what to do." the long haired girl asked her friend again.

"You need to talk to him." Yulina replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The two girls sat together mulling over the problem while Ga Eul practiced a few times what she wanted to say, but nothing seemed right. Only being able to stay a few more minutes, before Yi Jeong noticed her missing, she began to panic.

"I still don't know what to say. I love him Yuli-ssi, I don't want to hurt him. What if he pushes me away again?"

"I don't think he does that to hurt you. He's just... " Shrugging her shoulders at how to explain, the Russian girl winced in pain from the movement. With a deep sigh she tried to explain, "He thinks he's protecting you. Woo Bin-ah tried that on me once; what a fine pair of idiots we love."

Trying again, the curly haired girl shook her head. "Ga-Eul, you really need to talk to him. Just tell him the truth. You don't understand his behavior, hell I bet he doesn't understand it either!" Pausing for a moment to absorb what she just said, Yulina realized she should take her own advise... and soon.

A loud rap at the door broke the silence. Looking at each other in confusion for a moment, their conversation was forgotten when the knock came again. Moving quicker than her injured friend Chu Ga Eul opened the door, stepping back when a beautiful woman smiled eagerly at her.

"My apologies, I'm looking for Yulina Vladimirovna. Is she here?"

Turning wide eyes to her friend, who was walking slowly to her side, Ga Eul was gobsmacked to be introduced to Song Woo Bin's mother.

* * *

 **Friday 2 AM**

The Queen of the Song Clan found her husband talking animatedly on his phone in a corner of the lobby. Giving him a pointed look to signify she needed to speak with him, the youthful woman waited on a small divan against the opposite wall. Able to keep an eye on her husband, she was determined to speak her mind.

While she may not be as well versed in the business side of the family's affairs, she'd been the one who maintained and increased the family's social influence over the years. Although not wealthy, her family's long lineage and connections gave the Song clan credibility where before there was none.

She pretended not to notice the looks and comments throughout the years, saying she'd married beneath her class or for money alone. Yes, it had been an arranged marriage, but it wasn't as simple as that and she'd grown to love him.

Seeing him approaching, the sharp eyed woman rose to her feet and smoothed out a few wrinkles in the linen summer dress. "Everything alright?" she inquired with a light smile, hiding her own worries away for later.

"No, but it will be." her husband replied cryptically in return.

"Tomorrow, when this is settled, I have something important to discuss with you." the exuberant woman said with false cheer, taking her husband's hand.

* * *

 **Friday 8 AM**

They'd not expected the smiling faces of Woo Bin, Yulina and Jae-Kyung to greet them. With obvious nods and winks, the group teased the new couple about why Ga Eul stayed over in his room and what they'd gotten up to the night before.

A less amused Jun Pyo just gave the former Casanova a smirk and a shove on the shoulder. "Don't go turning your phone off like that again."

Blushing at the prolonged teasing, the long haired girl looked at the man beside her. He seemed completely unfazed by the whole thing and she wished she could act like that too at times like this. After all, with the F4 around she needed to get used to the extra attention and teasing.

'Maybe one day.' she thought. Then, hearing Jae-Kyung mentioning something about handcuffs, she nearly tripped over her own feet. 'Or maybe not.'

"Did you talk to him?" Yulina whispered, slowing her pace to walk alongside the porridge shop girl, leaving the F2 to talk.

Nodding back, Ga Eul thanked the Russian girl for listening to her last night. "I feel much better now and..." her mind drifted back to last night. Their conversation about his fears still fresh in her mind, it was quickly replaced by the memory of him calling her name in ecstasy.

With a gasp, she fussed with her hair to hide her thoughts from her keen eyed friend. Shocked at how aroused she'd become at the mere memory, she looked wistfully to the man who'd long ago captured her heart.

Only a few steps ahead of her, Yi Jeong seemed to sense her eyes on him. Pausing he turned, giving her a quizzical look, before offering her his arm. Although Ga Eul noticed the smirks between the Don Juan and Yulina, her mind was too pleasantly engaged to care.

'Maybe today.'

* * *

 **Friday 9 AM**

"Did you see?"

"I know."

"It's against hospital regulations."

"You better not say anything."

"I wouldn't!"

"I'm going to have another look."

"Shh, not so loud."

"Oh my, is that..."

Turning bright red, the trio of nurses bowed politely to the three young men approaching them. With only slight stammering, the eldest pointed a rather grumpy looking and curt man to the room at the end of the hall.

* * *

"I think you were in there **babe**." Yulina teased, elbowing the Don Juan in the side as they found the right room.

Turning back to look over his shoulder at the the still giggling nurses, Woo Bin gave the group a wink, chucking at their high pitched squeal.

The Russian girl's side ached when she laughed, and she grimaced; prompting both Ga Eul and Jae-Kyung to check on her.

Holding her right side she shooed off their concerns "Stop, save the fussing for Jan Di-yah." and, not paying attention, walked straight into the solid form of Song Woo Bin. "Oomph."

With one quick movement, the Don Juan caught his girlfriend before she could fall and softly shushed her. Pointing to the still sleeping couple in the bed, a wry smile grew on both of their faces.

Standing immobile in the doorway, a plan was soon hatched between the three couples.

* * *

Awoken by bright lights, Yoon Ji Hoo squinted and buried his face deeper into the pillow. When that didn't help he moved to roll over, only to find himself stuck. Hearing giggles and whispering, he reluctantly cracked open one eye.

On her stomach, asleep against him, Jan Di softly snored away; oblivious to the fact they were no longer alone. The golden boy gave her a gentle look before acknowledging the others.

"I suppose you think you're pretty clever." he said flatly, examining his friends handiwork.

Flexing his right arm he tested the strength of their creation. Stronger than he expected it to be, the toilet paper cocoon gave him little room to move. Half amused with their antics, he laid back staring up at the ceiling trying to hide a growing smirk.

The flashes of light continued as their phones snapped image after image. Looking at each of them in turn, he rolled his eyes pointedly. "I suppose I will just have to stay in bed all day. I could use the rest."

* * *

Awakening to the sound of laughter, Jan Di weakly opened her eyes. Her body felt heavy and she struggled to move. Still groggy and almost panicking, fearing that she was again kidnapped, Ji Hoo silenced her fears with a kiss.

"Good morning otter." Looking out of the corner of his eye at the guilty parties, he watched their reactions closely. "It appears we have some very silly friends."

A loud guffaw of laughter followed making the Wonder Girl try to sit up, only for her to struggle against the many layers of paper. Tearing a few dozen layers to pull her arm out she twisted around to face the culprits.

"Yuli-ssi?" she began.

"Nuh-uh. For once it's not my idea." the Russian girl chuckled back.

"Woo Bin-Sunbae?"

"I may have helped, but it wasn't my idea either."

Looking back towards the bed, she regarded Ji Hoo critically.

"You don't really think it was mine?"

Unable to control her reaction any longer the long haired girl caved, squealing as Jan Di threw her pillow across the room towards her.

"Chu Ga Eul! When I get out of here, shaving cream isn't all you'll find in your shoes!"

"Well it certainly looks like you're feeling better Guem Jan Di." the former Casanova said, sauntering to the petite girl's side. Picking up the discarded pillow on the way he tossed it back over his shoulder towards the bed, only to freeze a moment later.

"...oof..."

Turning slowly around Yi Jeong stepped back a few paces, putting more distance between himself and the occupants of the bed.

"So Yi Jeong..." came Ji Hoo's tenor voice.

* * *

Outside the room the trio of nurses became a quartet, and then a quintet, as the hospital staff gathered. The sounds of laughing, things being knocked over, shouting and a metal tray crashing to the floor echoes down the corridor.

Looking between themselves the young women, and lone man, didn't know what to make of the racket. A few random words could be heard through the thick doors, but they didn't make much sense to anyone.

"Duck!"

"You don't hit an invalid." came a stern female voice.

"Let go of my leg."

"Quick behind here."

"Sunbae!"

"I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Ouch, I'm still healing here."

"You two get a room!"

"You're dead Sleeping Beauty."

"A little help Ga Eul-yang."

* * *

"Jan Di-yah, is there anything I can get you?" the heiress asked for the nth time, opening the blinds to let light in.

Everyone had been working together, sans the laundry girl, to put the room to rights after the brutal pillow fight. Although it wasn't perfect, it was significantly better than it had been just ten minutes before.

Shaking her head no, Jan Di sat up straighter at the knock on the door. Without waiting an elderly doctor came in, carrying his clipboard under his arm, and started at the number of people in the room.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to speak to the patient alone." he said kindly, bowing politely back at the retreating forms of the couples exiting the room.

The doctor stared at the tawny haired man for a beat, before recognizing that he wasn't moving from his spot at the foot of the bed.

"It's alright, anything you have to say to me you can say in front of him. I'm going to tell him anyway." Jan Di said casually, moving to Ji Hoo's side.

"Is that so?" the old man chuckled lightly, pushing his glasses back. "That must make you..." he began, shuffling through the pages of notes, "the boyfriend, Yoon Ji Hoo."

At his corresponding nod the doctor went on, "You will have to make a statement, if you haven't done so already."

"No. I... didn't get a chance yet..." Ji Hoo replied, looking to Jan Di for support; the two of them had yet to discuss how to explain the strange series of events.

"That's alright, one of the nurses will be happy to help you complete the forms. Now onto the matter at hand." The doctor continued with scarcely a breath, "You are a VERY lucky young woman. Even 15 more minutes out there and we would not be having this, or any other conversation."

Guem Jan Di squeezed her boyfriend's hand as she processed the doctor's meaning; she hadn't realized they'd cut it so close. Although there were times in her life when she didn't FEEL very lucky, she knew she was in fact quite fortunate.

Not only did she have the love of her firefighter, she had a veritable troop of genuine friends who cared for her.

Smiling back she simply replied, "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

"How else do you think someone like her got a member of the F4 interested in her?"

"Mmm." hummed the only male member of their group, amidst a chorus of agreeing voices. "Well I think she's cute." he answered, blushing when they began to tease him.

* * *

Giving Guem Jan Di some privacy, the F3 and the girls stepped out into the hallway. The heiress, now not having Jan Di to fuss over, turned her unwanted attention to the Russian girl and insisted that the group find a quiet spot to relax.

The room at the end of the hall was certainly private, and the glass walls showcased a pretty view; unfortunately, due to the lack of ventilation, they also made the space too warm for anyone's liking.

* * *

Gu Jun Pyo was too wound up to sit for long. Wandering the corridors back and forth, hands in his pockets, he contemplated the next 24 hours. For some awful reason his mother wanted a rehearsal dinner, with just the two families. That meant it would just be the six of them and, even with his sister as a barrier, the thought of spending so much time with the witch turned his stomach.

As he rounded the last corner, headed back to the group, the Shin-Hwa heir overheard the nurses' conversation.

"...and he stayed all night?"

"Poor Ahjumma nearly fainted when she came on shift."

"Ji Young, I've told you not to call me that. You should have warned me there was such a handsome man in there, you usually know everything that goes on here."

"I didn't know either! The chart says they were brought in with hypothermia."

"I bet she knows how to keep him warm."

While the Shin-Hwa heir been content to ignore their gossip, the last comment sparked off his temper.

"I saw their charts..." the eldest of the group began, but she was cut off before she could finish her thought.

"Nurses like you are the reason this hospital has so low a rating." Gu Jun Pyo sneered coming up behind them.

Starting at the spiteful words, a few of them had the good sense to back away quietly. That, however, did little to stop the curly haired man's barrage.

"No work ethic, poor efficiency, substandard care, and breaking patient confidentiality! You're all fired!"

Noticing the commotion their friend was causing the F2 headed over and, with a half smile, the former Casanova called over to his friend, "You can't fire them, this isn't Shin-Hwa Hospital."

"I'm sure these lovely ladies merely misspoke. After all gossip is for the weak minded, and nursing surely requires a strong mind... and heart."

With a few sighs and love struck looks the remaining staff dispersed, bowing apologetically towards the still brooding man as they went.

"What did you do that for?" Gu Jun Pyo grumbled.

Shaking his head at his friend's obtuseness, the Don Juan explained. "I prefer my friends to get the best care."

* * *

 **Friday Noon**

Casting her eyes on the various pictures before her, Kan Hee-Soo listened contritely to his explanation.

"There have been a series of unfortunate incidents between our two families..."

His casual tone of air irritated her to no end.

That damn loose thread, the one she kept cutting back to keep in place, had unraveled; taking with it all of her meticulous designs. It was only a matter now of how much he knew, and how much it was going to cost her.

Even before her marriage she'd heard talk about Song Won-Sik. His takeover was the stuff of legends; murdering his own uncle and cousin at barely 18, and marrying the only daughter of an aging widower who owed the clan money barely a month later. An intimidating figure, with piercing eyes at 6 feet, most of society welcomed him into their ranks, merely because not doing so was too terrifying a thought.

* * *

At a stand off, neither Madam Kang or the head of the Song Clan showed any outward sign of worry. Song Won-Sik had infinite patience, in the right situation.

He'd taken the information his son had accumulated, along with his own reports, and in the last 12 hours had acquired the final piece of information he needed.

Casting the Shin-Hwa President a withering glance, the intimidating man rose and walked around the table to her side. With a snap of his fingers his staff handed him the first of the prepared documents.

"This is what I am willing to accept, as compensation. I suggest you accept the offer. The others are less charitable."

His eyes flickered in amusement when one of her bodyguards stepped between them, making sure to show his sidearm in the process. Ignoring the armed man's interference he pushed the paper across the table and went back to his side to sit.

The woman he'd heard his son refer to as a witch, seemed more like a crone in his eyes. She might be able to scare and bully a group of children into submission, but he could see through her act. After all he knew her when she was just a secretary, and they'd met at more than a few elite social gatherings after his marriage.

"Kang Hee-Soo, if you're not interested in reading my offer I can take it to the evening news just as easily. I'm sure they would find it fascinating reading."

He smirked when she quickly snatching the page towards her, and enjoyed watching the way her eye twitched in irritation as she read.

"What you suggest is absurd."

"Hmm?" he chuckled a bit, "Absurd? More absurd than lying to your children about the death of their father?"

* * *

She gnashed her teeth together in fury. In less than twenty-four hours everything she'd worked for over the last year would come to fruition in the union of Jun Pyo of Ha Jae-Kyung. The heiress' father had promised to support her renomination for President, and the shares were steadily rising after the plunge they took following her husband's stroke.

Looking quickly down at the list, she balked at the contents. Clearly the Song clan underestimated her, a common enough mistake, one she could use to her advantage.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are referring to." she bluffed, wanting to see whether the Mafia leader could back up his claim. Sliding the paper closer she cast a casual eye down the many items.

'He wants the brothel?' She weighed this in her mind. Lately it had been more of a burden than a help as, in the age of instant information, one centralized location was a liability. Hiring a new manager was also an unwelcome burden she'd be happy to rid herself of.

"What do you want the girls for?" she asked skeptically.

"Girls? I am sure I don't know what you are referring to." he began, "However if you are referring to the property in Mia-ri, call it an insurance policy."

* * *

"THIS item is non-negotiable. I have plans for the area, and I expect the deed to the property to be signed over by the end of the day."

"...anything else." Madam Kang replied humorlessly.

"If you'll turn to page two, paragraph three, this will serve as the remainder of the compensation. The contract is for thirteen years, which is how old my son was, you'll note. We will have preferential bidding on new construction and the consulting fee is very reasonable."

"This shipping company..."

"Very trustworthy people, very discrete. We can work out the details of the arrangement at our next meeting. If you'll sign and stamp the preliminary contract on the bottom of page three, you can get back to your guests."

Accepting the offered pen and ink pad, from one of the Song clan's guards, Kang Hee Soo bit her tongue. She had no leverage to work with, and no doubt the mafia leader could take her entire company down with one call.

"I'll have my personal lawyer arrange the meeting. I'm sure everyone must be wondering where you've gotten to Madam President."

The spiteful woman batted the thought of having the mafia leader killed around for a moment, if it could be arranged it would have to be perfect. Even discussing such a thing was dangerous!

First off though she'd have to sign to papers, then set up a few new dummy accounts. Keeping as much distance between Shin-Hwa and the Song Clan as possible had to be her first priority. Then she could see whether her connections could prove useful.

* * *

" _ **Kulkolka,**_ while we're here... before we go..."

"We've already discussed this." the Russian girl replied. Still sore and tired she didn't have the energy to rehash their conversation. "What can the doctors here tell me that I don't already know."

Sitting down beside her in the overly warm room, Song Woo Bin lightly touched her cheek; the bruise was already changing color. Softly kissing the crown of her head, he pulled his girlfriend in close. Careful not to touch either the scratches along her shoulder, or the bandage protecting her cracked rib, he settled for resting his hand on her hip.

"I can't wait for this to all be over." Yulina mumbled.

"Mmm, it will be nice to get home." he replied offhandedly; thinking initially only of Seoul, before remembering their new living status.

"Yuli..." the Prince of the Song clan wracked his brain for a better way to tell her, he'd done so all night and still come up with nothing.

Knowing she would be more upset if she thought he was keeping secrets, he'd decided last night just to come out and tell her directly. Yet now that it came to it, it was harder than it looked.

With a slight nod to Yi Jeong, the famed potter got the hint and rose; taking Ga Eul and Jae-Kyung with him, leaving the two of them alone in the sunny room.

Watching his friends go, the Don Juan knew it was now or never.

"My father doesn't like us living together." he said quickly, looking away with a unwanted blush of shame.

"What?" the lithe girl replied, confused. Sitting up straighter, she pulled away from his embrace. "Does he not like me?" she asked, more to herself than Woo Bin. Searching her mind, she tried to remember their last encounter.

"Did I do something wrong?" Yulina asked.

"No." Raking a hand through his hair, he leaned forward. Elbows on his knees, he glanced at the Russian girl out of the corner of his eye. "It's not that simple."

"Can you make it simple?" she replied, with a smirk.

"I wish."

"Well, don't let it bother you then."

Woo Bin raised a brow, turning to her. "Don't let it bother me?"

"Yes." she sighed, "I'm not living with HIM. I'm living with you, **_drakonchik_.**" In a softer voice she continued, "So tell me, what do YOU think?"

Leaning forward he kissed her gently and not wanting to part, his lips lingered; holding onto the moment. "I'm worried." he finally answered breathily.

"It'll all work out." Yulina replied, caressing his cheek.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"I have to. I can't bear to think otherwise."

* * *

 **Friday 7PM**

Ignored, despite her protests, Jan Di settled into the double bed in the private suite of the hospital. The enormous room was preposterous to her, easily triple the size than her last apartment, she couldn't imagine anyone actually NEEDING this much space.

The luxury wasn't limited to the room though, she now had a personal nurse and aid at her beckon call. As much as she hated being in the hospital, again, the special attention made it all that much worse.

Before she could blend in; as much as she ever could with the F4 circling her anyway. Now though, she would be all anyone would talk about for weeks and she couldn't even walk the halls without being swarmed by the staff wanting to be 'helpful'.

Refusing to leave, Ji Hoo had arranged for their clothes and amenities to be brought to the new room. Just wanting to sleep, she acknowledged to herself that this bed was indeed more comfortable and it was nice wearing her own pajamas again.

With a frown, she chastised herself for being selfish. She didn't precisely NEED these things, but she should be more grateful to her boyfriend for arranging them; it also made things easier on him this way after all.

Smiling warmly when he reentered the room, she was reminded of how far they'd come since that first night sleeping together on the floor in Macau.

* * *

Smile and nod.

Smile and nod.

Smile and nod.

As usual, with her parents around, her opinion wasn't required. All she had to do was pretend to pay attention to the conversation and smile at the appropriate moments.

Truly this was for the best though; Ha Jae-Kyung had quite a lot to think about. Still deciding whether or not to call off the wedding in the morning, now that Jan Di was safe, she had to keep the pretense up.

Jun Pyo and her had agreed at the hospital to continue on, for at least tonight, to keep Madam Kang from hurting Guem Jan Di again. The doctors wouldn't release Jan Di until the morning, at the soonest, and only then after a lot of begging from the heiress that she couldn't have her wedding without her maid of honor.

Warning them that the laundry girl was still vulnerable from shock, they'd both promised to monitor Jan Di carefully throughout the wedding and get her back to the hospital immediately afterwards.

So for now she would continue to smile, hoping that Madam Kang would be none the wiser, and trust in the F4 to protect Guem Jan Di.

* * *

Just off the phone with his best friend, the golden boy was trying to be discrete. Thinking it best to keep his conversation away from Jan Di for the moment he'd gone out into the hall, but the prying ears of the hospital staff were all around him. Ending up in a disused storage room he listened to Jun Pyo's words.

It seemed the witch was acting worse than ever. Threatening to lock him in his room until the wedding if he so much as put a toe out of line during the dinner, Jun Pyo was sure his mother knew about their rescue of Jan Di. Then, with one last quick warning to keep alert, the Shin-Hwa heir hung up abruptly.

Heading back to Jan Di's room Ji Hoo kept a mental count on the number of staff he passed. It did seem like an extraordinary number of people for the two private rooms that made up this side of the floor. He also knew Woo Bin had specifically left two of his guards, and he could see one of them patrolling the ward but wasn't sure where the other had gotten to.

The quiet man's thoughts were interrupted when he opened the door and looked over at the bed.

Staring at the girl looking lovingly back at him all he could think was how beautiful she was, and how inviting. Quickly turning his gaze away, before his body got too excited, he shoved his hands in his pockets and went to her side. Smirking at his own behavior, he sat facing her.

"Does this mean you like the room now?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you Sunbae."

He'd been expecting a bit more teasing and, brushing back his hair, asked if everything was alright.

"Of course." she replied, "Well as alright as it can be."

"Something on your mind then little otter?"

"A bit." she admitted. "I just... I really appreciate everything you do for me..."

"...but?"

"No, that's not it. I feel like I've been taking it for granted, I don't say thank you enough."

"You don't have to. I don't do thing for you to get a thank you."

"That may be true but, thank you all the same." she said.

Noticing the way her cheeks were growing rosy under his gaze, he leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss. "This is payment enough." he whispered.

"I'm sure I owe you some interest." the laundry girl replied, her cheeks now quite red.

"Guem Jan Di, are you flirting with me again?"

* * *

As they laid side by side in bed, Yoon Ji Hoo delicately caressed his girlfriend's cheek. Thinking again of how close he came to losing her, he decided to hire her a private bodyguard and, he made a mental note to speak with his friends about it in the morning.

When she threaded their fingers together it brought him back to the present, and he kissed each fingertip making her giggle. Arms around each other as they drifted to sleep, Ji Hoo relished the feeling of her breath against his skin.

The quiet man knew it wouldn't be safe for them to be intimate just yet, Jan Di was still too weak and he wouldn't suggest anything that could hurt her.

Yet, as he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but imagine the feel of her soft lips trailing down his chest. With a sigh of pleasure he shifted position, rolling to his back and drawing Jan Di closer.

* * *

 **Saturday 7AM**

"...ah..." his throat dry, Yoon Ji Hoo swallowed hard then trembled. Sinking his head deep into the pillow, he thrust his chest up and groaned. Unclear about where he was or what was happening, all his brain registered was how good everything felt.

"...mmm... mmm... MMM..."

Listening to the humming voice, a tremor ran through him, jolting awake his sleepy mind.

Mouth agape he looked down and watched as his girlfriend, Guem Jan Di, sucked vigorously on his hard cock.

He was confused and didn't know what to say. What was going on? Was this some sort of lucid dream?

Laying back as Jan Di's mouth took him over and over again he bent his knees, spreading his legs wide, allowing the feelings to course through him.

"...oh Jan Di-yah, it's so go-od..." he whispered out.

Thrusting his hips up and down, along with Jan Di's movements, he pulled the pillow out from underneath him to muffle his cries.

"ah-ah-ah..ugh...oh oh yes... YES... YEEEEES"

His sanity completely lost, and short on breath, Ji Hoo trembled and groaned until he had nothing left. Panting hard, he pulled the pillow down to his chest and saw a slightly smug looking Jan Di scooting over to his side.

"I've never been woken up so wonderfully before." he muttered, his heart still beating wildly in his chest.

The Wonder Girl's brows furrowed for a moment, "Woken up?" before the corner of her lips turned up in a slight smile, "You were asleep?".

"I was." Ji Hoo replied, putting one hand behind his head, absorbed in how beautiful she looked blushing down at him.

Seeing that she was at a loss for what to say, the Golden Boy grabbed her hand. Pressing a hard kiss against her palm, he gazed up. "Don't worry" he began in a low voice, "I approve of you using this method for waking me up in the future."

"Yoon Ji Hoo!"

"I guess you're feeling better then..."

"Yes, much."

Keeping his expression neutral as long as he could, Ji Hoo grabbed the laundry girl's arms and rolled on top of her. Eyes burning now in passion, he leaned in close, and lightly touching her lips with his own he whispered one word.

"...good..."

* * *

AN:

Hi again!

A lot happened in this chapter, didn't it? We ran the gambit from seriousness, to fluff to lemon and back.

I bet SOME of you were VERY happy it was a JanHoo lemon, been a while for those two!

As usual I am a terrible proofreader so if you find an error let me know so I can fix, totally cool w it.

I think I'll go back to my 'write a review and get a bit part in the next chapter' thing, I always enjoy figuring out how to fit everyone in =)

* * *

 _In our next chapter:_

Jan Di gets released from the hospital

SoEul fluff

More from the Song family

Lemon... or two?

...and of course the wedding...

PS: Drop me a line if there is anything special you'd like to happen.

PPS: OMFG it's frikin' wicked hot here and my A/C broke; send ice, lots of ice.


	37. Chapter 37

Welcome back to Seoul's Dawning, the sequel to Macau at Night. We are lemon-limey fresh today so be warned.

As the wedding is drawing close I'm time lining events, half for my own sanity I assure you.

We will be in **English** and _**Russian**_ at various points. I think most of you guys know the diff by now but it's a reminder for any newbies.

Big thanks to everyone for continuing to read and review, flip back a chapter or two if you get mixed up at any point.

XOXO

See you at the end.

And we're back to Jeju in... 5...

4...

3...

2...

1

* * *

 **Friday Evening - 2 days before the wedding**

How the head of the Song Clan got wind of* her husband's condition she would never know. Clearly someone wasn't to be trusted, but finding out who could be a lengthy process. It was easier to move him and hire new staff.

This needed to be handled delicately. The right words to the right people and the money trail hidden discretely. He was to remain a Hong Gildong*, staying anonymous and hidden away.

Having finished arranging for the hospital in Hong Kong to transport him to their home in Seoul, Madam Kang summoned her secretary. One of the few people she trusted implicitly, she tasked him with hiring the appropriate care staff.

'This is what I should have done in the first place.' she thought, disposing of the phone's SIM card to be safe; safety was everything right now.

Rushing now, so as not to arrive late, Madam Kang took the seat between her children. Jun-hee had been uncharacteristically obedient since she arrived, making her suspicious. Although she had long ago tapped both of their phones, the latest call summary told her nothing. Either they were getting smarter or finally growing up; as much as she hoped it was the latter, she doubted it.

With a quick text she instructed her staff to check her daughters hotel room, for safety sake. She didn't need any more surprises. The shock of having to deal with the Song clan that morning was more than enough for one day.

Rising to exchange pleasantries with the Ha family, the President of Shin-Hwa kept a close eye on Jae-Kyung and her son. They spoke relatively little throughout the meal, and even less to each other, but their body language gave them away.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you in your dress tomorrow, I'm sure you will be radiant. Isn't than right Jun Pyo?"

The way he fumbled over his words, looking away with a blush, sealed it. Unsure whether the heiress' parents noticed her son's behavior, she kept her realization to herself.

They were in love.

Yes, she could work with this.

* * *

"It's okay you can keep it, I have a spare."

Confused, the short haired girl blurted out, "What do you need two for?", before blushing head to toe.

"Oh... okay, are you sure?"

"Definitely. Not a problem." Yulina said, before continuing with a laugh, "But don't ever tell me what you used them for, deal?"

Smiling ear to ear, Ha Jae Kyung readily agreed. Eagerly sliding the handcuffs into her bag, she waved a goodnight to the F2 who were just entering the room.

The Don Juan would have to be blind not to see the telltale smirk on his girlfriend's face, "Hey **babe**. What was that about?".

"It seems Gu Jun Pyo is going to have an interesting wedding night."

The group quieted down when Ga Eul came in, but she protested being the left out. Recounting the story once more, the curly haired girl wiped a tear out of her eye. Still chuckling, she smiled coyly at the handsome man by her side.

"Don't worry I still have one pair left." she said, leaning forward to rest her palm on his chest.

"Is that a promise **_kulkolka_**?" The Don Juan replied, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Most definitely my **_drakonchik_**."

* * *

Seeking some quiet from the endless chatter going on in their friends' room the young couple retreated to the balcony, only to be interrupted a moment later by a call.

So Yi Jeong smirked when he looked at the number, and apologized to Ga Eul as he went back inside to take the call.

Left alone, the petite girls' mind drifted back to what Yulina told her about Jae-Kyung's request. Was that the kind of thing Yi Jeong liked too?

She'd heard stories about his sexual exploits, although how many were true she couldn't say. To be fair she wasn't sure she even wanted to know.

It was still the elephant in the room between them. Whenever he let something slip about his past affairs, he'd immediately give her this panicked look and change the topic.

'What does that even mean?' she sighed, shaking her head. 'It's not like I don't know about his past.'

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she heard the balcony door opening. "Everything alright?" she asked gently. He'd been on and off the phone all evening, and it was obvious the former Casanova was planning something.

"Naturally." he replied casually, "After all you're here."

Back at her side, he moved to wrap his arms around her waist from behind and they gazed out at the water together.

"I love it when you're cheesy." Ga Eul replied, almost purring as he kissed up her neck.

"Me? Cheesy? I think you mean romantic." he mumbled inbetween kisses.

"I've heard it both ways." she teased, her eyes heavy lidded as he inched his kissed down her collarbone.

"Do you know tomorrow will officially be the longest I've ever been involved with somebody."

"Hmm... does that mean I win a prize?"

"It means you already have..."

"Oh, so cheesy."

"You mean romantic." he corrected, his breath heavy in her ear. As arms enveloped her, he shut his eyes and let his senses overtake him. The hint of blackcurrant and vanilla, the smell that was so uniquely Ga Eul, soothed him. She felt so small in his arms, almost fragile, and he forced himself awake; lest he drift off and crush her against the railing.

Of course Chu Ga Eul was anything but fragile; 'although... maybe once' he thought.

Looking back on it, he was rather proud of himself for helping her find her inner strength when that idiot boyfriend of hers broke her heart. At the time he told himself he was looking out for a friend of a friend's girlfriend, and that he only did so because he hated seeing her crushed by a coldhearted guy, too like himself for comfort.

It was one of the few moments in their early relationship that didn't leave a bitter taste in his mouth.

"What are you thinking of?" she asked softly. Turning her head to rest against his chest, she listened to his heartbeat.

Gently stroking her long hair, the former Casanova confessed his thoughts. "I was remembering when I brought you to my studio after I found you crying in the street."

"Mmm." Ga Eul hummed in displeasure, "After that jerk... I can't believe how stupid I was."

"You weren't stupid."

"I felt stupid." Blushing a bit at the memory, she went on, "I never apologized for making a scene that day."

Shifting her position Ga Eul looked up at him, "But, I guess I'm not really sorry."

A smirk on his face Yi Jeong, nuzzled into her, "Is that so?"

"Mmm, yes. You see... that was the first time I felt something for you."

"Ah yes, my performance."

"No, not that. That was... embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? I thought I looked pretty cool up there."

"It was... a bit much Sunbae."

Agape Yi Jeong shook his head. "Only you Ga Eul-yang. So if it wasn't my performance..." he said, waiting for her to explain.

"It was just... you. It was like the curtain lifted, and there you were."

Looking into her dreamy eyes, he ran his fingers along her jawline and gave her a gentle kiss. "So... no saxophone for our anniversary?"

Eyes widening she replied quickly, "Please no.", before coyly looking away with a smirk. "..but, it's only two weeks. We don't have to do anything much." she said bashfully, remembering all that had taken place on their one week anniversary.

"Hmm." Yi Jeong mused on this, "What if I want to?"

An endless array of possibilities went through Ga Eul's head. The F4 were notorious for their celebrations and she feared, if left unchecked, the famed lover would almost certainly go overboard.

Thinking quickly, the porridge shop girl blurted out an idea that had come to her after their first date. "How about after school we can wander around the galleries in Samcheongdong. There's one, Swurve, I think you'll like...in... particular..."

A sour look crossed Yi Jeong's handsome face and Ga Eul raised an eyebrow at his expression, prompting him to confess his thoughts. "It's not what I had in mind..."

"I'll make a deal with you." Ga Eul girlfriend said, turning fully around now in his arms and standing on her tiptoes. "I plan this Monday and you can plan Friday."

"Friday?"

"Mmm." she replied, "Two weeks since you asked me out, officially that is. Did you forget?"

"Never."

* * *

Jae-Kyung squeezed his balls while, at the top of the bed, the Shin-Hwa heir moaned throatily completely forgetting why he came to his fiance's room so late at night.

Rolling back into position once the brief high passed, Gu Jun Pyo spread her lips with his fingers; finding her clit was never the problem, holding onto it was.

Latching onto the swollen red nub just as his fiance began deep-throating him, he sucked as long as he could. Slowly losing his mind, he grabbing her ass and buried his face fully into her wetness.

The new position was awkward at first but it was fast becoming his favorite one yet.

The feeling of her mouth gliding up, pumping his thick cock, while she wrapped an arm around his ass to hold him close was the closest thing he'd felt to heaven in his life.

With renewed vigor he dived his face back into her folds and, spreading them wider, forced his tongue up into her body.

The Shin-Hwa heir soon grew rough; plunging his tongue and fingers into her body he drank down her juices. Meanwhile, his hips had taken on a mind of their own and finally losing control, he lifted his dripping chin.

"A-AH, YEEEES."

Steadily working his cock Jae Kyung's tongue moved rapidly, drinking down one stream of milky cum after another. Trembling on top of her, he ground his hips harder only for her to pinch his ass.

"Monkey!" he cried, his high lost, "What did you do that for?" Pouting, he let her up and rubbed the sore spot.

"I prefer not to be suffocated Jun." Inching closer the heiress slid her hand back up his thigh and then climbed in his lap.

Her cum was still all over his mouth, and he went to wipe it off when she stopped him. "Don't bother, YOUR work isn't done yet." Then, laying back, she spread her legs.

Her body aching for her release she guided him back down, clutching his hair and wrapping her legs around his neck. "Oh Jun, it's so good. More, harder, yes that's it." she cried out, humping his face.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, make me cum, yes oh Jun."

Working in a fever, Gu Jun Pyo pumped four finger into her body as he sucked and flicked her clit. She was clearly enjoying herself, but he was getting frustrated that he couldn't bring her that final release. Unsure what more she could want, he finally caved and asked.

Also frustrated Jae Kyung went into the other room, coming back carrying a familiar box. Blushing when he remembered stepping into the sex shop with her in New York, he balked at the sight of the large vibrator.

"THAT!" Jun Pyo shouted, "That's what you need?" Slightly offended, he chewed on his inside cheek when she climbed back in bed, but watching her turn it on and slide it up into her body was arousing and the more she moaned the more he ached for her.

His cock in his hand, he hovered above her, "Jae. I want you."

"Go on then, slide it in Jun." Pulling the vibrator aside she lifted her hips. "I want it at the same time."

Growling in need, the Shin-Hwa heir slid towards her. He wasn't sure how this was going to work, but excited to try he slowly pushed forward, entering her tight body.

"Ohhhh Jae." he called breathless, the vibrations working on him as well. Lifting her hips, he thrust forward entering her deeply and pounded into her hard.

"That's it Jun" she cried, getting closer. "Mmm, more... yeah, like that." The hard slap of their bodies filled her ears as she finally came, "Oh yesss. Ah ah ah."

Feeling the tremble of her inner walls was his cue to let go and, no longer holding back, he came quickly. "AHHHHHHH" he shouted, until his throat was hoarse.

Still working, the vibrator's movements continued to make them both tremble. Holding still, enjoying the prolonged high, Jun Pyo barely heard his fiance when she complained she was getting sore ,and she had to pinch his ass again to get his attention.

Laying side by side on their backs, the engaged couple panted, as they gradually regained their breath.

"Jae... that was..."

"Mhm." she agreed. Pausing for a few seconds, she looked down his sweat covered body before something occurred to her. "Didn't you come in here to talk about tomorrow?"

Chuckling, Jun Pyo snorted. "Our wedding." Then, glowering, remembered what he wanted to say. "I think the witch knows."

"You mean about Jan Di-yah."

"Yes." he said, rolling over to his stomach and looking at his fiance. "Think about it. If she wasn't rescued, if my mother thought her... dead, don't you think she'd of crowed about it by now?"

"What are you trying to say?" Resting on one elbow, Ha Jae Kyung furrowed her brows in confusion.

"She's too calm. I don't think it's over Jae, that woman always has something up her sleeve."

* * *

Sitting in her room after a successful dinner with the Ha family, 'that woman', Madam Kang shooed out her assistant. She needed to be alone; she needed to think.

Her 'overly paid', she decided, security staff reported the Guem girl rescued by none other than the Song clan! In the middle of their meal there was nothing she could do, and with the Song's involved she was untouchable. At least for the moment.

The cruel woman massaged her temple, willing away the incoming headache. She'd tried everything she could think of to get that leech out of their lives; 'Kidnapped her twice, destroyed her home... also twice, what more do I have to do?'

Madam Kang smirked when the thought occurred to her; Jan Di was more of a cockroach than a leech. Her wicked grin widening, she made a decision.

'If I can't force that cockroach to leave, maybe I can make it want to go instead.'

Taking out her phone, she mused on who to dial first.

* * *

 **Saturday morning (24 hours to the wedding)**

Yoon Ji Hoo stared down into his girlfriend's warm brown eyes. She said she was feeling better, and judging from the way he'd woken she wasn't lying; but Jan Di had a history of overexerting herself and he wanted to be careful.

Gently dancing his fingertips along her bottom lip, he watched as she fluttered her eyes shut before finally leaning in for a kiss. Allowing his lips to linger his senses threatened to override his brain.

The intensity of his love for her was simple too overwhelming. Her touch, her scent, the feel of her lips left him unable to think. Their hot breaths mixed in between kisses and when he slid his tongue over her lower lip, Jan Di immediately acquiesced.

A soft moan escaped her lips when their tongues first touched, making a new intensity coursed through him. Weaving their tongues and legs together he rolled his hips, pressing his weight against her. Then, not wanting to part, he slid a hand to her bottom and guided her movements.

The quiet man's eyes shot open and he groaned when he felt his girlfriend squeeze the head of his cock. Looking down to watch her touch him he pushed back to give her hand more room and he almost lost his balance when she stroked him.

"...ah...ah... Jan Di-yah. AH!" he cried when she swirled her thumb over his tip.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried not to moan as she continued to spread his pre-cum around his swollen cock; but he was so sensitive to her touch that it was becoming a challenge.

"please jan di" he whispered, trembling as she rubbed another drop around his head. Looking at her own panties, he leaned down grazing them with his length.

Responding to his unspoken request by opening her legs wider and thrusting forward, Jan Di pulled her underwear aside exposing herself to his hungry eyes.

Ji Hoo's breathing hitched when, slowly, he dipped the tip of his head into her wet folds. Balancing on one arm, while holding his base, he teased her entrance; she was so wet he didn't doubt he could slide right up in. Imagining doing just that, his playing almost came to an abrupt halt when Jan Di thrust upwards.

Pulling back in time, Ji Hoo shuffled down the bed smiling at his girlfriend's act of impatience. She was still too bashful to say what she wanted out loud.

'But' he thought, as he slid off her panties, 'that fine. After all Guem Jan Di's honorary firefighter is ready for anything.'

* * *

Up early as usual, the head of the Song clan was surprised to find his wife waiting for him downstairs for breakfast. Latching onto his arm, she tugged him along until she found the prefect spot.

The little cafe, 'Jayz', was peaceful and slightly secluded. It would give them room to talk, but not be so private that he'd dare raise his voice to shout; after all she suspected shouting might be involved.

"I want you to back off and let our son and Yulina be."

"Let them be?" he shook his head, "That's exactly what I can't do."

The clan leader cleared his throat and took a sip of bitter coffee. Seeing his wife wasn't going to give in he tried to explain, "It'll only be worse for him if I let it go on, a quick pain now is better. I've seen what the other kind can do."

He frowned thinking back on his own first love, and the way she fell apart when he had to choose a stranger for his bride. Strengthening his family was vital in his line of work, and more important than his own wants; but he waited too long to break it off.

He'd had time to think and process it, so he was able to come to terms with his fate. His girlfriend, at the time, didn't.

Hysterical and violent he couldn't keep her calm when he broke the news, and she had to be sedated. Too psychotic to be released for months, his selfishness destroyed her life.

Now his son was looking at a similar path. 'This is better. This was what I should have done.'

'Has it really been thirty years?' he thought looking at his youthful wife. Taking her hand he gave it a small kiss. His marriage had turned out alright in the end. The boy would get over her.

"How do you know they'll even stay together?" the Queen of the Song clan asked, smiling at his show of affection.

"The way our son is, do you think he's ever breaking up with her again?"

"Yulina doesn't even want to get married.

"People change their minds."

Crossing her arms the Mafia Queen leaned back, and a half smile crawled it's way onto her lips, "Yes, yes they do."

Her implication was obvious, and if it'd been anyone else he'd of been cross for the disrespect; but with her the clan leader just chuckled. "How about this, I'll go talk with her and..."

"And..."

"No promises my love."

* * *

"No peeking!" the long haired girl yelped, jumping up from her spot at the table. Halfway through breakfast she hid her phone against her chest and pouted until Yi Jeong sat back down.

"Why can't I know what you're planning? What if we're planning the same thing?"

"I think that's highly unlikely Sunbae. Besides, I've already told you what I have in mind."

"You've told me the neighborhood, not where we're going."

"Don't you like surprises?"

Tapping his chin with his finger, the famed potter made a show about considering her question. "Do I like surprises? Hmm?"

"Well do you?"

"Sometimes yes and sometimes no."

"That's not a real answer."

He leaned on one elbow, casting her an amused look. Their banter was one of his favorite parts of the day and his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"If the surprise is anything like last night, I'm sure I will enjoy it."

"Sunbae!"

"Really, it was one of the best surprises of my life."

Scarlet faced, Ga Eul's mouth open and closed like a fish; making the former Casanova chuckle to himself.

Regaining her composure, the petite girl chastised him for teasing her.

"I'll make a deal Ga Eul-Yang, I'll stop teasing you when you stop blushing so prettily."

"...sunbae..."

* * *

Song Woo Bin adjusted the tight bandage, helping his girlfriend rewrap it after her shower.

"What good does this even do?" she joked.

"For you or for me?" the Don Juan replied, running his hands along her bandaged ribs and up to her breasts. Quirking a half smile at his girlfriend, he ran his thumbs over her nipples before gently drawing her in close.

"How long has it been?" Yulina purred.

Shaking his head he merely replied, "Too long."

The Russian girl's hand was just sliding to undo his pants when a shrill ring made them both jump.

Frozen, they listened to the persistent cry from Yulina's laptop before mutually agreeing to pick up where they left off later.

There first, Woo Bin greeted his girlfriend's grandmother in the few words of Russian he knew before running out of vocabulary. Fortunately Yulina didn't keep them waiting more than a beat.

 **" _Здр авствуйт!" _**she shouted enthusiastically. " _ **Grandmother it's been too long, how are you?"**_

 _ **"How good can I be when I hardly get a chance to speak to my only granddaughter?"**_

 _ **"Baba..."**_

 _ **"And now I hear from your father that you are injured?"  
**_

 _ **"Baba, I'm alright really. Just sore."**_

 _ **"And now you're lying to me. Do you need me to come over there?"**_

 _ **"Baba NO. Really I'm fine."**_

 _ **"Now I know you are unwell. I know you moved in with that boy. You know I think that is a terrible idea."**_

 _ **"Baba!"**_

 _ **"The less you know about one another before marriage the better."  
**_

 _ **"Baba please."**_ Yulina whispered sharply, casting her eyes over to the man beside her to signal the older woman to change to topic.

 _ **"My Yuli, I worry about you. All alone there."**_ before her granddaughter could interject, she continued, _**"Oh, he doesn't count."**_

Feeling worn out already, the Russian girl wanted to get to the point of the Skype call.

 _ **"Not that I don't love for you to call me, but is there something particular on your mind today; and can we switch to English. Please?"**_

Yulina's grandmother furrowed her brow, and brushed aside a few white curls from her forehead. She'd been hoping to speak to her granddaughter alone, but it seemed that wasn't going to happen. Sliding her glasses to the tip of her thin nose before removing them, she sighed before caving to her granddaughters pleading look.

 **"Yuli my love."** she began, also giving Song Woo Bin a slight nod of acknowledgement. **"A few friends of mine in Moscow have reported some curious inquiries as of late. Someone has been searching into our family's service records..."  
**

 **"What?"**

 **"Oh they didn't find anything."** the wiry older woman said flippantly. **"Your great-great-grandparents went into exile shortly after their marriage and most before that was destroyed... and of course Vladislav's people noticed right away.** **You know how paranoid your cousin in is, just like your late grandfather, rest his soul."**

 **"What did papa say?"  
**

* * *

The Prince of the Song clan listened quietly as the two women discussed the situation. Ever since they answered the call he'd had a slow sinking feeling.

Recalling the one, and only, time he spoke with the older woman before he was working to school his expression. He'd spoken virtually no Russian at the time, but even he could tell she'd thought him an idiot. It was a few months later he met Petr and learned why.

'My Baba is a bit... traditional... to her smiling with no reason is a sign of stupidity. Just be yourself and you'll be fine.'

Petr had gone on to tell him a few bits and pieces about the family matriarch, all of which made it clear Woo Bin wanted to get on her good side and now was as good a time as any to try.

Realizing his attention had been drifting, he snapped his head back to the screen in time to hear Yulina's grandmother's next words.

 **"They traced the breech, do I need to tell you where it came from?"**

Looking directly at Song Woo Bin now, the sharp tongued woman continued, **"Deliver a message young man."**

 **"Ma'am?"** he said, his throat suddenly quite dry.

Not waiting for, or expecting, a reply she went on. **"Tell your father next time he wants to know something to pick up a phone. After all... I have nothing to hide."**

With a great sigh she then turned back to her granddaughter, " **But** **I am content to let things be, for the moment.",** then turning her steely gaze back again to the auburn haired man she began the inquisition.

 **"If you're going to be with my only granddaughter you better start telling me more about yourself."**

* * *

Eyes wide, Song Woo Bin answered another of Yulina's grandmother's questions. This one easier than the last, he explained he was an only child and had only younger cousins.

" **So you are the eldest in your generation."**

Hoping to regain control over the conversation, Woo Bin nodded and tried to shift the topic.

" **Yes. Yulina has told me much about Krasnodar. I hope we can visit, in the summer perhaps."**

 **"I expect no less. You hear that child, you ARE going to visit this year."**

Without skipping a beat the clever woman went back to addressing the Prince of the Song clan. **"This Don Juan title. Who gave you this ridiculous name?"**

"Ah, it was so long ago now... **It started as a joke... amongst friends."**

 **"And this was a compliment to you?"** Quickly turning to her granddaughter she asked, **" _Child is he soft in the head*?"_**

 ** _"Baba!"_**

 ** _"You will have beautiful, but stupid children."_  
**

Disturbed or saved, depending on your point of view, by a knock on the door Woo Bin excused himself from the conversation. They had gone back to Russian again, and the fast paced dialogue was all but lost on him.

Feeling frustrated that he again didn't seem to be making a good impression, the Don Juan raked his hand through his hair. He'd tried being charming and she thought him stupid, so he tried being formal but it still was no good. Suppressing a groan he opened the door and took a few steps back out of politeness.

This was the last thing he needed right now.

* * *

"You're coming with me. I need a man's opinion and your father's no help."

Dragged out of the hotel room by his mother before he could protest, Woo Bin cast his girlfriend a quick panicked look.

The unexpected visit wasn't unwelcome, but the abruptness of it all left the Russian girl stunned. Completely alone now with the head of the Song clan, Yulina stood like a deer in headlights.

"May I call you Yulina?" he began politely, indicating she should sit.

Unsure what was going on she nodded, then bowed slightly. "Sir." Taking a chair as far away as she could from where he was sitting, without looking rude, the curly haired girl belatedly asked if she could get him anything. "Tea perhaps?"

"No, I am fine. Thank you." Looking half amused at how uncomfortable he was making the girl the head of the Song clan acquiesced. "Actually I'll have a coffee, black."

Immediately up, Yulina went to the breakfast display and returned quickly. Having never spoken to her boyfriend's father alone, the Russian girl was unsure what to say.

"Perhaps I should begin." the clan leader said, interrupting her thoughts. "Has my son spoken to you?" he asked simply.

Pursing her lips when she remembered what he'd told her the other night she replied, "You don't like Woo Bin-ah and I living together." Out of the corner of her eye she noticed movement and she realized she'd left her grandmother on hold.

"No, I do not." Pausing to have a sip of his coffee, the mafia leader went on, "My son will need to take a bride soon, and it would be seen as inappropriate if word of your cohabitation got out to the other families."

The head of the Song clan watched as the young woman's expression changed. "I see."

With a grim look Yulina went casually back to her computer, "Just a moment.". Typing a quick goodbye to her grandmother she paused at his next words.

"My apologies but this is how it is. Since I can't trust my son to break things off I'm coming to you."

 **"You want me to break up with him?** she said, incredulous, while looking directly at her grandmother. Tears formed, despite her best efforts, and Yulina squared her jaw trying to be strong.

Unaware of his audience, the stern man readily switched to English to get his point across. **"Yes, that would be easiest in the end."**

" **...perhaps it would...** " the Russian girl said softly. " **But I'm going to have to say no.** "

Smirking at her response, the intimidating man rose to his full height. " **I don't think you understand.** "

Whether it was his mocking tone or his words, something snapped fueling Yulina's anger. **"Is that so** **.** " she replied sharply, rising to her feet.

Initially brushing off her response as an emotional outburst, the tall man sized the Russian girl up; he could certainly understand his son's attraction to her.

" **You're a clever girl, you know how this works.** "

Growing more annoyed at the way he was speaking to her, Yulina replied coldly, " **No. Tell me how does this work**."

" **Marriage is more than the union of two people, it's the union of two families. The heir of the Song clan will marry someone whose family can be a valuable asset."**

". **.. and that's not me**."

 **"No. It's not you."**

 **"I can't bring anything valuable to the Song clan."**

 **"Nothing I can see. After all who are you? The daughter of a mid level diplomat?"**

Drawing a sharp breath Yulina stood rigid. " **Who am I?** " With a laugh, the Russian girl shook her head. What would her grandmother say? Casting a quick glance down to the computer screen she didn't have to wait long to find out.

 **"You mean you don't know? And here I thought the Song clan was legendary, but you don't even know who your son is dating."**

" **Watch your tone**." he barked in response, unaware who he was speaking with.

Fully irate Yulina had had enough. 'He thinks he can talk this way to me? Let him try it on Baba!'

Turning the computer screen around the stoic face of Elisa Vladimirovna stared out icily.

 **"She is Yulina Vladimirovna*. Daughter of Aleks and Maite, Granddaughter of Elisa and Karl Vladimirovna. Great-granddaughter to Nicolas and Theresa. Great-great granddaughter to Ferdinand and Mandy. Great-great great granddaughter to Alfred, Duke of Edinburgh and Grand Duchess Marie. Do you need me to go on? We know who we are but who are you? What will YOU bring to MY family?"  
**

* * *

 **Saturday Noon**

Shooing off her boyfriend's concern Guem Jan Di went to sit on the edge of the bed, listening to the doctor's report. Although the Wonder Girl was stabilized the older man was hesitant to release her.

Explaining that she had a wedding to be in tomorrow Jan Di gave the doctor her best doe eyes. "I don't want to disappoint Unnie, she's so nervous as it is." she said, looking away with a slight pout.

Arms crossed, the golden boy leaned against the far wall listening to whole thing. He couldn't see from this angle, but he would well imagine Jan Di's expression. 'That poor guy doesn't have a chance.' he smirked, watching as the doctor predictably caved to Jan Di's request.

With a word of warning about not overdoing things, that left them both blushing, the doctor went to start the paperwork.

"I'll call the others to let them know." Ji Hoo began, taking out his phone as he went to his girlfriend's side.

"No." Jan Di replied quickly, surprising the tawny haired man. "Just, for now, let's keep it between us. Please." she began.

"Jan Di-yah..."

"If she finds out..." she interrupted, "she could make trouble."

Seeing her concerned look made the quiet man's heart clench painfully. Quickly at her side, he wrapped her in his arms as her warm tears fell. He knew what she was thinking, and also wanted to avoid a confrontation with Jun Pyo's mother.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." Jan Di said in a small voice, burying her face deeper into his chest.

"It will be difficult, she had spies everywhere." he murmured in her ear. "At least, let me call Woo Bin for help."

After a pregnant pause she nodded her consent. Pulling back, she wiped her face, and sniffed. "But just Woo Bin, not even Yuli-ssi should know."

"I'm sure that's fine, I don't think Yulina's up for much right now anyway." Reading Jan Di's confused expression, Ji Hoo realized she had no idea what had gone on the other night.

"You didn't hear. Of course not..." he said more to himself than her.

"Hear what?"

"Ah..." he racked his brains for how to explain what happened without alarming her. "After you were taken..."

Thinking on it now, it occurred to Ji Hoo that the timing was too perfect to be coincidental.

Making a mental note to speak to the Don Juan about it he went on, "A mob of girls turned up outside the front of the hotel when Woo Bin was out looking for Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul. By the time they got back it was chaos."

"Oh no."

Squeezing one of Jan Di's hands he explained what happened to Ga Eul, "but she's alright. Yuli-ssi went to get her, she's... less alright."

The look of shock on her face grew as Ji Hoo went on, "She's pretty banged up. We tried to get her to see a doctor when she was here, but she won't listen."

"I see." Thoughtful now, the Wonder Girl made plans for what to say to her friend when she saw her. 'I'll have to thank her for looking out for Ga Eul... and then smack her for not looking out for herself.'

"Don't worry, I'll talk some sense to her." Jan Di promised.

Recognizing his girlfriend's tone, Yoon Ji Hoo didn't envy the Russian Girl one bit. Quiet permeated the room as the two sat together, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

The athletic girl worried her bottom lip, wracking her brain for a way to sneak past Madam Kang's spies. "Ji Hoo-yah, do you think I could borrow a doctor's coat."

"Hmm?" he furrowed his brow, confused by her question.

"It's just... I have an idea."

She knew he thought he silly, but as the Golden Boy didn't have any better ideas they went ahead with it. Figuring it would be good practice for later, Jan Di practiced a stern, serious expression in the mirror until she was satisfied she looked professional enough.

Clad in the borrowed white coat, and tortoiseshell glasses, she finished the look by twisting her hair into a messy knot atop her head. Rolling the large sleeves up a bit, she tucked a pen behind her ear for good measure and scrutinized her reflection.

"What do you think? Will it do?" she asked her boyfriend, spinning around twice.

On the bed as he watched her performance, an amused Ji Hoo asked her to turn about again.

"I don't know." he said, shaking his head. "Maybe. Can you show me again?"

Complying, it wasn't until her fifth spin that she caught on to his joke.

"Ha ha, very funny Yoon Ji Hoo." she mocked, "I'm serious now. What do you think?"

Although he knew her disguise wouldn't fool anyone, she seemed so nervous he thought it best not to mention it; so he went with something else.

"You look cute."

"Cute!" Jan Di exclaimed, surprised by the compliment. She thought herself frumpy and rather ridiculous looking; decidedly NOT cute.

"Very cute."

"VERY cute! Oh, Ji Hoo-yah, stop teasing me." she blushed.

"Who's teasing?" he asked. Quirking a half smile he rose to his feet and sauntered over. Hands in his pockets he leaned forward and looked her in the eyes. It didn't take more than a second for her to grow uncomfortable and, maintaining his stare, reached up to undo her hair.

His grin widened at the look of surprise in her eyes when he finally kissed her.

"Jan Di-yah." he said breathily, his lips barely brushing her own. "...very... VERY cute." Swiftly pressing his body to her own, he captured her lips hungrily. The need inside him reawakened, he slid his hands to cup her ass; lifting her in the process and guiding her legs around his hips.

The brief thought that he needed to feel her, to be inside her once more, flitted through his mind as he pushed her up against the nearest wall. He'd been trying not to think about the upcoming wedding or stress about what Madam Kang was up to. Jun Pyo said he didn't think it was over yet, but what else could she possible do to them?

Staring into her dark eyes, he pushed aside his worried thoughts and began to grind his hips. His swollen cock ached with anticipation and, not breaking eye contact, he slid his fingers down into her stolen scrubs.

"AH." she cried out, even thought Ji Hoo had given her only the very barest of touch.

Furrowing his brow he gave her a hard stare and began again. His long fingers again slid smoothly down, Jan Di wetness easing their way, and they readily found the swollen nub. Starting gently Ji Hoo made small circles until, finding her clit, he began to apply more pressure.

"Mmmm" Jan Di moaned as his speed increased. "Oh, Ji Hoo..."

"Yes, call my name." he grunted in response.

His fingers were so slick they were dripping and, biting his top lip to hold in his cries, he pulled out his raging hard cock and smoothly guided himself in.

"Oh yes, Jan Di-yah." he cried when she slid her hands up his shirt to pinch his dark nipples.

"Ah, look at me." he panted, breathless as their mutual orgasm neared.

He wanted to see, to watch her every expression as she went from pleasure to ecstasy in his arms. He wanted to live in this moment, and forget everything else. No matter what the witch was planning to throw at them next, she can't take this from him.

No one can.

* * *

"The Madam has left you all alone. She left you to rot, to starve." Madam Kang said, with false sympathy, "I can help. You can stay in the apartment, I'll look after you. Haven't I always kept you safe?"

"What about..." the timid girl began.

"Your debt to me? Tang Yeong-Gi, we can discuss that when you get here. I'm sending a car to get you, pack light. Anything you need will be provided once you're here."

"...alright... Thank you Ma'am."

"No need for that dear. You are practically family."

Hanging up the phone, the fake smile dropped from the cruel woman's face. "Family." she spat at the mere thought of being related to so low a girl. Still, the day was looking up.

* * *

AN:

Oh the witch isn't done yet is she?

I've got a few notes for those of you who have noticed.

1) Got wind of - this means found out about

2) Hong Gildong - okay so after a bit of research I came across this Korean term (according to the internet so who knows?) which means a John Doe, person without an identity

3) Soft in the head - a bit stupid

4) Yulina's ancestry - this was kind of hinted at in an earlier chapter - the idea is that she has, if you got back far enough, royal lineage to Queen Vic. This isn't a huge stretch as Queen V had so many children they've got relatives in every corner of the world. Basically took the names of her grandchildren, etc and threw them in a blender to come up with this, and then gave Mandy a shout out. Just go with it okay?

5) Здравствуйт - Hello (formal)

6) Tang Yeong-Gi is the girl who Woo Bin met who took over the apartment from his former tutor. She also is the one being told off by the Madam and MK for inviting him in. Her name I made by combining a few of the reviewers: Tang (Tini + Angee) and Yeong-Gi (according to my site means something along the lines of Glory Rises - so that's for you Glory.

7) Jayjayzek's Cafe is serving now - place your orders for next chapter please LOL

PS:

So Baba is something isn't she? She's like Yulina dialed up to 11. We may see her again.

Liked writing the SoEul fluff in this chapter, hope you liked it too.

* * *

In our next chapter:

JanHoo

JP's last night of freedom

MK's revenge (nope this woman will NOT let it be)

* * *

PS: Let me know if you find any errors as I'm a terrible proof reader so I'm sure I've missed something.

PPS: Let me know what you want to see more of!

PPPS: So let's talk K Drama what's everyone watching now that Meteor Garden is done?


	38. Chapter 38

Hello again my lovelies, welcome back to Seoul's Dawning.

Apparently today is the 10th anniversary of BBF premiere and in that note I've worked to get this chapter out to you today. I've been kinda sitting on it because I wasn't sure I was satisfied it was ready, but here goes nothing!

Remember **English** , _**Russian**_ otherwise presume it's all in Korean.

Timeline wise we are the day before the wedding and if you remember right the last chapter left off in the middle of a lemon.

Go back if you don't believe me.

...

...

...

Still here?

Alright then, back once more to Jeju Island... see you at the end of the chapter!

* * *

 **Saturday Afternoon**

Ji Hoo's arms wrapped around her middle, keeping her close as his golden abs working hard. He grunted in pleasure; she looked far too cute dressed in the oversized doctors coat and it made him want to touch her all over.

Breathing hard, he urged the Wonder Girl on whispering half-spoken words in her ear. "I love you Jan Di-AAA... aa...aa... oh yes."

Her arms around his neck, she buried her face in the soft material of his loose shirt. Buttons, once more undone, it was the only items of clothing he still wore.

"oh oh Ji Hoo oh...it... it's too much..." Jan Di breathed out, in pace with his thrusts.

Guiding her body to crash into him again he replied. "No it's not." in her ear, "You're doing so good." Kissing the slip of skin the oversized scrubs revealed on her shoulder blade, he trailed his tongue up her neck.

His muscles were beginning to struggle, and it was becoming difficult to keep going as the pleasure began to overwhelm him, making him weak in the knees.

Breathing hard he lifted Jan Di's legs, repositioning her. Every sense heightened, the heat from her core consumed him making him forget where he ended and she began. It was as if they were one.

"Ah Jan Di AH ah ah ah AH!" he cried, trembling against her body. "ah ah ah ah ah ah" he whimpered out, an octave higher than usual.

The golden boy half heard her cry out his name before his mind exploded, his cock pulsing as he filled her a second time that morning.

Loath to pull out, even after the waves of pleasure passed, he lingered inside her. She still felt so good, and being with her felt so right. Eyes nearly black with lust, Ji Hoo captured her lips in a searing kiss.

His mind raced with thoughts of all of the promises he longed to make her; but then he remembered his grandfather's advise.

'For someone like Guem Jan Di a simple promise is perfect. All of the nonsense you boys call romance will only scare her away.'

They kissed hard once more, the golden boy sparing a brief glance at the time; 'Guess we'll be late then.'

* * *

Back at the hotel the other guests for the wedding had begun to arrive. Wafts of expensive colognes and perfumes filled the main lobby, and the elevator ride upstairs was even worse.

Coughing discretely the young girl tried to remain invisible, after all she wasn't here for show like the others around her were.

She was here for work.

Her fingers clenched around the hastily scrawled note, she exited quickly when the doors opened to her floor.

In the last week her life had turned upside down. Sure she'd had her problems, and it wasn't perfect, but she had had a home and more importantly, money. Now her bank account was empty and she was in danger of being tossed out on the streets.

If she could show her she was still useful for something...this was her chance and it was doubtful it'd come again.

Walking to the room selected for her she remembered her last phone call with the Madam. The woman had wished her luck and told her to find her freedom.

'Freedom to starve is no freedom.' she thought bitterly.

* * *

Sauntering into the lavish hotel, the famed potter reached for his phone. As much as it amused him to torment his son by surprising him, the boy's temper was too short and it wouldn't do for him to make a scene.

Ready to hang up when his call went, predictably, unanswered; the sharp eyed man noticed a familiar face amongst a crowd of young people.

"Chu Ga-Eul" he half shouted, raising a hand in greeting.

Hands in his pockets he did nothing to hide his bemused smirk at finding her here. He suspected his son had something to do with this.

"Sir?" she replied, in a small voice, her eyes scanning the room nervously.

With a predatory gleam in his eye, the older man continued, "I remember you. He never introduces his women to me."

She flinched visibly as she remembered their one and only encounter. "I... I was..." Clearly unable to get the words out, he almost felt bad for putting her on the spot.

"You're much to good for him. I hope you remember this, he doesn't deserve you. No act of kindness, or gift of karma, could make him good enough to be with you."

He'd never seen someone blush quite so brightly before and, although she wasn't like the women typically in their circle, he could see how his son thought her pretty.

Meanwhile the woman in question's mind was racing. 'What does he mean? I'm too good? Does he mean, he thinks we're too different?'

Finding her voice at last, Ga Eul took a moment to weigh her reply. "Sunbae and I don't always get along but, that's what love is. A push and pull, a give and take. If you love someone, you love them. Faults and all."

"See this is what I mean. You are incredible Chu Ga-Eul." He raised his eyebrows in surprise, he didn't think it was possible for her to get redder.

"I know what people will say." he whispered conspiratorially.

'What they always say.' his inner voice mocked his own words.

"So remember this; You Are Too Good For Him. Don't listen to their words. Ever." thinking quickly of his own father he added, "No matter who it is."

The same smile that had seemed dastardly before, now looked almost loving. "I've taken their looks and comments for thirty years. They don't go away whether you obey society's rules or not. So don't be afraid of them. Always choose your joy."

Nodding slowly, a slight grin formed on Ga-Eul's face. "Thank you, thank you sir."

With a low chuckle the famed potter teased, "I don't want to hear you call me that, sir." He sneered, for emphasis, while finding her confused face amusing.

"Next time we meet... I hope you'll call me father-in-law."

Instantly red again at his implication she couldn't think of a way to respond, and the older man left with a wave before she could reply.

Heart beating in her ears, she tried to dismiss his words.

'After all, what does he know. Yi Jeong-ah never speaks to him.'

"Stop being foolish Ga Eul. That's not what he meant. Surely not." After repeating the mantra for 10 minutes, and convincing herself she believed it, she started to calm down.

Almost laughing, she acknowledged how silly it was for her to get so flustered. Feeling more embarrassed about the way she responded, than the sentiment, the long haired girl threw her head back in frustration.

'What must he think of me now!'

* * *

The knocking on the door interrupted the engaged couple's interlude, and shouting out for whoever it was to go away, the heiress balked when she heard her mothers voice.

"Hide, hide." she whispered to the Shin-Hwa heir, throwing the messy covers about in an attempt to organize the room. Quickly snatching the vibrator she threw it into the nearest drawer as Jun Pyo grabbed his own clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"Just a moment, I'm not dressed." she called out, hoping to buy some time.

Checking the time she knew her mother would give her grief over sleeping in; not that she really was, but it was better for her to think that than to know the truth.

"Mother." Jae-Kyung said humbly in greeting, opening the door to the room.

The heavily made up woman wrinkled her nose upon entering and it occurred to the heiress to open a window to let some air in. Quickly doing so, hoping the musky aroma wouldn't alert her mother to the truth, she offered her a drink.

"Darling, I'm not here for pleasantries." her mother replied dryly, moving to sit on the antique Victorian couch; it's dark wood gleaming as the light from the sun gradually broke through the clouds.

Nervously coming to sit beside her mother, the heiress was surprised when she took her hand with a squeeze.

"Since we've arrived we've spent almost no time together. Why is that?"

"Mother?" she replied, unsure what she wanted to hear.

"Jae-Kyung, I suspect you're hiding something from me. Care to share?"

Scanning her mother's dark eyes for an ulterior motive, she was surprised by the amount of sympathy she saw. "I... I..." she stuttered, her usual confidence failing her. Not knowing where to start or how much to reveal, Jae Kyung opted for a small truth.

"I've been having second thoughts about the wedding."

"So?" her mother replied offhandedly, "Oh, you're not actually thinking of calling it off are you?"

"Um... well..." the heiress began.

"Jae-Kyung, there is so much for you yet to learn. The JK Group... WE are in a unique position right now." her mother explained more clearly.

"For the first time Shi-Hwa is weak, we have an opportunity to expand into the Asian market; an opportunity that won't repeat itself. For a promise to support their expansion into the Western market we will make billions. The stocks alone will ensure our influence and, should Shin-Hwa not perform well in their next review, well... a change in leadership isn't unheard of in these cases. And YOU, my darling, will be situated very near to the top."

Pleased with herself the older woman leaned back comfortably, tapping her daughters hand gently to signal the end of the conversation.

It was a challenge for Jae-Kyung to keep her expression neutral. Choosing her next words carefully, the young woman squirmed under the scrutiny of her mother's eyes. "I, I may not have as much authority as you think."

"Nonsense. You're marriage will ensure your authority; and when the time comes to choose a new President, you will be in a position to direct the change in leadership."

"Me?"

"Of course you. What do you think we have trained you for? We will merge the companies and you will lead the re-organization."

"You seem to have everything planned out."

"Of course. Which is why I wanted to speak to you." Not getting a reply, the older woman sighed heavily. "At the dinner last night, I couldn't help but notice some... tension... between the yourself and Gu Jun Pyo."

"Tension?" she repeated, in a voice slightly higher than she intended to. Casting her eyes quickly towards the bedroom door she wondered whether he was listening in the entire time.

Yes, last night the dinner had been awkward, but the tension wasn't between her and Jun Pyo; it was between them and Jun Pyo's mother.

"Gu Ju Pyo and I are perfectly fine. There's nothing to worry about mother."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, we understand each other perfectly."

"Then why did the two of you barely speak to each other the entire evening?"

Wracking her brain to remember the night before and what was said, Jae-Kyung searched for an out. "We just, there's still a lot of preparation to be done. And..."

"And?" the sharp eyes woman gave her daughter a severe look, daring her to continue lying to her.

* * *

Realizing his soon to be mother-in-law had Jae-Kyung cornered the Shin-Hwa heir took to pacing. He needed to get out of this room, and soon before he was given away somehow.

Jae and he had come to an understanding about their relationship, they'd take it as it goes and see what happens. While that was great, and lifted a lot of stress off his shoulders, he didn't want the older woman to think their relationship was anything more.

He knew the Ha's weren't traditional parents, but they would most certainly balk at finding their daughters fiance... in their daughters bedroom the day before the wedding.

There would be NO chance at calling it off if he was caught in here. His own mother would have a minister there on the spot, and he'd be wed before the hour. Almost in a panic Gu Jun Pyo dialed the first number that came to him.

"Woo Bin-ah... I need help..."

* * *

Uncomfortable with leaving his girlfriend alone with his father, Song Woo Bin lingered outside the door until he could delay his mother no further. They both knew she'd dragged him out on a pretense and as soon as they were in the elevator he dropped it.

"Eomma, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Not at all."

"Then WHY did you..."

The youthful woman cut him off before he would utter another syllable. One hand on his back, a warm smile grew on her face as she spoke. "For YOU of course. I said I would speak with him and I did."

"Ugh..." Furrowing his brow, the Don Juan brushed his bangs out of his face; they were getting long again.

"I expect he will want to speak to you next."

Answering his mother with one quick nod, a shrill ring broke his mood.

"Jun Pyo...wait slow down ...you're where?" the Prince of the Song Clan asked, an amused smile breaking out on his handsome face as he listened on.

* * *

Bowing again and again, Song Woo Bin looked every part the Don Juan. His hand lingered gently as he brushed an imagined loose strand of hair behind her ear; then he titled his head and smiled.

Predictably, like countless women before her, Jae-Kyung's mother was soon lulled into complacency. A gentle joke followed, and her ensuing chuckle gave him the predictable opening.

"It suits you. Your smile..." he said in a low voice, his lidded eyes holding her gaze steadily, "it suits you."

Rolling her eyes at Woo Bin's antics, Ha Jae Kyung was just glad the theatrical display was working. Well... and a little embarrassed. Who knew her mother would fall for his tricks so quickly?

Eying the famed potter, who came along to help, as he tapped discretely on the bedroom door to let Jun Pyo know it was safe to come out; Ha Jae Kyung's nerves got the better of her.

"So Yi Jeong, long time no see. How's Chu Ga Eul, is she okay after the... incident?"

"Oh... yes, she is." he said louder than usual to hide the sound of the door creaking open. "Thank you for asking. It's... kind of you to think of her. And how are you and... our friend?"

With a sharp look the heiress told him to change the subject, as the previously mentioned friend was just slipping out of the bedroom.

Getting no more that five steps before he was caught, Gu Jun Pyo spun around to greet his fiance's mother.

"Madam Ha... I've just come up looking for you... I knocked... but... "

"Oh yes, I was just going to get that." Jae Kyung interrupted rushing to his side.

"And what can I do for my future son-in-law?" she replied with a smile.

Completely drawing a blank Gu Jun Pyo looked to Jae Kyung for a way out.

With a barely perceptible nod, the heiress cried out in indignation. "Don't you know it's bad luck for a groom to see a bride the night before the wedding!"

"What?"

"Yes, get out." she said quickly.

"What are you talking about you crazy woman." the curly haired idiot answered back, immediately annoyed with her tone.

"I said get out."

"I heard that." He scoffed, "But what is all this nonsense about bad luck. There's no such thing as luck."

"Is that so?"

"Of course it is, I didn't take you for a fool before. And another thing..."

"Pardon young man..." the older woman purred, touching his shoulder to get past. Casting one eye back at the two of them as she went by, Jae Kyung's mother smiled sweetly and, with a nod to their friends, excused herself.

Clearly signalling for the others to join her, a confused So Yi Jeong shook his head at Jun Pyo as he and Woo Bin left.

In shock Jun Pyo waited for the door to close behind them, leaving him alone with Ha Jae Kyung once more.

"Well. That didn't go the way I expected." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

At the same time, an uncomfortable Yulina darted her eyes back and forth between her paternal grandmother and her boyfriend's father. Locked in a sparring session, their sharp words and unspoken innuendos made the Russian girl eyes widen.

"My grandson tell me you've been making inquiries."

"I don't know what you mean." the head of the Song Clan replied nonplussed.

"You either think you are very clever or that I am very stupid."

Yulina knew her grandmother did NOT like to be challenged. The daunting family matriarch didn't mince words and the Russian girl always figured this was where she got her bluntness from.

"I was just speaking with your son."

Leaving the comment hanging there, Song Won-Sik waited for her continue. It was obvious he'd offended the older woman by questioning her family's worth outloud, and he waited to see what she'd say next.

"I take it you do not approve of my granddaughter and he dating." Pausing only a beat, she went on, "I am not certain I do either of course."

This caught the older man's attention. "They come from two different worlds."

"Obviously." The silver hair woman drawled out, rolling her eyes inconspicuously. "THAT is not what i was referring to. He's a bit... what is the right word... Yuli help me. How do you say _**худощавый***_?"

" _ **Он не**_ " The Russian girl protested, with a huff of disapproval.

 _ **"Любо́вь зла́, полю́бишь и**_ **козла́.** **"**

Irritated, Yulina crossed the room to sit on the couch. Her back to the two of them she knew she was being teased and didn't find it the least bit amusing. It didn't help that the painkillers she'd taken earlier were wearing off. Pouting a bit she took her mood out on the couch cushion, giving it a few whacks with the back of her hand.

Woo Bin's father's eyebrows raised at the sight of Yulina thumping a pillow into oblivion; it was a show of immaturity he'd never witnessed from her before.

With a smirk the tall man moved towards the table the laptop rested on. Taking in the the mischievous glint in the elderly woman's eye, he wondered what to make of her. Perhaps he needed to research the Vladimirovna's a bit more.

* * *

"You have one son" the proud woman said. She too had made her inquiries. "One son is not a son. Three sons is a son."

"And that is what you have." he replied quickly, mindful of his tone.

"Naturally. And seven grandsons."

"...you mean two... and a third." he replied with a smirk.

* * *

With a snort Yulina listened to the two banter a bit more, the sharped clipped tone of earlier fading away. Hearing her grandmother brag about her cousins always irritated her; the only granddaughter of the family she thought the older woman might show a bit more interest in her. She frowned at her own jealousy, it wasn't like her to act like that.

What was it about her grandmother that brought out the child in her?

"Yulina."

She sprang up at the mention of her name with a wince. Pushing her curls from her face she moved more carefully, her aching ribs protesting the entire way over; the last thing she needed were wither her grandmother or the King of the Song Clan knowing she was in pain.

"Come back in twenty minutes."

" **Baba?** "

* * *

"Enough nonsense. You have three children, not one."

"Yes, but you didn't ask about the girls."

"And you didn't mention your granddaughter."

Finally caught off-guard, the leader of the Song clan's smug look momentarily faltered.

"And she wonders why I disapprove. But I don't have the heart to tell her. Does HE even know?"

"No. It's simpler this way."

"...yes ...that I understand. Now tell me, what is it you are so desperate to know?"

* * *

Guem Jan Di adjusted the thick rimmed tortoiseshell glasses. Although they covered most of her face, they did little to hide her identity. Walking a few steps behind, her boyfriend looked on with amusement.

If anything, he thought, the sight of a doctor in scrubs and a lab coat drew attention to them, but he couldn't convince Jan Di of the same. So here he was, going along with another of her silly schemes and keeping a wary eye out for Madam Kang. Perhaps the heavens were in the favor, the witch was nowhere to be seen.

Spotting Yi Jeong talking animatedly on the phone across the other side of the lobby, he grabbed Jan Di's elbow and steered her in that direction.

It was obvious when the former Casanova spotted them, his jaw dropped and Ji Hoo had to give him a pointed look to stop him openly laughing.

Clearing his throat Yi Jeong gave them an amused smirk, his famed dimples making a full appearance. "Ji Hoo aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely lady friend. Ah..." he teased, looking around the room, "but where is Guem Jan Di?"

With a hard clap on the back, Yi Jeong dropped the pretense and praised the laundry girl on her disguise; earning an elbow in the ribs from Ji Hoo.

"We're just trying to avoid the wicked witch. Have you seen her?"

"My eyes haven't had the privilege of being polluted by the sight of her yet today. But that doesn't mean she isn't around."

"I know." the golden boy replied quickly.

Deciding it was best to make a quick exit they said their goodbyes and headed to the nearest elevators. Unfortunately that was the moment the heavens decided to mess with them.

"Yoon Ji Hoo." Came the stern voice, and the short woman at his side scrambled to hide behind him.

His eyes wide, the quiet man gave a thin grimace and short bow to the powerful Shin-Hwa president.

* * *

"Yuli?" came the concerned voice from down the hall.

Watching him step off the elevator, the Russian girl tried to get up from her spot outside their room. Thrown out of their room by her grandmother, she'd been sitting on the floor brooding. The wedding was already a disaster and it hadn't even officially began.

With quick steps the Don Juan was at her side. Helping her to her feet, his dazzling smile broke her out of her bad mood.

"Mmm, I've missed you." she murmured against his chest as he drew her near.

"That bad?" he quipped, as he wondered where his father had gotten to.

Pulling back to look him in the eye she shook her head, "You have no idea."

With a sigh, Woo Bin listened as his girlfriend relayed everything that was said. Pacing the hallway, his arm around her shoulder the pair imagined what life could be like without their family's interference.

"Why can't my grandmother just be normal?"

"I don't even know what normal means."

"You know like on television. She makes soup and complains I'm too skinny. She doesn't verbally spar with the leader of the Song clan."

"I thought I told you before, normal is overrated."

Sighing the Russian girl let him pull her into a tight hug, but the pair jumped apart barely a second later when the door to their room opened wide.

Nodding at his son and the Russian doll by his side, Woo Bin's father didn't pause for conversation and a confused Yulina looked up at her boyfriend; but he seemed as stunned as she to see a grinning Song Won-Sik heading casually to the elevators.

* * *

"M-M-Madam Kang." Jan Di stuttered, surprised to find the one woman she hoped to avoid had snuck up beside her.

"Guem Jan Di." she answered back coldly, her dark eyes taking in the absurd clothing she wore. "Are you off to a fancy dress party?"

"Um. I. No." she replied, taking a half-step backwards.

With a gentle push, Ji Hoo guided his girlfriend to stand fully behind him. "Can I help you?" he said bored, schooling his features to hide any anxiety he felt in the cruel woman's presence.

He'd lost track of the number of times the witch had hurt Jan Di. Gritting his teeth he waited for an opportunity to leave discretely.

"I have someone here I'd like to introduce you to, although I think you already know her don't you So Yi Jeong?"

"Sorry, what?" Yi Jeong replied, he'd only been half listening as he busily scanned the enormous lobby for Ga Eul.

The three friends watched with concern as the wicked woman called over a young woman from the opposite side of the room. Walking elegantly towards them, the girl nodded serenely at the former Casanova.

Already wracking his mind to place the woman, Yi Jeong made sure to keep distance between them when she came to a stop at his side.

"It's been a while." she said politely, keeping her own mask in place to hide her worry at failing Madam Kang.

"Well I'll leave you young people alone." the Shin-Hwa president said, amused with how uncomfortable she'd made the three of them.

Nodding once at the young girl as she left, she trusted that the whore would remember her role. After all, the rewards were too great for her to risk even the slightest mistake.

* * *

Breaking the tension Guem Jan Di set to work introducing herself and Ji Hoo to the new girl. Polite, but formal, Jan Di tried to pry a few details out of her.

"How did you meet Yi Jeong Sunbae?"

"At the Boombar, I was out with a few friends celebrating."

Narrowing his eyes as she recounted the events of that night the famed potter tried to remember the last time he was there.

Blushing now, the girl went on to explain how their evening was cut short. "I had to leave suddenly, I'm sorry if I got you in any trouble."

'Trouble?' his mind raced, he'd gotten into trouble more than a few times at the Boombar, which time was she referring to?

"I'm not a fan of the police." she said in a half whisper.

Instantly red, So Yi Jeong knew exactly which time she was referring to now.

Not wanting to share that information with either the human statue or the Wonder Girl, he offered the young woman his arm and began to lead her away.

"Let me buy you a drink."

* * *

Suspicious eyes watched the handsome potter walk away with the strange girl.

"What was that about?" Ji Hoo mumbled, certain he was missing something important. "Maybe I should speak to Woo Bin..." he said to himself.

"You don't think..." Jan Di began, similarly stunned and unable to even say what she was thinking.

"No, he's not like that anymore. I'm sure of it." Looking around the spacious lobby, he eyed the Shin-Hwa President critically.

"Quick, lets get out of here before she comes back!" Jan Di demanded, pulling on his arm.

Gasping, when she began to walk towards them, the Wonder Girl dragged Ji Hoo away, looking for somewhere to hide.

His own mind lost in thought as he tried to decipher the mystery behind So Yi Jeong and the new girl, he barely noticed where they were headed. In fact it wasn't until he heard the telltale click of the heavy door shutting behind them that he awoke from his stupor.

"No wait, Jan Di don't" he cried out, but it was too late. Pulling on the handle of the door he sighed.

Frozen mid step the laundry girl turned around, only to see her boyfriend shake his head and chuckle.

"Only you Jan Di." he muttered, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead as he walked to sit on the stairs.

Locked in the emergency stairwell, the pair sat side by side halfway up the first flight of stairs, and both began to dial. Frowning when Chu Ga Eul's phone went immediately to voice mail, Jan Di looked to see a similar expression on her boyfriend's face.

"That's odd." he murmured.

Hanging up when the call to the former Casanova went to voicemail, he tried dialing Gu Jun Pyo. Looking suspiciously at his phone as it again went to voicemail, he signed and tried the Don Juan.

* * *

Leaving his girlfriend's side, Woo Bin jogged to catch up to his father before the elevator doors closed.

"Sir, may I ask..."

"Out with it." the tall man barked, turning around to face his only son. "I didn't teach you to be a coward." he grumbled.

Woo Bin felt his cheeks flush with shame at his father's cruel words. "Yulina said you spoke with her grandmother?"

"We came to an arrangement. That's all you need to know."

"Yes sir." he knew better than to keep asking questions when his father was like this.

Ever since he'd confessed to his father about what happened to him with his former tutor, the man had been curt and keeping him at arms length. He knew he'd disappointed him, but he'd hoped to be forgiven by now. Squaring his jaw he thought of all the things he wanted to say.

'It's not fair.' was the most prominent of them.

'I was only a boy.' being the next.

But these were excuses in his father's mind, and they'd already had this fight; he didn't need another. Frustrated with himself he bit his tongue, complaining was a sign of weakness.

He'd been raised to fix his problems, if he wanted his father's respect back he needed to do just that.

Again and again he wracked his brains.

'How?'.

He'd been trying to work out exactly this ever since they came to Jeju, but with no luck. Furrowing his brow, he was irritated that he was no closer to finding the answer. He hadn't gotten anywhere on his own.

'But I'm not on my own.'

The idea came to him and his features lit up like a thousand watt light bulb, 'the F3 and Yulina can help.'

His father may be the lone wolf type, but he wasn't. That was why he couldn't get anywhere, that's why he couldn't come up with a solution. Maybe his father worked best alone and shunned any council, but just because HE did it that way didn't mean Woo Bin had to be the same.

Hiding his impertinent grin, the Don Juan bid his father goodbye when they reached the lobby before pressing the button to take him back up again. The wheels were turning, and for what felt like the first time in ages, he felt like himself again.

He'd just gotten back to his room when he received a text from Gu Jun Pyo. Apologizing to Yulina, he gave her a quick kiss before heading back out the door. Making plans in his head the moment he shut their door, he dialed the restaurant downstairs and arranged a private dinner, one with absolutely no interruptions.

* * *

With almost a skip in his step Woo Bin opened the door to Jun Pyo's suite, Yi Jeong following him in a moment later. Not greeting either of them, they watched with concern as the curly haired man paced the room nervously.

Breaking the tension Yi Jeong asked Jun Pyo why he'd insisted they come over right away but the Shin-Hwa heir only grumbled that to wait for Ji Hoo.

When a half hour went by and the golden boy didn't show the Don Juan began pressing his friend for an explanation.

Angry that his best friend would abandon him the night before his wedding, Gu Jun Pyo instead kicked Yi Jeong's feet out his way as he went past.

Well versed with their friend's temper, the former Casanova rolled his eyes ignoring Jun Pyo's behavior, his patience long gone. The meeting with the 'mystery woman' in the lobby had left him anxious. His recollection of that night was fuzzy, but if she was who she claimed to be then he needed to make sure she got nowhere near Chu Ga Eul.

He groaned to himself imagining that meeting.

'Ga Eul-yang, let me introduce you to the last woman I slept with before we started dating. Did I mention I got arrested thanks to her?'

Every sense on high alert, Yi Jeong told Jun Pyo he'd leave if he didn't explain himself right away.

* * *

Yulina put away the laptop, having said a lengthy goodbye to her grandmother and again promising to visit in the summer.

Taking out her phone to text Woo Bin that it was safe to return, she was startled to find seven missed calls.

"What the...?" Immediately calling back, she breathed a sigh of relief to hear Ji Hoo's calm voice on the other end; she'd been worried something had happened again to Jan Di.

"Oh." a smirk broke out on her face the more she listened, "Oh..." and she had to cover her mouth to stop laughing outright.

"Only you two. Alright I'm coming." About to hang up she added, "Don't go anywhere." before ending the call.

* * *

"Ha Jae Kyung. I know I've called you a monkey before, because of how stubbornly you clung onto those shoes... and to me... but it's occurred to me that maybe I'm a monkey too. I clung on too... and for too long. But then I grew up. I thought if I loved someone I'd hold them forever no matter what. I know, I'm selfish aren't I? I thought love was a fight, something to claim as yours and to keep others away... but love shouldn't be a fight. That's not how it's meant to be. Love is thinking about what's best for someone else. It's when someone else occupies your every thought and decision. And not out of worry or fear, but out of joy. I've never felt that way about you. But that doesn't mean I won't, it just means I need more time and... maybe we need a real chance. So, what I'm trying to say is... monkey will you be my girlfriend... for real." he added quickly, clearing his throat and looking expectantly at the F2.

"Well? What do you think?"

Unable to form the words, the famed potter nodded to his friend to explain for the both of them.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT AT THE ALTER!"

"Well what do you suggest then?!" Pulling at his hair, Gu Jun Pyo collapsed into one of the tallback chairs he'd previously lost a fight with in frustration. "Maybe I should just get married then, is that what you think? Is that what you both think?"

"No, of course not."

"...you already know what you need to do." came a calm voice as Ji Hoo walked through the door.

Looking up Jun Pyo ignored his best friend's poignant words, but was taken aback by the pity he saw in Guem Jan Di's eyes.

Ready to smash something he stalked over to Woo Bin, holding out his arm as if to challenge him to an arm wrestling competition.

"Break my arm then. With your skills I know you can do it easily."

An audible groan came from the former Casanova, who shook his head at Jun Pyo's solution.

"Gu Jun Pyo! You coward! Don't you DARE do that to Unnie!"

"What do you suggest then?" He spun around, facing off with the small, fiery girl. "Tell me. Tell me what to do." Without realizing what he was doing he'd grabbed the Wonder Girl by her arms.

"Tell me NOT to go through with it!"

Four jaws hung open in astonishment at his words.

"Gu Jun Pyo..." came Ji Hoo's voice, low and threatening.

"I can't do that." Jan Di replied, cutting him off. "and I WON'T do that to Unnie." The laundry girl stormed out of the room and, casting a dark glance at his best friend, Yoon Ji Hoo followed on her heels.

The quiet left behind was overwhelming, making Yi Jeong's words seem all the louder. "Gu Jun Pyo, what were you thinking!"

Unable to look at his friends the curly haired idiot headed to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"This whole thing, from the moment Ji Hoo and Guem Jan Di got together, has been a disaster."

" **Come on man** , you don't mean that."

"Says who?"

"You never would have gotten together with that little cutie of yours if Jan Di-yah and Ji Hoo never got together."

"That's not... you don't know that."

"Please **Bro,** don't insult me. If there's one thing I know it's So Yi Jeong."

"What's your point?"

"Don't be too hard on Jun Pyo. What would you do if it was you?"

"If it was me?"

"Yeah, you being forced to marry someone who was NOT Chu Ga Eul."

Feeling as though he'd been punched in the chest, Yi Jeong stood abruptly and left the room, leaving the Don Juan alone.

Woo Bin sat there bemused for a few moments before, casting a wandering eye around the room, he noticed the bar. Wandering over his eyes scanned the expensive labels until, satisfied with his choice, he poured himself a double portion of bourbon.

"Here's to the F4, what a fine collection of idiots."" the Don Juan said to the empty room as he swirled the amber liquid around the highball glass, before tossing it back in one. "oooh smooth...".

Sighing to himself, he poured another and did the same again.

* * *

AN:

Yeah I know, its rather a strange place to leave off the story, but next chapter starts on the actual wedding day. About time, I know, I know!

At any rate, I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing as it contained a little bit of set up for a major scene in our next chapter that may otherwise seem out of place.

I want to thank everyone who is reading this for sticking with me even though I've become a super slow poster.

As you will know if you've been reading this story through, 2018 was a sucky year all around.

Here's hoping for a more fortuitous 2019 for all of us!

As always I am a terrible proof reader so feel free to point out my grammatical and spelling errors, I know they are there.

*Here is what they are saying in Russian to each other:

"Thin?"

"He is not"

"Love is blind."

* * *

In our next chapter:

Wedding bells ring for JaePyo

MK is super evil (shock)

* * *

XOXO until we meet again!


	39. Chapter 39

Hello again my dear friends!

Did you miss me?

It's been FAR too long, I know!

This chapter has been quite difficult for me to write, as so much is going on at once and it overlaps in places with the last chapter. As it HAS been so long I do recommend flipping back one to jog your memory.

I've put in a mini-time line to help keep things straight for everyone, I hope it helps and I'll see you at the end!

So without further ado, we're back to Jeju in...

3

2

1

* * *

~~~Saturday Afternoon~~~

Tang Yeong-Gi was prompt.

Even Madam Kang herself had to acknowledge that much.

The petite girl knew she needed to make a good impression, particularly since she already had one strike against her, thanks to the Prince of the Song clan's impromptu visit and her moment of panic.

She'd been packing the last of her things when she received the call.

"The Madam has left you all alone. She left you to rot, to starve. I can help. You can stay in the apartment, I'll look after you. Haven't I always kept you safe?"

The instructions were simple enough, but the undertone was obvious even to her.

She needed to prove herself useful, or else.

Yeong-Gi had always known she was in a risky business, but at the time it was the only way out.

And now...

She'd been in for so long she stopped looking for an out.

The first Madam was kind to her. She paid off her family's debts when no one else could or would help. Yeong Gi had been working odd jobs after dropping out of middle school to care for her father when his debt collectors broke his back.

'Not that I was ever much a student anyway.', she thought, her mother's cruel words echoing in her ears.

In the end, they'd wound up homeless, and she'd been forced to take shelter wherever she could. That was when she met the Madam and learned how lucrative her virginity could be.

After paying off her family's debts she borrowed the rest to get them out of Mia-ra. She thought it would take a year, maybe two to pay it back, but that was five years ago, and she wasn't so naive anymore.

Shaking her head, she forced herself to focus on the here and now.

If she failed her task today, she'd be killed.

She was certain of it.

The ornate wooden door opened suddenly, stirring Yeong-Gi out of her reverie. Madam Kang's cruel eyes upon her, the small girl stood and bowed.

'No mistakes!' her mind screamed. She had to do this right.

* * *

Rigid in the chair before her, Madam Kang sized up Tang Yeong Gi. She certainly wasn't the brightest employee, being a bit too naive and trusting for someone in her line of work, but she was heavily indebted, making her the perfect 'accessory' for her plan to remove Geum Jan Di once and for all.

Somehow, despite everything that had happened, the laundry girl STILL refused to distance herself from her son or Ha Jae Kyung. If anything, they were closer than they were when they were dating!

"Remember, he's a Casanova, a heart breaker, a rogue, a womanizer; he uses women and discards them without thought. You can consider this payback on behalf of ALL women, almost a... public service.", Madam Kang quipped, taking a sip of the dark Oolong tea she'd ordered special for the wedding guests.

"It's overly simple, really, for a woman of your talents.", Madam Kang said in between sips.

Keeping the rest of her plan to herself, an ugly smirk formed on the cruel woman's thin lips. Oh sure, they'd tried to cover it up, but the moment So Yi Jeong was taken into police custody she knew.

It was almost too perfect, and she wished she'd had the chance to add THAT page to Casanova's binder, just so Jun Pyo could see how disgraceful his friend really was.

She had enough fuel to keep the press going for months, but only needed it to be dragged out long enough to hurt the Chu brat.

'...and through her, Geum Jan Di. Then I can make it clear to that cockroach that leaving is in... everyone's best interest.'

Firing Chu Ga Eul's father had only been a warning, a slap on the wrist for the long haired girl's impunity. Naturally, it was a simple fix for the F4, but the girl was still their Achilles heel, and dating So Yi Jeong made it all too easy.

"Just be SEEN with him... I will take care of the rest; the press is already here for the wedding."

Taking one last sip of tea, Madam Kang handed the cup back to her staff. "Are you ready to meet him now?"

"Of course." Yeong-Gi nodded curtly.

"Good. Think of this as... your last day at work."

* * *

Playing her role she allowed the Madam to introduce her, and when So Yi Jeong offered to buy her a drink, assumed things were going according to plan.

Only it was far from.

* * *

Smiling benevolently, Yi Jeong handed her the non-alcoholic drink he'd ordered on her behalf and encouraged her to walk with him to a secluded table.

She'd barely sat down before the former Casanova launched into a rapid explanation.

"Look, I don't know if you are for real, but I never should have even BEEN there. I was stupid, and I LOATHED myself. Absolutely loathed. I don't want to be that person anymore. I'm trying not to be that person."

Swallowing thickly, his eyes downcast, he continued. "I want to let go of the past. I... there's someone now... someone I will do anything to protect.", he added quickly, catching her eye.

"So... how much do I have to pay to make you go away."

"What are you saying?" This hadn't been the reaction Yeong-Gi expected. She'd assumed he'd threaten her, or at least shout at her, but here he was... apologizing.

'Is the Madam wrong about him, or is this a trick of some kind?' Surely that's all this was; So Yi Jeong was manipulating her like he'd done to countless other women.

Furrowing her brow, she eyed him critically. "How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

As she listened to his explanation a new feeling dawned on her, and with it came a sense of freedom. He was offering her a way out; she could accept the money and leave right now, start anew... after all, Madam Kang was hardly trustworthy.

As she debated the option in her mind, a sinking sensation came over her.

'It's too late.'

She didn't really have a choice, she acknowledged.

Madam Kang was powerful, much more powerful than the man before her.

Resigned to her fate, the petite girl bashfully looked up into the piercing eyes of Korea's most infamous potter and followed the script laid out for her.

"Meet me at the rooftop bar tonight, at midnight, and we'll talk then."

* * *

~~~Later that same evening~~~

Locked in the bathroom, the Shin-Hwa heir stared hard at his reflection. Listening to the F2 argue, he pounded his fist into the wall beside him when he heard Yi Jeong storm out.

He hated causing trouble for his friends, had it always been this way?

Was he just too blind before Jan Di came along to see the damage he left in his wake?

Heading to the shower, he threw off his clothes as he went, hoping the hot water would clear his mind.

"Why did I say that?" He grit his teeth as he stepped in; he'd have to apologize to Jan Di... and Ji Hoo. Just the thought of doing so made him feel sick.

He hadn't meant it to come out like that, so desperate and pathetic. It was just that Jan Di was the strongest person he knew, and he'd wanted her advice.

'No.', his mind countered, 'For once, be honest with yourself.'

It was more than that.

She'd loved him once, and in the short while he was with her, he felt capable of anything.

Although Jae Kyung had her good qualities, that wasn't one of them. When they were together he too often felt weak and powerless.

'Although', he considered, 'maybe that's not her fault.'

No, Jae Kyung was as much of a victim in this as he was.

The Shin-Hwa heir grumbled to himself and tried to clear his mind, but it didn't want to cooperate.

Although he was loathe to admit it, he wished Jan Di still loved him like she used to. Didn't she realize if she would just tell him to call off the wedding, it would give him the strength he needed to finally stand up to the witch?

'Maybe', his inner voice mocked him. 'After all, you've had your chances...and what did you do?'

He knew that time and time again he'd stood idly by as the witch attacked those around him. 'What would be different this time?'

For as many times as he cursed the old witch, he deferred to her twice as much, and he hated himself for it.

He caved, he always caved.

"Not like she gives me much choice!" he muttered to himself as he vigorously scrubbed the shampoo into his hair.

How many times had he vowed to be free of his mother's interference, yet when it came down to it... "Ah... damn..." He winced when the soap stung his eyes.

At least Jan Di was safe for the moment, and as much as it made his insides squirm, he knew Ji Hoo looked after her better than he ever did.

'...and what about Jae Kyung?' he thought, as he stood under the scalding water. 'Who's looking after her?'

He'd failed Jan Di miserably, and he was so busy feeling sorry for himself, he only just realized he was failing his fiancee too.

* * *

She wasn't counting down days anymore; she was counting down hours and minutes, it terrified her.

Needing a distraction, Jae Kyung invited the girls to the spa to enjoy some last minute pampering.

Unable to get a hold of Jun Pyo, she expected the boys were meeting for one last drink and was surprised to find Geum Jan Di with Ji Hoo when she knocked.

It took a bit of convincing to get the laundry girl to join in, and the heiress suspected she'd interrupted something; although both denied it vehemently.

"Unnie, where are we going?" Jan Di asked, nodding a quick goodbye to Ji Hoo as she shut the door behind her.

"Just wait.", came the reply, and the two girls walked together towards the lifts.

Following after the heiress Jan Di was hit with the heavy perfumed scent of eucalyptus, lemongrass and lavender as soon as they opened the door to the spa. Closed to the public, the four girls had the place to themselves, and the staff immediately began trying to make the comfortable.

A task that only served to make Jan Di less and less comfortable.

* * *

The thick carpet dampened the sound, but Woo Bin could clearly hear the Shin-Hwa heir stomping about in the next room. Rolling his eyes, he finished off his drink and rose to pour another. Suddenly, the door to the bedroom swung open, and he was face to face with the grumpy man himself.

Retying his bathrobe, the Shin-Hwa heir surveyed the room; it was just the two of them now.

"Where did that Casanova disappear to?" he grumbled out. Heading straight to the bar, elbowing Woo Bin in the side to move, Jun Pyo grabbed himself a glass.

He barely scanned the labels before pouring himself a large portion of bourbon.

"I couldn't say."

"Probably with Chu Ga Eul." Jun Pyo snorted.

"Probably." The tall man waited a beat before asking, "Are we going to talk about what happened with Geum Jan Di?"

Muttering his answer into his drink, Gu Jun Pyo repeated himself: "Just when I think I'm over her... I don't know what to do anymore... the binders..."

"Yes, I know." he replied solemnly. "What do you want Jun Pyo?"

The curly haired man chuckled bitterly. Pushing away the highball glass, the remaining drink splashed all over the bar. "I want freedom, without losing Shin-Hwa. I want a future I choose..."

"Do you want Geum Jan Di or Ha Jae Kyung to be in this future of yours?"

"Would you punch me if I said both?"

"So long as you're not after Yuli, too."

Ignoring the Don Juan's joke, he went on, "... that monkey's grown on me... not that I want to marry her... but Jan Di, what we had..."

"I think I understand.", Woo Bin answered confidently. Crossing his arms, he felt sorry for his childhood friend.

"You're in love with the Geum Jan Di of the past, the one who spin kicked you. You know, that was nearly a year ago."

"Already? I didn't realize.", Jun Pyo mumbled, barely audible.

"You've idealized who she was and created someone no living woman can compare to."

"Idealized Geum Jan Di? What's there to idealize?" he tried to bluster out in response.

"Ha Jae-Kyung isn't Geum Jan Di, but that's okay." Woo Bin looked at Jun Pyo head on, making sure he was really listening. "Don't marry her to protect me or the guys, and don't marry her because you can't have who you really want."

"Sounds like you're telling me not to marry her.", Jun Pyo quipped.

"No, that's NOT what I'm saying.", he replied sternly. "Just, if you do marry her... do it because YOU WANT TO."

Jun Pyo nodded in reply, mulling over his friend's words.

With a groan, he realized the time for a decision was now, but he first he needed speak to his bride to be; after all, the decision WAS for the both of them in the end.

* * *

Swirling the amber liquid around in the highball glass, Woo Bin turned to regard his deflated friend. Jun Pyo looked resigned and truly miserable, like a man who'd given up hope.

No matter what they did, Jun Pyo's mother had a comeback, the last of which nearly cost Jan Di her life.

He knew his father had spoken to the witch, and from his demeanor, it seemed whatever they'd discussed had worked out in the Song family's favor, but the wedding was still on.

No matter how much Woo Bin thought and thought, he kept coming back to one conclusion.

Whatever happened the F4 needed to stand together against the witch, with no secrets between them.

Even if that meant airing his dirty laundry.

He flushed, remembering how he told Yulina about his tutor; it was just before Macau. She was the only one who knew the whole story, from before he was THE Don Juan of South Korea.

He knew he was holding back by not telling the F4. He also knew he regularly berated his brothers for doing the same thing, yet this one thing so filled him with shame, for even when he was enjoying the sexual favors of his tutor he knew it was wrong.

And he told himself he didn't care.

But Yulina didn't see it that way, she just said "I understand now."

Slowly the story came out; he held back of course, he was no fool, but somehow he found himself wanting to tell her. She was so accepting of everything in his past, but surely there must be some limit.

Only there wasn't.

It was then he felt something... new... it was more than passion or friendship... and it was possessive.

'We don't have time for this.' Song Woo Bin frowned. Yulina had accepted him without judgement; he had faith they would too.

Taking a deep breath, he decided it was time.

Time for the F4 to unite with no secrets between them. He would start, and he trusted they would follow in support.

"Jun Pyo... did you bring the binders with you?"

* * *

Surprised by his friends question, the Shin-Hwa heir choked on his drink. Spluttering and wiping his mouth, he swallowed hard before replying. "Yeah. At least if they're with me I know they're safe."

Nodding, the Prince of the Song clan agreed with his friend's assessment.

"Why do you ask?"

Rising to his feet, Woo Bin tossed back the last of his drink. "The F4 works best together, but we haven't really been together for a while now. Keeping secrets, that's not what we're about."

Jun Pyo snorted in response.

"Before Geum Jan Di," he said pointedly, "We never used to keep secrets from each other, not like this."

"Fine, say I agree with you. What do we do?"

* * *

The two men decided it was best to split the task; Jun Pyo would talk to Ji Hoo and Woo Bin to Yi Jeong about their personal binder. Jun Pyo having the unenviable task of also telling Ji Hoo about the Geum's binder too.

Jun Pyo's wedding looming, it was time for the F4 to stand together once more.

The Don Juan decided sharing his own binder with former Cassanova was the best way to temper his best friend's fury.

"Yuli doesn't know about this..." Woo Bin said, looking him clear in the eye before he furrowed his brows and looked away.

"That is, she knows about my old tutor... but not about what's in here."

"Probably for the best," the former Casanova replied, putting aside Woo Bin's tome and cracking open his own.

"The wicked witch is using these to force Jun Pyo to marry."

Yi Jeong just shook his head, "Her own son... nothing she does surprises me anymore," he said as flipped through the evidence of his hedonistic lifestyle.

"This stays within the F4."

"Agreed. If Ga-Eul saw this... or Yulina let something slip..."

"She wouldn't do that."

"Not on purpose. No. But girls talk."

Furrowing his brow, the older man massaged his temples. "I should have told you all along."

"Yes, yes you should have."

The corner of his lips turned up in a half smile at his best friends response.

"So I assume the witch has one of these for each of us," Yi Jeong stated, pushing the binder to the side.

A sharp knock was Song Woo Bin cue. He checked the peephole to be safe then opened the door.

The F2 took in the bruise forming on Jun Pyo's cheek and Ji Hoo's somber look when their leader stormed into the room and knew THEIR meeting didn't go so well.

* * *

Yoon Ji Hoo's brain went into overdrive when Jun Pyo explained what his binder contained, but he only lost his temper when he began flipping through Jan Di's.

"...you knew about this for how long..." the golden boy mumbled through gritted teeth.

Clenching and unclenching his fist, the quiet man felt powerless against the force of will that was Madam Kang.

"A month, maybe more," Jun Pyo replied. Hands in his pockets, he looked away, ashamed of his mother once again.

Jumping up, he grabbed Jun Pyo by his jacket and shook him. "How could you let this go on?" Ji Hoo shouted at his best friend.

"Let this?! Let this?! Who do you think you're talking to? I don't let that woman do anything, she does what she pleases," the curly haired man replied, pushing Ji Hoo back.

"You should have shared this with me sooner." Ji Hoo began pacing and burying his hands in his hair in frustration, "I could have protected her better; I could have..."

"Done what?!" Jun Pyo cut him off. Hearing no reply, he shook his head, "Exactly.".

"NO!" Ji Hoo suddenly raced towards him again. His fist raised, he swung at Jun Pyo, hitting his left cheek and dropping him to one knee.

"AAH, what was THAT for?!" Jun Pyo shouted.

"For NOT protecting her," Ji Hoo spat but already feeling his rage deflating he held his hand out towards his oldest friend to help him up.

With a critical look, Jun Pyo accepted his hand. Ji Hoo had every right to be upset, and he supposed he deserved that punch, for what his mother had done and much more.

"I could have increased security, round the clock if necessary; I could have confronted the witch."

"Geum Jan Di never would have allowed it and all you'd have done is make the situation worse."

"So now what? Why are you sharing this with me now?"

"Because I'm tired, alright? I'm tired of keeping this a secret. The F4 shouldn't have secrets, Woo Bin's off talking to Yi Jeong now."

"There's more?" Ji Hoo asked incredulously.

"Of course there is, my mother never does anything by halves."

Grabbing both binders off the table, the tawny haired man threw them in the first bag he could find and readied himself to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To Woo-Bin's, you coming?" Ji Hoo asked, already out the door.

"Am I coming? I should be asking you that; of course I'm coming, wait...wait..." Jun Pyo called, trailing after his friend and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"So THIS is why you're going through with the wedding."

"Did you just figure that out?"

Shaking his head at the Shin-Hwa heir's rudeness, the former Casanova went on, "I can understand your dilemma, but you should have had more faith in us."

"Jae and I were trying to protect you, ALL of you." he said, looking out of the corner of his eye at Ji Hoo.

Not getting a response, Jun Pyo raised his eyebrows at Woo Bin, silently asking the older man to take over.

"We can talk about all that later," he began, patting Yi Jeong on the shoulder as he passed by, "right now we need a plan to stop that witch once and for all."

* * *

~~~Midnight Sunday~~~

Saying a quick goodbye to the F4, even though they were still arguing over the best way to stop the wedding, So Yi Jeong waited at the rooftop bar for Yeong-Gi to arrive. He'd barely sat down when he jumped back up again to greet her. Curvy and petite, she was quite attractive and for a moment the former Casanova considered wooing her to make her compliant, before deciding against it.

"Tell me again how we met?" he asked after ordering wine for the table.

Although it was true he remembered very little from THAT night, after learning from his best friend about the cadre of prostitutes the wicked witch had at her disposal, he made sure to study Yeong-Gi closely.

She WAS his type; that much was true, at least, and she knew more details about that night than even Woo Bin.

It did seem an odd fate that finally when he found happiness, his lecherous past would come to haunt him, the very past he used to taunt Ga Eul about, 'as if it was something to be proud of...'.

A wave of self loathing washed over him, and it only grew worse when he realized he'd been running his eyes up her legs.

He felt his cheeks warm in shame for looking at a woman besides Ga Eul that way. 'Two weeks!' his mind screamed at him. 'You couldn't even go two weeks.'

"So Yi-Jeong-ssi, is that okay?"

Her concerned voice startled him alert, and he realized he hadn't been listening to her for the last few minutes. Nodding noncommittally, he hoped she didn't notice his distraction. She was starting to say something again, but he couldn't just keep pretending they were on friendly terms.

It was time to end this, quickly and neatly if at all possible.

"I'm sorry... listen...again, I am terribly sorry about what happened between us..." he began, keeping his eyes low, "but I've moved on. I'm with someone now, and I won't allow anything or anyone to get between us. So, name your price and go."

"What makes you think I have a price?"

"Everyone has a price."

With a grimace, she watched him take a sip of his wine.

It didn't take long for the drugs to take effect, and Yeong-Gi nodded discretely towards the hostess to let her know to tell the Madam things were going according to plan.

* * *

So Yi Jeong was confused to find himself walking arm in arm with Yeong-Gi through the hotel. The last thing he remembered was her inquiring after his art. Almost lucid, he tried to ask what was going on but was shoved onto a waiting bed instead.

"This isn't my room," he mumbled, burying his face in the bed's overstuffed pillows.

Disinterested in him, Yeong Gi steadied herself and quietly dug her nails into the exquisite Italian lace stockings Madam Kang provided as part of her outfit. Just sheer enough to tear easily, she knew she only had minutes to pull this off before the Song clan's bodyguards found them.

"No!", she cried out, throwing a drink against the wall to further sell her reaction.

Dashing out of the room, a furious blush on her cheeks, the petite girl covered her face to escape the onslaught of reporters... but made sure to leave the door wide open.

She wasn't a half-dozen steps away before the vultures descended, and before the elevators doors had even closed behind her she heard the booming voice of Song Woo Bin ordering them back.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she hit button to take her back up to the rooftop.

* * *

Brought in for the wedding, Madam Kang made sure the photographers had ring side seats to the So heir's drama, and the reporters didn't disappoint.

'So Yi Jeong's secret lover revealed,' read the first byline; online less than 5 minutes after the incident, blurry pictures of Yeong-Gi and the potter spread like wildfire through the most notorious gossip sites. A close up of her torn stockings adding fuel to their claims.

"Your performance tonight was tolerable," Madam Kang said, nodding across the dimly lit bar to her staff who were already disposing of the scant evidence.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Yeong-Gi was startled when a burly man she hadn't noticed before stepped forward. A simple leather case in his hand, he placed it at her feet.

Casting her dark eyes up as the large man once more disappeared into the shadows, she was momentarily tongue tied. "I... I did my best... to follow your script."

"That was your best?" the wicked woman mocked. Nodding to Secretary Jung she was ready to leave, she gave Yeong-Gi her final instructions.

"I've arranged for a small group of reporters to meet you downstairs. Give them a suitable soundbite on your way out. Be the honorable ex, you DO remember that one?" she asked, eying her darkly.

"Yes, Madam."

She bowed as the Madam and her entourage left, and waiting a moment to allow some distance between them, headed for the restrooms. Applying some eye-shadow on her wrist to mimic a bruise, the nervous girl into character.

She was SO close. She couldn't mess up now.

The honorable ex was a classic and always easy for her to pull off. A bit of crying, the hint of a bruise, and voila. She practiced her indignant look in front of the mirror a few time, until, deciding she was ready, she grabbed the briefcase and headed out.

"One last step; you can do this, Tang Yeong-Gi."

* * *

It was 2AM when Jun Pyo gave up on Woo Bin and Ji Hoo's plans and headed to see his fiancee. Unable to sleep, the heiress gave him a sad smile when she opened the door and saw who it was.

Walking back to the couch without a backwards glance, she asked him wearily, "What do you want now, Jun?". She'd just spent hours faking being happy with her friends and was too emotionally exhausted to pretend a moment longer.

"We need to talk," he replied sullenly, stepping into the enormous suite and shutting the heavy door behind him.

"Fine, but first I need a drink."

Alone at last the night before their wedding, Gu Jun Pyo and Ha Jae Kyung clinked their glasses together.

"Here's to our parents, may we never turn into them.", the heiress said bitterly. "Did you hear what my mother said?"

"Most of it," Jun Pyo replied, taking a hesitant sip.

"How can people think like that?"

"It's not that unusual in our circle." Putting the drink down, he leaned back rubbing his hands nervously on his trousers.

"I don't mind marrying you, Jun." she said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Rolling his eyes, he smiled glumly, "You don't mind. Wonderful. My bride doesn't mind me."

"Jun, don't start. I wish I knew what to say, I really do."

"... I was thinking, I'm going to say no..." Trailing off, he looked at her more clearly than he ever had. Noticing the frown lines etched on her face and how pale she seemed, he too frowned. "You don't look so good.", he commented, earning a slap on the arm from the short haired girl. "... would you not do that? Are you sick?"

"No, just nervous. I haven't eaten much today, I guess." the bile rose in her throat at the thought of food, and pushing aside her glass of wine, she went to get a drink of water from the bar. "Jun, I thought you wanted to avoid problems, not create them. Do you think she will LET you say no?"

"Hmm, that witch IS watching us closely..."

"I can't decide if you're brave or stupid." she replied, returning to sit beside him.

"The F4 were talking and... even if we have to go through with it, what if...it doesn't count."

"What?"

"You heard me. I say it doesn't count. As soon as our parents back off, we can get it annulled and..."

"...and what Jun! I can go back to my parents, rejected?"

"No, that's not it. You can stay here, with me and the others. And we can just... you know... date or something."

"Or something." She rolled her eyes.

Jun Pyo muttered under his breath, "Well we thought it was as good idea."

"Good idea? Good idea?"

"YES! Our parents get the wedding they want, and we get back control of our lives."

"And Jan Di? What does she get? Our friends?"

"Ji Hoo will look after her, he always does, and the F4... we can take care of ourselves." he grumbled, into his drink, disheartened.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before, unable to stand it, Jun Pyo blurted out, "Jae, I'm sorry."

"Is it enough to say sorry? Then why are there laws and police in this world?" she snapped back, clearly still upset.

Jun Pyo nodded glumly, and knelt down before her. "Forgive me, for everything."

"No.", she replied, rising to her feet. Infuriated with him, the heiress grabbed his shirt collar tight and her words dripped with venom. "You listen to me. Tomorrow we will become spouses and whatever the past, we're going to promise to love each other until we die."

Letting go of the wrinkled material, she sat back down as if nothing had happened, "So there's no reason for you to beg for my forgiveness, or for me to forgive you."

The heiress raised her eyebrows questioningly when she heard Jun Pyo chuckle to himself.

"I must be an idiot.", he began, "Because I really want to kiss you right now."

* * *

They agreed in the early hours of the morning to get married.

No matter what his brothers or Jan Di said, the risk was too great.

Thrown unceremoniously out of his fiancee's room before dawn, the groom-to-be refused his guard's help and stumbled back to his suite to be alone with his thoughts.

'Even if I can't have Jan Dim I can still have Jae-Kyung, and that's better than being alone... and I do... feel something for her... sometimes... and we're kind of dating... and...maybe if I'd met her before Jan Di...'

He'd brought Jan Di so much misery. The man he was now was a better person than the one he'd been but... he was still FAR from a good man. No, Jan DI deserved better than him, HELL, Jae-Kyung deserved better than him!

Stumbling to his bed, his brain refused to shut off and his stomach lurched when he tried to lay down.

Barely making it to the bathroom in time, Jun Pyo rested his forehead against the tiled floor, willing his body to cooperate.

"Listen here..." he groaned out, "the great Gu Jun Pyo will NOT be sick the night before his wedding."

* * *

~~~8 AM Sunday~~~

It was the smell that woke him first.

Nothing like the smell of your own vomit first thing in the morning. The memories from last night's discussion with Jae-Kyung slowly came back to him as he balanced his elbow on the toilet seat.

Spitting the taste out of his mouth a few more times, he flushed and slowly rose to look at himself in the mirror.

He looked pale and gaunt, but he barely had time to process it as another wave of nausea crept up on him. Bent back over the toilet, it wasn't until Woo Bin thudded heavily on the bathroom door that he got himself up again.

"Wow, I hope you don't feel as bad as you look. You have a rather important appointment to get to. Did you... did you two decide?"

"Maybe, maybe not.", Jun Pyo muttered, his throat hoarse. When Ji Hoo wandered in a few minutes later, dressed in a cream suit, he grimaced at the sight of his best friend.

HE didn't look like he'd spent the night on the bathroom floor.

HE looked more the part of the groom than the very groom did!

"What do you think you're doing?" Jun Pyo asked the quiet man wearily when he noticed him fidgeting uncharacteristically. Yoon Ji Hoo was rarely, if ever, outwardly nervous. Eying his best friend, the Shin-Hwa heir watched him tepidly lower himself into the chair opposite.

Ji Hoo seemed deep in thought about something, and Jun Pyo rolled his eyes when a minute went by and he still hadn't said anything. The last thing he felt like doing right now was listening to human statue's advice. He always told him the same thing, not that he wasn't right, but it wasn't exactly helpful.

"Augh, spit it out!"

"I've decided, that is... Jan Di and I, we're going to object."

"WHAT?"

Sitting up, more sober than he felt, Jun Pyo couldn't believe what he'd heard.

"We've been thinking, and it's the only way left we can help you."

The curly-haired man scoffed loudly at Ji Hoo's words, but the golden boy was adamant. "We'll help you get out of this no matter what."

"I don't NEED your help."

Giving Ji Hoo a dark look, he stormed out of the room, only to come face to face with a nervous looking Geum Jan Di.

* * *

"If you're looking for your boyfriend", he said the word with a touch of bitterness, "he's just inside."

"I know where Ji Hoo-yah is Jun Pyo. That's not why I'm here."

Hands in his pockets, the Shin-Hwa heir took two quick steps. Intentionally getting too close to the laundry girl, he'd grabbed her in a tight hug before she could pull away.

"Setting Shin-Hwa and my family aside, have you ever considered me as a man?"

Squeezing her tightly, he crushed her to his chest, waiting for an answer.

"You know I did." came her small voice, slightly muffled. "But why me? Why did you choose to love me? I'm not pretty and I don't have money or status. I have nothing."

"I have all of that. I never needed that from you. All you ever had to be was Geum Jan Di." Slowly, he released her, and he shuffled his feet a bit embarrassed. Still, it felt good to finally say it.

"Do you know what my dream is? Not making promises that I can't keep. Jan Di, I'm sorry for hurting you and... I love you." Tilting his head, he gave her a slight smile. "I think I'll always love you... I just wanted to tell you one last time."

"Jun Pyo-yah..." Jan Di replied, dazed by his confession.

"Relax, I'm not trying to win you back. Not that I couldn't if I really wanted to, you understand.", he blustered, more his usual self again.

Nodding in understanding, Geum Jan Di gave him a last hug and quick peck on the cheek. "For luck.", she said.

"And remember, if you're mean to Unnie, I'll kill you."

* * *

"You're pretty brave, being willing to stand up in front of everyone and face the witch's wrath in public. Aren't you worried about Geum Jan Di?"

"It was her idea."

"You should try to talk her out of it, **Bro**."

Ji Hoo just shook his head and smiled a little. "You ever try talking Jan Di-yah out of anything? The best I can do is be beside her to take whatever punishment is coming our way."

"And you won't be alone.", Yi Jeong said. Quiet the whole time, the former Casanova was tired of brooding. Even if it amounted to nothing in the end, he had to stand up for what was right. 'Damn that Chu Ga Eul.', he thought to himself 'This is all her influence.'

By the time a slightly more presentable Gu Jun Pyo came back into the room, the F3 were discussing who would interrupt first with both Woo Bin and Yi Jeong arguing over who had the best speaking voice.

"Don't worry, we have a plan.", Ji Hoo said to him when he asked what the argument was about.

"You guys aren't going with Geum Jan Di's stupid plan are you?"

Shifting his eyes nervously, Ji Hoo was spared having to reply by the Don Juan, "You got a better idea?"

"You guys are idiots. You think my mother will ALLOW you to object? And then what? I can't let you guys do that. I couldn't protect the woman I loved, but I can still protect you morons. Now get out of here, I need to get ready."

Pulling out a pen from his pocket, he began to scrawl furiously on a nearby napkin.

* * *

Standing tall, the great Gu Jun Pyo allowed his mother to fuss over his suit. She was pretending to be maternal, and it could even look loving to the untrained eye.

But what she was really doing in between the smiles and dusting imaginary lint off his shoulder was reminding him of his duty to Shin-Hwa.

"Now remember, it's best for EVERYONE if there are no surprises."

"Yes, Mother." he spat out the word and shrugged off her false affection. "I know what my role is."

* * *

Tailing his every move and making obscene accusations, the press were being particularity vicious this morning. The former Casanova ignored them as best he could but Chu Ga Eul wasn't as successful. Between the Song clan and the private security Madam Kang arranged for the wedding, they'd only managed to corner her once, but that was enough.

The first to arrive in the suite adjoining the hotel's chapel, Yi Jeong pulled out his phone, bringing up his recently called list. His last two calls to Chu Ga Eul went unanswered, was there any point in a third?

The Don Juan's comment last night had left him a mess. He'd said the one thing that terrified the young potter, 'what if it was you?'

What would he do?

His instinct told him he'd fight, and he'd promised Ga Eul as much, but he feared he'd lose.

Maybe his brother had the right idea all along, and he too should bail before a similar fate awaited him.

"Damnit." He cursed his luck. "Why can't I just date somebody like a normal person?"

"Do you really want to hear the answer to that question?" came the chuckling voice of his best friend.

Following a few steps behind the taller man, Yi Jeong balked at the sight of the once great Gu Jun Pyo. His face pale with bags underneath his eyes, he looked nothing like the intimidating Shin-Hwa heir who once terrorized their school.

* * *

Ga Eul woke in good spirits after the late night spa visit with her friends. Sitting in the bridal suite with the others, she was just getting her hair styled when the photographer snapped a picture of the four of them together.

Looking in the mirror at Jae-Kyung, as she endured a few last minute alterations, the petite girl wondered what would become of the heiress and Jun Pyo in the next hour. The long-haired girl had never been in a wedding before and while there was some excitement in that, it was overshadowed by all that had taken place over the weekend.

She couldn't help but notice that Jae Kyung looked particularly somber for a bride, allowing the beautician to apply and reapply her makeup to cover the dark circles under her eyes.

Almost ready to go, Jan Di and Yulina called her to their side for a private chat.

"You need to see this.", her best friend said, handing Ga Eul her phone.

Knowing what she was about to show her, the porridge shop girl pushed it away. "I know.", she said softly, trying not to tear up. She didn't even care about the story, having learned by now that the media will print anything, but she cried for what it meant.

Her life was fodder for everyone to gossip about.

With a deep breath she tried to smile, "It's okay."

"No Ga Eul, it's not! Ji Hoo-yah told me not to bring it up, but... this isn't right. If that Casanova won't do something about it, I WILL!"

"I..." Ga Eul swallowed thickly "...thank you Jan Di-yah" She cried, engulfing her in a tight hug,"thank you for always looking out for me."

Caught off balance by the force of her friend's hug, Jan Di fell back, knocking over a pitcher of water and ruining all of the beautician's hard work that morning.

"Omo, Jan Di..." Ga Eul began apologizing again and again.

And for the first time that morning Ha Jae Kyung was able to laugh.

* * *

Pacing back and forth in the suite, the F4 continued to argue over the best course of action.

"This is all we have left!"

"You fool, if you do that... why... I won't forgive you!"

Massaging his forehead to push back his rapidly growing headache, Yi Jeong blurted out, "What would you have us do then Jun Pyo? Nothing?!"

"Yes! Yes! YOU can't do anything, only I can..." Hearing his phone buzz, the Shin-Hwa heir searched wildly for it for a moment before Ji Hoo pointed over to where he'd absently thrown it earlier.

'THE GROOM IS TAKING TOO LONG.', read the message from his mother, but it was the attached photo that concerned him.

Dashing out of the room, he threw the phone down in a fury, not noticing or caring that it smacked straight into Ji Hoo's chest.

Agape with a look of horror on his face, Woo Bin had to pry it out of Ji Hoo's trembling hands to see what was wrong. The image of a surprised Jan Di stared back at him, the source of her surprise obvious as the shine of the silver pistol jabbing into her side reflected in the camera's flash.

* * *

AN:

Oh dear!

Poor JD can't get a break, can she?

And SoEul is running into some trouble courtesy of the witch herself. What do you SoEul'ers think of that? The course of true love... etc etc etc

Tang Yeong-Gi is the girl who WB met WAAAAY back in this story, if you recall, when he began looking into his old tutor. I've given her obvious parallels with JD to get a sense of how easily JD could have ended up the same way if things in her life had been a little different.

WooLina wasn't in this chapter but they will come back again, as will the lemons in next chapter.

* * *

In our next chapter:

Here comes the bride

MK is super pissed

JanHoo

Lemon

* * *

Thanks everyone who kept reading and commenting even though I was super lame about writing, your kind words really helped me regain my focus!

FIGHTING!


End file.
